A Changed Destiny
by 1CharmedPhoenix
Summary: <html><head></head>See how Ginny Weasley's being sorted into Slytherin and becoming a Death Eater spy changes her destiny and the fate of others...don't be scared by length. Mostly HP compatible. Story is about growth and healing too.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Chapter_ 1 (Where it All Began)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own absolutely nothing. A lot of this is verbatim from the book, so please don't sue me.

**Note to the Readers:** I think it starts off kind of slow, but I hope you all like it anyway. I'll try to update soon.

_Till this day, there isn't much I remember about the morning of September 1, 1992. I don't remember waking up, or any of the other tedious things I did that morning. I do, however, remember arriving on the castle steps of Hogwarts. I remember the feeling. I wasn't nervous. A sense of calm had stilled my nerves. I felt confident about my fate because I knew exactly where I belonged, and I was sure that I would be placed in Gryffindor. To me, it was a fact that was completely indisputable. _

_But that fact was challenged the moment I sat down on the stool in the Great Hall. _

"Another Weasley!" The sorting hat drawled. "I know just…hmmm, _really _now? Interesting, very interesting indeed. Youare not a Gryffindor."

"What? What do you mean? I am a Gryffindor; my whole family is Gryffindor." I thought urgently.

"Certainly, dear. Your blood is Gryffindor but your nature is very Slytherin-"

"You're wrong-"

"No, I'm quite sure-"

"DON'T!"

"You belong in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled to the entire Great Hall.

_And that was how one word__-__ and one word alone__-__had changed my life irrevocably forever. _

_Here is where my story begins__-__the story of my life. _

The hall quieted and my heart stopped. Something in the center of my chest felt like it was throbbing, but for what, I did not know. My mouth was wide open. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall's hand touched my shoulder that I realized that I had not been breathing at all. I greedily took air into my lungs and my vision somewhat cleared. I was able to focus my eyes onto her. She looked like a woman who had been shocked to the core; she was not-could not-be sure about anything in life.

I mean, who could blame her? Every Weasley was a Gryffindor. _Each and every single one. _

"Miss. Weasley, join your house." McGonagall said, looking at me like she had never seen me before. Her gaze was so calculating and it unnerved me too much.

"Professor?" I breathed. Her penetrating gaze somewhat slackened.

"Miss. Weasley, go." It seemed about the only words that she could put together.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, I could see that I was not welcomed there. Sneers and many scowls were directed at me. Getting off of the stool, I stood up and slowly made my way over to the Slytherins. I sat down next to a boy, who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He slid away from me like I was a disease, and he kept scowling at me like I was the bloody Grim Reaper. I was about to make a retort, when my tongue stilled.

_No,_ _he isn't worth my words._

I looked at the impertinent boy with a hard gaze, and I did not waver in the slightest. It wasn't long before he turned away from me and continued with his dinner. I turned my penetrating gaze upon the other insolent Slytherins, who stared coldly at me. Most of their gazes wavered and, afterward, they indulged in their meals. Only a good ten of them continued to look at me like they would murder me on the spot, Malfoy being one of them. Yet I met all of their gazes and I did not falter-less they think me weak.

_Which I am__-__weak. How am I supposed to do this? I'm never going to make it out of Hogwarts alive. Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry! They're going to be so mad at me._

Looking down at the dinner before me, I grabbed my fork and brought the roast beef to my mouth. The attempt was utterly useless; the food had no taste now. Even though I wanted to look at the Gryffindor table, I couldn't bear to see the disappointed faces of Hermione, Fred, George and Percy. They would be there. I could sense their gaze on me now-calling out to me, telling me to turn around. But I wouldn't. Turning around now would only cause me to break down. I didn't know much about Hogwarts or Slytherin; however, I _did _know that showing weakness now would ruin me forever. Forcing myself to get through the meal, I ate and occasionally glanced at the Gryffindor table.

_Where are Ron and Harry?_ I thought, a bit relieved that they weren't here to see this.

Throughout dinner, I could still feel the glares radiating from many of my housemates. _I can't believe that Slytherins are my housemates_. The thought itself made me cringe.

Luckily, dinner flew by fast. Ron and Harry still weren't here. _Where were they? Are they alright?_ I wondered.

The dinner on the plates disappeared. A chorus of, "FIRST YEAR SLYTHERINS, FOLLOW ME!" was heard throughout the hall.

Getting up, I followed a blonde girl with pristine black robes. She didn't look at me as coldly as the others did. Her gaze was calculating, but her countenance was very pleasing. I risked trying to make an associate in this house.

"Hello, my name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley." I said softly, my voice somewhat faltering.

Her eyes were a deep, rich blue that seemed to penetrate everything intensely. Yet my gaze upon her did not waver.

"I know who you are." the first year responded, somewhat condescendingly. I looked away from the girl, not wanting to make an acquaintance who did not favor me in the slightest.

"My name is Astoria. Astoria Greengrass!" The girl had a very thick air of self-importance about her. "The first Weasley to ever be sorted outside of Gryffindor. Quite a feat you've accomplished there." Astoria smirked. Yet her gaze was accepting.

I sighed with relief. "I-I didn't mean to be sorted here." I said, stating the truth.

The girl grinned. "Of course. But you are here. Is your name really Ginny?" The girl asked as we made our way deeper into the dungeons, outside a stretch of a bare, stone wall.

"_Purity_," said the prefect, and a stone door in the wall slid open. We all followed the prefect into the common room.

'The Slytherin Common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and a ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of us, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.' The room was incredibly spacious and _rich_. Everything about it was cold, elegant, refined and very antique. I was intimidated by this place, but I loved it the moment I laid eyes on it.

"Girls dormitory is to your left; boys, the same on the right. Your insolence better not cost us the house cup. Goodnight." The prefect spat, looking at us all disgustingly.

Astoria didn't look phased at all. She sighed and made her way up the staircase.

"Coming, Weasley." she said smartly. I nodded and followed her.

Upon entering the room, I saw that it was very spacious. The beds seemed to be richly carved and very impeccable.

"Our things are already unpacked." Astoria commented, stating the obvious. She was slightly bossy. It seemed that only Astoria and I would be sharing this room. Astoria plopped down onto the bed and looked at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, my voice hard as steel.

Astoria's right eyebrow rose as she looked at me.

"I don't know what you're doing here, Weasley, but let's get some things straight. I'm not your friend and vice versa. Unless I tell you so, stay out of my way and I'll do the same. Goodnight." She said, flouncing to a door off to the left of my bed.

_Must be the loo,_ I thought, grabbing my shabby nightgown out of the drawer and waiting for Astoria to come out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, our room door burst open. Malfoy was standing there, looking disgusted by the sight of me. He looked me up and down before entering the room and slamming the door shut behind him. I stood up and felt for my wand inside my robes. I decided not to draw it _yet. _

"Say what you have to say and get out." I spat. Malfoy sneered.

"I can't believe vermin like you made it into the likes of Slytherin." Malfoy spat, coming closer to me. I, however, stood my ground.

I decided that I wouldn't react to his childishness. I would be unaffected and above such stupidity. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes; instead, I walked to my bed, plopped down, and pulled out a leather-bound diary and a battered quill. Malfoy sent a stinging hex my way, but it didn't hit me. _He didn't mean for it to. _

Astoria, upon hearing Malfoy yell the curse, ran out of the loo into the room. She saw how the bed-stand was fizzing with smoke; she knew he'd fired a hex of some sort at me. Her gaze found Malfoy, and she too seemed unaffected and _bored_. Astoria shrugged and made her way over to her bed, getting underneath the sheets and seemingly falling asleep. I sent a death glare at Malfoy. _Such a stupid boy_.

"Are you done?" I sighed, bored.

Inside, I honestly was scared. A first year like me didn't know any curses. I didn't know how to defend myself at all. I decided then that I'd be spending a lot of time in the library, learning defensive spells.

Malfoy leered at me. I didn't like him being this close to me.

"You won't even last the month. And I'll ensure that you won't last the year, Weasley. You're dead." Malfoy whispered into my ear.

I fought the shiver that crept up my spine, but I was very proud of myself for not reacting.

"With that said, could you stop wasting my time and leave. I assure you, I have much better things to do than listen to meaningless threats from a very stupid boy." I spat, giving Malfoy a smirk of my own.

He was about to scream another curse, when I quickly withdrew my wand and raised it at him.

"Leave now, Malfoy." I hissed threateningly.

Malfoy backed out of the room, sending me a glare that clearly said that this wasn't over by far. Sighing, I entered the washroom and showered. The hot water didn't soothe me. I turned off the tap and dried myself with an emerald towel.

_Emerald_, I thought. _It was supposed to be scarlet and gold._

I was finally alone now, so I could be weak all I wanted.

_**But I didn't cry**_. I simply couldn't.

_Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed in me_. I thought over and over. _Just don't think about it_.

I combing my wet, flaming red hair. All I could think about was how everything about me seemed to be a contradiction. I sighed, drying my hair and putting on the nightgown. I left the loo and plopped down on the bed. Astoria seemed to be asleep. I began to write in the leather-bound diary. It was in the school books Harry had given me. _Perhaps, it was a gift from Harry, _I thought excitedly with a smile.

I had written in it before; I found Tom to be very trusting, kind and sensitive to my problems in a way that no one ever had. He cared about my feelings and my life.

Tom was very proud of me; I had made it into Slytherin house, and he felt that I would do very well here. I told him I was unsure about a lot of things, but he calmed me down considerably. After wishing him a goodnight, I put the diary on the bed-stand. Setting my wand to awake me in the morning, I drew the covers over me and waited for sleep.

However, it did not easily come.

* * *

><p>I remember that week clearly now. That morning was hell. I woke up and showered. Seeing that Astoria hadn't yet stirred, I shook her awake and she got up to use the loo. I left the dorm, hurrying through the common room out into the dungeon corridor. The dungeons under the school were truly a maze, but I knew that I would soon navigate them as well as I traipsed around the Burrow.<p>

_Even now, there was something about the darkness that felt familiarly like home._

It was very early in the morning, and there was an hour before classes would begin. I decided to get up early to deal with my brothers, Hermione, _and _Harry.

After a good seven minutes, I was finally able to recognize the passageway from last night. I ascended into the main corridor that leads to the Great Hall. Sitting there at the Gryffindor table was the Trio. Hesitantly, I walked over to them and sat down. There weren't many Slytherins at the table so I figured I'd be fine, as long as I didn't stay for long.

Ron looked ready to explode. "How could you get sorted into Slytherin? Slytherin!" Ron howled. Physically, I was un-phased by his words. Inside, my heart felt shattered.

"I didn't mean to, Ron-I didn't." I said, my voice incredibly low.

Harry looked at me thoughtfully with pity in his eyes. Hermione looked at me thoughtfully too; her eyes were troubled but somewhat calculating. It was as if they didn't even recognize me.

Like I wasn't the Ginny they had known all along. _Was I?_

"You wait until Mum and Dad find out about this!" Ron snapped. I cast my head downwards. Ron sighed.

"Look, Gin, maybe they can…_fix this_…with Dumbledore or something. Don't worry too much about it." Ron said coldly, although I knew that he didn't believe a word he'd said.

"Just don't hate me." I said quietly, looking at Ron. He paled.

"I don't hate you, Ginny. I just-I don't understand." He said, shaking his head confusedly.

"That makes all of us." Harry commented and even Hermione nodded her head.

"Where were you yesterday? You weren't at dinner and I don't remember seeing you both on the train." I voiced aloud the thought that had been partially worrying me all night.

Ron reddened again, and Harry turned his head downward in shame. _In shame for what?_

"What happened?" I asked, curious to know now.

"They-Harry and Ron-decided to fly your father's car all the way to Hogwarts. They're lucky they weren't expelled." Hermione said haughtily, her lips pursed.

"You what! I can't believe you stole Dad's car! Mum's going to kill you." I yelled, wondering how they could've been stupid enough to steal Dad's car.

"How else were we supposed to get here? The bloody gate had sealed itself. Just lay off." Ron yelled. Then, he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth.

I sighed. _Idiot!_ I couldn't help but think it and roll my eyes.

"Well, since Malfoy himself has threatened to kill me, I have to go. If I turn up missing, you'll know why. Bye guys." I said hurriedly, looking at the Professors table, where one professor was looking pointedly at me.

Snape clearly wanted me to join my house. Getting up, I made my way over to the Slytherin table and began piling food onto my plate. Although I wasn't in a good mood, I did have an appetite that needed to be sated. Besides, the food looked and smelled incredibly delicious. It wasn't long before Astoria sat beside me and began eating.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning. Make it a habit." She said patronizingly.

"Certainly," I responded lightly. "Snape just handed out our time tables. He also felt the need to give me a cold glare." I said frustrated. Astoria shrugged.

"Well, that's _Professor _Snape for you and _you alone_." She then looked at me squarely. "Just be quick in Potions and you'll be fine. Besides, you're a Slytherin, whether he likes it or not." Astoria finished, checking her watch.

"Let's go. We have him first, then McGonagall. Come, we can't be late." Astoria said, getting up and waiting for me to join her.

We passed Malfoy, who'd spent most of breakfast glaring at me. I waved at the Trio and the twins. Percy was not there! _Where was he?_ But thoughts of Percy left my mind.

I entered the dungeons-this time, with Astoria. Snape dramatically entered the room and gave a seriously intimidating speech to us all. I thought his class challenging but _I would prove myself to him and every single person in Hogwarts_.

I was powerful and they would know it. They would see it and, one day, feel it.

Potions flew by incredibly fast.

"Only Professor Snape would have us brew a potion on the first day of class." Astoria said tiredly, walking fast to Professor McGonagall's class.

We entered, listened to her speech and took notes on the basic theory of transfiguration. Since I wouldn't be going to lunch today, I'd be in the library learning defensive spells. When lunchtime arrived, I walked to the back of the library, searching through many thick tomes.

"Perhaps you should start on the Standard Book of Spells, year one." said a voice. Turning around, I saw that it was the strict librarian.

Nodding my head, I thanked her and began reading the book she had suggested. I was always a fast reader, so I figured that it would only take me three days to finish the book itself. It would probably take a week or two to master all the spells.

Lunch was ending, so I decided to check out the huge tome named _Defensive Spells. _The librarian looked at me thoroughly and I nodded understandingly to her, emphasizing that I'd take excellent care of the book. She inclined her head and I left to continue the day and the rest of my classes.

Dinner came quickly and, through it all, I read. I would occasionally talk to Astoria.

"Your brother got a howler this morning. Yes, right after we left. Your father's facing an inquiry at work over that flying car." Astoria said, laughing like it was the most funniest thing ever. I glared at her coldly, and instantly she stopped.

I was getting very good at silencing people with one look.

_Stupid Ron!_ I thought. _Now he's done it. _

"Her family couldn't afford for her daddy to lose his job." spat a Slytherin girl a year ahead of me.

Looking to Astoria, she clarified the girl's identity for me. "That's Pansy Parkinson. She wants to be Draco's girlfriend." Astoria finished, with a shrug.

I sneered at her. "You certainly couldn't afford for that nose of yours to become more pug-shaped than it already is, now could you?" I drawled unaffectedly.

Several at the Slytherin table snickered, including Malfoy. Pansy fumed quietly throughout dinner, but she didn't say another word after that. I continued reading my book. I practiced wand movements underneath the table.

After dinner was done, I snatched up my books and my bag. Then I made my way to the commons with Astoria. I didn't linger in the common room. I went straight up to our dorm and began reading more about defensive spells. Since I'd been reading this book in most of my classes, I'd gotten much of it read already. I still had a good seventy-five pages to go, but they would probably pass quickly. Now, all I had to do was practice the spells.

What would I practice on-or rather _who?_

I saw a black cat in the corner with glowing red eyes. I picked it up and looked at it. _This is Millicent Bulstrode's cat_, I thought. The cat made a swipe at me with its claw. Sighing, I dropped it before it could do any serious damage.

I pointed my wand at the cat and said: _"Petrificus Totalus_." The cat went as stiff as a board.

"Hmm, I like that spell." I said, a smirk on my face. I couldn't wait for Malfoy to try and attack me again. Still, I knew I'd have to do much better than this spell.

Picking up Millicent's cat, I practiced other harmless spells on it. Truth be told, I didn't like cats. My family always assumed that I was this great animal lover. I scoffed, thinking if only they could see me now.

I accomplished most of my spells on the first try. I was extremely proud of that. At this rate, I'd be able to go onto the second year text. Tom was right: Knowledge is incredible power and I had it. I craved it, always wanting more. I needed to learn more.

The door to our dorm room then opened.

"You stayed in the common room long," I drawled without looking up.

"I'm not Greengrass, Weasley." Malfoy spat.

Sighing, I looked up and wondered how he was able to come up the staircase. The door was thankfully open.

"Yes, Malfoy. I see that now." I said, bored. My manners were bordering tolerant.

Malfoy leaned against the wall, looking at me calculatingly. _Why are people always sizing me up? I'm only an eleven year old_. I thought to myself.

"You know you won't last long here." Malfoy spat, looking at me coldly with extreme disdain.

"Do I look I'm going anywhere? You don't scare me." I said challengingly.

Malfoy smirked and his wand hand twitched. Thinking he was going to curse me, I drew my wand on him. Malfoy had his out too, now that I noticed.

"Lower it, Weasley, or I'll curse you into the Hospital Wing." Malfoy threatened.

"You're going to curse me anyway." I retorted.

We both screamed spells at the same time. Malfoy froze like a board, and I barely dodged his _Rictumsempra_.

_Thank Merlin_. I breathed. Walking over to Malfoy, I bent down and grabbed his wand. I chucked it down the stairs and then I backed away from him.

"_Finite Incantatum." _I said, pointing my wand at him. He got up and pointed his finger at me threateningly.

"You will pay for that, Weasley." Malfoy said, his mouth scrunched up in anger.

"Get out!" I snapped. Malfoy, chest heaving and all, finally left me alone. _For today_.

I locked the room door with a charm, in case he decided to come back for revenge. I decided to take a shower before bed. The shower relaxed me a lot. Coming out of the shower room, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Astoria?" I asked aloud. She answered me from behind the door.

I cancelled the locking charm and she entered the room. "How did you do that?" She asked, impressed.

"It's all in here." I said, tapping the text that I'd been reading all day.

"So, you're bookish." She commented, sitting on the bed. I shook my head.

"Not really." I responded, grabbing the leather bound diary.

Astoria looked around rather vacantly, and then she nodded her head and made her way over to the shower. I began writing to Tom.

I told him how things were faring for me in Slytherin house. I told him how I had outsmarted Malfoy; put Parkinson in her place; and how I had somewhat proved to Snape that I wasn't a complete idiot. I even told him about my reading, and how I would begin on my second year tome this weekend. He told me I was doing exceptionally well, and that knowledge was one way to ensure my survival in Slytherin. He said I was smart and he was very proud of me.

Tom told me that knowledge is power in the world and that I should always seek it. He said power was all that mattered. It surprised me because I didn't argue with him. To me, his words were the truth. Tom was everything and his words were all fact to me. I thanked him and told him how worried I was over the twins and Percy's reaction, including my parents. I told him about how much Harry meant to me and how I didn't want him to hate me over this. Tom told me that things would work out in time, and I believed him. He said, with power, things would always go my way.

He also said I'd come to see this in time. I wasn't to worry.

That night, I fell asleep with the diary clutched in my hands and a warm smile wide on my face.

* * *

><p>Astoria and I were now in the dining hall, eating breakfast. The owls were flying around and my Mum's letter was before me.<p>

_Ginny dear,_

_I'm sorry we didn't write before. We were trying to correct the situation at Hogwarts. Dumbledore says that there's nothing we can do. Ron told me you're worried about your father and I. Remember, Ginny, we love you very much and we trust that we've raised you to be a respectable young lady of honor and integrity. Keep an eye on Ron, would you? Also, your father and I will be visiting Bill in Egypt, so you and Ron won't be able to come home for Christmas. But, I can't wait to see you this summer, dear. _

_With Love, _

_Mum. _

Astoria read the letter and looked at me. "You have great parents. I think my parents would've disowned me, if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin." She said bluntly.

For the first time since my sorting, I really smiled. I smiled broadly and sighed contentedly.

"You see, Ginny, things will work out in time." Astoria's words were comforting. It was the first time she had called me by my name. I felt like she was really warming up to me and I to her.

"_Call me Ginevra_." I said slowly, biting my lower lip that was wide in a smile.

Astoria's right brow raised and she smirked at me. I threw one back at her, feeling that things would really be fine.

_Little did I know: Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse. And this year would change me__-__forever._

Things have been happening at Hogwarts. Horrible things that are my fault!

The term ends in a month and things have been more and more hectic. I don't think Tom is my friend anymore; in fact, I don't think he ever wanted to be my friend. It's so hard not to love and trust him, but I don't know what to do. I can't tell anyone about Tom. He means too much to me, but I-I just don't know how to be rid of him.

It all began a month and a half after the term began. Things were going really well. Percy and the twins didn't begrudge me for being a Slytherin. The twins kind of loved it, or loved to joke and tease me about it. Percy didn't mind, especially since I caught him making out with Penelope- his girlfriend. He wouldn't dare anger me, less I tell the twins who'd tease him forever. Ron, Hermione and Harry ignored me. They didn't accept me, but at least they talked to me from time to time. I was excelling in all of my classes, surprising McGonagall and even Snape. But things just took a turn for the worse.

I was alone now more than ever. Astoria and I talked, but I felt beneath her always. She was condescending toward me. She knew that she was above me in the Slytherin hierarchy, where I wasn't even recognized at all. I was alone but I wasn't scared. Inside, I was growing colder and colder. I wrote to Tom more and more. Writing to him felt a lot better. I felt lighter, like the words weighed me down-that is, until the very moment I scrawled them down onto the diary's pages. Tom was teaching me; he thought me as a student, who could learn a lot from him.

He taught me many things: Power, above all; an insatiable thirst for knowledge; a need to be better than others; a disregard for consequences; and he taught me how to manipulate above all. He was a masterful artist, slowly but surely teaching me his craft. It was secretly weaved into my life and I was changing. I ate less; I talked less; I read more; I practiced more spells; and I began to feel less. The only feeling I now recognized was greed.

_I was not myself_, but I didn't recognize my change until Halloween.

Actually, it began a couple of days before Halloween. I would wander the halls of Hogwarts, go to my classes and eat dinner with Astoria; however, I was losing my bearings and I was constantly in a state of confusion. If I wasn't confused, I felt nearly empty. I would see things but it would feel like _**I**_ wasn't really seeing them at all. Like it was someone else seeing it, not _me_. I would touch and taste things but it would feel too detached, too distant. I was there but _I_ wasn't. Everyone thought I was sick or "cracking up," as Malfoy liked to put it.

I thought I was still adjusting to Hogwarts. Perhaps, it was the stress that was finally getting to me.

But then, Halloween happened.

I can't remember what I did on Halloween. All I know is that Mrs. Norris was petrified and the walls had writings that were in blood. I remember getting up that morning and finding rooster feathers in my robes and my robes were smeared with dried blood that had crested into clumps. I remember falling down in the tub, feeling panicked and lost.

_I was alone and no one would understand. No one could help me._

_I was worthless_.

I remember going to class the next day, looking around to see if anyone suspected me. Percy would come around, looking at me critically. He said I was pale, and he wrote to Mum and forced me to take a Pepper-Up potion. That was the only way I could get Percy to leave me alone. Eventually, he did. The twins didn't worry much, and Ron didn't worry at all. But I knew that Ron, Hermione and Harry were trying to sort out this Chamber business. I could see it written all across their faces.

I was alone and I felt completely worthless. Only Tom made me feel like I was worth anything. I spent hours-mornings, afternoons, evenings, and nights-writing to him over and over and _over_. I didn't realize it but I was feeling less and less like me. Writing to him was like emptying my body, my mind and my heart. He was all I had and I needed him more than anything. He was my friend and I learned of the world from him. Writing to Tom just made things feel a lot better.

Still, the days were starting to blend more into each other. I don't know how I was handling my classes. The only thing that could explain that was Tom. He was proud of my grades and he often gave me ideas when doing my homework. As things began to become busier at Hogwarts, I began to write lesser in the diary.

And then, things seemed fine. I was beginning to feel like I had a handle on myself, until Colin Creevey was attacked. I don't remember if I went to the Quidditch match earlier that day. I remember nothing. Absolutely nothing! I didn't even feel as bad for Creevey, and I sat next to him in Charms every day. He was silent, much better company than Astoria.

I was getting scared and more scared. Astoria was even worried. She threatened to go to Snape if I didn't get any better.

And then, Harry could speak Parsletongue!

How was that even possible? The only thing I liked about that Dueling Club was that I was able to curse Malfoy, without him knowing that it was me who was cursing him.

Tension at Hogwarts was building; I felt like I was going insane. How come I couldn't remember anything? Why? What was I doing? Where was I going at night? Astoria said she would tell! What would I do if she told? Am I losing my mind?

And then, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked in December. And again, I couldn't remember what I'd done that day. I knew then that this wasn't a coincidence. I couldn't convince myself any longer that these attacks were just happening. No, I knew that it was me. But what was making me do it? _How _was I attacking people?

I wrote to Tom, telling him about my fears and this secret-this huge secret that could destroy me and shame my family forever. Especially, my Dad. I told him about my love for Harry, and how he would never like me, especially if he knew about all this. But truthfully, I thanked Merlin for everyone believing that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. If it weren't for him, everyone would see that it was me. Me, hurting people! Me, dangerous! But how long would it take for people to realize that Harry wasn't the one petrifying people? How long would it take for them to see that it was me?

Tom told me not to worry. He told me to act my part: be little Ginny. I was to be what my family expected me to be-sweet, kind, loving and caring. That is, after all, what they wanted from their little Ginny. That is, after all, what Tom most loved about me. He said that if I "kept up appearances and calmed down," no one would ever suspect me of a thing. He said I wasn't hurting anyone and that, in time, I'd come to understand this. His words relieved me; they made me sleep better at night.

I watched the Trio to see how close they were to figuring me out. Sometimes, Ron would narrow his eyes at me speculatively. I would sometimes trail them. They spent most of their time in classes or in their common rooms. I found it weird how they'd go and stay in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for so long a time. I didn't know what they were up to; as long as they weren't tailing me, I was good.

That Christmas was very strange. I was completely alone in the dorm because Astoria had gone home. Only Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Bulstrode and some upperclassmen had stayed behind. They taunted me about being poor and not getting many presents for Christmas. I was too distraught to even pay attention to them, or to even consider ways to make them pay for their cruelty.

One evening in particular stuck out in my mind: The evening where Crabbe screamed at Malfoy in the common room. I was coming down the staircase when I heard him yell. I couldn't believe my ears. Then, he and the other idiot ran out of the common room and I headed back upstairs. I didn't want to be in the commons alone with Malfoy to attack me.

Astoria came back from Christmas and she said that I was 'somewhat improved'. Time passed at Hogwarts and I was back into my studies again. I was still losing my recollection of hours. On some days, I wouldn't remember just thirty or so minutes. My confusion seemed to be lessening. Yet Astoria was watching me and she wasn't the only one. _Theodore Nott watched me constantly_-in the corridors, at breakfast and at dinner. Did he suspect me? Why was he always looking at me?

I wrote to Tom and, sometimes, he seemed only to be tolerating me-at least, I understood that much from his tone. Sometimes, it was like he was being tolerant, biding his time. But he was still my friend. My one and only true friend. Tom understood…everything. He encouraged me to tell Harry my feelings. And when I asked for his help, he told me to write a Valentine's Day poem to Harry.

My friendship with Tom seemed fine, until one day.

Tom slipped and said something that troubled me. He said that no one would know that it was me who was using the monster to petrify people. All this time, he'd been trying to convince me that it wasn't me who was hurting people.

Then, he suddenly changed his mind.

And when I asked him how he knew about the monster, his answer didn't feel right to me. It was like he was trying to cover up something that he didn't mean to say. And then I realized that he didn't mean to say it at all.

Feeling Tom's underlying impatience, I began to feel worried about him. And I began noticing the more I wrote to him, the more ellipses there were in my memory. Upon this realization, I rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and I threw the diary down the drain.

But I wondered for days if it was really gone. How could I have been so stupid? I should've burned it, or found a way to magically destroy it. If anyone found that diary and wrote in it, Tom might tell on me. He might betray me, and I would then be expelled for sure. Where was the diary now? Was it really gone? I tried to fool myself that it was, but I couldn't do it. Astoria was noticing my erratic behavior and she began threatening to tell Snape again. All I could think about now was the diary and Harry.

Diary…Harry…Diary…Harry!

I decided to follow Tom's advice, by acting like a stupid Gryffindor and telling Harry my feelings in a poem.

I would use Lockhart's cherubs to deliver it to him. It wasn't the best poem but it was something. I desperately wanted him to like it. Besides Tom, Harry was all I had eyes for. But Harry didn't make me feel the way Tom did. Around Harry, I just felt incredibly stupid and worthless.

My heart beat seemed to slow as I watched him get the poem. He looked so embarrassed. Feeling down, I shook my head in frustration, starting to leave. Then I saw a black, leather-bound book fall out of Harry's bag. Him and Malfoy were fighting over it, and I was somewhat relieved when Harry won that battle. I did _not _need an enemy like Malfoy finding out all of my secrets. But how would I get the diary back from Harry?

It took me a while to plan everything out but I was, at last, able to come up with a plan. I would tail one of the Gryffindors-Dean Thomas perhaps-and I'd listen to him and that Finnegan bloke outside of their common room entrance. Finnegan was a loud idiot; he'd probably be careless with the password. If not him, then Longbottom would do. I would have to find a time to break in and get the diary; everyone else would have to be out. Perhaps, during dinner or classes. Yes, classes!

It took me a week to gather the courage to go through my plans. All week I had tailed Longbottom and Thomas. I knew the password to Gryffindor Tower. I would just have to be inconspicuous after I had entered their commons.

Heading up to the portrait of the Fat Lady-who glared me-I quickly said the password and walked straight through the commons and up the left staircase. I got lucky: clearly, this was the boys staircase. Now, I needed to find year 2.

Going up yet another flight of stairs, I entered the room and wondered _how _I would know that this was the right dorm. My eyes landed on the trunks-_trunks that had their owner's initials_. _Thank Merlin_, I thought, bending down near Harry's and emptying it of its contents. _Not here._

I then pulled out all the drawers on his bedside table and _found the book_. Hurrying to get out unnoticed, I rushed out the dorm room and walked quickly down the stairs. The common room was nearly empty; only six or so students were there and no one even cared to notice me. I walked out and ran down the corridor. After I rounded a corner, I quit running and I walked all the way back to the dungeons.

I didn't relax, until I was in the safety of my dorm. Astoria was lying on the bed but she sprung up when I slammed the door closed behind me. Astoria looked at me shrewdly. I walked slowly to the bed, plopping down and putting my head against the pillow. Astoria walked over and gazed at me thoughtfully.

"Ginevra, I've had enough of this. I'm going to Snape now." Astoria said in a fed up manner.

"NO!" I yelled, panicked. "Look, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Jus don't!" I said, realizing that I should've never reacted that much to her words.

Astoria sighed and threw an impatient look at me. Then she stood up off of my bed. "Fine." she snapped and left.

I looked at the diary and grabbed my quill to write in it. It was as I feared. Tom's diary was very wrong…evil maybe. It was him! He was making me do all of this. Him! I was sure.

I put the diary in my trunk and put a powerful locking spell on it that a simple _alohamora_ wouldn't break. Then, I laid back and went to sleep.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder, shaking me. Groggily, I stirred awake.

"Astoria," I snapped. "Go away."

"Miss. Weasley, get up. Now!"

The voice came from across the room. I recognized it instantly. I bolted up out of my bed and stared wide-eyed at _Snape_. Astoria stood behind our Head of House. I sent her a cold glare and I was glad to see her very unnerved by it. How I wanted to kill her, right then and there.

Turning my gaze upon Snape, I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. I met his fully.

"Professor," I said respectfully. Snape looked at me with distaste.

"Miss. Greengrass felt the need to notify me of your recently disturbing behavior." Snape said chillily, giving me an assessing look. "Miss. Greengrass, you are excused." Snape looked at Astoria, clearly wanting her to get out.

Astoria nodded and, throwing a last glance at me, she left the room. I looked at Snape, yet again.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Weasley." Snape said. I could tell by his voice that he didn't care about anything I had to say.

_Like I would trust him with anything_. I thought.

And then, Snape's eyes narrowed. _Could he read minds?_ _Don't think about the Chamber. Do not think about the Chamber._

"No, professor." I answered, my voice even and very bored.

Snape was now looking at me calculatingly. I broke eye contact with him and looked down at my hands, then back up at him. I knew that I was a good liar, but was I good enough to fool Snape?

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape drawled.

Instantly, I felt a chill spread throughout my body. I knew that I couldn't flat out deny knowing about the Chamber, but I would tell a half truth. _How could he read minds like that?_

"I know what everyone else knows about it, sir. I read some of _Hogwarts, A History_." I said in a matter of fact manner, looking at the upper part of Snape's overly large nose-between his eyes. I wouldn't look at him directly.

Although Snape didn't believe me, he dropped the subject.

"Very well. Since I see nothing disturbing about your conduct, I shall take my leave." Snape threw yet another distasteful look at me, and then he left the room.

I let out a sigh I'd been holding in and I plopped back down onto the bed. Grabbing the diary, I looked at it for a long time. _How I wish Dumbledore was here so I could tell him. Should I have told Snape about the diary? Maybe he could've helped me. _

And without even writing in the diary, the book opened itself forcefully and on the page was:

_**He would never believe you. A Weasley! He would have you expelled.**_

I felt a clutch in my chest. Tom was right, but how did he know what I was thinking? How did Snape know what I was thinking?

_**Legilimency. **_Tom answered on the page.

Was this the reason why Tom was able to read my mind? What about Snape? Then, at that moment, the door to my room opened and Astoria entered.

"Ginevra." Astoria said, looking at me ponderingly. I stood up and walked toward her. Her right hand twitched, touching her wand in her robes-I could tell.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." I spat, snatching the door open and leaving the room. I headed out of the common room and down to eat an early dinner.

Harry was never by himself. I needed to tell him what was happening before I killed someone. Although I didn't feel much remorse about what I'd done-that probably had something to do with Tom-I still wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended up killing someone.

This thing with Tom was far beyond my control, and I feared that Tom had made some connection or bond that would be very hard to break. I needed to tell Harry, but he was always around Ron and Hermione. Getting up from the Slytherin table, I felt like a pair of eyes was on me. Upon looking up, I saw Snape. His eyes were narrowed at me. I definitely needed to go to the library and learn about Leglimency.

Walking the dungeon corridors, I entered the nearly empty commons-with the exception of Theodore Nott. Nott looked up at me; his eyes followed me, until I disappeared from view. Now I was in my dorm room. I grabbed the diary and wrote in it, telling Tom that I'd tell Harry or the professors. I'd stop him from using me.

His words on the page were so cruel, so frightening that I broke down into tears. My family would hate me for this. I would never see Hogwarts again. Harry would never love me. I was worthless and pathetic. I was nothing to anyone. Who would believe me? How could anyone trust me? Why couldn't I just die?

And that's all I remember of that night. I remember nothing after this moment, including that morning. I don't even know if I slept. I do, however, remember hearing that Hermione and Percy's girlfriend-Penelope Clearwater-had been petrified.

_Not again. I have to tell Harry now._

Going to the Great Hall, I looked around for him. And finally, he was alone. Sitting down next to Harry, I looked around to see if anyone around was trying to listen in on us. When I opened my mouth, Percy came over and steered me away from Harry. He wanted nothing; Percy only cared about me keeping his precious Penelope a secret. After talking to him, I rushed back into the Great Hall and saw Ron next to Harry. Turning around and walking to the dungeons, I went up to my dorm and laid down. The diary opened itself and a corporeal shape emerged from it.

Immediately, I knew him for who he was.

Tom.

He sent me a look of complete cruelty and malice. Then, I felt like something was leaving me. I felt like I was being drained too fast, losing grasp on reality and the things happening to me in it.

_No, please. Please, don't. Please!_ I begged.

But all I could hear was Tom's voice telling me that I was a silly little girl and that no one would miss me. He said no one cared about me; he said I would make myself useful: I'd write a farewell on the wall and leave everyone alone forever. I cried and cried. I tried to fight him with everything I had, which wasn't much. After I had used up all of my energy, he took me over completely. I was done.

I was fading, at last.

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort! Lord Voldemort had possessed me. <em>Me, of all people<em>. How could I have trusted him? How could I have been so stupid for so long? How could I have been so selfish? Thank Merlin Harry had the strength and courage to kill the basilisk. Yes, a basilisk! He's so brave and handsome. How will I ever make this up to him? He saved my life and I'm only going to Hogwarts in September because of him. Dumbledore believed Harry, and so he believed me. From what Harry told me and my family, Lucius Malfoy put the diary in my things at Flourish and Blotts last summer. _I want to murder him and Voldemort both_.

Voldemort will always be Tom to me. I can't explain it.

I hate him, I really hate him.

I fear him and I have nightmares about him often, but there is this part of him that feels like it hasn't fully left me. Dumbledore told Mum and Dad that it would take time. I'm hoping that he was right about that. Still, I just don't feel like Tom is gone.

Tom instilled a lot in me−hate, power, and mostly greed. I would never be rid of him, or so I felt. He'd become too much a part of me. He'd embedded himself into the very depths of my soul, living there, sharing my soul with what was left of his.

Dumbledore didn't tell my parents this but I had read enough about Dark Magic to know that it could scar one's soul forever. And Tom did this to me. He took something from me; he poisoned me with his cruelty. I would never be whole again, and Dumbledore knew that. I somewhat hated him for pretending otherwise. I hated myself because I couldn't ignore that fact.

But Tom, the parasite, was gone. And life carried on without him. But I was much changed.

Everyone was surprised that nice, sweet, little Ginny Weasley could attack so many people. _Like I meant to do it! _Dumbledore did a very good job at keeping things hushed up but, somehow, some of it leaked out to certain people. Malfoy obviously knew something but, for some reason, he was being quiet too. Perhaps Lucius told him to shut his mouth for once. And Nott, he watched me more at the end of term than he had the whole year. _What was his problem? _Astoria seemed completely unaware of my involvement with the Chamber of Secrets. For that, I was grateful.

And Snape! I felt like he would've pulled me aside and given me a tongue lashing, if it were not for Dumbledore. Snape didn't seem to care that it all wasn't completely my fault. I always wondered why Snape never told Dumbledore that he saw something about the Chamber in my mind. I can't be sure, but I don't think he really saw enough. I felt like Snape would be keeping an eye on me, and I would definitely be ready for him.

_I was now very determined to learn Occlumency and Legilimency_. It was a summer project of mine.

_I had many summer projects_.

I had arrived home a week ago. My family was treating me very different. They didn't know how to act around their little Ginny, who had attacked students _and _who was a Slytherin.

Especially, Mum.

Mum and Ron just didn't know how to talk to me. I was a part of the family but I wasn't family.

I was dying inside and it felt like my family was killing me every day of that summer. They understood that I didn't mean to open the Chamber, but they didn't try to understand the reason behind my opening it. Simply, _oh she was possessed_ wasn't completely it. I was all alone.

And every time I heard them say− "this wouldn't've happened if she were in Gryffindor"−I just wanted to hurt someone, myself included. I loved my family, but a deep resentment toward them grew inside me. It was fierce and passionately resentful. They had betrayed me, in my mind. They had left me alone. I felt like I was nothing without them.

_That summer, I decided to downplay my Slytherin tendencies. I decided that Tom was right: I should be the person they wanted me to be. It would be my great disguise−a false mask that was meant to completely deceive each and every single one of them. I would be quiet and I would watch−all the while calculating and choosing what means would best satisfy any ends I thought best. I would play my family's game for several reasons:(1) It would advantage me; and (2) part of me still desperately wanted their love. I just felt like I wasn't family anymore and, despite my House, I still felt incredible love and loyalty to each and every single member of my family. _

_I was Alone_. That's what really gave Tom all the power and energy to take me over and to keep me for so long. I was alone with only Astoria, who really wasn't a friend at all. I knew not to try and fool myself that she was.

I was alone at Hogwarts and I was alone at home, so I stayed in my room mostly. I only came downstairs when it was breakfast, lunch or dinnertime. In my room, I read. I read the Daily Prophet, and I followed politics and the escape of the mass murderer _Sirius Black_. Fudge was a completely, incompetent idiot. How does a high security inmate escape from Azkaban? _Really_!

When I got tired of reading the Prophet, I read books the way I'd never read them before. I had lifted most of the books from Fred and George. They didn't care to read their books from previous years but _I did_.

I would take their Transfiguration, Charms and Potions books and just read theory all day. _I would even practice magic in my room. _I knew for a fact that the ministry wouldn't be able to tell that an underage witch was, in fact, doing magic outside of school. _What did I care? _Laws, were made to be broken, after all.

I wanted a really good book on Defense, and I desperately wanted Hermione to visit so I could pilfer a book from her. She was a know-it-all, so I knew that she would have a good collection of books. I asked Percy for some of his, but he wouldn't shut up about them.

Percy and Dad were the only ones who talked to me._**Dad made a point of keeping me around him**_. I think he sensed I was very lonely. I was grateful that he wanted me around for conversation. He didn't look at me like a Gryffindor would a Slytherin. He looked at me and treated me like his _daughter_, _like family_.

_Percy did too_. I was his sister, not a foul Slytherin. At first, Percy didn't know how to treat me but something must've changed him. I think he wanted to keep me near, which is funny because Percy nearly always does exactly what Mum does. And Mum was not interested in me being around her _as much_. She didn't need to say it; her actions proved everything.

When I was around Percy, we mostly talked about spells and the theory behind them. I was surprised that I could keep up with my brother, who was five years older than me. Percy seemed to be proud of me. _**I'd finished top of my class**_, and he hoped that I'd be a prefect like him. Percy badly wanted to be Head Boy. He too was constantly in his room, writing to Penelope of course. I actually liked spending _some _time around Percy. He was family, and he made me feel at home.

This summer, we had went to Egypt and stayed for a little over two weeks. We had won a lottery, and we decided to go see Bill. I wasn't even allowed to go into some of the pyramids. They were _too graphic _for a twelve year old. Complete bull, of course. If I could handle Tom, then I could handle a damn pyramid.

We'd gotten back from Egypt three days ago. We were to come back to the Burrow for a week, and then head to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there for the last night of our summer holiday_. _It was just more convenient this way_. _

I sat near Percy, who'd just received his Head Boy's badge. I talked to him and the twins from time to time. They were too playful for my temperament, but I really loved being around them. _They had a sharp cunning that I appreciated, and I learned a lot from them._

Ron annoyed me with his insolence. If he wasn't on about me being a Slytherin, he was on about Harry or Hermione. He wouldn't shut up about that mangy rat he called a pet, _Scabbers_. It was looking sicker and sicker ever since we left Egypt. _How I wish it would die?_

"Ron, dear, have you heard from Harry?" Mum asked, setting apple pie on the table.

George reached across me and Percy to get to the pie. Percy and I glared at him. George smiled, winking at us both.

"I got a letter from him three days ago." Ron was very impatient to see Harry and Hermione. He'd planned to meet up with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron in a week.

Mum looked at Dad, and I narrowed my eyes at them both. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

"Well, he's been with the muggles for a while. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind him spending the rest of the holiday with us." Mum said, with a warm smile.

"I bet Ginny wouldn't mind that." Fred said, grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, sending him a glare. Then, I looked to Mum and Dad.

Something about Mum's smile was forced and very fake. _What was she playing at?_ I looked to Percy to see if he'd noticed anything, but he was looking at a letter from Penelope. He could care less about Harry coming over. Grabbing the apple pie, I cut myself a slice and bit into it.

"This is good Mum." I said, hoping that she would look at me like she used to, for once.

Mum looked up and smiled at me. "I'll have to show you how to make it one day." Her smile seemed sincere and so did her words. I looked to Dad, and his head inclined slightly in my direction. I smiled at him. _**Maybe there was hope yet**__._ I thought.

That night I went to sleep. All seemed well.

* * *

><p>The week passed fast. On our last night at the Burrow, I heard a ruckus downstairs. I got up and walked to the kitchen.<p>

"Dad," I said groggily. "What's wrong? Dad?" I asked. He looked up and I could tell he didn't want to tell me what was wrong.

Dad took off his glasses and sighed tiredly. "There's been a disturbance at Harry's home." He said wearily. "Harry blew up his aunt and ran away. Everyone is searching for him now."

"They have to find him! Sirius Black is out there! They have to find him now!" I yelled, worried for Harry.

Dad's eyes snapped onto me, surprised by my words. "You're all worried about Black too." I said slowly.

Dad eyes widened slightly and he began cleaning his glasses. "You and Mum. That's why Mum wanted him over so badly-to protect Harry from Black. Why?" I asked hurriedly.

"Ginny, it's not-this isn't my place to say, but we are worried about Harry. Pack your things. We're leaving in the morning." Dad said resolvedly, clapping me lightly on the shoulder and then leaving the kitchen.

I went upstairs and said a charm that folded my clothes and packed everything for me. I heard footsteps down the stairs again. I silently opened my door and tip-toed down the staircase. I stopped, pausing to hear my Mum and Dad talking.

"Fudge didn't want the Prophet to know that Black has been talking in his sleep, muttering '_He's at Hogwarts' _over and over. And they say it was like Black wasn't even affected by the dementors. We think he's after Harry, and after breaking out of Azkaban, there's no telling what Black will do in order to kill him. If he broke out of Azkaban, he can definitely get into Hogwarts. Dumbledore's trying to find a way to stop him. He doesn't want the dementors at the school." Dad said wearily.

"And he's right!" Mum exclaimed. "I've never heard of dementors at a school. Outrageous! As long as Dumbledore is there, Harry will be fine. Now, I've got to go wake the others, dear." Mum said, reaching up to kiss Dad on the cheek and heading toward the staircase.

Quickly, I ducked and shrunk into the darkness of the staircase. I was glad she didn't stop by my room to awaken me first. Hurrying back into my room, I closed the door and I waited. Sure as ever, Mum opened the door and saw that I was packed. Her brow furrowed confusedly. I knew she was wondering how I got packed so quickly.

"Mum, I'm going to take a shower, okay." I said, leaving the room. Mum nodded, her gaze was stern.

Three hours passed, and then we were off to the Leaky Cauldron. We checked in with Tom, the barman. I spotted Hermione, who ran up and hugged Ron. I looked to the clock, seeing that it was nine o'clock in the morning. Together, Mum and I were to get everyone's shopping on our own. How we were going to do this, I didn't know, nor did I really care.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all came back later. I couldn't look at Harry without blushing. I mean, he did save my life last year. I talked to Mum and Hermione for a bit over Love Potions, and I listened to Percy talk non-stop about being Head Boy. He was constantly bragging about it to his Penelope. Again, for the thousandth time that summer, I wished he would just shut up. When I got tired of being around their "happy fest," I sighed and went upstairs to bed.

**Note To Readers:** 85% of this story may be Harry Potter compatible. Please don't get angry when it's not or when I blur the timeline into one. I'm doing a lot of compressing.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ally

_Chapter 2 (A New Ally__)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own absolutely nothing.

On the train ride, I sat around Astoria for a bit. Ron didn't want me around, eavesdropping on him and his friends. He dismissed me from the compartment. I don't see why I had to leave. There was a man in their compartment by the name of R.J. Lupin. He must be the new Defense professor. I didn't want to sit with Astoria, but I found her compartment and sat down. Astoria talked of her summer. She asked me how I liked Egypt. I knew she was alluding to my family's financial status and the money we'd won from the Ministry; I didn't like her talking about my family's situation at all. Yet I remained indifferent and showed no reaction to her haughty, pointed remarks that indirectly alluded to my family's lack of money. There was a noise outside the compartment door. Then, the door was abruptly snatched open.

Malfoy.

"Ah, Weasley, I heard your family won some gold. Pity you can't afford to move out of that shack you call a home." Malfoy sneered, his platinum blonde hair gleaming almost white in this light.

"You've proven that wealth isn't exempt from stupidity, Malfoy." I said snidely.

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed at me and, with a cold glance at me and a nod to Astoria, he left the compartment.

Astoria gazed at the door, almost longingly. "Don't tell me you like Malfoy." I spat. Astoria sneered at me, and looked out the window.

Then, our compartment door opened again. Thinking that it was Malfoy, I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Malfoy, what do you want now?" I fumed. Upon turning around, I saw that it was Nott. "As you can see, Weasley, I'm not Malfoy." He said, smirking at me.

For him to be a third year, he was very tall and weedy. He was nothing like Ron, who was tall and wiry. Yet, even though he was frail looking, he was aesthetically appealing. His skin was pale. Nott's hair was a very dark brown, and his eyes were dark chocolate. On anyone else's face, his eyes would've been warm and welcoming. His, however, were coldly intelligent and unrelenting. I turned my gaze from him and looked to Astoria. She looked like she'd been expecting him to stop by. Nott sat next to Astoria. They began talking in a very hushed manner. They seemed to be arguing over something. Getting bored, I decided to read my Potions textbook, even though I'd read Ron's this summer. Potions was the hardest subject I had, and I did have some difficulty with it. However, I liked the subject a lot. I just didn't want to give Snape a reason to label me as yet another dim-witted Weasley.

Throughout their "conversation"- that's if you could call it that - Nott kept glancing at me. I was getting really annoyed by this guy. _What was his problem_? At the end of that thought, the train jolted to a hault. The luggage above us collapsed onto the floor and we'd all fallen out of our seat. I had ungracefully landed on top of Nott, who was smirking up at me. Rolling my eyes, I stood and rushed out of the compartment. I definitely needed to get away from _him_. I staggered to Ron's compartment in the dark and opened the door. A lot of people were in the hall, which made it difficult to get around; I, however, was somehow able to force my way through all the chaos and inside their space. Neville, Harry, Ron and someone too big to be Hermione was in the corner. Where was Hermione?

"Come in and sit down." That was Harry's voice. "Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here."

I thanked Merlin that it was dark enough to hide my blush. Sitting down on the seat, I heard Neville yelp. Hermione's blasted cat, Crookshanks, must've gotten to him. I wondered,_ what was happening in all of this chaos _Then, all of a sudden, the train got darker. _How was that even possible?_ And it got cold, extremely cold. It was so cold that it felt like ice pierced every part of you, even your soul. I couldn't focus on anything but the cold.

"_You silly, stupid little girl. No one loves you. No one will ever love you." _

Tom! My head violently whipped around, searching for him. How was he here? He's gone. He's gone!

"_You're worthless. Harry will never love you. Your mother will never love you. You are a disappointment, a disgrace. Stupid, silly little Ginny."_

And I would've screamed, if the cold hadn't've had such a powerful hold on me. My scream was completely silenced. My lungs were able to do nothing but breathe, and it felt like I wasn't even doing that. There wasn't enough air in the world to help control the pace of my heart. It was beating so fast. I thought I'd have a heart attack any moment.

"_Stupid girl. Your death would be a favor to everyone."_

In my head, I couldn't help but beg and plead for it to stop. _Please, make it stop. Make it stop! Not again! Please, NOT AGAIN! _I was beginning to become more aware of my surroundings, although Tom was still raging loudly in my head.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. "Stay where you are."

He got slowly to his feet. He had a handful of fire held out in front of him. The door slid open before Lupin could reach it. Lupin's flames illuminated the tall cloaked figure in the doorway; a figure that reached the ceiling and had glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, scabbed hands that appeared to be dead and decaying, like in water.

It was visible for only a second. The Dementor beneath the cloak could sense our gaze. It reached out its hand and advanced toward us. Then it drew in a slow, long, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. If possible, a more intense wave of cold covered the room. The cold was in my heart. My vision was no more. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head. It was too cold. A throbbing sensation filled every part of me. Tom was louder than ever now. Then a white light surrounded us in a thick, white fog that filled the compartment. The lanterns above lit and the train jolted, as if it were trying to start back up again. And sure enough, the train began to move. Confusion was everywhere. Harry was being revived by Lupin. He looked so terrible.

My brother, the idiot, didn't recognize what it was. How could he not know? After all, Dad had talked about them a lot this summer. Lupin informed us all of the obvious: They were Dementors. He left, and then he returned. Lupin then handed each of us a slab of chocolate that instantly made me feel warm and much better. I was huddled in the corner, and I couldn't help the small sob that escaped my lips. Hermione came and comforted me. I just couldn't stop trembling. We didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey.

* * *

><p>I was in my room with Astoria, who was lying on the bed across from me. She looked incredibly pale, almost as pale as I looked. <em>Must still be shaken up over that Dementor<em>, I thought, very pleased that she was frightened. But those things were horrible. _I must know how to stop them._ Resigning myself to read up on Dementors in the library, I got under the cover and waited for Malfoy to do his routinely nighttime stop. And sure enough, he came by.

"Your boyfriend fainted like a little girl, Weasley." Malfoy spat, his pale eyes cold and victorious.

"And you ran into my brothers's compartment like the little coward that you are." I smirked, knowing that Malfoy hated to be called a coward.

His lips pursed. "I'll curse you to hell and back if you ever call me a coward again, Weasley." Malfoy gritted, his teeth bared and his fists balled.

"It seems I hit a nerve, _Draco._" I spat. Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You filthy little blood traitor. One day, you'll get yours." Malfoy sneered. I intentionally yawned.

Malfoy slammed the door and I smirked. Astoria glared at me.

"Jealous much." I quipped, with a vindictive smirk on my face.

"You wish." Astoria scoffed. "Jealous, _of a Weasley._" She spat, laughing at me.

Something inside me stirred at the pit of my stomach. I wanted to curse her within an inch of her life. I wanted to curse her and Malfoy both. I wanted to hear them scream. I wanted them to look at me and know that it was I who was their superior, not the other way around.

_Wait, where did that come from?_ I wondered. Shaking my head, I settled myself under the covers and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Things at Hogwarts progressed as normally as they could. The only exception was the Dementors, who were now stationed at the school gates. I felt as if the cold was getting closer each and every single day. From what I'd read about them, which wasn't all that much since books on the creatures weren't common, Dementors couldn't resist happy, excited humans. I was just waiting for them to enter Hogwarts. There was a spell to repel them, but it was very difficult to master. I could never do it. Whenever I uttered <em>Expecto Patronum<em>, a silver vapor emitted from my wand and surrounded me. I kept trying to find a happy memory and let it 'fill me'- as the book said - but I just couldn't do it. Too much reminded me of Tom, Astoria, Parkinson and Malfoy.

_I hated being back at Hogwarts. _

Slytherin was torturous for me. I always had to guard myself. _I always had to change_. I had to be callous, cunning and ruthless. I had to watch out for me and me alone. In here, they preyed on weakness. Some, like Malfoy and Parkinson, thrived on it. In here, one had to do what was necessary to survive. For now, I was content to stay quiet and practically invisible. Only being quiet and unnoticed made me really remember who I am. I was a Weasley, not some ruthless pureblood with a huge ego.

_Still, this environment was very natural to me_. This was odd, since I'd always grown up in the warmth and now I'd been submerged completely in the cold. But, in Slytherin, I thrived the most. In Slytherin, I was on a path to meet my true potential. Astoria and I weren't getting along as well as we had last year. We were never friends, but we did tolerate each other exceedingly well. Now, however, all she ever did was look at me coldly. I preferred to stay away from her, except when we were sleeping in our dorms.

Malfoy and Parkinson were annoying. They'd say hurtful things every day to get a rise out of me. So far, my composure had not cracked; however, I did throw a _Bat-Bogey Hex_ at Parkinson one night in the common room. I was only there for a moment, when she threw a book that hit me in the back of my head. I turned around and, before I knew what I was doing, I'd fired the curse at her. She screamed when the bogeys attacked her and the Slytherins, out of self-preservation, didn't dare come to her rescue. Only Astoria lightly grabbed my wrist, snapping me out of my trance-like state.

After that incident, Parkinson never physically assaulted me again but it wasn't enough to shut her up. I really wanted to use my _Bat Bogey Hex_ on Malfoy. He'd never be quiet, and he seemed to be everywhere I went. Twice we almost dueled, with Snape stopping every confrontation. I could tell that Snape was getting tired of our "stupidity." He threatened to take points and give us both detention. That still wasn't enough to stop Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle from pestering me in the corridors. Malfoy bullied me nearly every single day in the library. He was an infuriating jerk who wouldn't lay off. I was glad to hear that Hagrid's hippogriff had attacked him. I often wondered why it didn't finish the job for everyone here. That would've been a very kind favor to the world. I was in the library now, thinking about the prat, when Malfoy walked over to my table.

"All the knowledge in the world couldn't get you out of poverty, Weasley." He drawled.

_How I wanted to choke him? _I thought, whilst reading a book on Occlumency and Legilimency. I didn't react, nor did I look up at him. Malfoy snatched the book out of my hand.

"What's this? Occlumency and Legilimency!" He said coldly. "As if you could master either−you, a Weasley!" He sneered, his smirk cruel and vindictive.

The chair beneath me scraped the floor, as I stood abruptly. "Give me the book, Malfoy." I said threateningly, saying each word slowly.

"What are you going to do, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked, his eyes cold and unyielding.

"Give it back. Now!" I snapped. Malfoy's smirk widened. He had lifted the book higher, when a movement behind Malfoy caught my attention.

I saw Professor Lupin behind Malfoy, and his gaze clearly disapproving. "Mr. Malfoy, kindly return Miss. Weasley's book." Lupin said pleasantly, his right eyebrow raised.

Malfoy's head snapped to the side upon hearing the professor. Malfoy coldly glared at me, and then he handed the book back to me, shoving it against my chest. Then, he quickly retreated.

I offered a grateful nod to Lupin. "Thank you, professor."

"No problem at all, Ginny." He said. His brows were knitted together in what seemed to be confusion. And he wasn't leaving.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Professor?" I sighed. Lupin seemed to hesitate, but he did speak his mind.

"I was just thinking about how often I see you in here." He said politely, with a little smile.

"No, you were thinking about a Weasley in Slytherin." I drawled with a little smirk. "It's all right."

I sat back down, and wondered would the professor sit with me. And he did. I was extremely surprised by this. I didn't get to associate with many people, besides Astoria, of course.

"Yes," Lupin said, nodding his head thoughtfully. "I couldn't help that thought."

I laughed in response to this, lightening the atmosphere between us. "It's understandable. You wouldn't be the first, nor will you be the last to think it."

It was only when Lupin smiled that I noticed something about him. He didn't look well. He seemed to be very tired and weak. Still, he seemed understanding and welcoming.

"Why do you always spend your lunchtime in here? How come you don't sit with your friends? And I'm curious as to why you wish to learn Occlumency _and_ Legilimency." The professor said with a carefully calculated delicateness. It wasn't too intrusive, but it was slightly curious.

"There's no such thing as having a friend in Slytherin." I said bluntly.

Lupin looked saddened by this. "What of Miss. Greengrass?" I lauged.

"Astoria, you mean." I said, looking the professor square in the eyes. He nodded. "She is _not _my friend. She was once an ally, but she is no longer so." I said nonchalantly.

Lupin looked troubled by my tone. I continued: "I like the library. The books comfort me, along with the knowledge. Sometimes the library-"

_Sometimes the library is all I have_. Somehow, Professor Lupin seemed to know what I was going to say. His gaze was assessing, thoughtful and yet compassionate.

"And Occlumency? Legilimency?" He asked.

I smirked. "I see you're not easily distracted." The professor nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Not at all." He said. I shrugged.

"It's what Snape does." I spat, saying Snape's name so viciously that Lupin seemed to slightly flinch by my tone.

Nevertheless, he smiled and nodded his head. "And?" Lupin inquired further. I sized Lupin up, seeing that he was no real threat to me.

"It'll give me several advantages I'll need in Slytherin." I said slowly. Lupin looked a bit confused so I explained further. I made sure my voice was low; I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us.

"I could anticipate people's…actions toward me, if I knew Legilimency. It would help me to somewhat relax my guard." I sighed, knowing this to be a partial truth.

Professor Lupin nodded. "I doubt you'll be able to learn it on your own, Ginny."

"I know and I definitely don't want to ask Snape to teach me. He'd outright refuse. Would you teach me?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

Lupin chuckled at my words. "You assume that I'm an accomplished Occlumens or a Legilimens."

The smile quickly slid from my face. "You are not?" I asked. Professor Lupin shook his head 'no'. I nodded.

"Would you teach me, if you knew?" I asked quietly, wondering how he'd respond.

"Yes, Ginny, I would." He said gently, and I could tell that he was sincere. Being around Tom for a year gave me the ability to tell whether someone was lying or being honest.

"Still, I think you should read up on the subject." Lupin said, standing. I looked up, slightly disappointed to see him leave. "Classes begin in five minutes. I suggest you start tidying up here. And Ginny, if you ever wish to talk, my door is always open." He said, offering me a warm smile that wasn't fake. I nodded and thanked him. He left.

_Maybe this year won't be all that terrible_, I thought. I cleaned up the surrounding area, grabbed some books and headed to Herbology, feeling hope.

* * *

><p>Classes at Hogwarts went on normally. In Transfiguration, we learned how to transform animals into drinking glasses. In history, dull Professor Binns talked about the International Warlock Convention of 1289. Potions was a challenge, but I kept studying the properties of the ingredients. I found that the more familiar I became with the properties, the easier it was for me to determine and <em>even manipulate<em> the base of each potion. I was becoming very talented at Potions; talented enough to get approving nods from Snape. Finally, he was noticing that I wasn't dim-witted at all. I would show him. _I would show them all_!

I spent hours in the library searching Potion books. I was so familiar with properties now; I could manipulate the properties to almost anything I wanted. I was interested in creating my own inventions, and I had a lot of ideas I wanted to put into fruition. Classes, for me, were going exceedingly well. I spent my days and nights studying. Astoria would watch me and so her anger dimmed. Last year, I helped her with all of her homework. It was one of the reasons why she'd placed so well in our class. Back then, she was an ally. Now, however, I didn't know what she was. At dinner, she finally spoke without behaving resentfully.

"Ginevra." Astoria said, sitting down beside me. I glanced at her and continued to eat my food.

Astoria sighed. Then, she regained her composure, tossing her blond hair over her shoulders. "Look, you should know that-"

"Not here." I interrupted. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed in our direction, clearly eavesdropping. Astoria nodded, and we continued our dinner in silence. When we reached our dorm, I shut the door and placed a silencing charm on the room, charming the door locked.

Astoria looked impressed. I fought the urge to smirk. "You were saying."

"You should know that my behavior of late has been inexcusable." Astoria said flatly.

I knew she didn't mean anything she'd said. For this reason, I got to the point.

"What can I do for you now, Astoria?" I asked, truly bored by her.

Astoria looked as if she was going to say something, but she thought better of it. _Smart girl_. I sneered inside my head. "Let me see, perhaps your Potions essay." I drawled. Astoria's blue eyes blinked. I smirked.

"Fine, but there is a price you'll have to pay. After all, nothing in this world is free." I sneered, sending her a look of complete disdain.

"And what is your price? Don't tell me its gold, Weasley. Wouldn't that wound your pride?" She said snidely.

I smirked. "Quite the contrary. I consider myself a part of the trade and you a client. This is simply good business. Two galleons of gold for each essay I write you. Fifteen galleons of gold, when I help you study for our exams. Nonnegotiable, of course. Do you agree to my terms?" I finished coldly, looking at her as if she were nothing.

Astoria silently fumed. "Look at it this way: You'd never owe me anything. You wouldn't even have to pretend to like me. We'd both benefit mutually. So, what say you, Astoria?" I asked, sitting on the bed. I intentionally cracked open my Potions book.

Astoria smirked, her expression _bordering friendly_. "I accept. Now, write my essay on the Shrinking Solution." She ordered, going to her drawer and getting the gold.

She put two Galleons in my hand and, afterward, I began her essay. I finished it in forty minutes. She was satisfied, especially after I said a spell that altered my handwriting to hers. Afterward, I took a shower. Then, I dried my hair and body with a charm. I later settled myself under the covers, reading more about Occlumency. Then, I heard someone outside the door. Upon looking up, I saw the door knob move but it didn't budge. I smirked, and Astoria's lips thinned. She knew it was Malfoy. After he couldn't get inside, he gave up and left. I put away the book and turned out the light. Afterward, I slept fabulously.

* * *

><p>"Up. Get up!" said a voice outside our room door.<p>

I heard someone banging on the door, as if they'd tear it down. Groggily, I stirred and looked at the time. It was close to eleven o'clock.

Putting on some suitable pants, I snatched the door opened. "What's going on?" I asked.

The Slytherin prefect − a tall sixth year − looked at me disdainfully. "Just go downstairs with the others, Weasley." He spat.

I drew my wand lightening fast and pointed it at his throat. "Answer, now." I hissed, jabbing the wand into his throat.

I felt the boy shiver. He was scared. _Good. _"Black is in the school. They say - they say he destroyed Gryffindor Tower's portrait. Dumbledore ordered all of the prefects to take the students to the Great Hall."

I jabbed my wand deeper into the boy's neck. He whimpered. _Coward! _"What about Potter? Did Black finally get him?" I slapped the boy, when he tried to reach for his wand. It clattered to the floor and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Start talking or I start hexing." I hissed, smirking at him.

"Potter wasn't hurt. Now, get off, you lunatic." The prefect said, clearly intimidated.

"If you're smart, you wouldn't attempt revenge against me." I threatened, shoving his wand into his hand.

The boy left, muttering something about a 'crazy bitch.' I smirked and woke Astoria. Together, we headed downstairs and waited in the common room for the two prefects to arrive.

"Line up straight! We'll be spending the night in the Great Hall." said the girl prefect.

While filing out of the common room, Astoria walked up beside me. She was whining about leaving the bed at this hour. Malfoy was even worse; the prat wouldn't shut up, as usual. Theodore Nott walked up beside me, looking first at Astoria and then me.

"Is she alright?" Nott wondered, frowning at Astoria.

"She'll live." I responded flatly. All three of us walked up to the Great Hall in silence. Our classmates were trying to understand what was going on. I wanted to find Ron, Hermione and Harry but the prefects wouldn't allow it. Sighing, I settled into the sleeping bag in between Nott and Astoria. I didn't want to be anywhere near Nott, but I refused to sleep near Malfoy. He was on the other side of Astoria. I didn't sleep easily that night.

I just couldn't.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, things at Hogwarts were uneventful. All people did was hypothesize about how Sirius Black broke into the castle. Their theories were completely ridiculous, even Malfoy's.<p>

Nott was often around Astoria, which meant that he was often around me. He wasn't all that bad of a guy. He was quiet, and he kept mostly to himself. I found his temperament tolerable, and I liked his company. He was pompous and he was prejudiced. Nott, however, was nothing like Malfoy. Together, we hypothesized how Black could've gotten in.

"I wonder how he was able to fool the Dementors. I read about them. It's not an easy thing to do. They sense anything that can feel, including animals." I said, biting my lower lip.

"His feats stump the Minister, the ministry workers, the professors _and_ Dumbledore. Do you really think _you _can figure this out?" Theodore drawled, sitting on Astoria's bed.

I glared at him. "I'm only _trying _to figure this out." I drawled. Nott smirked.

"I assume you've heard about your precious Potter's defeat. Courtesy of Diggory." Nott said, smirking vindictively at me.

I didn't go to that particular Quidditch match. I was still trying to learn Occlumency, Legilimency and _French_. I'd taken an interest in the language, and I was advancing well in it too.

Nott continued: "We should definitely win the cup this year. Not to mention, Potter's loss of his precious _Nimbus Two Thousand_. Tut tut." Nott drawled, his smirk widening.

"He doesn't cope well with the Dementors. You wouldn't either, if you'd experienced half of what he had." I said, bored. Nott's left eyebrow raised.

"Wouldn't I?" Theodore asked, his soft voice bordering dangerous.

Turning my head away from him, I remembered that Nott's mother had died at a young age. I'd been tactless to say that, but I honestly didn't care about that now. I never apologized to him.

"Was it necessary for you to pay him a hospital visit?" Theodore asked snidely. I sneered.

"Obviously, it was." I sneered, plopping down on my bed, opening the book on Occlumency and Legilimency.

"How do you fool them all like that?" Nott said, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully at me.

He continued: "You have your brother, Granger _and _Potter thinking that you're this sweet- tempered, innocent little girl. We all know that's quite the contrary." Nott remarked, gazing at me calculatingly.

"Well, little Ginny must keep up appearances." I drawled, smiling wickedly at him. Nott shook his head.

"You definitely belong here, Weasley." He said, more to himself. He was infatuated by the thought of a Weasley being in Slytherin.

"Let me see that book. I'm somewhat familiar with the art of Occlumency, but not so much with Legilimency. Want to practice?" He asked, smirking mischievously at me.

"No, you could damage my mind!" I spat. "What about a test subject?" I said, thinking of a suitable alternative, other than myself of course.

"Willing or unwilling?" Nott said, his eyes piercing mine. Clearly, he was surprised that I'd suggest such a thing.

"Ignorantly willful will do, I think." I responded nonchalantly.

Nott sighed, bored. "Who?"

"How I wish it could be Malfoy?" I spat viciously.

"Even he's not that stupid, Ginevra." Nott said almost sadly.

"Obviously!" I drawled. "No, it'll have to be someone young. A first year Slytherin will do. Can you go get one?" I asked, grabbing the book from Nott.

"Now?" Nott asked, wide-eyed.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "No, next year. Of course, now! Just go and get someone" I snapped. Theodore's eyes flashed dangerously at me. I turned a page in the book on my lap.

Theodore left, closing the door with a "mind your attitude, Ginevra."

It didn't take Nott long to find a young first year girl. She was completely infatuated with him. We read the directions carefully, Theodore in particular. The next hour was spent sifting through the girl's memories. It wasn't easy; it required a lot of control to first fully enter her mind, and then to slow the rushing memories down until they made sense. The first year girl didn't like it. She wanted to leave, but one smile from Nott silenced her. We continued practicing. The girl even agreed to come back, whenever Nott wanted her company.

"I think she's in love with you." I said, teasing Nott, who glared coldly at me. I smirked.

"Just like you're in love with Potter." Theodore spat. Silence followed, and we didn't talk anymore for that evening.

* * *

><p>I burst the doors to our D.A.D.A. class open and I stormed out with the rest of the class.<p>

_Stupid Snape. _I thought. _Setting an essay on werewolves. We're second year, for crying out loud!_

Entering the library, I waved at Madame Pince and headed to the Magical Creatures section. Even though I wanted to slam the book onto the table, I patiently opened it and gathered some parchment and ink to take notes. Upon reading the passage, I felt that it reminded me a lot of someone.

I exhaled all the air in my lungs. _Professor Lupin!_

* * *

><p>I knew I wouldn't be able to see Lupin, until a couple of days after the full moon. It was the weekend now, and he'd still be recovering from the effects of his transformation. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Ron promised he'd bring me some sweets from Honeydukes. I gave Nott ten sickles to bring me back a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans and some of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. I couldn't wait to visit Hogsmeade next year.<p>

I spent the day practicing Legilimency on Amanda, the Slytherin girl who was in love with Nott. Theodore and I were getting much better at Legilimency. Entering her mind and seeing her memories was very easy for me now. I was much better than Nott, although Theodore would never admit that.

Amanda liked Theodore a lot, but Nott didn't return the sentiments at all. I decided to give her the large barrel of Every Flavor Beans. I would tell her they were a gift from Theodore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind _much. _I did essays for Astoria, Goyle, Crabbe and Bulstrode. I raked in more than fifty galleons a week, and I made close to two-hundred galleons a month. This didn't even include the money I'd make off of exam week!

I was well on my way to becoming very well-off. I loved the feeling I got when handling a lot of the upper-classmen's essays. They were grateful for my discretion. No one, outside of myself and them personally, needed to know that they were technically cheating. As long as they passed with flying colors and Snape was still unaware, then they were more than perfectly fine with the situation. _Even Theodore wasn't aware of my trade, _as I liked to call it. I headed to the Great Hall to meet Ron, who kept me waiting for thirty minutes.

"Where were you?" I snapped at Ron. Ron sent me an irritated look.

"Snape nearly caught Harry in Hogsmeade." He said off-handedly. He didn't mean to tell me something as personal as that. Since I'd been sorted into Slytherin, he never told me anything personal at all.

"He did what!" I hissed. "Black's out there! Is he mad?"

Ron flushed red and cringed. "We've heard that already, Gin. Now, here. I've got to go." Ron said, thrusting the chocolate in my hand and taking off up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Professor." I said, moving uncomfortably on the wooden bench before Lupin's desk.<p>

"Yes, Ginny." Professor Lupin said, gazing at me patiently. He was urging me to continue. He often did this during the many evening conversations we had.

"I _know_." I whispered.

Lupin frowned and said, "Excuse me." I sighed.

I held up my hand and drew my wand, placing a silencing charm on the room. "I know about your lycanthropy. Snape set that essay and I figured it out. I haven't told anyone. I'll never tell anyone."

Lupin nodded gratefully. "You've been a great friend to me, Ginny." I smiled and nodded. Lupin sat down and took a deep sigh.

"I know you're wondering how it happened and how I was able to be educated at Hogwarts." Lupin said and I nodded.

He continued: "When I was a boy, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. A vile beast he was. Anyway, my parent's feared that I wouldn't be accepted and rightfully so. It was only by the good grace of Dumbledore that I was allowed to study the craft here. _The Whomping Willow _was built for me." Professor Lupin said reminiscently, a small smile on his face.

I shook my head, realization dawning on me. "The ghost stories. Not a ghost! You." I said in awe. Professor Lupin chuckled.

"You're a bright girl, Ginny. One of the brightest I've ever seen. Yes, it was me. I was sent there during my transformations, to protect others and myself." He finished, his voice too wry. And somewhat bitter.

"It didn't go as well as you would've liked it to." I said simply. Lupin nodded.

"That is all, for today, Ginny. Forgive me. One day, perhaps, I'll have the courage to tell you the whole story. But today, the things I've said shall simply have to suffice." Lupin said. I nodded.

"You look tired, Professor. You should get some rest." Remus smiled warmly at me.

"I'll do that, thanks." I left his room with a grin, curious about all of Remus's stories.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was excessively pleased with himself. Poor Hagrid! Lucius Malfoy's power at the Ministry could easily get Buckbeak executed. Even with all of the extra work Hermione was putting in the library now, it still wasn't good enough to save the hippogriff. To be honest, Hagrid never stood a chance. I told Hermione this, but she wouldn't hear any of it. I helped her do research on some cases that were similar to Hagrid's. The girl was too determined, too good.<p>

It was during this time, in late February, that I got to know and like Hermione Granger. To me, she was a sweet girl who was truly brilliant and completely useful in so many ways. Befriending Hermione was a great advantage to me. Her acquaintance made me feel less cold, _more human-like_. I valued her company, despite Theodore's, Astoria's and Malfoy's disparaging remarks about her blood. She was a good person, although a little daft when it came to Ron. They weren't speaking because of Crookshanks and that mangy rat Scabbers. The thing was dead. _Good riddance_. Hermione just couldn't see that Ron fancied her. I mean, _really._ How could she not see that?

I couldn't do my normal reading on Occlumency and Legilimency around Hermione in the library, nor could I practice clearing my mind in front of her. Theodore now practiced on me; after all, Amanda was becoming too obsessive. I'd only repelled him from my mind once. I would have to do much better than that. I needed to learn how to Occlude at all times. That was important to me, especially because of Snape. In the corner, Hermione made a noise that brought me back into the moment. Hermione was too over-worked this year. _How the hell was she getting to all of those classes?_ It just didn't make any sense to me. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were angry with her for telling McGonagall about the _Firebolt _that Harry had received. I repeatedly told her it was the right thing to do, but she wouldn't relax. She missed Ron and Harry.

Hermione was going to lose it, as far I was concerned. I pitied the fool who she'd go berserk on.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the Prophet today, Ginevra?" Nott asked, sitting at the end of Astoria's bed.<p>

Astoria rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need to read what everyone's talking about." Astoria said, sighing from boredom.

Theodore sent Astoria a glare. "I read it. Black's going to receive the Dementor's Kiss. Even I pity him." I said quietly.

Astoria's left eyebrow raised, and she laid back onto the bed. "I don't understand it." Astoria said omnisciently, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Understand what?" I asked irritably. I didn't miss the look Astoria sent Theodore, who shook his head 'no'.

"Tell me. Now!" I insisted and Astoria smirked.

"What's in it for me?" She asked. I looked to Theodore, who sat up straighter if that was even possible.

"Black was always considered a blood traitor among our circle." Nott said slowly, looking at me to gauge my reaction.

Of course, Nott was talking about the Death Eaters. My father often talked about those families linked with You-Know-Who.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "How could you consider a man who murdered twelve muggles a blood traitor? Not to mention that other fellow he killed." I asked slowly, trying to understand what Theodore was saying.

"I mean that he never appeared to support our ways." Nott said in a matter of fact manner.

"Much like you and your family." Astoria spat. Her mouth wrinkled in distaste. My eyes flashed dangerously in her direction, and finally the cow quieted.

"According to my father, Black was friends with Potter's dad and that Pettigrew fellow he murdered. They were all very close friends. No one would've ever thought that Black could do something like that-especially after befriending kind like _theirs_. But he did. He turned traitor and surprised everyone." Theodore finished, sitting up toward the head of Astoria's bed.

"Strange. Very strange. So that was hushed up for all of these years." I wondered aloud.

"No, it just depends on who you know." Astoria said, looking at Theodore then back at me. "They say he was the Potter's secret keeper and that Black personally handed the Potters over to the Dark Lord." Astoria finished, her eyes alight with a malicious sparkle that I didn't like.

_Dad must know! What about Harry?_ I wondered.

I tried to remain as indifferent as I could to this new information. I only let my eyes widen at the realization that the Potters had obviously been betrayed. This thought had never occurred to me. The Potters took measures to protect themselves from Voldemort. And, sadly, those measures had failed.

"It all makes sense now. So, why kill Pettigrew?" I asked Theodore.

Nott clearly didn't want to talk about this. "Pettigrew found Black and wanted to kill him for his betrayal. Black, however, wouldn't be killed so easily. After he killed Pettigrew and the muggles, the Ministry surrounded him and hauled him to Azkaban. He's never been heard of since." Theodore finished.

Astoria began laughing manically. Theodore and I looked at her like she'd lost her mind. _Had she?_

"The only thing they found of Pettigrew was his finger. A finger!" Astoria said, still laughing.

I couldn't help but look at her disdainfully. Nott threw her a distasteful look.

"What? That takes an incredible amount of power that we _all_ can appreciate." She said, smirking at Nott especially. Theodore just shook his head and began writing his essay again. But I couldn't help but think of Black. That monster was getting exactly what he deserved.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match turned out to be in Harry's favor. He flew extremely well with that <em>Firebolt<em> of his. Malfoy was angry, now more than ever. He was serving detention with Crabbe, Goyle and Flint for that stupid prank he'd pulled on Harry during the match. _Idiot!_

After the match, I couldn't help but notice Harry looking at Chang. And she was looking at him. _Great, now he likes her! _Yet the hype of the match wasn't what people were talking about now. All anyone could talk about was how Sirius Black had entered Gryffindor Tower yet again-this time, with the help of Longbottom. How could he be so stupid as to leave written passwords lying around?

"It's a shame that Black couldn't take care of your brother for us, Weasley." Malfoy said, his voice cold and taunting. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The real shame is that your stupidity lost us all fifty house points." I sneered, walking away to head to the Slytherin commons. Malfoy, however, was right behind me.

"At least my family doesn't sleep in one room." He spat, pushing me up against the stone wall hard. _How I wanted to curse his head off?_

His wand was now pointed at my throat. "Go ahead, Malfoy. Harry threw mud on you, and Granger slapped you around like the worthless little coward you are." I said, grinning maliciously at him.

Malfoy slapped me so hard that I lost my balance. I tumbled far down the stone stairs. Darkness welcomed me, and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>I was unconscious for two days and a half. Snape was forced to give Malfoy a detention for giving me a concussion. The idiot nearly killed me, and Snape knew that. Ron, Hermione and Harry visited me. Hermione, however, visited me alone. She was speaking to Ron and Harry again, but she was very busy with Hagrid's case. Even Professor Lupin visited, although his visit was very brief.<p>

"We beat your house for the Quidditch cup." Harry said awkwardly, standing next to Ron who was seated on my bed. Ron smiled broadly, looking smug. I rolled my eyes and tried to remind myself to speak coherently in front of Harry.

"No surprise there. Malfoy couldn't compete when you had a Nimbus, so there's no way in the world he'd be able to compete against a Firebolt." I drawled. Harry looked surprised to hear me speak. I couldn't blame him.

"Well, guys, thanks for stopping by. I'm tired now." I said, dismissing them.

Since Ron was hungry, he quickly got to his feet. Upon their leave, Harry turned around and wished me a speedy recovery. I nodded my head at him and blushed, giving him a small thank you. Together, they left the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>I was on the train ride home now. Theodore, Astoria and I were sitting together.<p>

"It was hilarious how Professor Snape exposed that mangy werewolf for what he really is. All this time and we never knew. How could Dumbledore let that thing teach at Hogwarts." Astoria spat, her mouth wrinkled in disgust.

I sent her a glare that shut her up momentarily. Theodore looked at me, and his eyes shown with realization. _He now knew I'd known about Professor Lupin._

Remus had just left. He'd never said goodbye to me. _To think, I considered him my friend_. Obviously, I was very angry with him. I couldn't help but think that something happened in order to make Snape more furious at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin. I also knew that it somehow involved Sirius Black. I didn't believe that, once cornered, Black could escape Dumbledore the way he had. It just didn't seem _right_. Perhaps Black was a very powerful, dark wizard after all. Not wanting to think about Black or Lupin anymore, I decided to change the subject.

"How are you all going to spend your summer? Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup, Theo?" I asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't.

"If it was left up to me, I wouldn't. Father, however, will be handling some business during the match and he wants me to tag along. I'm supposed to learn." Nott said blandly.

"Well, if you see me at the match, don't hesitate to give me a nod. I'll write too." I said, getting up and leaving the compartment to Astoria and Nott.

Only Astoria knew that Theodore and I were a bit more than allies. I almost considered Theodore a friend. Nott, however, liked to study people too much for my tastes. I always felt as though he were analyzing me for my usefulness. Yet I couldn't blame him for that. His company _was_ useful to me. To everyone else, Astoria and Nott were an item who were _very close_. They _talked_ well into the night in our dorm room. Nott and Astoria neither encouraged, nor did they try to fight the rumors. They were content to let people simply think what they wanted to think. Astoria and Nott were childhood associates, so it wasn't uncommon for them to be seen together.

I entered the Trio's compartment and sat down. "Whose owl is that?" I asked, seeing a brown owl with large eyes flying around.

"It's mine." Ron said, blushing. I nodded. "Nice. I'm getting one this summer too."

"You are. How?" Ron asked, his mouth set in a frown. I smirked. "I've been saving up."

"Don't do that." Ron snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up, Ronald." I drawled, sighing from the boredom I was feeling at this very moment.

The train came to a halt. I saw Mum and Dad waiting for us all. I ran to Dad and hugged him. Then, I hugged Mum. I slightly nodded to Nott. Then, I left the station with my family. I could relax now. I was no longer surrounded by my housemates.

**Things are still a bit slow but the ****real**** fun starts happening in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: The Happenings

Chapter 3 (_The Happenings)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own absolutely nothing. **Hope you all like the chapter**.

That summer, I spent my time reading a lot. My regard towards Harry was quickly diminishing, especially now that I was more focused on Occluding my mind at all times. In the early mornings, after my Dad had got home from work (1:00AM), I'd wait for him and Mum to retire to bed. Then, I'd place a sleeping charm on Hermione, as well as a silencing charm on my footsteps. For a safety measure, I'd lock Hermione in the room. No one, except for me, could enter or leave my room. Afterward, I'd Floo to Theodore's Manor and, together, we'd practice Legilimency on one another.

At first, I didn't like Theodore being privy to all of my secrets. From every embarrassing situation to nearly every thought, he somewhat knew them all. It was also true vice versa, especially since I was much better at Legilimency and Occlumency than Nott. He still struggled, mostly with the death of his mother. Nott didn't like to think about that at all. He always wondered, if his father had a hand in her death? No one truly knew; there were just suspicions.

I'd leave the Burrow at two o'clock in the morning, and I'd return a bit after five. I knew Mum was an early riser, so it was important that I was never caught or seen by her or anyone for that matter. Nott Manor was a very extravagant home that was old and sophisticated. From the oil paintings to the Persian rugs, everything was rich and decadent.

"Like what you see, Ginevra." Theodore smirked, trying to gauge my reaction to his home.

I shrugged, giving him a blank look. Theodore's smirk widened, as he shook his head.

"Are you ready?" Nott asked, assessing me in a bored manner.

I inclined my head. "Do it."

"_Legilimens_." He whispered, and I felt him sifting through my mind.

Nott loved doing this; he loved finding memories about the Chamber and Tom. However, Theodore didn't know much beyond the fact that I was possessed by a boy named Tom and that he forced me to open the Chamber. As soon as Theodore neared my memory of Tom's cruel words, I'd powerfully shove him from my mind. This time, he only stayed in my consciousness for less than a minute. _How I hated it when he made me think about Tom?_

"You're getting better at this." Theodore drawled. I, however, knew he was very impressed by my ability to Occlude so quickly.

"You're well on your way to becoming a good Legilimens, Theo." I said, and Nott looked pleased with himself. _Pompous much._

"Your turn. Brace yourself." I whispered. "_Legilimens_."

Instantly, I was able to slow Theodore's memories down and choose which ones I wanted to see. I avoided the memory of his mother's death. I'd seen them one too many times. To be quite honest, I didn't want to hurt him by making him recollect that. I did, however, see a young Theodore watching his father, in his _Death Eater _robes_._ His mask was covered in blood, and his robes were singed and nearly slashed beyond repair. His father didn't look good at all; he looked like he'd collapse at any moment. I'd never seen this memory before. I felt a force pushing me out. It was strong, but it wasn't stronger than my desire to finish viewing this memory.

I watched young Theodore Floo the Greengrasses for help. Mr. Greengrass stepped through the fireplace and sent Theo, through the Floo connection, to his home. There, Theodore sat in a corner with young Astoria and Daphne looking at him, like a freak. _I could sense that was exactly how Theodore felt at that moment._ Then, Nott shoved me violently from his mind.

I was thrown back onto the wooden floor- hard. Panting, I looked up at Nott. "You finally saw what you wanted. You are pleased now." Theodore said, his voice flat and dangerous.

"Yes." I said , coldly indifferent to his words. "Now you know what it feels like to have your secrets attacked." I whispered.

Nott's eyes flashed at me, and I felt that he may curse me at any moment. But the storm in his brown eyes calmed and he violently shoved his neat hair off of his forehead.

"I understand." Nott replied, his voice hard and flat.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said, walking to the richly carved fireplace in his room and Flooing home. I silently headed to my room, _finally affirming that Nott's father was a Death Eater_.

_No,_ I corrected. _He is a Death Eater._ I didn't sleep well at all that night.

* * *

><p>When I wasn't in my room reading or still studying French (and now German), I was either talking to my Dad or helping Mum in the kitchen.<p>

Percy had began his job at the ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. All he could think about was his boss, Mr. Crouch, who he idolized more than Mum! He wouldn't shut up.

Bill was home. So was Charlie. Basically, the World Cup was making the Burrow very crowded. How I'd be able to silence the fireplace at night, I didn't know? But it was very much worth the risk. I had to master Legilimency and Occlumency. I had to journey to Nott Manor.

Hermione was upstairs, waiting for Harry to arrive from those awful muggles. Since there was a commotion downstairs, I assumed that Harry had arrived with Dad, Ron and the twins. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I spoke to Harry and asked the twins what they'd done now.

"We gave old Dudders some Tongue Ton Toffee." Fred said, grinning widely.

"You wait till Mum gets a hold of you. Hi, Harry." I said, sitting next to Ron.

Looking at Ron, I spoke: "Do you want to head upstairs? It's too noisy down here."

Ron and Hermione stood. Together, with Harry, we went upstairs while Mum chewed out the twins.

"Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" I asked, caressing the excited owl. Ron threw me an impatient glance.

"I thought you were getting an owl of your own." He snapped. I shrugged.

"Not until Mum takes me to Diagon Alley. Now, can I borrow him or not?" I said flatly.

Ron nodded and I left the room with Crookshanks and Pig. I silenced both animals and eavesdropped on my brother and his friends. However, they didn't talk for long. They headed downstairs and ate dinner. At dinner, Percy wouldn't shut up about the Ministry, work or Crouch. Thank goodness I'd sat next to Bill, who wasn't far from the Trio.

The news that Bertha Jorkins was still missing very much interested me.

"She's been missing over a month now. Went on a holiday to Albania and never came back." Percy said, his voice full of self-importance.

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that." Dad said, frowning. "He says that Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now- though I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried…"

I caught my Dad's eyes, and I quickly lowered mine to my dinner plate.

_Albania._ I thought to myself. _In the earlier days of my possession, which was when Tom was being much nicer to me, I'd talk about seeing the world. Tom would always recommend countries, and he'd insist that I see Albania- the last place where Bertha was seen. _

"As you know, father, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup." Percy said, clearing his throat and looking down at the Trio and I. "You know the one I'm talking about. The top-secret one." Percy said, nodding at Dad.

I rolled my eyes, and my Dad looked at me again, his brow crinkling. _Of course, I'd already heard from Theodore and Astoria that the Triwizard Tournament would be hosted at Hogwarts this year. Clearly, it wasn't that much of a top-secret. _

At dinner, I talked to Bill and the twin, who couldn't shut up about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I couldn't blame them, even I was happy for them.

Dinner talk continued over Krum, who was being analyzed by Fred, Charlie and Ron. I was getting very tired of this. The only Quidditch position that interested me was chaser, and perhaps seeker. I was about to give up my dinner table eavesdropping, when I heard Ron whisper something to Harry.

"Have you heard…Sirius lately?" I had the sense not to look up or to react to what I'd heard.

_Why would Harry be talking to Black? Did he know what Black had did? Didn't he know? How could he not know? How could Ron and Harry be so stupid?_ I thought, shaking my head slightly.

"You alright, Gin?" Bill asked concernedly. I whipped my head up to look him in the eye. "Fine." I lied, giving him a small smile.

Bill didn't believe that, but he didn't bother me over it any further. Dinner ended late. I decided to help Mum with the dishes. I did sleep well that night. I used Pig to send a letter to Theo, telling him that I wouldn't be visiting this morning.

_Oh Merlin._ I thought, sitting upright in bed. _They helped him escape. _I realized.

Again, I didn't sleep well at all that night.

* * *

><p>In what felt like no time, Mum had awoken us all to get ready for the match. I whined because I hated to get up early. Nevertheless, I headed downstairs. I decided that I'd take the Occlumency and Legilimency book with me, disguising the cover of course. I went downstairs and waited for the others, with Bill, Charlie and Percy at the table.<p>

"Ginny, I want to speak with you for a moment." Dad said, rising from the table and heading into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and looked up at him. "What do you know of Bertha Jorkins disappearance?" Dad asked, studying me in a way that he never had before.

"Nothing. I know of Albania. Dad-" I said, not really knowing how to continue.

Dad looked relieved and sat down next to me. He then looked me squarely in the eyes and told me to continue.

"Tom wrote about Albania a couple of times." I whispered. Dad cringed inward slightly.

_No one in this house liked to remember that incident_. After a moment, Dad drew a long sigh.

"So you think You-Know-Who has a part in this." Dad said, shaking his head. "Ginny, there's no reason to believe that." Dad said, worrying his bottom lip.

I stood up, about to leave the room.

"Remember how it began the last time. First, with the disappearances." I said, leaving the room and Dad to his thoughts.

We left that hour, and we arrived at the campsite. Hermione set up the tent and we all prepared for the match.

* * *

><p>So far, we all had seen Thomas, Finnigan, Wood and countless other Gryffindors. We'd even spotted Chang, who had waved and smiled at Harry. The idiot slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back. I couldn't stand Chang.<p>

Getting over Harry wasn't an easy thing to do, but at least I was trying.

I talked to Dad, who introduced Percy, Bill and I to some of the Ministry officials he worked with. Meeting Ludo Bagman was enlightening. I got the impression that the man was a charmer. He was very relaxed to the point of carelessness, mentioning bludgers in front of muggles!

Shaking my head, I listened to Dad and Bagman's conversation about Bertha Jorkins. He chalked Bertha's disappearance up to some folly on Bertha's part. Dad was earnestly trying to talk Bagman into sending someone to search for her. Bagman didn't really want to hear it, insisting that she would turn up in time. After Ludo left, Dad shook his head- clearly frustrated. I sent Dad a pointed look and went over towards the twins, who were placing bets on the match with Bagman. I quickly got bored and listened to Percy talk to Mr. Crouch. Crouch didn't even know Percy's name. He was _Weatherby! _The twins would never let him live it down, and neither would I.

"GINEVRA!" someone screamed in the crowd. _Astoria._

I was surprised to find a smile grace my features, and I was more surprised when Astoria walked over to me and spoke cordially to George and Percy.

"Astoria, I'd like for you to meet my father, Arthur Weasley. Father, this is Astoria Greengrass." I said evenly. Astoria shook my father's hand, sending him a pleasant gaze bordering indifference.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello. Enjoy the match." Astoria said, giving me a _hug_.

Immediately, I stiffened. Astoria never hugged anyone. _What was she playing at?_ Then, I felt her hand slide into my left pocket. _Ah, now it made sense._ Her hand withdrew smoothly. No one ever noticed a thing. I watched her walk away, and Dad commented that she was a nice girl.

I laughed at his comment.

"It's time!" Dad said excitedly. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Bagman, we had excellent seats. Dad certainly was popular and well-connected at the Ministry. I was able to peak at Astoria's letter, which was actually from Theodore, telling me to be very careful of my surroundings. I couldn't think on that for long though, because even I was excited over the showdown.<p>

The box was completely filled. The Minister was here, along with those rotten Malfoys. Lucius was standing beside Fudge, who wouldn't shut up about the donation old Lucius had made to St. Mungo's. I nearly lost it, when that arrogant monster commented about my family's lack of wealth. Seeing Dad's ears turn red like that was enough for me.

"Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely, your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Lucius said in a soft, taunting voice.

I stepped up next to my Dad. "And what, Mr. Malfoy, was the real reason behind your donation to St. Mungos? What? Threats of _forcible _coercion weren't working good enough for you anymore?" I drawled in a deadly whisper, worthy of even Snape.

Lucius's composure didn't crack, although his hold on his cane tighten. I smirked at him. Under the gaze of the Minister, Lucius couldn't respond to my words. However, the look him and Draco gave me could kill. Then, his gaze found Hermione, whose complexion turned slightly pink. Still, Hermione didn't yield under his gaze. Lucius and his _family_ walked to their seats, with Draco throwing me one last glance of contempt. Dad looked down at me and smiled. Ron's mouth was open in awe and _respect_.

"Wow, Ginny." Ron said.

Then, turning to Harry and Hermione, he muttered: "Slimy gits."

The match progressed well. I looked for Theodore, but I didn't see him around. Shrugging that thought off, I became engrossed in the match. I didn't even look at the book in my lap.

I just listened to Charlie's, Bill's and Dad's comments about the match, Troy and Krum. The atmosphere in the stadium was high, and I absolutely loved it. Turning to Harry, I smiled at him. Harry and Ron still couldn't take their eyes off of the Veelas. _No self-control_! I thought, shaking my head.

Krum's dive was spectacular. He grabbed the Snitch, after he came up from the dive. Lynch was lucky. Ireland won 170 to Bulgaria's 160. _How the hell had Fred and George predicted this outcome?_ I wondered, grinning at my twin brothers, who were madly shouting at the top of their lungs. I couldn't help but laugh and shout with them.

After meeting some of the Bulgarians and seeing the Bulgarian Prime Minister, I sat back down and just watched everyone, savoring this moment. For some reason, I felt like it wasn't really _me _here in this stadium. _This happiness belonged to someone else._ Ron hugged me tightly, slinging an arm around me and Hermione's shoulders. I smiled at my brother, who'd just hugged me for the first time in three years. _How I wished this moment would last?_

Turning around, I saw two sets of cold grey eyes on me. _Malfoys_.

I faced forward in my seat and decided to enjoy this moment: _This very amazing moment_. I wouldn't worry about all the things that could possibly go very wrong.

* * *

><p>I woke up to screams. These screams were everywhere. I only recognized the screaming and the fire.<p>

"Ginny, wake up. Go with your brothers." Dad said urgently, leaving me to awake Hermione.

I quickly got up and pulled on a robe to cover my nightdress. I then grabbed my wand and shoved it in my robe pocket. I kept my hand on it for the rest of that night. Turning around, I told Hermione to grab her wand and find Dad. We all followed Dad outside of the tents and we saw _them._

They were hooded and masked, and they marched across the campsite, blasting and cursing anyone who got in their way. There was an explosion, and flames soared in the air. More screams! People were dangling in the air, being tossed around like rag dolls. They were being swung so violently. I looked at Dad pointedly. _Now, do you believe me?_

"That's sick." Ron said, watching a small muggle girl spin in midair so frighteningly fast.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Dad shouted over the screams and laughter. _Dad, Bill Charlie and Percy couldn't just leave us_.

"Dad, no!" I yelled, not wanting my Dad to risk his life over all of this.

Dad's frenzied gaze turned to me. "Ginny, you'll be fine. Stay together. Fred, George, watch them." Dad ordered.

The twins nodded and grabbed a hold of my left arm. Dad and my brothers took off into the fray.

"C'mon," said Fred urgently, pulling me towards the woods.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the family was larger than ever. We could see the Ministry wizards trying to get to the Death Eaters in the center of it all, but they were having a lot of trouble. They didn't want to do a spell that could hurt the muggles.

Somehow, Fred, George and I lost the Trio. They were right beside me a moment ago.

We were in the woods, listening to the screams from the campsite. There were more explosions and louder screams.

"C'mon." Fred said, pulling me deeper into the forest.

Panic and chaos was everywhere. People were falling on the ground, and I was constantly rammed into others. George slung an arm around my shoulder, shielding me. I got tired of running around in the dark.

"_Lumos." _I said irately. "Much better. Let's not go deeper. We have to be able to see Ron, Harry and Hermione when they come out." I shouted. Fred and George nodded.

Chaos ensued for a while, but we were able to find the Trio in half an hour. Apparently, they had an adventure of their own. Malfoy practically admitted that his father was one of those hooded men in masks, attacking the muggles. Harry's wand had been used to cast the dark mark into the sky, and the trio had seen Mr. Crouch free his elf, Winky.

So many things happened that morning. After finding everyone, Dad quickly took us home. I looked up at Dad upon entering the Burrow. Mum knew everything from the Prophet and the family clock. She was in a high state of panic, hugging us all tightly.

"You lot go to bed." Mum shouted, and everyone gladly obeyed. I walked over to Dad.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, looking him square in the eyes.

"Do you know something, Ginny? Because if you do, tell me now." Dad ordered, his blue eyes staring me down.

"It's not what I know; it's what I feel. You feel it too. Just be careful, Dad." I said, taking off upstairs and settling in bed. Hermione and I were too tired to talk tonight.

* * *

><p>For most of the train ride to Hogwarts, I stayed around the Trio, until Ron dismissed me from their compartment. I, however, lingered outside the compartment to eavesdrop on their conversation. After this whole Black fiasco, I decided I'd keep up with the things they were up to.<p>

Since my Legilimency skills were improving, I was able to pluck thoughts very easily from the surface of their minds. Especially, Hermione's. She slept in my room at night, so slipping her a powerful sleeping draught in her nightly tea wasn't at all difficult. Once she was in a deep slumber, I performed _Legilimens _on her mind and saw everything I needed to know. _I knew everything she knew about Remus, Black and Pettigrew. I knew there was a good reason why I'd never like that mangy rat. I even knew about her use of the Time-Turner, and how she used it to rescue Black. Now, everything made sense. _

They, however, weren't talking about anything of worth in their compartment. Sighing, I walked into an empty compartment down the hall, dragging my luggage along behind me. I plopped down onto the firm leather seat and thought to myself.

_The disappearance of Bertha Jorkins and now, Mad-Eye Moody, who'd just been attacked at his home. Then again, Mad-Eye was a little… mad. _I thought_. _

The door to my compartment banged open. Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance with Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking thuggish behind him. My eyes flashed. _I would have my revenge on him now._ Malfoy smirked coldly and strutted into the compartment like he owned it.

"Where's your dress robes, Weasley?" Malfoy taunted, looking around the compartment for something to make fun of. "Your brother's looked like they were from another century."

Crabbe and Goyle grinned stupidly. I shrugged, _waiting_. I slowly pulled my wand out of my right robe pocket, which was thankfully next to the compartment's wall. When Malfoy came close enough, I kicked him in his left knee. I tried to snap it in half. He howled in pain, and his goons advanced. I fired stunnersat them both, and then I summoned Malfoy's wand. He was on the floor now, staring coldly up at me.

"Do your worst, Weasley?" Malfoy spat, his eyes portraying anger _and fear_. I smirked.

My right foot connected with his face, _hard_. Malfoy yelped loudly in pain. I silenced the compartment and charmed it locked. Then, I looked down at Malfoy.

"You remember fracturing my skull." I hissed, kicking him harder- this time, in the stomach. Malfoy cursed out loud. I began delivering more kicks to his face and his ribs. I was pleased to see him bloody and weak on the floor, at my feet, exactly where he belonged.

"You're not so tough without your goons." I said vindictively.

"Look at me!" I yelled and Malfoy obeyed, sending me a look that could kill.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll do more than kick you around." I threatened, kicking him in his privates. Malfoy howled so loudly that I couldn't help but relish in his pain.

"_Ennervate._" I muttered, reviving Crabbe and Goyle. They sprang forward but I lifted my wand, threatening to hex them.

"Don't be stupid." I smirked, kicking Malfoy again in his privates. He yelped in pain and I chuckled.

"Get out. Now! And tell no one." I spat so venomously that even dumb and dumber flinched. Together, they carted Malfoy out of the compartment. Draco left, promising he would have his revenge for this.

I sat back down, waiting for Hogwarts to appear over the hills. The sooner this term ended, the better.

* * *

><p>After the feast and the official announcement of the <em>Triwizard Tournament<em> (also, Moody was now the new D.A.D.A. professor), I went straight to my dorm room, expecting to see Astoria and Nott there. However, on my way to my dorm, I was stopped by none other than Snape. Instantly, I began Occluding my mind.

"Miss. Weasley, in my office. Now!" Snape ordered, his eyes hard and cold.

I waited for Snape to speak. Meanwhile, I ensured that no stray thoughts approached the surface of my mind.

"Mr. Malfoy came to me with the most…interesting story." Snape drawled, his figure looming threateningly over me.

I remained cool and kept my composure. "He did, professor?" I asked interestedly.

"Yes," Snape sneered. "You see, Mr. Malfoy and his friends seem to vividly recall you attacking him on the train." Snape finished. I didn't respond. Snape's crooked, yellow teeth bared impatiently.

"Well, did you?" He asked, his whisper chilling me to my core. _I really hated Snape sometimes._

"No, professor. I couldn't hurt Malfoy, especially around his friends." I said, as if it were the most obvious truth in the world.

Even though I'd schooled my features to be cool, inside I really wanted to laugh.

_Then, I felt it_. To an unskilled person, the intrusion would've went unnoticed. It could've easily passed for an adrenaline rush or stress. I, however, knew that Snape was trying to softly intrude in my mind. His attempt was so delicate, so soft. _I would have to learn how to do that_. Even though I could've stopped him, I chose not to. He would've then known of my abilities. I couldn't allow him to know that. _Let him be suspicious. _

Still, I had a theory about something. Now was the perfect time to test that theory against Snape, the most skilled master of them all.

"Professor, Malfoy only told you that to get me in trouble. You can ask Harry, Ron and Hermione. I sat _near _them for the whole train ride." I said honestly.

Snape looked at me and then there was silence.

"Professor, may I leave now?" I asked respectfully. Snape sneered and dismissed me with a wave.

I left his class, making my way to the dungeons. Upon entering the common room, I saw Malfoy. He smirked at me, and I sent him a mocking smile in return. His smirk instantly faded and I grinned, heading up the staircase to my room. I locked the door behind me; I didn't want to deal with Malfoy's stupidity tonight.

"Theo, I was able to repel Snape." I said, a victorious smirk on my face.

Theodore, who was sitting on Astoria's bed, instantly cast aside his book and stood up, walking over to me.

"Just now?" Nott asked, a smirk gracing his features. I nodded.

"Why did he feel the need to use Legilimency on you?" Theodore asked, his mouth set in a frown. "Astoria's in the shower. Continue." He drawled, anticipating my question before I'd even asked it.

I began laughing. "I got my revenge against Malfoy for putting me in the hospital last term. The prat told Snape but I was ready for him, as soon as he'd called me into his class." I said, overly pleased with myself.

"What did it feel like?" Theodore asked, his gaze thoughtful and curious.

"His intrusion was soft. I barely noticed it. I've got to learn how to do that." I said, more to myself than to Theodore.

"Don't worry, _you will_." Nott said, his voice even. I, however, could detect some resentment in his tone.

"Yes, I think I'm close to mastering it." I drawled, my smirk wide and triumphant.

"Could you not do that? You look like a lunatic." Nott commented. Afterward, he left the room.

I laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

For once, I slept fantastically.

* * *

><p>Classes ensued and I continued to go to the Library for lunch. I'd asked Percy, if I could read his <em>Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5<em>. I'd already read year three, and I knew all of the spells by heart. Percy (who didn't attend Hogwarts anymore) gave me all of his spell books. I read them all and took more of an interest in Ancient Runes than anything.

Since I was a third year, I had to choose some new classes. I chose Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. They were very interesting; as a matter of fact, they were the most interesting classes I'd ever had. I loved Ancient Runes. Runic spells were more powerful than Latin spells. Arithmancy was heavily based in math, which I didn't like. However, it was a challenge that I loved to accept. Even Astronomy wasn't bad.

I threw myself into my classes and I busied myself by writing the essays of other Slytherins. I was writing more essays than I'd written last year. My clientele had increased, which meant more galleons for me. Things were progressing very well for me at Hogwarts. I often saw Hermione in the library, researching something- yet again.

* * *

><p>Malfoy got turned into a ferret! Moody actually turned Malfoy into a ferret.<p>

The prat tried to curse Harry from behind his back, and Moody made sure that he'd never do such a cowardly thing ever again. Apparently, Malfoy was an amazing ferret. I resigned myself to learning that spell. I'd use it against the git. I'd bounce him around the Slytherin commons, if he ever dared to try me again.

I was very grateful for Moody's presence in the castle. Snape and Malfoy both seemed to _hold back _around him. Snape's lips weren't as loose around Moody, as they were around the other Hogwarts staff. Whenever Moody was around, Snape made a point of sneering and leaving the room. I absolutely loved having Moody around, just to see Snape uncomfortable.

I was surprised when Moody performed the Unforgivable Curses in front of our third year class. _Weren't we too young to be seeing that? _I thought wryly.

"How do you like Moody?" I asked Nott.

He shrugged. "He's old and mad." Theodore drawled, bored.

Then, looking up at me, he spoke. "I'll be back."

He left the common room and returned rather quickly with an owl. A very beautiful owl.

The eagle owl was majestically brown. _Instantly, I loved it_. But how would I explain it to my Mum and Dad? Especially, Ron. Ignoring those thoughts, I stuck out my right arm. Immediately, the eagle owl perched itself there. The owl landed lightly and looked at me intelligently.

"I'll name you _Theodris._" I said, smirking at Theodore. I knew he wouldn't like that.

"Must you really." Nott drawled, sending me a glare. I laughed.

"Oh, yes, I must. Here." I said, throwing him a pouch full of money. Theodore looked inside the pouch and smirked.

"Will it do?" I asked, knowing that it was more than enough galleons to reimburse him for the owl.

The owl hooted and I stroked it admiringly, setting Theodris on my bed.

"Well?" I asked.

"It'll do. Next time, get your own things." Nott said, returning to his book.

"You know I couldn't have bought _this _owl." I said, glaring at Nott. "Why didn't you come to the match? I know you were there."

Nott looked at me. He was agitated because I'd interrupted him from his book, yet again.

"I wasn't needed. Besides, I don't like being around a lot of people." He drawled, looking pointedly at me. At this moment, I was currently one of those people. I smirked.

Silence ensued for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, I spoke what was now on my mind.

"I want to learn the Unforgivable Curses."

To this day, I don't know how Theodore kept his composure. He looked up at me critically. His left eyebrow was raised high. He set aside his book and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Ginevra, those curses- " Nott began, in an explanatory voice. I held up my hand.

"I know they're not child's play, Nott." I assured him. "But, the way things have been happening lately, I'm going to learn them. You can either help me or not." I finished, more determined than ever.

Nott's gaze was impassive now. "You know the risks." He stated bluntly. It wasn't meant to be a question.

I nodded.

Nott looked around the room for something. His eyes momentarily lingered on my owl.

"No." I hissed.

Theodore smirked. "_Accio spider_." I watched the spider zoom into his open hand.

"_Engorgio."_ He said, pointing his wand at the creature.

"Let's see what you can do, Ginevra." Theodore drawled, his tall frame standing behind me.

_Why did I feel like this was some kind of test?_ I wondered. _Focus._

"You can't do it." Theodore drawled, his voice hard as steel. I sent him a cold glare that silenced him.

I began to think about Malfoy and Parkinson. Then, I thought of _Tom _and what he did to me.

"_Avada Kedavra._" I whispered, and the green light emitted from my wand and struck the spider down. It laid on Astoria's bed, lifeless.

My heart calmed. It was as if it weren't beating at all anymore. Strange! Only a moment ago, I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. My wand arm was extended outward; it was pointed at the dead spider. Theodore lowered my arm and stood in front of me. I met his gaze squarely. I didn't like the way he looked at me, like he was seeing me clearly for the first time. Perhaps, he was.

"It takes a certain kind of person to do an Unforgivable. But to master the most lethal of them all on the first try." Nott drawled, his voice unbelieving. "It speaks volumes about your character, Ginevra. I must say that you have surprised me." He finished, looking at me like I was a stranger.

I sat down.

"Why?" I asked, my voice empty of emotion. "Each person has the ability to love and hate. Some, like me, find it much easier to channel the later." I finished.

Being a Slytherin didn't empty me of feelings. I still felt love, hope, and all things that were good in the world. I, however, just didn't believe in them like I used to. I believed in things that really mattered: Power, strength, cunning and survival.

Silence festered between us. Then, I summoned another spider. This time, I let Theodore show me the _Cruciatus_ and the _Imperius_ curse. He was an excellent teacher, but I couldn't master the Cruciatus to his satisfaction.

"You can kill it, but you can't torture it!" Nott said, looking at me incredulously. I shrugged.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." I drawled flatly.

Theodore could tell that I was dismissing him. He nodded and left the room without a backward glance. I banished the spiders.

Lying down on the bed, I felt _nothing_. I felt empty.

Just what exactly I was becoming, I didn't know. And, to be honest - at that time, I simply didn't care about that.

I didn't care at all.

* * *

><p>The students from Beauxbatons arrived in pageantry and elegance. The arrival of the Durmstrang students was impressive too. I preferred the Durmstrang students to the Beauxbatons students, who were too haughty and annoying for my tastes.<p>

I hadn't been sleeping well. _Harry's a Triwizard champion. How was that even possible?_ I wondered?

I was now in the library, reading up on Ancient Runes and Potions. Hermione sat down at the table with me, holding out a badge.

I sighed: "What is that, Hermione?" Hermione looked offended.

"I'm tired. Seriously, what is it?" I asked, my tone more patient.

"S.P.E.W. badges." Hermione said, her lips in a wide grin. "This is what you've been slaving over for the past month." I said incredulously, watching Hermione nod her head, clearly proud.

I just knew it had something to do with a house elf. _Ever since, Winky_, _she's been acting ridiculous. I wished she'd get over it already._

"Yes, it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione said, standing up. "Will you help me get the organization up and started?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

Giving Hermione a look that clearly said "really", I nodded my head and took the badge, pinning it to my front. I'd do just about anything to get her to leave me alone now.

When Hermione was going to hug me, I held out my arms and stopped her. Hermione wasn't at all offended; she knew I just didn't liked to be touched. Hermione smiled and made a move to leave, probably to find Harry and Ron.

"How is Harry?" I asked, curious to see what thoughts would rise to the surface of Hermione's mind. I still couldn't believe that Harry is a Hogwart's champion.

_Harry's scar hurt._ Hermione was very worried about that. That lightening shaped scar was engraved clearer into her mind than it was in my own.

"He's fine. I'll tell him you asked. Okay, I won't mention it at all then." Hermione corrected, upon seeing me send her a glare.

"Perhaps, you should get some rest, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said, leaving the library.

Staring off into space, I wondered why Harry's scar was bothering him. Ron once mentioned (the summer before my first year) that Harry's scar hurt only when Tom was near. _Was Tom at Hogwarts?_ I wondered, my eyes widening in fear. A chair slid out beside me. My head whipped to the left, seeing Nott. I sighed, relieved that it wasn't the ferret.

"Are you going to practice tonight?" Theodore asked. I looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Not in front of Astoria." I replied evenly. To be quite honest, I never wanted to practice those curses again.

"Understandable." Nott said, getting up.

I raised my left eyebrow. "Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Yes, and don't wait up tonight." Theodore said, smirking for some reason.

"What?" I frowned.

Theodore bent down. His proximity to me was close, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Krum's eyeballing you in the corner." He whispered, standing up with a smirk on his face.

"Bye Nott." I said tautly.

Theodore chuckled, and I shook my head at his odd sense of humor.

Ignoring Nott, Hermione and Krum, I could only think of Harry and his scar hurting.

* * *

><p>Although Hogwarts was very large, I felt like this place was too full. Everywhere I went, I saw Diggory with his fan girls. And every time I was at dinner, Karkaroff was whispering something into Krum's ear. It got on my nerves, especially since Krum didn't sit far from Nott, Astoria and I. The Durmstrang students dined with us every evening. And that Fleur Delacour! My disdain for her was nearly enough for me to accept a life-time in Azkaban. I wanted to <em>Crucio<em> her every time I saw her. She strutted around Hogwarts, flipping her silver hair over her shoulder every second or so. Sometimes, I just wanted to choke her. Even Astoria hated her. Astoria didn't like Veelas because their charms weren't really natural, or so she said. I think she didn't like Delacour because she was her equal in beauty.

And Ron! He was around me too often, in the library, constantly asking me what I was doing. Him and Hermione both drove me mad. One day, he annoyed me so much that I told him to bugger off and find Fred and George to pester. He didn't speak to me for three days afterward, and I was very glad for it. _He was being a prat! How could he think that Harry was stupid enough to put his name in that cup?_

Hermione, Harry and I spent the evenings in the library. I was really getting tired of her incessant need to save those blasted house elves. How ridiculous! I constantly reminded myself that her _acquaintance_ was extremely useful to me. Therefore, I reigned in my annoyance and helped her research whatever she wanted me to look up. We mostly researched ways to help Harry with his first task. Having Harry around was good for me. The more I got used to his presence, the more normal I could act around him. Harry was still on about Cho or Ron. I was getting tired of hearing about that too.

Krum certainly spent a lot of time in the library, looking at Hermione and I. I ignored him often, leaving Hermione alone in the library for him to gawk at.

It was nearing Harry's first task. I wondered, _was he ready_?

Harry certainly didn't look ready. No one, outside of the Gryffindors and myself, supported him. Most people backed Diggory.

I just didn't like the sound of this _tournament_. Each day that passed felt like we were coming closer to something so irrevocable, something so very disturbing. Something horrible was looming over the castle, and this feeling settled heavily at the very pit of my stomach.

I didn't like this tournament. I didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>The week before the challenge, I read Skeeter's article about Harry and Hermione. That woman was a ridiculous fool, who couldn't manage to get any facts right.<p>

I was spending more time in the library and less time around Theodore and Astoria. For some inexplicable reason, Nott was withdrawing from my company. I was thrice able to pluck some stray thoughts from the surface of his mind; now, however, he was occluding every time he was near me. Nott's mind was primarily focused on his father _and his father's Dark Mark_.

_What about his father's Dark Mark?_ I wondered.

Perhaps, it was active again. _Was that even possible?_

If it was happening, then that could only mean that Voldemort was getting stronger. And although I didn't want that to think that it was possible, it was a serious probability that I couldn't ignore.

Harry and Hermione now entered the library together and sat down at my table, who looked incredibly stressed and down. I looked away and handed Hermione some new notes I'd taken about house elves in _Hogwarts, A History_. She nodded her head and thanked me.

I would soon give up this house elf business. I desperately had a new potion that I wanted to invent, and this distraction of hers just wasn't worth it.

"No problem." I responded curtly, looking to Harry now. "We need to find out what your challenge is." I blurted out, my gaze thoughtful.

Hermione looked up in a dignified manner. "Ginny, you can't. It's not allowed!"

I threw her a glare and she quieted.

"Hermione, give it a rest. You're being very naïve, especially if you think that no one, hasn't already told Krum or Delacour the task ahead. I promise you someone has. They want to win." I said bluntly.

Hermione frowned disapprovingly at me. Harry looked agitated by my words.

"I just wish I knew someone who might know the task." I said, biting my lower lip thoughtfully.

"Well, Krum's sitting over there." Harry said darkly, clearly agitated. "Why don't you ask him?"

I sent Harry a glare, deciding not to waste my time replying to his comment. Harry's temperament of late had been very dark and snappy. I stood, gathering my things to leave the library.

"See you around, Hermione. Good luck, Harry. You're certainly going to need it." I spat coldly, leaving the library and walking to the Great Hall for a bit of dinner.

I decided to take my mind off of Harry and his problems. Those issues were his to deal with, not mine.

* * *

><p>Harry was successful at completing his first task. I knew he'd learned of the task ahead of time from Hagrid.<p>

I was using Legilimency on practically everyone now. I, however, wasn't stupid enough to try it on the professors. Since Hermione was Harry's confidant, I mostly pilfered thoughts from the surface of her mind in the library. I wasn't satisfied with the information I was getting from her. I could tell that there was more, but I couldn't very well thrust my way into her consciousness. She would know that something was wrong.

I decided on another sleeping draught. Still, I didn't know how I'd administer the potion to her. While pondering Hermione, the door to my room opened. Thinking that it was Nott or Astoria, I didn't look up.

"Hey, Weasley." Malfoy said, his voice loud and taunting.

Upon looking up, I saw a wand in his hand.

_Why didn't I lock the damn door?_ I thought, rolling off of my bed onto the floor. Thankfully, I dodged the Stinging Hex Malfoy had sent my way. Peering over the bed, I saw Malfoy's feet walking closer to me.

"Why hide, Weasley? Who's the coward now?" Malfoy spat, firing a curse that burned my right hand.

I couldn't help the cry that escaped me. Malfoy now had a wicked grin on his face. Panting (and trying not to think about the pain), I stilled my nerves and listened for his footsteps. Luckily, I could hear him off to my right.

"_Stupefy_." I yelled, and only chance allowed the spell to hit him.

I was about to throw him out of the room, until I decided that _maybe_ Malfoy might know something of great use to me. Throwing him onto Astoria's bed, I straddled him. He was now unconscious. Only an ennervate would revive him. He'd never notice my intrusion, not in the slightest. The door to my room opened and I looked up, turning my wand on Nott.

"I can come back later." Nott drawled, his voice full of distaste because of the scene before him.

"I'm only going to use Legilimency on him. Lock the door." I said, turning my wand on Malfoy.

Nott approached me. "What are you looking for?" He asked, his voice not betraying his curiosity.

"I don't know. _Legilimens._" I whispered.

Images of Malfoy and Parkinson appeared first. Then there was an image of a young Draco with his mother. Next, I saw Malfoy speaking to a bug. _Why would he be speaking to a bug?_ I wondered, watching this memory in particular.

Just when I was about to go to another memory, the insect transformed into Rita Skeeter. _She was an animagus! Was everyone an animagus? _I wondered, knowing about Black and Pettigrew.

I continued to search his mind, seeing other worthless memories. _Lucius and Karkaroff were associates. How?_ Searching Malfoy's mind for any more recollections of Karkaroff, I saw Lucius practically admit to Draco that Karkaroff was a Death Eater. _Interesting_.

More memories of Parkinson and Malfoy surfaced. Then, I glimpsed a memory of Malfoy and his mother. Next, I saw Draco in his father's study, discussing his family duties with his father. Flashes of my brother, Harry, Hermione and I surfaced at times.

I pulled out of his mind, immeasurably exhausted. My head was aching terribly.

"Get rid of him." I spat, my voice a bit weak.

Nott roughly hoisted Malfoy off of Astoria's bed and shoved him down the stone steps towards the Slytherin commons. _Good,_ I thought. _Let the prat be someone else's problem._

"You should only use Legilimency in increments, Ginevra." Nott said, handing me a vial filled with a murky, grey liquid.

"It's a tonic for your head." He said bluntly. I took the vial from him and swallowed it. It was too salty for my taste. Still, it made my headache disappear.

Looking at Theodore, I decided that I wanted answers now.

"Did you know about Karkaroff?" I asked, my voice low. Nott's composure remained aloof. He didn't answer me.

"You've been avoiding me lately." I said bluntly. "Your father's Dark Mark. Its been getting clearer." I stated, not asking what I already knew.

Theodore walked closer to me; his wand was already drawn.

"I am _not _Malfoy." He whispered deadly.

"Theodore, if I wanted to attack you, I would've done it already. Put the wand down." I drawled, _warning_ him.

I wouldn't let Nott curse me without a fight. It was in that moment that I wondered how I would fare against Theodore in a duel. Nott must've seen something in my eyes, because he lowered his wand and his composure returned.

"Try honesty for once, Theodore." I said softly.

Nott smirked and walked slowly towards me.

"And what will I get in return, Ginevra?" Nott asked, leering at me.

He was now directly behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see his smirk.

My hand on my wand tightened. Turning around to face him, I saw that Theodore's eyes were stormy but I couldn't decipher the emotions in his brown orbs.

"You don't like me talking about your Daddy, do you?" I mocked provokingly.

Theodore roughly grabbed me by my shoulders and squeezed. His eyes flashed dangerously and he stepped closer to me, looking me square in the eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, Ginevra. We are not friends. Do not provoke me." Nott hissed, causing me to smirk up at him.

Stepping closer to him, I whispered, "But it's so fun."

Nott's eyes narrowed coldly at me, before he roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair and kissed me. All I felt was heat and a pleasant rushing sensation. My heart beat quickened, and I seemed to be on fire everywhere. Despite the fact that he wasn't gentle, kissing him wasn't enough. Touching him wasn't enough. The intensity that had built between us was irresistible. Clearly, we both wanted more from the other and, together, we got more.

I spent many nights of that year, collapsing onto the bed with Theodore Nott on top of me.

* * *

><p>"It sure did take him long enough to make his move." Astoria said, a knowing smirk on her face.<p>

"Here's your essay." I said, handing her the scroll of parchment. Astoria sat on my bed, a smile gracing her lovely features.

"So, how is he?" I sent her a look of distaste.

"That bad, hmm." Astoria chuckled.

"Quite the contrary actually." I said, with a smirk of my own.

"You're such a slut." Astoria drawled.

I grinned. "I know for a fact that you and Zabini are close." Astoria's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

My smirk widened. "I have my ways. Are you going to the Yule Ball with him?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, and you?" She asked snidely. I scowled at her.

"I'll be going with Longbottom." I said flatly.

"What?" Astoria exclaimed, her gaze disbelieving.

"You know Nott and I can't be seen together. Besides, I must keep up appearances, yet again." I finished, frustration marring my face.

"Poor you." Astoria commented, sounding very unsympathetic. "Who is Theodore taking?"

"A girl from Beauxbatons." I responded, waiting for Astoria to turn the night light off.

"I can't wait for the ball. We've never had anything like it before." Astoria said excitedly. "Ginevra, do you hear me? Ginevra?" She asked.

But I was asleep now. I was sleeping better than I had for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>"Silly girls and their stupid balls." Theodore sneered. I was lying on his fully clothed frame, reading a Potions text.<p>

Sighing, I spoke. "Theodore, it's been three days since the ball. Let it go. Besides, I thought you had a good time." I finished smoothly.

Nott smirked. "I certainly enjoyed removing your dress." He whispered in my ear, biting my ear lobe softly.

I grinned. "Stop distracting me." I replied playfully.

Theodore chuckled and responded, "Why?" Now, he was kissing my jaw line.

"No, I have Potions in thirty minutes. Perhaps, tonight." I said, buttoning the shirt that Theodore had undone.

"You're up to something." Nott said curiously.

I shrugged.

"I want in." Theodore said, a hungry look in his eyes.

"No, you can't. Not this time." I said hurriedly.

"Does this involve Granger?" Nott said, a smirk on his face. I was glad that my back was turned to him; he couldn't see my eyes widen in surprise.

"You've been using Legilimency on me in my sleep." I said simply, knowing it to be the truth. Theodore didn't react to my words.

I shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing my bag off of the bureau and heading towards the door.

Upon opening it, I turned around and told Theodore that I'd see him tonight.

I left the room, knowing that I'd make it to Snape's class in more than enough time. I was a bit early; other Slytherins were already there, so my presence here was alright.

Thinking about Theodore, I found it amusing how he thought of himself as having the upper-hand on me.

_That's what he thought._

_And it's exactly what I wanted him to believe._

I was sleeping with Nott for several reasons. I wanted full access into _his _mind, and I needed for him to stop distancing himself away from me. Besides, he didn't think to Occlude during sex and he certainly wasn't Occluding well afterward. It was a good way to get what I wanted, among other things.

Theodore was no fool. Yet, I meant for him to see every thought he'd plucked from my mind. I couldn't allow Nott to get suspicious of me. He had to think that he was getting something valuable out of this. He had to think that it was he who had the advantage over me.

It was incredibly easy for me to slip him a sleeping draught on more than three occasions. This proved to be very rewarding and easy for me. I combed his mind, targeting his recent memories about his father's mark. I found two recollections that most interested me. Nott Sr., Malfoy Sr., and Snape were all worried about their marks and what it meant for them.

It was enough to confirm my suspicions: Voldemort was strengthening. Yet, the answer to _how _didn't lie in Theodore's mind.

_But, in time, perhaps it would_.

To put it simply, Nott was too useful to me. He was a very good investment. I could use him for any ends I desired.

And when his usefulness expired, he would be nothing to me.

**Hope you all liked the chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4: Everything Changes

Chapter 4 (Everything Changes)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing.

**This chapter is slow but necessarily so. It's the calm before the storm. I hope you all like it. I suggest you read the bold stuff or the things that are italicized. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, I love you. **

**Please Review **

By February 28- four days after the second task- I was getting anxious to find out exactly what Hermione and Ron knew. I, however, much preferred to comb Hermione's mind rather than my brother's. Hermione's mind was very _organized_. I thought, looking around the library in a bored manner.

Getting Hermione alone was very hard, but getting her alone long enough for me to do what I had to do was very difficult indeed. Whether she knew it or not, Hermione was very sheltered by Ron and Harry. I wasn't faring well with Harry these days. My regard for Harry was far from platonic, but it wasn't sexual either. For some reason, my attraction to him wasn't as strong as it once was. I cared for him; I didn't want to see him hurt. Still, my feelings for him had changed.

"Relax, Harry." I said, looking down at my book rather than up at him. "The champions always learn of one task-"

Harry frowned. "Ginny, they haven't told us the next challenge. I doubt they ever will." Harry grumbled.

I sighed. "Harry, I've read about the tournament's history-"

Harry groaned. "You're worse than Hermione. You can't learn everything from a book."

I pursed my lip, looking up at Harry icily. "Look, if you're just going to be a git-"

"Me! I'm being a git." Harry whispered, his emerald eyes flashing angrily. "You should look in the mirror, Ginny."

I glared coldly at him. "Harry, don't." I sighed, regaining my composure. "I don't want to fight."

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at a book in front of him. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to snap-"

"I get it, Harry, I do. You're going through a lot. You probably feel alone. We're here for you, but I promise you that I won't stick around if you keep biting my head off." I said, turning my attention back to the book in front of me.

Harry looked down at the book and frowned. I knew why. The book was decked out in Gryffindor colors, and I obviously wasn't a Gryffindor.

"Don't worry," I drawled, seeing his expression. "This diary doesn't write back." I said lightly.

Harry threw me an awkward look and I wanted to laugh. Making Harry feel uncomfortable was entirely too easy.

_The book was not a diary. It was a book of ideas that held spells and potions, most of my own invention. Almost every spell and potion in that book was a variation of something already in existence. It was my most prized possession, worth more to me than gold and even grades. This book, in my eyes, had so much potential; it was practically limitless, which is exactly the way I wanted it to be. I wanted magic to rise above its limits. But, more than anything, I wanted to show the world that Ginny Weasley was not feeble and stupid._

Still, despite the brilliancy of this book, it still wouldn't help me with Hermione. That was a solution I'd have to find on my own.

"Ginny, are you alright. You just spaced out." Harry said concernedly.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Harry. Look, I'll see you later. There's something I want to check out." I said, standing hastily to make my way over to the book shelves in the library.

Harry grinned and shook his head at me. "You know, Gin, I think you're worse than Hermione." He said fondly.

I threw him a smile, walking deeper into the library (The Restricted Section) to find exactly what I needed.

_A book on Memory Charms. _

* * *

><p>It was now a Hogsmeade weekend. I would be having a date with Michael Corner. The Ravenclaw boy was annoying and very self-centered, but he served his purpose well. Corner was simply another person of great use to me. I was tired of Malfoy's smart remarks about me pining after Harry. What made it so bad was that <em>people actually believed the prat,<em> especially the Slytherins. _If only they knew the truth!_

Corner was of good stock, so the Slytherins couldn't disparage him or me in any way. Still, I knew they would insult us both. I was satisfied to know that my brothers couldn't find immediate fault with Corner, especially since they didn't know a thing about him.

Hermione knew about "my first date". She was thrilled to keep it a secret from Ron and Harry.

_Good_, I thought. _Let her think that we have this so-called deep bond_.

I liked Hermione a lot more beyond her usefulness. It was very rare to find a person so pure, so very genuine and nice. She was innocent, very innocent. I liked having her around me, but I couldn't afford to let my emotions corrupt my goals. I wanted to know everything she knew about Ron and Harry.

I didn't feel terrible about my deception. In a way, Hermione and I were somewhat friends. Still, I trusted no one and that included the Gryffindor girl who I was using.

"Have fun on your date, Ginny." Hermione said, smiling and waving a goodbye to me. I watched the girl leave the library to find her friends.

_My plans for Hermione would simply have to wait_. I thought agitatedly, heading to Hogsmeade for my date with Corner.

* * *

><p>I was finally able to devise a suitable plan to get what I needed from Hermione.<p>

Together, we would go to the kitchens and talk to the house elves about their situation. I knew Hermione would love that. She would think that someone was finally appreciating the things that truly mattered to her; someone was now taking her seriously. She just couldn't miss the opportunity to go to the kitchens with me after that.

I'd only found out about the kitchens by chance. One day, in the corridor, Fred and George found me. They wanted to borrow Theodris and send a letter to Bagman. I knew he owed them money and was avoiding them. I told the twins I'd let them borrow my owl anytime, if only they would tell me exactly where the kitchens were. They quickly agreed and walked me straight there. Upon entering, I saw the elves and my eyes widened in excitement. Fred and George thought that I was excited by the sight of all the food. I, however, knew that the elves were the perfect way to get Hermione away from Ron and Harry.

"I know you've already been down here, but I doubt Harry and Ron were patient enough to actually seriously talk to the elves." I said, smiling at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "All they care about is food and pastries, especially Ron. He thinks their all happy with their situation. Ron just doesn't want any part in S.P.E.W." Hermione said, her voice low and disappointed.

I slung an arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. That's why I'm here. Let's go see what those elves are up to." I said, leading the way to the kitchen.

When we'd reached the outside of the kitchens, I tickled the pear and waited for the portrait to allow us entrance. Upon entering the kitchens, I smirked, seeing that most of the elves were elsewhere, handling their duties in the castle. That was the beauty of nighttime. This would just be too easy. I found the entire thing hilarious.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked, frustration and desperation marring her voice. The house elf had just confessed that it would always remain loyal to its former abusive masters.

"You dedicated your whole life to serving them, and how did they repay you? They repaid you with cruelty and-"

"Miss is wrong." The little elf said. "I must go now." The elf said, disapparating to do Merlin knows what.

Hermione looked up at me with wide, unbelieving eyes. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"We'll come back." I said, grabbing a pastry from one of the elves in the kitchen.

"Here, have some tea." I said, offering the cup to Hermione, who shook her head no.

"Hermione, you're not going to win over the elves by rejecting their food. Drink the tea." I sighed, annoyed. Hermione nodded, walking over to me and taking a little sip from the cup.

I smiled. "See. I bet you feel better already. Come on, I'll walk you back to your tower." I said, making my way to the kitchen's exit. I knew I didn't have long before the sleeping potion kicked in.

Hermione followed after me. Once we reached the empty corridor, I fell back a little and waited. When Hermione hit the floor, I dragged her to a cupboard near the kitchens. I was almost caught by two house elves, but that didn't matter to me. Once the cupboard was secure, I performed _Legilimens_ on Hermione.

My plan worked well. Hermione was in a very deep slumber and I was thankful that she wouldn't be able to remember anything at all. Upon entering her mind, I saw Rita Skeeter and some flashes of Hermione's hand covered in thick bandages.

More thoughts surfaced to Hermione's mind- this time, a memory of Harry describing something. I was about to ignore it, when he commented about Crouch. _What did Crouch have to do with all this?_

Apparently, Hermione had been thinking about this as well. I learned from the memory that _Crouch had been on the grounds one night_. He admitted that Voldemort was getting stronger.

_My theory about the Voldemort was finally confirmed._

He was getting stronger, and Hermione was using a lot of logic to figure out a connection between Crouch and Voldemort himself. Other than his son (who'd I'd learned of from Hermione's mind), I could find no other connection to You-Know-Who. Crouch Jr. was dead, so he didn't matter at all.

I dropped Hermione off at the Hospital Wing. I made sure to be quiet, when I entered the infirmary. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. I deposited Hermione on a bed, and I hurried out of the wing and to the Slytherin dorms.

I thought about Crouch and his link to Tom all the way on my walk back to the room. I'd heard enough of Hermione's recollection to know that Crouch hated the Dark Arts. If he hated the Dark Arts, then how could he know so much about Voldemort?

Upon entering my room, I saw Astoria and Blaise. They were sitting together on her bed. I plopped down onto my bed, grabbing a book that would teach me how to make an _**illegal Portkey**_. I absolutely hated using the Floo Connection. Since I now understood the theory of Portkeys so well, I decided to read about _**Memory Charms**_.

_Obliviating_ someone greatly interested me, especially after all of the trouble I'd went through with Hermione. I could've used the Imperious Curse on her, but I really didn't want to do that, which was incredibly stupid of me.

"Reading to help your boyfriend, Weasley?" Zabini teased, snickering along with Astoria. I remained cool and level-headed, choosing not to respond to the little idiot.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Blaise asked." Read all you want, Weasley. Potter will never win that tournament." He spat, glaring at me. _He was clearly jealous of Harry._

"Astoria, I'm tired of you boyfriend. If you don't silence him, I will." I said coldly, looking at my book.

My words further infuriated Zabini. He drew his wand.

"I'm going to show you your place, Weasley. Once and for all." He said, glaring at me.

My wand was already in my hand. I didn't like Zabini. Every time he came over, his goal was to annoy me. Sometimes I felt like he focused more on me than his girlfriend, which he actually did all the time.

Astoria was now trying to calm Zabini, telling him that a blood traitor like me wasn't worth his time or attention. Zabini, however, would hear nothing of it.

Getting tired of hearing them both, I pointed my wand at Zabini.

"_Everte Statum._" I said, bored. The boy was blasted hard into a wall, crumpling weakly onto the floor.

I smirked, seeing that he'd broken Astoria's precious vanity. Astoria's eyes stared coldly at me in fury. She began to yell.

"I don't curse Theodore-"

"Clearly! _You _wouldn't dare raise your wand at Nott." I drawled. "Get him out of here, before he becomes my little guinea pig. Now!" I ordered, my voice sharp.

"And don't bring him around me anymore." I said, glaring at Astoria.

Astoria narrowed her eyes at me challengingly. I raised my left eyebrow, daring her to try and curse me. She backed down and tried to stir Zabini awake. I rolled my eyes. _How could I be surrounded by complete idiots?_

I pointed my wand at the door. "_Alohomara._" The door opened.

I then pointed my wand at him. "_Locomotor Zabini._"

Zabini was lifted into the air. I levitated him out of the room, locking the door afterward.

Astoria glared at me. "I could've blasted him out of the room." I sneered.

Astoria sighed and got under the covers. I returned to my reading in peace.

Turning the page in my book, I thought about what Zabini had said. For some reason, I couldn't get the word tournament out of my head.

_Tournament_, I pondered over and over to myself. The Triwizard Tournament. _CROUCH!_ He's the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. That's all Percy talked about this summer. Crouch and Bagman had worked so hard to get the tournament up and started after all of these years.

_But how did that relate to Voldemort getting stronger_? How could a Triwizard Tournament alone make him stronger?

"Ginevra, what is it?" Astoria asked, her gaze curious to learn what I was thinking so hard about.

I shook my head, wanting her to drop it.

The tournament alone couldn't be making Voldemort stronger. _But Harry was in the tournament and that certainly wouldn't make him stronger, would it?_

_Crouch._

_Crouch's dead son._

_Tom and Harry._

I went to bed that night, thinking this over and overin my head. Still, I couldn't make sense of anything. I was lost.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home, I was watched the landscape pass me by. Luck alone wasn't the reason why my compartment was empty. I threatened to curse anyone who decided to come inside. I needed to think about my future and the future of everyone I love.<p>

Voldemort was back.

A storm was coming, and not all of us would make it to safe shores: Diggory didn't; Crouch and his son didn't; and Harry barely made it back with his life. People were going to die, and the people I loved could possibly become the victims of this war.

_I felt completely powerless_. There was nothing I could do.

My situation in Slytherin had changed, just like everyone else's. I now had to choose which side I would take in this war. The decision could mean my life in more ways than one could possibly imagine. Things would be very different from now on.

Nothing would ever be the same.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: No Looking Back

Chapter 5 (_No Looking Back) _

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; sadly, I own nothing.

_To all the brilliant readers, thanks and I love you all for reading this_. **You're amazing! Thanks and much love to all reviewers. **

* * *

><p>I was eating dinner with my father and some Order members, when I saw Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appear in the fire. Upon looking at Kingsley, I saw that his face was full of urgency and some panic. <em>What was happening now<em>? I wondered.

"The Ministry has detected magic at Privet Drive. They're looking to expel Potter. I've warned Dumbledore. Arthur, he wants you or Sirius to write the boy and tell him to stay put." Kingsley said hurriedly. "I have to go. I'll brief you all about my findings at the meeting." Shacklebolt finished, ending the Floo connection.

I looked to Dad and sighed. "Knowing Harry, you might want to write that letter quick, Dad." I said, clapping him on the back and leaving the kitchen. Remus, who had been in the living room, came up to me with Black by his side.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Remus asked, his mouth set in a slight frown.

"Harry-" I began, being interrupted by Black.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I sent him a cold glare.

"As I was saying, Harry did some magic at the muggles. The Ministry is trying to expel him."

Turning to Black, I said: "Dumbledore wants you to write Harry and tell him to stay at the Dursleys. Knowing Dumbledore, he's trying to fix this mess. Bye, Remus." I said abruptly, leaving Black and Lupin to themselves.

I headed upstairs (in Grimmauld Place) and entered the room where Hermione and Ron had been holed up all day.

"Harry's been expelled from Hogwarts." I said, loving the reaction I got from those five words.

Hermione gasped and Ron's mouth was wide open. "How?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"How else? He did magic outside of school. I don't know why yet. Maybe Remus or Sirius knows by now." I lied, sitting on the bed next to Hermione. She nodded and they both took off downstairs to find out more information about Harry.

Looking around the dark, vacant room, I sighed. This summer had been very frustrating for me. I had to use a lot of cunning to find out information about the Order and what they knew about Tom. _What were they doing? What did they know about Voldemort's actions so far, and how were they fighting him?_ To be quite honest, I knew a lot more than Ron, Hermione, Fred and George combined.

_**And the things I knew very much frightened me**. _

_It was like knowing nothing of any worth at all. Important members of the Order knew nothing truly of value_. I felt like all of our days were numbered.

I used Legilimency on Tonks, Black, my parents, Shacklebolt and Remus. I gently pried into their minds, not having to delve far at all. The thought of Death Eaters and "You-Know-Who" was never far from their consciences, which made it very easy for me to pluck thoughts from their mind. I now knew how they were fighting Tom. The more familiar I became with their minds, the easier it was for me to get what I wanted from them.

This summer, I'd mastered the _**Memory**_charm by practicing on Nott. I didn't use Memory Charms often. They could unhinge the mind into madness, if they were used too often. I preferred _**my new sleeping draught**_ or the Imperious curse.

After I got off the Hogwarts Express this summer, we all headed home and packed. It only took three days for Mum and Dad to relocate us from the Burrow to this hell-hole. For the longest, it was only Mum, Dad, the twins, Ron and I. We were all here with Black, cleaning and decontaminating this abominable wretch the Order loved to call "headquarters." It took Remus a couple of days to arrive. When I saw him again, I was angry.

"You didn't say goodbye to me." I said, my voice cold and unrelenting. Remus offered me a small smile that was tight but genuine.

"That's because I knew there would never be a goodbye for us, Ginny. Tell me, how have you been?" Remus said, pulling me into a hug that I welcomed.

I was very grateful to have Remus back. I, however, did not like Black. His hypocrisy was too much for me to handle. Upon meeting me, he instantly disliked me for being a Slytherin. He treated me as if that automatically made me evil. My regard for Black was minimal because he mostly wasn't worth anything to me. Black only mattered because of Harry. Black knew I didn't like him; we were, however, tolerant of one another.

Living in headquarters made it difficult for me to see Theodore. _I was privy to the secret of Grimmauld place, but I was not its secret keeper. Therefore, I could come and go as I pleased_. Sneaking out was very difficult (but not impossible). Once I was outside of the residence, I portkeyed illegally to Nott's estate. I would then enlarge my broom and fly to Theodore's room. I wanted Nott to think that I flew all the way to his Manor. I did not trust him at all.

I never portkeyed onto the same spot at his estate. I would constantly change the Portkeys I illegally used. _Dumbledore's powerful magic, which cloaked the Order Headquarters, stopped the Ministry from tracking or monitoring magic that happened near and inside Grimmauld Place. _Dumbledore trusted every member of the Order. He had no reason to doubt anyone, including me.

The others could be self-righteous. I, however, used this to my advantage.

At Theodore's, I _mostly _listened to him, among other things. He never willingly divulged anything of value, which was perfect for me. Theodore was my guinea pig. I was practicing Memory Charms on Nott daily. **I enjoyed how cruel I was to him**. Nott didn't matter to me, as long as I got what I wanted from him.

_And I wanted his house elf, so I took it from him. _

He would've never given me that elf willingly. A simple Imperious Curse forced him to order his elf to obey my every whim, and a simple _Obliviate_ afterwards made him forget the entire ordeal- including _his _elf. It was very easy for me to get what I wanted from Nott now. Sex was no longer necessary.

This summer, an idea plagued me. I didn't want to act upon it, but I feared that I might just have to do that.

I knew Snape was a spy, a very good one too. Snape, however, was not completely trusted in Tom's ranks. I saw that much in the minds of the Order and Theodore. **This was a problem that impeded the Order's progress**. What were the lower Death Eaters doing? Who were they? These were answers that the Order desperately wanted. These were answers that Dumbledore wanted. Snape, however, couldn't fully answer these questions. He was useful, extremely useful. _But his usefulness wasn't enough. Snape's spying had its limits because he himself was limited._

From Legilimency, I knew the Order was doing a lot of guessing. _Everyone's lives, including my family's, rested on these guesses and Dumbledore_. Dumbledore, however, was human just like everyone else (despite his brilliancy).

Leaving everything on the shoulders of Dumbledore, Snape and _Harry_ was not good enough for me. It wasn't good enough for me at all.

I knew Tom never stayed with one family for too long. According to Nott's mind, Voldemort used the Manors of his Death Eaters on a regular, alternating basis. The Notts would soon be next on his list.

I planted a small thought in Theodore's mind, forcing him to betray me to his father. He'd already been thinking about it anyway. I, however, wanted this done on _my terms and not at his convenience._ Nott really should've taken better measures to protect his mind . He literally was my puppet.

I hadn't decided on what I would do, but I knew one thing for sure.

If I returned to Theodore's this summer, I would become a Death Eater. If I stayed here, I would continue life much the same.

* * *

><p>Harry was cleared of everything today. He would be returning to Hogwarts with us all. In the kitchens, when I chanted "he got off" with the twins, there was a part of me that wasn't pretending. I was pleased by the news; in fact, I truly welcomed it.<p>

The Trio, the twins and I still cleaned the house and used Extendable Ears to gather information. The doors here, however, were importable. Even I couldn't undo that charm.

Ron and Hermione were the new Gryffindor prefects. I was willing to bet everything that Malfoy and Parkinson were the new Slytherin prefects. Harry seemed to be alright with the news, but Harry was a walking fuse ready to explode. He was much darker, with a lot of worries wearing him down. I hoped Hogwarts would soon lighten his mood.

The summer passed uneventfully for me. I re-read Percy's _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 & 7_. It was the only thing Percy had left the family with. He fumed with Mum and Dad, choosing the Ministry over us. He was so ambitious. _Percy should've been in Slytherin, not me_. I thought for the hundredth time that summer.

We would be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow.

The night was still early, but Mum ordered us all to bed. Throughout dinner, the real Moody kept eying Harry. I couldn't help but think the man ridiculously paranoid. Getting up and heading upstairs to the Loo, I entered it and went straight to the mirror. Behind me, I heard a commotion. Instantly, I withdrew my wand, pointing it at _Kreacher!_ _What was he doing in here?_

"Get out." I hissed, looking at the house elf with disgust. I really hated that elf.

"Kreacher knows." The elf mouthed, his eyes staring almost reverently up at me.

"And if you breathe a word of it to anyone, I'll kill you myself. I'll burn that head of yours, and then it'll never be placed on the Black Family wall. Get out!" I hissed, sending the elf a murderous look.

When he left, I sat down on the edge of the bath tub. Kreacher had caught me using the Imperious Curse on Tonks. The little rodent got curious and began watching me, which led him to witness me making an illegal Portkey. I hated that elf. He was very good at being unnoticed. I would've Obliviated him, but Hermione caught me pointing my wand at him. No one, except Hermione, made a big deal out of it. No one liked Kreacher, including Black. Kreacher knew things about me but he wouldn't tell anyone, unless Black ordered him to do so.

Looking up at the mirror, I saw my reflection and sighed. I'd finally grown into my looks. I was finally beautiful now. _It sure did take me long enough_. I thought, leaving the Loo. I walked down the hall, hearing small sobs from the drawing room. Upon entering, I saw Mum on the floor, wailing as if she were crying for her life.

I shrunk into the darkness, pulling out my wand. Mum had a boggart in front of her. She wasn't able to end it. Upon raising my wand to cast _Riddikulus, _I saw the door open and Harry enter. He was screaming for Mum to leave the room but she couldn't hear him. All Mum could see was the bodies of her children and her husband. Bill, Dad, Ron, the twins, Percy and Harry.

Her cries pierced me in a way that I'd never really felt before. The Chamber and Tom, at this very moment, wasn't the most traumatic thing that I'd ever experienced before. Seeing my mother's deepest fear before me, hearing her sob like her life depended it on it just didn't feel right. Molly Weasley never cried. Never! _And what if we lost this war? How much harder would she cry then? For how long?_

Lupin entered the room and said, "_Riddikulus." _Mum, however, didn't calm down.

"I see them d-d-dead all the time. All the t-t-time. I d-d-dream about it…Don't tell Arthur…Being silly…I'm just worried…Half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll be a miracle if we all come through this…And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's going to look after Ron and Ginny?" Mum finished, gulping air now, wiping the tears away using her robes.

Remus, Harry and Black were able to calm Mum down and they all eventually left the drawing room.

They all left the room, but I could still hear my Mum's words.

'_I see them dead all the time…_ _It'll be a miracle if we all come through this…_'

Dropping into a hard chair in the drawing room, her words constantly replayed themselves over and over in my mind.

_No Mum_. I thought. _Not only a miracle._

Getting up, I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearing ten o'clock. My nerves felt shaky. Every part of me felt weak. I felt very light-headed. My mind kept repeating images of my mother sobbing on the floor. I shook my head and gathered my bearings. I then began Occluding, which instantly numbed me. Getting my mind organized and ready, I left the drawing room and entered the room Hermione and I shared together.

Hermione was sleep but I wouldn't take any risks. I locked the room door (keeping Kreacher and Mum out) and then I stunned her. It wasn't hard to tip _**my own very**_powerful sleeping draught down her throat. The potion wouldn't allow her awake, until I myself administered the counter potion to her.

Looking around the room, I grabbed a black traveling cloak and my shrunken broom. It took me fifteen minutes to sneak out of Grimmauld place without being seen (I specialized in disillusionment charms). As soon as I'd reached the outside step of Grimmauld place, I pressed the Portkey at my throat (a silver necklace) and I instantly appeared onto Nott's estate.

Getting into Theodore's room was easy. Nott welcomed me in himself. Upon entering the room, I noticed Theodore's composure wasn't as refined and cool as it usually was. I made small talk, _waiting_.

It wasn't long before his father and another entered the room. I stood, schooling my features to appear afraid. I allowed Nott Sr. and his partner to first disarm and then bind me with an "_Incarcerous." _I was then moved to a lavish foyer, where I was shoved into a wall roughly.

"Wait." Nott Sr. said evilly, grinning at me.

Where else was I going? _I couldn't turn back now, even if I wanted to. _

Looking around the vast hall, I couldn't hear any noise. I was fast losing my nerve, but I was able to keep my composure by Occluding my mind. It was paramount that I Occlude my mind and do it perfectly _**in the right way**_. If I didn't, I'd die for sure.

"Bring her, son." Nott Sr. ordered, looking at Theodore with pride. _Of course, he'd be proud because of this_.

Theodore grabbed me roughly by the arm and steered me into a room. The room appeared to be a empty ballroom. The floors were a pale marble that glistened. The surroundings looked decadent and the columns were ionic, extending all the way up to the ceiling where a gorgeous, silver chandelier of crystal hung. The moonlight from the French doors was the only thing that brought light to the room.

But despite the room's beauty, I couldn't marvel at anything.

Before me was Lord Voldemort, sitting on a throne of pure emerald and silver.

I couldn't help my reaction. My eyes widened at the sight of him. His large, pale spidery hands clutched the arms of his throne. His blood red eyes had pupils that were slit; they shown vibrantly in the dark. His long fingers held a pale wand in his right hand. Upon seeing me, his eyes slightly dilated, reflecting pleasure that was so terrifying that it was paralyzing.

My heart was pounding, but I was resolved to keep my composure. I would hold my shield. I didn't struggle. My features were schooled to be welcoming, and _Voldemort knew_. He saw I wasn't fighting my captors in any way. There was no defiance from me, only admiration and pride.

My eyes looked upon Tom with awe. Thoughts of glory and power surfaced to the very forefront of my mind. I allowed these thoughts to fill me, until I was whole. I allowed myself to be filled with reverence and esteem, at the so-called sight of him.

"My Lord, we captured her for your entertainment." Nott Sr. drawled, a complacent smirk on his face that looked incredibly vapid and stupid (at least, to me).

I smirked coldly and lowered my head respectfully in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"Capture, you say." Voldemort hissed softly, his voice full of intrigue and amusement. "Enlighten me." He said lazily.

The man I didn't recognize frowned, along with Nott Sr. However, the man dared not disobey a direct order from Voldemort.

"She was in Theodore's room. We surprised her; we disarmed her and brought her before you, my Lord." He said, his voice pleased and very arrogant.

"I see." Voldemort hissed, his eyes looking at me assessing. Then, a large snake slithered up to him, wrapping itself around the back of the Dark Lord's throne.

Voldemort hissed something at the snake in Parsletongue, which continued to hiss and look at me _like food_. Still, I kept my composure and met the Dark Lord's gaze, never wavering at all. Voldemort waved his wand and the restraints that held me were no more.

"Step forward." He ordered, his voice hard and cold.

Immediately, I obeyed and kneeled before him. I heard gasps and what sounded like someone shuffling their feet behind me. Bending down, I grabbed Voldemort's robes, kissing the hem of them. I made an elaborate show of this. I didn't meet Tom's gaze, until he ordered me to look upon him.

I felt him enter my mind. I _artfully _yielded to him, allowing Tom to see what _appeared _to be on the very surface of my mind.

A cruel satisfaction settled in Voldemort's gaze, which still lingered on me calculatingly. He then laughed a high, cold, mirthless laugh that promised to ground the world to its end. I suppressed a shiver and met his gaze reverently.

"Hold out your arm." He said softly, his voice low and unfeeling. Immediately, I obeyed.

"My Lord, I do not understand." Nott Sr. said, stepping closer to the throne.

Voldemort's gaze fell upon him in cruel amusement.

Smirking, Tom spoke.

"You did not capture this girl." He said simply.

Nott. Sr. looked as if he were going to argue, but he thought better of it. _Wisely._ When he opened his mouth to argue, the Dark Lord glared murderously at him. That simple gesture alone made the Death Eater hold his tongue and lower his head respectfully, waiting on his lord to finish.

"She wanted to be brought before me. She wishes to join my cause. Isn't that right, Ginevra?" The Dark Lord hissed.

The way he said my name made me suppress a cold shiver of disgust.

"Yes, my Lord." I said admiringly, meeting his gaze fully.

"But she's a blood traitor!" The strange man declared, his voice full of indignation by this ludicrousness.

"My Lord, may I speak." I asked quietly, my voice low and respectful. Voldemort waved his hand nonchalantly, although his gaze was coldly amused.

"By all appearances, I am a blood traitor. This is a mask I've always purposefully maintained. I will use this mask to reach any end my Lord deems necessary." I said, my voice adamant and strong.

The man lifted his eyebrows and his gaze turned to Voldemort. "My Lord, you can't believe her." The strange man said incredulously.

Voldemort's gaze fell upon the man. The look he gave him was lethal, full of irritation and annoyance.

"Avery, Ginevra and I once shared a very deep _bond_." Voldemort said, his voice controlled and very irritated.

"But, my lord." Nott Sr. said, and Voldemort's wand raised. Nott was on the floor, twitching and howling in pain.

"Don't question me further Nott, or your son will pay for your insolence." Voldemort hissed, his voice promising no mercy. Turning his eyes on Avery, he dared him to challenge his judgment. Silence then filled the room.

His red gaze then turned to me. He ordered me to hold out my arm. My eyes intentionally emitted worry, which I quickly tried to ignore.

"Speak, Ginevra." He said softly, as if he was talking to a precious child.

"My Lord, in order for me to best serve you, would you conceal the mark from those who would threaten- ." Voldemort held up his hand, and his gaze lingered on me calculatingly.

He looked at me for the longest. Afterward, a cold smile graced his features.

"Of course. Remove your top." He hissed, his voice cruelly amused. He was now smirking widely at me.

I obeyed, letting the shirt fall onto the marble floor at my feet. Voldemort's gaze hungrily raked over my body, assessing every inch of me. His cold fingers grasped my bare waist. His right index finger trailed the entire length of my upper torso, from my breasts to my stomach. I couldn't repress a shiver, but he luckily perceived it as attraction. Then, his wand slowly moved under my right breast.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp, hot pain that increased a thousand times in intensity. A sharp cry of pain escaped my lips but somehow, I was able to stay silent throughout the burning. I was breathing heavily now, with my chest rising and falling before them all. The pain seemed to last forever; it, however, was over in a matter of seconds.

Resting his back against the throne once more, Voldemort's red gaze again raked my body appraisingly.

"Impressive." He hissed softly. "You are an asset to have, Ginevra. Do not disappoint me." Voldemort said, his voice clear and threatening.

His gaze was cold but cruelly thrilled. I found the expression very alarming.

"Never, my Lord." I responded, kneeling before him.

Voldemort's gaze fell on my shirt. I donned it, secretly pleased that he'd permitted me to do so again.

"As a progeny of mine, none of you will speak of her, unless I otherwise permit you to do so. Is that understood?" He said softly, his voice warning and threatening to every person in this room.

A chorus of "Yes, my lord" was heard. Then, Voldemort's red gaze turned to me, along with that of his snake.

"You will report to me at the end of every month, or whenever I call." His voice was low and flat. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, ordering Nott Sr. to escort me off of the premises.

Upon leaving the foyer and entering outside, Nott Sr. grabbed my arm and wrenched me around.

"How could _you _be an asset to anyone?" He asked, his voice venomous.

"In time, you will see. You'll all see." I said softly, jerking my arm from his grasp.

I then activated the Portkey to Grimmauld place.

After sneaking back into the quiet home, I entered the room I shared with Hermione and saw that she (like the others) was very much asleep. The clock on the bed stand read 2:10AM. I walked to the Loo, making sure that it was empty. I charmed the door locked and looked into the mirror.

My eyes looked hollow, too empty. I unbuttoned my shirt and saw the mark under my right breast. It was too grotesque, too disgusting. I could remember the feel of his hands on me, cold and clutching. _I'd always feared Tom touching me like that and, tonight, that fear had come to life. _

I desperately turned on the taps to run water from the shower head above. Throwing the clothes I wore onto the floor, I got under the water, letting it hit me everywhere. The shower was cold, but it was a cold that reached the core of my soul. _The soap couldn't cleanse me enough._ The water couldn't wash away the choice I'd made, nor could it wash away his touch and his mark upon my flesh.

I fell inside the tub, staring around the dark emptily. I had no tears to cry. In that moment, I felt like I had nothing at all. The water continued to rain down on me, until my skin was wrinkly, soft and cold. _The numbness from the cold water did somewhat soothe me._

Getting out of the shower, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me without drying myself. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore. I was disgusted by the clothes on the floor. I couldn't rid myself of what I'd done, but I could certainly be rid of those clothes. I bent down, picking them up and throwing them into the tub.

"_Incendio._"

The flames consumed the clothes, until they turned to ash. For the longest, I was hypnotized by the fire itself. However, when the fire began to spread, my trance ended. I banished the ashes and I repaired the shower curtain with a wave of my wand.

I clutched onto my towel tighter, opening the door and walking the hall all the way back to the room I shared with Hermione. Upon entering, I locked the door and set the alarm clock for eight in the morning. I closed my eyes, certain that Tom would be the first thing I'd see upon closing them. Imagine my surprise upon hearing and seeing my mother.

'_I see them dead all the time.'_

'_All the time.'_

And sleep took me into the only darkness I found truly comforting and welcoming.

* * *

><p>I had been at Hogwarts for over two weeks. The situation here for everyone was precarious. I didn't like Umbridge. Immediately upon entering her class, we were told to read from that silly book she'd issued to every year here. I obeyed, but I took the time to pry into her mind. The time where I wouldn't use Legilimency on a professor was over.<p>

The woman was obsessed with ousting Dumbledore out of here. She wanted to become Headmistress of Hogwarts in order to please her precious Cornelius Fudge, who she obsessed about as much as she obsessed over the headmaster. I couldn't stand the cow.

She monitored our classes too, bullying professors. I was now in Arithmancy with Professor Vector, who Umbridge happened to be evaluating. There was nothing she could admonish Vector for. Getting off of her fat lump of a bottom, she left the classroom in a hurry, off to pester someone else. The lecture was dull, so I tuned Vector out.

Being a Death Eater meant that I had to know everything the Trio thought and all that they were doing. If I didn't know these things, it could very well mean my life.

I, however, would not tell Voldemort everything.

I'd taken a vow to protect them all with my life. Voldemort was glad to have someone very close to the Trio, someone who could tell him what 'the boy' was thinking, feeling and doing. I would help him there. I was constantly Occluding my mind. I would have to get used to being in Tom's presence. Doing this is dangerous. Some would even say it's stupid. Still, something in me felt like I had to do this. I knew Voldemort would be having a meeting in a week's time, and every Death Eater would stand before him. It was a good opportunity to see his true numbers. I hoped my identity would remain concealed for as long as possible. Eventually though, I knew Tom would want me to really prove my allegiance to him. He would want me to bring Harry to him.

There was one thing that bothered me: _Would I sacrifice Harry for my family?_

Arithmancy (my last class for today) ended, so I decided to walk to the library and wait for Hermione. Upon entering, I saw her already sitting at a table. She was leafing through the pages of yet another thick book.

"Ginny," Hermione said, her voice tired but welcoming.

Frowning, I asked, "What's bothering you?"

Hermione sighed. "It's Umbridge. She gave Harry a detention. She said he's lying about You-Know-Who's return. She's unbelievable! And Harry's mood of late has been foul. His scar has been hurting again." She confessed worriedly.

Harry's scar hurting was nothing new to me. It had been bothering him over the summer. I didn't want to talk about it. The topic of Umbridge was more appealing to me now.

"I don't like her either, Hermione, but indifference will free you of her. You see, your anger gives her power over you and all others loyal to Harry and Dumbledore." I said confidently.

"Is that how you do it?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I mean, is that how you survive being in Slytherin?" She asked, her voice quiet and rushed.

I nodded curtly at her.

"That and some other things." I drawled. Hermione changed the subject to more polite conversation.

"The professors have given us so much work. Not that I mind, of course. You know, O.W.L.s will be here before we know it. A bit of preparation wouldn't hurt anyone." She said. Hermione wasn't able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yes, well, if you ever need help studying, I'm here. I have to go; I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me how Harry's detention goes with that cow." I said, leaving the library and heading to the Slytherin Commons.

It took me no time to reach my room. Upon entering, I saw Nott. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to arrive. Astoria was in the room with Theodore, too.

"Is it true?" Astoria asked, wide-eyed. "Is it true?" She repeated firmly.

My gaze hardened.

"Is what true?" I asked, my voice even and smooth.

"Ginevra, don't patronize me." Astoria snapped, seizing my left arm and pulling up my sleeve before I could recoil from her touch. "She doesn't bear the mark." Astoria said, her mouth set in a frown that clearly reflected her confusion.

I looked at Nott murderously.

"You told her." I said, my voice dangerously soft.

"Obviously." Nott said, his voice quiet but defiant. I remained cool and kept my composure.

I turned to the door and drew my wand. I placed both a silencing and a locking charm on the room. Then, I turned back to Theodore, glaring at him coldly. Both Nott and Astoria stepped back when I advanced closer toward them.

"Do you know what you've done- the danger you've put us all in?" I hissed, my voice trembling in rage. "The Dark Lord forbade us to speak of it. You have killed us all." I spat, my voice cold and afraid.

"He need not know." Theodore said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Idiot!" I fumed, my voice raised now. "And I suppose you can hide it from him? You didn't have the intelligence to be silent! How do you ever expect to hide this from _Him_?"

"You'll see. I will!" Nott said challenging. I laughed manically. Nott's eyes widened and Astoria looked fearful and troubled.

"I _won't _let you threaten my standing with the Dark Lord. Is that understood?" I gritted out, my teeth bared behind my lips.

I turned quickly, pointing my wand at a wide-eyed Astoria. "_Stupefy_."

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Theodore yelled.

"I'm cleaning up your mess. See that it doesn't happen again." I spat hatefully.

I pointed my wand at Astoria. "_Obliviate_."

Then, I faced Theodore and began to speak to him.

"The Dark Lord will know the truth the moment he sets his eyes on you. You would spare us both a lot of pain, if you'd just allow me to wipe your memory of this." I said rationally.

Theodore sneered. "No. Keep your wand away from me, Weasley." He spat.

"And what of your father, hmm? The Dark Lord will punish him too. Consider the shame you will have brought to him- disobeying your Lord and master." I said seriously, manipulating Theodore into seeing things my way. Nott, however, knew there was a lot of truth in my words.

"Fine. Do it, but _only _this, Ginevra." Theodore said softly and I nodded.

After I removed his memory of this, Nott's gaze found Astoria's still form.

"Why did you stun her?" He asked, his voice completely nonchalant. I smirked.

"She was getting on my nerves. Just make sure you never tell her about me, Nott. I'm serious." I said threateningly. "Now, why are you here?" I asked, my voice falsely polite.

Theodore's eyes narrowed at me.

"The meeting is next Thursday. You'll arrive an hour before midnight at my Manor. You'll get your _attire _then. Afterward, you'll wait with father and I. We are to leave Hogwarts together, eleven o'clock sharp." He said, wrenching the door open.

Nott left the room without a backward glance. I revived Astoria and ignored her for the rest of the evening, thinking about all the things that could possibly happen next Thursday.

* * *

><p>The meeting was tonight.<p>

Now, however, I was entering the Great Hall with Corner. I wanted the Trio and everyone to see us together. Then, they all would think that I was a typical Weasley. I could hardly stand Corner and his desperate attempts to kiss me. He annoyed me, but he was useful to me. I tolerated him. I kept him happy by accompanying him on evening walks and simple make-out sessions. Soon, however, there would be no more of Corner.

While eating dinner, I saw the looks that were thrown at me. Malfoy's glare was scathing and Ron's was stupidly suspicious. He didn't like seeing Corner and I together. Harry's gaze lowered, as soon as it fell on me. Corner was throwing suggestive looks at me that everyone could see. Hermione caught my eye and smiled. Nott simply stared at me, his gaze calculating, as always. I continued to eat my dinner, feeling like someone else was watching me too. Upon looking up at the staff table, I saw Snape staring at me. His gaze was assessing and cold. I didn't want Snape to be suspicious of me. I looked away from him and turned my attention back to the meal.

Nott stood and moved next to Astoria and I.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He whispered.

I sighed and looked Theodore in the eyes. I glared at Nott, in case the Trio were watching us.

"What are you doing? You know we can't be seen together." I said quietly.

"And?" Nott said, his gaze cold.

"Insult me and go away. Make it nasty. I'll see you tonight." I whispered, drinking from my goblet.

Nott sneered and called me a blood traitor. Then, he "accidentally" tipped pumpkin juice on me. Malfoy and his goons loved laughing at my expense. I grimaced and made a show of pulling out my wand and drying myself. I sent Nott a glare, watching him stand to leave me 'fuming' to myself. The Trio saw what happened, along with Professor McGonagall and Snape. I hadn't made a scene, so most of the Hall was unaware of what Nott had done. I decided to make a show of getting up angrily. I stormed out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Corner leaving the hall after me.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Corner asked . I sighed, really fed up with this guy.

"Michael, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." I said nicely. Corner nodded.

"I saw what Nott did. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said quietly.

I kissed him long and pulled back, watching the effect I had on him. Corner smiled and stared at my lips. _Idiot!_

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I lied, knowing I'd avoid him, until this Hogsmeade weekend. I would have to be seen with the prat then.

"Okay," Corner said, grinning stupidly. "Bye, Ginny."

I walked to my room and threw my bag onto the mattress after I'd arrived there. I emptied the books out of my bag, seeing today's _Daily Prophet_ fall onto the floor. I picked it up and searched through it, instantly seeing _Sturgis Podmore's_ name. He was arrested by Eric Munch for trespassing at the Ministry. He was trying to force his way through a "top security door."

_Sturgis Podmore is in league with Dumbledore._ I realized. Sighing, I threw the paper aside and began on my potions essay.

It took me an hour and a half to do. Then, I started on my Arithmancy essay which was nerve-wracking. I found the class interesting; yet, I really wanted to drop it now. My marks were perfect but I felt like that wouldn't last for long. These classes didn't matter much now. Besides, I was relearning stuff I already knew. It was a total waste of time.

I finished the essay, feeling that the essay was lousy. Perhaps, if I wasn't tired after the meeting tonight, I'd put some finishing touches on both essays.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened. Looking up, I saw Nott.

"It's time." Theodore said, looking around the room for Astoria.

"She's with Zabini. She won't care that I'm gone." I said, looking in the mirror at myself.

"Write her a letter. We don't need her blabbing to Snape. He knows I'll be there tonight so he may be able to figure out the rest." Nott drawled, looking at me as if he wanted to say something else.

After scribbling a quick note to Astoria, I left the room with Nott.

"Do you know how to do a Disillusionment charm?" I asked, as we neared the entrance.

"Of course." Nott sneered, as if he could do every spell in the world. _As if!_

"Alright. You're going to put the charm on me and vice versa. Do it now." I said, hearing footsteps approaching us.

Theodore rapped me on my head, and I felt the charm working instantly. I hastily performed the charm on Nott and in good time too. Snape had rounded the corner almost a second after I'd finished the charm. I couldn't even breathe a sigh of relief, less he hear me and catch us both. When Snape was out of sight, Theodore and I held hands and opened the doors-walking deeply into the forest.

I undid the charm on Theodore; together, we portkeyed away-arriving on his property. I was still disillusioned. We walked to into his Manor. Theodore was immediately granted entrance. He led me upstairs to a very decadent room.

"Nice, very nice." I whispered, looking around the gorgeous room with it's lavish silk and velvet beddings.

In the corner of the room, I saw my Death Eater robe.

_I really am a Death Eater._ I thought acceptingly, acknowledging the choice I'd made nearly a month ago. Nott cleared his throat.

"Do you need help putting it on?" He whispered into my ear. I smirked, facing him. Theodore's arms snaked around my waist, and I found myself enjoying the feeling of having him so close to me.

"Perhaps, I'll need your help taking it off." I replied, smiling seductively.

"Is that so?" A silky voice from the room door asked.

I looked up; I didn't react to Nott Senior's presence in the room.

"Perhaps." I said seductively.

I then donned the robes in front of both Notts, smirking at the expressions on both of their faces. _I loved the effect I had on men. It was novelty to me, but it was a power in itself_.

"Well, gentlemen, we have a meeting to get to." I said, walking past Nott Sr. (whose head turned as I walked past) and down the stairs.

Theodore easily caught up with me; he had incredibly long legs. It wasn't long before I entered with Theodore and his father. I walked between both Notts. The throne room wasn't as full as I thought it would be.

_Good._ I thought. _His numbers may not be as great as the Order feared_.

"Is this everyone?" I whispered to Theodore.

"No. Some are in Azkaban, remember? Most haven't arrived yet. The Dark Lord wants to recruit quietly. He still doesn't want to draw a lot of attention to himself." Theodore explained, his voice quiet and low.

I knew Nott wanted to be a Death Eater. Voldemort, however, would not yet accept him. Still, Nott spied on Hogwarts for Tom and his father. I smirked, knowing Nott envied me for being _the youngest Death Eater ever_. I looked around, seeing most of _my comrades_ wearing their masks. There were, however, a few bold enough to reveal their identities. Lucius Malfoy was one of them. _I wanted to kill him at this very moment; I knew I wouldn't hesitate to strike him down, if I ever did have the chance to murder him. _

I stayed silent, while waiting for Voldemort to arrive. There was a taste of arrogance that seemingly stifled the room's air. The Death Eaters were power-hungry monsters, who'd kill without mercy to get what they wanted: More power.

_Was I any different from them?_ I wondered.

Upon the arrival of Tom, the atmosphere in the room drastically changed. The arrogance and the power-hungry aura greatly diminished. The air became filled with intense fear and incredible humility. Theodore grabbed my arm and ushered me forward.

"Come, _He _will want to speak with you afterward." He said. I allowed Theodore to steer me towards the first row in front of Tom.

I was already Occluding as I faced Voldemort, waiting for him to speak.

"Lucius, you fail me, _yet again_." Voldemort hissed, his voice dangerously soft and his gaze murderous.

"My Lord," said Lucius, stepping forward and kneeling. "Forgive me. I will not do so again."

Voldemort's gaze upon Lucius was rigidly cold, and his lips (if you could call them lips) were incredibly thin.

"You'd better not, for your sake." The Dark Lord hissed. "Your incompetence, however, did bear some fruits. _Sturgis Podmore _arrested _and _in Azkaban." Voldemort taunted, his voice cold and amused.

The Death Eaters responded by laughing and guffawing at how stupid the Ministry really was.

"Well, Lucius, your Imperious curse on Podmore will not have escaped the old fool." Voldemort spat. "That is one less member of the Order to murder." He said, mockingly sad.

Again, the Death eaters laughed, especially Malfoy Sr.

"My Lord, there is another way." said Avery, whose mask was also gone.

"Speak." Voldemort ordered, his gaze interested and hungry. _What was he after?_

"My lord, a department worker- who has knowledge of all of its contents- could possibly _give _you what you desire. I am sure of it." Avery said, his voice strong with absolute certainty.

Voldemort's eyes flashed with satisfaction and he looked at Avery, clearly pleased.

"You have done well to suggest this, Avery." Voldemort breathed softly, his voice greedy and obsessive.

Voldemort's gaze swiftly changed back to Lucius.

"Stand, Lucius. Your chance at redemption has come. You will make one of the Unspeakables get _it _for me. Do not fail me." Voldemort said, his voice lethal.

The only thing I could think was, _What was __**it**__?_

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said somewhat arrogantly, retreating to his former position.

Voldemort's gaze moved to another figure amongst the crowd. Beside me.

"Nott, what is the status of your assignment?" Nott Sr. stepped forward and kneeled.

"_Persuading _the members of the Wizengamot to our cause hasn't been easy, my Lord, especially since it must be done quietly." Nott said, his voice trembling.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously.

Nott Sr. hastily added: "However, we've managed to control twelve or so members of the high court, my Lord. We, Lucius and I, will continue to _persuade _others." Nott Sr. finished, his gaze still cast downward.

"See that you do. I do not want every member _controlled_. They must obey me of their own will, do you understand?" Voldemort hissed, his voice making it clear that Nott Sr. had _better_ understand him- that is, if he knew what was good for him.

Nott stood and returned to his place beside me, after assuring Voldemort that he did indeed understand perfectly.

_I have to know their names._ I thought, thinking of the Wizengamot members.

All seemed quiet for a moment. His snake was before us, hissing and circling everywhere: His throne and all of us. I really hated that snake.

"All of those who do not feel their mark's burn, leave." Voldemort ordered. The Death Eaters didn't need telling twice.

The room emptied, with the exception of four people.

"Step forward, girl." Voldemort said, his voice barely above a whisper. I obeyed.

"Does Potter know what's in the Department of Mysteries?" He asked. It felt as if his gaze pierced through my mask.

I slightly altered my voice, pitching it really high and feminine.

"No, my Lord." I answered dutifully.

"What _does _he know about the Department of Mysteries?" Voldemort asked, his eyes curious and hungry for this information.

"My Lord, Potter is dim-witted. He knows nothing, beyond the fact that the Order is daily patrolling a corridor at the Ministry. He doesn't know what it is that you seek. The Order told him that you're after a weapon." I said, my voice ridiculously feminine.

Voldemort laughed his cold, maniacal laugh. I couldn't help but think that he was _Pure evil_.

"So Dumbledore hasn't told his precious golden boy anything. You've done well to tell me this. This- _this _is a weapon." Tom breathed, his tone clearly relishing this new information.

_I shouldn't have told him that._ I thought, enforcing my mental shields.

"Severus, is this true?" Voldemort asked, his voice amused.

Snape's mask removed itself and he evenly replied: "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed.

"The things people do for love." He spat wryly. "Tell me, Severus, what else has the old fool been up to?"

Snape answered, bowing to Voldemort. "As you know, he sent the oaf Hagrid on a mission to the giants. Dumbledore knows his chances of success are dismal. He also knows that his chances of acquiring the _item _is slim to none. He anticipates you retrieving it, my Lord." Snape drawled, stepping back from Tom.

Voldemort chuckled, his gaze cunning and ruthless.

"He would, wouldn't he? It would certainly make things easier for him. No matter. If I can't get it through my machinations, Potter will get it for me. What of the Order?" He hissed.

"They are still having difficulty recruiting, mostly within the Ministry, my Lord. They too are hindered by the state of the times." Snape smirked nastily.

And instantly, I understood his words. It was the reason why Nott's and Malfoy's money weren't working as quickly as Voldemort needed it to. I saw that much in Umbridge's mind. Deep down, Fudge really believed Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore to be a formidable man, who wouldn't kill his reputation in the Wizarding World over a lie. Fudge, however, wasn't prepared to deal with Voldemort's return.

Fudge trusted no one- Order and Death Eater alike.

This distrust hindered the progress of both sides. Fudge distrusted former Death Eaters; however, he'd take their money. Meanwhile, he wouldn't allow Lucius and Nott too much access into the Ministry. That he would control- for now. **As of now, both sides were at a stalemate. **

Tom grinned evilly, hissing something to his snake.

"And their numbers?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Are no match for yours, my Lord." Snape assured, his voice _respectful. So unlike Snape._

"And the boy? I assume you've found no weaknesses in his security." Voldemort said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Other than when the boy journeys to Hogsmeade with his friends, none, Master." Snape finished.

"You are dismissed. Ensure that he leaves the premises, Lucius." Voldemort spat, waving Snape off with evident frustration.

After Malfoy and Snape had left the chamber, Tom spoke to me again.

"Remove your mask, Ginevra." Voldemort ordered, his voice a soft hiss. "Now, tell me, are you ready for your initiation into my ranks. Like all of the others, you must prove yourself." He said, a cold smirk gracing his snake-like features.

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord, anything." I said.

Voldemort smirked, and his cruel laughter was full of mirth.

"Come Saturday, you will join Nott and Avery on an assignment. Your goal is to ensure that members of the Wizengamot are persuaded to support my cause. You will have a list. Ginevra, the consequences of failing me are _dire_. Do you understand?" He hissed.

"Yes, my Lord." I responded, my voice trembling. Voldemort's smirk widened.

"I want discretion." He said, his voice louder. "Use your cunning, be _creative_. I want this to be done quietly. Do not fail me. You shall lead Nott and Avery. If you should fail, only you will _suffer_." Voldemort threatened, his eyes gleaming threateningly.

"Now, tell me more of Potter." He said, studying his snake now.

Voldemort's eyes were hungry and very eager to know about Harry. It shouldn't have surprised me. He was obsessed with Harry, after all.

"He's ostracized by everyone in the school, including Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors. They do not believe him. I think you will find Dolores Umbridge of great use to you, my Lord." I said, a wicked smirk widening across my face.

Voldemort's eyes looked up at me. "I'm listening."

"As you already know, she is the Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge. She has a hatred towards Potter that nearly equals yours, my Lord. And her methods…well, her methods are not always _legal_. " I drawled, my voice smooth and softer than silk itself.

Nott and Avery looked at me interestedly. I elaborated.

"She makes Potter write lines with a quill that uses his blood for ink. And it was _she _who set the Dementors on Potter this summer." I said, smirking coldly.

"How do you know this?" Avery asked, his voice betraying his curiosity.

"A simple Imperious Curse was enough for her to tell me everything I wanted to know and more. Does Lucius know what dear old Cornelius has in store for the old fool?" I asked, knowing the Dark Lord would be interested to know what I already thought was obvious.

"Continue." He hissed softly, his gaze hungry for what I had to say.

"He wants Dumbledore gone from Hogwarts by Christmas. He wants Potter expelled. In order to do this, the Ministry will allow the High Inquisitor to issue Educational Decrees that will rid Hogwarts of Potter's and Dumbledore's supporters. It should be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, my Lord. Umbridge, herself, has declared war against Dumbledore and Potter." I finished, wondering how did he not know _this_.

Voldemort looked at me with satisfaction emanating from his cold eyes.

"You have done well." He hissed furiously.

Turning his gaze upon Nott and Avery, he asked: "And how is it that a Hogwart's student knows what the Ministry is doing without stepping one foot on government premises? You fail me again. _Crucio._"

Avery writhed in pain at Voldemort's feet. Nott Sr. looked scared. I looked on, coldly indifferent to Avery's plight.

"You and Malfoy are supposed to be so connected. You both are worthless." He spat so viciously that even I flinched away from him. "Nott go collect Malfoy. Ginevra, don your mask." He ordered. Nott immediately left to go find Malfoy Sr.

Looking at Avery unmercifully on the floor, Voldemort said: "And if you so much as speak the girl's name, I will torture you within an inch from death." He hissed.

Then, his gaze fell on me again.

"Continue to use Umbridge. I want to know everything she knows about the Ministry. I want her controlled." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Nott and Malfoy Seniors strolled back into the room. Malfoy looked troubled. _Good._

"Did you know about the Educational Decrees happening at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, his voice deadly and lethal.

"Yes, my Lord. But it was so small a thing-."

He too was on the floor, but Malfy didn't scream. The curse wasn't on him long enough.

"I decide what is of significance, not you." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "How many times must I remind you of that? I want to know everything. You'd do well to remember your place, Lucius. Leave me." He spat.

Looking at me, Voldemort stated: "You will meet Nott and Avery here at nine o'clock sharp. Now, leave me. _All of you_." He ordered impatient.

I left the vast chamber with Nott Sr. and Avery. I was glad to be out of His presence.

_What was 'it' in the Department of Mysteries? _I was sure that Nott Sr. or Avery knew exactly what _**it **_was. Perhaps, I could use them to find **it **out. I certainly needed Nott Sr. to tell me the names of the Wizengamot members he'd placed under the Imperious Curse. I also needed all of the information Nott knew about this so-called '_guard duty_'.

Nott and Avery were ahead of me. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had four hours to get back to Hogwarts. That was plenty of time to get what I needed from Nott Sr.

Slowly, I pulled out my wand and slid it up my robe's sleeve. Striding up to them both, I looked Nott Sr. square in the eyes.

Turning my gaze on Avery, I sent him a look of apathy.

"I need to borrow Nott. I'll see you on Saturday." I said in a bored manner. Avery nodded, leaving Nott and I alone with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you somewhere. Privately, if you know what I mean." I said, a seductive smirk on my face.

Nott Sr., like his son, was tall. Unlike his son, he was toned and defined. Physically, he was not unappealing. I, however, was not going to sleep with him. That was for certain.

"Follow me." He said, which was exactly what I wanted to do.

We walked down the hall. It wasn't long before he opened the door to his study.

Lifting my wand, I confunded Nott. His eyes went out of focus, and I ushered him further into his office, locking the door and silencing the room.

"_Imperio."_ I whispered. I really hoped Nott wasn't able to fight this curse very well.

"Now, tell me what the Dark Lord wants out of the Department of Mysteries." I said.

"He wants the prophecy." Nott said, his voice unemotional and his eyes blank.

"Who's the prophecy about? What does it say?" I asked quickly.

"The Dark Lord and Potter. I do not know what it says. The Dark Lord does not know all of the prophecy." Nott said, his eyes and his tone flat.

"Why does he want it?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"To kill Potter." Nott said simply. I nodded.

"Which members of the Wizengamot did you place the Imperious Curse on?" I asked.

And he told me their names- all of their names. I remembered them, thank Merlin.

"_Stupefy._ _Obliviate._" I said, wiping his memory of our entire 'conversation'.

It took me a moment to figure out my exit strategy. I just couldn't leave him stunned like this. Searching my robes, I found a simple sleeping draught that wasn't powerful at all. Tipping all of the liquid down his throat, I revived him and set him at his desk.

Nott Sr. wouldn't remember a thing. Touching my portkey, I arrived in the forest. Taking off my robes and burying them under some soil, I turned around and made a small X on a tree. It was barely noticeable. Only someone who knew what they were looking for would be able to find it. Sighing, I looked around the vast, empty forest.

It would be a very long walk back to the school.

I thought about the initiation task Tom had set me. I understood what he meant by being _creative_. He wanted me to deceive, to lie and to corrupt- all of which were things he'd done to me.

And I would. For my family, I would.

* * *

><p>"How was your date with Corner?" Nott asked.<p>

I'd just returned from Hogsmeade earlier than expected. The date with Corner was a waste of my time. I would soon ditch him for good.

"Awful. He wouldn't shut up." I said, lying next to Theodore on the bed.

"You don't look like you're up to handling anything at all. I think you're in over your head, Ginevra." Theodore said, a wicked smirk on his face. "I mean, you spend hours in the library talking with the mudblood, your brother and Potter. Not to mention the time you put in with Corner, Longbottom and that Loony girl. You're doing too much." He finished.

I sighed. "I know, but I can handle it." I said, getting ready to visit Lovegood and Longbottom in the library.

I used Longbottom and Lovegood for my mask; I simply had to keep up appearances and associate with them. I, however, found myself somewhat fond of Longbottom especially. Him and Lovegood made me feel somewhat _good_.

"Well, make sure you can handle it. Or the Dark Lord will handle you. Good luck on your initiation." Nott said, standing to leave the room.

I couldn't help but shiver. He was right! The things I might have to do tonight would be close to unforgivable. I would hurt others, and initially this didn't bode well with me.

_It's either them or my family_. I thought, a cold resolve overwhelming me. _I choose them._

I thought this with no regret, even though I knew I was very wrong.

I laid back on my bed, deciding to take a nap until nine thirty tonight. Sighing, I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I clearly looked tired.

Summoning Theodris with my wand, I scrawled a quick letter to Lovegood and Neville. I wouldn't be able to meet them today. I really needed the time to sleep.

In the letter, I promised that I would make it up to them. And I meant it- I would.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: A War's Patience

Chapter 6 (A War's Patience)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I can't take credit for her brilliance.

**Thank you readers and reviewers. **

"At least you don't believe in tardiness." Avery drawled with a smirk.

"The list." I said softly, holding out my hand.

"Nott has it. He'll be here shortly." Avery said, looking me up and down thoroughly.

"The Dark Lord said ten o'clock." I snapped.

Looking at Avery, I said: "Follow me."

Together, we walked to Nott Senior's study. I didn't knock.

"You dare barge in-." Nott began. I held up my hand.

"The Dark Lord said ten o'clock. It's five minutes after ten. Up, NOW!" I yelled.

Nott abruptly stood from behind his mahogany desk, snatching his black robes and mask out of a cabinet elsewhere in his office. He glared at me.

"Let's get something straight, Weasley-." Nott Sr. began.

I pulled out my wand lightening fast, pointing it between his eyes.

"Move an inch and you'll be on the floor. Give-me-the-list." I hissed softly.

Nott removed the list from his desk and handed it to me.

"You'll have to do side-along apparation with me. Let's go." I said, grabbing Nott's arm and disappearing with him.

Instantly, I hated the sensation of apparition.

The first Wizengamot members home we entered was a wizard. I didn't care about their names. As I walked toward their home, I hoped they had protective measures placed around there.

They had nothing. No form of security at all. _Idiots._ Using my wand, I placed a Anti-Disapparition Jinx around the perimeters.

I didn't knock on the door.

"_Alohomora."_ I said, hoping that it really wouldn't be this easy to get into a Ministry official's home.

I was glad when it wasn't. Grinning at Nott Sr. and Avery, I said another spell.

"_Expulso_." The door was blasted off of its hinges, still intact.

"Who-." The voice of a man began. "MARY, GET THE KIDS." The man screeched at the sight of us.

"_Silencio._" I said, pointing my wand at him. _"Accio Wand. Incarcerous." _

Instantly the man's wand was in my hands, and he was sprawled onto the floor, bound.

"Watch him. I'm going to get his wife. Do _not _curse him." I said, hoping the woman hadn't left and alerted the Ministry yet.

I went up the stairs with my wand at the ready. I saw a door to one of the rooms open. I carefully entered and ducked a curse that was fired at me immediately upon my entrance.

"MARY, listen to me." I said calmly over the woman's hysterical screams.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL MY BABIES!" She screamed, with yet spell on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm not going to hurt your kids. No one is going to hurt your kids. Put them down and come downstairs. Come with, Mary. You even get to keep your wand." I said softly.

"Mary, put the children down." I said, my voice hard and cold. "I only want to talk to you and your husband. Come."

She shook her head no, and her wand raised higher at me.

"Mary, if you continue to resist me, I _will _hurt you in front of the children. I don't want them to see that. Just come downstairs." I said reasonably.

Mary lowered her wand and set the children down. They were only babies, barely toddlers.

"That's it. Come, I only want to talk." I said, making sure she lead the way down the stairs.

When she entered the living room, she saw her husband bound on the floor, silently mouthing off words to her.

"Sir, this can go very well and smooth. No one need be hurt. Mary, may we talk at your dinner table." I asked. She nodded, her blue eyes wide in fear and horror.

I couldn't blame her for her fear. "Please, show me and my friends the way." I said.

I used the _Locomotor _charm to set her husband down at the head of the table.

Avery and Nott wanted to stand, but I commanded them to sit down. I cast a glamour charm on my face and hair, before I took off my Death Eater's mask.

"Sir, you are a very powerful man of great use to my Lord. He knows this, he respects this and he wants you to aid him in his endeavors-." I began but was cut off by the man.

"I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WI-." The man roared.

"JOHN!" His wife screamed, fear in her voice and eyes.

"John, you certainly want to listen to your wife. Your bravery is admirable but it will not spare her, and it will not spare your children." I said emotionlessly. "Now, my Lord offers you great rewards. You want riches, they're yours. You want a job promotion, that too can be had. But defy him and his punishment on you will be swift, it will be painful and he will not be merciful. It need _not _be that way. He simply wants you to do what he asks. That's all." I said silkily, attempting to persuade the man.

John's eyes were wide in fear. He was shaking his head, worrying his bottom lip.

"You are a member of the Wizengamot. You are worth a lot to Him. Since my Lord is here to stay, you would only be securing the lives of your family by obeying him. Your home would be safe, your wife would be safe, and you would be safe. Obey him and you all will survive what's to come." I said simply.

"I can't. I can't." John repeated, over and over.

My expression immediately hardened, and my soft voice became colder than ice itself.

"We know where you work. We know where your wife works. We know where your children go to school. We know where you are at all times. We know where each of your parent's live. We know where your friends live. They will die, one by one, if you don't obey my Lord. He will kill them all, leaving you for last. And you will know that you could've stopped it all, if only you would've simply obeyed." I said accusatory.

I then softened my voice and forced a warm smile.

"All you have to do is vote yes or no on legislation that He doesn't favor. It'll be simple. Someone will either approach you, or someone will write you, telling you how he wants you to vote. He'll never approach you or your family, _as long as you obey_." I said, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"So what say you, John? It's either some votes, or it's you and your family." I said softly.

Mary looked at John in fear. Her gaze was clear. It begged, _please. Do it._

John nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll do it." He said on the brink of tears. I smiled at him.

"Good." I said warmly. "I shall warn you now. Should you try and tell someone of this, the deal is cancelled and you and your family will be killed. We see everything, especially in the Ministry, where we have our own spies. It would be very stupid to tell anyone of this arrangement. Do you understand?" I asked, my voice reflecting the seriousness of the situation.

John immediately said, yes. "Just don't hurt my family. I'll do whatever you want." He said, his voice trembling.

"Good, we'll see our way out then. I'll fix your door." I said nicely, smiling at him and Mary. All of us stood, getting ready to leave their home.

I did repair the man's door.

Turning around, I said: "Farewell. Remember, stay quiet and you and your family will be spared." I said seriously, nodding curtly at them.

I slammed the door shut behind us. I caught up with Avery and Nott, both of whom were ahead of me. I walked down the paved path that led away from John and Mary's home. Before leaving their premises, I cancelled the Anti-Disapparition Jinx.

"What?" I asked snappishly, glaring at Avery and Nott, who were looking at me like I was mad.

"Nicely done." Avery said, his voice coldly pleased. The way Nott Sr. looked at me made me wonder, however. _For some reason, he looked distant and almost afraid. _

Grabbing onto Avery's arm, I said: "Let's go. There are others we have yet to take care of."

Together, we all disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that night. I'd anonymously written to Dumbledore. I told him my situation: I was a Death Eater, who wanted to help him and his Order. I gave him the names of the Wizengamot members, those who were and <strong>were not<strong> being blackmailed or controlled by the Death Eaters. Although I was sure he already knew, I told Dumbledore of Bode and how he was used by Malfoy Sr.

It took me some time, but I was able to find out the patrol duty of those Death Eaters guarding the Prophecy. I relayed this information to Dumbledore, too. I knew this information, in particular, would be valuable to him, despite the fact that Dumbledore probably already knew what I had to tell him.

On that night two weeks ago, I returned to my room at midday on Sunday. Theodore was able to take care of Astoria for me. To be honest, she didn't care where I was, unless she could somehow use it to her advantage. I couldn't blame her there.

The whole ordeal was trying for me. I'd like to believe that luck alone allowed me to convince the Wizengamot members to do Tom's bidding. I, however, knew that wasn't the truth. Being a Slytherin almost inherently made me a Master of Manipulation, and I'd learned from the master himself- Tom Marvolo Riddle. I didn't need to torture people in order to get them to do what I wanted them to. I was cunning, manipulative and _ruthless_.

I hated how easily such things were for me.

The good that was left in me after the Diary fiasco felt like it was all fading now. The lies I told the Trio, Lovegood, and Longbottom didn't bother me; I always lied to them, so there was nothing new there. No, it was the lingering feeling of being afloat without a foundation that troubled me. There was no stability. Everything in me seemed so volatile, so desperate. If I wasn't such a good Occlumens, I would've cracked a long time ago. I was Occluding all day, every day. Every minute, every second. I had to, if I wanted to stay sane. It was the way my life was now.

I didn't need to Occlude all the time, but it was the only way to keep the pain somewhat at bay. I was caging my emotions, and this alone both helped and destroyed me. I felt like invisible barriers surrounded me- cornered me and shadowed me everywhere. There was no escape. I had built this prison from which I could never escape from. I didn't even know if I wanted freedom. I'd gotten use to the cage for too long; it was all I knew. _Did I even deserve freedom?_

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about another meeting until this weekend. Voldemort would probably tell me my next assignment. I was frightened, yes. But, doing this was useful for my Mum and the Order.

_Why did I have to be in Slytherin?_ I thought, sitting on the bench outside. How would I ever make up for the shame I've brought to my family? I wasn't worthy of the name Weasley, _**and everyone knew that****-**** especially my Mum, Dad and Ron. Over the summer, I saw how they watched me. It was as if they all expected me to yell "I'm evil" at any moment. They didn't mean to distrust me; they didn't mean to hurt me like that. But I was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindors. They couldn't help but distrust me****-**** me, their own blood. **_

I wasn't worth being loved by them all. _They'd never be able to love me after all of this._ But doing this could help them win. Doing this could save their lives.

"Ginny, you okay?" Ron asked, a broom behind him. He looked miserable.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." I answered absentmindedly. Ron nodded and smacked me lightly on the arm.

"It's cold out. You might want to head in before you get sick." He said, walking off into the castle.

He was right. It was cold, but I hadn't noticed it until now. _I always felt numb. It was so apart of me, practically embedded in my soul. I didn't even crave the warmth anymore. Why crave what you don't deserve? Why crave what you never can have?_

* * *

><p>Ron's first match against Slytherin didn't go well because of that song, <em>Weasley is Our King<em>. It angered Ron down and somehow Harry got kicked off the team, along with the Twins. _How I really hated Umbridge and all of her stupid Educational Decrees?_

And, now that Hagrid was back, she was hell-bent on getting him sacked. I should know; she was under my control now. I, however, wouldn't interfere in her plans for the half-giant. I liked Hagrid, but I honestly didn't care.

It felt good to be in the D.A; I was the only Slytherin allowed in the group. Ron didn't want me to join, the jerk. I loved the D.A. because it was a clear 'kiss my ass' to the Ministry. However, the spells we were learning were weak and useless. Tom would laugh at these spells. _They would never stop him, ever. How could Harry expect to win this war by fighting like a first year? _The spells Harry was teaching us wouldn't buy us two minutes against Voldemort, or anyone like him for that matter. _If that was all Harry knew how to do, then Merlin help us all_. If that was all the wisdom and intellect of the great Harry Potter, then we were all screwed and _we would all die_.

Yet, I liked the D.A. I could lie to myself and pretend like I wasn't alone. I could pretend like I was a Gryffindor, with real friends. For an hour and a half, I could pretend like there were people who really loved and cared about me.

The other houses of Hogwarts were stagnant; Slytherin house, however, was changing. Everyone there was expendable. Anyone could be sacrificed and replaced. Trusting the wrong person could cost you your life. No one was stupid enough to do that, not even me.

I was confronted by Malfoy occasionally. Yesterday, he told me that the blood traitors would be the first to go. I didn't argue with him. Being a Death Eater told me that _he was right_. Even now, the Dark Lord wanted to kill all of those who didn't honor blood first.

_I felt like he wanted me to kill one of my family. _

I knew he'd ask me to do this one day. And that day, I would die.

_I constantly wrote home, telling my parents to be careful and to avoid certain places. I didn't want to seem suspicious. But I had to protect my family. I would kill for my family. I think Dad knew something, but he never asked anymore. He felt like he couldn't reach me anymore. He was starting to give up. Still, I wrote constantly to them and enjoyed every letter I received from them in return (letters that were distant but warm). My parents kept me alive. They made me feel human. _

_**Emotions didn't come easily to me. Sometimes, I would feel. Sometimes, I wouldn't. It was because I didn't have a pensieve. The book on Legilimency and Occlumency warned that one would need a pensieve. The consequences of not having one was purely psychological. I was risking losing my sanity. **_

_I almost completely lost my ability to interpret my emotions_, since I was Occluding all the time. It was a risk I really didn't want to take anymore. Pensieves were rare, but at least I knew where to get one. I wouldn't be buying it, that was for sure. _I would be stealing it. _

_Stealing, yet again. _

I was stealing a lot lately. I'd broken into Snape's potion stores and stole plenty of vials full of Veritaserum and Polyjuice Potion. His wards were surprisingly easy to break, but I was no fool. I would only steal enough, until I could make my own.

I was constantly making my sleeping draughts that could put down a mountain troll. I had money, although not nearly as much as I had before becoming a Death Eater. I didn't have much time to do as many essays as before. Somehow, I was able to juggle all the things I could do.

The only pleasure I got out of life now was the D.A. and casting the Imperious Curse on Umbridge. She was a vicious cow. She was smart, but she had no cunning that could match my own. That was for sure.

I didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. I didn't even see Lovegood and Neville when they sat down right next to me underneath the tree.

"Ginny, are you alright? Your essence is gray." Lovegood said dreamily.

"I'm feeling a bit down. I'm just tired." I said, sighing.

"Yea, I've noticed. You're doing too much, Ginny. You're going to crack up." Neville said, not knowing how his words scared me to my core.

For a moment, I thought he knew the truth.

"Thanks, guys. I'm fine. Sleep cures all. What is it?" I asked, noticing they wanted to say something else.

"Hermione's looking for you in the library. She wants help studying Arithmancy and Transfiguration. I think she's dragged Harry and Ron along too." Luna said wistfully, standing with Neville.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow at the D.A. meeting, Ginny. Bye." Luna said, waving bye at me with Neville.

I smiled, feeling empty by their departure. Looking around, I gathered my bag and went to the library, not knowing what else this long day would bring me.

* * *

><p>That night, I slept with Theodore of my own accord. He didn't mind. Nott wasn't himself, unless <em>this was his way of falling in love with me. As if!<em>

I didn't love Nott. I didn't even love myself. I loved the way it felt when I was with him. I didn't often feel anything powerful. But in his arms, I could pretend. And pretend I did.

He would hold me, and just holding me felt like I was worthy of something good and pure. It made me feel valued, like I was loved. _Like I really mattered. _

* * *

><p>I was at another meeting, standing in the front row of Death Eaters. A woman was on the ground, writhing and shrieking in pain. Soon, her vocals would give out.<p>

There was no reason for torturing the woman. _It was for fun. His amusement._

And her eyes. Her voice! It was becoming hoarse now. Still, she plead for mercy. She begged over and over. The only answer she got was laughter.

I wanted to help her, but I didn't. I watched her expressionlessly. I was Occluding throughout the entire ordeal. Still, I forced myself to hear her screams. I knew that I could tune her out completely. _But I needed to see this. I needed to feel this because, at this moment, this woman's pain reached me in a way that I hadn't been reached in months_.

Her pain was real. She was real and I could feel the weight of knowing this now.

Voldemort ordered us to play with her. I made her scream. I, however, wasn't made to kill. Only Tom's most senior Death Eaters got that 'pleasure.' Thankfully, that wasn't me. _Yet._

The woman was a muggle. Lucius murdered her like it was nothing. When it was over, they kicked her and did awful things to her body. She was Nagini's meal. _I hated that Snake. _

Voldemort was now speaking about his plans internationally. He had some wizards who were from Spain and France. I even heard some German and Bulgarian being spoken a couple of rows behind me. I knew what the Frenchmen were saying. I also knew most of what the Spanish were saying as well, but I didn't understand German and Bulgarian.

Voldemort obviously wanted all of Europe too. _He always wanted more power._

"_Le Ministre francais est inconscient. Il écoute Fudge. Il le coûtera tout et le sien son pays. Il est idiot."_ [The French Minister is oblivious. He listens to Fudge. It will cost him everything and his country.] (A/N: My French isn't good.)

I could only agree with the man. From what I heard around the room, it seemed that other Ministries throughout Europe denied the Dark Lord's return too. _Stupid. They're just making it easier for him to kill us all._

"Soon, my most loyal, my most faithful will be free. They will serve me again and they will be honored above all. Lucius, you and Avery will assist me in taking care of this. I want it done quickly." Voldemort hissed softly.

"My Lord, you risk exposure." Avery said reluctantly. The Dark Lord inclined his head slightly.

"So be it." He spat.

"Leave me." He ordered. I knew that I wasn't to leave. The mark beneath my breast was searing hot.

Now, only six of us stood before Him. I was the only one with a mask on my face. I could tell that I wouldn't be removing it tonight. Snape, Lucius, Avery, Nott, Wormtail and I were the only ones here now. Tom looked at me with an expression of cruel satisfaction.

"Girl, you have pleased me and are therefore worthy of the title Death Eater. A child did what two of my most affluent followers could not. Lucius, Avery- I do believe you both are losing your touch." Voldemort said, and his voice was far from amused.

Both Lucius and Avery flinched. Behind my mask, I smirked.

"Thank you, my Lord. You honor me." I responded in my fake, high feminine voice, bowing to that monster.

I knew Lucius desperately wanted to know who I was. A girl, a child no less, was earning the Dark Lord's favor above him. I loved feeling superior to him. And one day, I vowed to kill him over that Diary. To me, his days were numbered.

"Since you were so effective, I have yet another task for you. You will be under my tutelage from here on." Voldemort said, smirking ruthlessly at me. "Let's see what **more **I can make of you. You are dismissed. Return by mid-January. I want a full report on all that you have learned about Potter." He ordered, his red eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Yes, my lord." I said, bowing and leaving his presence. Walking into the entrance hall, I really wanted to wait for Avery. I wanted to know _when_ the break-out from Azkaban would happen, but I couldn't afford to be stupid now.

I needed to avoid a confrontation with Malfoy and Snape. I couldn't let them catch me; it would ruin everything. Leaving reluctantly, I portkeyed back to the forest. Taking off my attire and burying it, I used my wand to cast a disillusionment charm on my cloak.

I headed back up to the castle, feeling relieved. I didn't have to meet that monster until mid-January. It was nearly enough to make me smile.

I would write Dumbledore, and then I'd sleep.

* * *

><p>Two days after the Dark Lord's meeting, I was outside on the grounds near the lake. I was trying not to spend so much time in the library anymore. Ron and Harry seemed to like being outside more than near a stack of books. Even Hermione secretly found it relaxing. Ron was looking at me funnily, and then he'd cast a glance at Harry, who'd quickly look down at his book or off into the distance.<p>

"Don't pretend to be subtle." I said, a bit coldly. "What is it?" I asked Ron.

"What's going on with the Slytherins?" Ron asked hesitantly.

I nearly smirked. Even after all of these years, Ron didn't like to admit my house. I really think he liked to pretend that I was a bookish Ravenclaw. I certainly made it easy for him and his little friends to see me that way, but only because I needed them to see me like that. Still, I found it _sickening_ that my brother could only love me, tolerate me, by pretending that I was something else. _His subtle rejection of me felt like I was dying over and over again_.

Pushing those thoughts from my head, I smiled a bit.

"Politics as usual." I drawled. Ron and Harry's brow furrowed. Sighing, I asked Hermione to explain. But even Hermione looked confused.

"Alright. Things are tense in the commons. I never hang out there anyway. I'm locked up in my room all the time." I said quietly, and Hermione and the Trio were listening avidly now.

_**I never talked about being a Slytherin. Especially, to them. **_

"You see, in Slytherin, you just can't say what you support, unless you support Him. If you don't outright support him, it's better to keep your mouth shut and pretend to be neutral. People walk on eggshells basically. If you're like me, you keep quiet and you make sure you're practically invisible. The only reason why I haven't been cursed to hell and back is because they know I'm good with a wand, and also because I'm not stupid enough to scream 'I hate You-Know-Who.' That would be suicide. Almost like saying, 'I love Dumbledore' or 'I love Harry Potter." I joked, grinning widely.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable by my last comment, but he too couldn't help but laugh. Even Ron and Hermione laughed. But everything about my laughter was fake.

_I was fake. _

"But you support us, don't you, Gin?" Ron asked, his blue gaze penetrating. So much like Dumbledore's.

"How could you even ask me that? You're my brother." I spat so coldly that Ron and the Trio flinched. Hermione sent Ron a glare, and Harry looked uncomfortable, as usual. Deep down, I felt broken.

"Sorry, I had to." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

I sighed. "It's ok, Ron. Relax." I said.

_But it was far from Ok. It was NOT okay at all. _I decided to change the subject, but I never really answered his question.

"Harry, I know you're looking forward to seeing Snuffles. Don't worry. You'll see him in a week." I said, reading Harry like an open book. I didn't even have to use Legilimency to know what he was thinking. He was so readable.

Harry nodded his head and grimaced at me.

I knew from Hermione that his scar had been hurting again and that he had been seeing things. I knew I'd have to tell Voldemort this, despite every instinct in me that wanted to keep it to myself. If Voldemort ever found out that I'd kept this from him, it would be the end of everything, including me. I couldn't risk that.

I hated it, but he'd have to know. Trade-offs and sacrifices would have to be made.

* * *

><p>That night, I was roused out of my bed by <em>Snape. What in the world was he doing in my room?<em> I thought, truly alarmed.

_How I wanted to curse him? _I thought. I was sleeping very good, for once.

"Weasley, follow me." He said, his pallid skin visible in the dark room.

I followed him out of the commons and into the dungeon corridor, where McGonagall waited for me.

"Weasley, follow me to the Headmaster's office." She said, pity in her eyes.

_Pity, _I thought.

"Is my mother okay? Is it my Dad?" I asked flatly, fearing the answer.

Immediately, I was able to see the truth of it in her eyes. _My Dad!_

"Who?" I yelled urgently, knowing that Snape was still present.

McGonagall sighed, responding: "Your father. Dumbledore will tell you the rest in his office. Come now, Ms. Weasley." McGonagall said, her voice firm.

I nodded and followed her to the Headmaster's office, making sure that I was Occluding. For some reason, Snape felt the need to walk McGonagall and I there. He kept looking indiscernibly at me. I ignored him, entering Dumbledore's office, waiting for the twins and Ron to arrive. Harry was here.

_What was Harry doing here?_ I thought.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked, truly frightened.

I couldn't risk doing any form of Legilimens in front of the Headmaster, so I would have to wait and be patient. Sitting down in a chair, I couldn't help but worry about my Dad. I didn't Occlude my mind, knowing that Snape was watching me carefully from the corner.

_Please, I can't lose my Dad._ I pleaded. _Please. PLEASE. _

Those were the only thoughts that I could think. Over and over.

It wasn't long before we portkeyed to Grimmauld Place. Immediately, the twins and I asked Harry what had happened. He'd had another vision, and he was trying to act like he watched my Dad's attack from the sidelines. _But I knew_. He had been that snake. He attacked my father.

Well, not Harry. _The Dark Lord. I knew I hated him and that Snake. _

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's." I said urgently.

Looking at the twins and Ron, I turned and said: "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything-?"

But Black refused to let us out of headquarters, saying we had to stay put for the Order's sake. I didn't give a damn about the Order. I wanted to see my father, and I was a second away from cursing that mangy mutt if he didn't shut up about doing what's best for the Order. _What was he doing? Nothing_.

All I could do was sit here and wait. _Please don't let me lose my Dad. Please. _

Some relief came at ten past five that morning. I didn't sleep. I waited for news from my mother.

"He's going to be all right." She said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

I sighed in relief. I couldn't help but hug Mum, along with George.

_Thank God. _I thought. _He would be okay. Thank you._

Black then called for Kreacher, but that accursed _thing_ wouldn't answer.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. _House elves always answered when they were called. _I frowned, but I remained silent. What did a stupid house elf matter when my father was in the hospital, fighting for his life?

I was relieved to discover that Dad would be all right. _He made it._

* * *

><p>Everything was fine with Dad. We'd went to St. Mungo's and saw him. He'd be home by Christmas. We also saw Neville and his parents. Seeing them made everything so much more heart-wrenching. I didn't want any member of my family to end up like the Longbottoms.<p>

That day at St. Mungo's didn't get any better. Harry and the twins had overheard Mum and Moody talking on the Extendables. Harry had heard them say that he was being possessed by Voldemort. _Ridiculous, of course._ But ever since Harry had heard that, he'd barricaded himself in his room, not speaking to anyone. I was really getting fed up of his "no one understands me act, I'm all alone." He did have it harder than us all, I admit that. But he wasn't alone and he was a far cry away from being misunderstood.

I calmed the idiot down a couple of days afterward. I mean, I was possessed by Voldemort. I could tell him what it felt like. I wanted to calm Harry so we all could enjoy our Christmas. **But his scar was starting to trouble me. **I just couldn't understand Harry's scar**, but something about his link to Tom scared me**. **I worried about Harry because I knew Tom. If he was in Harry's head, then that wouldn't be good for Harry, who'd need someone to be there for him. **

_**No one was there for me after the diary**_.

Sitting on the bed, I decided to take a nap. I needed to sleep. But all I could think about was what I'd tell Voldemort in three weeks.

* * *

><p>No other eventful thing happened over the holiday. However, one thing caught my attention.<p>

_Kreacher was gone._

"Black, where is Kreacher?" I asked, the day before leaving Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know." He said, his gaze troubled. "I haven't seen him since the day you all arrived, come to think of it." He said slowly.

"I remember. You ordered him out. You don't think he could've _gone_, do you?" I asked, my eyes widening at him.

"No, he couldn't. Not without clothes." Sirius said flippantly, heading down the stairs.

"Yes, he can Black." I said coldly, cursing his stupidity. "Kreacher can leave if he wants to and he's nasty enough to do it. He's probably at your next of kin now, Narcissa. Blabbing all of the Order's secrets, Harry's secrets to them." I said softly, feeling paranoia overwhelm me.

"Ginny, really, Kreacher isn't that smart. He's a foul, nasty little-." Sirius began, but he didn't look so sure anymore.

"He won't answer your summons. The next time you see him, forbid him to ever leave this place. He's nasty, Black, but your little house elf isn't stupid. If you see him, stop him from ever leaving the premises. You're putting everyone's lives at stake by not controlling that elf." I said, barely controlling the anger in my voice.

_How could he be so stupid?_ I thought, trying hard not to glare at Black, who was now looking suspiciously at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know for a fact that he's at the Malfoys, hmm?" He asked accusatorily.

"I know what you're implying, Black, so you listen to me. I love my family, and your stupidity over that elf will not cost them their lives. You either watch him, or I tell Dumbledore." I hissed, pointing my index finger at him.

Black glared coldly at me. "Fine." He spat, leaving me alone in the hall.

Sighing, I sat down on the stairway, feeling somewhat more relieved now.

But I still didn't have a good feeling about that house elf. Something about Kreacher just felt wrong.

_Whatever it was, I just hoped it wouldn't cost us everything._

* * *

><p>Harry's Occlumency lessons weren't going well with Snape, who badgered Harry throughout the entire session. Harry wasn't doing well at all. I was easily able to pluck thoughts from the surface of his mind. He wasn't getting anywhere.<p>

I was meeting Voldemort this weekend, and I didn't know how well the meeting would go. For some reason, I felt nervous.

During the break,_ I owled the Dark Lord a couple of days before Christmas, telling him that Bode was getting better_. I didn't want to tell him this, but I knew it would be more advantageous for me to do so. I knew I'd practically killed the man. For days, I couldn't eat or sleep properly. But Tom had to know.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the desk in the library.

"Yea, just thinking about Harry and his lessons. They're really not helping him, are they?" I asked softly.

"It doesn't seem like it. Harry doesn't really try all that much though." Hermione said irately. "And can you talk to Fred and George? Ron refuses to do it and those Skiving Snackboxes are getting on my nerves." Hermione finished, sighing a long sigh.

"Relax, Hermione. I'll see what I can do." I finished, grinning. "Now, let's start reviewing your Ancient Runes."

That evening I spent time with Hermione in the library. It felt good to be around her. It felt really good to feel normal.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Girl. Who does Potter hold most dear?" Voldemort said. The way he said it told me that he already knew the answer to his question.<p>

"Besides the mudblood and the blood traitor, I can only think of two others. Black and Lupin, although Potter is very loyal to Dumbledore." I said dutifully.

"And why did you not tell me this sooner?" Voldemort asked, his eyes giving me a lethal glare.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I failed you." I said, knowing what was to come next.

Immediately, I felt a searing, white hot pain everywhere. I couldn't help but scream and fall to my knees. Voldemort didn't keep the curse on me long, though. It barely lasted ten seconds.

"That is what failure feels like. Do not do so again. Rise." He ordered and, again, I obeyed.

There was a smirk on Lucius's face. And _also on Snape's._ I felt Nott Jr. beside me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly, surprising me.

The curse, even though it hadn't been on me for long, had weakened me incredibly. I wanted to collapse and sleep but I couldn't. _My shields, how would I strengthen my shields?_ I would have to stay focused and Occlude. That was the only way.

Or death.

The meeting progressed. Now that Voldemort had many of the Wizengamot on his side, his focus was completely on Harry and the prophecy. He was obsessed with it. He still relied heavily on Lucius's influence in the Ministry to get the things that he really wanted, but Malfoy's help wasn't getting Tom the things he needed quickly enough. Tom was also focused on building his army quietly: He had the giants, and now he wanted the goblins. He was angered by their resistance. Over the holiday, Voldemort had won the Dementor's allegiance. Tom had ordered them to attack Knockturn Alley, but the attack itself had spread into Diagon Alley. Voldemort was angered by this; he didn't want people to suspect that he was back _yet_. I wondered, how could people not believe Harry and Dumbledore still? People were disappearing and no one was noticing a thing. How could they not notice ?

"Leave me." he said softly. But, again, the Mark was on fire, torturing me.

I was alone with Voldemort. I had never been alone with him before. I suppressed a shiver.

"Tell me what you know of the Order." Voldemort hissed softly.

Shivering slightly, I responded: "Most of the Order is concentrated on protecting the Prophecy, as my muggle-loving father demonstrated a month ago. The Order's capacity to fight you has proven to be very difficult for them, but they have managed to convince crucial members of the Ministry who are loyal to Dumbledore. The Order heavily relies on Dumbledore to anticipate your actions. Without Dumbledore, they are leaderless and they will be easier to pick off- one by one. Potter cannot lead them. He is weak." I spat so viciously that there was a glimmer of pride in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Do you not know more?" he asked, his voice threatening.

"I'll be able to find out more about the Order this summer, my Lord. The closer I get to becoming of age, the more I can learn of their activities." I said honestly.

"I'll remember that." He said softly, rising. He was so tall.

"Your training will begin tonight. I shall tell you what your next assignment will be in the coming months. Do not fail me, Ginevra. I do not reward failure." The Dark Lord spat, his voice threatening.

_He was talking about the prophecy. _His voice only got like that when he was obsessing over it.

"Now, I am going to teach you something I do not expect for you to master tonight. It is nonverbal, depended solely on wand movement. It is a runic spell." He said, performing the wand movement with his skeleton-like hand.

I spent that whole night learning what he had to show me.

* * *

><p>My training for tonight was done. I 'd pleased him. I mastered the spell on my third attempt. He would mold me into what he wanted me to be. I thought I knew why he wanted to do this. <em><strong>Lucius had acted recklessly with his Diary which really, for some unfathomable reason, actually mattered to Tom. I thought he could see himself in me. He looked at me and saw how it was his power that had changed me into everything he wanted me to be<strong>__**-**__** cold, ruthless, cunning, manipulative and even murderous. I was a living, breathing symbol of the extent of his power. Every time he looked at me, I would see a cruel expression of complacent-ness on his face. My life, and the destruction of my soul, never meant anything to him. **_

Perhaps, he wanted me to be like Lestrange. He spoke fondly of her, or as close to fondness as he could get.

_He would be rescuing his little maniac soon_.

I didn't need Occlumency to know that. I was in the forest now. I heard a twig snap, and I looked up. It was just my luck to see a unicorn. A white unicorn, fully grown. I knew that I'd never be able to touch it. I wasn't pure.

I didn't walk back to the castle. I sat down, drained from the Cruciatus Curse that had been placed on me earlier. I wanted to sleep right here on the forest floor. I wanted to sit here forever and watch that beautiful unicorn. But I couldn't.

I would have to write Dumbledore. I never used Théodris to deliver a letter. No, I used Theodore's elf, Twinky. I was extremely fond of Twinky; she loved me, as I loved her. I forbade her to speak to Dumbledore or anyone (including Nott himself) and she obeyed. I knew the Dark Lord would free the others from Azkaban around early February. I wasn't foolish enough to use Legilimency on him, but I could sense that he was growing impatient. He would want his most loyal comrades to join him again _soon_.

Changing my attire, I sat on the cold soil thinking. _**I felt like the time was coming close for me to expose myself to the rest of the Death Eaters. I would have to be prepared, and I would have to make sure that Dumbledore knew my identity before Snape told him. That was important above all.**_

Tom wouldn't care about being quiet for much longer. Soon, this war would really begin. And I had no other choice.

I had to be ready.

* * *

><p>Harry now knew the Dark Lord wanted something out of the Department of Mysteries. He'd somehow figured it out during his Occlumency lessons.<p>

I never told Voldemort about his lessons. I knew he was aware of his connection with Harry. I also knew Voldemort understood that he could now exploit that connection between him and Harry. _That could never happen_ but I feared it would.

It was only a matter of time now. All we had to do was wait for him to act.

* * *

><p>A couple of months passed. The imprisoned Death Eaters were now free from Azkaban and Bode was dead. My fault! I killed him, and I couldn't sleep at night because of that fact. I sacrificed his life for my advancement in the Dark Lord's ranks. Even telling myself that the man would've died anyway didn't help. I couldn't sleep and I was barely eating.<p>

I lived by Glamour Charms.

But what I really needed was a pensieve and I needed for the Dark Lord to show himself to the world. Things wouldn't be easier for me; in fact, things would be much harder. Nevertheless, if he showed himself to the world, I would be able to maneuver myself much more freely. **I would be able to counter him more**.

I had another meeting in a week.

I expected that I would be meeting Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus Lestrange and the other "legends." I wasn't looking forward to meeting them, but at least I wouldn't be seeing them face to face. _Yet_.

The D.A. meetings were still going. Hermione invited me along. Since the Azkaban breakout, Neville had been remarkable. He was mastering spells amazingly fast. He wasn't the only one affected by the news of the Death Eater's breakout. Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith and even Ron and I were affected by this.

Still, people refused to believe that Voldemort was back.

Umbridge still issued Educational Decrees like mad. I still followed Tom's orders; I still had her under _my_ Imperious Curse. I wouldn't make her act differently. That would be too suspicious, and that cow would have me locked up in Azkaban if she figured out what I was doing to her. No, I couldn't help Dumbledore that way but I _could _wheedle information out of her about what the Ministry was doing to combat Voldemort and Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord would be pleased to note that the Ministry was only concerned with Dumbledore, not him at all.

It was February now. Valentine's day. I was on a date with Corner. I had resigned myself to wasting an hour of my life with this prat, who wouldn't shut up about Chang. Why wouldn't he get with her and stop wasting my time?

Not to mention that Chang and Harry were on a date with one another right now.

I didn't want Harry anymore. I didn't deserve him. He was too good, too pure for me. I would corrupt him, poison him to everything good in this world.

Sighing, I continued to smile and listen to Corner go on and on about his new broom. I forced a smile, meanwhile thinking about how nice it would be to smash his face in. Corner was a waste of time; I would soon ditch the idiot.

His usefulness had expired.

"How was Harry's date with Chang?" I asked Hermione flippantly. Hermione smiled knowingly at me.

"Horrible. She stormed off because Harry didn't want to talk about Cedric." Hermione sighed, shrugging her shoulder. "You know, Harry should've had the good sense not to tell Cho he was meeting me afterward. I mean, who tells a girl something like that?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Apparently, Harry." I drawled, smirking at Hermione, who glared at me. "Well, he did! Anyway, how are his Occlumency lessons going?" I asked, very interested in this particular subject.

"Nice change of subject." Hermione said wittily. "Harry's still seeing things that Dumbledore doesn't want him to see. You'd think he'd try harder. I just don't have a good feeling about all of this." Hermione said, worrying her bottom lip.

"You and I both, Hermione." I said, my voice soft and low. Pastilles

"And your brothers are getting on my nerves. They're still getting first years to test out their Puking Pastilles. I thought you were going to talk to them, Ginny." Hermione said, a bit accusatory.

I sighed.

"I did talk to them." I lied. "You know how Fred and George are. It's a waste of time. Sorry, Hermione, you're just going to have to deal with it somehow." I said, sympathizing with her situation.

"I try, but Ron is no help. He doesn't do anything to stop them. All he cares about is Quidditch and he's not even good at it." Hermione said hurriedly.

I glared at her coldly.

"I didn't mean that. I've been stressed." Hermione moaned. I nodded.

"You shouldn't worry so much about O.W.L.s. You're a genius. You'll be fine." I said, smiling warmly at her.

Hermione shook her head but smiled anyway.

"I can't help it. It's the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes. I just wish people would believe Harry and Dumbledore. Harry sat for that interview with Rita-." Hermione began.

Interrupting her, I said: "When is that article coming out? Luna said this week."

"I don't know." Hermione said, frustrated with Luna and her father. "You'd think the man wouldn't value Crumple-Horned Snorkacks more than Voldemort. We'll just have to wait." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"You know Umbridge is going to get a lot more nastier after that article comes out. You ready for the heat?" I asked, knowing Hermione loved rebelling against Umbridge and her precious Ministry.

Hermione nodded.. "Oh, I certainly am. Besides, people deserve to know the truth."

She was right, and I certainly agreed with her. I had to write the Dark Lord and inform him of the article, but I only did so a week and a half after the interview had been done. I didn't want Luna or her father harmed in any way. I could never bear that, sacrificing Luna. Her Dad, however, I could live with.

"Yea, that they do. And it would certainly make things easier for everyone, just knowing." I said quietly, skimming the page of my Arithmancy textbook.

The rest of the evening was dedicated to academic study, particularly for Hermione, who was freaking out over O.W.L.s.

* * *

><p>Two days after my discussion with Hermione, the article in the Quibbler was released. The Dark Lord didn't care that the article was released. He was sitting on the throne before me, torturing Avery in front of everyone. Apparently, Avery was wrong about Bode being able to secure the Prophecy for the Dark Lord. He was paying for his incompetence now. I almost pitied the man. <em>Almost<em>.

Augustus Rookwood stood not far from me. He was the one who informed Voldemort about how to actually get the Prophecy.

It was only a matter of time now before either Him or Harry went to get that thing.

**And Bellatrix Lestrange stood behind Voldemort's throne**, petting that damn snake like it was a dog. She truly was a lunatic. I saw that many had misunderstood the rankings among Voldemort's inner circle. They believed Lucius to be his right hand; this, however, wasn't true. It was his sister-in-law. Both were his lieutenants, and each clamored for his favor. Lestrange, however, was Tom's true right-hand. Lucius was only useful to him because of his money and connections. As soon as that usefulness expired, he'd be nothing. Lestrange didn't seem to mind this fact at all.

"I want that Prophecy now. Months wasted on foolish-." The Dark Lord fumed, his gaze murderous, as he tortured Avery.

"_Crucio._" He said, lethally soft.

"Girl, step forward." He said, and I immediately obeyed, bowing.

Lestrange's eyes narrowed speculatively at me, but my mask was still on. Whenever Voldemort had addressed me as Girl, I was never to remove it, unless instructed otherwise.

"In the coming month, Potter will seek the Prophecy. Your job is to ensure that he goes after it. I will summon you a week before I am ready. He must come for it, do you understand?" He asked, his eyes flashing, full with obsession.

"Perfectly, my Lord." I said in my fake, high-pitched, feminine voice. He nodded.

"Good." He smirked evilly.

"My Lord, who is she?" Bellatrix asked loudly, looking at me in clear disdain.

"All in good time, Bella. Girl, you are dismissed. You will be briefed later." He said softly and I nodded, leaving the Malfoy's throne room and walking to the exit.

Upon leaving, I saw the handsome face of Rabastan Lestrange staring after me. I quickened my pace, leaving the hall to get a good head start away from him. Although he didn't look like he wanted to harm me, I couldn't allow him or any of the Death Eaters to see me _yet_. As soon as I walked outside, I touched the portkey at my throat and appeared into the forest. I would think no more of Rabastan's handsome face, despite how much I really wanted to do just that.

I had to write Dumbledore and tell him what he already knew: Voldemort would lure Harry out of Hogwarts _soon_.

**Thanks for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: Hard Lessons Learned

Chapter 7 (Hard Lessons Learned)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers.

* * *

><p>I wondered constantly, <em>was now the time to reveal myself to Dumbledore<em>? I'd written him everything I knew. I used Veritaserum, seduction, Legilimency, the Imperious Curse and torture to get information from the other Death Eaters. Still, should I tell him my name?

And Harry? I would have to make sure he arrived at the Department of Mysteries. Wherever Harry went, Hermione and my brother followed. I'd have to make sure I was with them, and I'd have to make sure I revealed my identity to Voldemort's followers soon. It was the only way to stop them from outright killing _me _while I protected the others.

The Death Eaters knew not to touch Harry. He was only for Tom.

Dumbledore was the only thing stopping Harry from leaving Hogswarts. As long as Dumbledore was around, Harry would remain here. Umbridge was working tirelessly to get him ousted, and Fudge was pressuring her to publicly oust Dumbledore of his position as Headmaster.

I knew Dumbledore's time here was running out. And when that happened, it would be my responsibility to protect the Trio.

* * *

><p>"She loves lording this over us. Headmistress!" Hermione spat. "And that stupid Inquisitorial Squad!" Hermione fumed, her eyes blazing.<p>

"What was that, Granger?" Malfoy asked snidely, stepping out from behind a massive bookshelf in the library. "You just don't learn, do you mudblood? Fifty points from Gryffindor. And Weasel Queen, I'll give you a detention since you were born in a bin." He said, strutting out of the library with his head held high.

"You know, Hermione, I'd swear Malfoy was following you. I mean, seriously. It seems wherever you are, nowadays, he's not far from you." I said, frowning at this realization.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I know. I ignore him, and I'm grateful that Harry and Ron haven't noticed yet. Still, I can't help but wonder what he's playing at."

"Just watch out. He's nasty and he's a bit of a threat." I said, cautioning her.

"I know. I just can't believe Dumbledore's gone. Do you know what Fred and George are up to? This morning they mentioned something about 'doing their bit for Dumbledore'. You wouldn't know what they have planned, would you?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes speculatively at me.

I grinned. "Yes, I do and it's going to be brilliant. Trust me, Hermione, they know what they're doing." I said, smiling widely. "I have classes to get to. I'll see you later." I said, rising from the table and leaving the library.

* * *

><p>"Do your brother's invent all of that stuff? The fireworks." Nott asked offhandedly.<p>

"My brothers aren't responsible for that, Theodore." I lied expressionlessly.

Nott was on the Inquisitorial Squad. He'd tell Umbridge everything about the twins. Still, he knew I was lying.

"Is that loyalty to the blood traitors I'm sensing, Ginevra? I think the Dark Lord should know about this." Theodore said coolly.

"As you wish, Nott." I said flatly, throwing him a seductive smirk.

"You're no fun anymore." He drawled, walking over to me.

"I can't. Not tonight." I said. "You can thank Malfoy for that. I have detention, remember? I have lines to write for our lovely new Headmistress." I said sarcastically, smiling wickedly for what I really had planned for the cow.

"And afterward." He whispered into my ear.

Frowning, I knew something was wrong. Theodore was never _this _desperate or obvious, when it came to getting my _favors_.

"What happened with your father this time?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." Nott spat, glaring at me coldly. "I'll see you some other time." He sneered, leaving my room quickly.

Sighing, I headed to Dumbledore's old office, thinking what Nott Sr. wanted from Theodore now?

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

Upon looking up, I saw Hermione. Her eyes were blazing in frustration. Ron was with her this time looking glum. She was making him study again with us in the library.

"Harry doesn't have Occlumency lessons anymore? Snape refuses to teach him. How could he do that?" Hermione fumed, opening the Transfiguration book rather roughly.

"Look, Harry wasn't getting much out of those lessons anyway. They were a waste of time." Ron said, glaring at Hermione in frustration.

Hermione heaved a sigh of frustration and stared at Ron like he was a complete idiot.

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn Occlumency, which means that it's important. He should go back and talk to Snape. How could they both be so stupid?" Hermione groaned.

Ron was shaking his head, and Hermione continued to fume.

"She's right, Ron. With Dumbledore gone, it's very important that Harry learn Occlumency. You know how Harry is. He may do something stupid." I said, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he did just that.

"Talking about me, again." Harry said darkly, glowering at me.

I nodded and snapped: "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. You need to be studying Occlumency, Harry. I can't tell you how important it is for you to be Occluding by now." I said heatedly, glaring at him.

Harry sat down next to me and sent me another glare.

"Look, Snape doesn't want to see me. So let it go." Harry snapped, opening his Transfiguration text and turning it to the page that Hermione and Ron were on.

"I won't let this go, you fool." I spat. Hermione and Ron's head immediately looked up at me, with surprise etched on their face.

"Harry, if you're still seeing that door, then you need to practice shielding your mind. If He's obsessing over it, then shouldn't that tell you that seeing it isn't good." I said acidly.

Harry glared me and looked at Hermione. "You told her about the door! What else have you been telling her, Hermione?" He yelled.

"Don't you talk to Hermione like that." I hissed, glaring at him. "What? I'm not supposed to know things now? Get over yourself, Harry, and understand that people just want you to do what's best for you. You've never had your whole mind, your whole body possessed by someone like Him. And you're being foolish because you can stop him but you won't. Trust me, you don't want him _controlling _you." I finished quietly, glaring into Harry's eyes.

Harry and Ron looked taken aback. _I had never alluded to the Chamber. Never!_

My words seemed to reach Harry and he nodded. His expression was clearly awkward. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I'll try and talk to him. But I can't promise anything." Harry said, looking at me seriously. I nodded and Hermione looked impressed.

Ron, who looked very uncomfortable, said: "Now, can we begin to actually study?"

* * *

><p>"Saw you in the library talking to the mudblood, Weasel?" Malfoy drawled, leaning against the frame of my door.<p>

"Yes, you would've seen that since you're following her, Malfoy." I drawled. "I wonder, how would Lucius react if he knew that _his _son was infatuated by a mudblood? _That _would certainly be something to watch." I said, laughing loudly.

Malfoy advanced further into the room, glaring at Astoria until she left us both alone. Astoria looked frustrated and angry. _Here we go, yet again._

"You don't know what you're talking about, Weasley." Malfoy spat, his gray eyes cold and very angry. _Interesting._

"So Hermione Granger hasn't caught your eye? Very well. What do you want now, Malfoy?" I asked smoothly, giving him my full attention for once.

Malfoy smirked and sat down on Astoria's bed, looking at me with a sick complacent expression on his face.

"Where do you go at night, Weasley? Potter and your brothers would love to know of your _activities_." He drawled, his expression arrogant as always.

I laughed.

"I go to have mind-blowing sex with your father." I said seriously, knowing he'd want to curse me.

And sure enough, he pulled out his wand. I, however, was too fast for him. I wasn't a Death Eater for nothing. I moved lightning fast and grabbed Malfoy hard around the neck with my right hand, collapsing on top of him on Astoria's bed.

He was too caught off guard to fire a spell at me. Besides, his wand wasn't pointed at me. But, just to be safe, I threw his wand across the room. I didn't feel like being cursed tonight.

"Get off, Weasel." He said, his voice unafraid. I smirked, impressed that he wasn't a twitchy little ferret after all. I squeezed his neck.

"Now, why would my night activities interest my brother and Potter?" I asked softly.

Malfoy smirked vindictively.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" He leered, trying to switch our positions unsuccessfully.

Pushing my wand further into his neck, I said: "Tell me now, and I won't curse you. Speak!" I ordered, nearly stabbing the wand into his neck.

"What do you and Nott get up to?" He asked, smirking at me.

I didn't like what he was insinuating. How he knew, I wasn't sure. Maybe he didn't know a thing. Malfoy wouldn't be above pretending. There was only one way I could be sure of what he _did _know.

"You just had to make things hard. Fine." I said, seeing Malfoy frown.

"_Petrificus Totalus. Legilimens_." I whispered, making eye contact with Malfoy.

Images rushed me but, from what I could tell, Malfoy just wanted to blackmail me. He knew nothing of worth at all. He just wanted to bed me because he suspected what Nott and I were doing. I obliviated the git and revived him, pointing my wand at him.

"Don't threaten me, Malfoy. Your father wouldn't want to know how you're obsessing over a mudblood. And I _will _find a way to tell him, if you dare speak a word to the Trio." I said, promising to make good on my threat.

"As if my father would believe you." He said confidently, grabbing my waist and sitting up. I was now sitting in Malfoy's lap, and the git was trying to grab my wand. I, however, had a tight grip on it.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, tilting his head backward. I could now see his frustrated gray eyes, but he still smirked up at me. I pointed my wand at his Adam's apple, narrowing my eyes at him.

"So, what's it going to be, Weasley?" He smirked. I smiled evilly at him.

"Your father might dismiss my claims, but your aunt Bellatrix wouldn't." I laughed, loving his reaction. His skin went paler, and his eyes widened.

"Your auntie would kill you without hesitation." I drawled, wrapping my arms around his neck with a cruel, amused smirk on my face. Malfoy looked confused and lost. My lips were now an inch away from his.

"Thanks for the offer, Draco." I whispered, my index finger trailing his lower lip. "But maybe some other time." I said coldly, leaving his lap and sitting down on my bed across from him.

There was one power I loved to exercise over others: _Seduction_.

Malfoy walked over to me and sat, a little too close for my comfort.

"I think you'll find that I'm much better than Nott." He said, giving me a wicked smirk.

Then, he stood and strutted out of the room. He was certainly good-looking enough. Too bad I hated the whole family. Astoria stormed back into the room, glaring coldly at me.

"What happened?" Astoria asked, her voice clearly jealous and enraged.

"Nothing. Why does it even matter to you? You act as if he's your husband or something." I spat glacially, glaring at her for being so pathetically in love with the ferret.

"He _will _be my husband." Astoria drawled. "We were betrothed to one another this year." She said, her voice hard as steel.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don'twant Malfoy. Waste Parkinson's time with this pettiness, not mine. Now, are you done acting like a pathetic, love-sick dog?" I asked coolly.

Astoria smirked and nodded, sitting on my bed.

"I think you should know that Draco and Theodore have always been childhood rivals. They'll use you to get what they want, and then they'll be through with you." Astoria said nastily.

I didn't doubt her words, but I didn't have to worry about Malfoy or Nott using me. It was _they _who had to worry about _me_, especially now that I had Malfoy's hairs for a Polyjuice Potion. If he pushed me, I would destroy him and the Malfoy reputation.

The night continued in silence. I knew I had to be more careful, when going to the meetings. I certainly had to watch Malfoy around the Trio. I didn't need him blowing my spotless good-girl image with them.

Turning out the night light, I couldn't help but wonder. _What would it be like to bed a Malfoy? _

* * *

><p>"HE WHAT?" I snapped. Hermione jumped.<p>

"Harry broke into Umbridge's office and used the Floo network to talk to Sirius. He had to." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Over that memory of his Dad? That's insane." I seethed.

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. I've had it up to here with Harry. I just hope we make it through O.W.L.s without him doing something else extraordinarily stupid." Hermione said, focusing again on her Arithmancy book.

"So that's what the ruckus was all about? Fred and George." I said, realizing their handiwork in this. Hermione nodded.

"You know, I have a mind to write Mum. Never mind." I sighed, returning back **to my red and gold book**, forgetting about Harry's recklessness.

* * *

><p>I was getting anxious now. Tom would soon make his move, and Dumbledore's departure made it impossible for me to tell him my identity before Snape. I would have to tell him afterward and hope that he'd believe me.<p>

Meanwhile, I was hell-bent on keeping Harry away from the Department of Mysteries. Harry didn't like to talk about the door around Hermione and Ron, but I could tell that the door was always near the surface of his mind. He too, like Voldemort, was constantly thinking about it. Harry didn't realize that he was channeling Voldemort's desires. Voldemort's fixation had now become Harry's.

We would be making a trip to the Ministry soon.

* * *

><p>This week, I had too much to do. I had my exams. I helped the Trio (mostly Hermione) study for their exams. I also had a meeting with the Dark Lord at the very end of this week. There was too much to do, and I just felt like I was being stretched too thin.<p>

Hagrid had been ousted out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's list of allies here was growing thin. Only Snape was now left and I didn't favor him at all. At least things were passing by very quickly. At this pace, the only journey Harry would be having is the train ride home on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>I was at a meeting now with the Dark Lord. I hadn't expected to meet him until the very end of this week. I was in bed, when I felt my mark burn. I felt the incredible pain, but I was able to stumble out of bed. I quickly donned my traveling cloak and some shoes, slipping out of the room and down through the commons. I looked around, seeing that the area was empty. I disillusioned my traveling cloak and donned it again, leaving the commons to walk through the rest of the castle.<p>

I was able to walk out of the castle doors and run to the forest. I didn't get lost in there anymore. It was easy for me to navigate my way around here, especially since I spent a lot of time familiarizing myself with its surroundings. After the meetings, I wouldn't always come straight back to the castle. Sometimes, I'd see horrible things. I couldn't sleep after that, so I'd walk the forest.

I now stood before a marked tree. I grabbed my dirty robes.

"_Scourgify_." I said.

I then put on the robe and touched the portkey at my neck. I went away into the night, arriving at Malfoy Manor. Walking up their coiling path, I went past the guard and entered the house. It was a lovely home, more feminine than Nott Manor. Everything about it, from the ceiling to the floors, spoke wealth and elegance. I walked past some other Death Eaters and into the throne room.

It wasn't full. There was a small party of ten before Tom. I suppressed a shiver, knowing the time had come for me to reveal myself to the others. I took my position in the front row near Nott Sr. He nodded at me; his mask wasn't on his face. I returned the nod and glanced at Voldemort.

Tom waved his wand and the doors to the vast chamber closed. I didn't need to check my mental shields. Occluding was entirely natural for me now.

"By this time tomorrow, I will have the Prophecy." Voldemort breathed. "It took me much time and effort to conceive a plot to ensnare Potter, but Bella's information has proven most valuable." He said, his eyes gleaming in cruel satisfaction.

Then, Bellatrix spoke. "I live to serve you, my Lord." She cooed. _Why was she so crazy?_

"I know you do, Bella." Voldemort said, his pleased red eyes upon Bellatrix. "Girl, step forward. Tell me, what does Potter know of the Department of Mysteries." He said softly.

"My Lord, he knows you desire something from the department but he doesn't know exactly what it is that you want." I said clearly, my voice even.

Voldemort laughed manically. Bellatrix's eyes snapped from Voldemort to me.

"All these years and the old fool still hasn't told him the reason behind it all." Voldemort said, his voice vindictive and cruel.

"All of you, remove your masks. Now." Voldemort said softly, his red gaze penetrating every single one of us.

Immediately, I obeyed along with the ten others. Looking around, I noticed that Snape wasn't there. _Interesting. _

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bellatrix Lestrange cried, a mad gleam in her eyes.

Quickly, she raised her wand and I was on the ground twitching. I truly wanted to scream out in pain but, to be honest, Lestrange's _Cruciatus _had nothing on the likes of Voldemort's. Still, if she didn't lift it, I'd soon be screaming for my life.

"Bella, did I order you to harm the girl?" Voldemort asked, his voice dangerously soft.

Lestrange seemed to shrink inward by her master's tone.

"No, master, forgive me." Bellatrix said softly, her eyes cast downward. Voldemort sighed.

"Rise, Ginevra." He ordered emotionlessly.

Shakily, I stood. I wanted to curse Lestrange within an inch from death. I, however, wasn't foolish enough to raise my wand to the Dark Lord's favorite. Nott Sr. wrapped an arm around my waist to support my body, and Avery actually looked at me somewhat concernedly. I ignored them, focusing my gaze on Voldemort.

"Do you wish to counter Bella's claim, Ginevra?" Voldemort asked, staring calculatingly at me.

"Thank you, my Lord." I said, stepping forward and looking at them all. "I cannot help whose blood flows through my veins. All I can say is that my soul was and is forevermore bound to do my Lord's bidding. I've pledged my life and my soul to his cause, and no one will stop me from serving my Lord." I said possessively, sending a fierce glare at Lestrange, who raised her wand at me again.

Voldemort looked at me with much amusement, and then he turned his gaze upon Lestrange.

"Come, Bella. You must learn to share and play nicely." Voldemort said softly, his voice taunting and playful. The others in the room guffawed stupidly.

"But, my Lord, she is a Weasley." Lucius Malfoy cried, his voice outraged by the thought of a Weasley being a member of the inner circle.

Voldemort's cruel gaze turned to Lucius, malice clearly present in his eyes.

"If it hadn't been for your nonchalant handling of my journal, then the girl wouldn't be here. I suggest you stay quiet, Lucius. She is the only useful thing that came from your stupidity." Voldemort hissed, glaring murderously at Malfoy.

"But, my Lord, how can you be sure of her loyalties?" Bellatrix asked, glaring at me.

"My journal forged a very deep connection with the girl. A connection that was meant to be lasting, Bella. **I** know where her loyalties are. **I** am not fooled. _Remember who __**I**__ am_." Voldemort spat, his eyes daring anyone else to continue with this particular subject.

_No one was foolish enough to question him after this_.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." He said irately. "Ginevra, ensure that Potter is there at the Department of Mysteries tomorrow. Use all means necessary." Voldemort said, his voice severe and determined.

"Yes, my Lord." I said dutifully.

"Just get him there." Voldemort continued. "The others will handle the rest. Do not expose yourself." He ordered.

"I understand, my Lord." I said, bowing to him.

"Good, now, there is someone I want you to take care of for me. She is rather a thorn in my backside, and I do need some entertainment. Lucius, Avery, bring her." Voldemort said, his eyes alight with cold amusement.

I went rigid. _This is it_.

I immediately recognized the elderly woman, Doris Crockford. She was a great supporter of Dumbledore, and I knew her to be a new member of the Order.

"Break her." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes fixated on me with all the severity in the world.

"I want to know what she knows about Dumbledore and the Order." Voldemort hissed.

I nodded and enforced my mental barriers, shutting down the emotions that threatened to rise to the very forefront of my mind. Looking at Crockford cower before me, I raised my wand at her.

"Please, no! Please!" The woman cried. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

"_Crucio._" I said emotionlessly.

Crockford screamed and thrashed on the ground so violently that Malfoy and Avery were forced to let go of her. I didn't leave the curse on her for long. I needed her to be conscious while I questioned her.

"Tell me about Dumbledore and I'll kill you faster." I said mercilessly.

"I know nothing, please! I swear." Doris cried. And _she was telling the truth. _

I placed a nonverbal Cruciatus Curse on her; it was a very difficult thing to do. It took a lot of power to manage, especially in my condition now.

"Tell me, now!" I said threateningly. "_Imperio_."

Crockford's eyes slid out of focus. I now had control of her mind. _Tell me everything you know about the Order. What do you know of Dumbledore?_

I was forced to end the curse, when she didn't answer. She wasn't even resisting the Curse. I could sense that Crockford wouldn't last much longer.

I looked up to Voldemort. "My Lord?" I asked expectantly, knowing what was to come next.

Voldemort's response was a very cruel smirk of satisfaction.

"Kill her." He hissed.

I pointed my wand at Crockford and cast a non-verbal _Avada Kedavra._

She was dead. _I'd killed her_.

Looking at Voldemort, he beckoned me to him. I obeyed and kneeled at his feet.

"Rise." He said softly. Upon doing so, I met his red gaze.

"Nicely done." He said. "Nagini, dinner." He spat.

The snake charged and began to mutilate her body. I forced myself to smirk coldly, but inside I was shaken and torn to my core.

_I killed a woman…I killed someone._

Voldemort's voice was able to pierce through my trance.

"Tomorrow, do not fail me. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Upon entering the forest, I collapsed and cried for the first time in years. Vomit was everywhere on me now, but it didn't matter. It didn't reach me. I could only feel the pain. Doris Crockford was dead and I'd killed her! I couldn't go back. I could never go back to being pure and innocent. <em>I'd chosen. <em>

_I'd chosen to condemn my soul_ _forever._

My body shook from the cold and the sobs that seemed to consume me. My heart trembled and nothing at all could comfort me. Reason was not possible for me now. I saw no reason.

_I saw nothing_.

Her screams, her words. _Please, no, please_. Her screams. The way she lay there on the immaculate floor, broken and defeated. I did that to her. _I killed her._

"Mizz. Ginny." I heard a high voice. Hands were now shaking me, touching my shoulder.

"Mizz. Ginny must go inside. You mustn't be seen. Come, Mizz. Come!" the little elf urged.

_Please, make it stop. Make it stop!_ _I'm sorry_. _So sorry. _My head was swimming with images of her blood, her screams, and her face. A sob escaped me then, and I felt lost. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." I moaned, my voice weak and pained.

The elf, Twinky, took a hold of my arm. I didn't feel her disapparate with me, and I didn't even notice that I was in my bed now.

"What's this?" Astoria yelled, somewhat groggily. "What's going on? Do you know what time it is?" She raged.

Twinky blasted Astoria powerfully against the wall. The girl was rendered unconscious.

"Mizz must stay quiet. If Mizz doesn't, she will wake everybody up." She whined, her blue orbs wide in fear. Twinky began to caress my shoulder, and my sobs did quiet a little then.

I was only beginning to pay attention to her now.

"Mizz must stay very quiet. Please. That's it. Yes, I will return quickly, Mizz. Hold on."

I continued to sob quietly to myself. The little elf appeared in front of me again.

"Mizz, here. 'Tis a Calming Draught. Take it. It will make Mizz feel betta." The elf said, shoving the potion into my hand and forcing it to my lips.

I swallowed the brew and laid back down onto the pillow.

"No, Mizz. You cannot sleep. You told me that you must right Dumblydor after every meeting. Mizz must write Dumblydor. Sit up, that's it. Here." Twinky urged, setting parchment and quill before me.

The Calming Draught had greatly soothed my nerves, but I still didn't feel like writing a blasted letter.

"No." I said, moving the parchment and quill from my lap. Twinky stopped me forcefully.

"Mizz must. Come now. That's it, yes." Twinky encouraged. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I obeyed her.

_Tomorrow, Harry will seek the Prophecy. Doris Crockford is dead. I killed her._

I handed the parchment to Twinky, who set it aside and handed me another vial of potion.

"'Tis a Dreamless Sleep potion, Mizz." Twinky said. Immediately, I drank it and collapsed onto the bed.

Darkness took me. Darkness soothed me and I collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

* * *

><p>That morning, I awoke to find Astoria still unconscious. I didn't want to take care of her, but I knew I had to. Getting up, I performed a Memory Charm on the girl. I really shouldn't have done that spell on her; I wasn't in a very good state at the moment.<p>

I hoisted Astoria up by the arm and dragged her out of the room to the Hospital Wing.

I ignored her sister Daphne, who kept badgering me about what was wrong with her. I told her that Astoria had an accident. Thankfully, that was enough for Daphne to go away and leave me alone. Then again, she had O.W.L.s to finish. She left Astoria without a backward glance. _Family_, I spat in my head.

"Will she be all right?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, she'll be fine. A minor concussion that will heal by the end of today. What happened?" She asked concernedly, her gaze speculative.

Looking the matron square in the eyes, I easily lied.

"She fell down the staircase. I saw her fall, so I brought her here." I lied smoothly.

The matron looked at me, clearly not believing a word that had come from my mouth.

"I must go." I said, turning my back on the matron.

I turned around and left the Hospital Wing, glancing at Astoria's still form before exiting the great double doors.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to think about Doris Crockford, but I thought about her everyday. I didn't want to hear her screams. I didn't want to see her eyes widen in fear, over and over. But, still, I saw her with every waking breath. Even now, while doing this Charms exam, I saw her. And <em>I mourned her.<em>

I knew today would be the day where we all would journey to the Ministry. I wasn't ready for this. I vowed to never give Harry to that monster! But this seemed to be doing just that. I'd do everything in my power to make sure Voldemort didn't get that Prophecy. I would do anything to make sure he didn't harm Harry.

_But Harry would have to be at the Ministry some time today. That I couldn't stop_.

Luna and I had just finished our exams for Charms. We were heading out of the classroom when we were greeted by Harry screaming in the hall.

"Hi," I said uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind." Harry said roughly. _Now, he chooses to be a prat._

"There's no need to take that tone with me," I said coolly. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't." said Harry shortly. I was getting tired of his attitude.

"You're being rather rude, you know." said Luna serenely. Harry seemed to get more frustrated by her remark.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait…Harry, they can help." Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Listen." she said urgently. "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters-"

I couldn't help but admire Hermione. Her ability to reason rationally would always be the thing I most admired about her.

"I've told you, I saw-" Harry began, impatient as always.

"Please, Harry, let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If he's home, we'll stay. If he isn't, we'll go." She said.

Harry continued to shout a bit more, but Hermione did convince the fool to make sure that the mutt was indeed home. I hoped he'd see Sirius and be calmed immediately. I, however, felt like that wouldn't happen. If so, then it certainly wouldn't be a coincidence. _But how?_ I wondered.

Still, there was hope that Harry would see Black and put this nonsense to rest. I would do anything to help him see that, so distracting Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad was nothing for me and Luna.

_Should I tell Harry about Black?_ I thought again.

"Ginny, Luna, Ron-if you can start moving people out of the corridor…Harry and I will get the cloak and wait until the coast is clear…" Hermione whispered amongst a gang of passing six years.

I nodded. Luna, Ron and I performed the task at hand that Hermione had asked of us.

The plan didn't go as well as we all had wanted it to go. We all got caught.

Warrington roughly grabbed my arm, and I tried to jerk it out of his reach. Suddenly, Neville was by my side, shoving Warrington away from me. A brawl ensued, with Warrington and Crabbe fighting Neville and Ron. Malfoy had his wand on me, smirking. Millicent Bulstrode had her wand pointed at Luna, who just looked bored by the entire situation. After Warrington and Crabbe were through with fighting Neville and Ron, we were lead wand point up the stairs. Hermione was guarding the door to Dumbledore's old office. Upon seeing us, she started firing hexes. For once, things seemed to be in our favor. Then, Umbridge came and all chances of success went out of the window.

* * *

><p>It's funny how fast things change.<p>

We were able to lose Umbridge and her foul Inquisitorial squad. We were now in the forest, attracting thestrals and arguing over who was going to London. Supposedly, there was a thestral shortage.

I don't care what they said. I was going, end of discussion.

We needn't had spent all that time arguing. The scent of blood on Hermione and Harry's robes was so strong that it attracted many thestrals for us to ride on. I had to act like I couldn't see them, but I obviously could since I was a murderer. I pretended well. I let Luna "help" me onto the animal.

_This was it._ I thought. _Now, we were headed to the Ministry. _

I couldn't help but hope that everything would work out alright.

* * *

><p>Now, we were in the Ministry. We were lost. The doors were moving, and I could tell Hermione feared that the floor would move too.<p>

"What was that about?" Ron whispered fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from." I said in a hushed voice.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.

Harry sighed, somewhat irritably and said: "Well, that doesn't matter now. We won't need to get out till we've found Sirius-."

The conversation continued along these lines, until Harry finally decided to go through one of the doors. I didn't know anything about this place, except that it held a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. I was completely relying on Harry and his "visions" to guide us through this, hopefully alive.

* * *

><p>Looking to Harry, I saw confusion and urgency all over his face. <em>He recognizes none of this.<em>

It took us another wrong attempt to open yet another door that would not budge. After wasting a couple of minutes there, we finally left that door alone and continued on to another room. The look of recognition on Harry's face told us all that this was the right room. The room had beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light nearly everywhere. Clocks were everywhere, bookcases were everywhere, and all I could hear was ticking sounds. The feeling of the room was very eerie. It was so much about _time. _

And that's when I felt it; a compulsion that consumed me unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was an overwhelming urge that I could barely control. I looked around the room, seeing nothing that made the urge ebb. Then, my eyes landed on a huge crystal bell jar that was very tall. Yet, I wasn't interested in the jar itself. The urge in me wanted what was inside of the bell jar- not the hatching eggs, but the _time-turners_.

"Keep going!" said Harry sharply, because I showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird. _Or so he thought_.

I looked at Harry irritably and sent him a look that clearly said to shut-up.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" I said crossly, about to follow him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

However, I pulled out my wand and quietly said: "_Accio Time-Turner. Accio Time-turner._"

I made sure I was off from the group by a little bit. The Trio was a good bit ahead of us, and only Neville and Luna were near me. Upon looking at me, they frowned.

I shrugged and said, "I was just talking to myself." I said, knowing they didn't believe me.

Harry turned around. "Come on. This is it. It's through here." He said, looking at the door with a anxious look that was serious.

Then, he looked at all of us. When he drew his wand, we all did the same. I let Neville and Luna walk ahead of me.

I wanted to perform a quick Memory Charm on them. However, I couldn't do that without eye contact. I needed to get Luna and Neville away from the Trio. _Fat chance!_

Entering the new room that had a ceiling as high as a church, I looked around and saw towering shelves everywhere. The shelves were covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. The room was extremely cold.

"Keep your wands out." Harry said softly. "We're headed to row ninety-seven."

Harry led the way, with Hermione and Ron directly behind him. Luna, Neville and I were running after them. But upon arriving at the end of that particular row, Black was nowhere to be seen. The prophecy, however, was spotted by Ron.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry eagerly this time. However, when he found Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres, his mood changed.

"It's- it's got your name on," said Ron. Harry moved closer to the Prophecy.

"My name?" Harry breathed softly, intrigued. _This was it._

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

And that's when I heard a noise separate from our group. _Death Eaters!_

The Trio and Neville were all gathered by the prophecy. Luna and I were standing back. We'd never moved to get a closer look at it. Why look at something I already knew existed? Checking the pockets of my robes, I felt the two time-turners there. Looking at the Trio and Neville, they were still going on about the prophecy.

Quickly, I turned my wand on Luna and whispered: "_Obliviate._"

Luna's eyes went out of focus, but thankfully she didn't fall.

_Now, Neville._ I thought, staring at the round-faced boy.

"Don't, Harry." said Neville suddenly. Harry looked around at Neville's round face, which was shining with sweat.

"It's got my name on." said Harry. The next thing Harry did was lift the prophecy off of the shelf.

_That's exactly what they wanted him to do._ I realized. _Now, how to stop them from getting the Prophecy without being caught._

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." said a drawling voice that I instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

I saw the black shapes emerge out of thin air and surround us all, blocking everyway exit out. I tried to show some surprise, especially since I felt Neville's gaze on me _still_. I gave a gasp horror.

"To me, Potter." repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, his voice echoing everywhere.

I closed my eyes slightly, knowing Harry should've had the sense to see that Black was nowhere in this building. The Death Eaters were laughing now.

"The Dark Lord always knows. Always!" Lucius Malfoy said softly. "Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry said. I had to hold in a sigh of irritation.

"_I want to know where Sirius is!_" mimicked Bellatrix, walking closer to me. I backed up. The Death Eaters were now closing in on us.

Things continued on this way for yet another minute. I could feel the tension building from Harry, Malfoy and Lestrange. Soon, curses would be flying and we'd be seriously hurt.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands." Malfoy threatened.

"Go on, then." said Harry, raising his own wand to his chest height. We all raised our wands and pointed it at the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at me and I tilted my head slightly to the left, looking at her.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt." Malfoy said coolly. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right! I give you this prophecy and you'll just let us skip off home, will you? I don't think so." Harry said, somewhat hatefully.

Bellatrix chose then to summon the prophecy. Harry, however, was able to block her attempt. Inside, I was thrilled.

"Very well, then-." Bellatrix began, but Malfoy interrupted her.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy roared at Bellatrix. "If you smash it-!"

Bellatrix stepped forward from her comrades and pulled off her hood. She had a feverish, fanatic glow on her face.

"You need more persuasion?" She said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well-take the smallest one." Bellatrix ordered the nearest Death Eater. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

The Death Eater neared me, but I raised my wand eye level to his, daring him to touch me. He stopped in his tracks then.

Harry stepped in front of me with the prophecy held up to his chest. The act alone made me feel gratitude and appreciation towards Harry. _He'd always be my hero_, I couldn't help but think.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry said to Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

_You have no idea_. I thought, suppressing a shiver.

Bellatrix didn't move any closer to Harry. There was more idle talk among Harry, Lucius and Lestrange. I heard Harry whisper "smash shelves."

"REDUCTO!" We yelled simultaneously.

"Run!" Harry yelled and we didn't need telling twice. We ran for our lives.

All I knew was that I had to protect Harry, my brother and the others. Even if it meant my life.

_Then, so be it. _

* * *

><p>Somehow, we all got split up. I was with Luna and Ron, while Harry was with Hermione and Neville. I knew we'd run past Harry, but I didn't think we'd all be separated. Luna was all right. She could certainly take care of herself and so could Ron. To be quite honest, they were holding their own very well.<p>

The Death Eaters attacked each and every single one of us, _**especially **_me. I'd already dodged four of the _most _lethal Unforgivable Curses. I knew they were trying to kill me. _On whose orders?_

Jugson and Rodolphus had sent an _Avada Kedavra_ at me that I'd barely missed. Bellatrix had sent a fourth killing curse at me.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, knocking me out of the way of a curse. "Why are they trying to kill you?" He yelled.

The Death Eaters weren't focused much on Luna and Ron, only me. However, when they interfered, the others considered them just as much of a threat as I was. We were doing fine, until we were cornered in a room full of planets. Jugson grabbed my foot. I tried to aim my wand at him, but my body wasn't positioned well enough for me to curse him. Luna then blew up Pluto in his face, but the spell broke my leg. I couldn't help but scream.

Ron, upon hearing me, got distracted and was hit with an extremely powerful Confundus Charm. It was a darker version of the charm itself. Luna reached down and grabbed me by the arm, hoisting me up off the floor, supporting me upright.

"Luna, get Ron. Then, go through that door. If I'm right, you'll find Harry there." I said breathlessly. The pain in my ankle was unbearable.

Luna grabbed Ron, who was grinning widely at Luna and I.

"Come on, Ron." I snapped.

Luna dragged us both through the door.

Seeing another Death Eater on Luna's left, I lifted my wand and cast: "_Stupefy_."

The Death Eater, Jugson, collapsed on the ground.

"Through that door, Luna." I said breathlessly. She nodded and jerked the door open, pushing Ron into the room.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing toward them. "Ginny, are you all-?"

Harry stopped at the sight of Ron and I. His eyes widened, scared. I couldn't help but slide down to the floor, the pain in my ankle too much. Ron was grinning and talking stupidly. Luna explained what had happened to us so far. I couldn't think of a spell to help my ankle. Looking down at it, I saw that it was broken badly.

Pointing my wand at it, I said: "_Ferula._"

A bandage tightly wrapped itself around it.

"We've got to get out of here." said Harry firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, putting an arm around me and pulling me up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" I snapped impatiently, but the next moment I'd collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry took Ron's arm over his shoulder and pulled him along.

Then, all of a sudden, we saw Bellatrix again. I lifted my wand, but Luna continued to drag me out of the room, slamming the door against Bellatrix and the others.

"_Colloportus_!" shouted Harry.

Now we all were back in the Brain Room. We could hear footsteps nearing our location. This room had doors too.

They couldn't lock all the doors. Luna was blasted backward through the air; she hit a desk hard. She didn't get up. I pointed my wand at Rabastan and stunned him. Bellatrix was focused on Harry. There were still other Death Eaters in the room, firing spells at Neville and Harry.

"_Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy._" I said, firing stunners in every direction. Two of the stunners hit two Death Eaters. I didn't recognize them because of their masks.

There were still two others, Malfoy and Bellatrix, although I couldn't be sure that the other was Malfoy. His wand was turned on me, and I wouldn't be able to dodge anything he sent my way.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, staggering to his feet, tottering drunkenly toward Harry, giggling.

"Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, isn't that weird, Harry?"

Harry's emerald eyes widened in horror. "Ron, get out of the way, get down-"

But Ron had pointed his wand at the tank and yelled, "_Accio Brains_."

Everyone, including myself, stopped and looked at Ron and the brains in horror. My eyes widened, panic overtook me.

"RON!" I screamed, not being able to help myself.

"Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird-" Ron said, watching the brain disgorge its gaudy innards.

"RON, NO!" Harry and I yelled.

"Harry, look what happens, NO! I don't like it, STOP!" Ron yelled.

"_Diffindo!_" yelled Harry, trying to sever the brains from Ron. My eyes widened.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" I screamed.

I was trying to get to Ron, but I couldn't because of my ankle. Then, Malfoy turned his wand on me and sent a jet of red light that flew and hit me square in the face.

As the light came toward me, all I could think about was Harry. _I'd failed him_.

Darkness took me then.

* * *

><p>I moaned, as the light entered my eyes. Looking up, I saw Luna. Blood was running down the side of her forehead, but she was all right.<p>

"Luna." I sighed in relief. "Where are the others?" I asked, grabbing my wand and looking at Luna's face.

"I don't know, but I think the Order's here, Ginny. I just saw Dumbledore." Luna said breathlessly.

Looking at her, my eyes widened in relief.

"Dumbledore." I said. She nodded.

"Come here, Luna." I said.

Pointing my wand at her forehead, I healed it with a spell.

"All we can do is wait." I whispered, still keeping my wand at the ready, in case a Death Eater entered and decided to attack.

Moments later, Bellatrix ran past. I lifted my wand to fire a Killing Curse at her but then I saw Harry, running after her. He was hot on her tail.

"Harry, what-?" I said, baffled by the situation.

_Was he crazy? Pursuing Bellatrix **alone**. _

"Luna, you have to go after him-." I said hurriedly. Luna's blue eyes widened, very fearful.

"Professor!" Luna cried in relief. "Harry went after Lestrange that way." Luna yelled, pointing her hand in the direction Harry went in.

Dumbledore moved very fast for a man his age. He was gone in the blink of an eye. I sighed, feeling like Harry would be all right.

"Luna," I said frightfully. "Where's Ron?"

* * *

><p>Lupin found Luna and I. Neville and Ron were with him. Neville looked extremely haggard and tired. Ron was unconscious, supported by Lupin. Neville was bleeding and trembling. I realized then, the Cruciatus Curse had been placed on him.<p>

Dumbledore strode up to us, and I quickly asked: "How's Harry?"

Dumbledore nodded his head tiredly and responded.

"Harry is well. He is at Hogwarts." My shoulders slackened in relief. Luna stood and helped support Neville, who looked to be on the brink of collapsing soon.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley. I see you bandaged your ankle. Can you walk?" The Headmaster asked.

I shook my head, "No, professor."

Dumbledore grabbed my arm and lifted me firmly, supporting me against him. He searched through his pocket and pulled out something that was metal. He tapped the object and whispered: "_Portus._"

"Headmaster, I need to talk you." I said, staring Dumbledore in the eyes. He nodded, looking at me assessing.

"I'll find you after Madam Pomfrey is through with you." Dumbledore said gently.

"But Hermione, sir." Neville said, not wanting to leave without her. _Hermione_?

Come to think of it, _where __**was**__ Hermione?_I hadn't seen Hermione since we got separated in the Prophecy room. _Was she all right?_

"Hermione is already at the infirmary." Lupin said, his voice incredibly pained.

Looking at him, I wondered what was so wrong that it made him sound so broken.

"What happened to Hermione?" I asked quietly. My question, however, was ignored.

"How?" Neville asked, frowning slightly. Although Neville looked so beaten and worn, he still had an incredible strength that showed even now. I admired and respected him.

"I made a portkey for her. Now touch that on _one_, _two_, three." Remus said.

And just like that, we were gone.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Hermione's bed, looking at her, hoping with everything in me that she'd wake up. Madam Pomfrey said Hermione was still in a lot of danger; yet, there was a good chance she'd be all right. Ron was recovering, too. He was on a bed near Hermione, looking at her. <em>Why couldn't he admit that he loved her and be done with it already?<em>

Looking down at Hermione, I saw her stir awake. My eyes widened and I immediately yelled for Madam Pomfrey to come and look after her.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, touching her chest. I shook my head and gently forced her back down.

"Hey, don't move. Be still." I said quietly, smiling warmly at her.

"Listen to Miss. Weasley, dear." Madam Pomfrey said, hugging Hermione's torso and lifting her so that she could sit up with her back propped up against the pillows.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione moaned, looking at me.

"They're fine. Don't worry. Just rest, Hermione. Rest." I said, looking at Hermione's pale skin.

_She looked like she was close to dying_.

I watched Hermione close her eyes, hoping they wouldn't stay that way for good.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the Department fiasco. Black was dead. Remus was broken. Harry was devastated. Kreacher had betrayed Black to his death. <em>I should've known this.<em>

_What was the point of spying, if I didn't know things like this? Things that mattered, things that would stop Harry's pain. _

I had my suspicions about Kreacher, but I never thought he could betray his master so. After all, he was bound to Sirius. Bindings like that couldn't easily be betrayed. I thought there was no need to worry. _I was stupid, and Harry paid for my selfish stupidity. _

_Some of this was all my fault_.

I couldn't help but think it, over and over. I was becoming more and more entrenched in my guilt, hardly looking myself in the mirror. I was supposed to help them, not betray them.

Still, I smiled and talked to the Trio, Longbottom and Luna in the infirmary. Hermione had fully recovered, and so had everyone else. Tonks was still in St. Mungo's, but she'd be fine.

I also had one _time-turner_. The other had broken. I wasn't yet able to Obliviate Neville, but he seem to remember anything before the duel. I didn't know why I wanted the time-turner. Why was I compelled to have it? I didn't like being drawn to it; I would never use it. Soon, I'd be telling Dumbledore everything.

Now, however, I'd focus on the conversation at hand.

_**I like this chapter b/c Ginny learns the hardest lesson of them all. **_**She can't save everyone.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8: War Maneuvers

Chapter 8 (War Maneuvers)

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to every reviewer and reader

I was in my room now, sitting on my bed. Astoria was gone; instead, Nott sat on her bed. Theodore wanted to know what went wrong with his father and the others at the Ministry.

"You were there." Nott spat, glaring at me. "What happened?"

I looked at him coldly. "Your father was injured very early in the fight." I said emotionlessly. "Lucius ordered the others to leave him and they did. He said the Dark Lord wouldn't care for your father's injuries, only the Prophecy."

Theodore's eyes flashed as he stood and sat next to me. "Malfoy said that?"

"Yes." I replied simply. "Do you know why I haven't been called yet?"

Theodore looked at me blankly. "I don't know. Perhaps, Lestrange has poisoned him against you. You know he'd kill you on a whim." Nott said, looking at me critically.

"I know she wants to kill me. They all want me dead." I said nonchalantly.

Nott ignored my last statement and laid his head down in my lap. "The Dementors have fully turned. They're on our side now. Soon, they'll all be out." Nott breathed, his voice almost reverent.

I smiled, stroking his hair. "Yes, they will." I agreed softly.

"I summoned that elf of mine yesterday. I hadn't seen her in months, nearly a whole year. Father hasn't seen her either. She was with you." Theodore said, catching me off guard.

My eyes widened, but I continued to stroke his hair softly. "Yes. It took you long enough to notice." I grinned.

Theodore sat up and looked me square in the eyes. "You've had that elf for a whole year. It couldn't tell me what you were using it for. The last time I checked, Ginevra, I was its master, not you!"

Nott was now standing, his eyes glaring daggers at me. "Calm down, Theodore. I was only borrowing the elf." I said nonchalantly.

"Borrowing!" He spat. "How was the elf able to disobey my commands?"

"I don't know, Theo. Perhaps, that's an issue you should take up with your elf." I said evenly, keeping the irritation from my voice.

Nott bent down threateningly. "Don't patronize me, Ginevra. What did you do?" I glared coldy at Nott.

"I told you, I only borrowed the elf. Stop wasting my time."

"Have you lost me my servant?" Theodore asked rigidly, trying to regain his composure.

"No." I said evenly. He glared at me and said, "sure."

I liked Twinky, but I didn't need her telling Nott everything. I'd taken certain measures to ensure that she couldn't tell him anything of value, but the enchantments placed on her kind were strong. Knowing Nott, he'd find a way to get around my measures. It was only a matter of time. I'd have to stop Theodore. I wondered: _Should I free the elf?_

* * *

><p>Walking up to the Headmaster's office, today was the last <em>full<em> day of term. We'd be leaving tomorrow. I paused outside of Dumbledore's door. Part of me didn't want to go in. I didn't really care what Dumbledore thought of me. Dumbledore, after all, wasn't completely innocent in this war. His hands were bloodier than mine. He manipulated Harry to his will, just as he manipulated his Order. As a Slytherin, I could understand necessary manipulation. No, Dumbledore couldn't pass judgment on me at all. Still, there was a part of me that didn't want him to know about me. _Why?_

I knocked and entered, when he granted me permission to do so. "Professor, thank you for seeing me." I said evenly, standing and glancing around his office.

"Certainly, Miss. Weasley. Please, sit." Dumbledore said, his orbs penetrating mine.

I sat in the chair before his desk, folding my hands on top of my lap neatly. Then, I looked up at the Headmaster. He was waiting for me to say something.

"Could you call Professor Snape, Headmaster?" I asked clearly, my voice bored.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "May I ask, what for, Miss. Weasley?" He said severely.

"Please, Professor, just call him." I said patiently. Dumbledore inclined his head once and turned to the fireplace.

He threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and said: "Hogwart's Dungeons, Professor Snape's office."

Dumbledore stuck his head in the fire and said: "Severus, I'm sorry to disturb you. You are needed in my study. Now, please." Dumbledore said, good-naturedly.

"What's this about, Dumbledore?" Snape asked sharply. I couldn't see his gaze, but I could tell that it was pointed and unpleasant.

"I don't know, Severus. Why don't you come so we both can find out?" Dumbledore responded, his voice amused.

"Very well." Snape said coolly, stepping through the fire and into Dumbledore's office.

"Weasley." Snape spat, glaring at me. Turning his gaze to Dumbledore, I could tell he thought this a waste of his time.

"Severus, be patient." Dumbledore said softly. "Now, what is it that you wish to tell me?" He asked. I sighed rather quietly, and looked the Headmaster square in the eyes.

"I'm a Death Eater."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in surprise. Snape rounded on me like a bat, seizing my left arm hard and thrusting the sleeve backward. Looking up into his black eyes, I saw that they were cold and sneering.

"There is no-." He began.

"You won't find it there, sir." I spat, wrenching my arm out of his grasp and looking to Dumbledore. "He put it somewhere _private_." I drawled sarcastically, leaving the mark's whereabouts to their imagination.

"You are the spy." Dumbledore said breathlessly, his voice tired and sad. I nodded slowly.

"I will take Veritaserum to attest to that fact, Professor." I said quietly.

Dumbledore looked to Snape and nodded.

"However," I began warningly. "Do _not _ask me more than necessary. If you force me to answer something against my will, I will never trust you again. Agreed?"

Dumbledore looked at me calculatingly. Then, he inclined his head.

"Do I have your word, sir?" I hissed, staying true to my Slytherin instincts.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, his voice assuring.

Snape took out a vial. _He kept Veritaserum on him_. Smirking, I glanced at Snape, who looked like he wanted to shove the vial down my throat. He advanced toward me, and I held out my hand, taking the vial and downing one drop down my throat.

"Is your name Ginevra Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze penetrating and assessing.

"Yes." I said, my voice distant. _I'm not sure this was a good idea._

"Is your mother Molly Weasley? What is the name of your father." Dumbledore asked, testing the potion.

"Yes, Molly is my mother. Arthur Weasley is my father." I said.

"Very well, are you a Death Eater?" He asked. His voice was regretful, as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes," I responded quickly. Dumbledore sighed and asked why I became one.

"To protect my family." I said dully. "I don't want this war to take them away from me or my mother."

Dumbledore's gaze somewhat softened. "Who are you loyal to?"

"My family." I answered bluntly.

"Would you ever serve Lord Voldemort willingly, by betraying your family and the Order to him?" Snape spat, his voice cold and rigid.

"I would never betray my family or the Order for _him_." I replied insipidly.

"Would you change your loyalties to gain something for your benefit?" Snape asked, rounding on me again.

"Never." I responded evenly. Dumbledore sighed and addressed Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said cautiously, giving Snape a penetrating gaze. Snape backed off a little and stood a good ways behind my chair.

"How long have you been a Death Eater, Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his blue gaze scrutinizing.

"Since August…eleven months." I answered quietly.

"August." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "How were you able to leave Order headquarters without anyone noticing?"

"Kreacher noticed. He never said anything." I said quietly. "I shared a room with Hermione. I'd give her a sleeping potion; it wouldn't wake her, unless I personally gave her the antidote. I'd lock her in the room, using a charm that would only allow me in and out of the room itself. Then, I'd sneak outside of headquarters. From there, I'd used an illegal portkey of my own."

Dumbledore's gaze looked trouble. "You made an illegal portkey?" Snape asked, looking at me warily.

"Yes," I replied vapidly. Snape was about to ask me another question, when Dumbledore raised his hand and addressed me again.

"Did you intentionally become a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer to this question already.

"Initially, no. However, later, I saw an opportunity and I took it." I said evenly.

"An opportunity." Dumbledore said with a frown. "What opportunity?"

"I visited Nott that summer at his manor. Although he never said he'd betray me to Tom, I knew he was constantly thinking about it. I knew the danger of returning to his home again: I'd be captured me and taken to _Him_. I wasn't going to return, unless I was sure that being a Death Eater was what I really wanted. I made my decision weeks later. I went back, deceiving Nott and his father into thinking that they'd captured me. Once Tom saw me, he knew the truth. I became a Death Eater that night." I finished, my voice monotone.

Dumbledore's gaze became more assessing. He looked to Snape and then looked back at me.

"You said, Voldemort saw the truth in your eyes." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Yes, sir." I responded. Dumbledore looked to Snape, who approached me. His black eyes were calculating, but they also held wonder.

"Why didn't Voldemort see your true intent then?" Dumbledore asked, carefully phrasing his question.

I hesitated, not wanting to answer him. The potion, however, was powerful and I couldn't stop myself.

"I know Occlumency." I answered dully. Dumbledore looked at Snape, his eyes were questioning. Dumbledore addressed me again.

"Who taught you Occlumency?" He asked, clearly intrigued.

"During my first year, I feared that Snape could read minds. I wrote to Tom, and he made me aware of the art. I researched it in the library. I found out about Occlumency and Legilimency. Nott later saw me with the book and became interested. We made a deal that we'd mutually benefit from. We'd practice on others and ourselves. I quickly mastered Occlumency. It, however, took me longer to master Legilimency." I finished, looking at the wall behind Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's gaze was severe and _almost _unnerved. Snape's expression matched his, although it was much nastier.

"You killed Doris Crockford?" Dumbledore asked, his voice cold but extremely tired. I responded yes, looking down at my hands.

Then, he turned to Snape. Snape's gaze on me wasn't one of reason; it was a senseless stare, like he was almost entranced.

"The Veritaserum is wearing off, Miss. Weasley. I have to ask, why tell me all this now? Why conceal this for so long?" Dumbledore said, his voice strained but curious.

Dumbledore was right; the potion wasn't as strong as it once was before.

"Disappointment, self-preservation, fear. I wanted to tell you all year. I just couldn't." I answered. "Don't tell my parents. Only you and Snape must know, professor. Your word." I said forcefully. Dumbledore nodded.

"Only Severus and I will know the truth." Dumbledore said, his voice bitter and regretful. "When will Voldemort summon you?"

"He hasn't called me; that's unusual. Still, I think I know what he'll ask of me next." I said expressionlessly.

"And what is that?" Snape asked, his black eyes unwaveringly piercing mine.

I had to suppress a sneer. "He'll want to know the rest of the Prophecy." I said bluntly, knowing he should've guessed this already.

I continued. "He'll want me to stay close to Harry." I finished indifferently.

"Miss. Weasley, could you lower your mental shields?" Dumbledore asked politely, although the way he said it clearly wasn't a question. I nodded and reluctantly obeyed.

"It is arrogant to assume anything concerning the Dark Lord." Snape spat, looking at me distastefully.

I looked at him with the same amount of open disdain. "How do you think I've stayed alive for so long? I was possessed by him; I can _somewhat _anticipate his actions." I said glacially, scowling at Snape.

Snape's bottom lip curled. He leaned forward, looking at me threateningly. "You stupid girl, do you realize what you've done? Do you?" He spat viciously.

My eyes flashed dangerously. I leaned forward, barely an inch from him. "Stupid, you say. At least I didn't join for power or because I was alone and dejected by everyone, _Snivellus_." I spat, smirking vindictively at him.

"That is quite e-." Dumbledore began but was interrupted by Snape.

"You insolent little fool. You listen to me." Snape spat, flecks of spittle hitting my face. "You know nothing at all. _Nothing_! Do you know what you've done? You've committed suicide."

"AND I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!" I yelled, drawing my wand lightening fast on Snape. "I made my decision and it's done."

Snape's eyes pierced mine. I knew we would've been dueling, if it weren't for Dumbledore's presence.

"I won't watch her and spy, Dumbledore. I refuse to do it!" He said, his lips thin and his arm twitching.

"Watch me!" I spat, my eyes narrowed. Then, I began to laugh a very high, cold laugh. Snape and Dumbledore looked at me like I was demented. I _knew_ who I reminded them of. Snape's eyes quickly found Dumbledore's, who looked perturbed.

"I watch myself, Snivellus. I don't need you. In fact, all I need from you is to stay out of my way. Besides, you're not all that useful to him and you know it." I hissed maliciously, looking at him with cold disdain.

Dumbledore frowned and yelled. "That is enough, both of you!"

Then, looking at me, Dumbledore said: "What do mean, Ginny?"

"Voldemort distrusts him _still_, especially now that Lestrange is back. She doesn't like either of us. She's probably turning Tom against Snape and I as we speak. I haven't found a way to stop her; I don't think she _can _be stopped." I said thoughtfully, focusing on this new problem at hand.

I continued. "Tom doesn't like uncertainty, and he's not sure about Snape's loyalties. I've heard the whispers among the Death Eaters. They don't trust you. You're Lucius Malfoy's lap dog, and we all know Malfoy's finished." I spat nastily.

"Ginny, Professor Snape is your Head of House. I ask only that you show him respect, or I will assign you a detention." Dumbledore warned, his gaze serious. I fought the urge to sneer.

"_Professor _Snape's situation is precarious, unless he does something that would otherwise render his loyalties unquestionable." I drawled, turning to face Snivellus now. "Why haven't you told the Headmaster this? What else have you been keeping to yourself?" I smirked.

Dumbledore's gaze switched to Snape, who looked like he wanted to backhand me out of the chair.

"I was handling it." Snape gritted out, giving me a glacial look of disdain. I smiled.

"Well, _sir_, you'd better handle it before he handles you. I'm certain he's thinking about it, with Bellatrix egging him on." I said seriously.

"And what of you?" Snape spat disdainfully. I glared at him.

"I told you, I'm working on it, sir." I said emotionlessly. Then, I looked at Dumbledore. "You're troubled by what I just said, Professor."

Dumbledore's gaze was stern and assessing. "It's rude to use Legilimency on me, Miss. Weasley." I frowned.

"I don't need to use it to see that something is bothering you." I said quietly. "What is it? Is it me?" I asked softly, staring at the man expectantly.

I, however, couldn't see Dumbledore. I was staring without seeing. Instantly, I felt a rushing sensation pass over me- the sensation of racing thoughts that simultaneously hit me. As a Slytherin, I wasn't supposed to care what Dumbledore thought. As a person, however, I couldn't help but care. He was a good man. I'd been raised to trust him, although that didn't mean much now. Still, being a Slytherin didn't take away all emotions, _respect_ being one of them. I didn't want to care about Dumbledore. Caring, in general, simply taxed me too much.

"Weasley!" Snape yelled, his voice impatient.

I looked blankly at Snape and the Headmaster. It took me moments to get my bearings but, before I could, I felt hands firmly grasp my shoulders. My gaze focused and I saw _Snape_.

"Weasley, how long have you been using Legilimency? Over a year?" Snape asked, his voice wary and his eyes shrewd.

"Yes." I answered weakly. My sense of reasoning was again returning to me. My vision instantly cleared. Snape looked to Dumbledore. Severity was written all across his face.

"Ginny, Severus is going to take you to his office. While there, you will rest. We'll talk in the morning. Severus, see that she's here by then. Together, we will form a plan." Dumbledore said, his voice gentle and concerned.

Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me to Dumbledore's fireplace. He threw down the Floo powder and shoved me through the fire. I landed hard on his floor.

"You're hurting me." I gritted out. I still didn't feel like I'd regained all of my bearings.

Snape gave me a mocking smile. I scowled, deciding to look at the room rather than at him. His quarters were big; it was dark, lit only by two lanterns on the wall above his bookshelves. The room didn't have much furniture; however, it had couches and a small, empty table in the center of the room. Snape shoved me on the chair and glared at me.

"You are foolish to practice Legilimency without first having a pensieve. Lie back." Snape hissed, his black eyes rigid and cold.

Glaring at him, I laid back onto the hard chair. "What are you going to do?" I asked warily. I didn't want _him_ in my head.

"I'm going to lift the burdensome thoughts from your mind." Snape drawled nastily. "What the books don't tell you, silly girl, is that not using a pensieve will sap the Occlumens or the Legilimens of their power. Let me guess, lately you've been feeling as if something has drained you of energy. You've been extremely tired, depressed even." Snape finished with a nasty smile.

"Can you try not to enjoy this so much?" I snapped, not answering what he already knew.

Silence ensued then. Then, I sighed. "I ignored everything." I whispered. "But I couldn't ignore the pain."

Snape looked at me, and his gaze quickly flickered from empathy to indifference.

"Lie back, Weasley." Snape said, opening a cabinet near his desk. He pulled out a pensieve. Then, he walked towards me and sat on the couch where I was lying.

"Thoughts are powerful. They originate from the mind, not the heart." He spat distastefully, continuing. "The mind generates emotions from our experiences and our thoughts. You have been carrying the burden of your thoughts, along with those of others. And you've been doing this for more than a year. Stupid girl! How you even possess magic is beyond me. Stay still, I'll administer a sleeping potion." Snape said, getting up to go get his potion. I, however, stopped him.

"Here." I said, reaching in my robe pocket. I handed him my sleeping tonics.

"It's powerful enough. It's a creation of mine." I said proudly. "Administer the clear tonic to wake me up. Here." I said, putting another vial in his hand.

Snape's eyes looked hungry, as he gazed at the vials in his hand. I smirked, knowing he wanted to ask me about the potions.

"I had to invent a sleeping potion that would allow me to do what no other could: This lets me simultaneously cipher through the conscious and subconscious-ness of others. I know that to do so speaks volumes about the Legilimens talent, Snape." I said forcefully, stopping the insult that was on the tip of his tongue.

I continued. "I, however, needed a sleeping potion that would lessen the time. What takes hours for a Legilimens of your skill to do, now only takes minutes with these potions." I said smugly.

Snape looked at the potion and then at me, clearly puzzled. His stare became calculatingly shrewd. He held the vial in his hands, looking at it greedily. _Potions Master!_ I thought wryly. He reluctantly handed the vial back to me. I downed the potion and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke an hour and a half later. <em>How did I not notice what was happening to me? <em>Looking at Snape, I saw that he was shifting through my memories in the pensieve. Standing up, I walked over to him and shoved him aside.

"My memories and thoughts are my own, sir." I spat, glaring at him.

Snape sneered. "Funny. You have no respect for the minds of others. Have you -?"

I advanced towards him, my wand drawn lightening fast. "I know what you want to do. Fine. Attempt to break my shields. Go on!" I said challengingly.

To be honest, I'd always wondered how skilled an Occlumens I really was. I never had a teacher, and Snape was the best. _Damn him!_ I lowered my wand and my mental barriers.

Snape smirked nastily. "_Legilimens._"

His attack was brutal. It felt as if he were shattering my conscious. He forced his way into my mind, but I shoved him out with a much more violent force than he initially used. Then, I forced myself into _his_ consciousness. I saw images before he stopped me; however, I didn't stop my assault. I looked for weaknesses in his shields. Even to a skilled Legilimens, none seemingly would've been found. _But there was a strand of a stray thought he hadn't fully concealed_. I latched onto it. His shields faltered momentarily, but it was all the time I needed to delve deeper. I saw Dumbledore, a woman who looked very much like me with dark red hair, and a man who looked like _Harry!_ Snape erected another barrier. The force of it should've expelled me from his mind, but I only slightly stumbled.

Suddenly, I was blasted backward. My connection to Snape's mind ended. I was on the floor now, my wrist looking oddly out of place. _It was broken._ I couldn't hold back a scream of pain. Snape's gaze was that of cruel satisfaction. I stood, walking over to the door.

"Let me out." I yelled, my voice that of steel. "LET ME OUT!"

Snape walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I let out a sharp cry of pain. Snape smirked and walked to his cabinet, pulling out a vial of clear potion. Walking back to me, he shoved the vial into my left hand.

"Drink." He spat.

I didn't need telling twice. Instantly, the pain slackened and my wrist felt incredibly warm. There was no pain. I walked to his couch, collapsing down onto it and glaring at Snape.

"You could've told me to stop." I said coldly, knowing full well what spell he'd used. Snape gave me a murderous look.

"Decency should've stopped you, insolent girl." Snape retorted, looking like he wanted to choke the life out of me.

"Decency didn't stop you when it came to Harry, now did it." I said vindictively, smirking at him. For one moment, I thought he really _was_ going to curse me.

Snape regained his composure. "Get up, we're going to Dumbledore."

I laughed. "I _know _you've already talked to him. He put you up to this." I said, my voice bordering a cold whisper.

Snape was about to say something nasty when I stopped him. "I don't need you to tell me what I know!" I spat, knowing that my eyes were cold and borderline murderous.

Snape stopped and his gaze hardened. "You forget your place, Weasley. I am your Professor, and you will respect me." He said, his voice cold and his gaze dark.

I walked past him to the fireplace in his room. I stepped through the flames and into Dumbledore's office. It wasn't long before Snape appeared behind me.

"Professor." I said, awaiting Dumbledore's invitation to sit down.

Dumbledore's spirits seemed much better. His eyes were twinkling with amusement, as he gestured for me to take a seat in front of him. I sat down, with Snape standing behind the Headmaster's high chair, glaring as usual. I smirked at Snape. Dumbledore found our antics amusing.

"Now, we must discuss a plan. You will continue your spying at the discretion of either Severus or I." Dumbledore began. My gaze hardened. Dumbledore frowned.

"Headmaster, I'll leave only _some _matters to your discretion. I'm no pawn to be used for the likes of you and your Order. I serve my own ends, not yours."

Dumbledore's gaze seemed troubled. I continued. "I'm on your side, and I want us to win. All I ask is that you trust me and my judgment." I finished strongly.

Snape looked as if he wanted to smirk for a moment, but he caught himself. Dumbledore looked perturbed but he continued.

"Understandable, Ginny." He said, his spectacles gleaming in this light. "Now, on the matter of your parents, I've written to them. I've told them that you will be a Potions apprentice to Severus this summer." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Snape looked like he wanted to spit.

"You'll spend your summer at the Burrow; however, some nights will be spent at Hogwarts- that is, to your parent's knowledge. However, you may actually spend some summer nights here…"

Dumbledore's speech was getting off track. Nevertheless, the old man smiled widely and continued.

"Now, we all know that you have some vendetta against Bellatrix Lestrange. I advise you to discontinue it. Do not focus on her. Voldemort will not put much weight in her opinions." Dumbledore said wisely.

"I won't deny that I dislike Lestrange. Don't make the mistake of underestimating her worth to Him, Professor." I said respectively, seeing Dumbledore frown thoughtfully at me. "I know Tom has no friends, and that he trusts no one. Yet, he trusts her above all. I _will_ lessen her in his eyes, and I'll need Snape's help to do that. It'll help everyone in this room."

Now, I had their attention. "Elaborate." Snape said glacially.

"We can use the Prophecy fiasco, by manipulating it to your favor." I said, staring at Snape. "After all, you're the only member of His inner circle who didn't fail him. Malfoy and Lestrange, however, _did_. Their failure led to the capture of half his Death Eaters. Initially, he'd forgive them but we must somehow make him doubt their _effectiveness._ All the while, your information must be perfect and invaluable. Headmaster, this will involve a sacrifice on your part…someone from the Order. They don't have to be important, but Snape will have to betray them to Tom. Then, his position will be secure. He'd become Tom's new right-hand."

Dumbledore sighed and confessed, "Admittedly, I have thought about it before. It will be done." He finished resignedly.

Dumbledore looked at me with unease. Then, he looked to Snape, who inclined his head. His gaze returned to me, telling me to continue.

"I can speed this up by showing him what happened in the Ministry." I said, realization dawning on me.

"And let the Dark Lord know that you're an Occlumens." Snape spat, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"No, he'd never suspect a thing." I said indifferently. Snape mumbled, "fool."

"There's a way of Occluding that's not quite as obvious. It can be done." I drawled confidently. "You go before Him and it's obvious that you're Occluding. That's why he can't trust you, despite 16 years of valuable information. Your way of Occluding is holding you back." I spat, glaring at Snape.

Dumbledore held up his hand and silenced us both. "Severus, can you manage this form of Occlumency?" He asked tiredly.

Snape sneered. "Of course, I can." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then, do so to lessen Lucius and Bellatrix's standing. You and Ginny can sort out the details of this…task." Dumbledore finished, his gaze distant and thoughtful now.

"Now that the world knows he's back, Voldemort will move swiftly against the Ministry and Hogwarts." Dumbledore sighed.

"He'll also move against the muggles. They'll be collateral damage." I said, seeing Dumbledore nod and change the subject.

"Now, Ginny, you are an extraordinary Occlumens and you are very adept at Legilimency. I, however, feel that you should be under the tutelage of Severus." Dumbledore said pointedly. This wasn't a choice; it was a demand.

I nodded. Dumbledore smiled at me.

"There is something I want to offer you, Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore asked, his blue gaze amused but assessing. "Would you like to take your O.W.L.s after the summer holiday?"

"No, I don't need to stand out." I said emotionlessly. Dumbledore nodded, clearly pleased with my answer.

"Well, let's tidy up some matters before you leave." Dumbledore said severely, speaking to me. "You will spend Thursday, Friday and Saturday evenings here in the castle. I'll ask your parents to make your absence less noticed by your brothers, Miss. Granger and Harry. You will, of course, be spending some evenings in the company of Tom and the others. Here is an _authorized _portkey. Use it to come here." Dumbledore finished, his blue eyes riveted on my brown.

"Yes, sir." I said. Dumbledore nodded, his gaze moving to Snape instead. I stood, making my way to the door.

"I'll see you later. I have a train to catch, Professor." I said, leaving his office for the train ride home.

* * *

><p>I tried to shut out all emotions that threatened to hurt me. The Department of Mysteries fiasco had nearly gotten everyone I loved killed. I'd followed them to their deaths. I hadn't protected them and with this came a dark clarity that could no longer shield me from the pain.<p>

Snape removed the burden of thoughts from my conscience and subconscious. I didn't want to admit how much he'd helped me. Powerful emotions that once threatened to cripple me could now be almost fully controlled by using Occlumency. The pensieve didn't take away all emotion but it did help me better cope. I could somewhat _better_ keep the darkness at bay, but it always bothered me because _the darkness simply always came back_.

On my first night at the Burrow, I went to _Him_. He didn't summon me; it was I who sought out Tom. I left the property of the Burrow and I touched the illegal portkey at my neck. Instantly, I appeared on the Nott estate, walking up the stairs (past the guard) and to the huge front door. It was opened by an elf, who escorted me to Nott Senior's study.

"Ginevra." Theodore drawled, moving from behind his father's desk.

"Theodore, where is the Dark Lord? I need to see him." I said expressionlessly, standing before Nott.

"You'd do better to wait for his summons." He smirked at me.

"Do you know where he is or not?" I asked impatiently.

Theodore looked at me and sneered.

"Lestrange Manor. I'll come with you. Maybe he'll mention my father." Nott drawled, walking to the fireplace and ushering me towards him. I stopped in front of him, seeing Theodore point at a portrait above the mantle.

"Touch it on one, two, three." He said. The world spun in a mixture of colors and sound. We finally landed on the inside of Lestrange Manor. We were in the Manor's foyer.

"This way." Theodore drawled, drawing his wand and leading me to the library.

I threw Theodore a questioning look. He ignored me, so I decided to Occlude my mind instead. I looked around the library, seeing that it was large and dark. There were too many bookshelves to count. This one room alone had three levels, all that could be traveled by winding staircases that led up to separate floors. We walked down a row, made a left, another left and then a right. There, in the corner was the Dark Lord. Surprisingly, he was alone, although Nagini was at his feet.

"My Lord." I said, bowing to him. The Dark Lord looked up, his red gaze illuminated in the dark.

"I did not summon you, Ginevra." He said softly. His gaze turned to Theodore, who bowed and stepped back.

"Yes, my Lord." I said, still bowing low to him.

"Rise, Ginevra, and step forward." He said, looking me in the eyes calculatingly.

I did as I was told. "You did not fail me with Potter. I, however, I was _not _satisfied with how things happened at the Ministry!" Voldemort spat, his voice high and cold. I remained silent, _wisely_. "I did not call you." He hissed, glaring murderously at me. "I have other matters that need seeing to - matters that are of more significance, girl."

I bowed to him again, expecting a Cruciatus Curse to hit me. _Or worse. _"Rise!" Voldemort ordered irately. I did so yet again.

"Nott you are dismissed." He spat, glaring at the boy cruelly. "Ginevra, follow me. You have training that needs to be finished." Voldemort said, standing and walking out of the library.

Theodore and I followed him out, but Nott and I parted ways when we reached the outside.

Voldemort entered a chamber that was just as vast as the foyer. It was an empty throne room that could hold many comfortably. Voldemort stopped and looked at me critically.

"Many have failed me - disappointed me beyond measure. Bella, Malfoy, Nott…but you, Ginevra - you may prove to be valuable. Let's see what you can do." Voldemort said, raising his wand.

I couldn't help but flinch. He smirked at my reaction and began the lesson.

* * *

><p>I'd done my job and I'd done it exceedingly well. I surpassed his expectations and I believe that he now held me in greater esteem; yet, maintaining this good standing would be difficult. Voldemort used Legilimency on me and saw exactly what I wanted him to see. He saw how Bellatrix and Malfoy had botched up things at the Ministry. He saw how they were more preoccupied with killing me, rather than getting him His prophecy. I knew the danger but I also knew Tom. He couldn't see what was in front of him. He only saw what he wanted to see- his prodigy that was entirely his making. <em>That was all I was to him, and I'd use it to my advantage. <em>

Tom told me of the several _assignments_ I'd have this summer. Failure would mean death. He gave me one week to do an impossible _task_, which is what he called it. I touched the legal portkey at my neck, deciding to pay Dumbledore a visit.

* * *

><p>I told Dumbledore <em>some<em> of what Voldemort had planned for me: I was to destroy the Brockdale Bridge, regardless of whether or not Fudge obeyed him and; I was to attack the West Country with the Death Eaters and the giants.

Dumbledore didn't want me out of his sight. He thought I was darker than Snape. Dumbledore thought my loyalties weren't strong. He saw darkness and believed it would sway me from the light. Nothing about me was light. I was born from it, but I'd been taken into the darkness at the age of eleven. The Diary corrupted me and Slytherin house poisoned me. _I hadn't survived the Diary after all. Dumbledore was unnerved by how quickly I advanced in Tom's ranks. He didn't like that I understood Tom better than him. _Yet, Dumbledore tolerated me because I was valuable to him.

He reluctantly owled my parents and told them I'd be spending a week at Hogwarts under the apprenticeship of McGonagall. My parents were ignorantly proud of this lie. In actuality, I'd be at Lestrange Manor, communicating with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning now. I was outside the Ministry entrance, waiting for Amelia Bones to enter. My assignment was to tail her for a week. I was disguised by a powerful glamour charm. It wasn't hard to get into the Ministry. <em>Even after the incident two weeks ago, their security was still laughable<em>. The glamour allowed me to change my appearance often, although I was sure Madam Bones knew that someone was following her. She didn't have much of a variety in her schedule. I warned her, telling her that He was coming for her. She had Aurors guarding her home, but they wouldn't last against Him.

The Dark Lord called me on the third day of that week, asking me about her schedule and her habits. I told him everything. I waited for news about Madam Bones. Tom had given me another assignment. Lestrange, Greyback, and I, along with other Death Eaters and the Giants, were to go to the West Country. Lestrange still didn't trust me. She hated how much Tom favored me. _She _lead the raid; I was to be her second-in-command. We were attacking muggles and their homes, destroying everything that was in our path.

"Kill them!" Bellatrix spat, a fanatic, dark gleam in her eyes. She relished every moment of the kill.

Pointing her wand at the nearest home, she said a spell that caused the roof to cave in. Death Eaters were in the streets, instructing the Giants to destroys homes, trees and everything that was in sight. The Giants were ripping roofs clean off, lamp posts were bent, and muggles were dying _everywhere. _Greyback savagely bit and ripped everything in his path. He was disgusting. I truly wanted to kill him, but I wouldn't.

There were wizards who lived near, at least three or four families. Voldemort wanted Bellatrix and I to scare them into submission. The Montgomery family lived here, along with the Patils. They were only supposed to be scared into submission, _not _harmed. Bellatrix had now entered the Montgomery's home. She had two muggle children with her. They were on the floor, at her feet.

"Obey or I kill them!" Bellatrix taunted, her voice high and cold.

The Montgomery parents stood firmly in front of their two girls and their son, shielding them from us. They looked at the two muggles pityingly.

"_Crucio_." Bellatrix said, a smile spreading across her lips as she heard the muggle children scream.

Greyback now entered the home. Blood was on his mouth and his torn robes. His teeth were bared. _Animal._

Bellatrix lifted the curse and began talking to the Montgomerys again, but they wouldn't bow to Voldemort. Fenrir advanced towards the father. I nonverbally cast a Cruciatus on him. Bellatrix turned her wand on me.

"You heard the Dark Lord, Bella. They are NOT to be harmed. If you allow this, you'll be disobeying our Lord and Master." I said, looking her square in the eyes.

Bellatrix's lip pursed and her eyes became less fanatic. She scowled at me and turned her gaze on Greyback. He was now coming towards me. I raised my wand higher, daring him to come closer. He halted and stood beside Bellatrix. I stepped forward and talked to the Montgomery's.

"These two things." I spat viciously, referring to the muggles. "Their pathetic lives are in your hands. Now, what will it be? You'll either submit to our Lord, or they will die, one-by-one in front of you and your children." I said coldly, staring through the slits of my mask at the family.

Greyback was excited now, and Bellatrix was laughing. The mother was begging, pleading no.

"No, please. Don't! They're only children!" The mother yelled.

"I've alerted the Aurors." The father yelled, looking at us in fear but in strong determination.

Bellatrix laughed. "More for me to kill." She said lethally.

I pointed my wand at the girls, really wanting to get out of here. "ONE!" I said.

"NO, PLEASE!" The mother yelled. Bellatrix was laughing loudly now.

"TWO!" I yelled. Bellatrix was behind me now, whispering for me to let her do it.

"PLEASE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS." yelled the Montgomerys.

"THREE!" I said, casting a nonverbal, green curse at one of the muggle girls. She was still now.

"She's dead." I spat, looking at the Montgomery's coldly. "And this one will die unless you save her. Obey the Dark Lord and her life will be spared."

The Montgomery's eyes were wide. Their little boy had soiled himself. _He shouldn't've had to see this._

Suddenly, the ground beneath us shook, like an earthquake. One of the Giants must've fallen. Wide-eyed, I faced Bellatrix and grabbed her arm.

"_Aurors."_ I breathed, pulling her out of the house.

Before leaving, I turned around and addressed the Montgomerys.

"Next time, it'll be _you_." I said, pointing from the girl on the floor to them. I then left their house, staying close to Lestrange and Greyback.

There were at least four Aurors here and ten Order members as well. Bellatrix was fighting one Auror, and Greyback had ripped out the throat of another. He was now feasting on the poor man's neck. A spell shot at me and threw me backward.

"_Expulso."_ I yelled, blasting the Auror across the street.

My mask was off now, but I couldn't afford to put it back on. Now, I was dueling for my life. Our wands were moving like swords, lightening fast.

"Stop! I don't want to kill you." I hissed, looking the man in his eyes.

He was further enraged and shot a curse at me that I was able to easily block. The Auror kept firing more curses. I'd take no pity on him. I hit him with severe Cutting Hexes, but he still fought. He'd almost blasted me off of my feet.

"_Crucio."_ I yelled, watching the Auror twitch on the ground at my feet.

I was knocked out of the way of a stray curse by Bellatrix. Looking around, I saw Remus. His eyes were wide and, in that moment, time seemed to still. Remus's wand was raised at Bellatrix, which I knew wouldn't be a very good idea. I blasted him backward.

"He was mine!" Bellatrix yelled shrilly, glaring at me.

"Another time, Bella." I yelled. A killing curse barely missed us. Turning around, I saw the Auror.

"Kill him!" Bellatrix ordered, and I knew I couldn't refuse. I shot a nonverbal, green curse at him and the man fell, _still_. Bellatrix grabbed my arm to disapparate.

I pointed my wand in the air and yelled: "MORSMORDRE!"

The Dark Mark rose into the air. Bellatrix laughed insanely, grabbing my arm and disapparating into the night.

* * *

><p>I didn't kill the muggle girl or the Auror. It was a spell of my invention that imitated the <em>Avada Kedavra <em>curse in color. I called it the _Living-Death Curse_ because it mimicked the _Draught of Living Death_. The victim would appear dead and their pulse would be non-detectable. The curse would cause the victim severe pain. They'd be paralyzed for three days. It was that or death. I chose the curse, rather than murder.

Upon returning that night, Bellatrix and I greeted the Dark Lord. He'd come back from a mission of his own.

_Amelia Bones was dead._

* * *

><p>An hour and a half after the Dark Lord was through with me, I portkeyed to Dumbledore's office. I didn't remove my Death Eater robes; there wasn't any time to do that.<p>

Upon entering Dumbledore's office, I saw five Order members. My parents, thankfully, weren't here. Bill, however, was present. He knew!

Closing the door, I walked next to Snape and avoided his gaze. His black eyes were burning a hole in the side of my face. I turned and looked at him.

"Later," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Snape nodded and looked coldly upon the rest of the Order. I stared at Remus.

"Ginny, you have a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore said, his voice tired and incredibly sad.

"SHE KILLED AN AUROR!" Emmeline Vance yelled.

Dumbledore held up his hand, trying to quiet the others who'd begun to yell things at me. Snape had a nasty smirk on his face, and I wanted to slap him.

"He's not dead, nor is that muggle girl who was found in the Montgomery's home." I said indifferently, looking at Dumbledore who frowned. The others were yelling.

"_Silencio."_ I said, quieting the whole room. Mad-Eye Moody seemed furious.

"I will speak and you will listen." I said coldly, glaring at them all. "Then, you may question me. I invented a spell that imitates the _Avada Kedavra _curse. It's somewhat like the _Draught of Living Death_. I'm a Death Eater; I've been one for close to a year now. I spy for Dumbledore. That's all you need to know, and if this news reaches my parents, you will rue the day you ever crossed me."

I lifted the spell and looked at Dumbledore, whose gaze was baffled and troubled.

"Why, Ginny?" Remus asked, standing and looking at me. "Why become this?" Remus asked, looking at my blood-soaked robes.

"Why not, Remus?" I responded carelessly. "It was my decision and it's done."

Remus looked from me to Snape, and finally to Dumbledore, whose head fell tiredly. Dumbledore removed his glasses and cleaned them. After placing them back on his face, he looked to me.

"What news do you have, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, his voice very weary and old.

"The Montgomerys and the Patils will need protection. They continue to resist him, and this puts them in danger. Also, you all haven't heard this yet, but Amelia Bones is dead." The room erupted into cries of horror.

"I warned her but it wasn't enough. He killed her tonight." I said emotionlessly. "I expect that we'll be going on two or three more raids this week, probably with the Dementors. They're breeding and they're breeding fast. He wants an army of them-." I began, but I was cut off by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"So the Dementors have left Azkaban for good. What of the Death Eaters imprisoned there?" Shacklebolt asked, his gaze wary but strong.

"They're still there- _for now_. He'll find a way to get past your Aurors, that's for sure." I said expressionlessly, looking at the Headmaster. "Now, as I was saying, he'll have an army of Dementors. Add the Giants and the werewolves to that. He's making Inferi, which is the purpose behind all of these raids. Some were made tonight. Also, he'll be attacking the Brocksdale Bridge at the end of this week." Dumbledore nodded.

"Where will the other raids be happening?" Bill asked, his voice quiet. He wouldn't look at me.

"I don't know. We only know at the last minute." I responded coldly. _Now, I wasn't good enough to look at?_

Dumbledore asked: "Is that the end of your report?"

"I think he's going to make an attempt on the muggle Prime Minister's life. He's also turned his eye on Hogwarts. He wants in here now. I don't think he's decided how yet, but it's only a matter of time. I think he'll look to you to ensure that this happens." I said, looking at Snape, whose gaze was pallid but severe.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, who looked calculating. I ignored them both and continued my briefing.

"I think we're going to raid Diagon Alley sometime soon. You get Fred and George out of there." I said strongly, looking at Dumbledore, who agreed. I walked to the door, feeling the stares of everyone on my back.

"Miss. Weasley, where-?" Dumbledore began. I interrupted him.

"I have to go or He will know I'm gone. Have you decided on who it will be, Professor?" I asked, gazing at the Order members. Dumbledore's face looked ashen, yet he nodded and responded: "I have."

Looking to Snape, I spoke. "I'll talk to you later. He'll be expecting you and that information in two days."

I closed the door behind me, not bothering to look at Bill, who gazed at me with an unfathomable look. I ran down the stairs, making my way into the forest. Dumbledore had two days to decide who he'd sacrifice. Only then would Snape's position with Tom be secure. The Dark Lord didn't know that Snape and I were working together, which benefited us tremendously.

And that was my last thought in the forest before I portkeyed back to Lestrange Manor.

* * *

><p>I was at the Lestrange's Manor for five days, before I was finally able to return home. While there, I spent a lot of time avoiding Rabastan Lestrange. We were attracted to one another, but I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything for him. <em><strong>Doing so would only draw me deeper into the dark, and I constantly yearned for the light<strong>__. _

A lot had happened in those five days. Dumbledore had decided to sacrifice Emmeline Vance to her knowledge and approval. Snape was now more trusted in the eyes of Voldemort for giving him Vance. Bellatrix didn't really distrust me now. She thought I was truly loyal, which only served to elevate me further Voldemort's eyes. _I was now one of his most trusted Lieutenants_, constantly at his beck and call. **I was barely fifteen years old.**

I needed to get away from Tom and the others.

I wasn't well; I wasn't myself.

_I constantly used Legilimency to find out information for Dumbledore, but this came with a price only I had to pay. Legilimency's side effects were overwhelming feelings, and not all of them belonged to me because I'd taken the recollections and thoughts of others. Their memories - their thoughts - were embedded with strong emotions of their own. I carried them all. Occluding was barely helping me anymore. My emotions were becoming dangerous and I needed to use Snape's pensieve very soon. _

As soon as Voldemort dismissed me, I portkeyed to Dumbledore's office. He had on his traveling cloak. _He was leaving._

"Is Snape here, Professor?" I asked, looking Dumbledore square in the eyes. Dumbledore's gaze on me looked troubled and concern.

"Yes, _Professor _Snape is in his office. I will escort- ." Dumbledore began.

"No, that's alright. Thank you." I said, using his fireplace to Floo to Snape's quarters.

Upon entering, I saw that Snape's room was empty. I found his sofa and collapsed onto it. Snape came in fifteen minutes later. His mood was foul.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Snape spat, looking at me distastefully.

I glared at him. "Your pensieve." I snapped, walking to his cabinet. Snape pushed me aside and glared at me.

"Sit down." He hissed. I obliged, collapsing onto the sofa again, looking at him.

"Why haven't you told Dumbledore about Draco Malfoy's task?" I asked, looking Snape square in the eyes. Snape brought out the pensieve and set it on the table before us. Looking at me expressionlessly, he spoke.

"I thought that obvious, Weasley." Snape drawled. "I haven't found an adequate solution to the problem." He said, pointing his wand to my temple and removing the thoughts from my mind. Immediately, I felt better.

"Stupid girl." Snape sneered. "It's a wonder you have any power left. You keep this up and you will be a squib." Snape said, smirking vindictively at me. I didn't react to his words.

"Nice change of subject. Still, you'd better find a solution. Otherwise, that little fool will be dead." I said quietly.

Snape stopped what he was doing and looked me square in the eyes. "You care what happens to a Malfoy." He said slowly, frowning.

"No, but he can't possibly do that task. He'll die." I said indifferently.

Snape stared at me and continued to remove thoughts. "_I need not tell you to focus on your own preservation and not others_." He said, his dark gaze assessing.

It took me a while to respond. "We have to find a suitable alternative and soon. Malfoy will take the mark a couple of weeks before term. I don't have a good feeling about all of this." I said more to myself than to Snape.

"Be silent." Snape said, his voice irritable. I ignored him.

"Why do you continue to anger Bella? You shouldn't make obvious enemies among His ranks. You've been hanging around the old man too much." I said lightly.

Snape assessed me harshly, his gaze calculating and slightly unnerved.

"You've been around Bellatrix and the Dark Lord for too long. Careful, Ginevra, _lest you forget yourself_." Snape drawled, his voice soft and his gaze severe.

Those words silenced me. I hadn't told Dumbledore or anyone, but I'd done awful things this week. I hadn't killed, but I'd done horrible things I couldn't undo. Snape knew this because I could fool everyone, except him.

"Are you done?" I asked coldly, looking at the table rather than at him.

"Yes." Snape said, surveying me critically. "You need rest and then you will-"

Snape's eyes then widened. Immediately, I sat up, looking at him.

"Dumbledore." He breathed softly. Snape grabbed my arm forcefully and shoved me into the fireplace. Together, we Flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"What are we doing here? What's wrong?" I asked. Snape's black gaze turned on me, cold and impatient.

"Be silent." He hissed. I sat down and curled up in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, avoiding the greasy git's gaze. It took me seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>We waited on Dumbledore for a whole hour. Voldemort and Dumbledore had dueled. Dumbledore nearly came out of the duel unscathed, except he was slightly injured. Snape was able to help him. Dumbledore complained about his slow reflexes, but otherwise the man was in very good spirits. Only Dumbledore could be nonchalant after surviving an altercation (he'd called it) with the <em>Dark Lord<em>.

* * *

><p>I'd be going home now. I'd only spent one night at the Burrow and three weeks at Hogwarts (supposedly). My parents were stunned but thrilled that I was an apprentice to two professors. They were proud of me, and I hated myself even more. They didn't know I was a murderer, a "filthy" Death Eater. Their one and only daughter- a traitor. I was far worse than Percy. I did spend time at Hogwarts under the tutelage of Snape mostly, but also Professor McGonagall. I shared with Snape my book of spells and potions. When I handed it to him, he sneered.<p>

"This! What is this?" He spat, looking at the red and gold journal that was a gift from Muriel, who was sure I'd be a Gryffindor. I smirked.

"Open it and find out." I said, sitting down on his sofa. Snape glared at me.

"Watch your tone, girl." He drawled, opening the book. He sat down and leafed through its pages.

The book held many spells I'd invented two or so years ago. "When did you have the time to do this?" Snape asked, his black gaze looking hungrily at the book.

"I spent a lot of time in the library, having hardly no friends and all. Most of those spells were invented in my third and fourth year. They're variations or combinations of other spells. Some are runic. The diagrams serve as a base for the spells that I haven't quite worked out yet." I said bluntly, seeing Snape frown at ten or so pages that were filled with intricate charts.

"There are also over a dozen potions in there. I've either tweaked or combined the potions to my needs. Most are my inventions though. My favorite is my hypothesis on the Invisibility Potion that no spell can undo or detect. I need your help with that one, sir." I said tautly, showing Snape the page I needed him to look at.

Snape looked through the book, and then his black orbs fixed on me. "You can't be a Weasley." He spat, looking down at the journal again. I smirked.

"I assure you I am. Can you look over page thirty for me?" I asked, brewing my Sleeping Potion for Snape. He wanted me to brew it in front of him.

"Certainly." Snape said distractedly. "I'm keeping this." He said, holding up the book.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what will I get in return?" I asked, smirking.

Snape glared at me. "You get to stay here in one piece." He said threateningly.

I glared at him, watching Snape sneer at me. "I could curse you to oblivion, girl. Do not test me." Snape sneered, his voice lethally soft.

I smirked, knowing he'd wanted to threaten me for a while now. I couldn't help but laugh, as I stirred my potion. Snape's lip curled, and I let the cauldron simmer, focusing on him.

"I've been trained by the Dark Lord himself." I said coldly, staring murderously at him. Snape's eyes widened. I hadn't confessed this to him or anyone. They didn't even know the Dark Lord now considered me as one of his lieutenants.

"Do you really think your threats mean anything to me? I could crush you without thinking, without feeling anything." I spat. "Remember that before you threaten me. You don't want to be on the wrong side of my wand. But I do love _poisoning_." I said fondly, smirking cruelly at him.

Snape surveyed me, his gaze calculating and cold. Yet, I could sense that he was unnerved. I turned back to the potion, humming a song that my mother often hummed when cooking. The rest of the evening passed in silence, with Snape looking at my book and _me_.

* * *

><p>I was home now. Weeks had passed since my 'discussion' with Snape. He no longer threatened me, but he was particularly harsh and cold. I didn't care. I simply wished he wouldn't stare at me, like he was sizing me up for the kill.<p>

I knew Snape told Dumbledore about my training. Dumbledore didn't need to summon me; the truth of it was in his gaze, when he summoned me at night. Dumbledore was wary of me, but I didn't care. The old man would just have to put up with me, until this war was over. _Dumbledore had taken to leaving the castle_. He was searching for something, although he wouldn't tell me. He'd only tell Snape, his most trusted. I didn't blame him. After all, I trusted Dumbledore, just not enough with my own life.

There were things I'd never tell him: One being that the Dark Lord wanted me to bed Harry, or become _closer_ to him. I was 'dating' Dean Thomas (another idiot) but I'd have to use him to get Harry's attention. Knowing Harry, this would take time.

* * *

><p>I couldn't tolerate Phlegm, so I decided to come to the castle and work on a potion in Snape's quarters. For some reason, the man wasn't here. I walked into the room, which wasn't warded at all.<p>

Something was wrong.

Ignoring this, I walked to his potions stores and grabbed ingredients. I then began brewing some more of my sleeping draught. It took an hour for Snape to arrive. He looked at me and sneered.

"I've found a solution to that problem." Snape drawled, grabbing me by the arm and steering me through the dungeon corridors to the _Hospital Wing_.

I fought against him the entire way there. And then, I saw Dumbledore. He was lying on a bed. I jerked out of Snape's hold and ran to him. Dumbledore was conscious but he looked to be on the brink of death. I looked at Snape.

"He's dying." I sighed, glimpsing Dumbledore's black hand. Snape inclined his head.

"And you will use his death to your advantage?" I whispered softly. "No, to Malfoy's." I corrected.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley. He shouldn't have to waste his soul on me." Dumbledore said gently, looking at me. I felt like his words were somehow meant for me.

"It was a cursed object." I breathed. Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"It's not nice to use Legilimency on a frail old man, Ginny." Dumbledore said, his tone playful.

_How could he be playful at a time like this? _I, however, didn't apologize.

"I specialize in curses. Maybe-." I began, looking at Snape.

Dumbledore grabbed my arm and I couldn't help but look him in the eye. His gaze was unfathomable to me.

"Undoubtedly, you are talented, Ginny. Yet, there are things in this world, that once done, cannot be undone, my dear. I appreciate your care." Dumbledore said tiredly, although his eyes were twinkling slightly.

I looked at him. "You're the only one-." I began, stopping myself.

_With Dumbledore gone, we won't last a year._ _We're as good as dead._

Dumbledore smiled gently. "My dear, I was never the prophesied one. That has always been Harry's destiny." He said tiredly, looking at Snape, who came forward.

Snape grabbed my arm and led me out of the infirmary. Yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of the Headmaster.

_The greatest wizard alive would be dead by this time next year. _Snape led me back to his quarters.

"You're not going to tell me about that cursed object, are you?" I said quietly.

Snape sneered. "No and don't you dare try Legilimency on me, Weasley."

I walked to the cauldron I'd left simmering. "Do you think we'll win?" I asked, without looking at Snape.

"I don't know, Weasley." He said, sounding human and tired for the first time ever.

"I certainly hope we do." He said quietly. I turned around and faced him.

Hesitantly, I said: "Call me Ginevra."

Snape's black gaze narrowed, but I turned back to the potion. Since that moment in the dungeon, Severus Snape was no longer an enemy of mine. I'd never be able to explain what changed between us. We'd simply become something indefinable to the other.

_Have you all noticed the subtle changes in Ginny's relationship with Voldemort (he's the Dark Lord, not Tom now)?_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: Self Destruction

Chapter 9 (_Self-Destruction_)

Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling's genius, not mine. Alert! Deathly Hallows spoiler.

None in the Order were to know of Dumbledore's fate. Snape had slowed down the curse's effects. Dumbledore would be dead in a year. Then, we'd all be left at the Dark Lord's mercy.

I was in my bed at the Burrow. I was surviving on little sleep. I slept three to four hours a night. Tomorrow, I'd meet the Dark Lord. I didn't know what to expect. Reaching in my bedside drawer, I grabbed a vial of sleeping Potion that Snape had made for me. I downed it, collapsing backward onto the bed. Sleep consumed me; finally, I could somewhat rest.

* * *

><p>Hermione had arrived. Harry would be here by nightfall. Term would begin in two weeks. Hermione was nervous about her O.W.L. results. I wondered why she bothered to study at all. The girl was brilliant. I decided to ignore Hermione's antics and instead focus on Dumbledore.<p>

Hermione was jealous of my 'apprenticeships' with Snape and McGonagall. She didn't show it, but I was a Legilimens- I knew. My Mum was proud of me. Sometimes, she'd look at me and it was like I'd never been placed into Slytherin. Still, she always looked at me skeptically, along with Dad. They could never truly relax around me, but I knew they loved me throughout everything. I was their daughter, their blood.

I wondered, would they love me after learning _everything?_

I was constantly writing Dumbledore or Theodore. Nott wasn't yet a Death Eater, but he'd be receiving his mark in December. The date had been set long ago by his father and the Dark Lord. A Nott couldn't receive the Mark before a Malfoy. I was at the Burrow, eating a sand-wich at the table. Bill walked inside and his gaze met mine. I knew he'd want to talk to me. I stood and walked outside the door, knowing Bill would be behind me.

"Why, Ginny? Why do this?" He asked, grabbing me by the shoulders roughly and shaking me. I wasn't perturbed in the slightest.

"For you. For my family." I answered blandly.

I looked Bill square in the eyes; they were much like Ron's. Bill and I weren't close. He was the eldest and I the youngest. Still, I loved him. I'd die for him.

Bill sighed. "You are too young." He insisted, shaking his head.

"I disagree. Don't tell Mum and Dad. If this pans out the way I want it to, then they'll never know any of this. Promise me that you won't tell."

Bill nodded and hugged me. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ginny." He breathed into my ear.

I nodded. "I do." I lied. "Don't worry."

In all honesty, I knew nothing. I knew nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore summoned me to the castle immediately. He Flooed my mother at the Burrow and told her that Snape required me to tend to a potion. She'd never object to Dumbledore. Moments later, I'd arrived in his office.<p>

On the floor of Dumbledore's study was Mulciber Jr. He was a Death Eater. I looked to Dumbledore.

"What is he doing here?" I asked coldly.

Snape responded. "He alone knows when the Death Eaters in Azkaban will be released." Snape drawled.

I felt anger consume me because they simply _wouldn't_ trust me. I knew when the Dark Lord would release the others, but I had my reasons for not telling them. I secured my mental shields and drew my wand on Mulciber Jr., just in case he tried to attack us.

"Have you used Veritaserum?" I asked. Snape inclined his head.

"Why did you not warn us about the taking of Ollivander and Florean Fortescue, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, his voice stern and cold.

I looked at Mulciber and immediately I understood.

"Do not lie, girl. We know you learned of their capture in ample time. You even assisted in their taking." Snape sneered, advancing towards me. Mulciber Jr. was on the ground, his gaze murderous. He was mouthing about traitors and telling the Dark Lord.

"I had my reasons, all of which worked to our advantage." I drawled coldly. "Must I remind you that this is _war_. We will have to lose some battles in order to win everything." I hissed back at Snape, seeing his black eyes flash dangerously. Dumbledore looked incredibly disappointed.

"That is not for you to decide, you insolent girl. You tell us everything or- ." Snape threatened.

"Or what, Snape?" I said, my voice high and cold. "Do not threaten me."

Snape's eyes hardened but he quieted, a scowl donning his face. I looked to Dumbledore, who looked on the brink of fury. Yet, he controlled his composure well.

"I had my reasons for not telling you. You have to trust my discretion. Ollivander and Fortescue are safe. They're alive. They're valuable to him. The Dark Lord won't harm them." I said truthfully.

Snape glared at me. I ignored him.

"Have you gotten everything you need from him?" I asked quietly. Snape inclined his head.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and performed a Memory Charm on Mulciber. I pointed my wand at Mulciber, staring at the Death Eater coldly. Snape's eyes widened, along with the Headmaster's.

"Ginny-." Dumbledore began sternly. I never took my eyes off of Mulciber.

"Ginevra, lower your wand." Snape hissed, looking at me like I was , I never looked away from Mulciber.

"The Dark Lord could easily break through that Memory Charm, just like he broke through Bertha Jorkins." I said softly.

Dumbledore looked enraged. "I know how to perform an adequate Memory Charm, Miss. Weasley. Lower your wand." He said authoritatively, but I refused to do so. I'd never heard Dumbledore use that tone with anyone.

"He dies now." I breathed glacially, glaring down at Mulciber.

The Death Eater was now yelling; he knew my intent. Dumbledore fired a curse my way, but I anticipated his attack. I easily deflected his very powerful curse, disarming the old man lightening fast. I blasted Snape backward, watching him fly against the wall and tumble to the floor. With him, some of the portraits of the former Headmasters fell. They all were screaming now. My wand then trained on Mulciber. I could feel Dumbledore doing wandless magic, but that required time- time Mulciber didn't have.

"Ginny, think before you take this man's life. You don't want to do this. You don't want to become this." Dumbledore said, his voice incredibly gentle.

My eyes fell on him, seeing the mixture of severity and hope in his eyes. Dumbledore was trying to teach me something right here, in this very moment. _He believed I could learn and live in the Light_. Slowly, my gaze fixed on Mulciber. Dumbledore's greatest weakness was that he always believed in people, no matter what. I raised my wand and nonverbally cast the Killing Curse. Mulciber Jr. collapsed onto the floor, dead.

I looked up, my gaze riveted on Dumbledore's. The room instantly quieted.

The hope in Dumbledore's eyes died, and his gaze left the body on the floor and settled onto my face. His looked at me harshly. His eyes blazed with a rigid harshness that was cold and unrelenting. Dumbledore walked over to me, and forcefully wrenched his wand from me. He looked down at the wand in his hand and then looked to mine. He then disarmed me of my wand.

I quickly glanced up at him. _Would he imprison me now?_ I wondered.

My wand clattered to the floor on the other side of the room. I didn't look at Dumbledore anymore. I was seeing without seeing at all, and yet I felt everything in this one momentous moment. Snape stood and silently flanked Dumbledore's side. His gaze was fixed on Mulciber's dead body.

"You have disappointed me, Ginny." Dumbledore said, sitting down in his high-backed chair. _He wouldn't look at me; he couldn't._

"Go to Severus quarters." Dumbledore said coldly, summoning my wand to him. I swallowed, wondering what was to come. Yet, I left his office and did I as was told. Snape joined me half an hour later.

"I disposed of the body." He drawled carelessly. "Whether you realize it or not, Weasley, you just hurt him. You just hurt Dumbledore. He believed in you." Snape spat distastefully, looking down at me critically.

Clearly, Snape hated this topic of discussion.

"You gave him hope the other day in the Infirmary. You cared about his condition. This, however, is a serious reality check for the old man. What were you thinking, girl?" Snape asked, his voice harsh and almost disbelieving.

"Mulciber was a liability." I drawled, coldly nonchalant. "He was a risk I wouldn't take, not for my sake, nor for yours. I'm not sorry for it. I do, however, apologize for cursing you like that." I finished seriously.

Snape looked at me like I was mad. He knew I spoke the truth. He walked over to me and willed me to look up into his black eyes. They were harsh but _knowing_.

"Don't lose yourself, Ginevra. You don't want to become a heartless monster."

I looked up at Snape and surveyed him coldly, fighting a sneer. Snape handed me my wand and we didn't speak anymore that day.

* * *

><p>I spent the last week of my summer unburdened by the likes of the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. I was constantly around the Trio and Mum now. Being around them reminded me of why I was doing this, although I couldn't delude myself into using them to justify all of the horrible things I'd done. I was just thankful they knew nothing.<p>

We went to Diagon Alley. I was protected by my mother. She loved us so much. She'd be disappointed to know of the monster I'd become. _I no longer denied it now_;_ it was the truth_. _Redemption would be a cruel torture that wasn't redemption at all; in fact, I no longer believed in it. I was losing so many beliefs I once held. I deserved nothing but death, for that, in itself, was real. _

As I gazed at the Trio, I couldn't help but think that they were truly good people. In their own way, they fought admirably. They stayed in the light. Why couldn't I be good like them?

I felt robbed.

I should've had their fate; I should've shared in their destiny, in their light. I closed my eyes, erecting mental shields to stop such melancholy thoughts. I played with Arnold the Pgym Puff on my lap. Tomorrow, we'd be on the train to Hogwarts. The Trio were at the table, but I felt Harry's gaze on me. I hated seeing him fall for something so monstrous, so disgusting. His loving gaze made me feel shattered; I had to get away from him _now. _I stood and left the kitchen, deciding I needed a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>We were now on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry somehow knew about Draco. Malfoy had been initiated a week and a half ago. I knew because I was there. Malfoy saw me, and the Dark Lord forbade him to tell anyone. The surprise on his face was priceless, and his discovery of my rank made me bask in his family's downfall.<p>

Harry knew about Draco; Ron and Hermione, however, simply wouldn't believe such a "preposterous" thing. I got tired of their bickering and decided to find Thomas. After all, I had appearances to keep up.

* * *

><p><em>When would Harry learn? <em>I thought, shaking my head. Malfoy must've broken his nose because the prat wouldn't quit bragging about it. I looked away from Harry and instead focused on Nott.

"You didn't come to me once this summer, Ginevra." Theodore smirked, looking at me hungrily. I returned the smirk.

"We'll make up for that some other time." I whispered, smiling seductively at him. Nott's smirked widened.

He wasn't the only one looking at me. Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were all staring too. I wasn't the type to worry about my appearance. It simply wasn't important. Yet, this summer, I'd truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman. My beauty finally rivaled that of Astoria and her sister. I cared not. Beauty was another power I could use for my own ends.

_And I'd always desire power, more than anything. _

* * *

><p>I spent most of my time in the library. Snape had my book but I still continued with my research. It would be a while before the Dark Lord called me, and I was grateful for that. Hermione spent a lot of time in the library, ranting about Harry and their Potions class together.<p>

"Harry, you shouldn't use that book. Besides, I don't like this Prince character." Hermione said, slamming her books onto my table, as usual.

"Hermione, I'm not getting rid of that book."

"What book?" I asked worriedly.

Harry was about to talk when Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry found this _Advanced Potion-Making_ book in Slughorn's class. It's practically cheating." Hermione said heatedly.

Harry sighed, truly annoyed. "It's _not _cheating. We have the same instructions; I just have pointers. Ron's right, you're only mad because I'm better at N.E.W.T. Potions than you are."

"I don't like that book, Harry. Something about this Prince bloke seems odd."

_Now she had my attention. _I looked at Harry.

"You aren't writing in things that write back, are you, Harry?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be that stupid.

"What? No." Harry said, clutching the book to him.

I didn't care anymore after that. Hermione and Harry argued further, eventually leaving me alone to myself in the library. I could tell Harry didn't want to leave me. I knew I'd be seeing him a lot this year. I couldn't help but notice Zabini and Harper in the library, staring pointedly in my direction. I ignored them, continuing my research, which had nothing to do with my O.W.L.s.

* * *

><p>Harry was having lessons that I wasn't privy to know any details about. I didn't care. If I really wanted to know, all I had to do was ask Harry and see the answer in his mind. It was that easy, and I'd do just that in time.<p>

Harry, Dean, and Hermione spent a lot of time in the library. Dean was frustrated; I wouldn't leave the place, but he took everything in stride. He was dating the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. This mattered to him, although I didn't care to understand why.

Harry's lessons were of interest to me. I needed all the information I could get. Harry spent hours in the library, confiding a lot in me. He often asked me about Malfoy and his presence in the Slytherin commons. He was slightly disappointed in what little information I offered him in return. Harry obsessed over that Potions book and Malfoy. Sighing, I turned my attention to the essay before me. Harry sat beside me, talking about Quidditch now.

"Ginny, why don't you play if you know so much about the sport?" He asked, smiling awkwardly.

I smirked. "You wouldn't want to play against me, Harry. I'd beat you at every game." I said cheekily. He smiled.

"I'd like to see that." Harry grinned, looking at his watch. "Aren't you going to dinner?"

"Not tonight. Don't forget about your lesson with Dumbledore later." I said. _And in that moment, I learned everything I needed to know of his lessons. Too easy. _

Harry nodded and left me alone at the table. He was too sweet, too innocent. He was a good person. Clearly, too good for me.

* * *

><p>Snape still dabbled in the art of Potions, despite Slughorn's presence. We were in the dungeons now, observing this Invisibility Potion that lacked one essential ingredient. I was becoming impatient and Snape was fed up with me, as usual.<p>

"For a Potions Mistress, you are too hasty." He drawled, focusing completely on the potion.

I snarled at him. "Of course, I'm impatient. I've spent a year and a half trying to perfect that bloody potion." I said, truly frustrated.

Snape set my book aside and looked at me.

"What are you planning that so heavily relies on the success of this potion, Ginevra?" Snape asked, his dark eyes curious and assessing.

"Never you mind. I'm not planning anything." I lied. "I'm just not used to failure."

Snape smirked. "Unlike your brothers." He said nastily. I ignored him.

"You're watching Malfoy, aren't you?" I asked vindictively, knowing Malfoy distrusted him. Snape glared, deciding to ignore me.

I continued. "He's getting desperate. Soon, he's going to do something stupid. What made you agree to an Unbreakable Vow? Did you know that Narcissa was going to ask that of you?" I said, voicing a question that had long been bothering me.

Snape looked at me, clearly annoyed. "Never you mind," He smirked nastily, throwing my words back at me.

I threw him a smirk of my own, deciding to further annoy him. He soon tired of me.

"Do you not have homework to do? I assigned your class a fifteen inch essay." Snape said irately, scowling at me.

I glared at the greasy git. "It's done already." I said coolly. Snape groaned.

"I know you set that essay to keep me preoccupied and away from you. I, however, love spending my time annoying you, sir." I said fondly, smirking cruelly at Snape.

"More like torture." Snape sneered, focusing again on the potion.

"Very true." I said, getting up to leave. "I'll leave you to it, then."

I left the dungeons without a backward glance, heading to my room for the day.

* * *

><p>Things at Hogwarts were as well as they could be. The Dark Lord summoned me; he was pleased to learn of my progress with Harry. Voldemort trained me and inquired after Dumbledore. I was incredible when it came to inventing lies; I, after all, had learned from the master himself. He believed every lie that fell from my lips. I basked in the brilliance of my deception and finished my briefing to the Dark Lord in good spirits.<p>

Voldemort clearly didn't miss Mulciber Jr. He was replaceable; we all were. The plan to free his Death Eaters was nearing. Merlin help us all when that happened.

* * *

><p>Snape and I were in the dungeon. He listened nonchalantly as I briefed him about the information I'd shared with the Dark Lord. Snape didn't care; he remained focused on the potion.<p>

"Did the Dark Lord mention Malfoy?" He asked, looking in the cauldron.

"Yes. He expects the boy to fail. In fact, he wants him to." I answered nonchalantly.

Snape looked at me and sneered. "It appears you want it too, Ginevra." Snape spat, his gaze scornful.

I scowled back at him. "I don't want him dead. Isn't that all that matters?" I spat, looking at Snape coldly.

Snape looked at me, his gaze calculating and thoughtful.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He said pointedly, sending me a glacial look.

"Malfoy chose this." I began, glaring at Snape. "He didn't have much of a choice but he chose. Call me heartless but- if the prat fails- he simply fails of his own accord. He chooses to ignore you and the help you offer him. He chooses to make a mess." I hissed viciously, continuing with my rant. "That incident with Bell proves that he only cares about his own worthless skin and I do not pity him." I said coldly.

Snape didn't look at me; instead, he focused on the potion. Yet, I felt like my words had unnerved him but he'd never show that. The silence between us was potent.

Snape, however, broke it. "How can you judge Malfoy? You- a murderer!" He hissed viciously.

I didn't show how much his words hurt me. Snape wanted a reaction, so I smiled nastily at him.

"You're a murderer too. Funny how easily you forget that." I drawled, chuckling darkly to myself.

"Get out." He hissed. I grinned harder and faced him.

"I'll go, but you asked how I can judge Malfoy? My answer is the same way that you, Dumbledore and the Order judge me." I spat aggressively. "What's so precious about Draco Malfoy that's worth saving? His soul?" I yelled, laughing wildly now.

"Yet, you all don't give a damn- ." I began, not finishing the words that threatened to leave me.

I ran from the classroom, hearing Snape yell my name behind me. I just ran into my dorm and locked the door. I ran to the loo and threw up the little contents my stomach held.

I ran cold water in the shower, collapsing into the chilly water. My robes were cold, wet and heavy as they clung to me. I didn't care. I couldn't even cry. I couldn't even see.

At that moment, I felt like poison. I wanted to fade away and disappear. I was so _worthless._

* * *

><p>I avoided Snape. He would ask me to stay after class, but I'd ignore him. He assigned me detentions, and I ignored him throughout them all. He wanted me to talk but I didn't. Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort seemed like the Master Puppeteers of this war. I now regretted telling Dumbledore the truth about me. It all just felt like one huge mistake.<p>

My life felt like one huge mistake. What purpose did I have? Who was I really helping and why couldn't all of this just end?

_No one cared about the real me- unless, of course, they wanted to change me. They only cared about the lie- the mask. _

What was the purpose of living, when I wasn't really living at all?

* * *

><p>It was now nearing Christmas. I was at Slughorns stupid party. I was just about to leave, when Hermione grabbed me. She was using me to hide from Cormac McLaggen. I looked at her like she was vile. I jerked out of her reach, truly in a foul mood. I didn't have time for her and her petty issues with my idiot of a brother. Hermione looked offended and hurt, but I didn't care. I sneered at her and left the party.<p>

Upon leaving, I heard Snape trying to convince Malfoy to trust him. Feeling sick, I walked almost blindly to the Astronomy Tower. I don't know why I walked there of all places on this cold, snowy night. I opened the door and walked to the railed terrace, looking down. Although the night was cold, I felt nothing. I felt empty- void of everything but pain.

I pulled out my wand, leaning on the terrace rail. All the while, I looked down. The parapet was quiet and everything felt still. It felt as if time couldn't rush and carry on here, leaving me further and further behind.

_Time couldn't take more away from me than it already had_, and I couldn't take more away from my soul than I already had. _Why did I destroy myself like this?_

I collapsed onto the Astronomy floor, looking up at the night sky. Moments later, I saw bodies. I heard screams, crying and pleas of mercy. I saw faces, all terrified and in despair. I saw fire and death. I closed my eyes, and then I saw them: A smiling Trio and, then, my mother's cries filled me. I could see her face; it was streaked with blood and tears.

At once, their cries consumed me. _Everything came crashing down all at once._

_And I just wanted to escape. I wanted to fade into nonexistence forever._

I stumbled to my feet and weakly lifted my wand, blasting the rail off the terrace. It fell backward, and I watched as it crashed onto the ground below.

_It would be nice to free-fall_. I thought contentedly, a small smile gracing my features.

And I did fall, _hard._

* * *

><p>Waking up, I saw darkness. <em>Was this death?<em> I wondered.

Groaning, I lifted my body which ached everywhere. I had a massive headache. Like I had a _concussion_.

Looking around the room, I recognized nothing.

"Finally, you're awake." An arrogant voice drawled in the corner. _Theodore_.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

Theodore sat on the bed near me. "You're in the Infirmary. Why, Ginevra?" Nott spat coldly.

I looked at him, trying to make out his face in the darkness.

"You didn't tell." I said quietly. Nott sneered.

"No, but I _should_ tell the Dark Lord." Theodore spat, looking at me harshly. I sighed, closing my eyes in relief.

"You didn't see-." I began. Theodore roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I _know_ what I saw." He said tautly, pushing my head forcefully away.

I wanted to cry out at the pain his sharp movement triggered in my head, but I stayed quiet.

"Why?" Theodore repeated, looking at me with a scowl.

"I don't know." I said quietly, my voice broken and weak.

I felt my eyes water and I felt _panic_, pain, fear, and _exhaustion_ consume me. These emotions always plagued me. I had no foundation. Gravity didn't ground me.

_There was simply nothing. _

Nott grabbed my hand with his, nearing closer toward me. He looked like he cared (and he also looked scared). The raw emotion in his eyes made me sob.

I felt tired now, but I had to tell him. I had to tell someone.

"Theo, I'm scared. _I'm scared all the time_." I breathed, seeing nothing.

And that was all I could say. I said and thought no more. Instead, I finally rested - almost feeling truly at peace.

* * *

><p>Before leaving for Christmas, I Obliviated Theodore. I couldn't let him remember <em>that<em>. I was still a Slytherin, still a Death Eater. I would give him nothing to use against me.

Christmas passed quickly.

_I didn't enjoy the time around my family anymore. _**I wasn't apart of them**. I was an outsider, a plague to them. I'd never really felt like _this _before. At least, not since my first summer holiday after becoming a Slytherin.

My family laughed, but I remained broken and hollow inside. When they laughed, I laughed. When they sang, I sang. **It** **was the cruelest torture**** this life, this destiny that was mine. I could barely stand it**. And when my mother hugged me, I clung to her. I didn't want to let her go. And when the embrace ended, I'd felt as if my soul had shattered. _My family was all I had and this was the only thing that comforted me._

Percy came home. He brought the new Minister of Magic with him. The twins and I settled a score with Percy. When he left, I was sure he wouldn't come back. Seeing Percy leave like that hurt. I wanted to be angry with him but I just couldn't. He'd betrayed us but_ it was nothing compared to what I'd done. It was nothing at all. _

* * *

><p>Remus visited on Christmas Day, eating parsnips Mum offered him. He sat down beside me and looked me square in the eyes, setting the food aside on the drawing room table.<p>

"I won't ask you why you became this, Ginny." Remus said, his voice low and his gaze watching Harry. "I just want to know that you're all right."

I looked at Remus and smiled. "I'm fine, Remus. Thank you for caring."

Lupin sighed tiredly and looked at me almost calculatingly.

"You didn't have to become this, Ginny." Remus said, his voice tainted in regret and _disgust_.

I laughed loudly, drawing the attention of my Mum, Dad and the twins. They all smiled in my direction, probably thinking Remus had told a very good joke. I'd lost all control of myself. Regaining my composure nowadays was difficult, but my eyes found Remus again.

"You're right. I _**chose **_this - all of it." I said, my voice distant and empty.

Something in Remus's eyes changed. "Ginny, I didn't mean to judge-."

I held up my hand and sighed. "Remus, it's okay. Never apologize for the truth." I said stonily, standing up to go to my room.

_Remus was once my friend. I truly had no one. No one at all._

* * *

><p>That night, I left the Burrow. I touched a new portkey at my neck and disappeared into the night. I was now at the Lestrange Manor. Walking up the path to the Manor's entrance, I walked past the guards and into the throne room.<p>

Theodore was receiving his Dark Mark tonight. He wanted me there with him. He was incredibly proud to finally become a Death Eater. He was on his knees, kneeling before the Dark Lord. His left arm was extended outward, clean and unbranded. Voldemort's pale wand touched Theodore's flesh, searing the mark into his skin. Theodore tried not to scream, but he eventually lost that battle. I had on my cloak, no mask. Theodore and the five members present could see my face, but I didn't care at all.

Theodore was standing now. Since Nott was no longer Voldemort's primary concern, he was free to step back and let Bellatrix talk. He walked to me and grabbed my hand.

Lifting his arm, he showed me his mark, smirking. "I'm finally one of you now."

I smiled. "Yes, you are." I said slowly, grinning. Yet, I _never_ wanted this for him.

"Let's see what you can do for our Lord and Master first." I said, smirking. Theodore grinned. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"You'd be amazed, Ginevra." Theodore said huskily into my ear. I smiled.

"What-is-this?" Bellatrix asked dramatically, circling Theodore and I.

Her right eyebrow raised high and her mannerisms were childish and mocking. She grinned darkly, looking at Voldemort. Then, she spun around and faced us again. Voldemort's gaze found Theodore and I. Theodore's arm fell from my waist and, together, we both bowed to the Dark Lord. He called us forward, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Funny, Bella, how they do not answer." Voldemort hissed, cold amusement in his eyes. Yet, the situation was far from funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all.

Bellatrix walked behind us, a mad smile spread across her face. Theodore spoke before I could calm the situation.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I thought it insignificant." He said humbly. I closed my eyes, knowing the error of his statement. Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously and instantly Nott was on the ground, screaming in pain.

"_I_ decide that, boy." Voldemort said sadistically, a cruel smile gracing his snake-like face. "Rise and leave. Your assignment will be given in a week. Do not fail me boy." He hissed deadly.

Theodore rose off the ground and left the room hurriedly with a departing bow. Voldemort's wand then turned on me. I flinched and stepped backward slightly, seeing a cruel, mocking leer form on Voldemort's pallid face. Bellatrix giggled in my ear. Her proximity to me really scared me shitless.

"Should I end you now, Ginevra?" Voldemort asked, his voice high and cold.

My eyes widened, and I gulped loudly.

"As one of my prodigies, I thought you had the good sense to never attach yourself to others. Bella understands; you should learn from her. If there are _distractions_ in your life, then I have no use for you at all. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Yes, my Lord. Forgive me."

"I come first in everything you do, Ginevra. And I do not forgive. You both know that." He spat, throwing a murderous look at Bellatrix. Lestrange didn't look so arrogant anymore; in fact, _she looked scared._ She was just as afraid as I. The rage in Voldemort's eyes slightly faded. The Dark Lord dismissed the other Death Eaters in the room.

"Tell me of Dumbledore." He spat, his eyes flashing dangerously at the mere thought of the old man.

"Dumbledore is trying to find out more about your past." I said slowly, trying not to anger him into Crucio-ing me.

Voldemort sat up even further in his chair, truly interested in this information.

"And what does he know?" He asked softly.

"He knows about your Slytherin ancestry mostly. For some reason, Potter and Dumbledore find your ancestry highly important. They think they can use it against you." I said, appealing to Voldemort's vanity.

He smirked and leant back in his throne, no longer troubled by this information.

"I expect a more detailed report next week." The Dark Lord drawled, his gaze focused on Nagini.

"Yes, my Lord." I replied, my eyes fixed on that snake. Bellatrix walked up beside Voldemort, looking at me with heavily lidded, black eyes.

"And what of Draco's progress?" She asked, a smirk on her once beautiful face.

"Your nephew is having difficulty finding a solution. He nearly killed a student in his rather pitiful attempt to kill the old fool." I answered expressionlessly. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"He will be no blood of mine if he fails." She yelled, her eyes cold and fanatical.

Voldemort seemed amused. "My Lord, do you wish for me to assist the boy?"

Voldemort smirked vindictively. "No, lets see what young Malfoy can do. And, Ginevra, I have plans for you that do not involve young Nott." Voldemort said, his voice soft but severe.

"You are dismissed." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. I bowed and left their presence, thinking about several things.

_What plans did he have for me, and why would Theodore's presence in my life affect those plans? _

* * *

><p>I didn't leave Lestrange Manor. I drew my wand, tucking it in the sleeve of my robe's arm. I made my way to the dungeons, making sure I wasn't being followed. The Manor wasn't larger than the Notts, but it was very elaborate. I made my way down the many stairs, finally approaching the outside of the huge oak doors that opened to the dungeons. <em>Now, how to get past Rabastan Lestrange?<em>

Walking up to him, I smiled seductively and stopped closely before him. My body was flat up against his.

"Weasley, what are you doing down here?"

I smirked and placed my arms around his neck.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun." I breathed, kissing his bottom lip and biting it softly.

Lestrange fisted his hands in my hair and jerked my head back.

"What are you up to?" He asked, his lips very close to mine. I smiled, looking into his dark eyes.

"If you don't want me, then I can find someone else who does." I whispered, pulling myself out of his arms. Rabastan grabbed me firmly by the waist, pulling me closer to him.

He was attractive but cruel and very evil. Still, he was useful to me. I needed to get into that room.

"That won't be necessary." Lestrange whispered, pinning me against the wall and kissing me.

While he was preoccupied, I let my arm fall. Instantly, the wand slid down the sleeve of my robe. I pointed my wand at his rib and stunned him. He went down in a heap on the floor. My feet touched the ground again, _thank Merlin. _

Spelling the door open, I aimed my wand down at Lestrange and levitated him inside. I placed powerful locking charms on the door and performed a hasty memory charm on Rabastan. He lay stunned on the floor. I let the hood of my traveling cloak fall, as I walked down the row of dungeon cells, searching for one in particular.

Upon finding it, I looked around. I was thankful that no others were imprisoned near this cell. Looking at the prisoners, I reached in my robe and drew out some fruit and bread.

"Here." I said evenly, beckoning Florean Fortescue forward.

The man came forward cautiously and took the apples from my hand.

He didn't bite into it; instead, he looked warily at me .

"It's not cursed or anything, Mr. Fortescue." I moved into the light so he could see me better.

I heard a gasp.

"Are you getting us out of here?" Fortescue said, his voice filled with hope.

I stepped near him, alighting my wand.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said, truly regretful that I couldn't release Ollivander and Fortescue. The man nodded and looked at me again.

"Then, what is it that you want?" He asked, walking backward away from the bars.

"Can you awake Mr. Ollivander? I have questions that only you and him can answer. Those answers will reach Dumbledore's ears." I said, looking at Fortescue critically.

He nodded and hope flooded his face again.

"What do you want to know, girl?" Ollivander asked, getting off the dirty ground and stepping towards the cell bars.

"Ah," Ollivander began, his grey eyes fixed on me. "Ginny Weasley. Wand: Hazel, 10 ½ inches, witty and flexible. Excellent for Charms. I wonder, how you ever became a Death Eater?" Ollivander said, grabbing the cell bars and staring at me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Or a Death Eater spy for that matter." He finished.

_This may not have been a good idea_. Ignoring that thought, I focused on Ollivander.

"Do you know what the Dark Lord wants from the both of you?" I asked, looking at Ollivander, who was looking at me calculatingly. Fortescue was about to speak, when Ollivander held up his hand and silenced him.

"Sir, I understand that you don't trust me, but Dumbledore cannot help you anymore than I can. Dumbledore is dying, slowly but surely. I don't care whether you trust me or not, but you should know that no Order is coming for you. Now, there isn't much time. You're in here, _alive still_, for a reason. I want to know that reason."

Ollivander looked frightened but he began to speak, yet again.

"Who says that there is a reason?" He said smartly. I became impatient.

"When I mentioned both of your kidnappings to Dumbledore, his eyes became wary. Why did he react so, hmm? I spent days, _months _even, thinking it over. I know there's a reason why He's left both you alive _still_. I don't have to ask. This is a courtesy I'm extending to you both. Now, tell me or I use Legilimency." I hissed, my voice cold and dull.

"Very well." Olivander began.

"Wait," I interrupted. "How long have you both shared a cell?"

Fortescue and Ollivander looked blankly at me.

"Never, until tonight. I don't know why they put us together." Fortescue answered.

I nodded, looking to Ollivander to begin explaining.

"Mr. Potter's wand and that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named share the same powerful core…that of a phoenix that only gave one other feather…_just _one. As soon as I sold that wand to Mr. Potter, I wrote Dumbledore telling him of this…turn of events, you could say. I hadn't heard from Dumbledore, until three years later. I heard from him _twice_ in one year, highly unusual for a man like Dumbledore. Our first conversation, of course, was about the Wand Weighing that happened for the Triwizard Tournament. The other was about what happened at the end of the tournament, when Mr. Potter dueled You-Know-Who in the graveyard."

I frowned, wondering why Dumbledore would confide all this to him.

"You see, Miss. Weasley, I wonder…have you ever heard of _Priori Incantatum_?" Ollivander said, his voice educational.

I nodded, my eyes widened.

"Ah, you're starting to realize. Well, since you know what Priori Incantatum is, then you know what happened in that graveyard between the two wands. You-Know-Who was disturbed by the way the duel ended. He wants answers…a solution to this problem. I am here to provide a solution to the wand problem."

I sighed. "And what solution is that and how does Mr. Fortescue factor into this?"

Ollivander chuckled.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named figures that there is another wand, a more powerful wand that will…end this issue with _Priori Incantatum_. I am to find a suitable alternative for him or it will be my life. I am sure that it will be my life in the end anyway." Ollivander finished lightly, although his voice was strained with fear.

"He wants to find another wand…a more powerful one. I do not know where he can find such a wand and this angers him." Ollivander said, his voice quivering in fear.

"Wait! Are you saying there's a specific wand he can use against Harry?" I asked quietly, my voice betraying my worry.

"I do not know." Ollivander answered, his voice scared.

"But I do." Fortescue said, stepping closer to the cell bars.

I frowned, asking him what he meant.

Fortescue nodded and began to explain.

"Many don't know that I'm a historian, as well the owner of an ice cream parlor. I wonder, have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. Fortescue nodded understandably.

"Many haven't, but do you know the story of the three brothers? The Peverells?" He asked.

"Yes, but who are the Peverells? Are they the three brothers?" I asked, not understanding the significance of this childhood story.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley, they are." Fortescue said. "And what did they try to do?"

I frowned, thinking this question over. "They tried to do a lot." I said impatiently.

Fortescue smiled good-naturedly at me. "What did they try to do to Death?"

My eyes widened and everything quieted. Ollivander was now frowning at Fortescue and I.

"They tried to conquer it." I breathed, hearing Ollivander gasp.

"That's impossible." He said, looking at Fortescue like he was mad.

"_That _depends on who you ask." Fortescue said gently, looking at Ollivander. "It is important for you to familiarize yourself with _all_ of the Hallows, Miss. Weasley. The Hallows are the items the brother's (in the story) each used to conquer Death. However, the Hallow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seeks is the unbeatable wand. A wand that is incredibly powerful. So powerful, in fact, that it has acquired a very bloody reputation throughout the centuries. You see, in order to harness the true power of the wand, all predecessors possessing it must be _defeat_ed. Many have interpreted this as murder. To champion the wand, one must kill its previous owner. I cannot say whether or not such deductions are valid; I can, however, say that the Peverell brothers once sought to conquer death. One of them possessed the wand and now You-Know-Who wants it. Badly." Fortescue finished, his voice distant and severe.

"Who has a wand like that now?" I asked, looking at Ollivander.

His eyes were wide; he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"You have to understand that wizards have always bragged about having extra powerful wands. I, however, have heard of a particular wand that fits this description. The Wand of Destiny…the Death stick. The last person who bragged about having it was Gregorovitch, the wand-maker I competed against." Ollivander said, his voice in awe.

I sighed and nodded. I drew my wand and looked at them both.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk Him finding out about our conversation. Don't worry, I'm very good at Memory Charms. This is for your protection and mine. Step forward, quickly." I said urgently.

I performed a glamour charm on my face. Then, I Obliviated Ollivander and Fortescue. **They'd never remember this conversation and they'd never remember me**.

I lifted my hood, walking up the row of dungeon cells. Then, I saw Lestrange on the floor. I'd left him near the door. I opened the door, keeping my eyes sharp and my ears alert to any outside noises or sudden movements. I found nothing_. _Looking down at Rabastan, I pointed my wand at him.

"_Obscuro._" Immediately, a blindfold appeared over his eyes.

Looking at my cloak, I took it off quickly and disillusioned it. I made sure it covered me completely, when I put it back on. Again, I pointed my wand at Rabastan, levitating him outside of the huge oak doors that served as the entrance to the dungeons. I quickly revived him. Then, I cast a _Confundus Charm _on him. The spell would weaken over time. He was standing, which was all that mattered now. Besides, he wouldn't remember me.

With that done and over, I quickly made my way up the stairs and out of Lestrange Manor. _I needed to see Dumbledore and I needed to see him soon_.

* * *

><p>We left the Burrow a few days after New Years. We'd been at Hogwarts now for close to a week. Things here were uneventful. The first thing I did when I returned to Hogwarts was apologize to Hermione for my behavior at the party. She easily forgave me. I told her the stress of O.W.L.s was really getting to me and Hermione (being Hermione) fell for it.<p>

Hermione was frustrated about Ron and that silly Brown girl. I often told Hermione that Brown and Ron wouldn't last. This seemed to soothe Hermione a lot, but she still wasn't getting on well with Ron.

Harry was around often, talking with me in the library. I could tell he liked me a lot from the way he blushed whenever I said something funny, or whenever I happened to touch him for a brief moment. I hadn't forgotten what Voldemort requested of me. He wanted me to "bed" the Boy-Who-Lived. Dating would simply have to suffice for now, however.

Dean Thomas would come around the library and get frustrated by the sight of Harry. He was a nice boy, but he was dull. Still, he was useful to me. I, however, wouldn't put up with him for much longer. He'd served his purpose well, and he was running out of usefulness.

Seeing Thomas approach, I resigned myself to ending things soon. _Very soon._

* * *

><p>I obeyed Mr. Fortescue and learned of all the Hallows in the story involving the Three Brothers. Now, I was outside of Dumbledore's office. I entered, seeing Dumbledore no where. Instantly, my eyes landed on the Sorting Hat. I picked it up and held it in my hand.<p>

"You made a mistake." I sneered.

"I assure you that I didn't, Weasley." The hat responded, coming to life.

"I'll show you. You were wrong." I said, putting it back where it belonged.

I was about to leave when a door within Dumbledore's office opened.

"Miss. Weasley, what may I do for you this morning?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at that ridiculously complicated astrological watch of his.

"I'll be quick. You look tired. I talked to Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue during the holiday." I said bluntly.

Dumbledore's gaze seemed interested and alert now.

"He's using them for knowledge knowledge concerning a tale. Voldemort wants an unbeatable wand. Both Ollivander and Fortescue seem to think that he's after one of the Deathly Hallows." I said plainly, watching Dumbledore's reaction carefully.

Dumbledore's blue gaze didn't react at all to my words. _Interesting._

"He is after the Elder Wand." Dumbledore said bluntly. I nodded, unsurprised that _he _knew the entire legend.

"Fortescue and Ollivander don't know where this Elder Wand is. We have to get that wand to Harry first. You really should tell Harry about the whole legend, Professor. You're running out of time."

Dumbledore surveyed me critically, but his blue gaze slackened soon became less scrutinizing.

"He will know in good time, Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore said gently. I nodded.

"Well, while you _wait _to tell him, I'll be searching for this Elder Wand." I said. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed speculatively at me, examining me again.

"Harry needs that wand. Interesting how you don't seem troubled about its whereabouts." I said coldly, gazing at Dumbledore calculatingly. I wasn't foolish enough to try Legilimency on Albus Dumbledore. There was no need to do so, however.

"You already know where it is." I said with certainty, my gaze fixed on Dumbledore.

His blue eyes didn't react to my claim, but I knew it to be the truth. I was relieved.

"I thank you for informing me about this, Ginny." Dumbledore said formally, dismissing me from his office.

I assessed him thoroughly for a moment. Turning around, I opened the door, about to leave.

"Just make sure Harry gets that wand of yours, Professor. Otherwise, we're all dead." I drawled, closing the door behind me with a snap.

* * *

><p>I knew Dumbledore somehow possessed the Elder Wand. I was only interested in making sure that he did, in fact, own the wand in question. If Dumbledore owned it, then he would've had to defeat someone to get it. The only person Dumbledore ever defeated was Grindelwald.<p>

But he wasn't dead.

_So defeat might not mean kill_. I thought, realization striking me. I was almost certain that I was right. It had to have happened like that. _But how to be sure?_

That was a problem for another time. I obsessed over the Elder Wand, while Harry obsessed over the _Advanced Potion-Making _book. Hermione and Harry bickered over that book all the time in the library. I really didn't see what was so wrong with it. I was resigned to ignore them. However, I couldn't ignore Hermione when she asked for my help to research _Horcruxes._ I couldn't hide my shock when the word left her mouth. If I hadn't been looking down at my book, she would've noticed my reaction immediately. _Horcrux? _

"Harry, what is a horcrux?" I asked, frowning at Harry and Hermione, truly confused.

Harry glared at Hermione and looked to me.

"Ginny, not in the library." Harry said cautiously, looking around at our surroundings.

I nodded. "Then, you'll tell me later?"

Harry nodded and changed the subject quickly. "We practice apparating tomorrow. I'm not too thrilled about it." Harry said, looking at Hermione now.

And with this new discussion, I felt left out. Nevertheless, horcruxes were now on my mind and I was determined to learn why they were so important to Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I just need to be sure that he's leaving school grounds." Harry said, an obsessed look in his eye.<p>

"Harry, let it go already." I said frustrated. "Hermione's right, you know. Perhaps you need to be focused on finding out about horcruxes, rather than wasting time on Malfoy."

"Ginny, there's nothing wrong with Harry keeping an eye on Malfoy." Ron sighed.

"You! Don't talk to me until you stop treating Hermione like a jerk."

"Hermione and I are fine, thank you." Ron said, affronted.

"Well, Ron, tell me why you've been in the library so much, hmm? No Hermione to help you with your homework, right? And we all know that cow Lavender doesn't have the brains to help you do anything right, beside eating your face, of course. And she still can't actually do that right."

"Ginny, don't-." Harry said uncomfortably, looking between Ron and I worriedly.

"No, Harry. He should know how he's treating his friend. Wake up, Ron. There's a war going on. Do you really want to hold something so petty as a kiss against Hermione?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut it. Now!" Ron yelled.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pince cried indignantly, looking at Ron murderously. "Leave, now!" She said sternly, pointing her hand at the library doors.

Ron swore and snatched up his books roughly, leaving Harry and I in the library alone.

"Well," Harry said awkwardly, looking at the Potions book in his hand. "I'm going to find Hermione. See you later, Ginny." Harry said, leaving me alone.

I constantly argued with Ron nowadays. If it weren't for Harry and Hermione, I'd be more lonelier than anything.

* * *

><p>"It's rather unusual to see you here, Ginevra." Astoria said detachedly, looking at her Transfiguration text rather than at me.<p>

"Well, I do actually live here, Astoria." I responded sarcastically.

"Hmm, is that so? I wonder what your brother or Potter, for that matter, would think if they knew that you sometimes didn't return to your bed at night." Astoria said smoothly, looking at me now.

"Go ahead. As if _they'_d believe _you_." I said nonchalantly.

Astoria tossed her hair over her shoulders, glaring at me coldly. I smirked, deciding to further annoy Astoria.

"I find it funny: You're Parkinson's lapdog. She says fetch and you bark. Pathetic! I bet you can't wait until she throws you her most precious bone, Malfoy, of course. Let me tell you now, Astoria. That will never happen for you." I said slowly, smirking at her.

Astoria seemed to pale. "How dare you- ?" She began. I held up my hand.

"Spare me, Greengrass. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in peace. Your essay is on your vanity, where I expect my money to be when I wake up in the morning. Good night." I said snidely, tucking myself inside the bed.

The night went on in silence, and I slept in peace.

* * *

><p>"What of the boys progress?" Voldemort asked softly, his gaze on Nagini rather than me.<p>

"My Lord, Malfoy doesn't seem to be any closer to killing the old fool. He has only severely wounded Bell, and he nearly killed my blood traitorous brother. The one who is the friend of Potter." I spat with distaste, looking Voldemort in his eyes.

"Malfoy was sure the poisoned mead would reach Dumbledore. To be quite honest, he need not try so hard." I said mischievously, a cold smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked sharply, his red gaze piercing mine severely.

"Something about Dumbledore seems to be incredibly weakened…almost as if the old man was dying."

Voldemort's eyes slightly widened. His gaze was very thoughtful.

"Very well, Ginevra. I shall need confirmation of the old man's condition. Keep me informed about Malfoy's progress. Now, I wonder, how did the news of your brother's poisoning affect you?" Voldemort asked cruelly, assessing me coldly.

"He is no brother of mine." I spat viciously, looking at the Dark Lord, who was pleased with my reply.

"Good," Voldemort said with a finality, ending that topic of discussion. Turning to me, he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Now, what of Potter?" Voldemort asked, looking off into the distance broodingly.

"He suspects Malfoy. He constantly dwells on the boy and your activities, of course. Dumbledore still keeps the boy very uninformed of…your doings."

"And Dumbledore? Have you discovered his activities, Ginevra?" Voldemort asked, his eyes flashing dangerously at me.

"My Lord, I believe he's leaving the school to find out more about…you. You and your past." I said with the right amount of reluctance that would appease Voldemort. My words got his attention all too well.

"My past?" He asked softly. I nodded and elaborated.

"Dumbledore has found it particularly difficult to learn of your lineage, my Lord. I believe he must somehow believe it important to Potter. Your Slytherin ancestry versus Potter's heritage."

Voldemort sneered. "He thinks a descendant of Gryffindor can defeat the almighty Salazar Slytherin." He spat.

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I think he does."

Voldemort smirked. "Let them try. Soon, I will own Hogwarts and Potter will be dead." Voldemort hissed. "You have done well, Ginevra."

I knew that was his way of dismissing me. I bowed and quickly left Voldemort's presence, knowing he was very desperate to be rid of Dumbledore- the real thorn in his side.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better, Ron?" I asked, sitting on the hospital bed as I watched my brother get ready to leave.<p>

Ron turned and faced me. "I'm fine. Thank goodness Harry thought of that bezoar." Ron said, smiling widely at me.

I nodded, my gaze thoughtful. "Do you really think it was Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure. Harry's convinced it was him, though. He's convinced Malfoy is the reason why Dumbledore and Snape are arguing." Ron said, slinging an arm over my shoulder and walking me out of the hospital wing.

"Yeah," I responded, looking up at my big brother. "Sorry, about what happened, Ron. I know how much you wanted to play in next week's match."

Ron smiled. "I feel sorry for Harry. McLaggen will be taking my place and he's a disaster." Ron said, nodding his head slowly.

I grinned, enjoying this moment with my older brother.

"Well, that gives you time to ditch Lavender and to make things right with Hermione. Ron, don't okay! You need to apologize or something. Make it right between the two of you."

_He doesn't know how lucky he really is._

"And what about you and Dean?" Ron asked, scowling at me out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded, a grimace on my face. "Dean won't be in the picture for much longer, Ron. Now, I'm going to the library. See you later."

I walked off down the corridor, deciding to take a detour. I'd now visit Snape.

* * *

><p>I was now outside of Snape's office, wondering if visiting him was a good idea. I knocked on the door, waiting for him to give me permission into his quarters. After waiting for said permission to be granted, I decided to enter his office.<p>

"Professor." I said, looking around Snape's quarters.

"What is it, Weasley?" I heard from behind me.

"I came for my book." I said, occluding my mind in front of Snape.

Snape's right eyebrow raised as he looked at me. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He held the book out to me. I walked over to him and took it.

"You can take your leave now." Snape drawled silkily, sitting behind his desk.

I nodded curtly, walking to the door of Snape's office.

"You've figured out the missing ingredient to the potion, I assume." Snape said from his desk. I turned around and said yes.

"It took me awhile, but I did find it. Actually, it was more like finding a way to utilize and harness it properly." I said smartly.

"Well," Snape asked impatiently. "What was the ingredient?"

"Water! It took me a while to figure out how to use it the right way, but now I know how."

Silence seemed to envelop the room as Snape's gaze turned thoughtful.

"I'm not here to get this book. I came to talk about what's to come." I said softly, gazing distantly into the fire dancing in the fireplace.

Snape nodded and looked at me contemplatively.

"You know what's to come, Ginevra. I kill Dumbledore and all seemingly goes to hell." He drawled, his voice bitter and cold.

"So it's true then?" I asked, sitting on the sofa. "You don't want any part of this anymore, do you?"

Snape's gaze upon me was harsh, but he answered me nonetheless.

"Why ask me what you already know, Ginevra?" He drawled silkily. The room quieted, and then Snape began to speak again.

"I'm at this point in my life, where I'm looking back at some things." He said, forcing every word from his lips. He rose from behind his desk and stood in front of his fireplace. His black eyes were fixed on the dancing flames.

"Someone very long ago once told me that I'd chosen the wrong path. It matters not now. It cannot be undone." He hissed, his voice acid and cold.

"You can't be sure that another path would've been alright in the end." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

Snape scoffed. "That's what you tell yourself. Deep down, we both know that we're to blame for what we've become."

"At least I live with it." I said softly. "I don't want to take it back."

"Another lie you tell yourself. Trust me, I've been there. _I know_. The fact that you can't undo what you've done is what keeps you awake at night, not the insomnia. No, it's the burden of every wrong deed." He said, his voice weary and thoughtful.

Snape walked over, sitting down across from me.

"This is who we are. We can't change, so why even desire it after all of these years? It's too late. It'll destroy you, if you don't _embrace_ your life." I said bitterly, speaking from personal experience.

Snape looked at me, his expression pensive.

"People evolve and change, some for the better and others for the worse. I wonder, how you will evolve over time. You should look at me and learn. Trust me, Ginevra, you don't want to get accustomed to the pain." Snape said, sounding very human.

I stood up to leave.

"I suspect Malfoy will succeed soon." I said quietly. "When you do _it_, just remember that you're not to blame."

"_This time_." I heard Snape say more to himself than to me.

I closed the door to his chamber, wishing I was someone else. Anyone, other than myself.

_I wanted you all to see a more vulnerable Ginny and Snape. They feel trapped in a self-destructive cycle and they're hurting, trying their best to keep the darkness at bay._

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10: Failure

Chapter 14 (Failure) 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all J.K. Rowling. Some of chapter is verbatim.

_Thank you readers_ and** reviewers.**

Two months passed. Harry finally discovered exactly where Malfoy was going (The Room of Requirement), but he hadn't discovered Malfoy's mission yet. He still obsessed over Malfoy and the _Advanced Potion-Making_ text. Ron and Hermione were now on speaking terms. They had reconciled like the couple they are. My relationship with Thomas, however, was going downhill. I needed Dean to lure Harry, who was around me more and more everyday in the library. We were in the library now, talking about Ron (as always).

"It's all Ron can talk about. Apparition! He's obsessed." Harry said, riffling through his potions text.

I nodded, truly not interested in this conversation.

"Well, Ron still feels like he's got to outdo everyone in the family. Just be patient with him, Harry." I responded, looking at old Daily Prophets.

In front of me was a picture of Nott Sr. with his now deceased wife, Yelena.

"I am. Besides, I'm somewhat the same way when it comes to Malfoy nowadays."

"Well, I think you're right about him." I said, indulging Harry. "I see him in the commons sometimes and he doesn't look too good. Whatever he's up to, it isn't working all that well."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I just wish I knew what he's really up to." Harry said frustrated.

I nodded slowly and began to skim the article about the Notts.

Looking back up at Harry, I asked: "Are you going to Aragog's funeral? I heard Hagrid wasn't in good shape."

"I'm not sure yet." Harry said, standing up with an awkward smile on his face. "Well, Gin. I'm out. I'll leave you to study for your O.W.L.s." He said, grabbing his bag and leaving me alone in the library.

I returned to the article, reading about the Nott family. I should've been researching Horcruxes but there was no information in the library about them. I'd simply have to wait until Dumbledore explained what they were to Harry.

"You spend an awful lot of time around Potter, Ginevra." Nott Jr. said, his voice light and playful.

I slowly hid the Daily Prophet articles. I didn't want him to be suspicious of me.

"By all means, Theo, do sit down." I drawled sarcastically. Nott had sat down at the table, without an invitation.

Theodore smirked and continued. "You do not answer." He said silkily, assessing me calculatingly.

"The Dark Lord wants me to befriend Potter…to have a closer relationship with him." I said expressionlessly.

Theodore smirked. "That's what I love about you, Ginevra. Your cunning- it's sexy."

I leaned forward against the table, smiling seductively at him. "Theodore, we'll have to talk later. The Dark Lord wouldn't like me jeopardizing my public front, wouldn't you agree?"

He stood, walking over to me. He bent down to whisper into my ear, his arms encasing both sides of my chair as he stood.

"Certainly. I look forward to _later_." Theodore said seductively, kissing the upper part of my ear gently. _Idiot!_

And with that said, he was gone. I slid the Daily Prophet out from under my Arithmancy text.

_December 18, 1976_

_The union between Theodore Herrick Nott and Yelena Selene Patrickova-Nott was celebrated this Saturday at noon. The union between both honorable bloodlines was celebrated by close family and friends: the Malfoys, with Lucius Malfoy being best man to Nott himself, the Parkinsons and the Lestranges, along with many others in attendance. The Wizarding Community and all those beloved by the young couple would like to offer them their best regards and, most importantly, their love. _

The article continued talking about their wedding. I stared at the picture of a handsome young man, who clung to a beautiful dark-haired woman. As I gathered my things to leave the library, my thoughts centered on making Theodore less of a threat.

He would have to be taken care of and soon. Meanwhile, I'd be having a conversation with Twinky about Yelena. If I could find out something to my advantage, then I'd certainly use it to silence Theodore- once and for all.

* * *

><p>We were now on a raid. Bellatrix, Gibbon, Greyback, Amycus and I, along with three others, returned to the West Country. This time, the Montgomerys and the Patils would have to decide their loyalties in this war. I'd written to Dumbledore, so I knew both families would be fine. The Aurors and the Order would soon arrive, and their lives would be spared on this dark, windy night.<p>

"Think you can take care of yourself tonight, pretty?" Amycus said stupidly, leering at me in front of the others.

"Focus on the _raid_, Carrow, not _me_." I spat.

"Over there. They'll be first." Bellatrix said, pointing her hand at the Montgomery's home. "Ginevra, Amycus, Greyback: Come with me. Gibbon, Alecto, Rosier: take care of the Patils."

"Don't forget," She said seriously, looking at us all. "_Have fun._"

Her face broke out into a smile, as she swaggered toward the Montgomery's door. _Dumbledore would've warned them. They'll be gone._

"Ginevra, do the honors." Bellatrix said, indicating the door. I blasted it off of its hinges, entering the house and looking upstairs.

"I don't think anyone's here." I whispered quietly to Bellatrix, whose smile widened.

"You're so young, Ginevra. A lot of them like to play hide and seek. You can see I don't mind obliging." She said, her voice full of laughter.

"FOUND THEM!" Amycus yell. Once Bellatrix heard him, she took off upstairs. She held her wand at the ready. I followed, feeling sick and light-headed with each step I took.

"The attic." Bellatrix said, smiling at me. I nodded curtly, and followed after her. And there the family was. They hid in the darkness.

"The Dark Lord was merciful before." Bellatrix spat, facing them. "And despite his mercy, you continued to defy him. Now, you will pay with your lives." Bellatrix said coldly, raising her wand at the mother. She fired a curse at the woman, but her husband blocked it.

The duel then began. The Father parried many spells Amycus and I sent his way. My curses weren't deadly, but I had to attack him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bellatrix dueling the Mother. Bellatrix made a slashing movement with her wand, causing the woman to cry out as she was thrown backward through the wall. Blood covered her face, and she lay there still. _Was she dead? _Before Bellatrix could kill the Father, I sent Dolohov's curse at the man. He cried out as I blasted him backward, lying next to his wife, barely conscious. I heard a scream. My head whipped around and I saw Greyback hoist the Montgomery's son up by his neck. The child's feet were far off the ground. I looked to Bellatrix, who looked at me with an assessing gaze.

"Are we killing the boy too?" I asked, making sure my voice remained detached and indifferent.

Bellatrix nodded curtly and looked to Greyback. "Do it."

And Greyback began to maul the boy with his claws and teeth. He was getting carried away. Blood, flesh, and bone covered the wooden floor. We all watched as the child was ripped, limb from limb in front of us. The boy was dying, and yet the werewolf continued his attack.

"That's enough, Fenrir." I said coldly. "The boy is as good as dead."

When Greyback continued with his attack, I blasted him off the child. I then sent the Father a glacial look, raising my wand at him and his wife.

"Who shall I kill first, Bella?" I asked playfully, a smirk donning my face. Meanwhile, I was trying to stall for more time.

Before she could answer, I was thrown backward through the wooden wall. I heard spells being fired. Things were shattered, and the floor beneath me shook.

"Get up." Amycus yelled, striking an Auror down with an _Avada Kedavra_ curse. "Get up, girl." He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling on it forcefully.

I stood and looked for Greyback and Bellatrix. I saw Bellatrix, dueling two Aurors. And then, my eyes found Greyback. He was _transforming_.

Another Auror shot an _Incarcerous _curse at me. I deflected it and set his cloak on fire. It was just the distraction I needed. I stunned the Auror and watched him fall to the ground. The fire from the cloak began to spread.

"BELLA!" I yelled, looking through the smoke for the witch.

Upon seeing her, I saw that she was now dueling one Auror. _Tonks_! I fired a spell at the ceiling, watching the roof cave in and fall on Tonks. Bellatrix looked at me, outraged.

"SHE WAS **MINE**!" Bellatrix yelled in fury, thinking I'd killed her niece.

I walked over to Lestrange, grabbing her arm. "WE HAVE TO GO! THERE ARE TOO MANY!" I yelled, speaking of the Aurors.

The flames consumed the attic now. I spared Tonks a glance, seeing her lying on the ground unconscious. Wooden debris and flames lay on top of her. The flames and the smoke were spreading closer to us.

"GET US OUT! NOW, BELLA!" I yelled, glaring at Lestrange.

Her hold on me tightened and, together, we disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>I was now back at Hogwarts, furiously making my way to Dumbledore's office. I had a glamour charm on my face. It took me no time to enter his study, seeing that it was empty.<p>

I began to pace and wait for the Headmaster, wondering where exactly the old man was. I didn't feel well: Voldemort had cast the _Cruciatus _Curse on me. Apparently, I'd been too merciful toward the Montgomery boy. My shield faltered and, for that moment, he saw "_my weakness_." I had to be punished in front of Bellatrix and Amycus. Voldemort dismissed my weakness as being "young". In the end, I'd done well enough in his eyes.

I felt like I'd be sent on more raids to squash the humanity out of me. Feeling exhausted, I sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss. Weasley!" Dumbledore said, his gaze assessing. "Why, it is a pleasure to see you?" He said tiredly, sitting down behind his desk after he'd placed his traveling cloak behind his chair.

"Why weren't the Montgomery's told to leave? And the Patils!" I yelled, looking at Dumbledore murderously. "They had months, weeks of notice. You knew we were attacking tonight. Why didn't you get them out? WHY?"

Dumbledore's head drooped exhaustedly. Then, he looked at me.

"They are dead." He said quietly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at him, disgusted.

"The Montgomery boy-." I began, closing my eyes.

"Greyback tore at his flesh." I said shakily, finding my voice. "I don't think there's any hope for him, unless the Aurors were somehow able to get the boy to St. Mungos in time. The Patils' parents are dead. And Tonks is injured."

"The reason I did not interfere is obvious, Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore said, peering at me over his spectacles. "It would've jeopardized your role as a spy. The Montgomerys, unfortunately were aware of their situation- as were the Patils. They, however, chose not to run." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"I don't believe you." I said weakly, standing up to leave. "Three people died tonight unnecessarily. And we're to blame for that."

Silence met my comment. Dumbledore surveyed me afterward with his blue eyes.

"You need to visit Professor Snape. He can help heal- ." Dumbledore began.

"No," I interrupted. "Nott has to see me return to bed. And, Headmaster, I'll need you to create a portkey to London. I'll find a way back on my own, but I need to see Percy. I fear that he may be in danger- ."

Dumbledore held up a hand to interrupt me. "Ginny, I cannot allow you to leave the castle in your condition." He said patiently.

"I _will_ leave this castle with your help or not." I said sharply, walking to the door.

"Wait." Dumbledore said tiredly, grabbing a silver instrument off his desk and turning it into a portkey. "This will take you to and from London. You have thirty minutes till it activates, and then you have three hours until it activates again to take you back here. And, Miss. Weasley, I advise you to see Professor Snape tomorrow." Dumbledore said dismissively, watching me leave his office with a concerned gaze.

I made sure Theodore saw me, as I entered the Slytherin commons and made my way up the stairs. It was two o'clock on this Sunday morning, but I could care less. The only thing that mattered to me was seeing Percy. I entered my room, and then I closed and locked the door. I sat down on my bed, changing my clothes after washing up a bit. I made sure I had my wand before the portkey activated. It took me no time to find my way around London. Percy didn't live too far from the Ministry of Magic. Mum told me exactly where he lived. I knocked on the door outside his home, waiting for Percy to welcome me inside. _As if._

It took Percy at least five minutes to come to the door.

"Ginny! Do you know what time it is?" Percy asked, his voice tired but pompous. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, looking at me like I was insane.

I wrenched my hand from his grasp and looked around.

"Nice flat, git." I said bluntly, looking at Percy with a distasteful look.

"I assume I can take a seat." I said cheekily, smirking at Percy. Percy went red in anger and glared at me.

"You are going home, NOW! I'll let _them_ deal with you." Percy said angrily, making his way over to grab me again.

I drew my wand on him.

"Sit down, shut up and listen." I said coldly, looking at my traitorous brother with disdain. Percy pursed his lip, after spluttering indignantly for a while. He slowly seated himself in a chair, looking at me disdainfully.

"You will _not_ tell Mum and Dad about my visit." I said emotionlessly. "Now, I came to become your Secret Keeper."

Percy scoffed at my comment. "Ginny, don't waste my time with this nonsense. I've heard enough. You're leaving. Now! Secret Keeper!"

"_Incarcerous_." I said, watching the ropes bind Percy. He fell onto the floor, glaring up at me.

"Percy, whether you care for Dumbledore or our parents is of no consequence to me. Your life, however, is." I said, levitating him into a chair. "You're in danger here. The Death Eaters would have no problem getting to you _and _killing you. Now, I _will _be your secret keeper. You owe our mother peace of mind, Percy. Especially after all you have put her through." I said angrily, glaring at my brother.

Percy fought against his bonds, which I got rid of.

"I don't owe-." Percy said, standing up off of the couch and making his way over to me.

"Percy, don't." I said coldly. "It's the only way to make sure you're all right. Things at the Ministry are going to be changing very soon, and your position will be unsafe. Don't waste my time. I'm doing the charm." I said determinedly.

Percy frowned. "What do you mean things at the Ministry will be changing?" I rolled my eyes.

"In time, you will see for yourself. And once you see, you come home and apologize to Mum and Dad. I don't care why you do this Percy. Just do it!"

"How is Mother…and Father?" He asked softly.

I took out my wand and performed the charm. It took only moments. Percy stared at me, his mouth wide-opened. I knew he had questions; one being, how was I able to perform this magic at the age of fifteen? I ignored his astonished gaze and decided to answer his question.

"They're fine." I said coldly. "You would know that, if you ended this nonsense you're playing at."

Percy seemed to shrink away from me. "Ginny, it's not simple, alright." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Percy, it _is _simple. You're just being a prick." I responded, not wanting to talk about this any longer. "Look, there are some things we need to talk about. Our family isn't one of them. Now, you'll need to change your schedule every week."

Percy looked at me like I was insane. "What? How?"

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, I know you've never really had much of an imagination but you're going to have to get one. Use a disillusionment charm on your cloak when you _leave _and _come _home. That also includes when you leave the Ministry or your home for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Use glamours! Just never visibly walk into or out of this house. Do you understand?" I asked hastily, waiting for his response.

"Yes," Percy said, a severe look on his face. "Ginny, I'll put things right with Mum and Dad." He said, nodding his head.

"Actually, I don't think you should yet." I said softly, looking at Percy detachedly. Percy frowned. I continued.

"The only reason you've probably stayed alive for so long is because people at the Ministry are unsure of where your loyalties truly lie. You've fooled many, but that mask won't _always _protect you. And when that happens, you'll be dead." I said bluntly.

Percy frowned. "Why me, out of all the others?"

"Because, you're the easiest to get to. I'm grateful you're still alive." I said, looking at Percy somewhat warmly. "And…don't keep too many owls near your home. It'll be like you don't even exist outside of the Ministry, Perce. That's how this should all pan out." I said smoothly, looking around Percy's home. His flat was lovely. He was doing very well for himself.

"I trust you, Ginny." Percy said. "I'm glad you're here. I miss you all, but I can't. Not yet anyway." He said, looking at his hands ashamedly.

I nodded. "Percy, you're alright with me. All of this will be okay in the end, I think."

"How are you getting to Hogwarts?" Percy asked, his mouth in a frown.

I took the silver ornament of Dumbledore's from my pocket. "This portkey will activate in an hour and a half. I hope you don't mind. We can spend the time catching up." I said, smiling at him.

Percy nodded, a small smile on his face. I could tell he missed us all; I didn't resent him quite as much as I did when I first walked through his door. We spent the time we had, talking about family, life and the war.

* * *

><p>Before I went to bed at six o'clock in the morning, I thought about how safe my family all was <em>for now<em>. I also summoned Twinky.

"Hi, I've missed you." I said fondly at the elf, seeing her smile and bow.

"I wonder what you could tell me about Theodore's mother. If what I think is true, then it'll work to our advantage." I said, seeing the elf's eye widen.

I then handed her an old Daily Prophet. A frown spread across the elf's face.

"Master and Mistress met in Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin too. Master loved her and married her quick after school. It wasn't long before young Master came himself. Why do you ask, Mizz. Ginny?" The elf asked confusedly.

"How did she die?" I asked softly. Twinky shook her head.

"I dunno. One day, she was well. And then, the next two days, she wasn't anymore. We never saw her again." Twinky said slowly.

"And her funeral?" I asked, expectantly. Twinky again shook her head.

"It was very private, Mizz, but I was there. I remember seeing a closed box. I liked Mistress." The elf sighed sadly.

I nodded slowly at her, seeing something very wrong with this picture. "Twinky, I'll need you to watch Theodore for the next couple of months." I said slowly.

"No, Mizz. Ginny. He is trying to make me tell _everything_." She said fearfully. I couldn't help but feel sick.

"I'm sorry, Twinky, but it's the only way." I said quietly. "Watch him, and bring me anything you find suspicious. If you can, bring me something about their family accounts at Gringotts. I only want to _see_ something, nothing else, okay."

Twinky nodded. "Yes, Mizz, I'll try to be very careful." The elf said, disapparating away.

I fell back onto the bed, not feeling tired at all. I didn't want to sleep. I knew as soon as I closed my eyes, I'd hear the Montgomery boy scream. He was only seven years old.

He was just a child.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Sunday at three o'clock in the evening. Clearly, I was exhausted. Astoria was gone from the room, thankfully. Grabbing my wand from my bedside, I said "<em>Lumos<em>".

**But the spell didn't work.**

Immediately, I ran out of the commons and down to Snape's office. I didn't even ask permission to come into his office.

"I can't do magic." I yelled, panicked. Snape's head snapped up from behind his desk. He stood and made his way over to me. "I just tried to do a simple '_lumos_'charm and I couldn't do it."

"Idiot, girl. I told you! Sit!" He said sharply, looking at me with irritation. "You haven't used the pensieve in four months. Have you been using Legilimency?" Snape asked, looking into my eyes to see the answer for himself.

"No, I've barely used it all. Sometimes, I pluck feelings or stray thoughts from the surface of Harry's mind but that's all."

"Then, it must have been a shock." He said quietly, more to himself. "This is emotional - more mental, Weasley. Just rest. Here, this is a tonic that'll help soothe the muscles. You should've taken it last night after that bout of torture." He said patronizingly, as he handed me the potion vial.

"Snape, I don't have any magic." I whispered. "What if he calls me for a raid? I'LL BE KILLED!"

"Weasley, I'll go in your stead if I must. You cannot return to class for at least a week and it's _imperative_ that you don't do any magic at all. Is that understood?" He asked abruptly, looking at me with his dark eyes.

He then grabbed a strand of my hair and severed it with his wand. "For the Polyjuice Potion." He drawled nonchalantly. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What'll happen if I do magic again?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"You'll become a squib." He said with a nasty smirk. "Take the tonic, return to your dorm and rest. No classes." He spat distastefully.

"I can do that." I said sarcastically, walking past Snape and out of his quarters. I walked back to the Slytherin commons, hoping my magic would return to me and _soon_.

* * *

><p>Harry was able to get what he needed from Slughorn. While walking around the castle, he told me about Horcruxes very quietly. I was astonished. <em>How could someone be so evil as to split their soul seven times?<em> And from what Harry told me, he wanted to make even _more_. _Monster!_

It was during our walk that Thomas saw Harry and me together. He got very angry and, together, Dean and I walked away from Harry, leaving him in the corridor by himself. We argued and broke up. He'd said some pretty horrible things to me. I walked away from Thomas, feeling hollow and colder than ever. It wasn't the breakup that hurt. I'd just realized one important facet of my life- something I'd neglected.

_I've never had a real relationship with any guy. _

It was all sex to me. There weren't even any flings. And I didn't like to think about Harry, the boy I loved like a brother. I finally loved him the right way now. I didn't want to hurt him.

_But I would; I'd destroy his heart, and then I'd walk away. _

* * *

><p>"Mizz. Ginny," Twinky said, apparating into my room. I grinned as Astoria screamed, clearly startled.<p>

"What is this, Ginevra? Get that elf out of here." She said rigidly. I sighed.

"Astoria, give me a moment. I'll make it quick." I drawled, not looking at her period.

She sighed and left the room, muttering something underneath her breath. I turned and faced Twinky again. The elf held up her hand. She had several scrolls of parchment clutched untidily between her small fingers.

"Good, so you've found something." I said, smiling at her. "These are the records to Nott Senior's accounts, right?" I asked, seeing Twinky nod.

"Yes. Young Master now manages them all, Mizz. Ginny."

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "Do you recognize this?" I asked, urging her to come closer.

She shook her head. I continued. "You've never been to this estate in France. How is that possible?"

Twinky frowned at me. "The Nott family doesn't own a place in France, Mizz."

I shook my head. "And you're sure about this? Twinky, this estate receives five thousand galleons every month." I said, showing the elf.

"I've been to every home owned by the family. This isn't one, Mizz." She said confidently. I sighed and bit my lower lip.

"Twinky, do you think you could take me to France? This estate in particular." I asked slowly. The elf nodded.

"Yes, but why, Mizz. Ginny?" She asked, clearly confused.

I looked down at her and shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out." I said, grabbing the elf's hand. "I'm ready."

Twinky nodded and together we disappeared in the south of France.

* * *

><p>Another week passed at Hogwarts. <em>I hadn't gotten my magic back.<em> I was worried. Snape and Dumbledore were worried. I had a lot of "detentions" with Snape. I was also attending classes again because Voldemort couldn't become suspicious of me. Nott and Astoria had to see. No one, other than them, really cared. I was an insignificant loner who mattered to few people at Hogwarts. I was Ron Weasley's sister, nothing more.

I was in the library with Ron, leafing through _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. While he was talking about his break-up with Brown, I searched for information about the Patrickova family. This book contained all the names of the pureblood Wizarding families throughout Europe. Snape already told me about the Patrickova family, but I had to see for myself.

"Lavender and I broke up about a week ago. I hoped Hermione would tell you." Ron said, a somewhat thoughtful frown on his face.

"No," I lied quietly. "She never talks about you to me."

"Well, yeah we broke up. And I'm working on making things right with Hermione." Ron said, standing up to leave the library. I nodded my head at Ron, smiling up at him.

"Just treat her right, Ron." I said earnestly. "It's easy, if you love her."

Ron turned very red.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said hastily, leaving the library. I couldn't help but grin to myself. _I loved making Ron uncomfortable_.

Looking up from my book, I saw Katie Bell in the stacks across from me. She looked well after the cursed necklace fiasco. Harry said Bell hardly remembered anything from the incident at all. At least Malfoy hadn't killed anyone. _Yet!_

I sighed, continuing to leaf through the pages of the genealogy book. I expected Hermione later. She was "helping" me study for my coming O.W.L.s.

* * *

><p>Harry and I were now officially together. It happened just as I predicted. Now everyone knew that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley and Voldemort would know soon.<p>

Harry _was too good for me and he deserved much better. I wanted him to see that but he couldn't__- __he wouldn't._ I hoped he'd see that with time. Meanwhile, I certainly had to take care of Nott. He was becoming too much of a problem for me, but hopefully he'd be taken care of and soon.

Snape was fuming as he saw me in his dungeon. "Do you realize what Potter did today?" He yelled furiously, glaring at me like I was Harry himself.

"He acted to stop Malfoy from _Crucio_-ing him." I said indifferently. "What did you expect for him to do?" I responded, my voice bored with this conversation.

"I didn't expect the idiot to nearly kill the boy. And with _my _curse!" Snape spat fumingly, and froze.

"_Your _curse?" I said with realization, setting down the ladle I was using to stir the potion counterclockwise. "_You're the Prince_."

Snape swore and sat down. "Yes, I am." He said coldly, looking at the cauldron rather than me.

I sat down across from him. "Harry's obsessed over that book- over _you_. He likes you; he thinks you're brilliant." I said, watching Snape closely.

He sneered at me and said: "And that's supposed to mean something? Why, because it's Potter?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked irately. "I mean, you _know_ everything he's been through here at Hogwarts. Do you really hate his father that much? Or is this about his mother?"

Snape drew his wand on me, making an X in the air. I was thrown backward onto the floor, feeling extremely cold. It felt like _hypothermia_. I couldn't help but convulse. I touched the left side of my face. It was bleeding a bit. Snape cancelled his curse.

I stood and walked back over to the potion, ignoring Snape. I wanted to leave, but I wouldn't. The potion took a month to brew.

"Potter's father and his hooligan followers terrorized me, when I went to Hogwarts." Snape said slowly. "They bullied me every single day." He spat.

"And Harry's mother?" I asked, looking at the potion.

For the longest, I thought he wouldn't respond. Then, he finally did.

"Yes, I loved her." He said softly. I could barely hear his confession.

"And you protect her son because of that love." I said, stirring the potion clockwise. He never answered me.

Snape stood and peered into the cauldron. "It looks fine. I'm surprised a squib could do anything right." He said, sneering at me.

I glared up at him. "You wait until my magic returns." I threatened.

Snape smirked nastily at me and leveled his wand at my face. He healed the bruise and turned his attention back to the potion.

"Until then, Weasley, be silent and finish the potion." He finished, walking back to his desk.

I glared, inside fuming. The sooner my magic returned, the better.

* * *

><p>My magic did return by next Thursday and, for that, I was very grateful. I now spent a lot of time around Harry and I actually enjoyed being around him. Talking to Harry was almost natural and it was certainly less tense.<p>

Yet, there was this aura that surrounded us. We both knew what we had wouldn't last. O.W.L.s were fast approaching and this year was wounding down. That only meant one thing: Soon, Draco would either fail or succeed.

And God help us all if he succeeded.

"Here, Weasley." Snape said smoothly, indicating the pensieve. "Take it. It's temporarily yours now." He said briskly, filling vials with their respective potions.

"You're getting ready- just in case Malfoy succeeds."

Snape inclined his head curtly.

"O.W.L.s are done, girl." He said condescendingly. "That leaves Draco one week to carry out his plans, or the Dark Lord will take care of him, Lucius and Narcissa. You should always keep that invisibility potion on you." Snape said nonchalantly, although he looked at me with severity.

"You and Dumbledore have gone about this all wrong." I said confidently, trusting my intuition.

"Not everything can be solved by torture or a spell, Ginevra." Snape spat, looking at me coldly. "Some things take time. Trust that your betters know what they're doing." He said, smirking to himself.

"Careful, Snape." I said lightly. "I'm no longer a squib." I drawled.

He sneered and continued handling the potion vials.

"Now, how would I go about ending the enchantments placed on a house elf?"

"I would've thought that answer simple, Weasley." Snape said smugly. "Free it."

I grimaced.

"Easier said than done." I replied bitterly. "Yet, I think I've found something to silence Nott. Still, I can't be sure that he won't go to the Dark Lord over all this."

Snape looked at me uninterestedly. "It's your mess, Ginevra. Clean it up." He drawled, his black eyes amused at my expense.

I glared at Snape, knowing he was right. I'd made this problem, and I'd better fix it _and soon, before it lead to my death._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Library)<p>

"Who's the letter from?" Harry whispered into my ear, trying to startle me.

"It's from Charlie." I lied smoothly, folding the letter slowly in front of Harry.

"I didn't mean for you to stop reading, Ginny." Harry said lightly, looking at the parchment folded in front of us. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine, Harry. I was done anyway." I said dismissively, hoping he'd stop talking about the letter. "Are you going to get the book later?" I asked, knowing Harry wanted the _Prince_'s book back.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Hermione doesn't like it. She thinks I should just leave it there." Harry said, smiling widely at me.

I laughed, knowing Hermione considered the Prince competition.

"I wrote Mum and asked her if you could come over sooner this summer." I said, lying easily to Harry. "We could have most of the holiday to ourselves."

Harry beamed at me and grinned.

"I'd like that a lot." He said warmly, standing up from his chair in the library and walking over to me. "I'll see you later. I'm going for the book." He said, kissing me on the mouth and leaving the library.

I sighed with relief, glad Harry's visit wasn't long. I picked up Percy's letter and frowned. Percy and I wrote to one another often. I felt like Percy knew something was "off" with me. He probably suspected the truth. Out of all my siblings, he understood me the best. Percy, in his own way, was rebellious but he missed being home.

Percy wrote about Scrimgeour and a man named Pius Thickness, who he didn't like. He also didn't like Gibbon, a Death Eater who was helping Voldemort topple the Ministry, along with Yaxley (who Percy hated). After Dumbledore's death, the Ministry would soon fall and blood traitors and muggleborns would be the first to go. I wrote back to Percy, telling him to avoid Yaxley and Gibbon. I didn't want him angering them. Protecting my family was already difficult; I didn't need Percy adding to that difficulty.

I'd walked to the Owlery and tied the parchment to Theodris's leg. Upon turning around to the leave the owlery, I saw none other than Blaise Zabini. I didn't react to his presence; I simply walked past him.

"You left this in the library, Weasley." He said smoothly, holding out my Arithmancy text. I wondered how the book had come to be in his possession. I took the book and placed it in my bag.

"How did you get this?" I asked coolly, looking at Zabini.

"Does it matter? Just be grateful I brought it at all, blood traitor." He spat, looking at me with distaste.

My right eyebrow rose and I smirked at him.

"You summoned my book from my bag." I said snidely, using Legilimency on Zabini. "You wanted to talk to me. You have thirty seconds." I said coldly, looking at Zabini with indifference.

Blaise smirked, his gray eyes filled with humor. "I wonder what Potter would think about your _relations_ with Nott." Zabini said pointedly, his gaze playful but dark.

"Zabini, find some other way to waste my time. Besides, you can't blackmail me into shagging you." I said coldly, walking in front of him slowly and deliberately. "And don't _ever _threaten me, Blaise. You'll find that I can be very vindictive when I want to be."

I turned around to leave, but Zabini walked up to me and spoke. "Dinner with me tomorrow." He said, not asking if I'd dine with him.

"Zabini, I'm already taken in that department but thanks for the _invitation_." I said humored, trying not to laugh.

Zabini placed his hand under my chin, delicately tilting my head up to look into his eyes. His gaze swept over my face, clearly liking all that he saw.

"I know your secret, Ginevra." He whispered, smirking at me. "You don't love Potter. You tolerate him and now you're bored."

I grinned at Zabini. "And you think you can amuse me."

"There aren't many things I can't do, Weasley." Zabini said arrogantly confident. "I certainly can amuse you."

I smirked. "I'll be the judge of that. Until then, Zabini, you'll just have to wait." I said coolly, leaving the owlery and making my way back to the castle.

"Well, I can begin by escorting you back to the castle." Zabini said silkily, walking up beside me as I made my way down the owlery steps.

"And why would you want the likes of a blood traitor like me, hmm?"

Zabini smirked, walking with a smug swagger that only he and Malfoy could perfect.

"It's a temporary desire of mine. Besides, I always get what I want. See you around, Weasley." He said smoothly, parting with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Upon entering the castle, I felt warmth envelope me. It was so windy outside.

"THERE YOU ARE!" said Hermione loudly, running up to me. "Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

I did a double-take, looking at Hermione with surprise.

"The owlery. I owled Charlie. Is that alright with you, Hermione?" I asked pointedly, glaring at Hermione who glared back.

"Lay off, Gin." Ron said lightly. "We came to tell you that Harry just left with Dumbledore. He thinks Malfoy is up to something tonight. He says he heard Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. He wants us to watch him and Snape. Here." Ron said, holding out a bottle of _Felix Felicis_.

I frowned, looking at the bottle and then at Ron. Nodding, I downed the potion.

"I used those D.A. galleons to contact Luna and Neville. We have the map." Hermione said, holding up the Marauder's Map. "Malfoy hasn't left the room, so you, Ron and Neville can make sure he doesn't leave. If he does, follow him. Luna and I will be outside of Snape's office. Let's hope Harry was wrong about all of this." Hermione said, saying bye to Ron and me.

Ron shrugged and began walking up the stairs. All I could think about was how _Malfoy had finally done it; he'd succeeded_. The Death Eaters would be here and _soon_.

"RON! GINNY!" I heard off to my left, seeing Neville. He'd run up to Ron and I, stopping because he was out of breath. "I got the message. What's happening?"

I let Ron explain the details. I was now looking at the Room of Requirement door, wondering _how_ Malfoy had done it. _Would he really kill Dumbledore tonight?_

"Forget it, Gin." Ron said. "There's no way you're going to be able to get into that room. Come on." He said, looking at the Marauder's Map. "He hasn't left and we'll see him if he tries."

I felt like we wouldn't have to wait long at all.

* * *

><p>(An<em> hour later<em> )

"There he is." I whispered to Ron and Neville, seeing Malfoy peak his head out of the room. "Ron, Neville, get ready." I breathed, drawing my wand and pointing it at the door.

Malfoy looked at us and glared, throwing a pouch on the floor. Instantly, darkness enveloped us.

"W-What's happening? Ron? Ginny?" Neville yelled, panicked.

I could hear footsteps rushing past us. I couldn't fire Unforgivables at the Death Eaters, who I knew were now with Malfoy. I could, however, shoot stunners and hope that my aim was true. The light from my stunners didn't penetrate the darkness. Yet, I heard someone fall.

I could only see part of Malfoy; he was near me, holding his shriveled up Hand of Glory. I couldn't see him anymore, though. Malfoy was moving too fast and I couldn't keep up with him due to the corridor's darkness.

"_Lumos." _I said.

"_Incendio!"_ I yelled, getting frustrated. _Fred and George with their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_. _Damn those two!_

"Come on, Ginny." Ron yelled, grabbing my arm and running down the right side of the corridor.

"Neville?" I asked aloud.

"I'm here, Ginny." Neville said, a good distance behind us.

Ron, Neville and I continued running. Then, there was no flat ground for us to run on. We tumbled down the stairs, landing hard on the stone floor. Looking up, we saw that part of this corridor was dark too.

"Come on." I said, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him up quickly. "They're going left. Hurry!" I yelled, firing stunners ahead of me.

I began to run faster, hoping we'd see some light soon. Finally, after falling down some more steps, we were in another corridor of light.

"Where did they go?" Neville asked, looking around the corridor wildly.

I had my wand ready, not knowing where the Death Eaters were now. "We can't stay here. We need to find McGonagall. Come on!" I said.

"Ginny, no! We're going after Malfoy." Ron yelled.

"We're outnumbered!" I spat, glaring at him. "Now, we're going to get her and that's that." I finished, running down the stairs to McGonagall's office.

"Who's that?" Neville asked, his gaze slightly fearful. Seeing what he was seeing, I felt some relief.

"Remus, Malfoy's let Death Eaters into the castle." I said hurriedly. Remus frowned, his gaze vigilant.

"Some of the Order is already here. I'll alert- GINNY, NO!" Remus yelled a good distance behind me.

I'd taken off, spotting a Death Eater running up the stairs down toward the end of the corridor. I couldn't tell _who_ it was; the Death Eater had on a mask.

I ducked a curse that was sent my way, shattering the wall behind me. Still, I kept running, knowing we needed to know where they were going. I saw the Death Eater take off up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. I stopped, looking up the stairs and seeing Malfoy and more Death Eaters. Most wore masks with the exception of Alecto, Amycus, Greyback and Gibbon.

"_Pretty_." Amycus grinned, acknowledging me. "Can't blow your cover now, can we?" He said, raising his wand at me, while looking at Remus and the others running down the corridor toward me.

"_Expulso_!" He yelled, blasting me backward into the stone wall. I flew hard against the stone, seeing little lights in my vision. _Merlin, my head hurt. _

"Ginny, are you alright? Gin, say something." I heard Ron yell, panicked.

I nodded. "I'm okay, Ron. The stairs -they're on the tower."

Ron looked to Remus, who sent out a patronus to the other Order members.

"Remus." I said. "Greyback's here."

Upon hearing this, Remus paled and his gaze turned darker, nearly murderous. He nodded, walking to the staircase. He was pushed backward, when he tried to go up the steps.

"They've put an impertuable charm up. None of us will be able to get through." He said, looking at me thoughtfully. _We both knew I could get through because I was one of them._

"I think I hear someone." Neville said, looking down the corridor.

"Tonks! Professor McGonagall! Bill!" Ron said, a slightly relieved look on his face.

Bill came up beside Ron and looked at us both. _He didn't want us here_. Tonks looked incredibly serious and Professor McGonagall was alert.

"Where are they?" Tonks asked, her wand drawn like all the others.

"Up the stairs. You won't be able to get through." Remus said, looking at Tonks with _love_.

Tonks walked over to the staircase and tried to break the impertuable charm. I looked at Bill, who was now talking.

"Where's Dumbledore?" He asked, frowning.

"Gone." McGonagall responded. "Where's Ms. Granger? Is she hurt?" McGonagall asked Ron.

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "She's outside of Snape's office."

McGonagall frowned, looking at me and seeing a bruise on my face.

"Are you alright, Miss. Weasley?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said abruptly, standing up beside Ron.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Tonks yelled, firing curses up the stairs at Gibbon.

Then, curses seemed to reign down on us from everywhere but we never got hit. Death Eaters were in the corridor now, dueling us with their masks on. They were firing curses to kill, not to hurt. I recognized the spells, dodging them by inches. Ron was now dueling two at a time, and he was faring well against them.

Looking at the Death Eater in front of me, I _Crucio_-ed him. I quickly lifted the curse, stunning the man and performing a memory charm on him. I looked up, seeing Ron somewhat waning against his opponents. I sent a stunner at the shorter man, knocking him unconscious.

I bound the two Death Eaters, looking around at the others who were all too busy dueling. I quickly grabbed the potion in my right robe pocket, downing the vial's contents. The Invisibility Potion only worked five times at will. I chose to become invisible, _Crucio_-ing the last opponent Ron faced.

Ron looked around widely, wondering who'd taken care of the man at his feet. Then, we all heard a pained yell and a slight roar. Turning around, I saw Greyback standing over Bill's limp body, which was lying on the floor. _Blood was everywhere_.

Feeling murderous, I sent a nonverbal Killing Curse at Greyback. He, however, was fast and I couldn't kill him. He took off up the stairs, and I became visible again, running to Bill's side.

_Oh my God. His face._

"Bill, talk! Bill!" I yelled, wondering how long my brother would last. _Too much blood_ _loss_. _Would he make it?_

I vanished some of the blood from his face, but more spilled from his body. _He's dying_.

"Bill, talk to me, please! Say something! Come on, Bill, one thing. Just say one thing." I pleaded desperately, urging him to speak.

Bill mumbled something in pain, trying to speak. _He was fading before me_ and there was nothing I could do.

"_Ferula_." I said, hoping the bandages on his face would somewhat help him and the bleeding.

"GINNY, MOVE!" Ron yelled.

Turning my head in his direction, I _luckily_ missed a spell aimed right at my head. Ron sent a stunner at Gibbon, who'd fired the curse at me while I was at Bill's side.

_My vision darkened, but I could see incredibly clear now. And I only wanted to do one thing. _

_Kill. _

I became invisible again, watching Gibbon and Remus duel.

Pointing my wand at Gibbon, I nonverbally cast the _Killing Curse _onhim, barely missing Remus. Gibbon fell to the floor; he wasn't far from Neville, who'd been injured early in battle. Looking up the stairs, I knew more Death Eaters were on the tower.

_And then I saw Snape_. Remus screamed at him, but Snape continued up the staircase to the tower, ignoring us all. I chose to become visible again.

_Was it time_? I wondered, looking at Professor McGonagall bind three unconscious Death Eaters.

"The Dark Mark has been set off." Remus said, standing next to me. "Ginny, I know you killed him." He said quietly, looking at Gibbon and then me.

"Yes." I said glacially. "And Greyback's next." I finished coldly.

"Ginny- ." Remus began, his eyes wide.

"Remus, he tried to kill my brother!" I hissed. "He- is -_dead_."

Remus frowned, looking at me like he didn't know me at all. Sensing the tension between us, Ron, Hermione and Luna walked over.

"Where did you two come from?" I asked, looking at Hermione rather than Luna.

"We were outside of Snape's office. We saw Professor Flitwick go in and tell Snape about the Death Eaters here. Flitwick didn't come out after Snape left, so we came here. Have you seen Snape?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"He's up the stairs." I spat coldly, eliciting an offended look from Hermione. "Professor McGonagall, get Bill out of here. Take him to the infirmary. GO!" I yelled, seeing the blood soaked bandages that were now wrapped around Bill's head.

"He'll be alright, Ginny." Tonks said, touching my arm comfortingly. I looked at Bill, knowing he'd never be the same.

_I'd failed someone else I loved, all over again. _

Shaking my head, I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed to calm down and stay focused. The others would be down soon, and I had a werewolf to kill. We waited for minutes, although it felt like forever.

All of a sudden, Death Eaters were pouring down the stairs from the Astronomy tower. _Snape must've done it; Dumbledore's dead_.

Upon seeing Greyback, I fired another killing curse in his direction. The curse missed him. I was then thrown backward, slammed up against the wall. I fell to the floor, landing at Amycus's feet.

"My pretty, I want you to dance for me._ Crucio_." He said, sending the curse that missed me because I'd moved at the last second.

I crawled away from him, eliciting laughter from Carrow.

"Come now, girl. The Dark Lord would be very disappointed." He said, leering at me.

I kicked at his left knee-cap, _luckily_ dislocating it with vindictive pleasure. Amycus howled in pain, falling against the wall, which supported his body weight. I stood, walking over to Carrow and grabbing him by the throat, trying to choke the life out of him.

"Weasley." He barely whispered. "Let go."

I released him, watching him fall to the ground in pain.

"Use Ferula to bandage your leg and stay out of my way." I said coldly, turning my back on him to look for Greyback.

Amycus fired a "_Descendo_" at the ceiling, causing it to collapse above me. If Lupin hadn't tackled me, I'd be dead.

"Remus!" I breathed, looking up at him. Lupin stood to duel Amycus.

"No, he is mine!" I spat, pushing Remus out of the way of a stray curse.

Amycus stood now. His leg was bandaged, and he had that stupid smirk on his face. I raised my wand and began dueling Carrow. Since I refused to become invisible again, I decided to dodge every curse he sent my way. I was somehow able to see Snape and Malfoy leave the hall. Snape didn't look at me; he didn't need to. I knew Dumbledore was dead now.

"_It's over, time to go_!" Snape yelled, disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor. He and Malfoy forced their way through the duels unhurt.

Amycus fired a curse at me that was literally a fraction of an inch away from my head. It missed and struck another behind me. Amycus was swearing now. Then, out of nowhere, Harry came down the tower steps, running after Snape and Malfoy. As soon as Harry entered the corridor, Greyback tried to attack him.

The distraction cost me. Amycus fired a curse, throwing me up against the wall. I conjured my shield, anticipating another attack from Carrow.

"_Crucio_- _Crucio._ You can't dance forever pretty." He said vindictively and I knew he was right. I was barely dodging the spells he sent my way.

"_Impedimenta_." Harry yelled.

The jinx struck Amycus in the chest, sending him into the opposite wall. I watched in relief as he fell out of sight somewhere behind Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin- each of whom were battling a separate Death Eater. Tonks was fighting a huge blond Death Eater, who was sending curses everywhere

"Harry, where did you come from?" I yelled, watching Harry run and duck. A curse shattered a wall into bits close to him.

He didn't answer me. He kept running after Snape and Malfoy. _Would he catch up to them?_ I wondered, seeing Harry run further down the stairs and out of sight.

Amycus stood next to McGonagall, who was now dueling Alecto. McGonagall was winning against her. In fact, she'd forced both brother and sister to flee the corridor. The Death Eaters were retreating now, and the hall was emptying with the exception of Hermione, Luna, Ron, McGonagall, Remus, Neville and Tonks. The battle was seemingly over, _and Greyback was nowhere in sight._

"Ginny, where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's gone after Snape. I think something's happened." I said, looking at Remus purposefully. Remus's eyes widened and he took off down the corridor, with Tonks on his heel, trying to find Harry.

I turned around and made my way down the stair to the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Ron asked with Hermione right beside him.

"To see Bill." I yelled, coming to a stop in front of the infirmary doors. Upon entering, I saw that it was dark inside.

I walked further down the rows of beds, seeing a still body lying down at the very end of the wing. Running to the bed, I saw that it was Bill and he looked worse than death.

"Ms. Weasley- ." Madame Pomfrey began, but I cut her off.

"Will he be alright? I know there's nothing much you can do for his scars, but will he be okay?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, your brother will be fine. He's resting now. However, I can't be s-sure about his overall status. I don't know if he'll become a wolf or not."

I nodded, closing my eyes and sitting on the bed beside Bill.

"You-thank you." I said, looking at Bill sleep on the bed.

I noticed Luna help a limping Neville into the hospital wing. "They've found Harry. He's saying that Dumbledore's dead, killed by Snape or something." She said quietly, her eyes wider than I'd ever seen them before.

"Where is Harry?" I asked Luna softly.

"He's outside with everyone else, near Dumbledore's body." Luna said distantly.

I stood and left the wing, leaving everyone behind. It didn't take me long to reach Harry and the crowd outside. Harry was kneeling down next to Dumbledore, holding his hand.

Kneeling down beside Harry, I steered him back into the castle, away from Dumbledore's body. In Harry's hand, I saw a locket that held an ornate _S _on it. Harry clung to the locket tightly, refusing to let it go. _It must be a horcrux_. _At least, he did get the horcrux._

I looked at Harry, seeing a gash on his face. _Snape's blasted curse_, I thought, recognizing his handiwork well.

"We're going to the hospital wing." I said to Harry, leading him through the corridor.

"I'm not hurt." Harry said distantly.

"It's McGonagall's orders," I lied, knowing that was the only way I'd get him there. "Everyone will be up there. Come."

"Ginny, who else is dead?" Harry asked fearfully, his voice sounding so heavy and burdened.

"Don't worry, Harry. None of us."

"But the Dark Mark- Malfoy said he stepped over a body-"

I flinched, wanting to kill Malfoy.

"He stepped over Bill, but it's all right, he's alive. He won't- won't look the same anymore. Madame Pomfrey doesn't really know what the aftereffects will be- I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time." I said shakily, trying to control the murderous rage that was building in my body.

"But there were other bodies on the ground…"

I sighed, not wanting to think about the battle anymore.

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt but they'll be fine. And a Death Eater's dead, they think it was the huge blonde one that did it- you know, the one who was firing curses everywhere. Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed. I mean, _everything _seemed to just miss us-". I said, knowing this to be completely true.

We were now inside the hospital wing with the others, gathered around Bill's bed. Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Luna, Neville and Madame Pomfrey were all near Bill's bed. Madame Pomfrey was now placing a green, smelly ointment on Bill's wounds. I sat down next to Bill's bed, looking at his unconscious form. I wondered who'd gone to tell Mum and Dad about Bill.

Conversations started up around us, recounting the events for everyone to hear. I couldn't care about anything, other than Bill at this moment. I listened to Harry tell everything that Snape had done on the Astronomy tower. The narrations of tonight continued. I heard bits and pieces that I wanted to hear. Malfoy used the Vanishing Cabinets to let the Death Eaters in.

_He'd saved himself and his family after all_, I thought tiredly, wanting to get out of here.

My parents and Fleur had arrived now. I couldn't help but feel shamed. I didn't protect Bill or the others the way I should've.

_My mistakes…my distraction…had nearly killed my brother and I was to blame for that._

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later)<p>

I walked all the way down to the Slytherin commons, seeing the area filled with my housemates who were still up at this late hour.

"Dumbledore's dead, isn't he?" A boy asked impertinently.

"You were fighting, weren't you?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Who else was killed, Weasley?" A seventh year boy asked brashly.

"Weasley," I heard, feeling someone grab me by the arm and jerk me around. I was heading up the stairs to my room when it happened.

"Weasley, where's Malfoy?"

It was Goyle, with Crabbe beside him. The whole room quieted when this question was voiced. I could see Parkinson and Zabini; I could even see Nott. I looked at Goyle, who seemed genuinely worried about Malfoy.

"He took off with Snape…after he let the Death Eaters into the castle." I said to the commons, turning my back on them all and heading up the staircase again. I threw myself onto the bed, not bothering to take a shower after everything.

The door opened and Astoria entered with Theodore. Nott sat down on my bed, his mouth set somewhat in a thoughtful frown. Astoria seemed to pale-_worrying over Malfoy, of course_.

"What happened tonight, Ginevra?" Nott asked expectantly.

I looked Theodore square in the eyes, making sure I was Occluding.

"Malfoy used the Vanishing Cabinets to let the Death Eaters in. Duels broke out, the Dark Mark was set off, my older brother was nearly killed by Greyback and the next thing I know, Dumbledore's dead."

"Who all came?" He asked.

"The Carrows, Greyback and Gibbon, who's dead by the way. The others wore masks. I couldn't make them out." I said softly, twirling my wand between my fingers.

Nott nodded and looked at me.

"Who did you duel?" He asked, looking at the blood on my forehead.

"Amycus who, by the way, seemed hell-bent on killing me." I spat, glaring at Astoria and Nott now. "Look, you know everything I know-."

"Oh I highly doubt that, Ginevra." Theodore spat, his gaze hard and cold.

"Whatever, Nott. I'm tired after fighting for my life for nearly two hours. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Theodore."

Nott left, slamming the door hard behind him. I turned and looked at Astoria, who still looked pale.

"Will Draco be okay?" She asked shakily. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"How should I know Astoria? He's with Snape, so I assume he'll be fine." I responded briskly, throwing my robe onto the floor and getting under the covers.

"Nott's a Death Eater, isn't he?" She asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Why don't you ask Nott what he is?" I responded sharply.

"Are they shutting down Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at me with slightly widened eyes.

"I don't know, Astoria. Goodnight." I said, extinguishing the light with my wand.

Sleep didn't come to me. I thought about many things: Bill, Mum, Dad and Harry. I thought about the war. I thought about how comforting the cold, dark dungeon was to me at this very moment. I even heard a stray thought in my mind, saying '_this is where I belonged'. _Why deny it? My mind worked in overdrive and all I could think about was tomorrow.

_There was no going back now__- __only forward._

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were slow but hectic. I'd used Legilimency on Hermione in the library, discovering that Harry and Dumbledore <em>hadn't<em> gotten the horcrux that night. The locket was a fake. Everything that had happened two nights ago was seemingly all for nothing.

Chaos and pain- all because of one boy. _Malfoy!_

In a way, I somewhat pitied him but I had a powerful resentment toward him. _Blaming him was easier than blaming myself._ Sighing, I looked at Hermione, who was searching through a lot of Daily Prophets for someone named R.A.B. She'd never told me those initials were on a note inside the locket Harry had.

"Ginny, are you going to visit Bill later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'll see around Hermione. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." I said, offering her an excuse to leave the library. Hermione nodded and waved me off.

I walked to the hospital wing, peaking inside to see that it was empty. Looking inside, I saw Fleur near Bill's bedside. I decided to enter anyway, thinking Bill was sleep. He was talking more now, and he didn't seem much changed. Still, he was different. Even if the others couldn't sense it, I could.

Fleur looked up when I came in and smiled at me. I smiled a small smile at her, looking at Bill, who was in fact awake now.

"Sweetheart, could you give Ginny and me a moment alone?" Bill asked, looking at Fleur, who nodded and left us.

I didn't say anything. I just sat on Bill's bed and looked into his blue eyes. _So much like our Dad's. He __**was**__ so much like our father in demeanor and appearance._

I grabbed his hand, but Bill jerked it out of my grasp. And then, out of nowhere, I felt my heart bleed. It was worse than being _Crucio_-ed.

Bill looked at me and, although I could tell he fought the contempt and _hatred_ he held for me, I could still see it _all_ in his eyes.

_I could hear his thoughts screaming at me._ **All of them**.

"Did you know about Malfoy, Ginny? And don't lie to me, you tell me everything." He hissed, his voice cold and vicious as he looked at me with disdain.

I looked away from Bill, feeling like everything in me was shutting down, except for the pain.

"Everyone knew about Malfoy, Bill. Dumbledore knew and so did Snape." I said quietly, looking at the empty bed next to Bill.

"You know what I mean. Did you know he was going to let Death Eaters into the school?" Bill spat, glaring at me.

I flinched but answered him nonetheless. "I didn't know when he'd do it. He was only supposed to kill Dumbledore, that's it." I said, my voice somewhat pleading for him to believe me.

Bill looked at me, truly disgusted now.

"_That's it_." He spat. "You're just as much to blame for everything that's happened here as that filthy Malfoy and that wretched Snape."

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it painfully.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. See the handiwork of your Death Eater pal, Greyback." He growled, tightening his painful grip on my arm with each second that passed.

Yet the pain from my wrist didn't bother me nearly as much as his words. His words were killing me. I could feel something in me fading.

"He isn't my friend." I said weakly, staring into Bill's eyes. "And we never meant for anyone to get hurt. No one was supposed to get hurt, only Dumbledore." I said, instantly regretting my words.

I closed my eyes, knowing I'd said too much.

"WHAT?" Bill yelled. Grabbing me by the shoulders, he shook me. "What about Dumbledore?"

"That night was somewhat planned. Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. It was decided at the beginning of the year." I said, my voice almost pleading for him to understand.

"Dumbledore was trying to protect Malfoy, that's all. He probably suspected they'd come into the school, but he couldn't be sure Malfoy would succeed. Snape tried to get Malfoy to trust him but he wouldn't. When Malfoy succeeded, Dumbledore did all he could to protect the castle, knowing he had to leave but…he didn't mean for you to get hurt. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He only wanted to die." I finished weakly, feeling better now that I'd confessed it all.

Bill looked stunned, lying back onto the bed, wide-eyed.

"Who knew all this?" He asked quietly.

"No one, outside of Dumbledore, Snape, me and now you." I answered.

Bill looked at me and glared.

"I don't even know you, Ginny. You're a Death Eater- a lying murderer, and I can't believe you. In fact, I won't." He said, scowling at me with contempt.

He continued.

"I won't tell Mum and Dad about you but I don't want you anywhere near me from now on, you hear? You stay away from me, or I promise you I may just kill you myself." He gritted out.

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears I knew would win out in the end.

"If we're at a family dinner, you won't look at me and you won't speak to me. From this moment forward, _you are no sister of mine_." Bill hissed, looking at the wall rather than at me.

I didn't say anything. I just stood, and slowly made my way to the door. Everything screamed at me to look back at Bill, if not for one last time, but I wouldn't. I couldn't make this right. _Not this._

I opened the door to the hospital wing and walked to the Room of Requirement, finding it deserted of furniture. I collapsed onto the floor, _hard_.

_He meant it._ _He meant every word_.

And the tears came. I couldn't stop them.

I continued to cry, feeling things build within me. _He really hated me._ He was disgusted to share the same blood with me. _There was no love anymore, none at all. _

"_From this moment forward, you are no sister of mine._"

There wasn't enough air in the world to stop my head from spinning. All I could hear were my sobs and his words…_his thoughts_…all of which were screaming in my head.

I lay on the floor, staring without seeing and feeling. At that moment, I wanted to join Dumbledore.

I wanted to die.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Chapter 11 (Betrayal)

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Dumbledore's funeral was over. I sat next to Harry, holding onto his hand. I knew his love for Dumbledore was strong and understandably so. He needed someone to reach him and strangely enough, I understood. Harry had too much to bear now. I'd support him every step of the way.

Yet, even in pain, he was incredibly strong. Harry's strength gave me hope that he'd win this war and end the despair that had poisoned all of our lives. A war was upon us and, when that time came, I'd stand beside him, united and strong in the end.

Even if it meant death.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts would be open this fall, but I doubted whether or not my parents would let me return to school. I was now in my dorm, making sure I had all of my things packed for the journey home. There was only one last thing for me to do now, and that was to take care of Theodore Nott once and for all.<p>

"Twinky," I said, summoning the elf before me.

"Mizz. Ginny, what can I do for you." The elf said good-naturedly, smiling at me. I returned the smile and knelt down in front of her.

"Has Theodore come close to finding out about you and I?"

She nodded. "Last week, Master came very close, Mizz. Too close."

I nodded, thanking the elf as I thought over her words.

"Twinky, bring your master to me. We have something to talk about. And…make sure he enters the room first. Walk behind him always."

The elf nodded, leaving the room to get Theodore. I waited, although I didn't have to for long. As soon as I saw the door open, I fired a _Petrificus Totalus_ at Nott. His elf gasped but remained silent. I could see fury in Theodore's eyes. I used my wand to levitate him upright in the air. Now, he was facing me.

I pointed my wand at him and said: "_Imperio._"

Upon seeing Theodore's eyes slide out of focus, I canceled the _Petrificus Totalus_ on him.

"Stand up." I ordered, watching Theodore obey without resistance. "Now, take off your robe and hand it to the elf." I said, watching Theodore remove his school robe and give it to Twinky, who smiled widely at him and then at me.

"Now, I want you to repeat this sentence. I, Theodore Nott, relinquish all entitlements rights I have to you, Twinky. Say it! Now!" I ordered.

He fought the Curse, but he soon lost that battle. After he freed Twinky, I lifted the Curse from him.

"_Incarcerous."_ I said, watching him collapse onto Astoria's empty bed. "_Silencio_"

He glared at me now because it was all he could do. I ignored him and began talking.

"If you don't want your father killed by the Dark Lord, then I suggest you keep _this_ between us." I said expressionlessly, watching Theodore almost blanch at the thought of his father being murdered by his Master.

"I have a deal to offer you, and we both stand to gain a lot from this deal, Theodore. I actually think you'll gain more but, what can I say, I'm such a generous person." I said, forcing a smile in his direction.

"So here are the terms of this deal: You first listen. Then, after listening of course, you decide the fate of your family." I drawled, sitting down beside him. "Now, I wonder, what do you know of your mother?"

Nott looked murderous and confused. I chuckled to myself. "I forgot about the silencing charm. No matter. I can see you don't know a thing about your mother. Would you like to see her again?" I asked, seeing Theodore's eyes widen. The bed began to shake, as he tried to free himself of the bonds that would never free him.

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Your father lied to you, Theodore. I guess he did it to protect you and your family, but he lied."

Nott frowned and I sighed, annoyed. "Your mother isn't dead. She's very alive, in fact. And your father hid her away from the Dark Lord and from you to save both of your lives. Do you have any idea why he might've done that?" I asked, seeing Nott glare at me.

"Your mother was a mudblood." I spat, smirking at Nott, whose eyes were wild and searching everywhere. It was funny to watch him resist his bonds. "She went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. She lied to everyone- Dumbledore and your father, in particular. She took the last name of a pureblood family from Russia, who'd died out around 1965. No one bothered to check up on her…background. I, however, did." I said, standing up without looking at Theodore.

"I'm not sure how your father found out; perhaps, someone tried to blackmail him too, like I'm going to do to you. Yet, he discovered her secret sometime soon after you were born. He faked her death and set her up in an estate in Paris, a place where your family has no connections at all." I said, seeing Nott shake his head.

"You see, I took the liberty of monitoring your father's accounts. Did you know that Daddy was paying 5,000 galleons a month to an estate in the south of Paris? No, you didn't know that. Well, he _is_, even now as he rots in jail. I also took the liberty of going there one very early morning. Imagine my surprise when spotting a beautiful, dark-haired Russian woman on the patio of that gorgeous home. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was your mother - Yelena Selene Patrickova."

"Your father didn't kill her because he either honestly loves her, or he loves you. I've heard talk, and I think your mother refused to join the Death Eaters. Refusing the Dark Lord has a price, and your father wanted everyone to think that she died. The inner circle and the Dark Lord assumed he'd killed her for her defiance. That, however, is not true. You're older now, and you're an Occlumens. Tell me, Theo, do you want to meet your mother?" I asked, canceling the silencing charm on him.

Theodore was breathing loudly now, a stunned look on his face. I sat down across from him, staring into his confused and glazed eyes. It took him awhile to regain his composure.

"S-She's alive?" He said faintly. I nodded. "Why you're telling me this? What do you have to gain?" He asked brashly. I smirked.

"Theo, it's not about what I have to gain; it's about what you stand to lose, if you don't stay quiet. You can gain a mother, or you could tell the Dark Lord about your elf. If you did that, I'd tell him about your father's treachery and your mother's lies. He'd call upon you and your father. I'd bring your mother before him, and he'd see the truth in their minds." I said bluntly.

"_He'd kill you and your family_. I'd tell him I used the elf to find traitors within our ranks and he'd believe _me_. Now, the choice is yours. Stay silent and your family survives. Betray me and everyone you love dies, including you." I said mercilessly, meaning every word I said.

Nott didn't need to think over my words. "All right, Ginevra. I won't tell."

"I'll need you to make an Unbreakable Vow. Afterward, I'll tell you where your mother is. Are you ready?" I asked, pointing my wand at him.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? You could be lying or-"

"Lies invalidate the Vow. Lying while making the vow would, in itself, kill me. Now, do we do this or do I visit the Dark Lord?"

There was no more arguing after that. The Vow was made and I gave him the address to his mother's estate. He left my room without a backward glance. I looked at Tinky and smiled.

"You're free, just as I promised." I said, seeing the elf marvel at the robe in her tiny hands.

She smiled. "If you doesn't mind, I'd like to stay with you."

"Twinky you're free of wizards and witches now. That's a gift! You should go." I said softly.

The elf's ears drooped and she looked up at me lost. "But I want to stay with you, Mizz."

I sighed and smiled a bit. "All right, but you're free to leave whenever you like. I don't own you, Twinky, and I never will."

The elf bowed.

"And, call me Ginny." I said, seeing the elf smile and disapparate.

I stood up and left the room to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>"Ginevra, you are <em>very<em> early." said a leering voice of cold cruelty. "To what do I owe the pleasure, girl?" Voldemort asked, his gaze penetrating.

Walking further into the drawing room, I carefully approached the Dark Lord and bowed. Upon meeting his gaze, I could sense his annoyance.

"My Lord, you wish to know the date and hour when Potter is to be removed from his home." I said softly, still on bended knee before him.

Upon hearing my words, Voldemort's eyes flashed and he leaned forward to get a better look at me. He was no longer shrouded in darkness now; I could see his pale, snakelike face that held slits for nostrils and penetratingly ruthless eyes. Everything about him screamed murder and death.

"And when is that, Ginevra?" Voldemort asked, a mad, obsessed glint in his eye.

Ensuring that my mental shields were firmly enforced, I looked him in the eyes and spoke the truth.

"He will leave on Saturday. The Order plans to remove him in the night; they haven't decided if they'll leave before or after his birthday, but I think they'll leave before he becomes of age. It's the only hope they have of ever escaping you, my Lord." I said, meeting Voldemort's red gaze fully.

I watched as the most sick, demented smile formed on his face.

"You have done well to tell me this, Ginevra." He said softly. "Very well indeed. Sit." He commanded, indicating the chair at the ornate table in front of him. I obeyed and waited for him to speak again.

"Now, tell me about the Order." He said thoughtfully. "Why is it that you cannot grant me entrance into their headquarters?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

I swallowed loudly but lied.

"I am not the secret-keeper, my Lord." I said cautiously. "The enchantment dispersed amongst the Order members. _I_ was never told the exact whereabouts of their headquarters. That secret only lies with the Order, Potter, my brother and that mudblood. They wouldn't tell me- the helpless baby, who can't defend herself." I spat viciously.

Voldemort seemed far from satisfied by my answer; however, he abruptly changed the subject.

"You will not have to suffer their insolence much longer, Ginevra." Voldemort said, his red gaze distantly sharp. "Now, go and summon Bella. There is something I wish to discuss with the both of you." He said, dismissing me without meeting my gaze.

It took me no time to find all three Malfoys and Lestrange in Malfoy Manor, a place I knew very well. Especially, now since Lucius and his family were under house arrest and had lost favor with the Dark Lord.

Upon entering their chamber, Lucius Malfoy glared coldly at me.

"You! How dare you enter my house-." He began.

"It's still your house, _for now_." I said detachedly, looking at Bellatrix rather than at him. "The Dark Lord asked for you." I said, knowing Bellatrix wouldn't protest to being in Voldemort's presence.

Her eyes lit up, as expected, and she made her way to the door. Then, she turned and at her nephew.

"Draco, come with me." She ordered. Upon hearing this order, Narcissa and Lucius turned around sharply.

"No, Bella!" Narcissa said sharply, glaring at her sister, who seemingly ignored her.

"Draco, come-with-me." Bellatrix said stonily. "Now, boy!"

Malfoy didn't look to his parents for guidance. He walked over to his aunt in a fraction of a second, not even sparing his parents a glance.

Bellatrix smirked. "Good," She said, satisfied. Looking to her sister and brother-in-law, she said: "The meeting will be soon; _don't _be late."

"Did the Dark Lord say anything?" She asked me in a whisper.

"No, he never does." I said, looking into her black, gleaming eyes. She nodded and ushered Draco and I into the drawing room.

Upon entering, we all bowed and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, you are to lead the coup against the Ministry this Saturday. It seems unlikely that I will be in attendance; in which case, you are _not_ to fail me. Is that understood?" Voldemort said dangerously, his voice threatening and vicious.

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix breathed, her voice cautious but, as always, reverent.

Voldemort's gaze turned to Draco, and a look of cruel distaste donned his features.

"Why do you bring the boy before me, Bella?" Voldemort asked, his voice clearly mocking the Malfoys and all related to them. "I see…you wish for me to agree to your scheme involving young Malfoy and my Ginevra here."

Upon hearing this, I didn't visibly react. Draco, however, whipped his head up to his aunt and the Dark Lord. His gaze was wide and very vapid. Voldemort was amused by Draco's reaction; Bella, however, was annoyed.

"Has my Lord…considered it?" She asked.

Voldemort smirked and looked to me. "And how would you look upon a union between you and young Malfoy, Ginevra?" He asked, leering at me.

I inclined my head respectfully. "If it is your will, my Lord, it will be done." I said simply.

Draco's face instantly turned a more pallid shade of gray. He clearly wanted no part in this, and he couldn't school his features to appear impartial.

"In time, we will see what the future holds for the Malfoys and all of their kin." Voldemort said, looking at Bellatrix pointedly. "A union will not be made. Boy, go get our guest for the evening. We do not want to keep Ms. Burbage waiting for long, although her time _is_ winding down incredibly fast, isn't it?" He asked cruelly, a smirk on his thin lips.

Draco hastily left the room, leaving a disappointed Bellatrix, a highly amused Voldemort and myself in the drawing room alone.

"Ginevra, Bella will be taking over your…_education _for a while." Voldemort said distantly, his gaze on Nagini. "I have business _elsewhere_ to attend to. Whatever she commands of you, _do it_. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." I said, watching Voldemort now hold his wand to his temple. Instantly, I felt my Mark burn. He was summoning the others.

"Be seated." He said.

It wasn't long before the other Death Eaters arrived. Only Snape and Yaxley dared to arrive last. I sat to the right of Bellatrix, focusing on every member of the inner circle.

The most important members were: Snape, the most trusted after Bellatrix, of course; Lucius Malfoy, who was diminished in power and status; Yaxley, who was rising fast in Voldemort's favor; Dolohov, who looked viciously murderous; MacNair, who always looked desperately psychotic; and, finally, the siblings- the Carrows and the Lestrange brothers. There certainly were others: Draco, Narcissa, Wormtail, Rowle, Travers and Nott Sr. This was the inner circle in its entirety, and I was apart of it. The Death Eaters were freed from Azkaban a week ago.

The meeting wasn't long. Yaxley (feeling incredibly arrogant) said he'd placed the Imperious Curse on Pius Thicknesse, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yaxley announced that the Ministry would fall this Saturday. Ministry departments would be taken; the opposition would be hunted and killed. It was _inevitable_.

Yet the Ministry's downfall wouldn't make it any easier to capture Harry Potter. After Snape confirmed that I was right about Harry's departure date _to Voldemort's satisfaction_, the discussion quickly changed.

Voldemort's attention shifted from Potter to Lucius. He commanded Lucius to relinquish his wand to him. It was degrading, and I didn't try to hide my smirk. Just when the meeting was about to end, Voldemort embarrassed Bellatrix by commenting about the marriage between Tonks and Remus. His comment was met with jeers and sadistic laughter, which only served to add to the Malfoys complete humiliation.

I couldn't enjoy Bellatrix's shame for long. I knew she intended to make Tonks pay for _this_. That too only seemed to be a matter of time.

Too many awful things today seemed inevitable: One being the death of Charity Burbage, the Hogwart's Muggle Studies professor. I watched as the poor woman's body was mangled and consumed by Nagini.

_Undoubtedly, time had a lot in store for us. The only question was what exactly_.

* * *

><p>I portkeyed back onto the property of the Burrow around two o'clock in the morning.<p>

Betraying Harry _without_ the permission of Snape wasn't easy; yet, it was a decision I didn't regret. I believed in self-preservation, and I also believed the Polyjuice Potion ploy that Snape had thought of.

My thoughts turned to the Ministry's fall and Percy, who I'd have to warn. In seven days, things would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Preparations for Bill's wedding and Harry's arrival were being made everywhere around the Burrow. I felt like Hermione and Ron were up to something. I saw the answer on the very surface of their minds. <em>How did they expect to win this war without learning Occlumency?<em>

I ignored these thoughts and watched Bill and Fleur together. Bill meant what he said: I was no sister of his anymore. Strangely enough, I was glad he'd been honest. Loosing him was ironically more bearablethan awkward tolerance. We had made our choice, and there was no going back.

I no longer wanted to undo the choices I'd made on the night of Dumbledore's death ill was alive and that was all that mattered to me.

I left the table and entered my room. Part of me couldn't wait for the Ministry to fall. Its downfall would make it much easier for me to travel. As a Death Eater, I'd be allowed to apparate illegally. I'd never apparated before; however, I'd spent weeks on end learning theory. I was confident that I could manage it on my first try.

My only concern now was Percy. I had lost one brother figuratively.

I wasn't ready to lose another literally.

* * *

><p>"How is Tonks, Remus?"<p>

Remus smiled warmly, thinking of his wife obviously.

"She's fine." He leaned forward with a wide smile. "She's expecting. We just found out this morning." He said happily, beaming widely at me.

I felt my stomach tighten but I forced a smile. Rule number one of being a Slytherin: Never reveal what you're thinking.

"That's great, Remus. Can I…well, I really need to talk to you about something." I said, looking outdoors pointedly. Remus's smile dimmed but he nodded nonetheless.

As we both stood to make our way onto the porch of the Burrow, my Mum stopped us.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, looking at Remus disapprovingly.

"I'm only helping Ginny set up the tables for the wedding, Molly, relax." Remus said good-naturedly, opening the door to the outside.

Before the door slammed closed, I saw Bill look at us. I couldn't help but sneer at him. Then, I turned my attention to Lupin.

"Remus, you know what I am but I need you to trust me." I said simply. "You need to watch Tonks. Bellatrix wants her dead, especially after marrying you. You and I both know that Bella isn't to be taken lightly." I said, hoping he'd remember Black.

Remus's gaze hardened. "Bella, Ginny? _Bella!_ Since when are you two so close?"

I didn't react to Remus's words. Why even waste the energy?

"It is what it is, Remus." I said coldly, wishing to change the subject.

We now were broaching the point in our conversations when Remus would become judgmental. We never talked for long because he always did this.

"Watch yourself, Ginny." He growled. Again, I didn't react to his words.

"Just remember what I said about Tonks." I said evenly, opening the door to the Burrow to go inside. "And, Remus, whatever you do, keep her away from the Ministry on Saturday."

I then entered the house and left Remus to himself.

If Bellatrix saw her niece at the Ministry this Saturday, then Tonks would die.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Percy." I said, inviting myself into his flat.<p>

Percy frowned. "Ginny, what are you doing out at this hour? Go home!" He yelled.

I sat down in a high chair, as if it were a throne. I smirked up at him, telling him to close the door. He did and sat down across from me, staring at me with a disgruntled look.

"You know why I'm here. Don't interrupt me; I have a lot to tell you." I said, seeing him nod somewhat tiredly.

"First, the Ministry will fall on Saturday. There will be a coup, a power struggle and a _transition_. You are not to leave this house. Do you understand?" I said, seeing Percy come wide awake now.

"How do you know this?" He asked, his mouth and his eyes wide.

"I'm a Death Eater." I drawled nonchalantly. "Yet you already expected as much."

Percy stood and looked at me in horror. "That's not funny, Ginny."

"I'm not laughing; in fact, I am very serious. Sit down, Percy." I said impatiently. "I don't have time for your questions." I spat.

"Who all knows?" He asked distantly. "Mum and Dad would never allow it."

I smirked. "Of course they wouldn't. I spied for Dumbledore and now I spy for Snape. Bill knows. We no longer talk. Kingsley also knows, along with Moody and Remus Lupin-."

"The werewolf." Percy yelled pompously. I glared at him.

"Yes. Now, as I was saying, you will not go to the Ministry on Saturday. You will, however, return on Monday. You have appearances to keep up, so keep your head down and your mouth shut. There are going to be a lot of changes that go against everything Mum and Dad taught us, but you will have to bear it. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded, staring at me in shock.

"Good. And I wanted to warn you: Stay away from Yaxley, Rookwood and Thicknesse. Also, are you still disillusioning yourself whenever you leave the house? Always make sure that no one is following you-."

"Ginny, when?" He asked softly, staring at me in dismay.

"Two months after you left." I said quietly. "It was the only thing I could think of to keep the family safe."

"Ginny, that's-." Percy began.

"Percy, I have neither the time nor the patience to argue with you. Whether or not you love me doesn't matter. The only thing that does is your safety-."

"Of course I love you. You're my sister." He said bluntly. I nodded and there was a small silence between us.

"Just be careful. You're going to see a lot of things that are going to anger you but you mustn't cause them trouble. Pick and choose your battles carefully, Percy." I said, standing up to leave his flat.

"You're returning to Hogwarts." He asked quietly. "I don't think you should-."

"Yes, I am and don't worry about me." I answered, near his door. Before I could leave, his words stopped me.

"Ginny, _just don't get killed_." He said.

Rather than turning around to face him, I left his flat and portkeyed back home.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Harry's arrival. I hoped with every fiber of my being that he and the others would make it here safely.<p>

Dad, Bill, Ron and the twins would be going on this particular mission. I did not think it wise for Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, and _especially_ Mundungus to go. Hermione was inexperienced with a broom; Fleur was just Fleur (could she really look out for Bill all that well?); Tonks is pregnant; and Mundungus is a cowardly thief, who'd end up getting someone killed. I wanted to follow them but I didn't have a fast enough broom and I couldn't protect them all and risk exposure.

I didn't like the odds. Despite the presence of Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Lupin and Hagrid, I knew that my family and the other Order members would be very fortunate if they made it out of this alive.

* * *

><p>It was done now. Harry was at the Burrow. George had lost an ear, Moody and Hedwig were now dead and I was now outside Spinner's End, paying that greasy-haired git a visit. <em>He'd answer for George.<em>

When Snape answered the door, I pushed past him and into the house. His home was typically dark. I lit the fireplace with my wand and glared at Snape.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked. Snape scowled darkly at me and replied, "no."

"My brother! You cursed my brother's ear off." I hissed, gripping the wand in my hand tightly.

"Say something!" I said, trying to calm myself down.

Snape stiffened but answered me nonetheless.

"Insolent little fool." He spat, glaring at me. "I never meant to curse your brother, Weasley. He was merely in the way-"

Snape didn't get to finish his sentence. I blasted him backward, sending him into a bookcase. I summoned his wand and walked toward him, thinking of curses I could kill him with.

"My brother…_in the way_. How dare you-"

"Weasley, somehow he and the Death Eater I was aiming for moved at the same time. One moment, the Death Eater was there; the next, your brother-"

"Stand up." I said coldly, dropping the wand down next to him. "It really was a mistake?"

Snape nodded curtly, staring at me with a mixture of venom and concern. He was off the floor now, using his wand to summon the books that had fallen onto the carpet. I lowered my wand, although I kept it poised for a subsequent attack. After putting the fallen books back in their proper place on the shelf, he faced me and sat down.

"I understand that it's much easier for you to blame me other than yourself. I know what you did, Weasley." He spat, glaring murderously at me. "It seems you value your own neck more than the lives of your family and Potter."

Snape looked truly disgusted but I raised my wand and trained it on him again.

"Don't think this war won't stop me from killing you. I had to decide and I did. I _trusted_ you to keep them safe and you failed, you useless bastard. And what you did to George - ." I began furiously.

"Was an accident, girl." He spat viciously. "Is that all? If so, you can leave."

I sighed, looking at my hands rather than at him. It took me minutes to calm down before I could speak again.

"Remus, Bill and Kingsley suspect me in what happened tonight. They know I betrayed the Order."

"They would not jeopardize the only spy they have left on their side, no matter how much they dislike you." Snape said, not looking at me.

I nodded. "He didn't summon either one of us for punishment." I said, changing the subject.

"He trusts us." Snape drawled sardonically, looking at me with distaste.

"He trusts no one." I said softly, looking at Snape thoughtfully. "At least our plan worked. The Dark Lord's favor in Bellatrix has significantly declined. She's almost desperate, which is exactly where we want her to be."

Snape's black eyes pierced mine, and the cold calculation that emitted from their depths were thoughtful and borderline ruthless.

"He will never fully distrust her. Remember that." He said. "Still, our position is of the utmost advantage to us. You must-"

"I know how to act my part convincingly, Snape." I said coldly. "We both do." I sighed.

"I wonder, Ginevra. _Are you still acting_?" He drawled, his dark left eyebrow raised high.

I didn't answer him. I just sat down and looked at him fully.

"Harry will be leaving soon." I said bored. "They'll begin looking for the horcruxes some time after Bill's wedding."

Snape's lip curled in distaste. Despite all of the things he'd done to save Harry's life, he still couldn't tolerate him or "his vexing friends".

"I doubt they'll last a week by themselves." He sneered.

"Well, you'd better hope that they do." I hissed, annoyed by his behavior toward the trio. "Otherwise, one of us will be exposed as a spy and we both know what happens to spies." I said, glaring at Snape, whose gaze was dark and brooding.

"Have you figured out a way to trace their whereabouts? That _was_ apart of your task." He said silkily. I glared at him, standing up to leave his wretched house.

"No, I haven't and I doubt that even you could do any better." I said sharply, standing up and walking to the door.

I turned around and looked at Snape meaningfully.

"If you harm any member of my family again, accident or not, I will kill you." I promised coldly, snatching the door open and leaving Snape's house.

* * *

><p>There was only two days till the wedding. I, however, could care less about their union. In two days, the Ministry would fall and this war would really wage in a way that it never had before. It was two o'clock on this Thursday morning, and I was sitting in Snape's home. He insisted that we meet and that I brief him on any situation in regards to Potter and his so-called vexing friends.<p>

Yet, I wanted answers from him.

"The Dark Lord is looking for someone by the name of Gregorovitch." I said. Upon hearing this, Snape's right eyebrow raised.

"Harry's had visions." I said bluntly. "We both know he's no accomplished Occlumens."

I continued: "The name's familiar, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before." I lied, expecting an answer from the greasy-haired git.

Snape's black eyes were alight with interest now. "He's a wandmaker from… abroad." Snape drawled coolly.

Now, we were approaching the subject I really wanted answers about. Yet, would Snape give me the answers I desired? I wanted to know everything; I needed to know everything.

"So the rumors _are _true." I said quietly. "He is abroad. He's looking for a wand to beat Harry's, since it was Harry's wand that broke Lucius's." I said, knowing it to be the truth the moment the words left my mouth.

Snape curtly inclined his head.

"He _is _searching for a _particular _wand." Snape said softly, staring into the fire that somewhat lightened his room. I wouldn't make Snape aware that I knew about the Elder Wand. I was certain Dumbledore had told him about the wand itself; however, I didn't want Snape to know that _I_ knew anything significant about the wand.

Snape changed the subject.

"You still have not devised a way to track Potter, whilst he is on his…mission." Snape said, his lips curling in distaste at the thought of Harry.

I looked Snape in the eye and simply said no. I stood up to leave his home, not wanting to be there any longer than necessary.

"Weasley, I did not dismiss you." Snape said steely and reproachfully.

I answered him by sitting down on his sofa again and staring at him in a bored manner. Snape sneered, probably at my so-called insolence.

"This year, you will have lessons with me-"

"You mean that you're returning to Hogwarts." I said bored, looking at Snape mundanely.

Snape's dark eyes dangerously pierced mine.

"Do not interrupt me again." He warned threateningly. "Obviously, I will be tutoring you at Hogwarts." He sneered, glaring at me.

"You will be the new Headmaster." I said simply. "How were you even able to convince _him _to allow that?" I asked, very impressed.

Snape smirked. "I am his most favored, his most trusted." He said wryly. I smirked in return.

"And what will I be learning that I already don't know?" I asked patronizingly.

"Let's just say that it's a lesson I can't wait to teach you." He drawled, smirking calculatingly at me. I scoffed noticeably at him, but it still wasn't enough to rid him of his facial expression.

"Now you are dismissed." He said, looking from me to the door.

I stood, making my way to the door. I wrenched it open, leaving Snape's home without a backward glance. Snape wouldn't always give me the answers I wanted, but he always somehow gave me exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p>Things at the Burrow were hectic. I finally received my O.W.L. results. I got twelve Outstandings, as expected. I did my best to downplay my results and I was successful. My parents were happy, but they were more concerned with Bill's wedding.<p>

It was now late in the afternoon and things had to be cooked, cleaned and made orderly. All of the tasks were tedious and simply nerve-wracking. My mother, however, was the most obnoxious out of all the tasks I was set.

Everyone in the Order knew the Trio was leaving. My mother simply didn't want them to go. She kept them separate all the time. I really wished she hadn't because Hermione was around me a lot more. I was very fond of Hermione, but she tended to talk about the same things, over and over. After a while, this got boring.

Still, I performed every task obediently. I stayed quiet and I listened. I didn't have to avoid Bill or Remus at all; _they_ avoided me. They kept up pretenses, but they still were furious about the night of Harry's arrival. They hadn't found Moody's body, yet.

"Ginny, dear." Mum said, interrupting my thoughts. "Where's Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." I said distantly.

Then, looking at my mum, I continued. "Mum don't you think you should give it a rest now. Let them alone. The harder you try, the quicker they'll leave. I'm sure that whatever they're doing is important." I said, trying to make her see reason.

Molly looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "Ginny, just hush and go change the sheets on all the beds." Mum said dismissively, although she was still looking at me.

I sighed, heading up to the twins old room. Upon closing the door, I saw Mum storm up the stairs, undoubtedly going to see what the trio were up to now. I closed the door and looked at the two beds in the room.

While busying myself with changing the bed sheets, I thought about how angry Mum would be when she found out that the twins and Dad had already transfigured the ghoul in the attic to resemble Ron. While Ron was away, the ghoul would supposedly be him with Spattergroit! The idea was rather ingenious actually, I thought, smirking.

I sighed, using magic to change the sheets on the bed. My smirk widened and I opened the door, seeing the Trio and Mum trudging down the staircase. Mum ordered Ron and Harry to organize the wedding presents in her room, and Hermione and I were to change the other bed sheets in the house.

I looked at Hermione, wanting to glare. I couldn't do magic around her. This task would have to be done the muggle way. Sighing, I roughly snatched up the sheets and threw them on a chair.

"It's not so bad, Ginny." Hermione said comfortingly. _Speak for yourself,_ I thought. "We'll be done in no time." Hermione promised.

I scoffed.

"And when we're done, she'll give us something else to do. Let's just draw this out as long as we can." I said, seeing Hermione readily agreed with me.

* * *

><p>The wedding was now a day away. Fleur's family (her mother, father and sister) had all arrived yesterday. Things around the house were now going rather insane. Not only was Mum focused on the wedding, but she was now busying herself with finding a way to celebrate Harry's 17th birthday. Meanwhile, throughout the chaos, I just wanted to blow something up. No one, beside my Dad, could sense that I was <em>very<em> fed up with this wedding and everything that had been done for it.

_I hated it_- the way we all were supposed to pretend like there wasn't a war going on around all of us. I hated having to pretend like this was normal and like we were completely happy. Why pretend, while everyone under this roof was afraid?

I spent hours, hoping for something eventful to happen. On Harry's birthday, something finally did happen. The Minister of Magic came to our home, speaking of Dumbledore's will. The Trio didn't have to tell me what he'd left them; Legilimency was all I needed.

I didn't want the Trio to leave. I constantly had to remind myself that this wasn't my mission. The trio was capable of figuring out anything that impeded their path. This was their mission, their problem- not mine.

After Harry's birthday dinner finished (_it was a very awkward dinner, mind you_), everyone retired to bed. While all other thoughts were on that stupid wedding, I couldn't help but think about one thing and one thing alone. _Tomorrow, the Ministry would fall and everything would completely change. _

* * *

><p>The wedding has passed rather quickly. In fact, the wedding had only happened a little over five hours ago.<p>

The Ministry had fallen. Rufus Scrimgeour was dead, and the Dark Lord was but a breath from victory. The Ministry and Hogwarts was his. All that was left for him to do was to kill Harry, and I feared that he would soon.

My brother, Hermione and Harry had left five hours ago. They were now on their own. I was now at the Burrow with my Mum and Dad. We all were trying to behave "normally". Yet, we couldn't fool ourselves.

Today, our home was searched. All of us were interrogated, and I knew that it was my status as a Death Eater that had partially protected my parents from being carted off to Azkaban. They were purebloods after all, despite being the biggest bunch of blood traitors there is.

When the Death Eaters drew threateningly close toward my Dad, I stood from my seat. None, beside Bill and Remus, really took notice. The Death Eaters fell back and left the Burrow.

Yet, I knew my Death Eater status wouldn't save them for long. And in this respect, I feared much worse.

During the search of our home, the tension in the house was insurmountable. Mum's eyes were wide in fear, and Dad was reasonably level-headed but very alert. Bill's behavior seemingly mimicked the actions of my father, with the exception of the glares he constantly threw my way.

Bill waited until the Death Eaters left, and until Mum and Dad retired to bed, before he roughly grabbed my arm and steered me outside.

"You knew, didn't you?" He grumbled. "You knew the Ministry would fall and you didn't even tell us."

I didn't react to his words. I simply looked at him with a vapid expression. Nevertheless, I did answer him.

"The Order already knew the Ministry would fall." I said coldly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He spat, rounding on me. His scarred face made him look imposing, but I was far from scared of Bill. "You're nothing but a filthy little traitor. You're not helping the Order. You're just doing things that'll get us all killed." He said, referring to the night that Harry was rescued from the muggles.

My right hand on my wand tightened, as I coldly glared up at him. Bill, upon noticing my reaction, quickly drew his wand and pointed the tip of it in my face.

"If your lies end up hurting my family or anyone I care about," He said, obviously omitting me, "then you will answer to me."

I smirked nastily, hearing him growl threateningly at me.

"Understand this: My actions are _none_ of your concern. I don't answer to you or the Order, and you would do well to remember that fact before I remind you of it." I spat viciously, staring at Bill with a cold, blazing look in my eyes.

I snatched the door to the Burrow open and entered the house, leaving Bill alone on the porch.

That was about three and a half hour ago. And now, I was in my room, looking outside my window into the night.

Would the Trio destroy the horcruxes? Would Harry kill Voldemort?

Would we win this war?

As I watched the stars in the sky sparkle, I knew that only time would answer my questions. I just felt like time simply wasn't on our side. At the end of this thought, I felt the Mark under my breast sear painfully. The Dark Lord was summoning me now.

* * *

><p>"Where is Potter?" He asked, his voice high, cold and ruthless.<p>

I feared answering him, knowing that I didn't know Harry's whereabouts.

"Potter and his little friends fled the Burrow." I said. "Undoubtedly, they are in the muggle world but I do not know where, my Lord."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the Cruciatus Curse was placed on me. This time, however, he kept it on me for much longer. I couldn't help but scream and thrash at his feet.

"Where?" He hissed, his red eyes staring mercilessly down at me.

And I was afraid because of my weakened shields. If I didn't answer him, and he saw that I was lying, he'd kill me.

"Godric's Hollow." I said quickly, without thinking. "They will journey to Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort's eyes flashed even redder, and his gaze moved to Nagini, who was sliding up the throne-like chair. He said something to her in parsletongue, and the snake slithered on the floor and out of sight. Voldemort's cruel gaze looked down at me and smirked.

"Get up." He spat, watching me struggle to get to my feet with vindictive pleasure.

He then began to circle me, and I couldn't control the fear I felt at the moment.

"There will come a time, when you will certainly see Potter again in the future." Voldemort said, his voice dangerously soft and thoughtful. "And when you see him, you will bring him to me. Risk everything, including your identity. I care not. I–want–Potter."

"Yes, my Lord."

He continued. "Rowle and Dolohov failed me in capturing the boy." He spat. "They were punished within an inch from death. You have already failed me once, Ginevra. Do not do so again." He hissed into my ear and I flinched.

"You said that Potter, _your_ brother and the mudblood fled." He said, his voice cold but amused.

"I never thought the boy would run." Voldemort said, obviously pleased to hear this news.

"There's no one left to die for him, so he has run." I said blandly.

Voldemort smirked, looking at me with amusement.

"I want him found." He said ruthlessly, resolved to find Harry. "That task will partially be yours. Bella will see that you do it while I am gone. Now, leave me."

I bowed and slowly left his presence. As soon as I made it out the door, I took a sigh of relief. Somehow, my mental shields held after all of that. For this, I was very thankful but scared.

Very scared.

* * *

><p>The Trio had been gone for over a week and a half now. There was no news about them anywhere and for this I was extremely glad. Yet, I had a dilemma of my own.<p>

I told Voldemort about Godric's Hollow and, in doing so, I'd made a terrible error.

I wanted to warn them but I couldn't. Somehow, Snape had discovered my error. He wrote to me, telling me that he had somehow rectified my "stupidity". Snape was angry; he wanted to see me soon.

I was still home, cleaning the Burrow and cooking for Mum and Dad. Both were terribly worried. I tried to make things easier on Mum by helping her do housework. She didn't talk much. Mum, who clearly loved me, still could not relate to me very well.

_It was difficult for her,_ despite how very un-Slytherin I was in her presence. She couldn't talk because she was withdrawn, worried about her youngest son's fate and the fate of his friends.

Dad was having a difficult time coping with all of the new "reforms" occurring at the Ministry. He'd come home, angered and very tired. He knew his days at the Ministry were numbered. Soon, we'd all have to flee.

Dad would barely eat the food on his plate. He talked everything happening at the Ministry. He talked about a man named Dirk Cresswell, who Dad thought very highly of. Supposedly, the man had faked his family tree; when he was found out, the Ministry had him carted off to Azkaban. From what Dad said, there were so many Dirk Creswell's in the Ministry and the country period.

And things would only be getting a lot worse.

* * *

><p>"Foolish!" Snape hissed, an inch away from my face. "Telling the Dark Lord about Godric's Hollow. Are you trying to get Potter killed?"<p>

I leveled a glare at Snape. "No." I responded softly.

Snape seemed more incensed by my words, if possible. "Then why act like an imbecile and divulge the whereabouts of Potter to the Dark Lord?"

"He'd just gotten through torturing me. The fact that I was able to even keep up my shields through all that was, in itself, remarkable. I don't know what happened, Snape! One moment, I was confident about my shields. The next moment, I felt like they'd fail. I never meant-"

"Do you think I care about what you meant, you stupid girl? If your stupidity costs us this war- costs us Potter -then I will make you regret it for the rest of your pathetic little life." Snape literally spat, with flecks of spittle hitting my face.

No matter how much I wanted to recoil from him, I couldn't because I knew he was right. I'd been recklessly stupid. What if Harry died because of my stupidity? What if it was Hermione, or worse, Ron who'd suffer because of my mistake?

"But you do not care. I see it in your worthless mind." Snape hissed, his cold gaze leveled on me calculatingly.

I looked away from him, focusing instead on the bookcase directly behind Snape. _Where had my Occlumency abilities gone?_ I couldn't do it anymore.

"Spare me the lecture, Snape. You care about no one, other than yourself of course." I spat, glaring coldly at him.

Snape's eyes narrowed on me but not angrily. His eyes were thoughtful as he surveyed me.

"When was the last time you slept, Weasley? Really slept…for more than six hours." He said thoughtfully, although his voice held anger.

I frowned. "Months." I responded. Snape's eyes widened slightly, recognition dawning on him.

"That is why your shields are failing, or have you not been using the pensieve, you idiot girl?" He asked.

"I have been using it, git." I hissed, scowling at him.

"I suggest you start resting sufficiently at night- that is, if you want to stay alive." He drawled.

I inclined my head, staring at my hands rather than Snape. Upon looking up, I decided to change the topic of discussion.

"He wants me to bring him Harry." I said quietly.

Snape's eyes narrowed at me but he did answer.

"**I **know." He said condescendingly, glaring at me.

He continued.

"You need rest." He spat. "Sleep deprivation has made you weak."

I smirked, finding it amusing how Snape had spat the word "weak". Still, I wouldn't leave.

"I will rest at another time. Will _He _be at Godric's Hollow, waiting on the trio?" I asked.

"No, he will send the snake." Snape said with distaste. "Meanwhile, he expects for you to remain under the tutelage of Lestrange. He also expects for you to bring him Potter."

I looked at Snape, somehow knowing what he was thinking.

"I won't last the year, will I?"

Snape looked at me but his gaze wasn't as penetrating as before.

"It's very unlikely." He said indifferently.

I smiled, _really _smiled. I was tired of war and life period. I welcomed death. Snape saw my thoughts and stared at me blankly. I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, at least your position is close to being completely secured." I said, looking at Snape for a reaction. He didn't disappoint. Snape leveled yet another penetrating glare at me.

"Meaning?"

I smirked again. "You know what I mean. Yaxley is rising in favor-"

"Favor that is not comparable to the Dark Lord's trust in me." Snape sneered.

I glared at him as if he were stupid.

"Do not get content, Snivellus." I spat impatiently, seeing Snape almost draw his wand. "He trusts Yaxley. Yes, he gave you dominion over Hogwarts but he also gave Yaxley dominion over the Ministry. I know you could not have them both, but the fact that _He_ trusts Yaxley with the Ministry, in itself, matters. And Yaxley hasn't hidden his enmity towards you: He wants to replace you and everyone knows this. He will have to be taken care of, before the Dark Lord considers him too valuable. We don't need Yaxley to replace Lucius Malfoy."

Snape was silenced by my words as he looked at me thoughtfully. I continued.

"Yaxley gave him Thicknesse, who is now the new Minister of Magic. Yet Thicknesse is only a puppet and Yaxley is the real Minister. And now, he's set up squads to supposedly assist the Aurors- _snatchers_, he calls them. They're nothing but hunters, who're primarily concerned with hunting Harry-"

"Your point, Weasley." Snape sneered.

"You know what I'm saying." I spat. "If he finds Harry and hands him over to the Dark Lord, then your position will never be secure. He is gaining too much favor, and he is rising incredibly fast." I hissed.

Snape frowned thoughtfully. "Who told you about the snatchers?" He asked.

"Like I said, Yaxley doesn't hide the fact that he'll do almost anything to replace you. He has marked you as his enemy. To ignore him would be foolish."

"Just like you ignore Lestrange." Snape smirked nastily. "She is nothing but a snake, waiting for the chance to bite." He said, looking at me meaningfully.

"I can handle her. You just make sure you handle Yaxley. You're now the only one who completely has _His _favor. Make sure it stays that way." I snapped.

Snape sneered something underneath his breath. I only caught one phrase alone.

"_Muggle-born registers and Muggle-born Registration Commissions_."

I smirked, knowing that he was thinking about the new Ministry "reforms" of Yaxley's.

"His techniques are stupid but, if they prove to be fruitful and effective, he will gain in the Dark Lord's favor. Do not ignore him." I said, surveying Snape through tired eyes.

"And how will you stop him?" Snape asked, his gaze fixed on me. That was his way of assigning this task to me.

I sighed.

"In time, you will see. For now, leave him to me."

Snape's right eyebrow lifted as he surveyed me.

"Will this be before or after you come to Hogwarts?" He drawled.

I smirked.

"Both." I said coolly, standing up and making my way to the door. "I'll see you in a week." I said, lifting the hood of my cloak and stepping out into the night. I kept my head low, looking only at the portkey around my neck.

When it activated, I disappeared- landing on top of the hill that looked down at the Burrow. I began walking toward the house, with my mind and body screaming at me to sleep.

**(A/N):** _This chapter __**is important b/c it shows how hard spying really is…the compromises, the mistakes, the things she and Snape both have to decide**__._ Oh, and _Nott will want his revenge one day. _

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rebellion

Chapter 12 (Rebellion)

Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling's, not mine.

_Special thanks to my awesome **reviewers **and readers._

Snape was right. Sleep had done me very well. As I got out of bed, I felt more exhausted than anything. I decided to sleep in for three more hours, and Mum surprisingly allowed me to do just this.

After I woke up, I still felt tired. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Afterward, I headed downstairs to see Mum cooking dinner for Dad and I. Mum looked worn out. She missed having her children around her. Bill lived at Shell Cottage with Fleur, although he visited as often as he could; Charlie didn't get to visit as often, being in Romania or off somewhere handling Order business; Percy was gone; Fred and George still lived in the flat above their shop; and Ron was simply gone with her surrogate son and daughter. That only left me around the house. Clearly, that wasn't enough and I could understand why.

Mum and I spent the day chatting idly. When Dad came home, he was accompanied by Remus. The first thing Remus did when he entered the Burrow was to soothe my Mum's fears: He'd seen the Trio and they were safe. He didn't tell us their location. Yet, the good news lifted my Mum's spirits. She was fine for the rest of the evening. I noticed how Remus seemed to be avoiding the topic of Harry. Whenever Mum or Dad asked about him in particular, Remus would turn violently red.

_What was that about?_ When dinner was over, I saw Remus head outside. Excusing myself, I quickly followed him outdoors.

"Remus! Remus!" I yelled, hoping the man would stop walking further away from the Burrow. He surprised me by stopping in his tracks and turning around, glaring at me angrily.

"What happened between you and Harry, Remus?"

Lupin glared at me. "Don't pretend like you care about Harry, me or anyone, Ginny."

I sighed, truly annoyed. "Just answer me. What happened?"

Remus moved his feet awkwardly, slightly swaying from side to side. "Harry and I fought." He said lamely.

I frowned. Remus continued. "It's the first time I've ever argued with him like that. I shouldn't've gone to visit them." Remus said. I could see that he'd went to Grimmauld Place, where the Trio were now held up at. Thank God I was still a good Legilimens.

"No, you did the right thing." I said softly, looking up at Lupin thoughtfully. "I can't believe you and Harry rowed. Over what, if you don't mind me asking?"

Remus's eyes narrowed at me. "Like I would ever tell you, Ginny. Besides, it's none of your concern." He said, beginning to walk again.

I walked after him, trying to keep up with his pace. "Lupin, just tell me. Who am I going to tell anyway?"

Remus stopped walking again and surveyed me coldly. "You-Know-Who, perhaps…or maybe your dear Bella."

My face instantly became passive. "Remus, I'd never do that." I lied softly, looking into his eyes. "You know, I once regarded you as my friend. When I had no one, you were there for me…supported me for who I really was. I know you think you know me - maybe you do. But if you think I'd ever do something to intentionally harm you, then you don't know me at all."

Remus seemed to relax upon hearing my words. Things then became awkwardly quiet. Then, Lupin began speaking.

"Tonks is pregnant." He said softly, but his tone was so miserable. "I went over there to…help Harry. He refused my help." Lupin finished slowly, very awkwardly.

Instantly, I knew what Remus had tried to do. He'd tried to run away from his fatherly responsibilities by assisting Harry, who turned him out the moment he discovered the truth.

"You're worried about the baby and what it will become, but you can't think about that now. The only thing that matters is that you're happy and Tonks is happy. Don't become the kind of man who fears every good thing that happens to him, Remus. If the baby is a lycanthrope, then deal with that later. Don't worry about things that aren't certain. This is a blessing. Go home to Tonks and make things right. Doing otherwise would only prove her parents right about you- 'a baseless werewolf, who has nothing to offer their daughter'." I said, recalling Andromeda's words to Remus.

I continued. "Go home. Go home _now_, Remus."

He nodded and looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks, Ginny." He said, before walking away to leave.

I turned around and made my way back into the house. Upon entering, my Dad had a small frown on his face.

"What was that about, Gin-bug?" He asked. I sat down next to him at the table.

"Asking about Harry." I lied, eating the leftovers on my plate.

Dad nodded like that explained everything. I wanted to smirk. We spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen, discussing the "disgusting Ministry". Afterward, my parents and I went to bed. I had approximately one week till Hogwarts. Then, I'd be off. To do what exactly, I didn't know.

* * *

><p>The last week passed very fast. I was now on the train to Hogwarts, simply thinking about the Trio. Were they any closer to finding a horcrux? Had they even found and destroyed one yet? How long could they hide and keep themselves safe? It would be incredibly difficult for them. Yaxley had devised a genius way to track down Order members. A taboo was placed on Voldemort's name. It weakened protection charms, allowing the Death Eaters to capture or murder. I hoped the Trio somehow knew, but how could they? Still, I hoped.<p>

I decided to think about something else now- the meeting I'd had with Bellatrix last week.

"_The Dark Lord wishes for me to teach you elemental magic." She said distastefully, looking at me. "You will only be taught the most lethal of the elements. Fire and Earth." She said, circling me with an assessing gaze. _

"_The Dark Lord believes in your…abilities. I, however, believe it is a waste of time. It takes a certain amount of power, Weasley. Power that I honestly don't think you have."_

_She said, smiling coldly at me. _

_I chose to remain silent and wisely so. _

"_Your lessons will be every week. I expect for you to have mastered Fire by the end of October. Then, we begin on Earth." She said. "I have also taken the liberty of assigning you to monitor a particular snatcher by the name of Scabior. Him and that filthy half-breed can't be trusted." She spat, her eyes meeting mine with a mad glint in them. _

"_It will be done." I said emotionlessly. "Is that all?" _

_Bellatrix leveled a harsh glare at me. _

"_Return here next Wednesday." She said, exiting the room and leaving me to myself._

And that was my encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange. She accepted me, but she was still skeptical. She feared that I was trying to replace her and she hated that Voldemort wanted another progeny. Yet, I would let Bellatrix alone. _I was no match for her_ and she could easily kill me, despite all of the teachings of the Dark Lord.

I would learn from her. Meanwhile, I'd be monitoring a lower Death Eater named Scabior. Lestrange didn't like him; he was a half-blood. She also didn't like the half-breed Greyback. On that score, I agreed with her. I hadn't forgotten my vow. I would kill Greyback, in time. I was to "_monitor_" them and some of the other snatchers this weekend. We'd be attacking the village of Upper Flagley in Yorkshire.

"Ginny," someone said.

Upon looking up, I saw Luna. She still looked the same, just as eccentric as ever. I smiled.

"Hi, Luna. I wasn't ignoring you-"

"I know." She said light-heartedly, smiling at me. "The Wrackspurt are all around you, Ginny, I see them."

I smiled a small smile, wondering how long I'd be able to tolerate Luna's oddness. I turned and saw Neville, who was sitting quietly beside Luna, staring at me. Even though Neville and I had been in the D.A. with one another, he still behaved awkwardly around me because I was a Slytherin. He was intimidated by all Slytherins but who really cared.

"Hi, Neville." I said. "Did you both enjoy the summer?"

"It was alright." Neville said. "Saw my Uncle Algie and some of my cousins." I nodded, looking at Luna.

"Daddy and I went to Sweden. We didn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, so we came home. We didn't want to miss your brother's wedding. Thank you for remembering to invite me, Ginny." Luna said distantly, her gaze focused on the train window rather than me.

I smiled. "Luna, I wouldn't forget you. Why didn't you come, Neville?" I asked, staring at Neville, who balked under my gaze.

"Gran didn't want to be around a lot of people and she wouldn't let me go by myself." He answered awkwardly, looking at his hands rather than at me. "Do you know where Ron, Harry and Hermione are?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"They're off somewhere…doing things to fight _Him_." I shrugged, noticing their reaction.

"I wish we could help them." Luna said, her dreamy gaze focused on me. "Do you think we could help them somehow?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what we could do, except give Snape and the Carrows hell." I said mischievously, eliciting a smile from Neville and Luna.

"Sounds good to me." Neville said, "You both still have your D.A. galleons?"

Luna and I nodded. "Good. Maybe we could do something this weekend-"

"I can't this weekend, Neville, I'm sorry. Perhaps, on Monday. It'll be the first day of classes and all." I said.

Neville nodded and pulled out the Daily Prophet he was holding in his hands.

"I can't believe they're letting the Carrows teach. The female is teaching Muggle Studies and her brother, Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, frowning. "This is just…horrid."

I saw the expression on Neville's face; it was of anger and defiance. _Clearly, Neville Longbottom would be a problem for the Carrows this year_, I thought with a smile.

"Don't worry. We'll fight them every step of the way." I said honestly, staring out the window now.

* * *

><p>It was weird being the only Weasley at Hogwarts. I was truly alone now. I walked into the Great Hall, noticing the cold atmosphere here. The school was never cold; Hogwarts atmosphere was always warm and inviting. The castle now felt like a prison; it wasn't a sanctuary or a home anymore. We were trapped and every student who opposed Voldemort knew it.<p>

I took my seat at the Slytherin table, sitting beside Astoria. There was a lot of chatter at the Slytherin table, much more than all of the others combined. The atmosphere surrounding our table was that of cold arrogance. Why should the Slytherins fear this new change? They, after all, were safe.

Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts. I noticed how his cold black orbs swept the halls swiftly. His gaze, however, never found mine. He began to speak. I ignored him and focused on the Slytherins at the table. My eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, seeing how very changed he was. The old Malfoy exuded confidence; this new Malfoy, however, stank of weakness and fear. Our housemates avoided him like the plague, even those goons Crabbe and Goyle. He was truly alone now, just like me.

I actually saw Narcissa _and_ Lucius beg Bellatrix to allow Draco to return to school. She had done so reluctantly, looking at me rather thoughtfully. She wanted me to marry the boy, and I obviously knew her reasoning. Yet, I'd never marry him. Still, I felt sorry for him. I wondered, how long would he and his parents live?

When the food appeared before me, I began to eat. It wasn't long before I felt movement beside me. Upon looking up, I met the hazel green eyes of none other than Blaise Zabini.

"What is it, Zabini?" I asked, bored.

A smirk spread across Blaise's handsome face. Yes, even I could admit that he was very good-looking with his bronze skin and his tall, lean frame.

"Tut tut, Ginevra. That's no way to greet your fellow housemate. One would think that you're truly are a blood traitor after all." He said mockingly, smiling coldly at me.

His eyes lacked warmth, but I met them with a passive gaze of my own.

"Find someone else to annoy." I said silkily, sipping pumpkin juice out of my goblet.

Although I wasn't looking at Zabini, I could tell that he was smiling at me. Imagine my surprise when he ever so gently ran his fingers through my hair.

He leaned forward and whispered: "There's no other equal to the likes of you, Ginevra." He said.

It took everything in me not to react. When Blaise moved slightly away, I leveled a cold glare at him. He stood, throwing a smirk at me before he strutted further down the table, seating himself beside Daphne Greengrass, who was smiling at him like a female dog in heat. I began to eat my food again, not liking the reaction my body had to Zabini's closeness. I'd ignore him. He wasn't worth the time and energy.

"What was that about, Ginevra?" Astoria asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Zabini's wanting a new conquest. After all, he's easily seduced so many." I said, looking pointedly at Astoria. They did have a thing a while ago.

Astoria smirked at me. "I doubt that _you _could please the likes of Blaise."

I laughed. "I doubt Zabini's ability to even remotely sate me period." I said truthfully, smiling at Astoria, who raised a blonde eyebrow at my words.

"Well, we shall see." She said, looking at me knowingly.

I smirked. "No, we won't. But it will be amusing to watch his attempts to bed me." I said amusedly.

Together, Astoria and I momentarily watched Zabini with Daphne. Astoria smirked at me.

"Yes, that _will_ be interesting." She said. "I honestly hope you win, Ginevra." She drawled, her blue eyes meeting my brown and I saw that she was telling the truth.

Blaise Zabini had broken many Slytherin girls' hearts, albeit their hearts were cold anyway. Astoria was one of the girls he'd made a conquest of and left "high and dry", as Hermione would say.

At that moment, I knew I'd enjoy hurting Zabini.

* * *

><p>Classes started up again, but I wasn't looking forward to them. As usual, I spent a lot of time in the library. Neville and Luna would come in everyday or so and sit with me. Talking to them was alright, but they were a distraction from my research. I researched some of the most lethal spells I could find:<em> Cutting Hexes, Burn Curses, Bone-Shattering Curses and, my favorite, the Beheading Curse. <em>All I did was research now, partially because I somewhat feared Lestrange.

This weekend, I'd come across several interesting books in the library. Two, however, held my full attention. The first was titled _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_ and the other was named _Elemental_.

The second book occupied most of my time, especially since it was written in Runes that had to be translated. So far, I'd learned a lot about elemental magic. Bellatrix was right- it _did_ require a lot of power. Tampering with it foolishly was enough to get someone killed. I was most interested in creating lightning and typhoons. Bellatrix and Voldemort might underestimate the power of the other elements but I wouldn't. There were many spells in the heavy tome. I hoped I'd be able to master some of them by the end of the year.

"You're Ginny Weasley, right?" A small girl bearing the Slytherin crest asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at the girl aloofly. "What is it?" I asked sharply.

The girl seemed timid, very unlike a Slytherin.

"Headmaster Snape told me to give this to you." She said, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment toward me.

I took it from the girl, watching her walk away. I opened the letter, scanning it quickly. Snape expected me to meet him tonight but I couldn't. I had a meeting with Bellatrix.

Withdrawing my wand, I summoned Theodris and waited for her to arrive near the library window. I quickly scrawled a reply to Snape. Then, I opened the window and tied the parchment to Theodris's leg, watching the owl take off to deliver my message.

Snape could wait. Bellatrix simply wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"I will show you the wand movement." Bellatrix said, her voice clear and detached. "See if you can keep up. Work on channeling your magic more precisely. Most witches and wizards depend on their wands to do this for them. You must not. Watch closely, Weasley. I won't repeat myself." She said threateningly.<p>

"It's Ginevra." I spat coldly, watching Bellatrix smile mockingly at me. Yet, I could see a semblance of _approval _in the depths of her dark eyes.

Bellatrix began to move her wand in complex motions that I could barely follow. It took me thirty minutes to perfect the wand movements to her satisfaction. She then told me to perform the incantation _Ignis elementi_. I, however, knew there was more to just saying the incantation.

I closed my eyes, fighting every natural instinct in me to do so− especially around Lestrange. Then, I cleared my mind. It wasn't hard for me to do, being an accomplished Occlumens who no longer suffered from insomnia. In a matter of seconds, I was able to let go of all emotions. I then searched and found something that I was never able to sense before.

I sensed my magic; _I felt it_. I clutched my wand tighter and focused on the feeling of my magic. I silently willed it throughout my body and then through the wand itself. It felt completely free, but it also felt very frightening.

All I needed now was to think one thought and one thought alone. _Ignis elementi_.

From the moment the words left my mouth, I knew I'd somehow succeeded.

I felt my magic grow and, with it, the fire became stronger as I forced my magic to feed more power into the flame that now surrounded me. I willed the flame to encase me in a circle, growing ever more powerful. I was not afraid. As long as I controlled my magic, which gave power to the flame, then I'd be able to manipulate the fire. If I lost control of my magic, then I'd die.

I amplified my magic, feeling it heat my veins. It felt frighteningly good. It felt like…power. I then tapped into my magic, willing it to a calm. It finally settled to its normal level of activity, which was simply dormant without the help of a wand. I relaxed the shield on my emotions, feeling some of them return to the surface of my mind. When I was confident in my Occluding shields, I opened my eyes and looked at Bellatrix. Her expression made me want to laugh. Her gaze was full of wonder, puzzlement, and cruel envy. I was delighted because I had surprised us both.

"Who taught you?" She spat, rounding on me like a bat out of hell.

I schooled my features impassive. "I've been reading about Elemental magic, but the book barely mentions channeling magic wandlessly."

I slightly lowered my mental shields, hoping to fool her into thinking that I was telling the truth. Her mad, black eyes seemed satisfied by my answer. She walked away from me, looking at me calculatingly.

"Impressive." She said, a smirk donning her once beautiful face. "You can go. Don't forget- this weekend, you accompany the Snatchers." She said distastefully, leaving the vast chamber we were practicing in.

I felt a smile of pure joy on my face. I disillusioned my cloak, before donning it and leaving the room without a backward glance. As soon as I stepped outside Malfoy Manor, I touched my portkey and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I was in the library, reading about elemental magic again. Thankfully, I was alone for now. Yet, after a couple of minutes of reading nothing, I set the book aside and began reading <em>Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time<em>.

"Hello, Ginny." Luna said, sitting down across from me in the library.

"Hi." I smiled. "Have you thought of something we could do to annoy the Carrows?"

Luna looked distantly thoughtful for a moment. Then, she focused on me.

"Actually, the last time you were in here, you told Neville and I that Professor Dumbledore had willed Harry the Sword of Gryffindor." She said, her wide blue eyes fixed on me interestedly. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, he wouldn't've done that if it wasn't important. I think we should steal the sword." Luna said bluntly, shocking even me with her words.

I looked at Luna and frowned. "Getting our hands on that sword will be impossible. Even if we were able to get it out of the office, we'd never be able to get it out of the school."

Luna nodded, not caring about the truth in my words. "It is insane. Yet, that'll give us an edge when we try and steal it. No one would expect anyone to try and steal the impossible. It _could_ work." Luna said serenely, her gaze not wavering at all as she looked at me. I sighed, resigned to this stupidity.

"All right. Talk to Neville and we'll do this come Friday." I said, hoping Luna would leave me to myself.

She must've known that I wanted to be alone because she told me she'd see me later. I began reading _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_ again, dreading the meeting I had later with Snape.

* * *

><p>"And your lessons with Lestrange?" Snape drawled, his black gaze fixed on me. "I'm sure the woman is only capable of teaching torture."<p>

I smirked. "Yes, that's all she's capable of teaching." I lied, watching Snape's lip curl in disgust.

For some reason, I didn't want Snape to know what Bellatrix was teaching me. I couldn't afford for him to know everything about me.

"Your lessons with _me_ will be more constructive." He said, his tone bored. "I wonder, what would happen if I just… _Accio wand_."

I watched wide-eyed as my wand sped toward him. Snape smiled nastily at me, gloating in his little victory over me.

"How, then, would go about retrieving your wand, Ginevra?"

I glared coldly at him. "Give-me-my-wand. Now." I hissed.

Snape smirked and told me to come and get it. I narrowed my eyes at him but I focused. Focusing right now was crucial. I ignored Snape and his taunts, emptying myself of all emotion. I then felt for my magic and willed it throughout my body. With a flick of my hand, I sent the wand flying out of Snape's grasp and across the room to me. Snape looked at me, stunned. I smirked widely at him.

"Never touch my wand again." I threatened.

"How-"

"I don't know." I said flippantly. "Now, what did you want to teach me?" I asked, looking around Dumbledore's old office in a bored fashion.

The office seemed to be incredibly quiet. I narrowed my eyes at the portraits, knowing they'd all been silenced by my ability to do wandless magic. I focused my gaze on Snape, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

"Muggle fighting." He said with distaste. "It is highly barbaric. Yet, it is an advantage to have in battle, especially for a spy."

I nodded slowly. "So you were going to disarm me and then pummel me to the floor." I drawled, watching Snape's reaction closely.

He smirked; I cursed. _How dare he?_ It took everything in me not to _Crucio_ the obnoxious man. Snape drew his wand, charming the contents of Dumbledore's old office to move itself to the far corner of the room. When he was done, he smirked.

"You know, you can tell a lot about someone from how well they take the first blow." He drawled. I swallowed loudly.

Then, out of nowhere, he kicked me. I lay sprawled on the floor, looking up at him coldly. _He actually kicked me. _Snape's attack, however, didn't stop there. His black eyes were merciless. As soon as I looked up at him, I felt another kick that struck my right cheek. Immediately, I tasted blood as I collapsed flat onto the floor.

"Stop." I yelled but another blow collided with my stomach.

I could barely breathe now.

"Get up, Weasley. If I were another Death Eater, you'd be dead by now. Fight me." Snape hissed, his eyes stern and unrelenting.

When I saw him lift his leg to kick me again, I rolled out of the way and hastily scrambled off the floor. I was now standing, literally backed up into a wall. Forgetting that I had my wand, I held up my hand and wandlessly blasted him across the room. Snape landed hard on the desk, with one of Dumbledore's silver instruments stabbing him in his arm. Snape yanked the instrument out and leveled a glare at me. As soon as he stood to make his way over to me, I held up my hand again.

"No, Weasley. Wandless magic will drain you of energy in a duel. Fight, now." He said, advancing toward me.

I saw him throw a punch, but I dodged his blow. I, however, wasn't able to dodge the next one. His knee collided with my stomach.

"Fight back." He said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do.

Another stinging blow was delivered to my cheek. I fell onto the floor, my vision becoming dazed. I could hear yelling in the room, but I didn't know where it was coming from, nor could I tell what was being yelled. I crawled across the floor, trying to avoid another blow from Snape. When I saw his leg lift to strike me in my ribs, I miraculously was able to catch his leg and twist it, making him lose his balance. Snape fell onto the floor beside me and I tried to crawl away. As I moved, he grabbed my ankle and yanked _hard_. I screamed.

I moved my foot, kicking him in the face till he released me. Snape was now doubled over, clutching his bloodied nose rather than focusing on me. I stood and delivered a kick to his face, hearing him grunt in pain. I tried to kick him again, but he caught my leg and I fell onto the floor. He had me by the hair now; his chest was to my back.

His hands gripped my neck, as if he were going to break it.

"And this is how you kill someone." He hissed in my ear.

Before I could scream, he pushed my head roughly, releasing me. Then, he stood. I sighed in relief and then I looked up at Snape, somewhat _fearfully_. _Would he hit me again_? I couldn't be sure.

"Next Thursday - same time, same place." Snape drawled, dismissing me with a simple wave. I stood to leave.

"**That** is why you should've never become a Death Eater, Weasley." He spat, turning his back on me.

The portraits in Dumbledore's office looked on in outrage. I looked at Dumbledore's picture, seeing that his eyes weren't twinkling down at me. In fact, he looked extremely sad. I looked away. Before making my way out of the door, I turned around and spoke.

"Luna, Neville and I will be stealing the Sword of Gryffindor tomorrow." I said bluntly. "Make sure the Carrows don't punish them too harshly."

With that said, I left and walked straight to the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's pointed questions about who assaulted me. Once she fixed my lip and ankle, I walked out of the infirmary, leaving the worried woman to herself. I knew she'd blame the Carrows. _Well, at least one good thing had come out of this night, _I thought. _I definitely wouldn't need a sleeping potion to help me rest._

* * *

><p>Neville, Luna and I had failed to steal the sword. We were the talk of the school, and the Carrows were hell-bent on making an example out of us, especially Neville. Snape somehow worked everything to our advantage. We were warned and assigned a detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, searching for unicorns. Hagrid told us we were brave, but he advised us to never pull another stunt like that again. We were "lucky" and everyone knew it. On this night, I truly appreciated the courage of Neville Longbottom. I found myself liking Longbottom for his blazing defiance. I just hoped that it wouldn't get him killed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice seeing you again, pretty." Greyback said, leering at me. I glared coldly at him, drawing my wand lightning fast.<p>

"Step back, you filthy half-breed." I spat.

When Greyback looked as if he were going to attack me, I placed a full body-bind on him and _Crucio_-ed the werewolf. I loved his pain and his thrashing on the ground. I looked to Scabior, knowing he'd see Greyback and learn never to cross me. The half-blood unsuccessfully schooled his face to be impassive. After a minute of torturing the werewolf, I lifted the curse. Greyback barely stood; his body trembled everywhere.

"You answer to me on these raids. Do you understand now?" I said, watching the werewolf look at me murderously.

He looked away, no longer challenging me with his insolence. I pointed my wand at Scabior, waiting for an answer from him. He hastily nodded, looking at Greyback. I turned around, waiting for both of them to follow me down a street in the village of Upper Flagley. It was night and all seemed quiet.

I stopped outside of a home that seemingly looked empty. I walked up the path to the home. I could feel the magical wards surrounding the house. It was protected, but the protection was weak. I dismantled each ward, one by one, and entered the home, blasting the door off its hinges. The house looked vacated.

Turning to Greyback, I asked one simple question. "Is anyone here? Do you smell them?"

He sniffed the air and looked at me. "No one."

I nodded curtly, walking to the exit of the home.

"They must've fled." Scabior said matter-of-factly. "They can't be far."

I looked at him and scowled. "And you can't be certain about that. Forget them, there are others. They will have no home to return to." I said coldly, eliciting a frown from Scabior.

I pointed my wand at the house, watching it go up into flames. The house loudly exploded, waking up the entire village of Upper Flaggley. From next door, I could hear cries and screams. _It was my way of warning the village_. I looked to Scabior.

"Set off the Mark." I said, watching the half-blood obey my command.

"I want the others." Greyback said, his gaze hungry and delighted by the screams of the children from next door.

"You will have others but not them. Come, there is another we must visit." I said, this time walking up the road in the village.

I stopped upon seeing the home of Dedalus Diggle. He was a member of the Order, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Stay here." I ordered both Greyback and Scabior.

Before entering the house, I stunned Greyback, ensuring that he wouldn't attack any others in the village. Scabior looked at me, his gaze that of confusion.

I smirked. "Diggle is mine."

I left Scabior on the sidewalk, walking up to the house and feeling much stronger wards surrounding it. The wards, however, weren't strong enough to hold against me.

I placed a glamour charm on my face, taking the face of another woman with black hair and ocean blue eyes. I entered the home, seeing and hearing no one.

I made my way slowly up the stairs, wand drawn and fully alert. "_Point me_."

The wand spun in my hand, indicating a door straight ahead of me. I blasted the door open to the room, entering it with my wand held high and ready.

"Come out, Diggle." I yelled. "Now."

It didn't take me long to find him and his wife. They were hiding underneath a trapdoor in their room.

"Get up. We don't have much time-"

"_Stupefy. Stupefy._"

I summoned Diggle's wand, putting an end to his spell casting.

"Like I said, we don't have much time. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you escape. Now listen." I said, looking at Diggle and his wife. Both seemed appalled and frightened.

"You and your wife will apparate to Cornwall. You will go to Godolphin Road in Helston. Take the road far north and you'll find Bill Weasley's cottage. I will set fire to your home- that way, no one will ever find any bodies. I'm going to perform the killing curse twice. This has to look believable." I said, watching the startled expressions of Diggle and his wife.

They nodded and I told them both to stand near the window, knowing Scabior and the entire village would see what I was about to do.

"I'm not going to hit you with the curse, I promise. At the end of each light, I'll need for you both to fall. Then apparate away and never come here again. They'll think you're dead. Go to Bill, he'll help you. Ma'am, start screaming." I said hurriedly, looking at Diggle's wife.

She nodded and yelled loudly, and I pointed my wand at her husband and said the Curse.

Instantly, green light filled the house. The curse struck the wall a couple of inches away from Diggle. He fell to the floor and stayed there. I looked to the wife, who was still visible in the window for all to see. She wasn't playing anymore; her screams were real. I nodded at her and performed the curse a second time, watching the light fill the entire house. She too fell to floor.

"Go and don't come back till the war ends."

They nodded and Diggle himself looked at me. "Thank you…so much. Thank you." I nodded.

"Go." I said quickly. "Go, now."

Again, they nodded. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, till I was outside the house. I saw many outside, scared to death of what they thought they saw happen. I pointed my wand at the home and set it on fire, watching as the blaze grew more and more powerful. I then leveled my wand at the spectators and blasted the street apart. They all ran back into their homes. I walked over to Greyback, reviving him. Scabior looked at me, his gaze impressed but _fearful_.

"I think we're done for tonight." I said coldly, daring either Scabior or Greyback to challenge me. They didn't.

I pointed my wand up at the sky. "Morsmorde."

With that done, I apparated away from Yorkshire and to the village of Hogsmeade. Obviously, it wasn't empty. Since I was a Death Eater, _my_ portkeying into Hogsmeade didn't disturb the _Caterwauling Charm_ meant for all other intruders. I walked to an alley and hastily changed out of my Death Eater robes. Afterward, I walked up to the castle, wondering what would happen next week. I knew one thing and one thing for sure: _I wouldn't watch idly as Snatchers slaughtered innocents. I would save as many as I could_.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday evening and I was sitting on my bed. Thankfully, Astoria was gone. Theodore Nott, however, wasn't. He'd grown taller this summer, and something about his demeanor seemed more pleasant, less harsh.<p>

"You have been avoiding me, Ginevra." He said, looking at me with an assessing gaze.

I scoffed. "I've been busy, Theo."

Nott smirked. "Certainly. Is that why you didn't visit me this summer?"

I sighed and answered truthfully. "It was nearly impossible for me to get away. But I might make it up to you, if you like."

Theodore shook his head. "Still a temptress I see. Poor Zabini. I think he really fancies you."

I shrugged. "Let's talk about something more important than Zabini, hmm." I said. "Let's talk about the reason you came to visit me."

Nott sighed irately, glaring at me like I'd took away his favorite toy. "I wrote to her, but I haven't met her yet. She responded and told me everything I ever wanted to know. I can't wait to meet her." He said, his voice thoughtful and distant.

He could only be talking about his mother. I nodded. "You will - just give it time. Your father doesn't know, does he?"

Theodore shook his head. "No. I don't know if I can trust Father with this." He said softly, more to himself than to me.

I nodded. "Well, then, don't." I said, squeezing Theodore's hand gently.

Nott looked into my eyes searchingly. Then, he smiled a small smile at me. He stood and turned around before leaving my dorm.

"I'll see you around, Ginevra." He drawled. "I just came to say that I owe you, but I have a feeling like you've used me more than I've used you."

I smirked. "Never, Theo."

Nott narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled, watching Theodore hastily make his way out of the room. Lying back on my bed, I couldn't help but think that this wasn't a bad way to begin the week.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had me re-doing the <em>Ignis elementi<em> spell, when we were loudly interrupted. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at Yaxley.

"I know the location of the Order of the Phoenix. I can reveal it to my Lord, now." Yaxley said, his harsh features confident and overly pleased with himself.

Upon hearing his words, my insides froze cold. Still, I had to ask.

"And how did you get into their Headquarters?" I asked, knowing there was only one way he could've possibly gotten in.

"When Potter, the blood traitor and the mudblood infiltrated the Ministry today-"

"WHAT?" Bellatrix howled, her eyes wide and fixed on Yaxley, who clearly didn't like being interrupted.

"They came to the Ministry. Why, I do not know, but they came. I had them. I grabbed onto the mudblood while she was apparating away. She took me there." Yaxley said, swearing afterward.

"Where is Potter?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes flashing dangerously at Yaxley.

"I don't know, but at least we know where the Headquarter to the Order-"

Yaxley screamed and fell onto the floor, twitching. But it wasn't Bellatrix who'd cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. It was _I_.

"The Dark Lord cares not about the filthy Order." I spat. "You mean to tell me that you had Potter and you let him go. _Crucio_." I hissed, leaving the curse on Yaxley for a good thirty-five seconds. Afterward, he lay on the floor, panting and twitching.

"The Dark Lord will be told of your failure." I said coldly. "How could you let him escape? Did you betray us? Did you turn your back on Potter and let him go?" I yelled at him.

The accusation itself was more than enough. When the words left my mouth, Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously. She pointed her wand at Yaxley. The man began screaming again, twitching on the floor violently. She knelt beside him and used Legilimency, raping his mind harshly for the truth. She roughly shoved his head away and stood up with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, he hasn't betrayed our Master." She hissed. "I saw that much in his worthless mind." She spat, glaring down at him. The door to the vast chamber opened and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. I ignored them, focusing only on Yaxley and Bellatrix.

"Master will learn of this. Get out of my sight, before I kill you myself." She threatened, glaring murderously at Yaxley.

The man scrambled off the floor and out of the chamber. "Idiot." I said irately.

Bellatrix shook her head, and then turned her attention to her sister and brother-in-law.

"The fool let Potter escape." She said viciously. The Malfoys, however, didn't care about Yaxley. They looked at me, their eyes narrowed and cold. Bellatrix turned to me and smiled madly. Torturing someone had lifted her spirits.

"Again." She ordered, referring to the _Ignis elementi_ spell.

I closed my eyes and performed the elemental magic, amplifying it more this time. I watched the flames circle me, _but they still weren't as high as I'd like them to be_. When I felt myself losing energy, I willed my magic to a calm and watched the fire immediately die. The Malfoys stared, wide-eyed and pale at me. Bellatrix, however, was impressed. She smirked, her dark eyes holding a mad gleam only Voldemort could completely fathom.

"Next week, we'll see how you manage Earth." She said, indicating that my lesson was over. I smirked, walking past the Malfoys as I left the vast chamber.

It took me no time to reach outdoors. I wondered, _could I apparate away_? I had a fear of apparating. I didn't want to splinch myself. Still, I had to try. I'd postponed it long enough. I closed my eyes and focused on the village of Hogsmeade. Instantly, I felt the unpleasant sensation. When it was over, I opened my eyes, feeling no pain. I sighed in relief.

"Oy, you're not supposed to be breakin' curfew." I heard a rough voice yell. It was another Death Eater. When he came close enough to me, I pointed my wand at his heart.

"Curfew does _not _apply to _me_. Move." I spat, watching the idiot nod stupidly and walk away.

I made my way up to the castle, immediately heading to Snape's office. He would need to know that the Order headquarters had been discovered. He'd also need to know that Yaxley was in a lot of trouble with the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>I was in the library again, thinking about how the trio were faring. <em>Why did they risk going to the Ministry? What were they thinking? <em>There must've been a legitimate reason. At least, I hoped there was. I began adding onto the essay that McGonagall had set us. Five more inches and I'd be done with this pathetic assignment.

"Someone's focusing rather hard." I didn't even need to look up. I knew it was _Zabini_.

"Piss off."

He smirked, sitting down next to me. "Now, why would I want to do that?" He asked, licking his bottom lip as he stared at the side of my face.

I glared at him. "If you don't want me to curse your goods, then I suggest you leave me alone."

"Come now, Ginevra, we both know you wouldn't want to do _that_." He said arrogantly. "Haven't you ever heard of playing nicely?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't play, Zabini."

He smirked mischievously. "Clearly."

I fought the urge to smile. "Don't you understand what go away means? Find someone else who actually cares about satisfying your pathetic little appetite." I drawled.

Zabini's smirk widened. "You can do better than that, Ginevra. That was very disappointing." He said, moving closer towards me in his chair.

"You know, I can show you how healthy my appetite is." He said mischievously, delivering a quick kiss to the side of my face. I glared at him.

"Zabini, just go away."

I thought Blaise would send me another smile; instead, his eyes narrowed at me.

"So I have to go away, but Nott can come anytime he pleases." He spat, looking at me coldly.

"Yes, he can. He at least means something. Don't presume that you actually matter, Zabini, because you don't. As a matter of fact, you are nothing to me. You know, I think _I'll_ leave." I hissed coldly, standing up and snatching my books off the table.

Zabini didn't seem deterred. A smirk donned his face and, before I knew it, hands had planted themselves firmly on each side of my waist, yanking me backward, till I sat on something very solid. I was in his lap and his arms were snaked around my waist, holding me firmly. Struggling only made Blaise more happier. His laughter was dark, as his hazel green eyes roamed my face.

"You just wait when I get up-"

Blaise smirked. "Save the idle threats, my little blood traitor. Now, I'm going to prove to you why I'm at least _something _to you." He said, kissing me firmly on the mouth.

Zabini surprised me, not only with the kiss but with the way he kissed me. He didn't try to force his tongue through my lips. He wanted me to grant him entrance. He was massaging my lower lip with his tongue. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd allowed him entrance. I felt him smirk, but I also felt him deepen the kiss. And despite myself, I enjoyed every bit of it. Immediately, I quit kissing him, feeling my heart racing. At first, Zabini seemed out of breath with a very hungry gaze in his eyes. Then, his composure calmed and he smirked at me.

"You make me sick." I spat.

"No, I make you want me." He arrogantly replied, a cocky grin on his face. "You may go now." He said, dismissing me a wave.

As soon as I stood, I smacked him across the face. "Never try that again." I hissed, storming out of the library and to my dorm room.

* * *

><p>I was at dinner in the Great Hall now, replaying what had happened between Blaise and I yesterday afternoon. He was insufferable. Why did I lose control like that? What the hell was wrong with me? I began eating pie, focusing only on the dessert. I would just have to stay away from Zabini because the arrogant prick had a point. He did make me want him and that simply would not do at all. I felt someone sit down beside me. Upon looking up, I saw that it was Nott.<p>

"What is it, Theo?"

Nott smirked. "Someone's in a rotten mood. You're supposed to say, 'how are you, old friend'?"

I smiled, shaking my head at Nott's antics. "Seriously, what is it?"

Theodore smirked. "Rumors about you and Zabini are flying around. Some first years glimpsed you in the library yesterday, kissing and then smacking him. People don't know what to think. Most think you're cheating on the great Harry Potter."

I groaned, all the while not missing that mocking tone of Nott's. "Damn it."

Theodore smirked. "You better hope Potter and his little friends don't believe a word of it, Ginevra. And do the smart thing: Stay away from Zabini− at least, when you're outside of Slytherin territory." He whispered, getting up and moving up the table near Millicent Bulstrode.

I was done with my dinner now. How could I eat after hearing something like that? I got up and walked out of the Great Hall, heading to the library. I was deep in thought, but even my pensive mood couldn't distract me from the fact that I was being followed. I turned a corner and waited, barely hearing the footsteps behind me. As soon as I saw a foot cross the corner, I grabbed the person and shoved them hard against the wall. Immediately, I was shoved back.

"Malfoy." I said, surprised. "Why were _you _following me?" I spat, drawing my wand on him.

Malfoy seemed to pale even further. "I just wanted to talk to you." He said, his voice lacking any sort of threat or arrogance.

"Then, come. My room will do just fine." I said, knowing that we couldn't be seen together.

Malfoy nodded and followed me. It took us no time to get there. I locked the door and silenced the room.

"What is it?" I asked with an assessing gaze.

"Are you going to obey my aunt-"

"I only obey the Dark Lord." I said, watching Malfoy pale. "You're worried about this supposed marriage between us. I don't think it'll happen, Malfoy. You saw _His_ reaction. Clearly, _he _doesn't want that for us."

Malfoy nodded and released a shaky breath. He really didn't look like himself. He was too skinny, too pale, and too afraid. He was everything a Malfoy shouldn't be.

"My family depends on that… marriage between us…in case _He_, you know. I don't want…but if it'll save my parents-"

I narrowed my eyes at Malfoy.

"Don't think I don't know what Dumbledore offered you moments before his death, Malfoy." I spat. "He offered you and your parents sanctuary. You refused, and now you're all miserable. You're all getting what you justly deserve. I hope the Malfoys rot in hell, where you all belong. Get out!"

Malfoy didn't make an effort to leave my room. He looked up at me and his grey eyes were no longer cold but almost pleading.

"You don't understand…you can't understand. They were already in the castle. I wanted him to help me, _I did_. But how were we going to make it down the stairs. You saw them! Death Eaters were everywhere and the Order was distracted. If I'd taken his offer, they would've known. They would've told _Him _and he would've killed my parents before Dumbledore could've ever gotten to them. I just couldn't…I couldn't."

I conceded that there was a lot of truth to his words. "Are you trying to convince me to marry you - just to save your family?"

Malfoy sighed. "I don't know why I'm even here. I just…I'm hoping that I can at least talk to someone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I knew they were a lie. I used Legilimens on him, knowing that he was an alright Occlumens. Yet, his mental shields didn't hold against me.

"The only reason you sought me out was to obey your mother. She wants you to befriend me." I said coldly, watching his eyes widen at my words. "Malfoy, you chose our side. If you and your parents don't like casting your lot with ours, then change sides because that's the only way you and your parents will survive this war and you _know_ that. But know this without a shred of doubt: The day the Malfoys change their loyalties is the day you all become my mortal enemy. The decision is yours and your parents."

Malfoy paled and his grey eyes searched mine. "Will you tell aunt-"

"Tell Bella that you're thinking about betrayal - no." I responded. "We are Slytherins after all; we're very keen on self-preservation. But I see how you and your family are around Master, and I say that it's time for the Malfoys to decide which side they're really on." I said, walking to my room door and opening it for him to leave.

Malfoy looked completely lost. Yet, he stood and walked out of my room without a backward glance. I slammed my door, relaxing my full body weight against it. I hoped I'd made Malfoy doubt his loyalties to the Dark Lord, while simultaneously avoiding suspicion about my allegiances. Only time would tell the Malfoys' fate, and the fate of all others in this war.

* * *

><p>Neville, Luna and I were in the library discussing Hogwarts much changed curriculum. I assumed they hadn't heard or believed that I'd kissed Zabini, who I was avoiding now. Since they hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't mention it.<p>

"I had a detention with Carrow yesterday." Neville said, referring to Amycus. "He lost his temper and did this." Neville said, pointing to his black eye.

Luna smiled proudly at Neville. "He didn't like the prank we'd pulled a couple of days ago."

Neville and I smiled, knowing that Luna was talking about the day we'd graffiti the walls with _Dumbledore's Army: Now Recruiting_. Part of me knew that it was dangerous to encourage Neville and Luna, but there was a greater part of me that needed them to believe that I wasn't a traitor. To be honest, being around Neville and Luna made me feel exceptionally good. They made me feel normal.

"No, he didn't like that at all. He would've had Goyle _Crucio_ me, if it weren't for McGonagall interfering. After she left, he threatened my Gran and I decided to write home and warn her."

I frowned and bit my lower lip. "Guys, maybe we should stop. I mean, they're threatening your Gran, Neville. And Luna, your Dad's telling the truth about the Death Eaters in the _Quibbler_. Maybe we shouldn't provoke them so much. We should tone this down, before someone gets hurt or worse."

Neville and Luna looked defiant. I sighed.

"Guys, just think about it. I hate the Carrows too, but they could cause a lot of damage. Take it from a Slytherin: You pick and choose your battles. What we're doing now is borderline stupid, not brave. We have to calm down."

Neville frowned, his eyes glinting rebelliously. "No, they're not scaring me into silence."

I looked at him stonily. "And damn the consequences?" I asked. "You _know _what they can do."

Neville was silenced then. He looked at Luna, who seemed unperturbed by our conversation. He looked at me and answered.

"I know, Gin. But people have to see…they have to know that _this _isn't the way. Hogwarts has to see us resist. That's just the way it has to be." He said, standing up to leave with Luna. "We'll see you around, Gin." He said, with Luna and him waving bye to me.

I watched them leave, wondering if the Longbottoms would survive Christmas?

* * *

><p>I was in DADA, which should've been called the Dark Arts class. We were learning how to cast the Unforgivables again. Carrow wasn't satisfied with the class's progress. Certainly, we Slytherins had mastered the spell well. Every spider placed before us was either weak from torture or as dead as ever. I refused to do the curses in front of students for obvious reasons. This didn't bode well with Carrow. He rounded on me, grabbing me by the arm and steering me into the corridor.<p>

"Do the curse, girl, or I'll have one of the students practice on you." He spat, spittle hitting my face.

I drew my wand on him and pointed it to his neck, making sure that it delved deep into his skin.

"I could kill you in a matter of seconds, Amycus. Do not threaten me." I hissed coldly, first silencing him and then placing the Cruciatus Curse on him momentarily. I watched him stand afterward, trembling from the aftereffects of the curse. I then cancelled the silencing charm.

"I will not do it. You know why. Now, tell everyone that I'll be serving a detention with you tonight." I said, snatching the door to the classroom open and entering the room.

Moments later, Carrow entered the class and declared that he'd given me a detention for my insolence. Everyone knew what a detention really meant. He avoided my gaze and took his anger out on the Gryffindors. I noticed how our interaction had drawn much attention, which I never wanted. _Thank goodness Neville's not in this class._

When class was over, I left quickly, making my way to the dorm. In six hours, I had getting my ass kicked by Snape to look forward to. Then, afterward, I had a detention with Carrow.

* * *

><p>There was now a week and a half till Christmas. I was in Snape's office, just talking to the man for once.<p>

"No one has heard from _Him_. Have _you_?" I asked.

"Briefly, yes. He's still searching for the wand." Snape drawled. "I believe he found Gregorovitch. He did not say; he didn't need to. The man is dead."

I nodded, wondering what Voldemort would do next. "He's been seen abroad. Everywhere he goes, he leaves bodies."

Snape's lip thinned, knowing my words to be the truth. "He contacted me and told me to keep an eye on Hogwarts. He hopes Potter may risk coming here, but the fool isn't that stupid- I hope."

"Harry _will _have to come here, if you don't find a way to give him the sword." I said spitefully.

"_You_ were the one responsible for devising a plan to track them. _You_ failed. If he risks everything for the sword, it'll be because of your stupidity." He spat, glaring at me like he wanted to throttle me right now at this moment.

Snape's words silenced me and I felt the muscles in my stomach clench terrible. _He was right. I had failed_.

"Well, at least we still have time. You didn't put the real sword in Lestrange's vault, so we should be okay. I just hope we get lucky and find Harry. He needs that sword." I sighed, glancing up at Dumbledore's portrait, which was tuning into our conversation.

"Tell me something I don't know, Weasley." Snape drawled. And just at that moment, Phineas Nigellus appeared in his portrait and yelled urgently at us both.

"Headmaster! Potter, the mudblood-"

"Do _not_ use that word." Snape spat. "Continue."

"Potter, Weasley and the _muggle-born_ girl just summoned me. I do not know of their whereabouts. However, they should _now _know the significance of the sword. Clearly, they're searching for it." Nigellus finished snidely.

Snape's gaze fell on me, and he looked thoughtful. I smiled, relief written across my face.

"Hermione took his portrait. That girl's a genius." I said, then turning around to face Nigellus, I addressed him. "Make sure you listen in to their conversations from now on. They might let slip where they are."

Phineas Nigellus glared coldly at me. "I do not take orders from students." He spat.

"Just do it." Snape said, smirking to himself. "Our fortune has changed. Perhaps we will be able to give Potter the sword after all."

Dumbledore's portrait spoke then. "Good. Very good! Do not forget, Severus, that the sword must be taken under conditions of need and valor- and he must not know that you give it. If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him-"

"I know," Snape said curtly, looking at me thoughtfully. "We don't know his location yet."

I smirked. "But with a little extra luck, we will."

Snape smirked. "Let's just hope that our luck doesn't run out."

And when he sat down to continue our evening discussion, I couldn't help but hope for the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Despite Snape's best efforts to convince me to stop the "nonsense" that Luna, Neville and I were doing, I simply wouldn't. The man found it very annoying, which is partially why I enjoyed doing it so much. Snape had publicly banned me from Hogsmeade. He also reinstated Umbridge's old decree, forbidding gatherings of three or more students or any unofficial student societies. Others were slowly, but surely, following our lead. Dumbledore's Army had risen.<p>

Neville, Luna and I were now on the train headed home for Christmas. I needed to stay at Hogwarts, but my parents had insisted that I come home. Neville and Luna looked forward to the holiday and with good reason.

"I can't wait to see Gran and tell her the things we've been up to."

"I can't wait to see the horn Daddy got me for Christmas. It's the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna said enthusiastically.

And just when I was about to roll my eyes at Luna's eccentricities, the train jolted violently to a halt. I was thrown forward, landing on top of Luna in a great heap. Turning to face the door, I saw a person- a well-built man, by the looks of it -looking directly into our compartment. The door opened and the man, wearing Death Eater robes and a mask, entered the compartment with his wand held aloft. When I drew my wand to further stop him from entering the carriage, he threw a red light at me that I couldn't dodge because the train jolted again. One moment, I was seeing and the next, I saw no more. Later, when I opened my eyes, I looked around the carriage. _I'd been stunned_. My eyes then fell on Theodore.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

Nott sneered at me but answered. "I revived you, Weasley. The least you could do is say thanks."

"Thanks. Now, get out." I said. Neville and I both watched him walk to the compartment door.

He turned around and spoke. "Your little friend is gone. They took her just now." He said snidely, leaving the compartment with a smirk.

I looked at Neville, hoping that Theodore was wrong. Neville had a very frightened expression on his face.

He finally spoke. "They stunned us both and they took her. She's gone." Neville said shakily, collapsing back onto the seat with a petrified facial expression.

I sighed, looking out the window rather than at Neville. I'd failed Luna. They shouldn't've ever taken her. And I began thinking more and more as the train ride progressed in absolute silence.

_How many others would I fail? How many others would die because of my stupidity?_

When the train ground to a halt and my Dad greeted me with a smile, I couldn't smile back. I simply wanted to go home.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Call To Battle

Chapter 13 (A Call To Battle)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing.

_Special thanks to **Reviewers** and all readers. Love you all. _

* * *

><p>Christmas had passed very fast. Bill didn't come over, claiming that he wanted to spend the holiday with Fleur. I ignored that fact and instead wondered where Luna was. Was she taken to Azkaban too? The Death Eaters hardly mentioned Luna at all. Whenever she was referred to, they'd call her Luna the loony lunatic. I wondered how she was faring, and I wanted to help her escape but I just wouldn't risk it.<p>

Christmas passed and I was allowed to return to Hogwarts. Upon returning, I accompanied Scabior and Greyback on yet another excursion. I remembered the events of that night very clearly.

"_Over here! Found four of 'em. Hurry up!" Scabior yelled. Immediately, I heard the sound of curses being fired. _

_Greyback tried to run past me, after hearing Scabior. As soon as he passed , I stunned him, watching him crumple to the ground. Then, I obliviated him. I looked around the woods, making sure no other Snatchers were near us. I sighed, thankful that we were truly alone. I glamoured my face, taking the features of the black-haired woman with ocean blue eyes. Then, I walked over to Scabior and saw a lot: There was a goblin, Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas firing spells at Scabior, who was ducking everything sent his way. I stunned him, making sure Thomas and Tonks both saw me. _

_Upon noticing my attire, they immediately began to attack. I conjured a shield, quickly stunning Tonks. Thomas was easy to disarm; he was distracted by Tonks defeat. Looking around, I saw three others: Another goblin and another man. I looked at Thomas and spoke: _

"_I mean you no harm. I'm here to help you, but we must act quickly. There are others and they're on the way." _

_Then, I walked over to the other unconscious man, reviving him and the goblin near him. _

_Looking at the wizard I'd just revived, I spoke to him. "Get Tonks and the goblin out of here. Go!" I yelled, watching the man stand and walk toward the goblin. _

_I levitated Tonks body over to him and I spoke again. _

"_Go to the graveyard in Tinworth, Cornwall. I will help you from there." I said, seeing the man nod and disappear with Tonks and one of the goblins. _

_I turned around, facing Thomas and the other goblin. _

"_Can you apparate?" I asked quickly, hearing something too close for comfort. _

_Dean shook his head no. I swore. I could hear others coming__-__ a whole lot of others. I looked at Dean. _

"_Trust me, no matter what." I said, watching him nod his head curtly. "Stupefy." _

_Thomas fell beside the goblin, unconscious and still. I quickly ran over to Scabior, obliviating and reviving him quickly. When he came to, his eyes were unfocused and glassy. _

"_What happened? Where are we?" _

"_We're hunting. You did good, Scabior. We caught two." I said, watching as a stupid grin spread across Scabior's face. "You yelled for aid and I came. I saw the boy stun you, but I took care of him and the goblin." _

_Scabior rose off of the ground, walking over to Thomas and the goblin. Then, four other snatchers, with Greyback, arrived at the scene. _

"_Revive them, Scabior. We'll see how much the Malfoys will give you for them." I said, watching the other snatchers carefully before they decided to do something stupid. Dean looked at me, betrayal etched across his face. Yet, the look I gave him told him to remain silent and he did. _

"_We won't get much." Greyback said, his gaze hungry for a kill. "Lets just kill them." _

_I glared at the werewolf. "Don't make me repeat myself." I threatened, glancing at Scabior who nodded. _

_Scabior grabbed Thomas and the goblin, disapparating to the Malfoys estate. I wasn't far behind him, along with Greyback. We left the other snatchers to themselves, caring not for them. Upon entering the Manor, I ordered Thomas and the goblin to move. _

_Turning around to face Scabior and Greyback, I said: "Make sure you both receive your payment." _

_With that said, I forced Dean and the goblin to walk to the manor dungeons at wand point. When we were away from the others, Dean spoke. _

"_Who are you? What are you doing? You said you'd help me." He said accusingly. _

_I glared at the boy. "Be silent. I am helping you__-__ you're not dead. You'll be detained here for a while. I'll check up on you as often as I can. They won't kill you, at least, not yet. Just don't anger them too much. Here." I said, opening the cell to deposit both Thomas and the goblin inside. _

_I could see that the goblin was very injured. I quickly shut the cell door and leaned up against the bars, whispering to Thomas. _

"_It will take time but I will come back for you and the goblin." I said, turning around to leave. _

_And just before I left the dungeons, I saw two figures that I immediately recognized. Mr. Ollivander, who obviously had been moved from Lestrange Manor and Luna. I sighed, relieved to see her dirty but well. Thank goodness she wasn't in Azkaban. It wasn't long before I left Malfoy Manor, very thankful that I didn't see Bellatrix anywhere. _

_Immediately, I apparated to the graveyard in Tinworth. Upon looking around, I saw no one. I wondered, had they waited or had they left? Just when I was about to leave, I saw a man lean slightly out from behind a tree. I walked over to him slowly and stopped before him. _

"_What's your name?" I asked. _

_I didn't recognize him. He looked worn, old and tired. _

"_Dirk Creswell." He replied. "This is Gornuk, and you know Ted Tonks. Where is Dean and Griphook?" He asked, his gaze worried over his comrades. _

"_Come, we'll go in the mausoleum." I said, watching as Ted Tonks and the others followed me inside the rather spacious building. _

"_Who are you?" Tonks asked. _

"_I won't answer that and I don't have much time." I responded, afterward looking at Cresswell. "You all have been running for a while now, but you can't run forever. I can help you there. I can make it where no one will ever find you again, besides me of course."_

_Tonks and the injured globin frowned. Cresswell spoke. "What do you mean?" _

"_The Fidelius Charm. I'll perform it here, right now. It's the only way to guarantee your safety." _

"_Where are the others?" Gornuk asked, although I could tell that he only cared about the other goblin, Griphook. _

"_They're safe. What's your decision?" My words were met with silence. _

_Finally, Ted Tonks spoke. "Do it." _

_I nodded, performing the charm quickly. I looked at Tonks and Cresswell. _

"_A house elf will tend to your daily needs: Food, water, the necessities. There is no plumbing in here, but you'll have to improvise with magic. There are snatchers in Tinworth, so try not to go outside too much. You don't want to draw a lot of attention." I said. _

_Then, I summoned Twinky. Immediately, she apparated to me and bowed. _

"_Twinky, would you please help them as often as you can? Bring them food, water, and whatever they may need when they'll need it. Please, I'd appreciate it." I said, looking at the elf for help. _

_Twinky nodded her head enthusiastically. "Anything for you, mizz__-__"_

_I was glad that she recognized me beneath the glamour, and I was grateful that she knew not to say my real name. I thanked her and focused on the men and the goblin before me._

"_If you ever need me, Twinky will summon me." I said with a finality, walking to the mausoleum door. Before leaving, I turned around and spoke to them all. _

"_Good luck." _

_And with that said and done, I was gone. _

That was a week ago. I wasn't able to visit Gornuk, Tonks and Cresswell again; however, I planned to check up on them soon. The Christmas holiday was uneventful in many ways, with the exception of another event.

Snape was able to give the sword to Harry.

He didn't go into details but all that mattered was that Harry now had the sword to destroy horcruxes. I breathed easier, feeling hope swell within me.

I was in the library now, reading _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_. I wondered would Neville visit me today? Ever since our return, he'd secluded himself. He obviously missed Luna and worried over her often. Luna's absence didn't calm Neville down; quite the contrary actually. He put all of his energy into fighting the Carrows and Snape's new regime. He was gaining incredible ground- so much, in fact, that I truly feared for the boy's life. He wouldn't be stopped by anything.

"Every time I see you, you look thoughtful." I heard from behind me.

"Well, Zabini, I like to think. You should try it sometime. It does the mind wonders." I drawled.

Blaise smirked and sat down beside me. "Ginevra, my thought capacity is above reproach. I'll have you know that I spend a lot of time thinking about the many things I could do to you." He whispered into my ear, kissing it softly.

I pushed him backward, looking around the library to make sure that no one saw us together. Afterward, I glared at Zabini.

"Stay away from me, Zabini."

"Never."

"Just…what can I do to make you go away?" I asked irately.

Zabini smirked. "You really wanna know?" He asked, mocking me with his devilish smile.

I glared, waiting for him to continue. He began laughing at my impatience, which caused me to hit him hard on his leg. He calmed down, smirking at me.

"I'll have to sort out your abusive tendencies later. What I want from you, Ginevra, is a date. Just one." He said roguishly, smiling suggestively at me.

"Fine. Now, go away." I snapped, focusing on the book rather than Zabini.

Yet, I couldn't be rid of him so easily. "Are you still banned from Hogsmeade?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

I threw him an impassive gaze that clearly said, 'you're still here'. Nevertheless, I answered.

"Yes, which is why I look forward to seeing what you… come up with."

He didn't seemed deterred at all. Instead, he smiled and leaned even closer to me.

"Don't worry, my little blood traitor. You'll be satisfied." He said, planting a quick kiss on my cheek, before getting up and leaving me to myself.

Despite my annoyance toward Blaise, I did look forward to whatever he had planned.

* * *

><p>I was in Snape's office. We had just finished what he liked to call training. I wasn't quite as tired as I used to be, nor was I as bruised. At the end of every training session, he'd heal me with his wand or some potion he had in Dumbledore's office. Training there was very interesting, especially with the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses screaming pointers at me to use against Snape. Still - despite all of their - help, I'd never beaten Snape. Never.<p>

I was seated in the chair before Dumbledore's old desk, watching Snape lord his victory over me. He needn't say anything; his smirk proved how overly pleased with himself he was. I wanted to curse his greasy head bald.

"Did you meet with Lestrange yesterday?"

I shook my head no. He responded. "I thought as much. Do you know what she chose to do instead?" He asked, sitting down after he'd rearranged everything in the office properly.

I sighed. "Why don't you just say it already?"

"She went to Gaddley and murdered a muggle family of five, among others." He said bluntly, gauging my reaction to his words.

Understanding dawned on me. This was the reason why Bellatrix had cancelled my lessons. _To kill__-__ always to kill_.

"I should've known she'd cancel for something like that." I said.

Snape seemed indifferent to my words. However, he still looked at me calculatingly.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at me like that?" I asked irately.

He smirked but didn't answer me. Instead, he changed the subject. "How are your wandless abilites progressing?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I try not to use wandless magic too much. It tends to drain me, after a while. Why? Should I be practicing?"

Snape looked at me like I was a fool. "I would've thought the answer to that question obvious. It is an advantage to have. Of course you should practice." He sneered.

I shook my head and sighed. "Whatever you say. I'm leaving now. Is there anything else?"

Snape sneered at me again. This time, however, his expression wasn't as hostile as before.

"Just go." He said, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. I threw one last smirk at him, before leaving his office.

* * *

><p>Upon entering my dorm after talking with Snape, I found the room lit with candle light. Immediately, I drew my wand and searched the room.<p>

"_Homenum Revelio_." I whispered, and immediately I saw Zabini.

He walked toward me with a smirk on his face. _Typical Blaise_.

"I know these are times of war, Ginevra, but seriously-"

"What are you doing in my room?" I spat.

A charming smile then lit up his face, a smile that nearly made me forget why I was so frustrated with him in the first place.

He responded. "I told you we have a date." He said simply.

I looked around the room. "And this is our date?"

Zabini smirked at me and replied: "Very good, Ginevra." He said snidely.

In my head, I swore to myself. Why did I always say idiotic things around him? As if he could read my thoughts, Blaise's smirk widened.

"I've worked everything out with Astoria. She's off somewhere licking Malfoy's wounds. Now, come, take a seat." He said, indicating my bed that was decked with food, drinks and roses.

Although candlelight surrounded the entire room, the candles around my bed were exceptionally beautiful. I wondered, how was he even able to do all of this? I sat down across from Blaise, looking at him uneasily. He smiled dashingly at me, handing me a white rose that had silver flecks of glitter imbedded all around it. I raised an eyebrow at the rose and looked up at Zabini.

"Well, at least you have taste." I said, holding the rose in my hand lightly.

Zabini smirked. "Of course. Now, I have prepared…this." He said, waving his wand, revealing the food that had once been invisible on my bed.

I couldn't help but smile. "Impressed?" He asked, his smile boyish but mischievous.

I scoffed. "I'm a very hard woman to please." I said, drinking the red wine he'd somehow managed to get.

And the wine was divine. I held out my glass for Zabini to pour me more, which he did with an annoying knowing expression.

"Try it with the strawberries." He said, holding a bowl out for me to take.

I grabbed the bowl and bit into the fruit, instantly liking how they tasted.

I smiled. "Not bad." I said, drinking more wine afterward.

The date progressed easily. I mostly enjoyed the fact that we didn't talk about the war. Talking to Blaise didn't feel awful; it didn't make me feel so out of place. In fact, I felt almost normal.

"You know what I think, Ginevra?" He drawled, his hazel eyes looking completely green in this light.

"What, Zabini?" I asked, eating a piece of chocolate that was also apart of dessert.

"I think you like me. In fact, I know you like me." He said confidently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I said coldly.

Zabini grabbed my hand and, when I tried to pull it away from him, he held it even tighter.

"It's okay to want me, Ginevra." He said softly, staring into my eyes. And I could tell that his words were just words to get me in bed.

I looked down at his much larger hand that was now holding mine. I looked up at him, jerking my hand roughly from his grasp. In the process, I knocked over my glass of wine. I swore, pulling out my wand and repairing the bottle that was now empty. Then, I vanished the mess that was now on the stone floor. Afterward, I looked into Zabini's eyes. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and a frown. Yet, I decided to reply to his words.

"I don't want you; I want no one." I said flatly, trying to get him to understand why we couldn't waste our time with this nonsense anymore.

Zabini's gaze hardened but, upon seeing my reaction, his expression softened.

"I don't care whether you're a blood traitor or not. I still want you." He said quietly.

I met his gaze and shook my head. "We all can't have what we want. Look, let's just enjoy the date. But you should know that I'm not going to fall for you.

Zabini smirked. "We'll see about that." He drawled and I raised my glass to him, determined to enjoy the fine wine and the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>My sixth year seemed to be flying past me. It was two weeks away from Easter. I somehow felt like I wouldn't be directly returning to Hogwarts after the holiday. Still, I focused on many things: My regular studies; wandless magic; elemental magic; my <em>other <em>duties; and Zabini.

Blaise knew I neither wanted a relationship nor sex with him. Yet, he wouldn't give up. To me, he was more of an associate who I actually could actually talk to. He was fun to be around, and I most appreciated his Slytherin cunning and his attempts to seduce me.

I knew that if I didn't return to Hogwarts after Easter, then I wouldn't miss many people- Blaise Zabini, however, might be an exception.

* * *

><p>Easter came and went; I didn't return to Hogwarts. The Death Eaters had seen Ron when he - along with Harry and Hermione - had been captured at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord already knew that Ron wasn't ill with Spattergroit, as I'd already told him the truth. Still, Bill and my parents didn't know that. They decided that we would leave the Burrow and hide at Muriel's Manor, and the twins were to accompany us there as well.<p>

I missed many people: Neville, Theo, Luna, Percy and Zabini. I couldn't owl them as often as I liked - Mum's orders - but I did owl Nott, Zabini and Neville weekly. Neville had written, saying that he was hiding inside the Room of Requirement. He owled me for the last time, telling me that he was all right and that I wasn't to worry. I hoped Neville was okay, but I knew he could take care of himself.

Bill didn't tell me about the Trio being captured at the Malfoys. I'd learned of it directly from Voldemort. Before being taken to Muriel's, I was summoned to Malfoy Manor. When I arrived there, I saw just how badly the Malfoys and Bellatrix regretted summoning him from abroad.

He punished them; Lucius and Draco both looked an inch away from death. Voldemort summoned me himself, asking me about Harry's whereabouts. I told him that he was now back in the safe custody of the Order. I expected the Dark Lord to turn his wand on me then; however, he sent the Cruciatus Curse straight at Bellatrix, who cried out and thrashed on the floor.

He was mad with rage. Bellatrix and the Malfoys had failed him. Besides that, Bellatrix and Draco had both lost their wand. His temperament was deadly. I felt exceptionally lucky to leave Malfoy Manor in one piece. When I returned to the Burrow, I was barely able to get into the house without being seen. My Mum rounded on me, asking me where I'd been. I told her I'd been walking. She gave me a strict lecture. Then afterward, she told me to pack only what I needed. We were going into hiding at Muriel's.

I found comfort in many things that had happened that night. The Malfoys and Lestrange had been tortured and somewhat imprisoned in their own home; Luna, Dean, the goblin, Ollivander and the Trio had escaped; and I wasn't tortured myself. I was saddened to hear of the little elf's death, Dobby.

His sacrifice may have just saved the fate of us all.

* * *

><p>I couldn't "aid" Greyback or Scabior anymore; this, however, didn't bother the Dark Lord, who didn't care about such trivial matters as that. He knew that Harry's wand was broken, and this fact elated him. Now, he only desired two things: The Elder wand and Harry's death.<p>

Voldemort didn't seem put out at losing Ollivander. Whatever he'd done to the poor man, I was sure that Ollivander no longer knew the tale surrounding the Hallows. Voldemort killed Florean Fortescue after learning of the legend. Yet, Ollivander is a powerful wizard. It's possible that he'd remember how Voldemort desired one wand above them all.

I didn't have to focus on my Death Eater duties so much now. I only focused on mastering wandless magic. I spent many hours outside - under the protection of the Fidelius Charm obviously - just trying to fully explore my magic. I spent many hours outside, channeling my magic. I was impressed by how quickly I was progressing.

I was no longer losing energy by performing wandless magic. The more I channeled my magic, the lesser the toll it took on my body. It was oddly like exercising. I simply had to be careful about overloading my body with too much magic.

During my stay at Muriel's, I was able to master Earth on my own. I had long ago mastered Fire. Now, I was very close to controlling Air and Water. Water was the hardest element to master. It took me a week to figure out the most important, most simplest factor: _Water was almost everywhere_. It need not be conjured with a wand. Once I figured that out, I was somewhat more able to control the element to my satisfaction.

Muriel had a small pond on her property. I would manipulate the pond water: Making waves that were big and small; bending the water as if it had a shape, and anything else I could imagine. My Dad, out of curiosity, one day walked down to the pond to talk to me. I think he saw what I could do but I don't think he believed his eyes. Still, throughout dinner, I thought I could feel his penetrating gaze on me. I simply ignored it.

There was only one thing left for me to learn now: _I had to learn how to combine all four elements at once_. It took a lot of power and energy to do. Attempting to perform all four elements at once was very dangerous. Doing it without a wand, however, was almost suicidal. I could only perform air and water at the same time, and that was _with _a wand. Today, I'd attempt performing it _without_ my wand.

It took me a while to get away from the twins. When I was able to distract them by convincing them to focus their efforts on their favorite pastime - annoying the hell out of Muriel - I snuck off to the pond and began channeling.

Time didn't matter when I was exploring my magic. It was dangerous to care for anything, while channeling. I began with water, pulling it directly from the Earth rather than from the lake itself. This was difficult but my magic allowed me to feel the element. Next, I began to conjure air, delving into my magic more and more with each passing second. I could feel the surrounding air change around me. The wind grew stronger with every passing second. I should've stopped there but I didn't.

Something in me had to push further. Whether it was my magic or my deep connection with nature, I didn't know. I didn't care; I just amplified my power. I could now feel heat surrounding me: The fire had come, at last. And then came Earth. It took the longest for me to bind my body, my mind and my magic to this element. Once I was able to feel it, then I was able to truly manipulate the atmosphere around me. The trees, the plants, the grass. _I could feel them without touching them_. I felt like I could feel everything.

I was incredibly focused now, but I was quickly becoming drained of my magic. I couldn't just release the magic itself; for it would consume me and ultimately kill me. It took me forever to sever the bonds I made to each element. Afterward, it took me awhile

to bring my magic to a calm. I found that using my wand afterward helped release what felt like pressure on my soul. I fired a couple of spells, feeling a bit better afterward.

As I tried to stand, I felt my legs give under me. I collapsed on the ground, not being able to move. I was moments away from blacking out. And the last thought I had before the darkness took me was that it would be nice to sleep in the elements for a change. And then, I thought no more.

* * *

><p>Mum threw a fit after I fell asleep outside. Fred and George clapped me on the back, since they hadn't seen her like that in a while. I told her I didn't mean to do it; it was just a stupid mistake. She lectured and threatened me to never do it again, unless I didn't want to be let out of the house until a month later. I hated when she overreacted like that.<p>

It was Luna who found me. Luna, Dean Thomas and Mr. Ollivander had arrived at Muriel's yesterday afternoon. As expected, Ollivander didn't recognize me. He said hello and went about his business, as did Thomas, who acted awkwardly around me. I'd spent much of today talking to Luna. She told me that the Death Eaters had treated her, "okay".

She asked me about Neville, and I told her how he was. She said she'd write to him and hoped that the letter would somehow find him. She wanted Neville to know that she was safe, and I couldn't blame her. In fact, I thought that it would do Neville much good. Perhaps, it would calm him down now. Luna liked helping my Mum in the kitchen. The bond she shared with _my _mother sparked a _jealousy _in me that I didn't like. Still, I cared for Luna and I couldn't envy someone so sweet for so long. Besides, Luna was very useful to me.

She distracted Molly Weasley.

Distracting Mum gave me more time to learn wandless magic. Muriel was now complaining, saying that _her _house was too cramped. She, at least, didn't mind me staying outside for long hours up into the late evening. Fred and George had no interests in staring at a pond for so long. What was the fascination?

As soon as I sat down by the pond, I looked around, checking that no one was around. When I was satisfied that I was indeed alone, I began channeling. I now wanted to work on forming the bondings _quicker_. This was foolishly dangerous. However, I honestly felt like I could do it.

I began with my favorite element: Fire. It only took a minute for me to produce and completely amplify. Then, I began on Water, which took three minutes to conjure naturally from the Earth. Air was very simple to bond with; I used it to fan out the flames encasing me in a circle. Finally, it took me five minutes to bond only _partially_ with Earth. I could feel the ground, and I wondered could I make it tremble? Feeling the impulse to do so, I willed my magic to amplify. Moments later, the ground beneath me shook.

I now had water, fire and air encasing me in one large circle. It was like a little wall, but I willed it to build further up and up. I had my eyes open, watching as the three elements spun around me like a powerful cyclone. I was the eye of the storm- smack dead in the center. I no longer needed to close my eyes to do Elemental magic. In this moment, I knew I had control.

And I wasn't afraid.

I poured more of my magic into the elements, watching as they grew stronger and more powerful. My bond with Earth allowed me to will the elemental storm over the pond, watching and feeling the pond as its water fed its elemental companion: _Water_. It took in that which only made it stronger, which ultimately made my magic more stronger. I could only maintain this level of magic for a little over ten minutes. After I carefully relinquished my bond with each element, I then controlled my magic, stilling it to a calm.

I couldn't help but smile afterward. I'd progressed wonderfully and without a teacher, besides the _Elemental_ book itself. Picking up the book beside me, I wondered was there something else I should be learning with this newfound power. Before I could finish the page, however, I heard someone behind me. Upon turning around, I saw Mr. Ollivander. His peculiar grey eyes looked at me, wide-eyed in complete wonder.

I swallowed, wondering whether or not I should obliviate him. Before I could act, however, he spoke.

"That was…amazing, Miss. Weasley. Truly a wonder." He said in awe.

I didn't know how to respond. I inclined my head curtly.

"Thank you, sir. Do you…need anything?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

Ollivander shook his no, still looking at me in wonder. Quickly, his gaze began to assess me critically.

"No. I came to hand you this: Three letters from Hogwarts. Your mother asked if I'd give them to you." He said, depositing the letters in my outstretched hands. I hastily thanked him, but Mr. Ollivander didn't leave.

"Do you plan on doing that again?" He asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Yes, sir. You can watch, if you want." I said distractedly, opening the first letter from Snape, which was written in a complex code that only he and I could understand.

_The Dark Lord desecrated Dumbledore's tomb._

Snape seemed to think that he took Dumbledore's wand. Realization dawned on me then: Voldemort thought he'd taken the Elder Wand. Even today, I wondered whether or not Snape was the true owner of the Wand of Destiny. Snape had also mentioned how Voldemort seemed proud of killing Grindelwald at Nurmengard. _One maniac killing the other_, was all I could deduce of the situation.

I set aside his letter, and I began reading Neville's. He mentioned how others had joined him in the Room of Requirement: Finnegan, Brown, Boot, Macmillan, Goldstein and Corner. Quite a mixture of the houses, with the obvious exception of Slytherin. I entertained the idea of Draco Malfoy joining their little gang. Grinning to myself, I knew that would never happen.

I quickly looked up at Mr. Ollivander.

"Just one more moment, sir." I said to the man, who was still assessing me with that penetrating gaze of his.

The final letter was from Blaise. He could guess why I didn't return; he told me of the happenings around Hogwarts. Things were getting much worse. Students were being tortured and chained up by the Carrows. Things were so bad that even Filch didn't like what was happening to Hogwarts students. Blaise also told me that Slytherin house was headed for a breach between three parties: Those who supported _Him_, those who wanted to be neutral, and those who didn't support Him at all. He never spoke of his allegiances, but I had a feeling about which side he supported. He ended the letter, telling me to stay safe wherever I was. When I read his final line, a lonely feeling consumed me. After a moment of regaining my composure, I turned and looked at Mr. Ollivander.

"I'm going to try again." I told him, seeing him nod curtly at me.

And I did. I repeated elemental magic twice to my satisfaction. It was Luna who called us in for dinner. I stood, walking back inside the house while talking to Ollivander. He thought my magic was powerful, and he was very interested in studying the things I could do- with and without a wand.

* * *

><p>The good thing about living at Muriel's is that one had a whole lot of time to do nothing. Yet, I used that time wisely and practiced wandless magic. I was progressing exceptionally well (especially with the help of Mr. Ollivander). Yet, my progress made me extremely tired. However, the fatigue never overwhelmed me directly after practicing. Exhaustion just made me sleep later. Mum didn't like it, and Muriel hated it.<p>

Mr. Ollivander would make small excuses for me occasionally, which caused my Mum to ease up a little. That, however, didn't last long. I finally told her that I just had difficulty sleeping. She chalked it up to me being worried over the Trio, and she gave me a sleeping potion that I didn't really need.

One late evening at the pond, Mr. Ollivander looked at me with a bit of worry in his eyes. After asking him what was wrong, he grimaced.

"Perhaps you shouldn't strain your magic any further than you already have."

I looked away from him and closed my eyes, channeling my magic again. "Don't worry, sir. I think I know exactly what I'm doing."

Mr. Ollivander sighed. "Young people!"

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he'd walked away. I was bonded to Earth now, so I could feel his footsteps as he left. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should stop before I hurt myself and temporarily became a squib again. I shook my head, knowing Snape would never let me live it down, if I were to lose my magic again.

Rather than spend the rest of the hour channeling, I wandlessly summoned _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_ down to the pond. I opened the book and began reading. I must've been reading for an hour when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, seeing my Dad directly behind me. He smiled, seeing the book in my lap.

"Remus is here." He said lightly. "Come, he wants to see you."

I quickly nodded, standing up to walk back to Muriel's in tow with Dad. When I entered the house, I saw Lupin in the kitchen. He had a large smile on his face, like he'd just won the Wizarding lottery a thousand times over. He walked over to me and Dad, who clapped him on the back good-naturedly.

"It's a boy." He said excitedly. "It's a boy. My son. We've named him Teddy."

I looked at Remus, wide-eyed with disbelief. I'd forgotten that Tonks was pregnant.

"Oh," I said, struggling to find the words to tell Remus how I felt. "That's really great, Remus. When did Tonks deliver the baby?"

Remus's smiled widely at me and responded, "This morning".

I smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations. You'll be a great Dad."

Remus nodded with a smile and looked to Dad. Together, they went into Muriel's living room. Apparently, Remus hadn't stopped by Bill's to tell him the good news. He told Dad that he wanted Harry to be Godfather to Teddy. I thought Harry was very young for the responsibility, but I felt that he could manage it well. Upon seeing Remus leave for Bill's place, I headed upstairs to retire early for the evening.

* * *

><p>I woke up early this morning, stopping a scream that was about to escape me. I'd had a horrible dream that I couldn't remember. It stirred uneasy feelings in the pit of my stomach. It was five o'clock in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet. In fact, I didn't expect for it to rise for another two hours. None of the house occupants, besides me, were up. I felt comforted by how alone I was at this hour, but I also felt an indescribable fear that I couldn't place.<p>

I began to use Occlumency, instantly feeling my emotions come to a calm. Looking around my room, I'd never taken the time to fully appreciate how beautiful Muriel's home really was. Being sorted into Slytherin made one used to incredibly spacious rooms with rich furniture and beautiful floors.

Muriel had placed me in a very large room, with a canopy bed in the center of the chamber. I had French doors that opened to a balcony on the second floor. Although I didn't have a good view of the garden, I'd able to see the sunrise because this balcony in particular faced the east. I walked over to the French doors, feeling the rich red velvet curtains embroidered with gold from top to bottom. I opened the balcony doors and took a seat, feeling the wind whip my hair back violently.

A storm was coming. I could smell the rain that was about to fall, and I could feel the cold that seemingly froze every part of me. When I couldn't stand the sharp wind anymore, I entered my room, closing the French doors to the balcony. I'd see no beautiful sunrise this morning.

My eyes searched the room for something constructive to do. Immediately, my eyes landed on my trunk in the far corner of the room. I walked over and picked it up, dropping it down onto my bed. I peered inside, seeing a complete mess before me. I spent an hour and a half riffling through it, finding belongings that I'd been missing for years. And, still, I wasn't done with my task.

"Oh, dear." Muriel said sarcastically, looking at me. "You're actually awoke. Good! It's not befitting for a young woman to lie in so. One would think that you're with child or something. Imagine the disgrace. Come along, your mother's downstairs cooking breakfast." She said, standing at the door, waiting for me to walk her down the stairs to the kitchen.

I sighed, looking at my cluttered trunk one last time. Why did I even try to tidy it up?

"Coming, Muriel." I said, walking quickly over to her and out of the room.

"That's aunt Muriel to you." She snapped, giving me a reproachful look. "Did being sorted into that wretched house make you forget your manners? I hope not!"

I looked at her and replied. "Sorry, _aunt_ Muriel."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't like your tone, Ginevra. You're so ungrateful, the whole lot of you. I let you stay here out of the kindness of my heart and you speak so to me, your own aunt." She said, ranting now.

_Great aunt_, I thought, tuning out Muriel's theatrics as we entered the kitchen. I saw Mum, beginning breakfast. I could still hear Muriel complaining about our attitude towards her.

"I'm sorry, aunt Muriel. Forgive me." I said tautly, trying to keep irritation out of my voice.

Muriel smiled, walking over to me and pinching my cheeks.

"That's quite all right, dear. You can't help that you weren't properly taught manners." She said patronizingly, walking toward Mum, who was glaring at her. "Molly, I told you to quit this nonsense and stop acting like a house elf."

Mum sighed, trying not to rise to Muriel's bate. "It's called cooking." She gritted out.

Muriel dismissed Mum's words with a wave of her hand. "It's called foolish nonsense. Come, Ginevra, I wish to talk to you now because I'm old and I need company." She said, pulling me out of the kitchen with her hand around my wrist.

My Dad rescued me from Muriel an hour later. I was barely able to check my sarcasm around the woman, who only wanted to spend the hour to insult me or to talk about how her lovely home had been turned into some sort of inn for refugees. She even said she should charge us all for rent. Muriel was annoying, and it was only my impeccable composure that stopped me from cursing the woman to hell and back.

After Dad rescued me from Muriel, I went to her library. It wasn't impressive, because Muriel didn't read anything of substance. Nevertheless, she had a good collection of charm books. I spent three hours in the library, skipping breakfast and just reading to myself.

"Ah, there you are." Dad said, walking over and taking a seat next to me. I set aside my book and waited for him to say something again.

"You've been very distant of late, Ginny. Is there anything you want to tell me? Is there anything you're trying to tell me?" He asked, worrying his bottom lip as he looked at me with care.

I shook my head. "No, Dad. I'm fine. I'm a bit worried about Ron, Harry and Hermione. I haven't heard from them and I'm just finding it hard to get used to that." I lied, looking my Dad in the eye.

Dad nodded, grimacing at the fact that he hadn't seen his son in eight months.

"Don't worry, Ginny. They know exactly what they're doing." Dad said, although it was more to himself than me.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah they do." I said, briefly glancing at the book on the table during this awkward silence. "Well, Dad, I'm going to finish tidying up my room. It's a bit junky."

Dad smiled tightly, almost as if he wanted to say something else. "Okay, I guess I'll see for lunch." He said, looking at the book I'd left on the table.

"Yea, see you." I said. "And you should read it. I think you'd like it." I said, before leaving him alone in the library.

I didn't like the way I felt around my Dad. Being around my parents almost made me feel incredibly ill. _They loved a lie_.

They loved something that didn't exist.

They didn't love _me_ at all.

The day wore on as I laid on the bed, forgetting about the trunk and the clothes that were scattered everywhere on the floor. For some reason, I felt really anxious. I rose off the bed and began to pace the room.

I wished I could leave the protection of the Fidelius without weakening its magic. I sighed, looking at the pristine clock in my room. It was six thirty in the evening, and I had nothing to do. I decide to grab _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_; however, before my hands could make contact with the book, the door to my room burst open with a loud bang.

Looking up, I immediately glared at the intruder. _Luna_.

The girl rushed over to me, looking at something in her hand. Her wide, blue gaze wasn't dreamy. Instead, it was alert and completely grounded in a seriousness I'd never seen from her before.

"Ginny, look at this. Look." She said hurriedly. "The D.A. galleon. Neville just sent me some messages but they can't be right. Do you have your coin? You have to find it. Hurry!"

I frowned but I drew my wand, summoning the D.A. galleon that flew out of my trunk and into my hand. Sure enough, there was one message on the galleon.

_Harry's at Hogwarts. It's time!_

Immediately, my eyes flew up to Luna's, who looked pale. Before she could say anything, I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and down the multiple flight of stairs. I shot past Muriel, who screamed at me for running in her house. I knew Mum and Dad would be in the kitchen. Sure as ever, I burst into the room, startling Mum, Dad, Dean and Mr. Ollivander - all whom were seated at the kitchen table.

"It's time! Neville says Harry's at Hogwarts. That can only mean one thing. Assemble the Order." I said hurriedly, staring at Dad, who was looking at me wide-eyes.

In my hand, I felt the galleon burn again. _We're going to fight_.

I looked up at my parents. "Neville says there's going to be a fight."

As soon as the words left my mouth, my parents scrambled out of their seats and began to contact the Order. Luna was behind me, looking at Dean. She pulled me aside with Thomas, whispering in the corner to us.

"Neville said we should apparate directly into the Hogs Head, but I can't apparate." Luna said, looking at Thomas, who looked unsure of himself.

"I've never been good at apparition, Luna. I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't think I can." He said with uncertainty.

"It'll be okay, Dean. Just try." Luna said, then turned her gaze on me. "Are you coming with us, Ginny?"

Before I could answer, my Mum rounded on us. "Where are you lot going? You're not going anywhere." She raged, her face red and her eyes wild from anxiety.

Dad came over, trying to calm Mum down. "Dear, you can't stop Dean; he's of age. And Luna doesn't answer to us. We're not her parents." Dad said, looking from Luna to Mum.

Mum glared at Dad. "I don't care, Arthur. She's a child! She's not leaving this house!" Mum yelled, staring at Luna resolvedly.

Luna then spoke up for herself. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm going to fight. Daddy won't mind, I'll make him proud." Luna said sadly, missing her father Xenophilius, who was now imprisoned in Azkaban.

Mum was stunned into silence by Luna's words. Dad smiled uneasily at Luna and then looked at me.

"Ginny, are you coming with us?" Luna asked, looking at me expectantly.

"You are NOT leaving this house!" Mum yelled.

I shook my head no at Luna, who turned and looked at Thomas.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley. Bye Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Weasley." Luna said, waving bye to us all as she left the house with Dean to apparate to the Hogs Head.

Mum's mouth was wide open. Whether it was from rage or shock, I couldn't tell. She rounded on me, wagging her right index finger in my face.

"You are NOT going! You will stay here!" She raged, her fierce eyes fixed on me.

"No, I'm going and that's it." I hissed coldly, watching my mother's eyes widen at the tone I'd taken with her.

Dad began, "Ginny, you're underage-"

I interrupted him. "I will _not _be left behind, while everyone else is there. I'm either going with you or without you. Take your pick." I said frigidly, not yielding to my parents.

Dad and Mum stared at one another. Then, they looked at me.

"Fine." Dad spoke. "But you will stay out of the way. I mean it, Ginny. You will _not_ fight."

That was all I needed to hear from him. I nodded, leaving the kitchen and running back up to my room. I grabbed my black traveling cloak that lay on top of my trunk. When I put it on, I happened to look down in the trunk and see a gold chain. I frowned, not remembering owning any gold jewelry.

"Come, Ginny. We're leaving _now._" Dad said, standing in door frame.

"One moment, Dad." I said, hearing him leave and head downstairs. I looked into my trunk, seeing something I hadn't laid eyes on in two years.

A _Time-Turner_.

I snatched up the object, securing it firmly around my neck and tucking it beneath my shirt. I then left the room, without a backward glance.

_Hope you all liked the chapter. A lot of it was description based, less conversations. Now, the Final Battle. _


	14. Chapter 14: A Changed Destiny

Chapter 14 (**A Changed Destiny**)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and some of this chapter is Verbatim from Book 7 so please don't sue me. **DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER**!

_Special thanks to all **reviewers** and __**readers**. You all keep me motivated._

I wouldn't be leaving with Mum and Dad. They had Order members to contact and having me with them would only slow them down. They decided that the Twins would take me to Hogwarts. Immediately, we Flooed into the Hogs Head. Lee Jordan had accompanied the twins and I to Hogsmeade, since he happened to be visiting them at the time of the alert. When we appeared in the Hogs Head, I saw a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore. When Fred greeted the irate man by the name of Aberforth, recognition dawned on me. _This was Dumbledore's brother._

He led us through a passageway that led to a room filled with occupants. Immediately, my eyes caught Harry's. I smiled and moved next to George, wanting to keep a low profile throughout all of this. I only had one priority now: _I had to leave the room unnoticed. _

I could hear the conversations happening around me. Clearly, Harry was annoyed. He didn't want a fight. Yet, people were showing up. People were ready to fight. It was then I wondered, _how many were actually ready to kill in order to save their own lives_?

There were too many conversations happening around me. Yet, I made sure to tune into whatever Harry was saying. However, it wasn't Harry's words that interested me.

Ron made one comment that got my attention.

"They can help." He said, lowering his voice. "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a _Horcrux_."

Upon hearing this, I turned my head to avoid the Trio's suspicion. They, however, didn't notice me as I took a seat not far from them.

Harry spoke. "All right! Okay! There's something we need to find. Something- something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an _obSject_ like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" Harry yelled, looking around the room at everyone.

_They came here, without finding all of the horcruxes. And one of them is here at Hogwarts. What were they thinking? Fools._

Luna, who was seated on the arm of my chair, answered Harry. "Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

There was more arguing that came after Luna's comment. However, she spoke again, addressing Harry.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." Luna said, standing up from the arm of my chair.

Harry didn't immediately answer her. When I saw him bring his hand to touch his searing scar, I knew instantly what was really going on. _He was coming to Hogwarts_. _Somehow, he knew Harry had found his horcruxes_. _But how?_

When Harry announced that he'd go and see the statue, Cho Chang stood up a little too eagerly for my tastes and said she'd go with him. That silly twit couldn't protect herself, least of all Harry, especially in a serious situation.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" I said, looking at the blond, who nodded and made her way over to Harry.

"How do we get out?" He asked.

"Over here." Neville yelled, showing Harry the exit to the room. I watched Harry and Luna disappear from the room, hoping that they'd be alright.

There was still chatter going on in the room. It was annoying to be bombarded with a lot of information at the same time. Apparently, the Trio had broken into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon earlier today. When I asked Hermione which vault they'd entered, she never answered me forthright. It didn't matter though; I could see the answer on the surface of her mind. _They'd broken into Bellatrix's vault_ _and, knowing Bellatrix, she'd probably summoned the Dark Lord as soon as she was told of the intrusion. That must've been how he knew. That must've been why he was coming._

I needed to leave the room and find Snape.

He was the only one who could fully protect Harry now. Yet, getting away wouldn't be easy. None of the other house members talked to me; _I was a Slytherin, and I couldn't be trusted on principle_. I couldn't blame them; no one knew who Slytherin house would fight for.

I didn't talk to many people, with the exception of the twins, Jordan, Neville, Ron and Hermione. I just couldn't get away, but I had to leave before Mum and Dad arrived. Otherwise, I'd never be able to fight in the battle.

Too many things were happening at once. Ron and Hermione had left, saying something about a bathroom. It wasn't long before I finally saw my parents enter the room; I knew then that I'd have a difficult time getting out unnoticed. Meanwhile, my parents had alerted more members of the Order. Kingsley, Lupin, Bill and Fleur had arrived with them. Other non-members of the Order showed up too: Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. As soon as my Mum entered the room, her eyes landed on me. _Damn!_

And when I saw my Mum, I felt the most dreaded sensation I could ever feel. My mark was on fire. I collapsed onto the floor, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream.

Carrow had summoned Him. _**He was now calling**__**- **__**everyone.**_

Instantly, my parents and Lupin were by my side. I told my parents I was fine, calming my mother's fears instantly. I turned to Lupin and whispered into his ear.

"_He's _coming, Remus. She's seen Harry and she's called Him." I whispered, my voice pained from the Mark's burning.

Remus's face paled. "W-what? Who saw Harry?"

"He's called _everyone_." I said, not mentioning the fact that Alecto had seen Harry. "He means to destroy Hogwarts and anyone that stands in his way."

Remus looked away from me and met Bill's gaze. Bill, for the first time in months, was looking at me with some semblance of care, not hatred or disgust. I didn't meet his gaze for long; I was Occluding my mind to calm down the burning sensation of the mark. When the pain dulled, I was able to focus more on what was happening in the room. I saw Harry and Luna return. Immediately, Remus addressed Harry.

"Harry, what's happening?" He asked.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school- Snape's run for it -What are you doing here? How did you know?" Harry asked.

I tuned out Fred as he answered Harry's question. Harry had to have got it wrong. Snape wouldn't flee, _unless he had to_. _Damn it, I had to find him and soon_.

Harry continued: "They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. _We're fighting_."

And those words sent chills down my spine.

There were roars and _cheers_, but I knew they wouldn't be cheering for long.

I couldn't help but look around the Room of Requirement, wondering how many people in this room would die? Would I survive this battle myself, and how many of _my_ housemates would last the night? I saw the expression on my parent's faces, knowing that they were scared for all of their children's lives.

But I couldn't focus on my parent's pain right now. I had to find a way to help Harry and protect my family, without being noticed by anyone. I tried to sneak out of the room, seeing the door to the room open ajar. Just when I was close to the exit, I felt a hand grab my wrist. _Mum_. She began to pull me further into the room.

"You're underage! I won't allow it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home _now_!"

"I won't!" I yelled, jerking my arm from her grasp. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"

"A teenagers' gang!" Mum roared back. I sighed, trying to reign in my composure before I cursed my own mother.

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred. Immediately, I felt a great rush of affection toward my brother.

"She's sixteen! She's not old enough!" Mum raged, wagging her finger at Fred and I.

"You should go." Bill said, addressing me for the first time in ten months. I glared at him. How dare he speak to me?

"I'm not leaving, so get over it!" I spat, glaring at them all. Then, out of nowhere, I saw Percy enter the room.

The others were shocked to see him. _Why did he have to come too?_ It was only one more member of my family, laying their lives on the line for this war. Yet, I was glad to see him apologize to Mum and Dad. Still, I could use this as a distraction to get away.

I was nearly to the door. I couldn't help but swear. There were too many people around. Lupin and Fleur were at the door, talking about his son Teddy, who was at home with Tonks. Again, I was near the door, when my mother saw me and yelled for me to come back.

"Molly, how about this: Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?" Remus said.

"I-"

"That's a good idea," said Dad firmly. "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

I nodded curtly at my Dad, knowing I'd disobey him as soon as he was out of sight. When he turned his back, I mouthed a thank you at Remus, who nodded his head at me in return.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"They said something about a bathroom, not long after you left." I answered Harry.

"You're sure they said bath-"

The next moment, Harry was grunting in pain because of his scar. I knew that it was only a matter of time now: Very soon, the Battle of Hogwarts would begin.

* * *

><p>The moment my parents were distracted, I disillusioned myself and followed Harry to the Great Hall, where everyone was gathered, including the Slytherins. I could see Blaise, who looked distant and very distracted. I could see Malfoy, who looked scared and lost. I could see Theodore, who looked coldly resolved and aloof. I looked around the hall, not seeing Snape anywhere. Where was he?<p>

Then, all of a sudden, Voldemort's voice rang throughout Hogwart's grounds. The hall quieted and even I felt fear. Still, the only thing that mattered now was protecting Harry and my family. Besides, Voldemort would take Hogwarts regardless, with or without having captured Harry.

The silence in the hall didn't last for long, however. I saw Parkinson behave like the idiot she was, telling everyone to grab Harry and deliver him to the Dark Lord. Professor McGonagall scowled at the girl, dismissing her and the other Slytherins from the hall. Upon leaving the hall, I caught Theodore's eyes and his gaze held mine for the longest. He nodded curtly at me and I understood. _He was going to the Dark Lord_.

Next, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs filed out of the hall, with a few upperclassmen staying behind to fight in the battle. I wondered when they'd start discussing actual strategy. Kingsley answered my question, talking to everyone.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers and the Order members. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers-Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor- where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us." Fred yelled, indicating himself and George. Kingsley nodded.

"Potter, _aren't you supposed to be looking for something?_" Professor McGonagall asked pointedly. I could've kissed the woman for reminding Harry about the most important task of them all: The horcruxes.

Soon, I saw Harry run out of the Great Hall. I debated whether I should follow him or not, but I decided that I wouldn't. I needed to get back to the Room of Requirement; I felt like my parents may check to see if I was still there. Leaving the Great Hall, I ran all the way up the stairs, until I'd finally reached the room. How would I be able to help my Dad, or any of my family for that matter? They were dispersed across the school. And Kingsley had sent my father straight to the front line of this war. _How long would he last_?

Upon entering the room, I noticed that it was crowded. Still, it was very crowded. I cancelled the disillusionment charm, seeing Tonks appear out of the portrait from the Hogs Head.

"What are you doing here? Remus said you were at home." I asked sharply, walking over to Nymphadora, whose hair color was a normal brown color, for once.

"You've seen Remus?" She asked hastily.

"Earlier." I lied, trying to keep her in the room. "You probably should wait here. They're coming back and then you'll be able to find out exactly where he is." I said, trying to stall her.

Tonks seemed to accept my logic and I sighed with a little relief. The Room of Requirement was in chaos, especially since it was one of the only safe avenues out of Hogwarts. Shouting and crying filled the room; some students were shoving one another out of the way to get to the head of the line.

They simply wanted out of Hogwarts, and I couldn't blame them. I managed to briefly glimpse Blaise before he disappeared into the portrait. At least he'd be safe away from all of this. I wondered, _had Nott already found the Dark Lord_?

Tonks was getting very impatient. She wanted to leave now. The only way I could convince her to stay was by begging her not to leave _me_. She thought I was scared, and so she conceded.

"Out of my way!" I heard someone yell. _Neville's grandmother had arrived._

"Where is Neville?" She asked, rounding on me because she knew I was one of his friends.

"I don't know, Mrs. Longbottom."

She stared around the room, hoping to see her grandson amidst all the students. She sighed in exasperation when she didn't see him. Then all of a sudden, there was a defining explosion.

The very foundations of Hogwarts trembled. Screams amplified, and cries became even louder. I looked and saw the younger students, knowing that they weren't getting out of the castle fast enough.

"FORM A STRAIGHT LINE, NOW!" I yelled, pushing a whimpering prefect out of the way.

It took ten minutes to get the majority of the younger students into the passageway. I made sure that they got safely delivered to Aberforth, who came back through the portrait with me. It was now the prefects duties to ensure that the students made it out of Hogsmeade safely.

I walked back through the portrait hole with Aberforth, entering the room that still had some remaining students. After I saw Aberforth disappear, I walked over to the students and quickly ushered them into the portrait, making sure I locked the passageway so that no one else could enter or leave. Again, I felt the castle tremble like an earthquake. That could only mean one thing: _Giants_.

"Where did you go?" Tonks asked, rounding on me with a penetrating gaze.

"Didn't you see me get the younger students out?" I yelled over the ruckus. The giants were still laying siege to Hogwarts.

Tonks sighed and, in that sigh, I could feel her desperation. She needed to find Remus, just as badly as I needed to find and help Snape get to Harry. I ran to the room exit, with Tonks right on my tail.

"Ginny, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you leaving this room." Tonks said.

"Do you want to find Remus or not? I could come with you." I suggested.

Tonks shook her head no. "I'll wait for another minute. Then, I'm leaving _alone_." She emphasized.

I sighed, regaining my composure. I was tired of them all treating me like a child. I could duel better than three-quarters of everyone in this pathetic little school.

"Fine." I snapped, seeing Mrs. Longbottom standing in the far corner of the room.

At that moment, I felt a sharp burning in my Dark Mark. The Dark Lord sent me one message and one message alone: _Bring him Harry_.

Yet, Harry was nowhere near me. That left me only to focus on finding Snape. _Where the hell was he? He had to know Harry wouldn't leave the protection of the castle yet._

Hogwarts was trembling again, and I could hear screams from down the hall. Upon peering into the corridor, I saw that bits of the ceiling had crumbled everywhere. Glass was all over the floor beside still, broken bodies that were moving no more. It looked as if the war had already been lost. _Had my family been lost with them yet_?

The room was now empty, with the exception of myself, Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks. Then, out of nowhere, the Trio showed up with tired but victorious expressions on their faces. _They had just destroyed a horcrux_.

Peering into Harry's mind, I saw that he knew the location of the other. _Where the hell was Snape? He said he had something of the utmost significance to tell Harry_. Why was he not here?

"Potter, where is my grandson?" Mrs. Longbottom asked hastily.

"He's fighting," said Harry. That was all Harry needed to say. She left the room instantly.

Harry then asked Tonks why she was here. Tonks answered him, and then asked where Remus was. I wished Harry would've lied. Once Tonks found out where Remus was, she immediately took off from the room and into the chaos. Harry turned and looked at me.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in." Harry said.

I smirked, heading out the room in a hurry to look for my family.

I heard Harry yell something after me, which sounded like: "_And then you can come back in! You've got to come back in_!"

_As if!_ I headed down the stairs after Tonks, who was hell-bent on finding Remus. The castle was still trembling. The windows were completely shattered, along with statues and gargoyles that had been charmed alive to protect Hogwarts. Outside the window, the giants were preparing to smash the very corridor Tonks and I were on.

Only Hagrid and Grawp were temporarily able to hold them off from accomplishing their goal. Tonks and I ran to the window to help Hagrid and Grawp. I peered down below and saw bursts of green and red light. Death Eaters were below and they would soon force their way into the castle. I dodged a red light; it shattered the wall behind me. Pointing my wand, I aimed a jinx down into a crowd of Death Eaters below, hoping that I'd strike one of them.

"Good girl!" Aberforth said, running through the dusty corridor with the trio near him. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own." He said, stating the obvious.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks asked.

"He was dueling Dolohov…haven't you seen him since!" Aberforth shouted.

I felt chills run down my spine. Besides Bellatrix, _Dolohov_ was one of the most deadliest Death Eaters. Would Remus last against him? Tonks made to take off down the corridor.

"Tonks, no. TONKS! I'm sure he's okay-"

But she ran off into the dust after Aberforth. That left me with the Trio.

"They'll be all right. Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, _just keep out of the way_, keep safe- come on!" Harry yelled, running back to the front of the Room of Requirement.

I couldn't see through all of the dust in the corridor. Yet, I desperately wished I could find Snape. Something didn't feel right; he was supposed to be here helping Harryby now. I debated with myself the longest: Should I stay and protect the Trio from Death Eaters, who'd force the teens out of the castle and into the Dark Lord's clutches?

Then, I heard hurried running. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran into the Room of Requirement, dodging spells aimed directly at them. Seeing the red and green lights headed straight at me, I made up my mind to leave the corridor. I felt like the Trio would be safe on their own for a while.

_I needed to find my family now._

I ran down the dust-filled corridors, all the way down to the castle's entrance. I was barely missing the stray hexes and curses that were rebounding off the walls. I saw Death Eaters in the corridor. I quickly cast a glamour charm, changing my facial appearance completely. When a huge Death Eater raised his wand to me, I moved fast- raising my wand high and slashing it downward through the air.

The Death Eater was blasted backward, causing his mask to fall from his face. _Macnair._ The Avada Kedavra curse was on the tip of my tongue, when I felt the corridor shake violently, as if it would completely destabilize. I disarmed Macnair, peering down the hall through the thick haze of smoke and dust. I could make out Percy, on the stairwell above this corridor; Fred, George and I were all on the exact same level.

There were too many Death Eaters. _We were outnumbered_.

I ducked, missing an electric blue light that nearly struck me in my shoulder.

Pointing my wand at a Death Eater below me, I silently fired: "_Expulso_."

I was now dueling two Death Eaters at a time. I was fighting my way over to the twins, who were now fighting four Death Eaters simultaneously. One of the Death Eaters sent a Killing Curse at me but it missed and hit one of his comrades. I was still dueling two at a time, both of whom were in front of me. I aimed a well-placed _Crucio_ at one of them- I hit the other with the killing curse. I didn't take the time to see his body hit the ground.

I looked up and saw Percy dueling Pius Thicknesse, the new Minister of Magic. I then looked to Fred, seeing him send three stunners straight into the chest of another Death Eater. George was now dueling a man who greatly resembled Crabbe Sr. Then, I saw Rookwood round the corner with his wand held high. I turned, seeing the Trio. And then, I heard Fred.

"You're joking, Perce! You actually _are_ joking, right…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because the whole corridor exploded. Rubble and stone collapsed from the ceiling, reigning down on us. I felt myself being thrown through the air, landing hard on a huge stone of granite.

I could feel blood pouring down my arm as I sat up, trying to see through the thick, dusty haze. I could barely breathe. The air was too thick. My eyes somehow adjusted and I saw stone everywhere. Rookwood had destroyed the entire corridor. I could hear moving not far from beside me. I sat up off of the stone, standing up and hiding behind a dark enclosure that hadn't been damaged by the attack.

"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. _Percy!_ "No! Fred! No!"

And the sounds of the war dulled to me. I could only hear Percy, screaming at Fred as if he was screaming for his own life. _Something wasn't right_. Something was wrong- very wrong.

Curses were filling the shattered corridor again. I was ducking and firing curses of my own. I kicked one Death Eater in the face, seeing him fall to the floor in a bloody heap. Still, I could hear Harry.

"Get down! Percy, come on, we've got move! Percy! Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to-"

But his words were interrupted by a scream. My head snapped forward, staring in front of me. There were huge acromantulas heading straight at me. Immediately, I saw red lights flying at the beasts, from the Trio, I assumed. There were two huge spiders less than a foot away from me, and they were moving incredibly fast.

I shot the Killing Curse at one, watching it crumple. The others, I blasted backward with a _Confringo_. I was glad to see the huge spider burst into flames. I made sure to kill it faster. I could hear more Death Eaters on the way. _They were coming too fast_.

I tried my best to follow the Trio through all the haze, which was somewhat settling in the corridor. Five or so minutes had passed and I still wasn't able to tell whether they were around or not. I knew for a fact that Percy had went after Rookwood, but where were Ron, Harry and Hermione? Where was Fred and George? I ran down the corridor, firing stunners behind my back just to be safe. I was running fast. My heart was pounding so badly in my chest that I felt like it was going to explode out of its cavity; still, I ran harder, until I tripped over something hard on the ground. I fell and swore.

Looking to see what I'd tripped over, I saw a leg extended from a hidden niche. I looked closer and saw the body of my brother.

_My dead brother_.

_Fred._

All I could think was _no, please no_.

I could hear heavy footfalls coming up behind me very fast. I felt a curse shatter the ground less than a foot away from my head. _There was nowhere for me to go. All I could do was hide now._ I crawled in the niche beside Fred's corpse.

My heart was beating out of control now, pounding in my ear. I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the niche I was hiding in. I could tell that there were too many of them; I'd be caught and killed in a matter of moments, right beside the body of my dead brother. I gripped my wand tighter, praying that they wouldn't see me at all. I couldn't help but look at Fred then, knowing a frightened expression was written across my face.

To help me hide better, I brought both of my legs firmly up against my chest. Immediately, I felt a rather large expanse of cold metal against my stomach and inside my shirt. My eyes widened in realization, knowing exactly _what _I was feeling. With shaking hands, I thrust my hand down my shirt and grabbed the time-turner.

I did the only thing I could do; I spun the dial backward once, and I faded from the present.

* * *

><p>Things around me were moving too quickly for me to comprehend. I was seeing a blending of colors, hearing multiple things that I couldn't fully fathom. When the world became less of a whirlwind, I looked around and saw the niche I was in just seconds before. The niche was hidden behind a suit of armor.<p>

It wasn't destroyed at all and, most importantly, the niche didn't hold the dead body of my brother. I looked down at my trembling hands, seeing the Time-Turner there in my grasp. I gasped, _wondering how far back I'd went in time_?

"_Tempus,_" I whispered, making a circular motion with my wand. 10:50PM.

_I'd gone approximately one hour back in time._ Now, where was I an hour ago? I wondered, thinking back roughly to the area I had been at in the castle. _The Room of Requirement._

I stood up in the niche, being careful not to make too much noise. I easily was able to recall everything I'd read about the use of time-turners in _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_. One of the most essential rules to time-traveling was never to be seen by anyone or anything, at any time.

I cast the disillusioning charm on myself, knowing that I was completely invisible to everyone in Hogwarts. Just to be safe, I silenced my footsteps as I walked down the deserted corridor that was now intact. I could hear noises; people were coming into the corridor. I ran into a broom cupboard that was near, making sure to close the door very quietly behind me. The voices soon dimmed as their owners traveled further down the hall. I sighed in relief, wondering was it a good idea to leave the broom cupboard at this moment.

I could feel my sweaty hands clenching my wand tightly. I looked down at it, knowing that it probably would be a good idea to glamour myself with an appearance **I** wasn't even remotely familiar with.

I chose an appearance that resembled Astoria. Even though I'd glamoured myself, I was determined to remain disillusioned throughout my venture into the past. I opened the door, noticing that the outside corridor had been somewhat silent for a good while. I left the cupboard, making my way up the staircase to my right. _I needed to retrace my footsteps_, starting at the Room of Requirement.

The further I climbed up the stairs, the more people I saw. Chaos was everywhere and battle plans were being executed before the serious attacks could be carried out. Ignoring everything that was happening around me, I ran further up the stairs till I reached the seventh floor corridor. I, however, didn't enter the room. _I was resolved to stay close to the Ginevra in this time_, but I wouldn't let her see me here. She could never know that I was here.

Since the door to the room was open, I could hear the conversation going on inside. Only myself, Tonks and Mrs. Longbottom were inside. Yet, there was something drawing my attention from down the corridor. I could hear it now. The fighting was beginning to break out more rampant now. I wondered how long it took the Death Eaters to enter the castle walls? The curses were loud, and the yelling seemed to be nearing closer and closer to this corridor. I wouldn't wait for the Death Eaters to come and corner me yet again. No, I would meet them head-on.

I ran down the stairs to the sixth corridor, ducking behind a huge tapestry that hid me perfectly from the view of others. I saw Remus dueling Dolohov. He wasn't faring well at all. Lupin seemed to be tiring against Dolohov, who was delivering powerful curses that weakened Remus's shield with each blow. I saw Remus fall, a curse hitting him in the shoulder.

"_Stupefy_." I yelled, sending a stunner straight at Dolohov, who deflected it back at me.

I conjured a shield, which stopped the stunner. I, however, couldn't cast a shield that would block the Killing Curse he sent my way. I easily ducked and sent a nonverbal _Crucio_ at him. The duel had ended my disillusionment charm; I, however, was still under the glamour.

Dolohov moved quickly and sent a _Cutting Curse_ my way. I deflected it, sending it back at him but he ducked. He raised his wand again, slashing it through the air. Again, I conjured my shield, absorbing the curse he'd sent my way. _Yet, I was tiring against him. _I began firing Killing Curses at Dolohov, watching him dodge every curse sent his way.

Dolohov knew he couldn't keep this up for long. I'd settle for killing him, but I'd also settle for forcing him to concede the duel to me. I recognized the next curse he tried to perform on me; the curse was that of his own invention (the one he'd used on Hermione at the Department of Mysteries). Immediately, I sent the Cruciatus Curse at him. I watched as he yelled and twitched on the floor. It took everything in me not to kill him. Instead, I stunned him and watched him crumple to the ground, still as a board.

I rushed over to Remus, checking his pulse. _He was alive but barely._

I felt the corridor tremble, knowing that Voldemort's giants were trying to bring down this part of the castle. I looked down this corridor, seeing that the Death Eaters were beginning to fill this hall too quickly.

I levitated Remus's still form off of the floor, hoping that I could move him to a place where we both wouldn't be seen. I had my wand held aloft in front of me, as I ran up the stairs at full speed, ducking and dodging curses that were being fired straight at my back.

Remus and I were now on the seventh floor corridor. _The bathroom!_ I thought, knowing that Lupin and I could hide in there for a while. I levitated him inside, depositing him on the floor. Immediately, I ran to the bathroom door and locked it, hoping that someone had preoccupied the Death Eaters on the sixth floor corridor.

"Twinky," I said, hoping that the house elf would come.

When the little elf appeared before me with frightened eyes, I wasted no time in asking her to get Remus out of the castle. I told her to take him somewhere far and to rid him of his wand to stop him from returning to the battle. She nodded and disapparated with Lupin to a location she alone deemed safe. I sighed in relief, knowing that he'd be okay now.

I could hear noises from the corridor, but nothing that sounded extremely threatening. I peered into the hall, seeing no immediate danger to me now. Yet, I did see Tonks take off down the corridor. I felt my stomach clench, knowing that she was going after Remus who was perfectly safe now.

Still, stopping her would be risking a lot. Besides, I had to stop Rookwood. I had a horrible feeling, like I'd already changed something big- something important. I couldn't risk making too many changes because that would probably cause a ripple effect of events that could give the Dark Lord a victory over Harry and everyone.

I checked the time again, seeing that it was now 11:38PM. I had about twelve minutes to make it to the corridor where Fred had died. But how would I stop Rookwood from exploding the corridor? There was only one answer to that: I would have to go out and find him, before he reached the corridor at that particular time.

I left the bathroom, running downstairs to the entrance corridor. The twins must have blocked the entrance to the Death Eaters because they weren't pouring into the hall like they were about fifteen minutes ago. I could see them now: Fred and George. They were at the very end of the corridor and I could see Percy above them.

I broke out into a run, hoping that none of the stray curses flying around the corridor would hit me. I saw George raise his wand up at me. He'd just finished off Crabbe Sr. by transfiguring him into something I found indiscernible. I ducked a hex he'd fired at me. In return, I retaliated by sending a _Petrificus Totalus_ his way. Thankfully, it was enough to momentarily distract George. But all I needed was a moment- just one.

And then I heard the one sentence that sent chills down my spine, giving me a frightening sense of déjà vu.

"You're joking, Perce! You actually _are_ joking, right…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Then, I saw Augustus Rookwood round the corner with his wand held high and a lethal spell on the tip of his tongue. I raised my wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

I watched Rookwood fall to the floor, living no more. The corridor was still intact, which meant that the Death Eaters hadn't breached _all_ of Hogwarts's walls yet. Immediately I used my wand to strengthen and add additional wards to this part of the castle. The new wards would probably hold for ten minutes at the most.

"Who are you?" yelled George. I ignored him.

The ground then began to tremble, yet again. _Giants_. Turning around, I faced Percy, George, Fred, the Trio and _me_. I spoke quickly, not knowing how long the wards I'd placed up would last.

"Get out of this corridor. The wards won't last for long and it's a lost cause trying to hold them. Retreat to the Great Hall. I'll hold them off."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the wards I'd placed up completely severed. I turned around, seeing the Death Eaters charging toward us.

"GO!" I yelled at them, seeing their wands raised at the coming Death Eaters. "I SAID GO!"

And surprisingly, they didn't argue. They all took off up the hall and rounded the corner out of sight. _I was the only one in the corridor_ now and there was no one who'd be able to help me fight the Death Eaters and the spiders.

I turned around, seeing giant acromantulas running at me amidst the Death Eaters. More lights of red and green filled the hall; I turned around to run, but I didn't feel right. I felt like I was becoming incredibly thin. _I felt like everything about me was shrinking inward_. It hurt- a lot.

I somehow was able to crawl back into the niche, hearing more Death Eaters headed my way. They'd be upon me any moment now, but that didn't matter.

_I was dying_.

I knew I was dying, slowly and painfully from within. I screamed, collapsing flat onto the floor.

"Over here." I heard a voice near me. _They'd found me._

And when I looked up, I saw a wand leveled down at me. A wand belonging to none other than Dolohov. He smirked down at me, offering no pity or mercy in his gaze.

"Seems like your time is up." He leered. "_Avada Kedavra._"

I saw green, and then I saw no more.

I know about **Novikov's Self-Consistency Principle** (Time paradoxes can't be created because one cannot change history b/c it's destined to be, blah blah). However, there are _different_ time theories that I've researched and I (well, I should say Ginny) makes up for this/pays for changing time.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15: Kill or be Killed

Chapter 15 (Kill or Be Killed)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. Some of this chapter is Verbatim from Book 7 so please don't sue.

_**Last chapter explanation**__: When Ginny went back in time, she created a time-paradox by changing the deaths of Lupin and Fred. Future Ginny is from one dimension, and Present Ginny is from the current dimension. One **dimension** died, **not Ginny.** Time simply caught up w/ itself. Dimensions die as a result of changes (paradoxes) made. _

Special thanks to all **reviewers** and _readers_.

* * *

><p>Time had now caught up with itself, which was the only explanation for my survival.<p>

I was now in the Great Hall, exactly where I'd sent myself a couple of minutes ago. Yet, as I looked around, I saw that only the injured occupied the hall. The Trio, Percy, Fred and George were nowhere around. I don't know how I knew, but I felt like they had told the other version of me to remain in the hall _and she did_. But why?

Dismissing that thought, I looked around one last time before leaving the hall to enter the corridor, which was full of duelers. Before me, I saw so many students fighting Death Eaters. Thomas was now dueling Dolohov, and the sight itself sent chills down my spine. I knew Thomas was no match for the man. One of the Patil girls - I could never tell them apart - was dueling Travers. Spells were whizzing around everywhere in this corridor, moving at a lightning fast speed. They were powerful enough to shatter the walls around us. I happened to look up, seeing the Trio running down the staircase. _What were they up to now? Had they destroyed the horcruxes?_

I cast a quick disillusioning charm on myself. It wouldn't do to be seen just yet. I looked around the hall for the Trio, but they had disappeared in the blink of an eye. I knew that I'd never be able to find them.

If I wasn't able to help the Trio, then at least I could help others. I hit Dolohov with a tripping hex, seeing Thomas seize the moment and stun the Death Eater. I turned, seeing the Patil girl dodging multiple Killing Curses from Travers. The fact that she was able to dodge them all for so long made me think the girl incredibly lucky to be alive. I pointed my wand at Travers and hit him with a Rictumsempra. Patil looked around wide-eyed, before placing a full body-bind on him. I looked around the hall, seeing Neville enter with Venomous Tentacula. I also saw vile Yaxley dueling Professor Flitwick, who was faring exceptionally well against the harsh-faced Death Eater.

Since I couldn't help the Trio, my goal had to be to find Snape and help as many others as I could along the way. Snape seemed to have completely disappeared off the face of the earth. I knew that he too was searching for Harry, but he probably couldn't reach him for obvious reasons. Despite this fact, I still had to try and bring Snape to Harry. Still, I had a horrible feeling like I was running out of time and I didn't have the nerve to use the time-turner ever again.

Twenty minutes had now passed, and I was in the Entrance Hall occasionally dueling masked Death Eaters. It was easy for me; they couldn't see who they were dueling. This gave me an advantage and allowed me to seriously injure as many of them as I could.

Duels were still happening everywhere around me. The ground would shake from time to time. Sometimes statues, desks or suits of armor would charge past, chasing some of the Death Eaters from the castle.

I looked around the hall, not seeing any member of my family. I didn't know exactly what to make of this, but I had to find a way to stop the Death Eaters from entering so quickly. They had already overtaken the lower end of this hall; they'd soon push forward and fight their way onto the second and third floor corridor, where some of them were already stationed. I didn't have the knowledge to erect wards within a place like Hogwarts. I could only place them on entrances and exits.

Thirty minutes passed with the same amount of chaos happening everywhere. The giant spiders had returned and caused chaos to amplify by a thousand fold; screams filled the halls and Death Eaters and students alike both trampled on others to get out of their way. As I ran, I saw Fenrir Greyback on the floor. He was unconscious. I pointed my wand at his still frame and cast the Killing Curse.

Then, I felt someone collide into me. I staggered and looked up, seeing everyone in the corridor running without any sense of direction. Even throughout this madness, spells were being fired and duels were still taking place.

I chose not to duel; instead, I ran.

I ran up the staircase, barely missing a Stinging Hex that had hit a student somewhere close to the left of me. I didn't help them; I just ran till I reached the second floor corridor, which turned out to be a horrible decision. Giants were grabbing people through the windows, smashing the very foundations of the corridor itself. Rubble and stone were scattered everywhere amidst the bodies, which lay broken and still on the floor- that is, if one could call it a floor now. Amidst the stone was sharp glass. I had to yank one of the shards out of my calf leg. Thankfully, I knew a spell that healed minor cuts; otherwise, I wouldn't've been able to walk period.

More time passed and the battle raged on. Dementors had now entered the castle. I had already cast four patronuses, most of which were to protect others rather than myself. But I was too close to the Dementors now, and I was becoming incredibly weak. My Disillusioning Charm had faltered about five minutes ago.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ I said, seeing a silver vapor. And yet, all I could feel was the cold.

"_Worthless._" I heard Tom whisper in my mind. "_You're better off dead._"

And then I felt panic. I saw Creevey trip and fall. The Dementors were directly behind him, but I wouldn't be able to help him. Tom was too loud, and I'd have to watch them suck the soul from his body.

And then I heard the boy scream, and I remembered the Montgomery boy- the child who I couldn't help. The child who I'd watched die.

Quickly, I searched my mind for something happy. Seeing my mother's face, I saw the horse patronus leave my wand and charge the Dementors down the hall. I ran to Creevey, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him up off the ground. Together, we ran down the corridor after the others, away from more Dementors. They were coming so fast that it seemed like they were multiplying.

"GO! RUN!" I yelled, seeing him pale further at the sight of the creatures.

I saw Creevey take off down the opposite end of the corridor; he was out of sight now. The Dementors were coming, and this time I felt like I wouldn't be able to cast another patronus to save myself. I could hear Tom again and I felt incredibly weak. I was too weak to save myself.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw a patronus appear and charge down a Dementor who was less than a foot away from me. I looked up and saw _Bill_. He ran to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me further down the hall. The further I got away from the Dementors, the better I felt.

Upon rounding the corner, we saw more Death Eaters. Bill raised his wand and pushed me out of the way of a curse that had missed me by an inch. I raised my wand, making a swiping X motion. I watched the Death Eater burst into flames that would burn him alive. Another shot a Killing Curse at me that I dodged. I turned, leveling my wand on the huge, masked man. He didn't move fast enough to miss the Killing Curse I'd sent his way.

I disillusioned myself again and faced forward, seeing Bill stare down coldly at the two Death Eaters on the ground at his feet. His wide, blue eyes saw the charred body of the burning Death Eater and the frozen body of the other. He looked around the hall for me wildly.

"GINNY!"

"I'M ALL RIGHT! GO!" I yelled, running down the hall so I could take the stairs to the fourth floor.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another Death Eater appeared with their wand pointed directly in my face. I wasted no time in reacting. Before the Death Eater could mutter a curse, I pushed his wand arm out of my face and landed a punch to his mask. I followed with a knee to his groin. When he fell to the floor, I snatched up his wand and broke it in half. He wouldn't be a threat to anyone else.

I was about to head up the stairs when - all of a sudden - I heard a great explosion coming from the fourth floor above me. There was an explosion and the stone was crashing down onto this corridor. I cast my shield and ran as fast as I could, feeling the force of the rubble as it collided against my powerful shield.

There was only one direction for me to go now: The lower levels of Hogwarts- levels that the Dementors and the Death Eaters had overrun.

I ran down to the second floor corridor, which was severely battered by the giants. I could still see them outside, leveling crushing blows to the castle and anything that got in their path. I looked down the hall, seeing professors, students and Death Eaters dueling.

Yet, the duels broke apart as the Dementors came up from the first floor. They didn't discriminate when it came to which souls they'd take. The Death Eaters ran to the first level and left the creatures to the teachers and the students, who weren't faring well against them. I decided not to stay behind and help. The Dementors would only weaken me again.

Instead, I ran down the staircase after the Death Eaters onto the first floor. Throughout all of this chaos, I looked around wildly for Snape.

And still, I couldn't see him. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see him again.

I was outside of the Great Hall when I heard the Dark Lord's voice. _So the Death Eaters would retreat for one hour and then Harry would either go to him or not._

And then I felt it. _I felt my Mark burn_.

_Ignore it_. I thought, seeing a blurred haze because of the pain.

I wondered, _did Voldemort now know of my betrayal? After all, I hadn't come to him._

I staggered down the hall, leaning up against a wall. I was disillusioned, so no one saw me. I then began to Occlude, feeling the pain of my mark dull. When I was better able to focus, I looked around the corridor.

Everyone - professors, students, Order members and fighters of the Light - watched as the Death Eaters and the Dementors left the castle which now lay in ruins. I was about three feet away from the Great Hall. I entered the hall, seeing my family whole and intact. I was disillusioned and could therefore gaze around the hall, undisturbed.

The House tables were gone and the room was completely filled to its capacity. People were clustered together. Some were crying over the dead bodies of siblings, parents and friends. It was at this time when I saw Tonks. She looked peaceful in death.

I couldn't look anymore; I felt guilty, like I'd directly contributed to their pain.

I saw _all_ of my family and I felt relieved. But I still feared my actions from earlier. Had I truly solved the so-called _Riddle of Time_? That I doubted. I felt like there would be repercussions for what I'd done. And, by then, it would be too late for me to fix anything.

I disillusioned myself and walked over to my family, seeing my Mum wrap me in a tight hug.

"I told you to stay in the room, Ginny." She said, clinging to me tightly.

I planted a light kiss on her forehead, telling her that I was fine. I looked up, seeing the Trio enter the hall. My eyes found Hermione, who ran to me and hugged me like her very life depended on it. I hugged her back, although my mind was only on Snape now.

Had he found Harry?

Yet, I couldn't think to myself for long. Percy walked over to me and swept me up into a huge embrace, followed by George and then Fred. I clung to him longer, studying his face with a huge smile. I pulled away, embracing Ron before my eyes landed on Bill, who was standing next to Dad. He looked at me uncomfortably and then his gaze turned to Dad. They were discussing battle plans again.

I looked around the hall for Harry; I was about to ask him if he'd seen Snape.

Yet, _Harry Potter was nowhere to be found_.

* * *

><p>(Harry's P.O.V)<p>

Harry Potter was now in Dumbledore's old office, clutching a vial full of Snape's memories in his hand. Harry searched and found the stone pensieve in one of Dumbledore's cabinets. Harry heaved it onto the desk and emptied Snape's memories into the pensieve. He watched as the memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, Harry dived into the basin, escaping reality and all the horrors it promised.

He watched one by one as the memories unfolded before him between Snape and his mother. They began from Snape's childhood, up until the time Snape and Lily had reached Hogwarts. Harry saw the 'friendship' between his mother and Snape ground to an end. He saw Snape come to Dumbledore, and he finally began to understand.

He watched as Snape followed Dumbledore's orders, one by one. He saw Snape reluctantly agree to Dumbledore's request for Snape to kill him. And he saw the answer he most desired above all: _**The answer to defeat Lord Voldemort for good**__._

He thought he'd surmised it all - at least, everything he thought he ever needed to know - until he came upon one memory that shocked him to his core:

"_Foolish!" Snape hissed, an inch away from Ginny Weasley's face. "Telling the Dark Lord about Godric's Hollow. Are you trying to get Potter killed?" _

"_No." Ginny said, her voice low but tinged with regret. _

_Snape seemed more incensed by her words, if possible. "Then why act like an imbecile and divulge the whereabouts of Potter to the Dark Lord?" He said frigidly. _

"_He'd just gotten through torturing me. The fact that I was able to even keep up my shields through all of that was, in itself, remarkable. I don't know what happened, Snape! One moment, I was confident about my shields. The next moment, I felt like they would fail. I never meant__-__"_

"_Do you think I care about what you meant, you stupid girl? If your stupidity costs us this war __- __costs us Potter __- __then I will make you regret it for the rest of your pathetic little life." Snape literally spat, with flecks of spittle hitting Ginny's face. _

**The memory ended there, and another took its place. Again, Ginny Weasley's face swam into view. **

"_Harry will have to come here, if you don't find a way to give him the sword." Ginny said spitefully._

"_You were the one responsible for devising a plan to track them, not me. You failed. If he risks everything for the sword, it'll be because of your stupidity." Snape spat, glaring at Ginny like he wanted to throttle her to the floor. _

"_Well, at least we still have time. You didn't put the real sword in Lestrange's vault, so we should be okay. I just hope we get lucky and find Harry. He needs that sword." Ginny sighed, glancing up at Dumbledore's portrait, which was tuning into the conversation below. _

"_Tell me something I don't know, Weasley." Snape drawled. And just at that moment, Phineas Nigellus appeared in his portrait and yelled urgently at Snape and Ginny. _

"_Headmaster! Potter, the mudblood__-__" _

"_Do not use that word." Snape spat. "Continue." _

"_Potter, Weasley and the muggle-born girl just summoned me. I do not know of their whereabouts. However, they should __**now **__know the significance of the sword. Clearly, they're searching for it." Nigellus finished snidely._

_Snape's gaze fell on Ginny, and he looked thoughtful. Ginny smiled, relief written across her face. _

"_Hermione took his portrait. That girl's a genius." Ginny said, then turning around to face Nigellus, Ginny addressed him. "Make sure that you're listening in to their conversations from now on. They might let slip where they are." _

_Phineas Nigellus responded: "I do not take orders from the likes of a student." _

"_Just do it." Snape said. "Our fortune has changed. Perhaps we will be able to give Potter the sword after all." _

_Dumbledore's portrait spoke then. "Good. Very good! Do not forget, Severus, that the sword must be taken under conditions of need and valor__- __and he must not know that you give it. If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him__-__" _

"_I know," Snape said curtly, looking at Ginny thoughtfully. "We don't know his location yet." _

_I smirked. "But with a little extra luck, we will."_

All of the memories ground to a halt, and the burden of knowing made him feel a petrifying terror.

_**He knew everything**_.

_**And now, it was time to use this knowledge to bring down Voldemort, once and for all. **_

* * *

><p>(Ginny's P.O.V)<p>

The Great Hall was far from empty, but I knew that Harry was nowhere near in sight. Perhaps, he was with Snape. I felt comforted by this thought, knowing that Snape was telling him what Dumbledore had said was of the utmost significance.

Dumbledore never told me what he'd confided in Snape. Until now, I'd never doubted the old man's decision. Still, I trusted that Dumbledore really did know what he was doing.

"You seem distracted, Ginny." Percy whispered, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

I looked up and nodded distractedly. "Yeah, just thinking, Perce."

Percy frowned and spoke quietly. "You're worried because you didn't go with the _others_."

I shook my head. "No, it's just…nothing. I'll be fine. Go catch up with the family. We'll talk later."

Percy nodded and walked away, striking up a conversation with Fleur and Bill. Yet Bill wasn't paying attention to the conversation he was having with his wife and brother. He was looking at me, his gaze penetrating and assessing. I wasn't annoyed; quite the contrary actually, I understood. He just didn't know whether he could trust me or not. But he wanted to trust me; he just couldn't.

I looked away from Bill and wondered should I disillusion myself and leave the hall? When another fifteen minutes passed without Harry in sight, I decided to do just that.

Upon entering the corridor outside of the Great Hall, I saw others gather the injured and the dead, bringing them all into the hall.

And then, I felt the Dark Mark sear my flesh. I fell to the floor, feeling sick rise to the very back of my throat. Unimaginable pain consumed me, but I stayed focus.

_Find Harry._

And as soon as this thought rose to the forefront of my mind, the pain of the Mark ended. It was unexplainable.

Again, I wondered one thing and one thing alone: _Did He know? _

Soon, those thoughts ended. Instead, thoughts of all the injured and dead filled me. Colin Creevey and so many others had died. I saw their bodies: Death seemed to make them eerily beautiful. It frightened me. I saw a girl who looked no older than twelve. She was sobbing in a corner. She was unseen by all the others because they had the dead to take care of, not this weeping child. I kneeled down and began talking to her.

She said one thing, and her words penetrated my soul.

"I want my mom." She cried.

I nodded and spoke to her. "It's all right. It's okay. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home." The Hufflepuff girl whispered. "I don't want to fight anymore."

And I felt chills when I heard her words. Still, I answered her. "I know. It's going to be all right."

I turned around, hearing something that sounded like someone had shuffled their feet. When I turned, I saw no one. And then, out of nowhere, Harry appeared out from underneath his cloak. I stood, rushing up to him.

"You _know_." I whispered, seeing the truth of everything at the very forefront of his mind. "Snape told you?"

Harry frowned and shook his head, a distant expression on his face. "Snape's dead, Ginny."

And with those words, the world seemed to ground to a halt. Life seemed to lose a piece that was so small but, nevertheless, a piece that mattered and nearly meant everything.

"W-what? Harry you don't-"

"He's dead, Ginny." Harry said quickly, his voice urgent. "Look, I just wanted to say…well, I love you."

I frowned, knowing the way he'd said those words were all wrong.

"Harry, what are you going to do? Harry, don't-"

"Dumbledore's orders, Gin. _I have to_." He whispered, knowing that I wouldn't stop him from leaving the safety of the school to go to _**Him**_ now.

I was breathing fast now, my heart pounding fast in my ear. At last, I nodded, enveloping Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry in more ways than you'll ever know, Harry. Know that." I breathed, releasing him from my embrace.

I watched Harry nod. His gaze was eerily distant, like he was already dead. He put on the cloak and was gone in the blink of an eye. But I knew without a doubt where he was going.

He was going to the Forbidden Forest.

_He was going to embrace death._

* * *

><p>After Harry left, I took care of the young girl and made sure that she received treatment from Madam Pomfrey. Now, all I had to do was wait. I knew the Dark Lord would waste no time in killing Harry. I could see in Harry's mind that he hadn't gotten all of the horcruxes. I didn't even know what any of them were, so I couldn't destroy any. All I had to do was wait now, and waiting felt wrong in so many ways.<p>

I entered the hall and did what I hated the most.

I allowed for time to take its natural course, hoping that in the end everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>(AN This section is Verbatim from Book 7 almost. Please don't sue me. Harry Potter isn't mine.)

I heard the cries during Voldemort's horrifying announcement.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Screams filled the hall.

"NO! HARRY!" Hermione yelled, leaving the hall with a sense of urgency I'd never seen in her before.

Everyone was rushing out of the halls, wondering if it really was true. Was Harry Potter really dead?

"NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed, along beside Hermione and my entire family.

I, however, felt numb. But underneath the surface, a rage burned in me like fire; a rage I'd never felt before. _I wanted to kill; I wanted to kill now. _

The cries continued, but angry screams and yells toward the Death Eaters were heard throughout the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, and he placed a powerful silencing charm that hushed the crowd. "It _is_ over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

And I watched as Harry was lowered onto the grass before Voldemort. _It was all so wrong. Too wrong on so many levels. Just wrong. _

"You see?" Voldemort said coldly, appealing to the crowd. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled and instantly, I felt cold at his words. _Would Voldemort strike my brother down in front of me?_

Ron's words caused others in the crowd to defend his words. Voldemort's eyes flashed red as he looked at us all murderously. He began to speak:

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds; killed while trying to save himself-"

"LIAR!" Someone yelled, breaking free of the crowd and charging at Voldemort.

My eyes widened, seeing Neville flung violently to the ground. He was disarmed. He stood no chance against Him. He never did.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Voldemort hissed, his voice deadly soft.

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh full of madness. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Neville was on the ground, struggling to get to Voldemort and Bellatrix both to do them harm.

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville asked, and I felt a great rush of admiration toward Neville.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Voldemort hissed.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville gritted. "Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted.

And with that one sentence, I closed my eyes, knowing he'd just committed suicide. The crowd became rowdy upon hearing Neville's words, but the Dark Lord placed a silencing charm on everyone, yet again.

I watched Voldemort set the Sorting Hat on Neville's head and place it on fire. I watched, wide-eyed seeing the flames envelop the boy's head. Then, screams filled the early morning and uproar was heard, so much that it seemed like the entire world had heard everything.

_The war was on again __- __this time, we'd fight to the death._

Everyone had run back into the castle, Death Eaters and the Dark Lord entered after us, presumably to kill us all.

Throughout the chaos, I was somehow able to see Neville break free of the body-bind placed on him. He drew a sword - the _Sword of Gryffindor _- from the sorting hat and slashed the blade through the air. I saw Nagini's head thud to the ground at her master's feet, and I saw Voldemort raise his wand at Neville. All of a sudden, Hagrid ran in and cried a statement that filled me with hope.

"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"

Madness raged on. This time, the Centaurs had entered the fray, helping us fight the Death Eaters who'd filled the entrance hall. Even the house elves had joined in on the fight, using their powerful magic to strike down every Death Eater that had crossed their path.

I didn't care whether I died anymore. I didn't care if the Dark Lord killed me himself. I fought with a sense of urgency that I'd never fought with before. I was dueling Alecto Carrow, whose face was filled with fear. I aimed a Cutting Curse at her neck, seeing her fall to the ground at my feet. I sent the Killing Curse at her and looked away.

I looked up, seeing Hermione and Luna fighting Bellatrix Lestrange fifty yards ahead of me. _No._

I ran through the crowd of duelers and fired a spell at Bellatrix, watching her shield absorb the spell. She turned and saw me, her mad eyes widening in rage. She pointed her wand at all three of us, but she shot the Killing Curse at me.

The curse missed me by an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER-"

"NO! GET **OUT** OF IT, MUM!"

I saw Luna, Hermione and surprisingly my mother fall back. Looking into Bellatrix's eyes, we both knew that it was kill or be killed now.

"I knew I should've killed you the moment I laid eyes on you." She spat.

I smirked. "Yes, you should've." I said, watching a nasty sneer form on Lestrange's face that scared me.

We circled one another and, at the same time, we raised our wand and began the duel.

I shot a Killing Curse at Lestrange that she quickly dodged. She retaliated, by sending a curse that I was barely able to deflect. I had to cast a quick shield to absorb the next curse she'd sent at me, which was powerful, but it wasn't powerful enough. I sent another Killing Curse at her, watching a smirk spread across her once beautiful face.

"When I'm through with you, I'll go onto your Mummy."

"You will _never_ touch my mother, bitch!"

And then the duel really began. I fought like I'd never fought before. The ground between us cracked and I sent a _Beheading Curse_ directly at her. Bellatrix forced a statue in front of her and sent a lethal _Cutting Curse_ my way. I dodged it and pointed my wand at her, trying to blast the ground at her feet. Bellatrix's shield protected her, but she lost her balance and stumbled. I then tapped into my magic, pointing my wand at her.

I yelled. "IGNIS ELEMENTI!"

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She couldn't transfigure the powerful flame, nor could she deflect it back at me. Quickly, she fired a Killing Curse that forced me to break the magic I was tapping into. I quickly dodged the curse - again, _barely_.

Bellatrix was laughing manically now as she fired curse after curse at me. My shield was waning against the force of her spells, which ricocheted and shattered the floor and the ceiling surrounding us. I could hear screams near us, but I wouldn't be distracted.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO LITTLE GIRL?" She yelled, sending another Killing Curse at me.

I forced a statue to take the curse meant for me, and then I sent a _Burning Curse _at Lestrange who easily deflected it. She was drawing closer to me, readying herself for the kill. And I knew that she'd end me. Still, I fought with everything in me, slashing my wand through the air and watching as the curse rebounded off of her shield again, smashing the wall and the floor around us.

Bellatrix stumbled again and I seized my chance, raising my wand with all haste.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in fury, and her wand raised at me as well.

We both cried the same thing at the _exact_ same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And I saw the green light rush toward me. My eyes widened in horror. I felt the curse strike me in my chest, and I felt nothing anymore.

* * *

><p>(Harry's P.O.V)<p>

Harry watched in horror as both Ginny and Bellatrix Lestrange were struck with the killing curse. Both fell - Ginny, with her eyes filled in surprised horror; Lestrange, with a frozen expression of exhilaration on her face. He rushed forward, kneeling down to touch Ginny's neck. There was no pulse.

_Ginny Weasley was dead. _

Harry stood, feeling Mrs. Weasley push him aside. She fell down on the floor next to her daughter, her eyes wide and her face wet from tears. Harry turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air. Voldemort came charging toward Mrs. Weasley, his eyes fixed on her and _the bodies of his two dead lieutenants_.

"_Protego!_"

Harry watched as the Shield Charm expanded between Voldemort and Molly Weasley. Instantly, he pulled off his cloak and faced Lord Voldemort.

"HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!" Someone yelled.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be _me_." Harry said, staring at Voldemort calmly.

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" Voldemort hissed.

Harry listened to Voldemort, feeling the battle almost grind to an end. Insults were then thrown from Voldemort - insults about his mother, Dumbledore and the power he deemed to be weakness: _Love_. Looking at him now, after all of the things Harry had been through, he could only try and teach him the most important lessons of life - at least, this one last time - before Lord Voldemort was no more.

But Voldemort would not hear reason. The evil in his heart would not allow him to see truth. The hunger for power had completely poisoned his heart and the lives of so many others he'd destroyed for it. But that didn't matter now because some justice would be had after all of this was over.

More meaningless words were exchanged. Harry loved the look of rage on Voldemort's face, when he discovered that _Ginny_ _and Severus Snape_ were never his. Never! And when the topic of the Elder Wand approached, Harry could only think one thought.

_This is it._

He watched as Voldemort (yet again) fired the Killing Curse at him. In retaliation, Harry fired _Expelliarmus_. The spells collided with one another, but it wasn't long before Tom Marvolo Riddle hit the floor - _dead for good. _

The Earth quieted and came to a still: then the screams and cries of victory filled the air. But, as Harry looked down at the dead body of Ginny Weasley, he didn't feel like the battle had been won.

_He didn't feel like the battle of Hogwarts had been won at all. _


	16. Chapter 16: A Debt Owed to the Fates

Chapter 16 (The Debt Owed to Fate)

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.

_I liked the way J.K. Rowling put a scene b/w Dumbledore and Harry in Book 7 so this chapter does feature Snape and Ginny._

**(A/N)**: I didn't explain things well in Chapter 15 (my fault!) so here goes._** Ginny didn't die twice. Dolohov didn't kill her. She felt like she was dying but that was b/c of TIME. When the time paradox (change) was made, a dimension died (not Ginny) b/c, as you remember, Ginny was able to remember what she'd done with the time-turner, so she technically didn't die. No, **__**time simply caught up with itself after one dimension died. Ginny didn't die; the original dimension (where Fred and Lupin died) died. **__I said Present Ginny and Future Ginny, thinking that I was making it easier to understand, when I actually ended up confusing readers and myself. I'm sorry. __**Now, this chapter explains **__**why**__** Ginny "died" when Bellatrix killed her b/c there's a reason for her death. **_

_Thanks to every _**reviewer**_ and every reader. I love you all. _

* * *

><p>(Ginny's P.O.V)<p>

The Earth was still and sound didn't exist; only sight and loneliness. I looked around, seeing a nothing that surrounded me, filling me from within. And then, there was an incredibly blinding light that shown out from within me. It was like I'd borne it, light and life to this place.

I looked down, seeing the tattered black, bloody robes cling to my body. I was in a field of gold now, but the field was not as it appeared. At first glance, one would think the ground was grass. But upon closer examination, one would see that the 'grass' was in fact _golden thread_.

I stood, watching the light I'd borne fly higher and higher into the air, till it reached its peak. It reminded me of the sun, but it was so much more beautiful than that. It was a diamond of light that scattered rainbow rays down everywhere on me. I smiled, filling peace overwhelm me.

_This had to be the end_- _death._

"It is not the end. At least, not yet." I heard a silky voice drawl.

Turning around, I saw none other than Severus Snape. I smiled wide and ran toward him, enveloping him in a fierce hug. Snape hugged me back and immediately I knew something was wrong. When he released me from his grasp, I looked at Snape's face.

He was so changed.

His features had been so harsh in life, and his mannerisms had been cold. But I felt nothing from him except an overwhelming peace and happiness that no longer poisoned every moment of his life. He looked so content - happy. Severus Snape was happy in death. And even though I wanted to cry at this sight, I couldn't summon the tears to cry for him. Instead, all I could do was smile a small, saddened smile at him. Yet, I wasn't sad at all.

"You died. Harry said you died." I said, searching the man for the Snape I knew.

"And I did." He responded, his voice not cold or arrogant. "It was Nagini."

He said it, as if it explained everything. I flinched, knowing that it did indeed explain all I needed to know of his death. I nodded and frowned.

"What do you mean by 'not yet'? I saw Bellatrix's curse strike me. I felt it here." I said, touching my heart.

Snape nodded and sat down on the golden field. He gestured for me to sit beside him and I obeyed, listening to him like I used to so many times before.

"The curse _should_ have killed you, if it weren't for two things: The time-turner it struck across your neck and the events _you_ undid by using it. It is those things which brought you here for something." Snape said, looking at me thoughtfully. But his gaze was then filled with worry.

"Brought me here for what?"

Snape sighed, but it wasn't from annoyance. It was simply a contented sigh that had an edge of regret.

"The things you changed were _not_ meant to happen, Ginevra. Your death was…staged. It was planned for one purpose and one purpose alone - to get you here for _this_. Judgment and what the Fates like to call unraveling." Snape said, as if he was teaching me a Potions theory back at Hogwarts. I swallowed.

"Unravelling?" I said. "Unravelling of what?"

Snape cleared his voice and spoke. "Unravelling of time. Of _everything_."

He continued. "Like I said, you've done a lot of things that weren't meant to happen. Although time continued and the Fates ensured that the War ended just as they desired it to, changing the timeline - changing history has consequences. They've decided that you will answer for the changes you've made. _That, in itself, is certain, Ginevra_. The Fates have not decided whether or not to completely unravel the timeline and send everyone all back prior to the War's end. They are making the decision now."

His words were met with silence. Immediately, I knew I hated this place. I couldn't feel panic or fear. Instead, I felt an annoying peace at whatever decision they reached. _I guess it's true_, I thought wryly. _One cannot fight fate and destiny_.

"Will they speak to me?"

"I do not know." Snape answered, looking me in the eye. "_They have never directly spoken to others like us before_. I doubt they will."

I sighed, twirling the golden thread on the ground around my index finger. I looked up at Snape and asked one simple question.

"Why haven't you moved on yet?" Snape looked at me in confusion.

"I moved on quite some time ago, Ginevra." He drawled, eliciting a look of confusion from me. "Time here is different from the time in your plane. It is faster - much faster, in fact." He answered simply.

"But if you moved on, then why are you here?"

"I, myself, do not know the answer to that question. I appeared before you, and seeing you must've somehow vested me with the knowledge of the circumstances surrounding this situation. That is the only answer I can give you. Yet I am glad to see you again. I feel like this is my chance to give you a proper goodbye." He drawled.

I couldn't help myself. I reached over and hugged the man, who I loved like a father. He was the only person who, perhaps, understood me. In my life, I hadn't loved many people but the thought of losing Snape forever hurt. And, as I clung to him, I didn't want to let him go.

"Beautiful." said a voice.

Snape and I quickly broke away and faced the person who'd spoken. It was a woman, a beautiful red-haired woman, who bore an incredible resemblance _to me_. To her left, stood a child and, on her right, an old woman. The redhead spoke again.

"Now that the goodbyes are said, you are dismissed." She said, waving her hand.

Snape was no longer before us. He was gone and I was alone with three beings before me.

_The Fates._

"Hello, Ginevra." An old woman with an ethereal wisdom spoke. "It seems we do not need introduction, sisters." She said, eliciting knowing smiles from the others.

"Hello," I whispered, instantly fearing that they didn't hear me. Somehow, they knew my fear and they smiled.

"You have every right to fear us." The child, a blonde who reminded me of Luna, spoke.

"Especially after what you've done." The eldest finished for her sister.

The redhead who resembled me remained quiet. She looked at me calculatingly. Then she turned to her eldest sister, who began to speak to me again.

"Your fate and the fate of others intertwined with yours has been decided." The eldest spoke.

"But first, amuse us." The redhead said, and the child beside her smirked. I wondered, _how?_

"Speak." The child who was not a child said impatiently. "Defend your _actions_." She spat.

I didn't know what to say. And upon this thought, they smirked. Still, I decided to speak truthfully.

"I'm selfish." I began. "I've always been selfish and I'll always be that way. I've always been the type who does whatever it takes to reach my ends, and damn everyone else's. That's a reason why I was sorted into Slytherin. It's just who I am. But I'm not completely so. I mean, I love too. And I did what I did because I love my brother. Please, don't take him away. I can't give you anything you don't already have but please. Just don't take him. Take my life in his stead. Please!" I begged, hoping that they would have mercy.

The child smirked coldly. "Beautiful, my dear."

"And so well-spoken." The eldest commented, without waiting for a comment from her redheaded sister. _Did she not speak often?_ I wondered.

"The decision has already been made." The child spat, her grey eyes glinting at me. "Your destiny will be rewritten - _all _of it." She said, glaring at me.

I frowned, not understanding her anger toward me.

The eldest continued. "Your arrogance to change the fate of others nearly corrupted the natural balance of everything. It nearly destroyed the grand design. The things you've done will be undone. It was never meant to be." The elderly woman finished coldly.

I was speechless and afraid. Very afraid.

I fell onto the ground, looking up at them. I felt incredibly dazed and trapped.

A cruel smirk formed on the child's face. "Let us tell our decision. May I do the honors?" She asked.

"Of course." The redhead spoke.

The child smiled serenely down at me, and this time I felt what I should've felt all along. _Terror_.

"We will reset time before the war, and you will appear there - bound by constraints. _This_," the girl said, snatching the time-turner from my neck. "_This _you will not have. Things will happen as they were destined to happen, and you will remember nothing." She finished, her tone gloating and vindictive.

"We will _rewrite_ your fate. We will rewrite everything." The eldest said. "It will take all three of us." The elderly woman, Atropos, spoke.

"Yes, sister." The child, Clotho, replied.

She looked to her redheaded sister for an answer, but she did not reply. Instead, a smirk donned her face.

"Sister?" Clotho asked, looking at Lachesis with impatience. Lachesis's smirk widened and she stepped away from her sisters and walked beside me.

"I will do no such thing. That is _my_ decision." She said, eliciting a reluctant bow from the eldest and a glare from her younger sister. "Would you leave us for a moment?"

They did not argue with her; they simply left. I looked up at her, extremely confused.

"You do not need to speak your questions. I already know what you will ask." She said intelligently. "First, do not heed Atropos or Clotho. My sisters do not like your kind; they prefer what you call 'muggles' because they do not meddle with our…_purpose_. Now, you want me to answer _why_?" She said, the knowing smirk leaving her face now.

"I could say that it was all simply for my amusement, which would be very true. I love what I am, Ginevra. I love being a Fate. And I simply prefer change. Actually, I prefer contradictions and I find that you are a living contradiction that I have not yet tired of. Not many things hold my attention. You should be proud." She said, looking at me calculatingly.

And I did understand her. Still, how did we both look so much alike?

"That is a question I cannot answer. Even I am not all-knowing, Ginevra." She paused, kneeling down beside me.

"I feel a bond towards you. I find you very intriguing and, I admit, I like you. You are a lot like me; you proved that yesterday, when you used the time-turner. I **lead **you to it when you were fourteen, as I also led you to _Tempus: Solving the Riddle of Time_. There is a reason for everything. I did not like the original design for the War's end. To change it, I changed your fate. There was something I wanted to see and you showed me everything I needed to know." She said, touching my hair with her right hand.

I gasped. "You put me in Slytherin." I whispered, seeing her smirk and nod slowly at me.

"Yes, I used you as you have used so many others. However, make no mistake, Slytherin house is perfect for you. In Gryffindor, you would've never reached your full potential. Besides, it was the only way I could think of to change _some_ of the grand design."

I nodded. "I understand. I would've done the same." She smiled.

"Like I said, you're a lot like me. My sisters and I are codependent. They respect my decisions, as I respect theirs. I have asked Atropos to give you back your life. I, of course, will have to give her something in return. Still, they will want to punish you and I do not wish to anger my sisters. Besides, I agree. Some punishment will do you a lot of good. _You have much to learn_, Ginevra, and I look forward to teaching you the things that truly matter in life. Not everything is about power and gain. I sometimes regret putting you in Slytherin. In more ways than one, that decision took more from you than you will ever gain _but that is if you let it_."

Then, Lachesis closed her eyes.

"I see that Atropos has reached her decision." She whispered, looking at me again. "Be mindful of your choices and choose well. _Learn_, Ginevra, and perhaps you will see." She said, answering my question.

I looked into her face and I could see that we didn't look exactly alike. Her eyes were blue, but mine were a dark brown. Still, that was the only noticeable difference. She smirked, hearing my thoughts. A question rose to the forefront of my mind. Lachesis allowed me to speak.

"Will Remus and Fred live?" She smiled and sighed.

"They were meant to die. The only reason why we have not changed that fact is because you restored the balance of _death_, which does not discriminate one soul from another. _They died for no other significant reason_, other than to die. Their fates were simple for Atropos to rewrite, as were the fates of Ted Tonks and Dirk Creswell. They will go on, but I will warn you: Never attempt to change time again. Do you understand?"

I nodded and sighed with relief. She stood and summoned her sisters. They appeared beside her, looking down at me with disapproval and distaste. _I think I now understood why all of the Ministry time-turners, except the one I'd possessed_ obviously, were destroyed. _They had wanted them destroyed, once and for all_. _Why?_

Lachesis smirked at me and answered: "Your friend - the Granger girl. She _also_ changed something when she went back into the past. The man she saved was never meant to be saved. The old man sent her backward in time to give her _more _time. It was never hers to have." Lachesis said sharply, her voice holding anger that was barely controlled.

"Nevertheless, we allowed the change to happen for the boy - Potter is his name. We felt that we'd taken a lot from him. The least we could give him was more time with Black. After all, we are not _that _cruel." Lachesis said, smiling serenely at me.

Then, she looked to her oldest sister, Atropos.

"You will return to your body. I, alone, have decided your punishment." She said with vindictive pleasure. "I have many powers - one of which is to strip you of yours. However, I will not do so forever. Your magic will leave you for five years. After that time, it shall return. You have until sunset. Then, your magic expires. Do you understand?" Atropos asked, her eyes bearing a whole into mine.

I lowered my head respectively, accepting her merciful punishment. My thoughts elicited a smile from this Fate in particular.

"We know Lachesis warned you never to meddle with time again." Clotho spoke.

"So see that you do not." Atropos said, her voice threatening.

Again, I nodded. Then, I saw two of the three Fates disappear. Lachesis stepped forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the ground.

"Remember that you will have to have your wits about you, when you return to your body. I shall not tell you why. You'll see for yourself. Do not forget: Your magic expires at sunset. Good luck, Ginevra. You are certainly going to need it for the next five years." She said, raising her finger to touch my forehead.

And with that said, I was gone. Almost instantly, I was breathing in air like it was an elixir of life.

Only one thing mattered the most now.

_I was alive and I would live._

* * *

><p>I could feel my wand on my chest. I looked around, finding myself encased in a box. <em>Had they already buried me?<em> I wondered. Upon touching the box, I saw that the wood wasn't thick enough to be a proper tomb. I closed my eyes and pointed it at the lid of the box, blasting the wood off its hinges. I knew someone would hear, as loud as it was.

I spared that no thought. Instead, I checked the time with my wand. I had eight hours till sunset. I looked around the room, seeing multiple bodies placed in boxes like mine. I stood up and climbed out of the box, making my way to the room door with my wand held at the ready. I opened it and peered outside, seeing a long corridor stretched before me. I walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me. Immediately, recognition dawned on me.

_I was at the Ministry._

Clutching my wand tighter in my hands, I flew up the corridor and entered the lift to head to the main floor. It was weird to see the Ministry entrance vacated. I remembered a time like this two years ago. Immediately, on instinct, I clutched my wand tighter, prepared to curse anything that crossed my path. I walked toward one of the fireplaces in the Ministry. I grabbed the Floo powder next to the fireplace and I threw it down, spinning faster and faster where I stood.

I don't know why, but I decided to return to Hogwarts - Snape's chamber to be specific. I entered the room, seeing that it was untouched. The room looked like Snape would return at any moment now. I felt my stomach clench painfully, as I looked around the vacant room. I only came for one thing: _My potions book_. The rest of my possessions were at Muriel's. There was only one way for me to get them now.

"Twinky."

"Mizz. Ginny! You're alive!" She said, tackling me and hugging me tightly.

I laughed, smiling at the elf with extreme fondness.

"Thanks for caring so much. Look, I'm sorry but I can't explain now. Would you do something for me?" I asked, watching the little elf look at me curiously.

She nodded. "Of course, Mizz. Ginny. Anything!"

I smiled, grabbing the elf's hand. "First, I'll need for you to go the Burrow and fix the hand on my mother's clock. Twinky, you can't be seen. You'll see my picture on the clock and it has to point to dead or Mortal Peril. It should always be fixed there. Also, I'll need you to bring me some of my possessions from Muriels - money, some robes, and whatever you think necessary. Don't bring too much, Twinky. I don't need anyone getting suspicious. And you'll also need to contact Cresswell and Tonks-."

"I already freed them, Mizz. Ginny." The little elf said, her eyes looking confusedly at me.

I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you. If I have time, I'll try to explain everything later."

The elf nodded vigorously and smiled. "Twinky understands. I'm so glad you're alive, Mizz. I'll be right back." She said, apparating away.

I stood and walked down the stairs to the Slytherin commons, feeling like I'd never see this place again. As soon as the commons came into view, however, I was greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You!" He said, his voice surprised and his eyes wide. "No! You - you died! I saw-"

I clutched my wand tighter to me, but I answered him nonetheless. "I did die; however, I returned."

Kingsley eyes narrowed at me. He was thinking one thing and one thing only: My return to life had been accomplished through Dark Magic. Kingsley raised his wand at me and finally spoke.

"_Ginny Weasley, you are under arrest for the crime of treason and murder_. Drop your wand and put your hands up." He said, pointing his wand straight at my chest.

"How did you know I was down here?" I asked calmly, ignoring his prior statement.

Kingsley seemed even more angered. He wouldn't answer me, but I saw the answer in his mind. The castle wards were being reinstated. They could sense any magic performed in _unusual _places, especially since many of the Death Eaters hadn't fled Hogwarts or its grounds.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." I said, drawing my wand lightning fast on him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I _will _if you make me. Get out of my way!" I snarled.

Kingsley's face only grew fiercer. He shook his head, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Fine. _Crucio_." I said, watching the man dive out of the way of the curse and send a stunner at me.

I laughed. "A stunner, Shacklebolt. Really! You'll have to do much better than that." I said quickly, blasting the stone floor where he stood.

When I saw him flail through the air and hit the wall behind him, I walked down the stairs over toward him. He had his wand raised. I wandless flicked my hand, causing his wand to soar over toward me. The man was shocked more than anything.

"What are you going to do?" His deep voice asked, without fear.

"I have some questions for you. And then I'll need you to do me a favor. Get up." I drawled, looking down at the man on the floor.

I walked over to a sofa in the Slytherin common room and I sat down. I thought this was rather funny, especially since I'd never taken a seat in the commons before. I gestured for Kingsley to take a seat in front of me and, surprisingly, he did.

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Lying Death Eater-"

"I mean what I say." I said coldly. "Now, what is the date? How long has it been since the battle? And why was my body at the Ministry?"

Kingsley frowned but began to speak nonetheless. "The battle happened a day ago. Today is May 5, 1998, and we keep the body of _all_ Death Eaters at the Ministry." He said, total resentment etched in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow high. "So is Snape's body there?"

Kingsley inclined his head yes. I continued: "And I will face charges, if I stay?"

Again, Kingsley inclined his head. "Your family would probably fight for you, but the way the atmosphere is now…well, you still wouldn't get a fair trial. They'd send you straight to the Dementors." Kingsley said, looking at me with curiosity now.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. "Can you do nothing to help me?" I asked, my voice low.

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't like you, but I _would _try to help you if I could. There is nothing that can be done for you now, Ginny."

I nodded and offered him a small smile. "Yes, there is. Hear me out. First, I need for you to tell my parents that I'm safe and that'll I'll be fine. Only tell them this after the Ministry notifies them of my missing body. Second, I need for you to let me escape, right here, right now. I will give you your wand. All I ask is that you let me go."

"And if I don't?" He asked, his voice defiant and brave.

"Then, I'll wipe your memory of me and leave you here for someone to find. Trust me, I'm very good at memory charms. You'd never know I was here, let alone alive. But I want you to remember. I hate asking for your help but I need it. I need for you to let me go. I'm not leaving to escape justice; it will be had. But it'll have to wait for five years, which is when I'll return. Until then, I need for you to turn your back on me and let me go. You wouldn't have to tell anyone that you saw me-"

"You want me to lie." He raged.

I nodded. "Yes, exactly. Now, what's your decision?" I asked.

Kingsley looked at me, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. He looked up and inclined his head sharply.

He spoke: "All right, and I'll get the message to your parents."

"Make sure you only tell my parents, and make sure that they don't tell my brothers. They cannot know that I came back."

Kingsley frowned. "Why is that?"

I stood and held his wand out to him. "Because, if I really do die, then they'll never know what it's like to lose me all over again. Maybe…Kingsley _don't _tell my parents anything. I've changed my mind. Let them think that it was Death Eaters or something. I don't care what you invent. Just tell them anything but the truth." I said hurriedly.

Kingsley stood and pocketed his wand. "You're coming back? Why?"

I smiled and answered. "Because everything that really matters is here: My family and maybe a friend or two. Make sure you don't tell them anything. And, Shacklebolt, thanks."

The tall black man inclined his head. "If you don't return, it's safe to assume that you're dead?"

"Yes," I responded, looking around the Slytherin commons one last time. "But let's hope that you see me in five years." I said, drawing my wand and rapping myself on the head.

I disillusioned myself and left the Slytherin commons, entering the dungeons. It was easy for me to get out of Hogwarts, which looked completely demolished. The school was practically deserted. The Aurors, however, lingered. I carefully, but surely made my way into Hogsmeade. As soon as I entered the village, I disapparated away.

* * *

><p>After Hogsmeade, I went straight to Gringotts in Paris. The goblins there were suspicious of me, but they exchanged all of my galleons to the Euro. Afterward, I left and went to a muggle aeroport, with the help of a French muggle-born wizard. Together, we shared a ride inside a yellow box to the aeroport (he called it). When I arrived there, I had to use a lot of Imperious Curses because the desk clerk kept asking me for a passport and a credit card. <em>What were they?<em> I was completely lost and confused by my surroundings, but I had no time for despair. I had to get far away from England. I looked up, staring up at destinations that were far from home.

There was a flight that would be leaving in half an hour and it had a destination that was very far away.

_New Zealand._

I knew no one would ever look for me there.

* * *

><p>Starting over wasn't going to be easy, especially as a muggle. It <em>was<em> difficult to get into New Zealand without a passport (the lady called it), but I was able to sneak in by pretending to be apart of a huge family. There were at least ten or twelve of them grouped together at the front of the line. I was behind them, clustered in tightly with them. The woman at the desk simply didn't want to check everyone's passport. She let them go, and I went with them. The family reminded me of my own and I ached more than ever to see them.

I spent my first hour on land walking around the city. It was in the afternoon now, and I knew I needed to find a bank somewhere in Wellington. I was tired, scared and so confused.

I asked around and, finally, a friendly New Zealand woman told me where to go. She even walked me all the way there. I made sure to thank her, before I entered the bank. She smiled and waved me off. I watched her walk off down the street and out of sight.

"Can you convert this over for me?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

She saw three bags of Euros and her eyes widened. She nodded and walked off. I waited, looking around the bank and comparing it to Gringotts. It wasn't nearly as big as the goblin's banks, but it was something in itself. Muggles were impressive, after all. The woman returned and asked me if I wanted to open up an account at their bank. I shook my head and told her no thank you. She smiled and looked at me oddly. I put the stacks of New Zealand dollars in my trunk and I stood, deciding to ask her one last question before I left the building.

"Do you know where I can find an inn?"

The woman frowned, but she told me that there was a nice hotel a block away from the bank. I thanked her and left the bank. It took me five minutes to find the so-called hotel she was talking about, but I found it. I entered and walked up to the front desk.

"I need a room."

The man at the desk frowned. "Your identification and your credit card please."

I frowned. "W-What's a credit card?"

The man looked at me, as if he didn't know whether or not I was joking. Upon seeing the look on my face, he knew that I was in fact very serious. The man sighed, clearly very annoyed.

"It's a method of payment-"

"No, I'll be using cash." I said, interrupting the man.

"Ridiculous! _You _couldn't afford one night here in cash." The man scoffed.

I pulled out a sizable stack of money. "You think so, hmm? Just give me a room for three days and then I'll be gone." I said coldly, glaring at the man murderously.

He paled and asked me for my identification again. I sighed.

"Here's my identification." I said, sliding him an almost obscene amount of dollars for his own use.

"Here's the card to your room, Miss. Smith. It's on the seventh floor. Enjoy your stay." He said hastily, his mouth wide open at the money I'd given him. I inclined my head curtly and looked around the large entrance hall, wondering how I'd get to my room.

The man, who called himself a receptionist, beckoned a teenager over. The boy was dressed in a nice uniform. He smiled at me and lifted my trunk.

"This way, Miss. Smith." He said, walking over to a lift that wasn't full with many people at all. Together, we got on what he called an elevator. I watched him press the numbers, until we arrived on the seventh floor. He led me to my room and asked me if I needed anything else.

"No, that'll be all, thank you." I said, watching the boy linger for a moment. "What?"

The boy blushed. "May I…have a tip, Miss. Smith? Money?"

I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course, here." I said, giving the boy a note that I myself didn't understand yet.

The boy looked up at me like I was insane. Then, he stammered a thank you with a large smile. I waved him off and told him bye. When he'd left, I looked around the beautiful, spacious room.

_Not bad_, I couldn't help but think.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and it was overwhelming how the exhaustion just hit me all at once. It didn't take me long to fall backward onto the mattress. Sleep simply took me away.

* * *

><p>I'd already spent nearly a whole day in the hotel, lying down on top of the bed sheets. I was depressed and, for the first time in a year and a half, I cried. I'd close my eyes and I'd see my Mum, my Dad, Fred, Percy and Bill. It hurt to think about him. It hurt to think about everything, especially the lies I'd told them.<p>

Would I ever see them again?

I closed my eyes, stifling another sob that threatened to overwhelm me. Certain thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over in my head. I had no home, no job, no real knowledge about Muggles and their world. I had no magic.

I was as good as dead.

I opened my eyes, forcing myself to not think of home and my family anymore. The last thought before I went to sleep was _at least I wasn't in Azkaban._

* * *

><p>I was woken by a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. I quickly withdrew my wand and pointed it threateningly in her face. The woman frowned, with a very scared expression on her face. Once I was satisfied that she meant me no harm, I lowered my wand and looked at it sulkily.<p>

I had no magic. I couldn't do anything worthwhile without it.

The frustration alone made me want to break the wand in half. _Worthless_.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I just came to tidy up your room. I can come back later-"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm not used to this stuff." I said, watching an expression of confusion cross her face.

She nodded and began to change the bed sheets that I hadn't slept in. To be honest, the room was mostly untouched. When the woman saw this, she knew she didn't have much of a job to do. Before she left, however, I asked her to sit down for a moment. The brown-haired woman frowned at me, but she sat down nonetheless.

"I'm a foreigner-"

"Yes, British, I assume." The woman said gently, looking at me with concern. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm British. I'm far from home, far from my family and I don't know anything about New Zealand. I know nothing of the money, the city, the people, anything. I'm lost. I mean, I don't know what to do…"

As soon as the words were said, I felt a great weight lift off my chest. _I was afraid_, and I truly didn't know what to do. The woman looked at me with wide-eyes and stood. She sat down next to me on the bed, and she just looked at me. Finally, she spoke.

"I thought you looked young. You're still a teenager." She said, realization dawning on her. "How did you get all the way to New Zealand, if you knew nothing?" She asked, surprise clearly etched in her voice.

"I had a lot of help. There was a man who took me to the aeroplane in a yellow box, and there was another man who saw me safely onto the plane. When I got here, there was a woman who helped me, and then there was another. I've been depending on the courtesy of others for three days now. I just don't know what to do." I said hurriedly, feeling an overwhelming pressure crush my chest.

_How was I going to survive through all of this?_

The woman was looking at me like I was off my rocker. "The yellow box, dear, is a taxi cab and the aeroplane is really an airplane. The taxi cab is a car. Do you undertand now?" She said slowly, but it was the way she said it. It was gentle, not condescending or cruel. I nodded, eager to know anything.

She continued: "Staying in a place like this will run you low on cash. I think you should find a cheaper hotel. I can help you with that. I assume you have some money." She said, looking at me questioningly.

I nodded. "Yes, but I don't have that much. It may last three months."

The woman nodded slowly, and she began to bite her lower lip. Then, she sighed and looked up at me.

"Are you a good worker?" She asked, seeing me frown at her question. "I can get you a job here, working alongside me. Actually, I think that would be best. That way, I can keep an eye on you and make sure that you're okay. You'd work here with me and, if you want, you could stay with me for a while. At least, until you're settled." She said. Her expression seemed stunned, like she herself couldn't believe what she was saying.

I smiled and, then, I narrowed my eyes at her. My quick change of mood seemed to stun the woman.

"Why are you being so nice to me? What do you get out of this?" I asked, my voice accusatory.

The woman shook her head and said, "young people."

"I'm helping you because I'm hoping that someone would help my teenage daughter, if she were ever in your shoes. I know that you have a mother somewhere out there, young lady, and I know she's worried to death-"

"She thinks I'm dead." I said without thinking. "I'm dead to her and all of my family now."

The dark brunette frowned. She seemed disturbed by what I'd just confessed. Nevertheless, she nodded her head and let out another soft sigh.

"Well, still. I'm going to help you. You know, one is blessed when they do for others." She said, standing up off the bed and gently touching my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do right now. I'll be back in an hour or so." She said, walking over to the door.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What's your name?"

The brunette smiled. "Tristan, and yours?"

"Ginny." I said. The woman's smile widened.

"I'll be back." She said, leaving the hotel room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I was able to talk to the manager and get you a job." Tristan said from the head of her table. "You begin on Wednesday, and you'll work alongside me. I'll train you - I'll show you around the building and I'll make sure that you know how to do your job as thoroughly and as quietly as possible."<p>

I nodded, eating the food she'd set on the table for me in her flat. "Good. Alexa, pass Ginny some of my pie. I made it yesterday, and I know you'll love it." She said excitedly with a smile.

Alexa looked at me and frowned. The dark-haired teen told me to take a small bite and smile. I frowned, but I did as she said. Immediately, I understood why. Tristan could cook many things, but an apple pie simply wasn't one of them.

I gulped the small piece down. "It's really good." I said with a wide smile.

Tristan's eyes lit up as she looked to her son, Aiden, who groaned. "See, Ginny likes my pies. Have another piece, dear, go on. I'll have to bake you another sometime this week." She said excitedly.

Alexa looked up at me and glared. "I said '_smile_'. I didn't mean for you to speak." She said angrily.

The girl was fourteen, just two years younger than me and she didn't like me at all. I was a stranger intruding on the lives of her and her family. She felt like she had no choice but to accept me. I hoped that, with time, I could change her mind about me.

"Sorry," I said, keeping my voice low, although I kind of felt like Tristan knew what we were saying.

Dinner ended fast and I took the liberty of gathering up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen sink. I felt someone walk over to me, probably Tristan. I was surprised, however, to see a twelve year old Aiden.

"Don't mind, Alexa. That's just the way she is with everyone. I'll help you, if you want." He said, smiling at me.

"That's all right, Aiden. I can handle it, and thanks about Alexa." He nodded and smiled. Then, he walked away. He was a good kid, so innocent. He reminded me of Harry. They looked so much alike.

I began to dry the dishes when Tristan came over. "You know, just because you live here now doesn't mean that you're our maid, Ginny. Go to bed, sweetie. You have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow, and you're going to need your rest." She said, smiling at me with those gentle honey orbs of hers.

I nodded and dried the last dish, handing it to her. "I don't mind, Tristan, especially after everything you've done for me. Thank you, really. Thank you."

Tristan smiled and shook her head. "Like I said, it's no problem. Go on. Go to bed." She said, ushering me out of the kitchen with a smile.

I walked to the sofa in her flat where I'd be sleeping for a while. I, however, didn't care. I was just glad that I had found some very nice, welcoming people. I closed my eyes, feeling safe for the first time in five days. I rested.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

_Bodies, flame and then blood_.

_No._

_Mum, I thought, seeing the smiling face of Molly Weasley, who was standing next to my Dad. _

_I miss you. _

_And their smiles slid from their faces and turned cold. Then, there was darkness and I saw him. Snake-like and tall, with pale skin and blood-red eyes. _

_No._

_I saw the Trio, laughing and smiling in front of me. They turned their back and walked away. I turned to my right, seeing Bill standing tall beside me. He looked down at me and shook his head. You're no sister of mine._

_No._

"Ginny, wake up. Ginny, wa- AHH!" I heard but, before I could stop myself, I felt my hand wrap around flesh and squeeze.

"GET OFF HIM YOU FREAK!" I heard, feeling someone push me hard onto the floor.

"Alexa, don't. She didn't know what she was doing-." Aiden said.

"MOM!" Alexa yelled, glaring down at me as she stood tall. I looked at Aiden blankly and blinked.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked softly.

Aiden smiled a small smile. "No, but you scared the life out of me. Alexa, shut up! You're going to wake the neighbors."

"Alexa," Tristan said, turning on a light in the living room. "Why are you screaming? What's wrong?"

"THIS PSYCHO IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Alexa yelled, pointing her finger at me. "I heard Aiden scream, so I came to see what was wrong. And I walk in to find her choking him. She's crazy, Mom, and you want her to stay here!"

"Shut up, Alexa, she didn't know what she was doing." Aiden said, looking at me. "I came to get something to drink, when I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You didn't look too good so I thought I'd wake you."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"I don't care whether she meant it or not-." Alexa began.

"That's enough, Lexa. Both of you, off to bed." Tristan said, waving them away.

Aiden sent me a departing smile before grabbing his sister's arm and pushing her out of the room. I was no alone with Tristan, who sat down next to me and stared.

"I'm sorry." I said standing. "I'll get my things and go-."

"Ginny, no one's kicking you out. Sit down." She said quietly, and I obliged.

For a while, there was silence. Then, she finally spoke.

"I'm not going to ask what's wrong." She said slowly. "But if you ever want to tell me, then I'll listen. I can see a…sadness in you, but maybe I can help with that too."

I gave her a watery smile. "You've already helped with so much, but I don't think you can help me. No one can, not even my family." I said, feeling a tear fall down my face.

Tristan wrapped her arms around my shoulder and squeezed gently. "You know, it's okay to cry. No one here will judge you." She said, caressing my hair.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine now. Thank you for everything. Really." I said, seeing Tristan frown at me.

She nodded and stood. "I'll try to find something tomorrow that'll help you sleep better." She said before leaving the room.

I cut off the light and sat up throughout the night, surrounded in darkness. I didn't sleep; I just thought of my family instead.

I would miss them with every fiber of my being.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of October 1998. I'd been staying with Tristan now for five months. I still had bad dreams but they were lessening with each passing day. The sleeping potions I'd been using for the past two years hadn't done me much good; in fact, they'd probably made things a lot worse. Now, I was finally dealing. I was taking things one step at a time. Life, after all, went on. I was determined to move beyond the war, my lies and all the awful things I'd done.<p>

I decided to live, but I didn't know whether or not I was living a lie.

It felt so real, living with Tristan and her family. The first couple of months were hard on both Tristan and Alexa especially. It took her two months to finally warm up to me but we became friends, real friends. She was the first real friend I'd ever had. For a fourteen year old, she understood a lot. Sometimes, I thought I understood her better than Tristan. I smiled, thinking that Alexa would've made an awesome Slytherin.

I was fond of Tristan and her family because _they accepted me with my flaws_, but they didn't know the truth and they never pestered me about it. They were muggles, who made me feel young. To them, I was _loved_, _accepted_, and close to _normal_. _**They felt like something I'd been deprived of for six years now**_.

_A true sense of family_.

They made my **seventeenth** birthday in August really special. It was a celebration I'd never forget and it was a celebration unlike any that I'd never had.

Still, I missed my family and I thought about them every night before I went to sleep.

I'd see all of their faces. I would see them laughing and smiling and I'd feel a pang. Yet, it was always what I wanted. I always wanted them alive, well and happy. I felt good knowing that they finally would live and enjoy their lives in peace. I thought about my family a lot, and I thought of Theodore and Zabini. How was life for them now? Would they forget about me and move on?

I now clutched my wand, trying to do a simple _Lumos_ Charm. It hurt to think about magic too. It was too much apart of me and I felt so incomplete without it. I felt like I wasn't whole without it. It was a part of me that I'd left back in England with my family. I just missed it all.

Still, it surprised me how quickly I'd adjusted to this life. Tristan wanted me to attend muggle schooling, but I objected hands-down. I felt like I couldn't refuse her for long. Tristan was the type of woman who was used to getting what she wanted. Alexa was a lot like her in this way. I told her that I had no identification and no "birth certificate", as Tristan liked to call it. She still didn't think it mattered. I felt like she wanted me to be what she called, "a normal teen."

She hated to see me working as hard as I worked, but I didn't mind. It lessened the burden of the bills on Alexa and Aiden, who worked small jobs just to afford the flat in Central City where we lived. We lived on Wakefield Street and the flat was really nice.

I'd made enough money to buy myself a little bed that let out into the flat's living room area. I even had more clothes - they weren't fancy, but they fit me nicely and they looked decent. Basically, _I found myself settling into a sense of normalcy_. I'd wake up, cook breakfast for Alexa and Aiden, see them off to school, walk back to the flat and get ready for work. Then, Tristan and I would leave for the day and be home by late evening.

We worked at the _Intercontinental Wellington_, the expensive hotel I'd stayed in when I first arrived in New Zealand. The maids were nice, and I liked nearly everyone I worked with. _It was interesting, seeing the muggle world from the viewpoint of a witch_. Soon, I _found myself looking at the muggle world just as it was_ - _the world_. Alexa and Aiden made sure to take me to walking near the sea. On Sunday, Tristan, Alexa and I would spend almost the entire day there, watching the daily bussle of city-life as it passed us all by.

October ended and November came. Tristan wanted me to begin Year 13 as a Senior at Hutt Valley High School. She was looking into their educational programs that allowed students of an _obscure _background to enroll. I sighed, looking at Alexa and Aiden who smiled at me. They knew I didn't care for schooling, but they also knew that this didn't matter to Tristan.

"I'll see if I can talk Mrs. Hanniger into letting you start in February. What do you think of that, Ginny?" Tristan asked, looking at me searchingly.

I shrugged. "Tristan, I don't need school." I said, seeing Alexa and Aiden snicker.

"Nonsense. You can't do anything in this world without an education. That's how I raise my children and that's how it's going to be for you. _Start studying_." She said, pointing to some books stacked on the living room sofa. She then took my plate to the sink, washing it thoroughly.

Aiden and Alexa's face broke out into grins. I couldn't help but smile too. _I didn't deserve their love but they loved me regardless._ I was their family and they were mine.

I was no longer Ginny Weasley. I was now Ginny Roberts.

I'd been adopted into a wonderful new family. Still, I could never forget my true family and I hoped that one day they'd love me _for me_.

* * *

><p>The New Year was brought in with a huge celebration in the streets of Wellington. It was the most fun I'd ever had in my life. Beside me, Alexa, Aiden and Tristan screamed at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the streets were counting down to the New Year, which was oddly in the summer. This I'd have to get used too.<p>

5...4...3...2...1

Happy New Year!

It was now 1999!

Alexa and Aiden both threw their arms around me, and I beamed up at Tristan, who had teary eyes. When they released me, all three of us hugged her and left the streets for something to eat. We'd practically camped outside all day. Performances were being held everywhere; it was nice to see the city like this. It was alive, and I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

We went to a restaurant and ordered food. I couldn't help but wonder _what my parents were doing right now at this moment_. _How were they bringing in the New Year? Were they happy?_

"It's a New Year, Gin!" Aiden said, reaching across the table to slap me on the arm. "A new beginning!"

I smiled at Aiden and looked around at Tristan and Alexa. My smile widened.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>(February- March 1999)<p>

Tristan figured out a way to enroll me in _Hutt Valley High School_. I had to take the NCEA just to get into Year 13, but I surprisingly passed (after spending months on end studying). Alexa smiled, saying that Tristan was just used to getting whatever she wanted out of life. Clearly, I wasn't an exception to this rule.

_What did I know of muggle schooling_? It was ridiculous and insane. After spending four days arguing with Tristan, I gave in. She was more stubborn than me.

I was going to be a senior (Year 13) in a muggle High School. I felt nervous so I found myself going to Wellington's City Library a lot after work. I'd swing by and pick up as many books as I could find. Tristan saw my panic and began to wonder was this really a good idea after all. She told me to calm down and I did. I calmed considerably.

On February 8, 1998 (for Term 1), I began my first day of muggle schooling.

_(A/N): New Zealand high schools or "colleges" have 4 terms, with breaks in between each term._ _Ginny is Year 13 (Senior), Alexa Year 10 which can still be considered a freshman, and Aiden is in Year 8. Hutt Valley High School is for Years 9-13 only._

I fell into a pattern: School, homework and work. I found myself adjusting to the muggle classes. I hated math, but I fell in love with science and English. I would spend time after school talking to my Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Newman. She was thrilled that I could quickly understand chemical properties and we discussed theory all the time.

In the evenings, Alexa and I would swing by Aiden's school and pick him up for the walk home. We'd enter the flat, sometimes to be greeted by Tristan. When she wasn't home, I'd cook dinner for us all.

"Ginny, are you going to invite me to the Senior party this year?"

I scoffed but smiled. "Alexa, I'm not going to that party. I have studying and a job to do. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go either. I don't like the look of a lot of those guys who're in my class."

Alexa smirked at me. "But see, I actually _do _like the look of the guys in your class. And a lot of them like you, Ginny. I know for a fact that David invited you to that party. Please, take me. Come on, Gin, please."

I grinned but conceded. "If Tristan says it's okay, then we'll go."

Alexa's hands slammed down onto the table and she stood quickly. "I'm going to call Ann and Mitchell. They'll never believe I'm going to the Senior party!"

I shook my head at Alexa's antics. "Hey, that's not fair. What about me?" Aiden asked.

"We'll make it up to you Sunday, Aiden." I said. "We'll go somewhere of your choosing."

He smiled. "Fine. Now, who's this David fellow?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me funnily.

I found myself hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. At that moment, he reminded me of Ron, who used to interrogate me about "my choice in guys".

"He's no one important. Just another guy who can't take a hint." I said, washing Aiden's dish in the sink.

Aiden laughed. "Well, if you need me to box his ear, let me know. I got first dibs on the computer tonight, Gin."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. "I know, Aiden. Just go!" I said, pretending like I was annoyed.

Aiden left the kitchen with a smile, and I put up the dish he'd given me. We'd spend a ridiculous amount of time on the computer - a muggle contraption I found amazing. It was like having the whole world in your house. _I would use it to try and see what was going on in England, but no news of the magical world reached me_. That would be a big violation of the _International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy_ if there was ever one. Still, I dared to hope and hope was all I did nowadays.

"I'M HOME!"

"Your dinner's on the table." I said, seeing Tristan fling her jacket into the closet next to the door. She gave me a look of 'what' before she sat down and began to eat.

"Tristan, Alexa wants to go to a party full of Seniors. I told her I don't think it's a good idea, but I also said I'd take her, if you have no problems with it."

Tristan nodded and smiled at me. "A little fun will do you some good, Ginny. Go. Just be home at a sensible hour."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I better tell Alexa the good news." I said, leaving the kitchen to tell the teenage girl that the party this Saturday would be on for her.

* * *

><p>The party raged on in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Wellington. Students were everywhere, dancing to the music and shouting at the top of their lungs. Alexa was beside me because I refused to let her out of my sight. We'd been at the party for over two and a half hours. It was interesting, seeing muggles this way.<p>

"Come on, Ginny. Go talk to Sydney and Michelle for a while. I'll be fine." Alexa yelled over the loud music.

"No, Alexa and don't you dare leave my side." I said, watching the girl ignore me and wave Sydney and Michelle over toward us.

"I can't believe you brought her, Ginny. She's practically a freshman, Year 10 and all. She doesn't belong here." Michelle said resentfully.

I shrugged. "What's the big deal? Besides, she wanted to come."

Sydney smiled. "It's okay, just stay near us, kid." Alexa glared at her.

"Ginny, you came." David said, walking up to us with a goofy smile. "Hi, girls." He said, smiling at Sydney, Michelle and Alexa.

"Yea, I thought it might be worthwhile to see." I said. David's smile widened.

"Come dance with me." He said. I frowned.

"What? I can't hear you." I yelled over the music.

"Dance with me!" David screamed, eliciting a smile from Sydney and Alexa.

"Go on, dance!" Alexa said, pushing me toward David. I glared at the little menace.

"Don't go anywhere, Alexa. I'm serious. Don't make me look for you. Sydney, watch her!"

"I'm not going anywhere, so go dance." She said with frustration. I nodded curtly and left.

I didn't enjoy the dance because I didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Gin. Just one more." David said into my ear over the loud music.

"No, I've danced enough. But thanks. I had fun." I said, offering him a smile before I left the floor.

I walked back to Michelle and Sydney, both of whom were talking to guys.

"Where's Alexa? Sydney, I told you to watch her. Where did she go?" I yelled in her face.

The blonde's eyes widened. She pointed across the room, and luckily I saw Alexa walking up the stairs, holding a guy's hand, who I didn't know.

"She never listens." I said, taking off across the room and up the stairs. Luckily, I saw Alexa and the blonde go into a room.

This room, however, was filled with teens too. I didn't see Alexa anywhere. I asked around for what felt like five minutes. Then, finally, I asked a girl from my class who recognized Alexa. She pointed to a door off to the left and said she'd went in there about seven minutes ago. Alexa hadn't come out of the room yet.

I nodded, thanking her and walking to the door she pointed out. I yanked it open, and the sight I found made me feel murderous.

At that moment, I was no longer Ginny Roberts. I became Ginevra Weasley again in a matter of seconds.

I grabbed the pants-less boy straddling a tearful Alexa. I pushed him out of the room and up against a wall. I punched him everywhere: His face, his nose, and his ribs. I even enjoyed the feeling of breaking his nose. When he fell to the floor, I made sure to kick him hard in the testicles. I stooped down and grabbed the boy by his blond hair.

"Learn this asshole: No means no." I said, punching him one last time for good measure.

I stood and hurried back to the room where Alexa was. She was crying, and she looked to be in shock.

"Look at me! Did he rape you?"

She shook her head. "No, but he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop…"

I grabbed Alexa around the waist, lifting her off of the floor. The girl was clearly in a horrible state. I saw that her shirt was torn. And when the light from the other room shown inside, I saw that she had a handprint on her face. I gave her my jacket, telling her to put it on. She did, and we left the room together.

But, before leaving the party, I made sure to tell the boy that if he ever came near her again, I'd kill him.

And I meant every word. I'd choke the life out of him, if he so much as looked at her again.

* * *

><p>Tristan didn't take the news of her daughter's near rape well. I couldn't blame her because I'd failed to look after Alexa like I'd promised. Yet, Tristan didn't resent me; in fact, she tried to assure me that I didn't bear the whole responsibility for what had happened to Alexa. She'd study me sometimes, especially after I tried to offer her another apology. Whenever I caught her looking, she'd look away.<p>

That night, before going to sleep, I couldn't help but feel like a failure. I'd failed my family at home, and now I'd failed Tristan and her daughter. And that hurt.

* * *

><p>(AN): _Ginny needs to learn something more than selfishness, power, greed, murder and all that's bad. __She needs this__._

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17: Time Tries to Heal the Pain

Chapter 17 (Time Tries to Heal the Pain)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. Please, don't sue.

**(A/N):** Thanks to every **reviewer** and every _reader_. You all keep me very motivated, for real.

* * *

><p>(April 1999)<p>

School was progressing fast and I found myself actually enjoying Muggle education. Yet, Tristan wanted me to go to university and that was just something I didn't want to commit to. I was interested but I was more concerned with work and the thought of Tristan's family and mine back at home.

"Ginny, have you thought about university?" Aiden asked, sitting down beside me at the table.

"She put you up to this, but I know exactly what you're doing and it won't work."

Aiden grinned. "Ginny, you actually like to study. I just don't _get _that. Anyway, you belong at a university somewhere. Besides, I don't- "

"No, it's just ridiculous."

Aiden sighed, clearly annoyed. "No it's not. Besides, think of the example you'd be setting for me and Alexa. You're our big sister. You're supposed to go and whatever."

I couldn't help but laugh. Aiden just couldn't be serious.

"Can I tell you something? But you can't overreact or anything-"

"I know already." Aiden said, smiling at me knowingly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Know what?"

"You've already applied to two schools around here. Look, I'm just used to Mom getting her way. And she never fails to do just that. You'd do us all a favor by going. That way, she'll finally be quiet."

I grinned. "Fine, I'll tell her in May. But that's if I get in."

Aiden smiled and slapped me _hard_ on the arm. "Sounds good, nerd."

I smiled to myself, wondering what the hell was I getting myself into now?

* * *

><p>(May 1999)<p>

My acceptance letter from Victoria University of Wellington came in early May. I remember Aiden calling me a nerd, telling me that he knew I'd get in. He reminded me so much of Fred and George that I couldn't help but see their faces every time I looked at him. Alexa smiled and hugged me, telling me that I was a fast learner and that she was proud to have a genius in the family. Tristan hugged me and said something that made my smile falter.

"_Your parents would be so proud of you_."

I quickly recovered and nodded, choosing to look at Alexa instead.

"Well, I guess I won't be going to any college parties with you." She said lightly.

Tristan and I glared at her. Aiden grinned.

"All right, we have to celebrate. My treat!" He yelled, and we all looked at him like _really?_

"All right, Mom's treat. Let's go!" He said, grabbing his jacket from the closet and leaving the flat.

We all took off after him. Tristan quickly snatched up her purse, and we all followed Aiden's lead to go and have a good time.

* * *

><p>We were all inside the flat, celebrating Aiden's thirteenth birthday. His birthday was on May 12th and Alexa's would be later on May 25th. It was nice to see them happy and so lively.<p>

"We're going to the park later. Better watch out, Gin. You know I like my pranks." Aiden said, slapping me on the arm hard.

"Stop that!"

"Are you two old bags coming or not? I actually have a birthday I want to celebrate." He said, walking out of the flat without a backward glance.

Alexa groaned. "Why must I have an idiot for a brother?"

I laughed, leaving the flat before Aiden could get himself in too much trouble.

* * *

><p>(November 1999)<p>

My graduation from Hutt Valley High School passed rather quickly, and life sped by in a blur. I rarely thought about magic anymore. It just didn't seem as important as before because it wasn't my life now. My thirst for power didn't consume me as much.

I'd never be rid of my need for it; I was a Slytherin, after all. Yet, there were so many things that mattered now: Alexa, Tristan, Aiden and my family back at home. I was learning a lot of things now: How to _feel_, how to _genuinely_ _care_ and how to _love_.

_It wasn't like my family never loved me_ because they did. They, however, had difficulty relating to me, especially my parents. They loved me but they didn't love _all_ of me. I wondered, when the time came for me to go home, _would they love me __-__ the real me?_

I was in the kitchen now, listening to Tristan. She was going over ways to fund my education. Tristan was right: I'd received many scholarships and grants. The university wanted to help me and all others like me. Paying would be difficult, but it wouldn't be impossible. Tristan smiled at me, feeling like we had most of my expenses figured out. I smiled too. For once in my life, things felt as if they'd be alright.

* * *

><p>(March - August 2000)<p>

(A/N: _Victoria University has a Fall & Spring semester/term but Ginny will be doing all three Trimesters [Fall, Spring and Summer]. __1__st__ Trimester__: Late Feb__-__ June; __2__nd__ Trimester__: July__-__ Oct; __3__rd__ Summer Trimester__: Nov.__-__ Late January or mid February. Not exact months, depends on year. I'll say term to make it easier level-wise_)

In the Spring of 2000, I entered Victoria University of Wellington. I decided to major in Chemistry, which pleased Tristan and Mrs. Hanniger, who thought I was brilliant when it came to science. I wouldn't be living on campus, but that was all right. Living with Tristan, Alexa and Aiden was more than fine by me.

When I wasn't studying, I was either working at the hotel or I was spending time with Aiden and Alexa. I made sure we talked every single day, whether it was on the walk to and from school or at the flat itself. Going to university made me feel extraordinarily normal, and I loved the feeling. I fed off every bit of this new experience; I loved it.

I could now understand my father's fascination with Muggles. I knew that he'd sit by me in each classroom, if he could - that is, if he knew I was alive now.

I didn't know many people at university, except for my professors and Sydney who was majoring in Art. Besides Sydney, I'd befriended two others: Patrick and Susan. They were a friendly couple who liked to study just as hard as me. They were also my competition. They were Chemistry majors like me. We all spent late evenings in the library, studying for exams or writing thesis's for papers. I loved being a student because it was something I was very good at.

_I loved being good at something other than lying, killing and taking_. Finally, I was good at something that made me feel really good about me in a _healthy, more positive_ _way. _

University was passing quickly. Soon, my 19th birthday would be here and I'd celebrate it with my New Zealand family.

Yet, I hated my birthdays. I kept this a secret from Tristan, Aiden and Alexa. My birthdays - or any holiday celebrated by my Mum and Dad at home - always made me feel incredibly lonely and lost.

* * *

><p>(The end of September 2000)<p>

I was a month away from completing my freshman year at university. I had papers to write and exams to take from left and right. Then, in November, I'd be beginning my third trimester of University as a sophomore. Things were hectic - especially with studying and work. Yet, I enjoyed all of it.

_I felt like I was finally living_. For years, I'd watched the Trio and others be happy throughout the war and almost thrive. Now, however, I felt like I was living and thriving.

I felt happy.

"Don't you think you've studied enough?" Aiden said from behind me, looking at my book.

"You know, Aiden, that might mean something if picking up a book wasn't enough studying for you." I said, grinning up at the boy who smiled down at me.

"Ignore him." Alexa said, bringing me some tea. "Here, you look tired. Maybe you should give it a break. Besides, don't you have work later?"

I nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, I think you're both right. I do need a nap." I said, putting up my books and resting my head against the living room sofa.

"Are you sure? Think of all those exams and papers you have to write." Aiden whispered in my ear, reminding me of Fred.

"Not helping, Aiden." I snapped, hearing him grin in my ear.

"Leaver her alone, idiot." Alexa said, pushing Aiden out of the way.

Just when I thought I was finally falling asleep, Aiden shouted in my ear.

"EXAM!"

I jumped, startled more than anything. Alexa and I spent the evening locking Aiden into his room. Then, I finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(December 25, 2000 early <em>Christmas<em> morning)

"Ginny, wake up. Hey, wake up." I heard and then felt a weight on both of my shoulders.

I opened my eyes, which felt as if they weighed a ton. Despite the darkness, I was finally able to focus and see Alexa.

"You're still having bad dreams, then." She said quietly.

"Sorry…didn't mean to wake you. Were you sneaking to open the presents?"

"Yes, so you didn't wake me. I've been…well, watching you sleep. Look, I only do it because I want to understand what happened to you."

I groaned. "Lexa, not this again."

"Yes, _this again_." She said forcefully, cutting on a light. "Whatever happened to you back at home must've been bad. I mean, you _were_ sleeping fine one time but…Ginny, I just want you to talk to me."

"And I will, when I'm ready. Alexa, I want to tell you, Aiden and Tristan everything. But you all might not understand and-."

"You're afraid that we won't accept you." She whispered, incredibly perceptive. Sometimes I thought Alexa was seriously a Legilimens. She was that good at reading people.

"If you knew-."

"I can imagine." She said softly. "Aiden and I sometimes make a game of it: Guess the details of Ginny's past. We've thought of everything from drugs to even sex trafficking. Mum didn't like us talking about stuff like that. Anyway, I'm trying to say that I get it. I want you to know that I won't love you any less, no matter what you tell me - that is, when you're ready to finally tell me."

I offered her a small smile and hugged her. "I promise that I'll one day tell you everything."

She nodded and stood. "Well, goodnight then. And try not to think too much." She said, leaving the room.

We both knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>(Late January 2001)<p>

I'd just finished my first year in university (and my first term as a sophomore). I felt incredibly good. Tristan, Alexa and Aiden were genuinely proud of me. They always said that I had come so far.

I felt like they loved me more than anything, and I loved them so much.

I spent many nights lying in my bed, thinking about my family back home. _How were they doing?_ _Were they happy?_ _Had any of them changed?_ I spent hours online, searching for news on the web. I found nothing and I feared that I'd never hear anything from my family again.

Life as a muggle was easy for me to adjust to - almost entirely too easy. _There used to only be days when I'd go without thinking of magic. Now, however, it was weeks on end before I'd even remembered that I was a witch_. What was even more disconcerting was the fact that being a witch didn't matter as much as it used to for me.

_I'd taken the life of Ginny Roberts, and I liked her much better than I liked Ginny Weasley. _

Still, I could never escape myself. Not really. The past, no matter what, would never leave me. Never!

* * *

><p>(Mid July 2001)<p>

(**A/N:** _Ginny's birthday is August 11, 1981 so she's 19 __**now**__. Alexa's birthday is May 25, 1984 so she's 17. Aiden's birthday is May 12, 1986 so he's 15. Ginny is close to finishing her second and final term as a sophomore_.)

I had a two and a half week break to enjoy with Tristan, Alexa and Aiden before beginning the first term of my junior year in July. I worked mostly on the weekends, and studied a lot during the weekdays. Yet, I still was very competitive in my class - especially against my main competition: Patrick, Susan, and a muggle named Charles Phillips.

Phillips was incredibly smart and friendly with Susan and Patrick, so we all spent hours in the library studying together, simply reviewing lecture.

All of us were top students, clamoring for the number one position in our class. We all intended to graduate with honors (which meant an additional fourth year of study) and, in the end, this is what made us so close. I didn't like becoming closer to Charles because I often thought of Nott and Blaise.

Theodore and Zabini were the closest thing to romance I'd ever had. Yet, upon closer examination, they weren't really romances. My 'fling' with Nott wasn't healthy, although it was awesomely intense. It was Susan and Patrick who convinced me to give Charles a chance. They said he was from a well-respected family and that he may be good for me.

Befriending him was odd, just as odd as befriending Susan and Patrick. Yet, we'd become close friends and I did somewhat like him romantically.

"I can't believe we're having our first exam in two weeks. We _just_ returned." Patrick groaned, absentmindedly running his hand through Susan's brown hair.

Susan smiled. "What did you expect, Pat?"

He shrugged and kissed the left side of her face. "Perhaps you can give me a tutoring session in an hour." He chuckled.

"How about now?" She asked lightly, winking suggestively at him.

"Hell, yeah." Patrick said, standing up with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "See you guys tomorrow." He said, gathering his and Susan's things off the floor. They left the library with Patrick's arm around Susan's waist.

Charles and I looked at one another and grinned. "Those two, honestly." I said, shaking my head.

Charles shrugged. "When you've been together as long as they have, it's just normal I guess." He said quietly.

I nodded, looking down at the notes on the table rather than at Charles.

"Ginny, I was wondering would you like to have dinner sometime?" He asked hurriedly.

I smiled, watching the blonde's expression relax immediately. Everything about Charles screamed warmth. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a watery, rich blue. He was tall and well-built. If Alexa ever met him, she'd call him Prince Charming.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, smiling at him.

We spent the rest of our time arranging the details of our first date.

* * *

><p>(Late October 2001)<p>

I was in the flat, talking to Tristan. She looked overly thrilled, which was odd because she was the happiest person I'd ever known. Yet, right now, her happiness seemed multiplied by a thousand-fold.

"Why are you so happy? It's like you're glowing from inside out." I said, surveying her carefully.

She grinned and whispered.

"I'm in love. I haven't told the kids yet." She said quickly. "They're not used to me dating, you know. Ever since their father died six years ago, I just couldn't. But I haven't felt like this in years." She finished quietly.

I nodded, knowing (from Alexa) that Tristan's husband (Connor) had died six years ago in a horrible car accident in the city. They'd been childhood lovers, who grew up knowing they'd marry and love one another forever. Alexa worried about her Mum because she thought she was too devoted to her and Aiden, without caring about her own life and love anymore. I was glad she'd found love again. Tristan deserved love; she deserved happiness.

"I heard about Connor and I'm sorry." I said quietly, seeing Tristan sigh almost desperately. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you, Aiden and Alexa. But, Tristan, there's nothing wrong with you loving again. I've said it before and I'll say it again: You're one of the few best things that has ever happened to me. Your presence in anyone's life is a blessing. This guy is lucky to have you, whoever he is."

Tristan's brown eyes lit up and watered. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"His name is Sam and I'm going to tell Alexa and Aiden tonight. Oh and, before I forget, I want you to meet my parents this summer. You can afford to take a semester off, Ginny. You're a junior and you have time. Stop rushing!" She said gently.

I nodded and smiled. "I _am_ tired. Besides, I've heard a lot about them."

Tristan grinned. "Yes, my mother is a nice piece of work and my father is adorable but you'll love them both and they'll love you." She said, getting up to start cooking dinner.

After Aiden and Alexa arrived home from school, all three of us began talking.

"How's the girlfriend, Aiden?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Which one?" He grinned.

I shook my head, seeing his grin widen. "Just joking. We broke up. I don't have patience for girls right now. They're crazy." He said, scratching his head.

"No, you're just an idiot." Alexa said, mockingly sad.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you'll understand girls in time."

Aiden shrugged again. "I know I will. Anyway, what's this I hear about you and this Charles bloke? How come Alexa had to tell me about him?" He asked, his brown eyes piercing mine with incredible seriousness.

It was at times like these when Aiden most reminded me of Ron.

"Charles is none of your business. Maybe if you're nicer you'll meet him…one day." I finished, seeing Aiden's eyes narrow at me.

"I saw you two the other day." Alexa said, smirking at me. "He's cute - too cute for you, Ginny."

I grinned. "It looks like Tristan's done with dinner. Come on, let's eat."

Dinner started as usual with small talk. All the while I was waiting for Tristan's announcement. It took her fifteen minutes but she finally spoke.

"Okay, I have something to say." She said slowly. Everyone's eyes snapped onto her.

She continued. "I'm seeing someone- "

"What? Who?" Aiden yelled and immediately I was hit with a powerful sense of déjà vu. I had to blink in order to pull myself of a past memory of Ron.

"And I like him a lot. He's a good man. He really is and I know you'd both like him- "

"Who is he, Mom?" Aiden yelled. Alexa kicked him from underneath the table, but he didn't seem to care.

"His name is Sam. Actually, it's Samuel but he likes for people to call him Sam. Aiden, please, give him a chance. For me, please." Tristan said, looking at her son with a soft expression of caution.

Aiden surprisingly deflated. "Fine, but I want to meet him. Why is everyone dating now? If I'd known getting a girlfriend would cause all of this, I'd never done it. It wasn't even worth all of this." He grumbled.

Alexa, Tristan and I burst out laughing. Aiden narrowed his eyes at us. He shook his head and stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked, laughing still.

"To bed. Good evening." He snapped, leaving the room in a hurry.

We spent the rest of the evening laughing at the young boy's expense. One thing however could be said about Aiden: He truly cared for his mother's happiness. Perhaps, he'd lighten up upon visiting his grandparents.

* * *

><p>(November 2001)<p>

We wouldn't be visiting Tristan's parents until late December and early January. We all decided to spend New Year's with "her folks", as Aiden said. Tristan's parents lived on Stewart Island, which was supposed to be lovely around this time of year. I looked forward to the visit.

Meanwhile, I worked and relaxed as often as I could. I desperately needed to slow my momentum and this break allowed me to do just that. I still worked at the hotel, but I got enough time to myself to reflect on the past choices I'd made.

_I didn't regret the spying, nor did I regret killing Death Eaters. They would've killed me or 'mudbloods', or all blood traitors like me. I regretted not being honest with my parents and for allowing the Chamber incident to completely isolate me from my family. I also regretted other things, like inspiring fear in the hearts of others and for being selfish. My selfishness had brought a lot of pain and fear to others, and this I deeply regretted. I also regretted taking the life of Doris Crockford_. _I thought about her nearly everyday now. Out of all the lives I'd ever taken, she was the only innocent one of them all. She never deserved death and, yet, I killed her_. _I regretted a lot, even my thirst for power._

I spent many nights awake, thinking of ways to right all of my wrongs. Yet, I couldn't even begin to imagine how I'd do that. Still, I'd "_do right_" as Tristan would say. I owed that much to my family back home and to Tristan, Aiden and Alexa - all of whom deserved much better from me. After all, they'd given me so much.

The least I could do was be the person they loved by being the person they were proud to be in love with. And that person was Ginny Roberts.

The only problem was Ginny Weasley. It was a question that only time would really answer: _The question of whether or not I was truly learning._

_The question of whether or not I was truly changing_.

* * *

><p>(Early December 2001)<p>

"Charles wants me to meet his family. I don't get it. We're not even dating - at least, not really." I said to Alexa, seeing her grin at my expense.

"Ginny, it's normal. Although haven't you guys been dating for four months-."

"I told you, we're not dating." I snapped, seeing her shake her head.

"You've never had a…real relationship before, have you?" She asked, studying me in a way that reminded me of Hermione.

"We're not in a relationship."

"Well, getting close to the opposite sex isn't always a bad thing. Meet his family. What's the worst that can happen?" She said, getting up to leave the room.

"Don't jinx it," I yelled after her. "Every time you say that, something awful always happens."

My only response from Alexa was laughter, _very loud laughter._

* * *

><p>(Mid December 2001)<p>

"You had dinner with Charles's family yesterday?" Tristan asked from the couch, sitting next to Alexa and Aiden.

I nodded. "They were alright towards me, but I can tell they don't like my 'obsure background' - especially that mother of his, Vivian. Needless to say, I don't like her very much."

"She'll get used to you." Tristan said assuredly.

"No, she won't. It's a sign. Dump him." Aiden said lightly.

"Shut up, Aiden." Alexa said, rolling her eyes. "I agree with Mom. Giver her time. You're amazing, Gin. You have a tendency to draw people in. I don't know how you do it but, what I'm trying to say is, that she'll come to like you."

"To be honest, I don't really care. I'm starting not to like Charles all that much. I get this _vibe _from him."

"You should dump him." Aiden said, nodding his head.

I smiled. "Well, you can't dump someone you're not dating." I said, hearing Aiden laugh.

Tristan frowned. "Ginny, don't push him away."

I shook my head. "I'm not; it's just - he doesn't feel right, Tristan." I said, seeing her nod slowly.

I changed the subject. "I can't wait to meet your grandparents." I said, looking at Aiden and Alexa.

Both grinned. "We're going next week. Stewart Island here we come. You'll love it there, Gin." Alexa said hurriedly.

I looked at Tristan, who nodded. "They have a lot of cool beaches and wetlands. Trust me, Aiden will show you around. Every time we go there, he disappears. You can keep an eye on him." She said, looking at her son sternly who winked at her in return.

"Don't worry. Ginny and I are going to have the time of our lives - you just wait. Is that prat of yours coming with us, Mom?" Aiden asked.

Tristan frowned. "I thought you liked Sam." She said somewhat hurt.

Aiden smiled. "Calm down, he's okay. But is he- "

"No, Aiden, he won't be coming. _Not this time_."

Aiden's grin widened. "Good for me." He said, slapping Alexa hard on the arm.

"Jerk." She said, rubbing her sore arm.

I grinned, knowing those two couldn't wait to visit the country to see their grandparents.

* * *

><p>(Late December 2001)<p>

"These are my parents, Ginny." Tristan said, gesturing to the elderly couple before me.

They looked like the perfect couple. The woman was once dark-haired, I could tell. Tristan looked a lot like her mother, Mary. To Mary's right was her husband, Eugene. He'd aged well, retaining some of his blonde hair. Both looked very gentle. Their one and only child, Tristan, was the spitting image of them both. She came from very good people.

"We're so glad to meet you at last, dear. Tristan often speaks of you. I've made cookies. Do you want some? Trust me, I - unlike my daughter - can bake." She said confidently, getting a mock glare from Tristan.

I smiled. "I'll be the judge of that." I said, thrilled to be welcomed so openly.

Eugene's right eyebrow raised high and Mary laughed. "I like her." She said to Tristan.

She left her husband's side and walked to the kitchen with Tristan. Eugene then turned and spoke to me.

"I haven't met a lot of British people before. I've always wanted to go to England. You must tell me about it." He said, his blue eyes shining with wonder. I grinned.

Then I heard Mary. "Leave her alone, Gene. Forgive my husband, he's obsessed with that ruddy country. Go on! Here, take a cookie." She offered.

I bit into it, and its warmth tasted delicious. "Thank you. It's good. Sorry Tristan."

Tristan sighed and shook her head, watching Alex and Aiden snatch up a bag before leaving for the beach.

"The whole bunch of you are traitors." She said, shrugging. "I still win when it comes to everything else." She said competitively. I laughed.

"As you can see, my daughter is delusional. You should go to the beach with Aiden and Alexa, Ginny. They need someone to keep an eye on them. Everyone in Oban will be happy to see them. Whenever they visit, they're the life of the town." Mary said fondly. She then shooed me out of the house.

"Have a good time." Eugene yelled. "When you get back, you can tell me all about England." He yelled good-naturedly. I assured him that I would and left their property.

I laughed and walked down to the hot beach, seeing Alexa and Aiden playing with a beach ball.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"What?" Aiden asked, frowning at my clothes. "Why didn't you change? No one comes to the beach in jeans and _that_ shirt."

Alexa nodded. "You really need to change, Gin. You look so out of place."

"In comparison to those skimpy little thing you call clothes." I said, somewhat offended.

Alexa glared at me. "This is a bathing suit. Look around, and then go change."

"No, this'll do just fine. Throw me the ball. I want to play." I said, grinning at Aiden, who shook his head.

We spent our time enjoying ourselves on the beach. Tristan was right; Stewart Island was the loveliest place I'd _ever_ seen.

* * *

><p>"We're bringing in the New Year tonight. I can't wait to see the fireworks. You've never seen anything like it, Gin." Aiden said, slapping me hard on my arm.<p>

"Would you stop that?" I yelled, rubbing my arm. Eugene grinned at his grandson.

"He can't help it. He gets that from me." He said, shaking his head at his grandson's antics.

I smiled. "Are you and Mary coming to the beach with us?"

"No, we like to stay inside and watch the fireworks from our little gazebo outside. We've always liked to bring in New Years that way. You young ones should go and enjoy yourselves." He said, grabbing Mary's hand gently.

I nodded, wondering how my family at home was celebrating the New Year.

"Come on, Gin. The party on the bay starts in ten minutes." Alexa yelled from outside.

Aiden and I looked at one another, shaking our head. We knew Alexa had met a boy that she oh-so-adored. In fact, the boy went to Hutt Valley with Alexa. She'd never really taken the time to notice him. I honestly wished it had stayed that way; they could be so annoying when they were together.

"COME ON!" She yelled.

Tristan and Mary burst out laughing at the girl's impatience.

"Let's go before she kills us, Aiden." I said, standing and waving bye to everyone in the room.

"Behave!" Tristan yelled after us, looking at Aiden in particular.

Upon exiting the house, Aiden and I saw Alexa sitting on a porch step.

"What took you so long? Come on." She snapped, leading the way down to the bay.

That evening, we stayed up till the morning. We sang, we danced and we had a good time. We returned around 1:30AM, but Tristan, Mary and Eugene greeted us all with a wave and a smile. They'd had an adult celebration of their own. Everyone in the house went to bed around 3:00AM.

It wasn't until then when I thought about my family back home. _I missed them so much_.

* * *

><p>We stayed another week at Tristan's parents before leaving for Wellington. Alexa was right: Mary and Eugene were very lonely, but they promised to visit us for Alexa's birthday in May.<p>

We all smiled warmly at them, telling them that we looked forward to their visit. I knew I'd miss Marry and Eugene. They were good people to be around; they reminded me a lot of my Mum and Dad.

* * *

><p>(January 2002)<p>

"Don't you think it's odd," Alexa said from the sofa. "I mean, Charles hasn't called and checked up on you not once this holiday."

"Maybe he died." Aiden said happily, as if that were a good thing.

"Aiden, that's a horrible thing to say." Alexa said, reminding me of Hermione. "Ginny, why doesn't it bother you that your boyfriend-."

"He's not my boyfriend; he never was."

"Fine, your close friend then." She snapped. "It doesn't bother you that he hasn't called."

"No. Should it?"

"Of course it should." Alexa admonished. "He's the perfect guy-."

"The perfect guy that cheats, although it's not really cheating." I said wryly, seeing Alexa and Aiden frown.

"How d'you know that?" Aiden asked.

"He's not very good at lying." I said flatly. "Look, Alexa, I know you think I should let more people '_in'_. And I think you're right. Charles is '_in'_, okay. He's just in as my friend."

Alexa frowned and shook her head. Aiden shrugged and then nodded.

* * *

><p>(February 2002)<p>

I woke up this morning with the most horrifying feeling. I couldn't clearly remember the faces of my family.

Their faces were blurred in my mind. _How could this be happening?_ I'd shared my whole life with them and now I could barely recall the details of their faces. I used to know the placement of every freckle and of every strand of fiery red hair.

I ran to the Loo and turned on the light, staring at my dark red hair. It was almost the shade of my mothers in this light. And then I looked at my eyes, seeing Mum clearly for the first time in a long time. I walked back to my bed, plopping down hard.

_I felt like I was losing them with every passing day_.

_As Alexa, Tristan, and Aiden filled one void, another opened inside me __-__ consuming me from the inside out. Sometimes, it felt like I'd never be whole. Was I destined to feel half-empty for all my life? _Recalling their faces hurt too much. It brought a lot of pain: My lies, my actions, and _the thought of their disappointment_.

_And what if they rejected me?_

I wondered - when the time came - would I really have the courage to return home?

* * *

><p>(May 25, 2002)<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mary screamed, kissing her granddaughter on the cheek.

"Eighteen! It seems like yesterday when you were born." Eugene said, hugging Alexa.

"CAKE!" Aiden yelled, following Tristan and Sam out of the kitchen. Tristan carried the cake to stop Aiden from eating it all.

"Thanks, Mom." Alexa stood, hugging Tristan tightly. She nodded with a watery smile.

"I just can't believe how much you've grown. Soon, you'll both be leaving me." Tristan said, looking at Lexa sadly.

_I knew Tristan was sad to see Alexa leave for university in the 'fall'._ Alexa was brilliant. She'd gotten accepted into Columbia University in America - New York to be exact. She wanted to major in Psychology, with her boyfriend (Adam) from Oban. Together, they'd be going to university abroad.

"I'll call you so much; it'll be like I was never gone." Alexa said warmly.

Aiden grinned, stepping closer to his Mom. "You'll never be rid of me. I'm never going anywhere. I'll be here till I'm forty. I'll be here- "

"Aiden, shut up." Alexa groaned, sharing an agitated look with me. _We knew Aiden was saying this to make Sam uneasy_.

"Aw, my little baby." Tristan said, teasing her youngest son. Eugene and Mary shook their head.

"Here, Alexa. I got you this. I hope you like it. It's something flashy for the Big Apple and all those ivy leaguers you'll be around." Sam finished awkwardly, making Alexa squeal with delight.

He was trying too hard to make a good impression. I, however, didn't get it. We all liked him. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. Alexa's face lit up even more.

"It's - oh my goodness, Sam. Thanks, it's amazing." She said excitedly, hugging him.

Sam relaxed and returned the smile with natural ease. "How about we start on this cake?" He said loudly, making everyone cheer his announcement.

The cake was delicious. Mary had outdone herself. I couldn't help but wink at her across the table. Tristan saw me and glared. They were still competing for "top chef" against one another.

"When is your birthday, Ginny? How old will you be?" Eugene asked from my left.

I swallowed and answered. "_I'll turn twenty-one in August_. It's sometimes hard for me to believe too." I said, shaking my head.

"That's time for you, dear." Mary said from Eugene's left.

"I remember when I was twenty-one. It seems so long ago." Sam said more to himself than to us. Nearly everyone laughed at his words. I grinned.

"Thanks, I have so much to look forward to." I said, eliciting a shy smile from him.

"When do you graduate?" Sam asked.

"There's a ceremony in May of 2003." I answered, eating more birthday cake.

"Congratulations." Sam said, nodding curtly at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Aiden mumbled. "More." He said, reaching across Alexa for more of her cake.

She slapped his hand away. "You've had enough. No."

"You're lucky it's your birthday. Gramps won't let me hit you." He mouthed.

Tristan stood and held up her glass to toast Alexa.

"This is to my genius, baby girl." She said, staring at Lexa with pride. "As everyone knows, she'll be going to Columbia in August. Sweetie, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. I'm so blessed to have three kids who all want to make me so proud."

Aiden, Alexa and I grinned at her. Everyone raised their glasses to Alexa and toasted to her achievement. The birthday dinner continued, with Alexa and Aiden's incessant bickering. They argued well into the night, until it was finally time for bed.

* * *

><p>(July 2002)<p>

I was now in the first term of my Senior year. Time had changed and I could only think about how quickly the year was winding down. Soon, May of 2003 would be here.

May would bring a lot of things: My university graduation and _the return of my magic_.

That would only mean one thing: _The time for me to return home was nearing_.

I was scared but not of the Ministry. No, I feared my family's reaction to my return. _Would they want me?_ _Would they allow me back into their lives?_ There were a thousand questions swimming in my mind and I was no Gryffindor - I was a coward.

When I wasn't spending forever thinking about my parents, I spent a lot of time thinking about my studies. The Head of the Sciences department, Professor Ashton, offered Charles and I an internship at _Howick Collection Center _laboratory. I'd begin next week; the internship would end in October.

It was a great opportunity for me - especially since Charles was second to me in my class. The internship wasn't an imposition; it, however, would require a lot of time. It was located on Wellington Street, so its location wasn't inconvenient. I'd just have to juggle school, an internship and work.

Too many things were happening at once: Alexa would be leaving for Columbia in August, and I'd help her with anything I could. I'd also have my internship and, soon, I'd have my magic and my parents to deal with. Things were happening too fast, and I couldn't slow down the pace.

* * *

><p>(August 20, 2002)<p>

"I'm going to miss you." Alexa said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and nodded. "I know. I'll miss you too. You'll call, right?"

Alexa laughed. "Of course and I'll email too." She said, squeezing me tightly.

"Why don't I get a hug?" Aiden asked, walking up to his sister and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

I smiled, looking at them both clearly. They looked like twins, except Aiden was taller at the age of 16. Both had dark, raven hair and pale skin. They both had dark eyes that almost looked Spanish. Alexa could be called a dark-haired, vibrant beauty and her brother - a boyish, handsome youth. Seeing them together reminded me of how much things could change in four years and three months. They certainly had. I wondered, _had I_?

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Alexa asked, studying me closely. "I know you're not going to cry." She said hopefully.

"No," I answered quickly, seeing both Alexa and Aiden smirk. They were so much like Fred and George.

"Don't worry about her." Aiden said lightly. "She's growing sentimental in old age."

I wanted to slap him upside the head; instead, I rolled my eyes. Aiden looked down at Alexa and narrowed his eyes.

"You'll be back by-."

"Yes, I'll be back by May of next year to bug you for three months." Alexa finished, seeing Aiden nod.

He then looked over at Adam. "I don't like him."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You remind me of one of my brothers."

"Ron, right?" Alexa said, remembering me speak of him. I nodded.

Aiden frowned. "I can't let idiots date my sisters and he _is_ an idiot."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well, you're just going to have to like that idiot."

"Hey, your flight leaves in half an hour." I said, squinting up at the sign above us. "You should go say your goodbyes to the others. Go on, I'll be here."

Alexa and Aiden grinned, walking away from me and heading over to Sam, Tristan, Mary, Eugene, Adam and his family of three. I walked over, dreading the last thirty minutes I'd have with Alexa, until nine months later of course. As she left and took off with Adam toward the gate, I couldn't help but think that at least I'd see her one last time before going home.

* * *

><p>(October 2002)<p>

"Doctor Ashton offered me a job after graduation." I said smoothly, looking at Tristan.

Her eyes widened and snapped onto Aiden, who rolled his eyes.

"I knew he was going to offer you a job." Tristan said, shaking her head. "You've been doing his job too well for him _not_ to offer you something."

I laughed lightly. "He's a nice man. I think I'll take him up on the offer."

"Not until after graduation. You look tired, Ginny, and I don't think you can work two jobs and go to school." Tristan said seriously.

Aiden smirked. "Geeks make me sick. See, look at my coloring. Can we speak something other than geek?" He asked Sam, who grinned and shook his head.

"Hush, Aiden. You should learn from Ginny and Alexa." Tristan said, glaring at her son.

"Your pies are getting much better, Mom." Aiden said, distracting Tristan, whose eyes lit up as she looked at her son and Sam.

"Really? I've been baking so much." She said thrilled, beginning her rant about beating Mary.

Sam and I glared at Aiden, who had a look of vindictive pleasure on his face. For the rest of the evening, we had to listen to Tristan explain the horrible baking experiments she'd concocted to finally outdo her mother. By the end of the night, we all were ready to hospitalize Aiden - that is, if Tristan didn't hospitalize us first.

* * *

><p>(December 31, 2002)<p>

"Ginny! I'm surprised you were even able to make it." Mary said, beckoning me inside.

Once I entered with my suitcase, she fixed me with a stern gaze. I sighed.

"Tristan told you to lecture me, didn't she?"

Mary's right eyebrow raised. "You look like the walking dead. There's only so much that the human body can take, Ginny."

"Mary, please. Can I at least make it to the kitchen before you start lecturing me." I said, walking down the hall and into the kitchen, seeing Tristan, Aiden and Eugene.

"Look who finally arrived." Tristan said pointedly. She then looked at Mary, who sat down and began to lay into me again.

"Your grades aren't slipping, are they?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I shook my head. "No."

Eugene laughed and Aiden grinned next to me. "You shouldn't've done that, Ginny."

"Done what?"

"Lied straight to my face is what." Mary said, sounding offended. "Young people! How badly have they slipped? Don't lie to me, young lady. I'm a living, breathing lie detector."

I sighed. "Only a bit. They're still really good, and that's the truth." I said, seeing Mary shake her head.

Eugene spoke before Mary, studying me thoughtfully. "Ginny, it's time that you recognize your _limits_. We all have them. I think Mary's right. You can work at the laboratory later. Right now, your primary focus should be finishing school. Everything else can wait."

"You haven't really convinced her. I can see her thinking of ways to change the subject." Aiden said lightly. I narrowed my eyes at the brat.

"Okay!" I said loudly, stopping Mary's lecture. "I won't prolong the internship. Oh, and Tristan, Alexa left a message for us all. And I'm seriously not trying to change the subject, Mary. I meant what I said: I'll stop the internship, for now."

Mary nodded and gave Tristan an, 'I told you I could get her to stop' look. I shook my head, knowing Tristan was too used to getting what she wanted from people. I stood.

"You all won't mind if I get a bit of shut eye before New Years, would you?" I asked.

Mary shook her head. "Like I said, you look like the walking dead. Go on, sleep." She said, rubbing my arm gently and steering me away from the kitchen to my room.

Before closing the door, Mary said two simple sentences to me.

"I know you're a hard-worker, Ginny. Just don't try to run away from your life through your work." She said, leaving the room.

My eyes widened, knowing that she was right. For years, working hard had been a coping mechanism.

_I worked hard to gain power so no one could hurt me and take from me the way Tom did_.

_I worked hard for years to erase the shame of the Diary_.

_I worked hard for years to make up for the darkness within me __-__ all the while feeling it breed and fester_.

Working tirelessly was a fast coping mechanism in so many ways; _it didn't trouble others who didn't have much time for me_.

It was quick and effective, and _only slowing down would mean death_.

* * *

><p>(February 26, 2003)<p>

"Would you put away that camera, Aiden?" I asked tiredly. "I'm trying to work on a paper."

Aiden smiled, plopping down next to me. "I know." He said quietly.

My right eyebrow rose. "You're bored?"

"You disappoint, Ginny." He said, causing me to frown. "I can't believe Alexa is more fun than you are."

I grinned. "For someone trying to get into NYU to study photography, don't you think you should be studying now." I drawled, meeting his gaze fully.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but not _right_ now." He said, sticking the camera close in my face and snapping a picture.

I grinned. "Oh, I nearly forgot, Susan and Patrick are getting married in March."

"And?"

I groaned. "And they want you to photograph their wedding. They'll even pay, although not much. It'll be your first job."

Aiden grinned, looking arrogant. "Well, I'll have to check my schedule-."

I laughed, hearing Aiden chuckle and stand to leave beside me. "Perhaps you aren't as boring as Lexa after all." He said.

I picked up a book, hearing Aiden's footsteps quicken. He was running and ducking from the room, knowing that I was going to throw it at his head.

* * *

><p>(Early April 2003)<p>

"AIDEN! GINNY! GUESS WHAT?" Tristan yelled, running into the flat holding hands with Sam.

Aiden looked up with a startled expression on his face. I smiled at Tristan.

"What?" Aiden asked, his voice falsely urgent.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! SAM PROPOSED!" Tristan yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, _that_. I thought something was wrong." He said, sighing dramatically.

I slapped him hard on the arm. "Ouch!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"We _know_, Tristan. Sam asked Aiden, Alexa and I if we were okay with it. We told him we were thrilled." I said, standing to hug them both.

"Speak for yourself. Don't hit me, Gin! I was kidding. Sam knows I like him. He's…good." Aiden finished awkwardly.

After more congratulations were said, Aiden walked over to Sam and stood before him.

"You're a good man. Be good to her." He said, clapping Sam hard on the shoulder.

He said it with a severity that I'd never seen nor heard from him before. Sam curtly nodded, holding out his arms to embrace his future wife to be.

We spent the rest of the night talking about wedding plans. I was glad to see so much happiness happening all around me. For once, I finally understood Dumbledore: _Love was a beautiful thing, after all. _

* * *

><p>(May 1, 2003)<p>

I had a lot on my mind now. One was the May wedding that would be happening between Tristan and Sam. Second was my graduation.

Then, there was the issue of my family and my magic.

There was so much to do and so much to think about. I also had finals to worry over; I had six papers to finish before the end of the semester. And I had to make my decision.

_Would I return to Britain_ - _to my family_?

It wasn't an easy decision to make, despite how much I missed them. It would be easier to carry on with my life here. My family wouldn't badly miss what they'd lived without for these past five years. What reason was there for me to return? I had a life here and I loved it. I was at peace here. England was an omen to me. Tristan, Aiden, Alexa and Sam were my home. There was this large part of me that screamed for me to never go back there.

And I was listening to that scream. I listened to it all the time. I was more than nervous - more than scared of going home. I wouldn't get my magic back until sunset of May 5. Part of me desperately wanted it back, but there was a part of me that was afraid of its return and what it would mean for me.

I missed my magic and my family. Yet, I'd wondered everyday for the past five years, _what they thought of me?_ _Would I be a monster in their eyes?_ _Would they still love me?_ The worst was guessing what they knew. _What had they heard?_ _Did they know everything of what I'd done? What had Harry told them about me?_

I had so many questions, so many fears and so many mixed emotions about going home. If my family knew everything, then I couldn't see how they'd ever trust me again. I spent more time debating whether or not I should return.

Perhaps they were better off without me. Maybe I should just stay.

* * *

><p>(May 5, 2003)<p>

I woke up that morning feeling normal, but I also felt _lighter_ and more _whole_. I stood out of bed and went to shower, changing into clean clothes afterward and making sure to blow my hair dry. Afterward, I walked to the closet in Tristan's flat. _Would this work?_ I wondered. _I thought my magic would return at sunset._

I grabbed the heavy trunk and heaved it out of the closet. I hadn't opened this trunk in two and a half years. A thick layer of dust settled on top of it, and I couldn't help but hesitate before opening it. It surprised me how easy it was for me to box away such a huge part of my life. I opened it and peered inside, seeing books and broken, dried quills. Then, underneath those things, I saw it.

_My Wand_.

I hesitated before grabbing it. As soon as the wood touched my hand, warmth flowed throughout me and sparks emitted from the wand. I grabbed it, holding it awkwardly in my hand. It looked so small after all of these years. It just seemed _odd_.

I knew the others were sleeping so my practicing would go unnoticed. I looked at a book on the kitchen countertop. Walking over to it, I pointed my wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

And nothing happened. The book didn't even move. I sighed in despair, feeling like this whole thing was tedious and stupid.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." I repeated, concentrating harder this time. The book levitated an inch off of the counter before thudding back down onto the surface. I shook my head, thrusting my hair out of my face.

"I can't do this." I mumbled to myself.

"Do what?" Aiden asked groggily, entering the kitchen and yawning. "Do what, Gin?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing. Look, I'm going to the library. I'll see you later." I said hurriedly.

I stood quickly and left the flat, closing the door behind me. I leaned up against it, feeling my chest pound faster than the speed of light. My magic was weak - too weak.

That only meant one thing: _I couldn't go home._

* * *

><p>(May 12, 2003)<p>

"Happy Seventeenth birthday, bro." Alexa said, hugging Aiden tightly.

The teen narrowed his eyes at her. "You nearly missed it. What are you playing at - arriving so late?"

Alexa and I laughed. "Aiden, calm down. She's here now and that's all that matters." I said, clapping him on the back.

He smirked and shook his head. "So check out these new cameras Ginny got me." He said, grabbing Alexa's hand and steering her toward all his gifts.

I watched them from the doorway of Aiden's room. After a couple of moments of staring thoughtfully ahead of me, I left and plopped down on the living room sofa. I pulled out my wand and waved it idly. My spells still weren't as strong as I needed them to be.

I hadn't decided whether or not I'd go home. _Yet, I knew I wouldn't return with my magic being so weak_. Doing that would be like having a death wish.

"Why are you always holding that stick?" Aiden asked, sitting down beside me.

I quickly put away my wand and frowned. "I didn't hear you both come in."

Alexa frowned. "I could've swore I saw green lights-."

My heart skipped a beat. "Lexa, don't tell me New York has made you delusional. Look back." Aiden said, pointing at the living room window directly in front of us.

Alexa turned, seeing a flashing green light outside. She frowned and a slow smile spread across her face. Then, she nodded.

"Yea, that must've been it." She said slowly.

I smiled and nodded quickly, seeing Aiden shake his head and mutter "mad." I sat up and leaned forward.

"So you haven't told us all about Columbia." I said, changing the subject.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about America and all the pleasures it offered Alexa and Adam. Meanwhile, I was glad that Aiden had come up with an excuse to distract Alexa because she had seen me doing magic. All I could do from now on was be careful.

* * *

><p>(May 15, 2003) <em>Graduation<em>

"Before me sits a remarkable young generation whose aspirations and intellectual prowess will take them far in life. I'm honored to have had these fine young adults grace this University with their presence. Today, on May 15, 2003, we welcome this graduating class into the real world. When I call your name, please come forward and receive the honor you all have worked so hard to earn." said the President of Victoria University of Wellington.

I recognized many of my classmates, but I mostly recognized those I'd formed close bonds with: Sydney, Susan, Patrick and Charles. They all beamed as they walked onto the platform and shook the President's hand. All of us had acquired a master's degree, and graduated with honors. We'd finished exceptionally well, and I wished them all the best for the future.

"Ginevra Roberts." I heard and a considerable amount of applause came from the crowd.

I saw Alexa and Aiden jumping up and down with huge smiles plastered onto their face. Beside them stood Tristan and Sam. My grin widened as I stepped onto the platform and shook the President's hand.

"Congratulations, Miss. Roberts. I expect to hear great things from you in the future. Good luck." He said, beaming widely at me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, grabbing my diploma and shaking the hands of the honorary guests and alumni on the stage.

After I was done shaking all of their hands, I left the stage and joined my classmates.

"I now present to you the Graduating Class of 2003. Good luck and God bless." The University President finished.

At his words, we all removed our graduating caps and threw them into the air. Happy yells could be heard throughout the ceremony. I stood and was instantly caught in a group hug with Susan, Charles and Patrick. Tristan, Aiden, Alexa and Sam had somehow found us through all the chaos because, the next thing I know, I saw Aiden next to his mother holding a camera.

"Say CHEESE!" He yelled, snapping a photo of me and my classmates together.

"Retake it now, Aiden." I said, glaring at the grinning boy. He nodded and told us all to stand closer together.

When he snapped the photo, he lowered the camera. "Looks good. I'm going to find some food." He said distractedly.

Alexa smacked him on the arm. "You haven't even told Ginny congratulations."

Aiden grinned. "I was just joking. Come here, sis." He said, walking over to me and hugging me after pushing Charles out of the way.

"Aiden, you're choking me." I said weakly. The teenager let go and Tristan immediately enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny. You don't know how proud, sweetie." She said, holding me tightly.

"Thanks, Tristan." I whispered into her ear. "None of this wouldn't've happened if it weren't for you."

Tristan let me go with tears falling down her entire face. Sam stepped forward and offered me a congratulations and a hug. He then stepped aside for Alexa.

"I can't believe you finished second in your class. You know Grams will never forgive you for that." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I laughed. "She will." I said. "In time." I added.

Alexa smirked and suggested that we all find Aiden and get ready to leave. Later, the family would dine with Eugene and Mary to celebrate my graduation.

(Later that day)

We were now at a restaurant in downtown Wellington. A lot of my classmates and their families were here as well. Few of us had the time to change our gowns after the ceremony, so most of us dined with our graduating robes on. Being around everyone felt incredibly good. Looking around the table, I couldn't help but think about how much I loved every single member of my family.

"Congratulations, dear. I always knew you were brilliant." Mary said, beaming at me widely.

"Not as brilliant as Alexa." I said proudly, gently touching Alexa's shoulder. She beamed up warmly at me and laughed.

"I'm going to NYU, Mom." Aiden said, quieting the whole table.

_He'd finally plucked up the courage to tell his mother which college he'd chosen_. Aiden didn't want to leave Tristan alone in New Zealand, but he really wanted to be close to Alexa. Tristan looked stunned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Dad." Tristan spoke to Eugene. "All of my babies are leaving me."

"That's life." Eugene stated simply. Tristan lightly swapped her Dad on the arm.

"You'll be fine, Mom. Besides you're getting married in a week and I trust Sam. You can start your own lives, together." Aiden said, looking at Sam with respect.

"That does it." Tristan said loudly, looking to Sam. "Would you mind moving to the States honey?" She asked, smiling charmingly at her fiancé.

"Why do you even ask? Of course we're moving. Those two can't be alone together." Sam said, kissing her forehead. Everyone couldn't help but laugh then.

"That's not funny." Aiden said hurriedly, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Yes, it is." I said. He glared, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Geek." He whispered underneath his breath. "Who majors in Chemistry and Minors in Physics. I swear you're a nerd." He insulted, grabbing me in a headlock.

"Aiden, now isn't the place, son." Eugene chided.

Aiden ruffled my hair, before letting me go. I glared at him. The rest of the evening continued in celebration. It honestly was one of the best evenings of my life.

* * *

><p>(May 30, 2003)<p>

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Tristan, who was dressed in a gorgeous white gown that looked silk. It was modern but in a classical sense. It had gorgeous lace sleeves that fit Tristan perfectly.

"I do," She said softly, smiling at Sam like he was the center of the universe.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And everyone in the church watched the couple kiss one another passionately. They parted, holding hands and beaming at their guests.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel McKay." The priest announced.

The reception came immediately after the wedding. I had no real date, besides Charles, who was somewhat a substitute for having no date at all. I shared dances with him and some of the other males who were either family associates or co-workers of both Tristan and I. I even danced with Aiden, Alexa, Eugene, Sam and Adam.

Since Aiden was the wedding photographer, he rarely left his camera throughout the ceremony and the reception. Still, he danced with his date and all the women in his family. He was proud to see his mother happy, and he truly respected Sam. I was sitting down at a table, looking around at everything happening around me in the ballroom. Mary saw me and made her way over to sit beside me.

"You, my dear, need a charming young man to dance with. You there-"

"Mary, no, please. I'm fine. Really."

"Say cheese." Aiden said, snapping a photo of Mary and I. We both threw him a glare.

"What?" Aiden asked.

Mary stood and jerked the camera from her grandson. "Go somewhere before I break it." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at Aiden.

"Aw, Grams, don't be like that." He said, sitting down beside me. "What's wrong with you, Gin?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said bluntly. Mary nodded and sat back down.

"Aiden go get us something to drink, dear." She said, sending him a pointed look to leave.

Aiden nodded and left. Mary then asked, "Is it your family?"

My eyes snapped onto hers and I shook my head. "No."

Mary sighed. "I can tell when you're lying, remember? Ginny, you can't live your life by running away from whatever it is that you're hiding from. You need to go home and straighten things out with your family." She said knowingly.

I shook my head. "I can't do it, Mary. I just can't."

Mary looked at me sternly. "_You can and you will_."

She continued. "You, my dear, are many things. You aren't a coward, no matter what you think. I understand from Alexa that you think you did something unforgivable and maybe you did. Yet, we all make mistakes. You're not going to get anywhere by ducking and hiding from them all the time. Go home and make things right. We'll be here, loving you and supporting you through everything. But you need to go home." She said, gently squeezing my shoulder.

"Ah, there's Aiden with my wine. Alexa, sweetie, come here. I'm going to take a picture of my grandchildren. Ginny stand up and get in the picture." Mary ordered gently.

I couldn't help but grin at her and stand to the left of Aiden, who stood in between Alexa and I. Mary snapped two pictures of us and handed the camera back to her grandson with a warning glance.

"Come on, Gin. We love this song, remember?" Aiden yelled, pulling me to the dance floor.

As we danced to the music, I saw Mary slightly nod her head at me meaningfully.

_She was right. I had to go home. _

"Feeling better?" Aiden asked, smiling widely.

I laughed. "Yeah, kid. Thanks for the dance." I said, grinning.

I found myself easily enjoying the celebration afterward. Making the decision to return to Britain had made me resolute. I would go home and damn the consequences.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions and Homecoming

Confessions and Homecomings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Magical World. So sad!

(June 10, 2003)

Tristan and Sam went on their honeymoon for a week in Auckland before returning home. Tonight was the first night of their return, and I knew that the time for honesty was now. I couldn't hide my past from them any longer. They needed to _know_ after everything. It was something I should've done a long time ago. When I announced that I was going to tell them my past, they all sat down in the living room and stared up at me expectantly.

I closed my eyes and began speaking.

"I love my family. They're good people, and they've always been good to me. Yet, I haven't always been a good daughter to them. You see, I deceived them." I said, eliciting a frown from everyone in the room.

I sighed and continued. "My family is apart of this close-knit community. Everyone knows everyone, and certain families follow certain _traditions_. You see, these traditions are important - so important, in fact, that they once meant the difference between life and death, but I'll get to that later. My parents followed a certain set of traditions and every single one of my brothers followed in their footsteps. _I didn't_. I'm the only girl out of seven children, and I'm the baby." I said quietly, watching Tristan's eyes slightly light up.

"You said something about traditions being the difference between life and death." Alexa breathed quietly.

I nodded and continued. "I'm getting there. Um well, you see, I broke the family tradition. But my family loved me through it all. They just didn't love the real me and that's not their fault. That's partially mine." I said, seeing them frown.

"Ginny, that's a crazy thing to say-." Tristan began.

"Please, let me finish and then you'll understand." I said, seeing her nod slowly. "Things got really bad in this community of mine back home. The families began to fight. People were being killed. My family was worried all the time. Each and every single member of my family fought in this _war _that was rampant in our community."

"What?" Aiden interrupted, looking at me like I was mad. "War? There was no war in Britain five years ago-"

Alexa interrupted. "Well, obviously she's speaking figuratively. Families were feuding, and her family was one of them, right?"

"No." I said quietly. "When I say war, I mean war. You wouldn't've heard about it, Aiden. None of you would've heard a thing, but it happened and I was only thirteen when it all began."

"But-." Aiden began.

"Shut up and let her talk." Alexa said, glaring at Aiden. I smiled and shook my head.

"Things got really bad. My family was in a lot of danger because they were resisting some very bad people, who wanted to do some very bad things. My family - and some very close friends of my family - were all fighting. They were risking their lives every single day and, meanwhile, they asked me to stay at home and sit pretty. I wasn't supposed to fight. My brothers and my parents forbade me-"

"And rightly so," Tristan said, her dark eyes penetrating mine with all the severity in the world. "You had no business fighting at all. If you were my child-"

"You're not the only person who's told me that." I said quietly. "Yet, you have no idea how things were. And I wasn't really a child so much back then. Have you ever had something happen to you and it seems like it completely destroys you, by destroying everything good that was ever in you?"

Tristan bit her lower lip and her eyes widened fearfully at me. "What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

I shook my head. "Ginny, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter now. It was just something that was too much for an eleven year old to cope with, and it changed me for the worse. But, when the war came, I couldn't just watch as they killed my family one by one. I knew I could save their lives and I did. I fought, and in a way that ended up shaming my family. Yet, they didn't know that. I never told them the truth. I just…lied…all the time."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, looking at me like I was mad.

"I'm saying that I fought just as dirty as the other side did. I did what I had to do, in order to protect my family. I tried to help as many as I could along the way, but I only cared about my family in the end. I didn't care about sacrificing others for them. I became what my family hated."

Aiden looked seriously disturbed, as if he didn't know what to say or do. Tristan looked at me with wide eyes. She looked so disappointed and I didn't need Legilimency to know what she was thinking. She thought I was a monster. I closed my eyes and looked down, fighting the tears.

_Would my own mother look at me like that when she discovered the truth?_

I felt a weight beside me and a gentle pressure on my back. I looked up, seeing Alexa staring at me.

"Go on." She urged softly. "You said you became what your family hated. What do you mean, Ginny?"

I nodded, trying to focus. "I began spying for my family's side of the war. My parents never knew. Only two of my brothers ever found out. One accepted it; the other doesn't want anything to do with me now."

The room then filled with silence. Then, Tristan asked the one question I wished she hadn't.

"What did you do?" She asked forcefully. "What did your spying involve?"

I looked at Alexa, who nodded for me to continue. "Information mostly. I'd tell my family's side of the war one thing, and I'd tell the other side another."

"You hurt people, didn't you?" Aiden asked softly. I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I did a lot of things that my parents would've hated. I did things that I can barely stand, even today." I said, more to myself than the others.

Alexa leaned forward and spoke. "So how did your family find out? Was it your brother? Did he tell- "

"No, he never said anything. He kept it quiet because he understood the so-called greater purpose of my spying." I spat bitterly, watching the others flinch at my tone.

"Well, if he didn't tell, then how'd they find out?" Aiden asked.

"They war slowed down in May of 1998. That only meant one thing - there was one last battle to fight." I said, seeing Alexa frown.

"You mean, battle. Literally?" Alexa asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "The Final Battle was at a school, can you believe that? A school. I watched so many die - many of them were teenagers I'd grown up with for years on end. Most were your age, Alexa, but many were younger than Aiden too. So many fought and died - too many."

Tristan looked at me in horror. "You mean _children_ were…were killed?"

I nodded. "Yes. You see, the people my family fought against didn't care about children. They only cared about a certain set of traditions. Those who didn't follow those traditions were enemies - be it child or adult. If you stood in their way, they'd kill you. I spied for my family's side of the war. When the Final Battle came, I fought on my family's side. If we lost, I'd die with them. You asked, how my family learned of my spying? There was a woman from the bad side, and she was trying to kill two of my friends. I chose to interfere and I killed her - in front of everyone. A close friend of the family, along with my two brothers, probably told my family everything. After that, I left and I never came back."

"You're a murderer!" Aiden yelled, looking at me in horror. Alexa and Sam sat in stunned silence.

"No, she needs help." Tristan said, shaking her head. "I mean, _this is insane_. What kind of community is this? Children dying…wars…battles. Ginny, this is insane. It can't be. It can't."

I looked at Aiden and explained. "I killed her before she could kill someone else. She would've stepped over their bodies and proceeded to try and kill my mother. So I stopped her and I _don't_ regret it. And Tristan, I'm not crazy. Just - watch."

I then pulled out my wand and pointed it at a cup on the living room table in front of us.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ I said, seeing it rise high above us.

"WHAT THE-?" Aiden screamed. Sam stood and began stepping back, shielding Tristan. Alexa screamed and jumped away from me and Tristan watched wide-eyed, her eyes fixed on the cup above us.

"How did you do that?" Tristan asked breathlessly.

"Magic." I said. "I'm a witch."

Sam collapsed onto the couch next to Tristan, looking at me worriedly. Alexa still stared up at the cup, and Aiden just looked at me with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"And there are others like you?" He yelled, making me cringe.

I nodded. "There are magical families that have been around for centuries. And yet, magic sometimes happens in normal people like yourselves."

"S-so t-that's why you fought? Over magic?" Tristan asked.

I nodded slowly. "I had to show you so you'd believe. Magic is real, and sometimes normal children younger than Alexa and Aiden become magical."

"You m-mean, Alexa and Aiden could be magical." She said wide-eyed, staring at her children.

I shook my head. "Magic manifests itself at a young age. If they were magical, you would've known a long time ago and they're not. They're normal - or what my world calls muggles. You see, witches and wizards keep magic a secret. We hide it from normal people like you." I said, seeing her nod dumbly.

"I don't get it. If magic's been around that long, then why were you all fighting over it?" Alexa said, and Aiden nodded.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE OVER IT?" Aiden yelled, looking at me in a way that reminded me of Ron.

I shook my head. "I didn't kill her because she was magical. I told you; she was going to kill two of my friends and maybe my mother. If someone was threatening to kill Alexa and your mother, what would you do?" I asked smoothly, seeing Aiden freeze.

I answered for him. "I'll tell you what you'd do. You'd stop them. You probably wouldn't even think. I know I didn't."

"But I don't understand. Why was there a war-?" Sam asked irately.

"When normal children become magical, they enter our world. Yet, certain magical families don't accept them because they don't come from families that have been magical for a very long time. You remember those traditions I was telling you about. This is one tradition that certain families in my world follows. It's families like these that are prejudiced and some will kill normal children or adults who don't come from long-standing magical families. My family fought against prejudiced families like them - to protect magical children or adults, no matter their lineage."

"I don't understand." Tristan said, shaking her head.

"Your family doesn't have a drop of magical blood in them, but imagine that, at the age of seven, Aiden or Alexa started making odd things happen - things like levitation, or something else that's impossible. But Mary and Eugene aren't magical. You aren't magical, so where did it come from? Who knows? It just happens, but when it does, your kids would get accepted into a magical school - a whole other world that's separate from yours. And some in this world would hate them because of who they are. It's not like Aiden or Alexa would be able to help what they are, but they'd be hated by some. The people we were fighting - the people I was spying against - would've killed your children without remorse. They did it to so many others."

"So you all fought to stop that from happening?" Sam asked.

"Yes, although, I'll be honest: I fought mostly to protect my family. I didn't want a war over blood purity to kill my family."

"Blood purity? What's that?" Aiden asked.

"Those from long-standing magical families, like mine, are what you'd call purebloods. Some purebloods, however, are prejudiced against magical people who don't come from long-standing magical families. In my world, my family is considered blood traitors, because we aren't prejudiced. That's why I fought, really. If the other side had their way, my family and all others like them would've been the first to go."

"Why did you leave?" Alexa asked.

"I lost my magic and practically became a muggle-."

"A what?" Aiden asked.

"It's what my world calls non-magical people, like you." I said, seeing him frown. "I lost my magic and I knew I had to leave. That's why I hardly knew anything when I arrived here. I didn't know much about cars, and I knew nothing about a computer or airplanes. Those are muggle things; they're not apart of our world. I fled because I wouldn't've been able to handle any punishment without my magic-."

"Punishment?" Tristan asked. "What punishment?"

I paused before answering. "Life imprisonment…death, even."

"WHAT?" They yelled.

I shook my head. "Look, that doesn't matter. I just had to tell you the truth. I come from a good family, but I didn't always honor their values. I didn't always behave the way I should've. I let my thirst for power and gain corrupt me and I forgot what really mattered. My family back home wasn't able to reach me…I think they gave up trying a long time ago. But I don't blame them, because they never knew how wrong things were. I deceived them, and I was good at faking. What I'm trying to say is that coming here and meeting you all is the best thing that has ever happened to me. In the end, losing my magic and coming here…feeling loved and accepted _for me_…that just…saved me in more ways than you'll ever know. I'll understand if you hate me and want me to go but I-."

"Hate you!" Aiden said. "We don't hate you."

"And we don't want you to go." Alexa interrupted. "Mom, tell her! Tell her to stay."

Tristan had a blank look on her face as she stared at the wall behind Alexa and I. When her vision focused, she finally looked at me.

"Ginny, I could never hate you. You're like my own flesh and blood." She said softly, looking at me.

I sighed in relief, nodding distractedly.

"You can't go back." Sam said. "I mean, I can't imagine everything that you've done. But I just…you can't go back."

"I have to." I said softly. "Whatever they decide doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is that you all know the truth, but I owe my family an explanation too. They have to know. I have to go back."

"So write them a long letter." Aiden yelled. "You said _life-imprisonment_. You said _death_. You can't go back there!"

I shook my head. "It's the right thing to do, Aiden." I said, looking at him and Sam.

"I have some things to answer for, and I'm not afraid of death or whatever they decide. I'm just afraid that my family won't understand."

"And you think they won't." Alexa said.

"I think they'll need time." I said simply. "But I owe my mother the truth. I have to go home."

* * *

><p>(July 25, 2003)<p>

"I can't believe you're going back there." Aiden yelled. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, I don't. We've talked about this already." I yelled.

"No, we haven't. You decided for yourself without evening listening to us!" He raged.

"Aiden, I have been listening." I said, trying to calm down. "But it doesn't change the fact that it's the right thing to do-."

"Stop saying that! From what you've told us, you didn't really want to hurt or scare anyone. Why should you have to answer for helping the good side win?"

"Because I did some very wrong things. I've told you already. I'm no bloody hero so stop acting like I am." I yelled.

"Could you guys stop? You've been having the same argument for a month now." Alexa said tiredly.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"You're talking about that woman you killed - the old one." Aiden said, sitting down next to Alexa. "Look, you told me about that maniac - Voldie or whatever - and it sounds like he would've killed you if you hadn't killed her."

Alexa nodded. I groaned. "I still had a choice and I chose to end her life. She had family and a life of her own. Just because he would've taken mine didn't give me a right to end hers. For years, that was my excuse but it was wrong. I know that now. _It was wrong_."

"Ginny, where are you going? We're not finished!" Aiden yelled after me.

Yet, I left anyway. I was tired of having the same argument with Aiden and Sam. _**Perhaps telling them everything (except for the Chamber incident) really wasn't a good idea after all.**_ I was going home and that was that.

* * *

><p>(August 1, 2003)<p>

Tristan, Aiden, Alexa and Sam all sat in the living room, watching me practice magic. Alexa sighed, looking at me stun the neighbors cat. That was Aiden's idea; he had a vendetta against that cat for some reason.

"That is so cool." Alexa said.

"It's still weak." I said, frustrated.

"Another reason why you shouldn't go back." Aiden said snidely.

"Do you think you'll be ready by the end of the month?" Sam asked concernedly.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine as long as I have my wand." I said, falsely confident.

"Ginny, maybe you shouldn't leave this month. You could always leave later." Tristan said.

"No, I can't. I feel like it has to be now, or I'll never leave." I said softly.

She nodded and Aiden groaned, standing up to leave.

"I don't think you'll be ready in two weeks, but if you want to gamble your life away, then go ahead. Leave!" He said, walking to his room.

The living room quieted because, deep down, we all knew that he was right.

* * *

><p>(August 21, 2003)<p>

We all were at the airport again. This time, Alexa would be getting on a flight to New York and I would be getting on a flight to London.

"Good luck, Ginny." Alexa sighed, her eyes watery as she hugged me.

I squeezed tighter before pulling away. "Alexa, I promised that I'd visit you at Columbia and I meant it. You'll see me again, so don't cry. Just stay focused on school and Adam, I guess."

Alexa smiled and nodded, walking over to her Mom and leaving me standing next to Aiden. His expression was gut-wrenching. He stared after Alexa, rather than looking at me.

"She said she'd visit in November and December." I said encouragingly.

Aiden looked at me then. "I know she'll be fine." He snapped. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "I'm sure, but thanks for asking again." I said, seeing him shake his head.

"I can't believe I'm losing two of my sisters at the same time. And one might not come back-."

"No matter what, you will never be rid of me that easy." I said lightly, slinging an arm across his broad shoulders. "Look, don't worry. Tristan knows exactly where I'll be in England and she knows to come find my family, if I haven't contacted her in a month. So just relax. I haven't left yet."

Aiden shook his head. "This is wrong." He said softly.

I hugged him, feeling him cling to me tightly. I fought tears and nodded. "I'll remember you said that the next time I see you again."

We released each other and walked over to Tristan, Sam, Alexa, Adam and his parents. We all embraced each other before going our separate ways.

"Be careful, Ginny. And, if all else fails, you have a home with us. We're your family too and we love you - just as you are." Tristan said, searching my face.

I smiled and nodded, feeling her plant a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Good luck, Ginny." Sam said sadly, hugging me as if he were hugging me for the last time.

The last ten minutes to both of our flights weren't a happy affair. Adam's family didn't understand, but we did. When I walked to the gate to leave New Zealand, I turned around and looked at Tristan, Sam and Aiden one last time. I waved and turned around, walking to the plane.

I hoped with everything in me that things would be alright. But I had a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach.

I felt like things weren't going to be okay and like I'd seen Tristan, Aiden, Alexa and Sam for the last time _ever_.

* * *

><p>(August 23, 2003) Ginny's 22 years old<p>

After landing in London (and using a lot of Confunding Charms on every personnel I encountered), I rode a double-decker bus to the Leaky Cauldron. I'd made my entire luggage feather-light, before shrinking it and placing it inside my jacket pocket. Now, all I had to worry about was getting to the old bar. It took me a while to arrive at the right place (I had problems remembering the location), but I arrived outside the bar forty-five minutes later. Before entering, I made sure to glamour myself. The Charm was weak, but it would do for now.

I stepped inside and found that hardly anything had changed. It was still as dusty and moldy as ever. I entered and avoided eye contact with everyone. I walked out back and tapped my wand on the bricks, watching Diagon Alley appear before me.

_It looked so alive, like before the War_.

I couldn't help the tingle I felt go down my spine. The air was surrounded in magic that I could feel. I'd never appreciated the beauty or the hustle and bustle of this place. I gaped at my surroundings, seeing some familiar faces in the huge crowd. I could see Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and a handful of students who'd been my classmates. Many grown-ups and children were in the street, buying goods that were being sold by wizards, hags, and even a goblin or two.

Things certainly had changed.

I went to Gringotts first. I needed to exchange the New Zealand dollars I had left over to Wizarding gold. I entered the large bank, seeing that it hadn't changed at all. I walked up to a goblin and smiled politely.

"Excuse me, I'd like this converted to gold."

The goblin narrowed his eyes at me but nodded and left with the money. He returned and asked me if I'd like to set up a Gringotts account.

I smirked, knowing I had a sizable amount of gold that would fit comfortably in a vault.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." I said, nodding at him.

I had to reveal my true identity to the goblin, but they were of a very discreet sort. I knew he wouldn't attempt to turn me in. If I was ever incarcerated, the money would go directly to my parents - I made sure of that.

I left the bank after an hour and a half, wondering the streets of Diagon Alley. I was hoping to glimpse my family, Harry or Hermione.

Instead, however, I saw Blaise Zabini walking with his arm around Daphne Greengrass's waist. The sight somewhat shocked me, but I surprisingly felt nothing toward Blaise. I felt no resentment, no happiness - nothing. Somewhere, after five years, my feelings for Blaise had just faded. I had no qualms with this fact now.

I thought I saw a man who remarkably resembled Neville Longbottom. If so, Neville was much changed. He was taller and had a very muscular build. He'd come out of an apothecary shop that had plants. After peering inside, I was certain that I'd seen Neville for sure. I walked down the street, past _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_. Instantly, I felt a pang as I stared up at the colorful building. They'd never been able to find Mr. Fortescue because Voldemort had personally killed him.

I shook my head of those thoughts and continued on my walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I'd be staying for some nights. I didn't know how I'd be able to talk to my parents. I knew one thing for sure: They'd never desert the Burrow. That, however, didn't mean that my parents lived alone.

"I'd like a room for three nights." I said to Tom, the barman.

He smiled toothlessly at me and nodded. "This way, Miss." He said, heading up the stairs.

I followed him into a room that was well-cleaned. I smiled and thanked him, watching him shut the door behind him. I made sure to place a powerful locking charm on the room, before I removed the glamour. Afterward, I fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(August 24, 2003 8:30AM)

I was now sitting in the bar, eavesdropping on people's conversations. I wanted to hear news about my family or Harry; instead, I heard nothing about the Weasleys or the famous Potter. I continued eating my breakfast, wondering what Alexa, Aiden, Tristan and Sam were doing at this very moment. I already missed them, along with Mary and Eugene.

I ignored those thoughts. Instead, I focused on devising a plan to see my parents. The sooner I sorted out this mess, the sooner I could have some semblance of a normal life. I finished my food and left a tip on the table for Tom. I headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle world.

Since Kings Cross wasn't far from the bar, I decided that I'd walk there to catch a train to Devon. I entered the station at a good time too, because the next ride anywhere near Devon was postponed for two hours. I got onto the train after buying a ticket, knowing the ride would probably last about three hours.

"Well, that'll give me time to think of something to say." I mumbled to myself.

When the train took off, I gazed at the English countryside. But when the train slowed after reaching its destination, my mind drew an incredible blank.

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know what to say at all.

* * *

><p>(August 24, 2003 1:15PM)

I didn't go straight to my parent's home upon arriving in Devon. Instead, I walked the countryside and sat down in a little restaurant in town, thinking about what I was going to say to my parents. How was I going to explain everything to them?

I felt an overwhelming urge to go back to the train station. I could see myself now, arriving in London and heading directly for the airport to journey to Wellington. I sighed, remembering Tristan's voice.

_I'm no coward. I'm not a coward._

Sighing, I continued to eat the food before me. I looked down at my hands, noticing that they were shaking. I balled them into fists, and then looked out the restaurant window into the town.

_You can do this. You __**can **__do this._

Inside my purse, I pulled out pictures of Aiden, Tristan, Alexa, Sam, Eugene and Mary. The photos were still, frozen solid in time. Their faces, however, brought more comfort to me this way. I could imagine how they'd encourage me now. I stood, leaving the money for the food onto the table and leaving the restaurant to find a phone.

I would give Tristan and Aiden a call before visiting my parents. Besides, I could use the encouragement, I thought, picking up the phone and dialing collect to Wellington.

* * *

><p>(August 24, 2003 2:00PM)

I hadn't yet thought of how I'd get my parents alone for me to talk to them. I couldn't just darken their doorstep after five years and be like, _hi family. How you've been doing? By the way, I'm not dead._

I wondered, were the enchantments from the war still placed on the Burrorw? If so, that would only make it more difficult for me to enter the property. I hoped the enchantments would allow me entrance, especially since I was a blood relative.

"How to go about this?" I sighed aloud, looking up the dirt road that led to my childhood home.

I shook my head and began walking. Perhaps I'd think of something along the way.

* * *

><p>A teenage girl with brown hair and stunning green eyes tread up the road to the Burrow. <em>I really hoped this plan of mine would work<em>. I thought desperately.

The girl looked incredibly young, around the age of sixteen. In actuality, this was Sydney's appearance. I'd always envied her youthful look of innocence and happiness. I continued walking slowly up the path, hoping to see one of my parents outside. Upon heading further up the road, I saw it. The sight of the place made my stomach clench painfully.

_The Burrow._

I stilled my nerves, feeling the horrible stomach cramp relax. _Just keep walking, Ginny. Whatever you do, don't turn around_.

I knew I wouldn't return, if I turned around to go God knows where. I had to do this today, right here and now. The Burrow was still a good little ways up. However, the way I was seeing it made me feel like I was outside of the door to my mother's kitchen. I could see that wild garden of hers with the high weeds and wild flowers.

I could see the old shed, the place where Dad used to tamper with all of his muggle contraptions. I could even see the area where the chickens were kept. The Burrow looked as if it had been painted, which I found somewhat amusing. I continued making my way up the path, until I'd finally arrived outside the place. And then, I saw her.

_Mum_.

I was thankful that she hadn't seen me yet. She looked the same, but her red hair had flecks of gray in it. Mum had lost weight; her favorite brown dress hung loosely from her frame. She looked good. She was near the chicken coop, feeding them for the afternoon. I was now behind her, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Um, excuse me." I said, seeing Molly Weasley clearly for the first time. "Is this the village of Upper Flagley?" I asked, seeing my mother frown at me.

She had a tight grip on the wand in her dress pocket. Upon facing me, I saw her somewhat relax.

"I'm afraid you're a good ways off, dear." Molly said, smiling at me. "Come on. You can use-"

"Actually, I need to use a telephone. I'm sorry, but I'm lost as you can see." I said panicked, eliciting a frown from my mother.

"You're a muggle?" She asked, her brown eyes somewhat worried as she peered at me.

I smiled nervously, beginning my purposeful rant. "I'm a half-blood. My father's a muggle, and I need to call him. He'll be worried-"

Mum smiled at me and waved a hand dismissively. "No problem, dear. We'll get you home in no time." She said, beckoning me inside.

Upon entering, I had to work hard to keep my facial expression normal. Inside, however, I was filled with warmth and trepidation. The place had the same worn down furniture from my younger years. It even smelt the same - that smell full of flowers and fresh home cooking.

_I was home._

"Dear, come in and call your father." Molly yelled from the kitchen.

I walked over to the kitchen and smiled at Molly, who stared at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Madam. That's what I was trying to tell you outside. My Dad is at work. I won't be able to contact him with the Floo network because he isn't home. You see, I was driving his car home when it suddenly broke down not far from here. I'll need him to swing by on the way home from work and come and fix it. I'm so sorry to bother you like this-"

Molly smiled warmly at me. "What about your mother?" She asked softly.

The smile from my face instantly slid off. I shook my head.

"She died five years ago." I said quietly, hoping Mum would assume that my so-called mother had been killed in the war.

Molly's smile slid from her face and she nodded. "I'm sorry." Silence ensued.

Then, she began talking. "Well, how about you wait till your father gets off work. You can Floo home then. Actually, my husband is familiar with muggle cars. He might be able to help you, when he gets home."

I faked a relieved sigh and nodded. "That would be great. I appreciate the help, Mrs…"

"Oh, it's Weasley. Molly Weasley, dear." She said, putting on her kitchen apron to begin cooking the evening dinner.

I smiled. "I'm Sydney Abbott. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley." I said, offering my hand to her.

Mum hesitated but she shook my hand.

"There's some warm biscuits in the oven. I'll give you some. You must be hungry after everything." She said, forcing me to sit down at the table so she could feed me.

I smiled, watching Mum move around the kitchen the way she used to when I was a child. Everything she did - from the way she moved to the way she spoke - all reminded me of the past. When she set the warm food in front of me, it was then that I felt incredibly _guilty_ for everything I'd done to her and this family. Mum never deserved any of this.

"What is it, dear? Don't worry, we'll contact your father in no time." She said soothingly.

Instantly, I felt an uneasy feeling set in my stomach. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay." I said softly. "Do you need any help. I'm pretty good in the kitchen." I said lightly, smiling at her. She nodded.

"I'd appreciate that." She said, giving me the first task to do.

I spent the evening helping Mum in the kitchen the way I used to. I also spent the rest of the evening worried about the time when my Dad would come home. Only then would the truth be revealed.

And only then would my family either accept me or hate me _forever_.

(Later that evening)

"Molly." I heard a voice yell from outside.

_Dad_.

He was on the back porch to the Burrow. _He was coming in._ Instantly, I tried to Occlude my mind. My attempt, however, failed. I just couldn't calm down. I quickly took a sip from my tea and looked down at the table, rather than up at my Dad, who'd just entered the Burrow. I gulped in air and looked up with a wide smile. When Dad's eyes settled onto me, he frowned.

"Who's this, dear?" He whispered to Mum, who was standing next to him, ushering him to the table.

"This young lady is Sydney. She was having car trouble, so she walked all the way up here." Mum said, then frowned. "Didn't you see her car on the walk up the path?"

Dad frowned and shook his head slowly. His eyes became alert as he quickly drew his wand and told me to stand slowly.

Mum cried. "Arthur-"

"Molly, there's no car outside." He said hastily, not taking his eyes off me. "Who are you? Why did you come here?" He yelled, his wand held aloft, ready for an attack.

I stood slowly, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry I lied. It was the only way I could talk to you both alone."

I continued. "Please, just give me half an hour; I promise I'll explain."

Dad looked as if he'd curse first and ask questions later. Mum looked exactly the same.

"Why did you want to speak to us alone?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "What was so important that you had to lie to us like this? Explain yourself." She yelled, looking as if she'd charge me down like an angry bull.

I looked at them with wide-eyes. They didn't seem interested in letting me explain myself. They were panicked and alert, ready for an attack at any moment.

"I need to show you both something, but I'll need my wand to do that. Can I-"

"No," Arthur Weasley said, his voice sharp and firm. "Watch her, Molly. I'm going to Floo Bill and Percy."

"DAD, PLEASE!" I yelled, looking at him with desperation.

The look on Molly and Arthur Weasley's faces could've brought the world to a stand-still. The expression on their faces was that of utter shock and disbelief. They looked at me like I was mad. To be quite honest, I couldn't blame them.

"Please, all I need is for you to hear me out-"

Reason returned to Mum's face, and with reason came fury. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but you are no child of ours." Molly yelled, causing me to flinch at her words.

I sighed. "I'm wearing a glamour, right now. But I could show you who I really am, if only you'd let remove it. Please, just let me remove the glamour and I'll give you my wand afterward, I swear." I said, trying to calm myself before I said something wrong again.

Dad curtly nodded, lifting his wand threateningly at me.

"Arthur, you can't believe her. Arthur?" Molly asked, looking at him like he was a stranger.

"Go ahead," Dad gritted out. I nodded and slowly drew my wand.

"_Finite Incantatum._" I whispered.

Instantly, faster than I could've ever reacted, my wand flew from my hand. I saw it land in my Dad's outstretched hand. Yet, it was the look on my parents faces that most reached me. Mum looked as if she were about to collapse and cry. Dad dropped both of our wands; the clattering noise they made on the floor could've been heard for minutes on end, or so it seemed to me. The air seemed to become a vacuum, and everything in the world just seemed to still.

"Ginny?" Mum asked weakly. She looked up at Dad and a cry escaped her.

"Yeah, Mum. It's me." I said nervously.

Molly's hand flew up to her mouth. I could see both of my parents slightly trembling, especially my Dad.

"My daughter died- " Arthur began.

"Dad, I can explain. There's a lot I have to tell you"

"NO!" Dad yelled, his eyes hard and fuming. _He didn't believe me._ "I don't know what sort of sick game-"

"DAD, IT'S ME! My birthday is August 11, 1981. My wand is hazel, ten and a half inches. You like to call Mum Mollywobbles when you're both alone, and your Dad's name was Septimus Weasley. Ask me anything and I'll know the answer. This isn't a lie. I'm here! I'm alive." I yelled, looking at Dad, whose eyes were wide and somewhat fearful.

"Arthur, I think- " Mum began. "I think that's her. I think that's Ginny."

Dad looked down at Mum and gulped loudly. He looked as if he were on the brink of collapsing. He looked up at me and his eyes began to search my face.

"Ginny?" He said and it was the way he said it that made me feel like I was ten year old again.

I nodded and offered both of my parents a watery smile.

"Yeah," I sighed. It was the only word I could think of now.

"How?" Mum asked, shaking her head slowly. "How are you just standing there?" She said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

I sat down a couple of seats away from her and looked up at Dad, who was still standing by the door. His eyes were fixed on me; they seemed afraid, as if they doubted everything they'd ever seen in the world.

"Dad, please, just let me explain."

It took moments for my words to sink in. Dad, however, finally sat down and looked at the table, rather than up at me. Inside, I felt more nervous than anything.

"You asked how this is possible." I said, looking at Mum who nodded slowly. "You're right to think that I died because I did. I died right after that curse struck me-"

"Then, how are you here? The dead do not come back to life." She yelled.

"You're right. That's the rule but, for me, an exception was made. I died and I was allowed to return- "

"Why?" Dad asked, his blue eyes meeting mine for the first time since he'd sat down.

I shrugged.

"To learn." I said. "I was sent back to…have a second chance. I made a mess of things the first time around. Fate was generous enough to restore my life so that I could try and make things right. I know it sounds crazy-."

Mum looked at me with wide-eyes and Dad narrowed his eyes at me. "And you decided to do this now. After five years!" He yelled, standing up from the table.

"Arthur, please." Mum yelled, trying to get Dad to sit back down.

"No, Molly, I won't listen to this. These lies!" Arthur yelled, and I flinched. "I don't know who this girl is but our daughter died. She's gone and she's never coming back. Ginny wouldn't've - she would've never put us through anything like that." He finished, and the way his sentence broke at the end made me want to cry for every wrong (and every shame) I'd brought them.

A sob escaped Mum and, after some seconds passed, she looked up at me questioningly.

"Dad, there's a lot you and Mum never knew about me, and you can't be blamed for that. You're right; I never wanted to do that to you, but I had to. I had to make everyone think I was still dead- "

"Why?" Mum said, looking at me, as if she were in pain. "Why did you have to do that, Ginny? Why fake your death?" She asked bitterly.

"I died, Mum. That I never faked, but I came back. And when I returned, my magic was gone." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from breaking. "You know what I am, don't you? You know I'm a Death Eater."

A loud cry escaped Mum. My Dad's eyes snapped onto me with such intensity that I thought I'd burn alive on the very spot I was sitting. I looked down at the table. At that moment, I felt worthless all over again.

"Actually, I was a spy." I finished softly. My voice felt weak. I felt like I couldn't talk anymore about any of this.

Mum's red, blotchy face was streaked with tears. Dad collapsed back down into his seat with a blank look on his face. It took them both minutes to regain somewhat of a controllable composure. After three minutes, the voice of my mother filled the kitchen.

"How long?" She sighed. "How long, Ginny?" She asked louder, her voice tinged with regret, sadness and _anger_.

"Two years. I started when I was fourteen." I said weakly, eliciting a gasp from them.

Arthur loudly threw his glasses onto the table and sighed, running his hand through his red, thinning hair that was now tinged with white. Everything about Mum seemed frozen in pain. The room quieted, yet again. I didn't want to break the silence; in fact, I meant not to.

"After _everything_, Harry told us you were spying." Dad began tiredly. "Ginny, how could you? How could you do that?" He asked, his voice full of disgust and something else I couldn't discern.

"I did it for us." I said weakly. My voice trembled. "I did it for this family." I said, fighting tears.

Mum sniffed and perched her elbows onto the table, running both hands through her hair. She looked as if she'd pull out all of her hair any minute now.

Dad looked at me and searched my face for something. I, however, still wouldn't look at him. Mum couldn't speak now. She seemed to be caught somewhere between fury and such gut-wrenching grief. _She looked as if I were really dead. Was I dead to her now?_

"So you left to escape Azkaban" Dad said shakily, shaking his head slowly. "You know, I asked myself over and over where your mother and I went wrong with you. I just couldn't understand how you could be our daughter."

Inside, his words felt like a knife. He was killing me and death this way was anticlimactic. It was a cruel, sick sort of justice. I hated it.

"We tried our best, Ginny." He said, his voice hurt but strong. "We tried to give you everything that ever mattered in life, but you just threw it all away. You know I look back and I sometimes think I should've known _it_ all along."

Mum's eyes snapped onto him. "Arthur, don't- "

"No, Molly, she needs to hear this." Dad yelled. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" He yelled and my eyes instantly snapped onto his face.

Dad nodded slowly, but his eyes held no softness, no love. "There was a time when I'd try and search for the little girl I once knew. But every time I looked at you, I _saw_- " Dad said, ending his sentence there.

I closed my eyes, feeling weak and light-headed. Things were spinning, becoming too blurred. Yet, I could hear him over and over in my head and it hurt. I heard a chair scrape against the floor. Dad was now standing.

"I want you out of my house." He said, fury in his eyes. "Get out!"

"Arthur, please, don't do this-" Mum yelled.

Dad walked out of the kitchen. I stood, hurrying after him.

"Dad, please! Don't leave- "

Dad shook his head and threw me a look of disgust. He turned his back on me and left Mum and I in the kitchen. Everything in me shattered. I felt the tears fall down my face.

"DAD! DAD!" I screamed after him, watching him walk further and further up the stairs.

"Ginny," Mum whispered.

I turned, seeing Mum standing in front of me. I couldn't really think. I shook my head.

"Ginny, just sit-."

"N-no. I'm sorry - so sorry." I said, running past her and to the door.

_I had to get out of this house __-__ now._

I ran to the door and outside of the Burrow. I could hear footsteps running fast behind me.

"GINNY! DON'T! COME BACK! COME BACK!" Mum yelled, as if her very life depended on my return.

I left the Burrow without a backward glance.

Without even thinking, I apparated away.

* * *

><p>I appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring its occupants and the barman who was asking me if I was alright. Instead, I took off up the stairs and barricaded myself in the room, instantly making my way over to the window. I opened it, needing air to breathe.<p>

The cool air brought me out of my haze and with it finally came realization. Sobs completely took over me. A cry escaped me as I fell to the floor, hugging myself. The tears ran down my face, blinding me from everything except the pain. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

But I saw his face. Dad's face was so disgusted by me.

"No." I moaned.

Immediately, my eyes snapped open, looking around the room, but not seeing it. All I saw was his face. I could feel pressure stretching me too thin, making me feel like I was nothing. I couldn't escape. The pain was everywhere. It was poison; _I was poison_.

"No." I sobbed to myself, closing my eyes, all the while pulling at my hair. "No."

I closed my eyes, seeing my mother's tearful face. _I want you out of my house. Get out!_

"Get out of my head." I cried desperately, punching the window with my fist.

I saw but didn't feel the glass that sliced into my flesh.

"Miss, you don't 'ave this room!" Tom yelled from outside. "MISS! Is everythin' alright in there? Miss?"

I walked to the door and opened it, facing the toothless man with a scared expression on his face at the sight of me. I even heard him gasp.

"Y-you. Your hand-"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I said, slamming the door in his face.

I walked over to the window and slid to the floor, feeling a lone tear slide down my face. No matter how hard I tried to fight them, the tears just kept falling. After a while, I felt lighter than anything in this world. I was crying without knowing why. I couldn't measure time, but the senselessness swept me off into the darkness that finally stilled my nerves and brought me peace.

At long last, I felt nothing.

I felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p>(August 25, 2003 1:30AM)

I woke up, feeling a sharp pain in the right side of my face. I opened my eyes, seeing shards of glass everywhere on the floor. I groaned, sitting up. I felt something wet and sticky on my face. When I used my hand to wipe away the wetness, I saw blood. The whole right side of my face felt horrible. _I'd slept in sharp glass._ I sighed, standing up to use the Loo.

Upon entering, I looked in the mirror, seeing that the right side of my face had deep cuts that didn't look good. I looked away, entering the empty room again. I walked over to the bed and fell backward onto it, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

I didn't know when I'd made my decision, but I would leave England today. I'd never return to this God-forsaken country.

This thought gave me purpose. I rushed over to the closet, making sure I had everything I needed to leave now. Just when I was double checking my trunk, I heard a loud knock on the door. I ignored it.

I heard the knock again - this time, the knock alone seemed strong enough to break down the door. I shook my head, shoving some clothes into my trunk.

"BOOM!"

The door to the room was blasted off of its hinges. My eyes widened, seeing broken wood slide all the way across the room floor. I faced forward, seeing _Aurors_. I blinked, looking up at the men who were now advancing closer toward me. They were now in front of me with their wands pointed directly in my face.

"Ginny Weasley, drop your wand and stand slowly." One of them said tautly.

"Where is your wand?" Another yelled.

"I-I-don't-"

A third Auror bent down and grabbed me roughly by the front of my robes, pulling me up. He stood me upright and shoved me hard against the frame of the closet door. His hands forced their way into my robe pocket, pulling out my wand with a gloating expression on his face. He pulled out magical cuffs from his robe pocket, causing me to further widen my eyes.

"Turn around, Death Eater." He gritted out harshly, slamming my chest hard up against the closet door frame. He fastened the cuffs tightly around my wrist, much tighter than necessary.

"You are under arrest." He said, jerking me around and looking at me like he wanted to spit in my face. "For your own good, I suggest you remain silent." He spat.

"Come on, Gibbs, we got her. Let's go." The other Auror said, giving me a look of deep concern.

Gibbs shoved me, pushing me out of the room with the two other male Aurors. I didn't react to anything happening around me.

In fact, _I didn't care at all_.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19: When It Hurts Too Much

Chapter 19 (When it Hurts Too Much)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. Please, don't sue. _Thanks to every reviewer and reader. _

* * *

><p>(August 30, 2003)<p>

I was in Azkaban, sitting in a dank room that resembled more of an endless dungeon than anything. I didn't care to remember the date. To me, dates didn't matter. Besides, I already felt as if I'd been imprisoned for years rather than days.

This place was filled with Dementors; one, in fact, was stationed outside my cell. The cold was unbearable, piercing every part of my soul. _It made me revert back to every painful thing that had ever happened to me_. I was no longer Ginny Roberts.

That girl barely existed now. _Had she even lived at all?_

Ginny Roberts was a feeble memory that no longer endured at the very forefront of my mind. I needed to remember that part of me more than anything but that girl was gone. The Dementors were that powerful. They'd taken five years of my life - of happiness - and destroyed it all. I had nothing, except the misery, the cold, the pain, the screams, the smell of blood, and a sense of overwhelming nothingness that screamed from within me. This nameless thing was everywhere and I _knew_ I'd never be able to escape it.

I'd try to picture Tristan's face. I tried to see her smile as it lit up her face and made me feel warm. I tried to remember Alexa's laugh, and the way it always made me feel young and full of life. And Aiden! I could barely remember Aiden at all. The Dementors had taken him away from me, like they'd taken everything else. Every happy memory that rose to the surface of my mind was taken.

I fought for every good memory in this place but I was losing badly. They were leaving me too fast. Soon, I wouldn't be able to remember anymore.

And then, everything would be over - _forever._

* * *

><p>(August 25, 2003 5:00AM) _The Burrow_

The Burrow was filled with silence as the darkness from the early morning shrouded the home. Nothing, besides the noises of nature, could be heard anywhere near the house. Inside, its occupants were awaking to start their daily routine.

"I'm going to start breakfast," Molly said tiredly, standing out of bed and slipping on a decent robe. She headed to the kitchen to cook a small breakfast for Arthur, who'd remained silent after everything. While cooking, Molly thought of the events that had happened yesterday afternoon in this very kitchen.

_Her daughter had returned to her. She'd come back into their lives._

Molly closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to flow yet again. Her and Arthur hadn't spoken a word of Ginny's return, since last night. It was almost as if it had never happened - that is, if it weren't for the tension that seemed to be in every room of this house.

Molly released a long sigh, choosing to focus on cooking rather than her daughter. After waiting half an hour for Arthur to come downstairs for breakfast, she finally saw him enter the kitchen with a tired, worn expression on his face. He walked over to Molly, placing a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat at the very head of the table.

He began his breakfast, ignoring the vapid look that his wife was giving him. All in the kitchen was still and quiet.

That is, until they received a Floo call that they had dreaded for years.

"Arthur!" A deep voice from the fireplace spoke. "Arthur, I'm sorry to call like this but I thought you should know." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, urgency present in his voice.

Arthur turned in his chair, staring wide-eyed at The Minister of Magic, who was Flooing him at this very unusual hour of the morning.

"Kingsley?" He asked, knowing that something was wrong. "What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Ginny." Kingsley said, looking at Molly and Arthur as if he were sorry. "The Aurors arrested her this morning at the Leaky Cauldron. They've taken her to Azkaban." He finished, focusing on Molly, who'd gasped loudly and paled.

Molly looked at her husband, gazing at him with wide, hurt eyes. She stood quickly from her chair and hurriedly left the room. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling a painful clutch in his chest. He looked up and faced Kingsley.

"You know what she did, Kingsley. You know- " Arthur began.

"Yeah, I know, Arthur. That still doesn't change the situation. She'll face a trial." Kingsley said, his voice deep but empathetic to Mr. Weasley's plight. "I suggest you tell the others. It'll be in the papers already, so you might want to explain before they read about it. I'm really sorry about all this, Arthur." Kingsley said, about to end the Floo connection.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled, before the Minister left his fireplace. "Would you visit- "

"I have a visit planned later this week." Kingsley said, his voice low. "If I were you, I wouldn't come into the office today. Straighten things out with your family." He said gently, ending the connection there.

Arthur sighed, placing his elbows onto the kitchen table. He ran his hands through his thinning hair, closing his eyes to the world but not the awful, gut-wrenching pain that was building within him. He stood, making his way over to the fireplace to first Floo Shell Cottage.

_Today would be unbearably long._

* * *

><p>(August 25, 2003 6:35AM) _The Burrow_

Arthur Weasley looked at his family, who were now all clustered into the living room of the Burrow, staring tiredly up at him with sleepy expressions. Every member of the Weasley family was present, with the exception of one. _Ginny._

Arthur first looked at his wife, whose expression was completely empty. She looked withdrawn, as if she cared nothing for the things happening around her. She looked lost. She looked nothing like the Molly Weasley he'd loved for his whole life.

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to speak, he let his mind and his mouth finally form the words he needed to say to everyone.

"I called you all here because of something that happened earlier." He said weakly, clearing his voice.

"Yesterday, your mother and I had a…visitor." He said, finding that the more he spoke, the louder his voice became. "It was a teenage girl who said she was lost but she lied. She wanted to speak to your mother and I alone." Arthur said, seeing Bill, Charlie and Percy frown at him.

Arthur looked down, closing his eyes. How could he tell them?

"It was Ginny." Arthur croaked, looking down at his hands rather than at his sons and their families.

"What?" yelled Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna.

"Ginny?" said the Twins simultaneously.

"Dad, it couldn't've- " Percy began, looking at his Dad with wide-eyes.

"Not possible." Bill breathed, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"Dad, are you sure it was Ginny?" Charlie asked, looking first at Arthur and then at Molly, who looked completely lost for words. She stared at the family clock rather than at the others.

Everyone's eyes in the room snapped onto Arthur Weasley, who inclined his head.

"I'm sure." Arthur said, sitting down beside Bill and Fleur. "Ginny was never dead. She just left." Arthur said weakly, his voice breaking.

"And came back!" Ron roared. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, his face red with anger and something else indiscernible.

"Ron, be quiet." Percy bellowed, glaring at his brother. "What did she say?" He asked, looking at his father now.

Arthur began to speak, when Molly interrupted him.

"She tried to explain." Molly said weakly. "She tried to explain everything but he wouldn't listen. You just wouldn't listen!" She said, staring at her husband with a hurt look.

"Molly-"

"I don't want to hear it, Arthur." Molly said, standing up and glaring at him through teary eyes. "She came to us! She begged us to listen! She wanted to explain- " Molly began, being interrupted by her husband, who was now standing as well.

No one had ever seen Arthur and Molly Weasley row like this. _Ever._

"Explain her betrayal! Her lies! You would hear it, knowing that-"

"SHE CAME TO US!" Molly yelled, her voice loud and clearly pained. "SHE CAME HOME! We had every right to be angry! We had every right to feel betrayed! But you ran our daughter away from this house and into the arms of those who would seek to DESTROY HER!" Molly yelled, glaring at her husband with rage.

Arthur spoke, his voice low, as if he were trying to remain calm. "I didn't know things would-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Molly yelled, jabbing her index finger in the air at her husband. "You turned your back on her! How could you? And now, we'll never know anything!" She said weakly, tears falling down her face.

"We'll have to live the rest our lives _not knowing_." She yelled, shaking her head as the tears cascaded down her face.

"Molly, I-"

"Just leave me alone." She spat, walking up the stairs to her room. Molly Weasley couldn't take anymore more of this. She had to get away from them all.

Silence filled the room then. Gazes were wide as the peered at Arthur Weasley, who'd collapsed down into his seat, a sobering expression on his face. Arthur looked up at his children, knowing they would have questions any second now.

"You turned her away." Bill said softly, looking at his father sadly. Arthur nodded.

"You should've seen her." Arthur said quietly, speaking to his hands. "She literally just walked back into our lives and it was like the pain of it all had never even happened. She just came!" Arthur yelled, his eyes searching for the words to describe how he was feeling.

"She came and she asked us to listen." Arthur yelled. "She didn't even look-"

Arthur sighed, running his hands through his hair. "She looked like she had no real guilt - like everything was fine. Nothing! She just tried to explain, as if there's a plausible explanation for all the lies and God knows what else she'd done." Arthur spat, looking at Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins with a hurt look.

"If only you could've seen her." Arthur sighed.

"She's in Azkaban, isn't she?" Percy asked.

Arthur looked to his son and nodded slowly. "They arrested her earlier this morning."

"WHAT?" The twins yelled.

"Azkaban." Hermione and Luna said, their eyes wide and fearful.

"But how could they arrest her?" Harry asked, his expression confused. "Everyone knows she spied-"

"They'll need proof." Percy croaked, shaking his head. "Dumbledore's dead, so is Snape. S-she won't stand a chance- "

"Don't!" Charlie said forcefully, glaring at Percy.

"But I saw her in the memory!" Harry yelled. "That's got to be worth something."

"And it is, Harry." Hermione said reasonably. "Still, a conviction is very-"

"So what could happen to her?" Ron asked, his voice interrupting Hermione. "Life?" He asked, looking at Bill or his Dad to answer him.

Silence filled the room.

"She could get a life sentence in Azkaban." Arthur said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Or she could get Death." Percy finished, his voice broken and weak.

Everyone quieted. Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Luna looked as if she'd received the shock of her life, and Ron and Harry looked completely lost. Bill looked at the floor, rather than at the others. He gripped his wife's hand firmly in his own. Charlie's gaze was wide and nearly vapid. Percy looked extremely red, as he ran his hand roughly through his hair. The twins, for once, looked completely serious. They sat on the arm of Charlie's and Percy's seat, staring with worried eyes at the floor. George's wife, Angelina Johnson, and Fred's fiancée, Katie Bell, stood by them, hoping to relieve some of their troubles.

"I'll go upstairs and check on Molly." Hermione said, rushing up the stairs to check on her mother-in-law.

"What are we going to do?" Bill asked, looking at his Dad tiredly.

Arthur shook his head. "All we can do is wait and see what happens. Kingsley said he'd visit her later this week, so we should have some news from him soon. Until then, go home and keep a low profile." Arthur said, standing up to head upstairs.

"Dad?" Ron asked, his voice quiet. "Is this…will she be alright?"

Arthur looked at his youngest son and shook his head. "We'll see."

With that said, Arthur left his children downstairs and headed upstairs to talk to his wife.

If an end to one of their children was nearing, then one thing alone was certain. They would need one another at the end.

This time, however, that end would be real.

* * *

><p>"Open it!" I heard a voice outside of the bars.<p>

I didn't look up to see who was visiting me. I was in a corner, enshrouded in darkness that oddly comforted me. I felt like it was the only thing that protected me from the Dementors in this place.

"Where is she?" I head a deep, masculine voice ask.

"Over there." I heard a male voice respond. "The little Death Eater likes to play hide and seek." He spat. I heard footsteps shuffle off in the distance, but I also heard footsteps in my cell.

"Weasley!" The deep voice said, coming closer. "Weasley, it's Kingsley Shacklebolt." I heard from directly in front of me.

"And why is that supposed to mean anything?" I breathed, finding the spider in my hand more interesting than the man in front of me.

Silence filled the space around us. Then, he finally spoke.

"You returned." He said quietly.

I allowed the spider in my hand to crawl up my arm.

"I said I would." I whispered, hearing my voice fill the cell around us.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Yes, you did." He said softly. His words were met with more silence.

"Why did you come back, Ginny?" He asked, kneeling down to look at me properly. "You risked everything coming- "

"I know what I risked. Azkaban reminds me, Shacklebolt. Why are you here? You all got your Death Eater. Just leave!" I hissed, placing the spider back in the palm of my hand.

Shacklebolt seemed to shrink away from me then. "I came to tell you that your trial begins next week. Since you're the defense, you're going to need a witness-"

"Why waste time with false pretenses?" I spat viciously. "Just call that _thing _in here and get it over with. I won't sit and hear you all pass judgment on me. I'll end it myself before I let any of you righteous hypocrites judge me." I said viciously, staring murderously at my injured wrist.

"Is that why you haven't been eating?" Shacklebolt asked, his voice deep but soft. "That won't work in your favor, Ginny. You should- "

"I should die with dignity." I whispered, meeting his gaze for the first time in five years.

"Weasley, what happened to your face- "

"I won't be judged by a bunch of mindless fools." I breathed, ignoring whatever Shacklebolt had said to me. "You all want me dead, fine. _Do it! _But don't you dare try and make a public example out of me. If the Ministry even tries it, I'll make them rue the day they ever crossed me."

"You want a closed trial." He said, his voice understanding. "That is _not _likely to happen."

His words seemed to take what little fight I had left. My head fell, focusing on the spider who was now trying to crawl away.

"Weasley, I need to know the nature of your spying." He said slowly. "You spied for Dumbledore. Testify to that-"

"I will not speak of it." I spat, glaring at him now. "Get out! You and I both know that what I did pales in comparison to being a Death Eater. They'll have me sentenced me to death anyway."

"Ginny?" He said, trying to make me see his reasoning.

"Don't you get it, Kingsley." I whispered, looking at the black man with a vacant expression.

"The spying won't matter." I said softly, hearing my voice break again. "_**It never did**_."

And hearing that confession did it for me. _I'd had enough._

"Get out." I whispered.

"Ginny, this-" Kingsley began.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, seeing him rise to take his leave.

I didn't even look up to see if he threw me a backward glance or not. Instead, I kept my head lowered and my gaze fixed on the spider - the only living thing in this cell (besides me) that existed in this awful place.

What I said to Kingsley was the truth. Even at the age of fourteen, I always knew this was a possibility. I didn't want to be found out either way, knowing the revelation would be death. But I'd chosen.

_Death would be my destiny, after all_. I thought, setting the spider in my hand free from me.

* * *

><p>(August 27, 2003 3:30PM) _Ron and Hermione's Home_

"Look at this," Ron sneered, throwing the paper onto the coffee table for his wife and Harry to see. "Look at how they're talking about her. You should read how they're talking about _us_- "

"Ron," Hermione said. "Ignore them. You know how the Prophet can be." She said, running her fingers gently up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, Ron, just forget about that rubbish." Harry said, wondering why it was taking his wife, Luna, so long to return.

"I wish she'd never come back- "

"Ron, you don't mean that." Hermione said, looking at Ron sharply out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't I?" Ron yelled, his blue eyes furious with rage. "She comes back and all _this _happens. She comes back and our whole lives are turned into hell. She should've stayed where she was - wherever she was. She was better off to us when we thought she was dead- "

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Look at what she's done to this family! My parents are barely speaking to one another and we're all divided. I'm not the only one who doesn't want her back in our lives, Hermione. Don't stand there and tell me that I'm wrong to want her gone." He fumed.

"Ron, you don't mean that." Harry said, his voice low. "Okay, maybe you do. Still, she's your sister. You can't just cut her out of your life."

"Watch me!" Ron yelled, his blue eyes piercing Hermione's and Harry's. "Whatever happens with this trial simply happens. I don't want her to die, but I don't want her back in our lives." He said, standing up and leaving the flat.

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the sofa next to Harry.

"What do you think?" Harry breathed, looking at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I agree with him, Harry. She didn't have to do this - any of this. She lied to us, and I can't help but wonder do any of us really _know_ her at all. I know how you feel about this, Harry, but what Ginny did was wrong. I just c-cant trust her, after everything."

Silence filled the room. Then, Hermione stood.

"I'm going to bed. Don't worry, Luna will be here soon." Hermione said, leaving the room to get some rest.

Harry looked down at his hands, hoping that things for Ginny would work out alright in the end.

* * *

><p>(Ginny's P.O.V.)<p>

_Worthless_. Those were the words scrawled across the parchment now.

"No." I whispered, opening my eyes to stop this memory of Tom.

_Worthless. No one loves you. Not Potter! Not your brothers! Not your father!_

"No, please." I begged, feeling the cold and Tom's words consume me. I closed my eyes.

_And now, your mother_. Tom spat, leering down at me with a cruel smirk etched onto his handsome face.

"No, please. Leave me alone."

_They hate you. They want you dead._

"NO!" I moaned, opening my eyes and seeing darkness. I was panting now, breathing in air that didn't calm me at all. I was shaking uncontrollably. The cold was just too much to bear. And then, I heard it.

Screams.

They were everywhere, the screams and the crying.

_Don't close your eyes. _I thought repeatedly. _Don't close your eyes_.

Yet, I needn't have bothered; I didn't have to close my eyes. I still heard the screams, remembered their teary faces, and I still saw the blood. There was too much blood. My eyes were wide open and, yet, I could see it all unfolding before me like I was right there in the past.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Stand up!" I heard a voice yell. "I said, stand up, Weasley!"

_Was it real? No, not real. It's not real_.

"Get up." The voice gritted out.

And then, I felt the hands roughly grab me by the front of my filthy robes and shove me hard against the wall. I was too weak to stand, so I did the only thing I could: I slid to the grimy, sticky, stone floor.

"She doesn't look too good." A second voice said, somewhat softer. "She hasn't been eating."

"Weasley," I heard the first voice yell. "Say something. I said, speak!"

I couldn't see anything, just the blood, but I could somewhat hear him. His words, though, didn't make any sense. And then, I felt it. I was being shaken and the jarring hurt my sore body all over.

"Please, stop." I breathed weakly, seeing blood still and darkness.

"Gibbs!" The second voice yelled. "We didn't come here for that. We're only here to get her to eat."

"I'll treat her like the filthy Death Eater she is." Gibbs raged. "She's trying to take the easy way out, but I won't let her. Give me the bowl." Gibbs snapped, looking at his partner shrewdly.

"Here, but don't- " The man began, watching his partner in horror. "GIBBS, DON'T!"

The man yelled, watching his partner force the contents of the bowl down the young girl's throat. She gagged on the floor and convulsions took over her body.

"This isn't right- "

"I'm your superior." Gibbs gritted out, glaring at his partner. "You don't like my methods, fine. Leave!" He ordered, watching his partner leave the cell with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now, you listen up, Weasley. I don't have the patience to feed you everyday." Gibbs spat. "So you be a good girl and eat your food before I do much worse than force feed you." He said, standing up and throwing the empty bowl on the floor next to me.

When I heard the bars to my cell close, I rolled over into the spilled food (that was more like gruel than anything). Haggard coughs and a sigh escaped me.

At this moment, death was more appealing than anything.

* * *

><p>(August 29, 20039:30AM)

I was more myself now. The hallucinations weren't as strong now and I wasn't in as much pain as before. One of the Aurors, Perkins was his name, allowed a Healer to come in and treat my infected wrist. Perkins cared because his grandfather had been a colleague of my Dad's.

The Healer he summoned also treated the left side of my face. It was horribly scarred and infected. I got the impression that the Healer was appalled by the way I was treated, although Perkins made sure to defend himself and his partner.

"We didn't do that to her. She did it to herself!" He yelled, looking at the woman who was now glaring at him.

"Tell me, how long has she been like this?" The Healer asked, fixing the Auror with a furious gaze.

"Four days." Perkins said quietly, his voice filled with guilt.

The woman sighed. "_Idiot._ Ms. Weasley, I've healed your injuries. They should be fine now. Here, I want you to drink this. It's a nourishment potion. I know you don't like the food here, but you really should eat. Trust me, it'll help." The Healer finished, looking me square in the eyes.

She gently forced the potion down my throat and it worked instantly. Its effects resembled that of a Pepper Up potion; I was becoming more coherent, more aware of my surroundings. I was able to focus much better. The potion helped almost everything, except the inescapable cold.

"How have you been feeding her?" The Healer asked.

Perkins shifted his weight uneasily from side to side. "Gibbs has been force feeding her - _daily_."

The woman looked as if she wanted to curse the Auror to hell. "Just try not to muck up things anymore than you already have." She snapped, heading toward the Dementor guarding the cell's exit.

I looked up at Perkins, seeing him clearly for the first time in five days. He couldn't meet my gaze fully; he looked embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"Here," he said, offering me a bowl of gruel. "You should eat this - that is, if you want to survive this place."

I snatched the bowl from his hands and looked up at him hatefully. He awkwardly nodded at me, choosing to leave me alone in my cell now.

I frowned at the food in the bowl.

"Well, bottoms up." I said, remembering how it was Aiden's favorite things to say at dinner.

The gooey food slid down my throat, but despite its awful taste, the memory of Aiden brought a smile to my face.

_I wasn't so cold now; in fact, the coldness wasn't as unbearable as before_.

* * *

><p>(September 2, 2003 3:00PM)

I heard the bars to the cell open first. And then I heard my name.

"Ginny."

I looked up, seeing Harry and _Ron_ for the first time in five years. They both looked almost exactly the same, with the exception of Ron, who had much longer hair than before. It reached all the way to his shoulders; he kept it in a ponytail like Bill used to. His blue eyes found me and he seemed so angry.

_That was just Ron for you._

Harry looked much the same, although he seemed to be somewhat lighter in mood. He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked happy, and I couldn't help but nod at him with a small smile.

"It's kinda nice to see you, although not in here - not like this." Harry said, looking sadly at me.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said, his voice high and furious.

I sighed. "Hello to you too, Ron." I said, smirking at my brother because I knew he hated it.

"Just out of curiosity," I drawled. "How are you both able to see me?"

"We're Aurors." Harry said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes, thinking _I should've known._

Harry continued. "W-we came to see how you were doing, and we came to tell you that your trial is in two days."

"And what is today? I can't keep up with the days in here. They tend to…blend." I said, staring at my hands rather than at them.

"It's September the 2nd." Harry finished quietly.

"Cut the crap!" Ron yelled, glaring at me in particular. "Why did you come back, hmm? You should've stayed- "

"That would've been easier for you, wouldn't it?" I spat, scowling at Ron. "Clearly, you don't like me being here and that's fine. You don't like the shame of it all, is that it? You came to judge!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Guys, don't do this-." Harry began.

"No," I said, interrupting Harry. "I want to hear why he doesn't want me back. He won't say it, so I will. He hates that I was a Death Eater - a spy. He hates I fought the way I did, don't you, Ronald?"

"Ginny, don't. You guys don't want to do this- "

"Yea, I hate it!" Ron yelled, advancing toward me. "I have every right to hate it. How many times did you lie to us? How many times did you betray us?"

"How many times did I save your neck? How many times did I lie for you, tortured for you, even killed for you and your precious Order?" I yelled, seeing Ron instantly pale and Harry's eyes widen.

Despite the cold and the desperation I felt in this place, I laughed.

"You all acted like this war would be fought and _won_ with stunners. Dumbledore, Snape and I knew better. Grow up, Ronald! It was war and sometimes, believe it or not, you have to get your hands bloody in order to win. Get over it! Dumbledore did and so did Snape! I know I was wrong and I know that I'm not innocent. But becoming a Death Eater spy - that I do not regret. I'll never regret it."

Silence filled the cell. Ron looked ashen and shaken to his core. Harry's eyes were wide, and his expression looked as devastated as Ron's. I don't know what they wanted from me. Did they want me to look them in the eyes and say how sorry I was and that I didn't mean any of it? That would never happen, never. And, from the looks on their faces, they'd never be able to respect the decision I made.

"I want you both to leave." I said quietly. "You should go."

Apparently, Ron and Harry agreed. They left as quickly as they came.

I believed everything I'd said to them, despite the fact that everything I'd ever done throughout the war was done out of a selfish desire to protect my family at all costs.

_Nearly everything I did was an act of selfishness_. My tampering with the grand design proved that much. The things I'd done didn't matter though.

_They never mattered; they were just the selfish acts of a very selfish person. _

Still, I hoped my family would forgive me. Because, despite all of my lies and half-truths, I needed their forgiveness.

I needed their love, and the possibility of dying without it scared me more than anything.

* * *

><p>(September 4, 2003 8:30AM)

I was waiting outside a dungeon now. It was dimly lit and there were no windows, no light to warm me now. I was flanked by two Dementors, with Perkins in the very front of me. Those things couldn't be trusted alone with me; they'd suck the soul from my body, if they could.

"It's time." Perkins said quietly.

_Worthless. _Tom's voice whispered into my ear. _Die. Die, now._

I wasn't looking at Perkins. All I could think about was Tom, the cold and the dead, rotten-looking hands of the Dementors. When they pulled me forward, I began to droop. I was too weak to support myself, so they had to drag me into another room that was completely filled. Upon entering, whispers and yells were heard everywhere. Inside, there were rows and rows full of witches and wizards. They were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. In the very center of the room was a chair that had manacles on each arm. I knew they'd bind me the moment I sat down.

When the Dementors relinquished their hold, instantly I felt better. My rationality returned; I was better able to focus now. I was resolved not to defend myself. Why, when the Ministry already knew they'd execute me? I would not beg them - the people who stood aside and let Tom kill so many innocents. In my mind, they were worse than me.

I held my up evenly, looking blankly up at those who would judge me. Shacklebolt spoke first, holding up his hand to quiet the room.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have been brought from Azkaban before the Court of Magical Law to answer for your crimes. The Charges against the accused are as follows: That she did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions commit Murder, Treason, Crimes Against the Peace, and Crimes Against Humanity. She is also accused of multiple uses of the Unforgivable Curses. Ms. Weasley, how do you plead to the charges?" Shacklebolt asked, his gaze firm as he looked at me.

I remained silent. I wouldn't answer to him or anyone.

Yet, I needn't have said anything. "Not guilty, Minister." I heard from my right.

Immediately, my head snapped to the right, staring at the tall brunette (a man) who I'd never laid eyes on in my entire life.

"The Chair recognizes Julian MacDougal, witness for the Defense. Very well, the Court shall proceed." Shacklebolt said. "The Chief Interrogators are as follows: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Erin Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Percival Ignatius Weasley, Senior Undesecretary to the Minister. The Court Scribe is Hermione Jane Granger."

"Now, the arguments against the accused shall proceed. Since Ms. Weasley has said she will not cooperate with this hearing on the 4th of September, 20003, it is the Court's decision to administer the Truth Serum, Veritaserum, to the accused." Kingsley said, gesturing to the Dementor below.

I glared up at him, wishing I'd killed him five years ago. Instantly, I felt the Dementor's hand grab my right arm. The creature's touch didn't allow me to physically resist; before I knew what was happening, drops of the clear substance began to trickle down my throat. It was over as soon as it began. I was relieved when the Dementor left the courtroom.

I was shaking now; I knew I was totally defenseless.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked, testing the potion.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." I responded, hearing the words pour from me.

"And what are the names of your parents?" He continued.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley." I said, my voice flat and low.

Kingsley nodded and spoke. "The Interrogation shall now begin. Evidence from your seized wand has been procured against you and your case. The wand reveals the murders of several: Alecto Carrow, Doris Crockford, Fenrir Greyback, Mulciber Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange-"

Yells erupted from the courtroom upon hearing that name. I, however, chose to remain indifferent to everything.

"Order in the Court." Kingsley yelled, glaring at everyone. "As I was saying, Bellatrix Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood and Thorfin Rowle, and Anthony Gibbon. These are the lives of your victims-"

"Excuse me, Minister." MacDougal drawled, looking arrogantly at Shacklebolt. "You just listed six names. Of those six, only one did not have a bounty placed on them. Yes, the Ministry had bounties placed on each and every single Death Eater the Minister previously listed." McDougal said, appealing to the whispering crowd.

Erin Bones leaned forward.

Shacklbolt looked to him and announced, "The Chair recognizes Erin Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He said loudly.

"Be that as it may, Mr. MacDougal, the accused took their lives-"

"Yes, she killed them." He drawled nonchalantly. "However, according to the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, Article 10, Section 4, the accused cannot be charged for the murder or murders of those already declared Enemies of the State, and all of the names you just listed, with the exception of one, were declared so by the Ministry. I have it here. May I approach the bench, Minister." MacDougal said, looking to Kingsley for an answer.

Shacklebolt curtly nodded, waving MacDougal forward. MacDougal levitated a stack of thick papers in front of him, whose eyes raked over the paper confusedly.

"The article and the section are highlighted, Minister." MacDougal said, and Shacklebolt nodded, seeing the indicated section before him. He then showed the papers to Bones and Percy, who nodded curtly at the new evidence before them.

Bones leaned forward and addressed MacDougal. "The deaths of the Death Eaters shall be excluded from the charges." Many in the court began whispering again. Some even cheered.

Bones continued. "The death of Doris Crockford, however, shall remain." He announced, watching those in the courtroom clap and yell in support of his words.

"Order! Order in the Court!" Kingsley's deep voice boomed. "We have evidence against the accused that proves that she did, in fact, murder the deceased. We are now able to reach our verdict for this one charge- "

"Excuse me, Minister." MacDougal interrupted. "The Court has not allowed the Defense to present their case- "

"And what case is that exactly?" Erin Bones asked, his voice cold and hard. "She murdered an innocent woman in cold blood. That, in itself, cannot be excused." He said, eliciting cheers from the crowd.

Although I reacted to nothing around me, I agreed with Bones. The death of Doris Crockford still haunted me to this very day.

"I am sure Ms. Weasley agrees that her death cannot be excused, despite how very necessary the crime itself was at the time it was committed." MacDougal drawled, his voice falsely sympathetic. Instantly, I disliked him.

"Necessary! What's this-?" Bones began, his face reflecting the fury he tried so hard to control.

MacDougal continued. "There are matters relevant to the death of the deceased that cannot be excluded to the Defense's case. The relevancy of such facts are-"

"We know of what you speak, and it shall not be admissible in this court. It would be entirely prejudicial." Bones responded sharply, glaring at MacDougal, who frowned at the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but how would the admittance of these highly relevant facts be prejudicial? According to the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to offer any evidence relevant to their Defense. Ms. Weasley is under the influence of Veritaserum. She will tell the Court the truth, whether she wants to or not." MacDougal said, looking at me pointedly. I glared coldly at him, wishing I could murder him.

MacDougal continued. "To not allow Ms. Weasley to present this evidence would infringe on her rights as the accused." He said, appealing to the crowd again.

The Courtroom was immediately filled with chatter. After Shacklebolt struck his gavel, some sense of order returned to the room.

"As I said before, MacDougal, it won't be permitted. It's entirely prejudicial- "

"One could argue that everything about this hearing is prejudicial against the Defense. You intentionally ignore her rights enumerated unto her by the law. Its begs the question concerning the legitimacy of this court-"

"That is all." Shacklebolt interrupted, silencing MacDougal's rant. "We need one moment to deliberate on this matter. ORDER IN THE COURT!" Kingsley's voice trilled, glaring at everyone in the courtroom.

Upon his announcement, there were yells of indignation and anger. MacDougal walked back to my side, looking at the Court members with a smirk on his face. After discussing things quietly among themselves, Shacklebolt spoke.

"The Defense's testimony will be admitted." He announced, his voice strong and loud.

It took nearly three minutes for the courtroom to quell after his statement. After the ruckus calmed, the trial continued.

"You may begin with her testimony, but only those things relevant to Doris Crockford's murder shall be admissible." Shacklebolt said, nodding at MacDougal, who walked and planted himself firmly in front of me.

I wouldn't answer him forthrightly. I could somewhat fight the effects of the Potion.

"Thank you, Minister." He said. Then, he turned and faced me.

"Did Lord Voldemort order you to murder Doris Crockford?" MacDougal asked, knowing that I couldn't really dance around this direct question. I found it funny how, even after 5 years, people still cringed upon hearing his name. Instantly, a silence fell over the courtroom.

"Yes," I spat, glaring at him.

MacDougal smirked. "Why would Lord Voldemort give such an order?" He drawled.

It was my turn to smirk now. "Because he wanted everyone dead." I responded sarcastically.

Some in the courtroom snickered, while others began yelling again. After Kingsley hit the gavel, things calmed and MacDougal reworded his question.

"Why did Voldemort order you to kill Mrs. Crockford in particular? What had she done to him that deserved death, Weasley?" He asked, his voice sharp with impatience.

"She did nothing." I said quietly. "She was killed because he wanted information about the Order of the Phoenix and she knew nothing." I finished, my voice soft but strong.

"Was her death necessary for you to continue your spying for Albus Dumbledore and his Order?" He asked, watching the crowd rather than me.

And I found myself trying to fight the answer on my lips. MacDougal's gaze found me, and he smirked wickedly, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes." I said loudly, only because I'd fought the potion for so long. In the end, it had forced the answer from me.

"Why was killing Mrs. Crockford vital to your spying for Dumbledore, Weasley?" He drawled.

I closed my eyes and answered. "At that time, I was spying for Dumbledore but he didn't know who I was." I said, hearing the crowd gasp.

"Did he later learn of your identity?" MacDougal asked, his gaze alert to this new information.

"Yes." I answered, keeping my answer short. I, however, was pleased. I'd distracted MacDougal from his initial question.

"Again, Ms. Weasley, why was killing Doris Crockford vital to your spying for Albus Dumbledore?" MacDougal asked, smirking at me. I was seized by an overwhelming urge to snap his neck in half.

"I had to kill her; if I hadn't, He would've killed me and Dumbledore would've lost a spy he'd never known." I answered, scowling at MacDougal.

He continued. "Did you want to kill Mrs. Crockford? Do you regret her murder today?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me with apprehension.

"I didn't want to kill her, and I do regret taking her life." I confessed, looking at my lap for the first time since entering the courtroom.

MacDougal, who was done with his questioning, looked up at Kingsley. "I'm done, Minister." He said respectfully.

Kingsley sharply inclined his head. "Now that the Defense has presented its case on the charges of murder, the Court shall now address the other charges against the accused. Those charges are as follows: Treason, Crimes against the Peace and Crimes Against Humanity. All arguments against the Defense shall be heard at this moment." Shacklebolt said, looking to Bones to begin with this new line of interrogation.

"Did you intentionally join the ranks of Lord Voldemort, knowing the illegality of your actions?" He asked straightforward.

"Yes."

"And did you intentionally use the Unforgivable Curses, knowing that they were illegal?"

"Yes."

"And did you intentionally participate in raids and other activities that disturbed the peace and resulted in heinous Crimes Against Humanity?" Bones asked.

"Yes."

"And did you intentionally commit the most atrocious Crimes Against Humanity, knowing full well the consequences of your actions?" He asked, his voice hard as steel.

"Yes."

The Court silenced upon hearing this and Bones looked around, a pleased expression written all across his face.

"I have nothing further to ask." He said, addressing Kingsley, who nodded curtly at him. After checking to see if the other Wizengamot members had questions of their own, Kingsley discovered that none had anything else to add. He looked to MacDougal.

"The Defense may present their arguments now." Shacklebolt said, looking at MacDougal, who nodded.

"Did you intentionally join the ranks of Lord Voldemort to spy against Him?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes."

"And did Dumbledore himself permit you to participate in raids and other activities that disturbed the peace and resulted in heinous crimes against humanity?" MacDougal asked.

"Yes."

"And did Dumbledore himself permit you to use the Unforgivables, having full knowledge that you indeed used such curses while spying for him?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, on which side of the war did you fight, Ms. Weasley?" He drawled.

"The Light." I answered simply.

"And at what age did you begin spying for Albus Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Fourteen." I answered, hearing the Courtroom get suddenly louder. "But Dumbledore never asked me to spy for him." I said defensively, feeling like I was betraying the old Headmaster by dirtying his memory.

"Be that as it may, Ms. Weasley, did he accept the intelligence and whatever else your espionage afforded him - no matter the costs of the intelligence itself?"

I hesitated, trying to fight my answer. "Yes." I hissed, glaring at him.

"And, Ms. Weasley, did you ever save any lives on these raids? Did you ever help anyone outside of Dumbledore or yourself, while being a Death Eater?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me almost knowingly.

"Yes, when I could." I answered bitingly, glaring at the git.

"Ms. Weasley, when you killed and tortured others, did you enjoy doing it?"

"No, unless they were Death Eaters." I answered.

"And you _are _a Death Eater, correct?" He asked smartly.

"Yes - at least, I was."

MacDougal turned, looking ahead at the full court of the Wizengamot members.

"As you all can see, Weasley was not a cold-blooded killer." He then turned and appealed to the crowd. "She was a minor, but she braved things that grown adults wouldn't be able to cope with. The girl fought, although not respectably. She does not deserve the charges against her. I ask that the High Court acquit Ms. Weasley of all charges." He said, turning to face the Wizengamot now.

Most members of the court didn't know how to respond to his declaration. Some had wide-eyed expressions that shown how lost and confused they were. Others, however, looked as if they wanted to instantly convict me on all charges.

"Very well," Kingsley said, his voice tired and heavy. "We have heard the evidence against you, but we have decided to announce your verdict after an hour of deliberation. Do you, Ms. Weasley, have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgment?" Shacklebolt asked, narrowing his eyes at MacDougal so he wouldn't speak out of turn.

I nodded. Kingsley then said, "The Chair recognizes the Defense now."

I began.

"There are some things in life that can't be excused - the death of Doris Crockford being one of them." I added, glaring at MacDougal.

I continued.

"Another inexcusable thing is this trial." I said forcefully, making my voice loud for all to hear. "This Ministry sat aside and helped Voldemort create Muggle-born Registry Commissions. This Ministry is the reason why so many died, and _you dare to judge me_. What gives you the right?" I spat, not caring how my words affected their verdict.

MacDougal tried to interrupt me, but I spoke loudly over him.

"The Ministry let children die while fighting this war for them. After five years, I see that so many of you have forgotten but I haven't. I'll never forget. And you all dare to judge me, as if you all had squeaky clean records in this war. I recognize many traitors sitting among you on your High Court right now." I yelled, glaring at certain Wizengamot members I knew to be dirty.

And immediately, the courtroom became loud, filled with gasps and shouts of outrage. There was only one discernable thing I could hear from the crowd: _Who?_

I ignored everyone. Kingsley hit the gavel against to quiet the courtroom. I found it funny, how it was my words that brought a calm over everyone inside.

"I know I was wrong; I deserve what's coming to me. But not at the hands of a bunch of spineless politicians who have no authority to judge me. Sentence me all you like; as far I'm concerned, every last one of you can go to hell. I'll see you there." I finished, leaning back in the chair as if it were a throne.

The courtroom quieted for seconds that felt like forever. Shacklebolt finally regained his composure and looked at me.

"Is that all the Defense has to say?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Very well," He said, his eyes wide and distant. "We'll have our verdict in one hour. Court is in recess." He said, standing up to look at Bones and Percy, who were staring wide-eyed at me.

The Dementors entered the courtroom and grabbed me roughly by the arms. Instantly, Tom's voice began to speak in my head. I was easily dragged from the room, back into the dungeon-like room I was held in before. As soon as I entered the room, the Dementors began to draw closer to me.

"_Expecto Patronum_." I heard, instantly recognizing the voice from the doorway.

I looked up, seeing Harry with his wand pointed at the vile creatures. Behind him stood Ron, Perkins, Gibbs and MacDougal. I narrowed my eyes at each of them, although I was glad that they'd save me from the creatures _this time_.

"What?" I spat, finding my filthy hands more interesting than them.

"Kingsley wants the names-" Harry began.

"No." I said, glaring at Harry, who was trying to speak. "You think giving him those names really helps in the end. This Ministry is poison and a few good people against the majority isn't going to change anything. So, no, I won't start naming names. You all love them so. I find pleasure in watching you all ruled by the self-righteous monsters you hate. Don't you think it's rather anticlimactic?" I laughed maniacally, still feeling weak because of the Dementors.

"She's mad." Gibbs said, shaking his head at me. "Nothin' she says can be believed."

MacDougal glared coldly at him. Ron looked on at me; his face was pallid and his expression was almost indiscernible, except for the obvious fear.

"You idiot!" He spat. "Everything she said in that courtroom was under the influence of a very powerful dosage of Veritaserum. She may be far from lucid, but she was _not _lying. She knows their names and, if she cares to live beyond five o'clock this afternoon, she'd better speak. What are their na-?" He tried to ask, rounding on me.

But, before he could finish his question, I stopped him. I surprised everyone by how quickly I moved. My right hand wrapped itself around his throat, slamming his entire body hard up against the wall. How dare he try to force me to speak?

"I said, no." I hissed. And then, I felt arms encircle my waist.

I was held still, glaring at my very shaken Defender. "Fine by me, if you want to die like the little idiot you are." He said hatefully in my face, leaving the room.

"Get off me." I yelled, pushing Gibbs away from me. I wanted to hurt him too.

"Ginny, he has a point-" Harry began.

"I said, NO!" I yelled. "Get OUT!"

And everyone, besides Perkins, left the dungeon-like room. If I was going to die today, I would have an hour of peace.

I would use every bit of time I had left to myself, before the end. I didn't need them staring at me like I was some kind of sadistic freak. I had made a lot of mistakes; that was very true. Yet, the hypocrisy of it all made me bitter and angry. I didn't want to be so enraged, but the rage kept the overwhelming despair at bay.

_My rage only protected me now, and I hated it because it meant that I had not changed after all_.

* * *

><p>(September 4, 2003 10:30AM)

I was led back into the courtroom by the Dementors, seeing that the rows of benches appeared more packed than before. I was forced back into the chair at the very center of the room. Again, I appreciated the warmth that enveloped me after they left the room.

Shacklebolt then began to speak. "We have heard the evidence against Ginevra Molly Weasley, and are about to reach our verdict. It will be put to the vote. " He said, his deep voice filling the entire room.

Shacklebolt turned in his chair. "Those in favor of clearing the charges?"

And surprisingly, many hands from the Wizengamot raised high into the air, Percy being one of them, along with Shacklebolt himself.

"And those in favor of a conviction?" He asked, watching several hands, along with Erin Bones, raise as they stared un-relentlessly at me.

The count was so close that he had to ask for a tally.

"The vote is 26-24, in favor of _a conviction_." He said. Yells of victory and anger could be heard from the crowd.

_So death was my destiny._

Kingsley hit his gavel and held up his hand. The Court silenced, waiting to hear what the Minister of Magic had to say on this occasion.

"I respect the decisions of this court." Shacklebolt's said, his voice deep and strong. "Yet, I cannot with good conscience condemn this girl to death." Kingsley said, his voice softer but incredibly tired.

I was looking at him wide-eyed, wondering what was he doing?

"She has proven that she fought for the Light and I know her to be honest, no matter the consequences. As Minister of Magic, I have the power to pardon-."

The Courtroom erupted into cheers and even angrier yells.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, banging his gavel repeatedly. "As Minister of Magic, I have the power to pardon one convicted of any crime by this Court. I now choose to use this power in the case of none other than Ginevra Molly Weasley. From this moment forward, you are free of all charges. You may go." He said, looking at me with an expression full of resolve and complete seriousness.

It took me a while to understand in his words. It wasn't until the manacles in the chair released my arms that I realized.

_I was free._

_I wasn't going to die._

I looked up to Shacklebolt, wide-eyed and uncomprehending. Then, he slightly inclined his head at me, standing up and leaving the court and everyone behind in it.

I stood dazedly, my mouth slightly open by this new turn of events.

_I was free._

_I could finally go home, at last._

* * *

><p>After the Ministry returned my wand, I instantly disillusioned myself, trying to lose the stupid press and all the other idiots taking my picture. I was the first person in three decades who'd been pardoned by a Minister of Magic. Yet, I didn't care about any of that now; I just wanted to leave - now.<p>

I knew I wasn't strong enough magically, but that didn't matter to me. I had a purpose now - a clear, defined purpose that seemed more right than anything I'd ever done in my life before: Getting the hell out of England.

Without a care of splinching myself, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, entering the bar and instantly seeing Tom. I walked over to him in a hurry.

"Where are my things?" I asked, floundering him. "Where?" I yelled.

"U-upstairs." He said.

I glared at him. "Show me."

He nodded and began to make his way up the first flight of stairs. He opened the door to a moldy study and pointed to luggage that was crammed in the very corner of his office. I nodded, striding across the room and picking up the trunks.

"Is this everything?" I asked sharply. The man nodded dumbly.

I bent down and gathered some gold from my suitcase, thankful that it was all still there.

"Here," I said, tossing some galleons at him. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I left." I said, dispparating on the spot to a deserted alley in muggle London.

I knew I wasn't far from the airport. I shrunk the luggage and performed a hasty _Scourgify_ on my robes. I then walked to the only way out of this wretched country. The walk there took me no time. I entered the airport and searched for the next flight to New Zealand. I needed to see Tristan, Aiden, Alexa and Sam. I needed to see them now.

Inside, there was this pain that grew. It wasn't from the trial; it was from those, who called themselves my family. Their disappointment, their anger, their resentment. I couldn't take all of that right now. All I could feel was this empty, hollow sort of pain and it constantly filled me. I wanted to run away from it, and I was sure that I had to leave, in order for me to feel somewhat better.

_I had returned._ I tried to make things right. Yet, no one cared to listen; they only wanted to judge. I couldn't blame my family but it still hurt more than anything. I was a coward, after all. I would not face them; in fact, I didn't know if I'd ever face them again. I certainly meant not to.

It hurt feeling like the worthless little girl who hadn't really changed at all. Why couldn't Ginny Weasley be the lie? She just caused so much pain. I believed with everything in me that if she had not died five years ago, then she had at least changed. That worthless girl was no more; she was loved and she was somebody worth loving. She was not nothing.

Yet, spending a little over a week here had convinced me that I could escape the fear I felt inside. The rage was still there, reminding me that maybe I hadn't really changed. Being here - around people who were so sure they knew me - made me doubt how well I knew myself. But they were wrong, weren't they? They just didn't want me here and, to be honest, I didn't want to be here either.

I clutched the flight ticket in my hand now. There was only thirty minutes left till my flight. I grasped the ticket in my hand like I was desperately holding onto my life. People in the airport stared at me strangely. I couldn't blame them. I looked dirty and starved. That, however, didn't matter to me. I stood, checking the plane's departure time.

"Ginny?" A voice behind me said breathlessly.

I turned, seeing the Trio. I turned around, seeing that my flight now only had ten minutes left to take-off.

"Thank goodness we caught you." Harry said, winded. "Ginny, don't go. Stay and work things out." He said gently.

"I'm going home." I said weakly.

Ron frowned. "You are home. You need to fix-"

"I can't." I said weakly, staring at Ron tiredly. "You were right; I should've never come back. This isn't right. _This isn't the life I want_." I finished, walking to the gate where I'd be searched.

The Trio moved with me. "Ginny, if you turn your back on us now, then we'll never let you in again." Hermione said, her voice coldly resolved. "Don't you care about your family and everything you've done to them - to us? Go home and make this right!" She yelled, glaring at me.

People in the airport were beginning to stare at the scene she'd made. I held out my arms, allowing the personnel to pat me down. I looked at her blankly and said the only thing I could to get them all to leave me alone.

"I don't care anymore. And I am going home. I'm making this right, once and for all. This way, at least, I want hurt anyone else. Don't worry because, after today, you all won't see me again. It'll be like I'm really dead this time." I said, feeling my heart quiver by this confession.

"Flight 179 departs from London in Five minutes." I heard a female announcer over the intercom.

I turned my back on them, about to make my way to the plane.

"Ginny," Ron said breathlessly, grabbing my wrist.

The look in his blue eyes begged me not to leave. I shook my head slowly at him.

"I wish I could say something other than sorry, but that's all I can say." I said weakly, gently extracting my wrist from his weak grasp.

Ron's tall frame slouched tiredly and I closed my eyes, looking down at the floor. Without really thinking, I turned and walked toward the plane. The walk there was blurry because I felt as if I were walking without my senses. I sat down in a seat, looking out the plane window with glossy eyes. After the plane took off, I couldn't help but break down silently to myself.

Thankfully, the person seated next to me didn't ask what was wrong. Thoughts were racing through my head of Tom, of the last thing my Dad had said to me, and then I saw my Mum's disappointed face - full of anger and hurt. _How could I face all of them after that?_ I couldn't and I never would. They didn't want me.

They would never forgive me. They would never love me like they used to.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, sweetheart." Tristan said, rubbing her hands gently through my hair. "Good, she's waking."<p>

I looked up at her blankly and nodded; I was truly out of everything happening around me.

"Ginny, come on." Tristan said coaxingly. "I've already made a bath for you; I'll help, if you want. What happened, Ginny? What did they do to you?" She asked, her voice wracked with panic and pain at the sight of me.

I blinked and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

She nodded, and I saw the lonely tear that slid down her lovely face. "Come on, I'll help you up." She said, helping me all the way to the bath.

The water instantly woke me up and made me feel alert. I looked around, feeling a sense of warmth fill me up for the first time in about a week.

I sighed, feeling like I was finally at home.

Despite the cleaning spell I'd done in England to take away the dirt from Azkaban, I was still disgustingly filthy. I couldn't look at the dirt as it made a ring around the tub. I stood and turned on the shower. It was the only way I'd feel clean. I scrubbed every part of me raw. Part of me was trying to scrub away everything that had happened to me in England. I wanted to pretend like it had never happened, and soon I knew I could fool myself into believing the lie. I would make the lie real for me.

After pulling out a great wad of my filthy, dead hair, I turned off the shower and stepped outside of it. I grabbed a clean towel, wrapping it around myself. I couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. For some reason, I feared my own reflection.

After dressing, I left the bathroom and headed to the living room of the flat. I looked up, meeting the gaze of Aiden, Tristan and Sam. I smiled a small smile at them.

"How's Alexa?" I asked earnestly. "I missed all of you so much. Have you heard from her?" I asked, looking at Tristan, who was worrying her bottom lip, looking pale.

"She's fine, Ginny." Tristan said softly. "But I don't want to talk about Alexa right now."

I nodded, looking at my lap rather than at her. "Fine, I'll tell you everything. I talked to my parents, and my Dad didn't take things too well. My Mum just looked…so disappointed." I said, feeling the tears threatening to overwhelm me.

Tristan sat down next to me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "I couldn't finish explaining everything to them. We fought and I took off, back to the inn. I forgot to conceal my identity and that led to my arrest. The trial was about two days ago. They convicted me, but the Minister pardoned me of everything." I said softly, staring at Tristan's warm dark eyes.

She nodded. "What then?" She asked, shaking her head slowly at me.

"I came here." I answered bluntly. "My brother, his wife and his friend tried to stop me at the airport but I couldn't take…I couldn't face them after all of that…I couldn't-"

I said, feeling the tears fall down my face. Tristan hugged me tightly, knowing the hug alone would stop my trembling. I sighed, feeling calmer for the first time in days.

I looked up at her, telling her the truth. "I told them I didn't care. I told them I was never coming back. I didn't mean it, Tristan. I didn't mean any of it."

Tristan nodded - saying, "I know" shakily.

Aiden then spoke, and it was like sunshine after forty years of rain. "You can stay here, Ginny. It's where you belong." He said, nodding his head at me.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'd be proud to call you daughter." He said, squeezing my knee gently.

I smiled a watery smile at Aiden and Sam.

"After everything I've done?" I whispered, seeing Tristan nod. I shook my head. "How could you ever love me? I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that." Tristan said softly, shaking her head. "You are a good person, Ginny, and don't let anyone tell you anything different."

I shook my head. "I don't believe it anymore. I haven't changed. I'm sorry, Tristan. I didn't think things would end up like this."

Tristan smiled tearfully at me, shaking her head.

"It took a lot of courage to go there, and I am so proud of you for being so strong. That's all that matters now, besides the fact that you're home." She said, cupping my chin gently.

I smiled, knowing that she was right.

_I was home and it felt good to be around family, who loved me for me_.

* * *

><p>"You look too skinny." Aiden said, shaking his head at me. "Look at you! I'm scared to smack you on the arm; you look like a good wind would blow you away." He said, grinning mischievously at me.<p>

I was now walking a seventeen year old Aiden to school, keeping him company, as he liked to say. I had been in Wellington now for about five days, and I didn't like to think about my parents or anything connected to England in general. It was a hard thing to do, but I was resolved not to think of them for a while. I'd even given up magic, although I kept my wand on me at all times. I didn't want anyone tracking me.

"I'll be here to walk you home." I said, waving bye to Aiden, who grinned at me.

I turned, making my way back to the flat with a wide smile on my face. Upon entering, I looked around, seeing the place empty. Tristan and Sam were at work. I sighed, knowing that I would soon have to find a job of my own. I would contact Dr. Ashton and see if there were any job openings at the lab again. I was hoping that I'd get lucky and land a job.

"Where's that phone?" I yelled, frustrated.

"_Accio Phone._" I groaned, watching the little black phone zoom out from underneath the sofa and into my hand.

Instantly, I knew I'd been stupid. I wasn't supposed to be using magic. I cursed, shaking my head and dialing the number to Ashton's office. He answered, seemingly glad to hear from me "so soon". I didn't even have to ask for the job; he offered it to me. I thanked him repeatedly, ending the phone call with a wide smile. I'd start work next Monday.

I flipped on the television, beginning to watch a program about whales. Hours passed before it was finally time for me to go pick Aiden up from school. I hurriedly left the flat, slightly jogging the whole distance to his school.

"You're a minute and a half late." Aiden said, look at his watch while pretending to be angry.

He then slung an arm around my shoulder, leading me all the way down the street. "Guess what? Okay, I'll tell you. I've found you a boyfriend." He said, winking at me.

I glared at him playfully. "Not one of your little friends, I hope."

Aiden nodded. "Look at it this way; he'll never cheat on you." Aiden said smartly, thinking of Charles. "See, he's one of those guys who aren't that great in the looks department-"

"Aiden!" I yelled indignantly. "I'm not dating one of your little friends. I date grown-ups." I said, heading up the stairs to the flat.

"And? You wonder why you can't score around here." He said, grinning roguishly at me.

"Get in the flat." I said, giggling. "I'll start on dinner." I said, closing the door behind me.

Aiden dropped his backpack next to the sofa and instantly cut on the television.

"Excuse me, but how are you supposed to be getting into NYU by watching TV?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Aiden.

He shrugged. "You see, it's something called being cooler than you and Alexa." He dodged the pen I threw at his head.

Aiden grinned. "Seriously, Gin, relax. There are other schools in the world, you know." He said, flipping the channel.

I shook my head. "I'll be sure to tell Alexa that the next time she calls." I said smartly, beginning dinner.

Aiden shrugged and then turned to face the door. "That'll be Sam. He's always forgetting his keys. Let him in, Gin." He yelled, his back turned to me now.

I groaned, walking to the door and opening it. Yet, before me wasn't Sam. It was five people I thought I'd never see again in my life.

Four of my brothers stood before me, along with my Dad.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20: Tell Everything

Chapter 19: Tell Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. Don't sue me, **please**.

(September 2003)

I stared wide-eyed at Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron and Dad. The pan in my hand clattered to the floor.

"Hey, Ginny, do you mind?" Aiden yelled from the couch. "I actually like what I'm watching." He yelled.

I shook my head slightly, as if I were trying to clear it of all thoughts. In fact, I was pretty sure I looked very stupid right now.

"How?" I asked weakly.

"You used magic this morning." Dad said, staring at me with eyes that weren't welcoming but not angry.

I looked down. "I guess you want to come in." I said quietly, trying to focus.

Bill didn't even ask; he just invited himself in and stared around the flat with Charlie, Dad, Percy and Ron. I hastily picked up the pan and set it on the kitchen countertop.

"Ginny, what's all the noise?" Aiden asked, craning his neck backward. "W-what? Who are these people?" He asked, taking a look at the men in his home.

Then, his eyes hardened. "You're that family of hers, aren't you?" He yelled, pointing his index finger in their direction.

Dad seemed torn between fascination and being offended. Ron and Bill glared at Aiden, and Charlie simply looked bored. Upon hearing Aiden, Percy's right eyebrow raised and his eyes snapped onto me.

"Aiden, calm down. Don't!" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aiden closed his mouth, looking at me with concern. "Fine, but I'm not leaving this room." He gritted out, staring at me with a steely gaze in his eyes.

I nodded. Percy spoke up. "I'm sorry but this a private conversation between family." He said pompously.

Aiden threw him a glare.

"This is _my _home." He yelled, jabbing his chest with a finger. "You won't tell me what to do in it. Some family, anyway." Aiden said, glaring at Percy.

Ron reddened and stepped toward Aiden. "Don't you talk- "

"No!" I yelled, glaring at Ron so he'd step back from the boy. "Aiden, stop. Try to calm down. Please."

Aiden nodded curtly, although reluctantly. "You wait till Mum gets home." He said, narrowing his eyes at Ron, who glared at him in return. Aiden folded his arms across his chest, trying to look intimidating to my family.

I faced them. "I guess you all want to talk." I said, wondering where we'd go from here.

"Who is this young man, Ginny?" Dad asked, looking at Aiden curiously.

"He's- "

"I'm her brother." Aiden answered forcefully. "And who are you? You're that father of hers. You're the one who- " He yelled.

"AIDEN! Stop! I'm not going to tell you again. Sit down." I yelled, pointing to the sofa in the living room.

Aiden ignored me, staring at my Dad angrily. I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't deal with any of this crap right now. Ron, Bill and Percy all frowned at Aiden's words. Charlie and Dad looked surprised, studying Aiden, as if they were checking to see a resemblance between the both of us. I shook my head.

"Aiden is a brother to me." I said, admitting this truth to my family. "Whatever you all have to say, insults or whatever, just say it and leave. I don't want to fight, not here."

"We didn't come here for that, Ginny." Percy said.

"Speak for yourself." Bill grumbled, his steely gaze on me.

"Like I'm just going to stand here and watch you start on her." Aiden fumed, glaring at Bill. I sighed, closing my eyes to stay calm.

"I'm not going to listen, if you want to fight, Bill." I said quietly. "If you don't want to forgive me, I understand. Just say your peace and leave."

"We have every right to be angry with you!" Bill fumed. "You lied to everyone, Ginny. You took off without telling anyone." He yelled, stepping right in my face.

I don't think Bill meant the gesture to be too threatening. He just wanted me to understand and to probably argue. Yet, Aiden thought Bill meant to hurt me so he stepped in front of me, almost shielding me from my eldest brother.

"Step back." He spat, looking Bill furiously in the eyes.

The way he said the words scared me. I knew he was a match for Bill without magic. Aiden was tall, with a lean build. They could both seriously hurt one another. I pushed them apart, looking pleadingly at them both. Yet, they wouldn't look away from each other.

"No, everyone just sit down. We're all going to _talk_, not brawl." I said, looking pleadingly at Bill, whose scarred face scowled at me.

I was thrilled when everyone took a seat. Dad looked completely fascinated by his surroundings and so did Charlie. Percy's expression was expectant and Ron's was barely controlled fury. I turned to Dad and began speaking.

"I came home to tell you why I left so long ago. And it was NOT to escape Azkaban." I yelled, silencing Ron and Bill with a glare. "I told you that I died. That was the truth - I did. When Lestrange killed me, however, my soul didn't completely…move on, I guess you'd say."

"That doesn't even make any sense- " Ron mumbled, glaring at me.

"Ron, just let me finish. What I have to say is already long enough; I don't need your interruptions." I fumed.

"Your story." He muttered underneath his breath. "Your lies."

I shook my head and sighed. "The time for lying is over. This isn't war anymore. I won't lie to you." I said, meeting my family's disbelieving gaze fully. They all seemed slightly reluctant to hear my truth.

"So she says." Bill grumbled.

"Bill-."

"Let her explain. I want to _know_." Dad said meaningfully, his gaze never leaving my face. The others silenced, not daring to argue.

I continued. "I died and I didn't fully cross over. If I had, I wouldn't be here." I said, biting my lower lip. I wondered, should I tell them?

"Then, how are you here?" Percy asked.

"Before dying, I did something that was never meant to happen." I said, seeing them all scowl confusedly and look disappointedly at me. "I changed time."

There was a silence, before I heard Bill and Percy whisper "not possible" underneath their breaths. I ignored them, choosing to question Dad instead.

"Do you remember when Ron and I fought in the Department of Mysteries?" I asked, seeing him nod at me.

I sighed. "Okay. Briefly before the fight with the Death Eaters- "

"Excuse, me? A what?" Aiden asked, looking at me like I was mad.

"Aiden, don't you remember me telling you about them? They were the bad side I was spying against, remember? They're the ones my family and I fought." I said, seeing the teen nod slowly.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Ron yelled, looking horrified at Aiden. Everyone ignored him.

"So that's what you became." Aiden whispered, beginning to understand now.

I nodded. "Yes, I was a Death Eater spy."

"Ginny, can you stop saying Death Eater? It's wierding me out." Aiden said, barely controlling the amusement in his voice, although I could tell that he _was_ freaked out by this talk.

I sighed, trying to control my impatience. "Fine, Aiden, now can I continue?" I snapped, seeing him grin and nod at me.

Percy looked at Aiden and shook his head. Dad smiled politely at the boy. I'm sure Aiden reminded them all of the twins right now.

"Okay, like I was saying." I said, narrowing my eyes at Aiden, telling him not to interrupt me again. "Before we fought the Death…oh, alright, Aiden, the bad side…I ended up finding a time-turner. Actually, I was led to finding a time-turner and I stole it from the Ministry. I stole two actually, but one only survived the battle. I stuck it at the bottom of my trunk and I forgot about it for nearly a year and a half, until the night of the final battle. I was at Muriels, rummaging through my trunk, and there it was, shining at the very bottom. I took it, never really intending to use it, even though I actually knew how to use one. That probably wasn't a coincidence either, come to think of it." I said, biting my lower lip thoughtfully.

"Hold on, a time-turner? Does that allow you to…turn time? How do you turn time?" Aiden asked panicked, getting annoyed looks from Ron, Percy and Bill. Dad smiled at the boy and Charlie grinned, shaking his head at Aiden.

"It allows our kind to manipulate time," I said, seeing him nod with a scared expression on his face.

"But one cannot completely bend time to their will." Percy said, looking at Aiden and I smugly. "Even for our kind, that is impossible."

"Well, I knew that but I tried to do it anyway." I said, looking at Dad again. "You won't believe what I tell you next, but it's the truth. It's the real reason why I left. Just let me explain, without interruption." I said, looking at Ron and Aiden pointedly. Both nodded and the room fell silent.

"Ron, you may remember this, but do you recall that corridor where Rookwood was killed? Do you remember it? You, Harry, Hermione, Percy, and the twins were there. You all were fighting Death Eaters, who were beginning to flood the hall."

"I remember that." Percy whispered, and I saw Ron nod.

"So you remember the blond girl who killed Rookwood?" I asked, seeing them both nod.

"Well, that was me. I glamoured myself." I explained, hoping that answered Ron and Percy's question. "You see, I killed him for a reason. Rookwood killed Fred." I said quietly, looking at Dad fearfully.

"What are you on about?" Ron yelled. "Fred never died."

"Ron, be quiet." Bill said, staring at me with disbelief. "If you're saying what I think you're saying, then that's impossible, Ginny." He whispered, staring at me with a shocked expression.

I nodded. "Well, you see, that's not _completely _true. It's a theory - Novikov's theory, in fact. And before you ask, Aiden, it's a theory that pretty much says that things in time can't be changed because they're predetermined history. Like I said, it's not completely true. It's only a theory. But I didn't go back in time to test it. I was cornered near Fred's dead body and I thought, maybe I could undo what had happened."

"GINNY!" Percy yelled, looking at me in horror. "You could've changed- "

"Wait, you actually believe her." Ron yelled, but I ignored him.

"I didn't care back then!" I said to Percy. "I was selfish; we all know that. It was the only thing I could think of, so I went back an hour in time. I only went back to save Fred but I ended up saving him and Remus. I knew other theories of time, so I knew I had to isolate certain events and maintain a balance in both dimensions that coexisted with one another at the same time. I'd hoped it was the only way to get those dimensions to either merge into one, or for one dimension to somehow cancel out the other and continue anew. I didn't really intend on doing it, but I did it somehow."

And they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Five minutes after Rookwood exploded that corridor and killed Fred, I went back in time. I didn't mean to stop Dolohov from killing Remus, but I did."

"So that's why he doesn't remember anything?" Bill said slowly, realization evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bill observed me closely before answering. "Remus said he remembered a curse hitting him in the shoulder. He said he remembered falling and a girl. He says he blacked out after that and woke up a day after the battle. There was a house elf -."

"Twinky," I said.

"What is a house elf?" Aiden asked, looking at me like I was mad.

"A servant and, yes Aiden, it's literally an elf. Just listen." I said impatiently, seeing Aiden shake his head dumbly.

Bill continued. "He just said there was an elf, who took care of him. She wouldn't let him leave-."

"I told her not to let him leave." I said, seeing Bill and the others frown. "When I went back in time ans saved him, I had to think of Remus as a variable I had to isolate. I couldn't let him stay at Hogwarts and do things that would result in a chain reaction of events that could've spiraled out of my control - especially if those events were never meant to happen. Saving him had already changed enough; I couldn't risk anything else being altered, so I asked Twinky to take him away. And then I went to that corridor and I waited for Rookwood to try and explode it - again. I nearly missed him, but I was able to stop him at the end. Then, time caught up with itself but the balance between life and death in the new and the old…dimensions, I guess…had not yet been balanced out. I tried to make them equal, and thankfully I was successful. Yet, there was a price for my success."

Everyone looked shocked and very confused.

"In life, there is a balance between everything. For instance, night and day…good and evil. Therefore, like all other things, there is a balance between life and death in all worlds. Do you understand now?" I asked, seeing them nod vaguely.

"At the time, I didn't know if I'd restored the balance. I forgot about it because I got distracted by Harry's death and the fighting that happened afterward. I ended up…killing the female Carrow and Greyback. And then, I remember seeing Lestrange dueling Hermione and Luna. I knew she'd kill them, and so I had to try and stop her."

"And…these were D-Death Eaters y-you killed, right?" Aiden asked fearfully and I nodded.

"Yes," I said quietly, seeing him quiet and look away.

There was silence and then Ron spoke, his voice low and thoughtful.

"That duel," He said. "I've never seen anyone duel like that before. Where did you learn it all?"

I hesitated before replying, "I think you _know_ where I learned it all from, Ron. It was what I had to learn. Some of it was for being Dumbledore's spy, but most of it was for being _his_ Death Eater." I said, seeing Dad avoid my gaze.

Bill's gaze never left mine; he scrutinized me almost regretfully, as if he were imagining all the things I had to learn in order to survive my spying. Charlie's gaze was thoughtful. He looked at me like he didn't know me at all. Percy didn't seem surprised. Ron was shaking his head, as if he didn't want to imagine me anywhere near Voldemort - especially if that meant learning from him. And Dad; his face clearly told me what he was thinking: Failure, which was embedded in an overwhelming sadness. Aiden didn't know what to think. He looked at me, urging me to continue.

"Despite everything I'd learned, I was so sure that I was no match for Lestrange-."

"It didn't look that way to me," Ron said, and I saw the others nod. "You looked like a-a killer."

Aiden watched me closely as I looked at him almost fearfully. I looked away, forcing myself to explain.

"We were both killers." I said quietly, seeing them all look at me with wary. "Lestrange killed out of joy; I killed when I had to. It's not an excuse, really. It's just the truth. So, when we dueled, I knew that it would be me or her. And when her Killing Curse struck me, I died. But I didn't move on because I'd changed time and, like I said, there was a price to pay for that. Some very powerful beings - perhaps you could consider them magical - stopped my soul from passing on. They're called the Fates-."

"Ginny, that's muggle mythology." Percy said pompously and I saw Bill nod.

"Believe it or not, but muggles get a lot of things right too sometimes." I said, seeing them shake their heads and mutter 'ridiculous' underneath their breaths.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore, whether you believe me or not. I've told you - the war is over. I have no need to lie to any of you."

"How can we be sure?" Dad asked softly, looking at his hands rather than at me.

"And that still doesn't explain why you left?" Bill said tautly, trying to control himself. "Your wild tale is just…unbelievable. I mean-."

"Why don't you just say what you believe: That I left home just to escape Azkaban?" I hissed quietly, seeing Bill nod slowly.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears. I had lied to them so much that they'd never be able to believe me. _This was all my fault_. I deserved this and so much more. I couldn't help but wonder would my lies always overshadow the truth and the love they felt for me? For me, my lies would never overshadow the love I felt for them. But they'd never see that, and I was to blame for that too.

"Go on, Ginny." Aiden said, his strong gaze fixed on me. "_I'll_ listen to you."

I opened my eyes and somehow found the courage to continue. That thought made me want to laugh. _Courage_. If I had courage, I would've been a Gryffindor. And, if I'd been a Gryffindor, then I never would've made so many awful mistakes.

"I left home because one fate in particular - her name is Atropos - decided to take my magic. It was the price I paid for changing time and saving Fred and Remus. There are three Fates, you see: A child, a youthful woman, and an elderly woman. They have substantial power over the grand design - destiny, really. And I understand why this is so hard to believe, but it's the truth. I can take Veritaserum…maybe I can show you in a Pensieve-."

"What are those?" Aiden asked, frowning.

I nodded. "Veritaserum is a…drink someone takes and it forces them to tell the truth whenever they're asked a question. A Pensieve is like a very big bowl that holds memories that you can watch; it would be like watching television from inside the TV." I said, seeing him look stunned at me.

My family clearly thought my suggestion was a really good idea. Yet I would speak the truth and they would hear it, whether they believed me or not. It would hurt me if, after they heard everything, they stood and said I was a lying murderer who they didn't want to see again. My truth, after all, admittedly sounded mad. Yet, it _was_ the truth. And they had to know, before they rejected me all over again. I would say what I had to say and, this time, I would watch them turn their back on me. I would somehow have to live without them but, at least, I knew that this wasn't all for nothing. My selfishness, in some ways, had preserved my family. And I could live with that fact; even if it meant living without them.

"I don't know of any other way to get you all to believe me." I said, meeting all of their eyes. "But the Fates showed me and this family a lot of mercy. They could've taken Fred and they could've taken Remus, but they didn't. Instead, they took my magic at sunset that day. I came back to life, and I went straight to Hogwarts. Even then, I knew I wouldn't come home. The first thing I did was summon Twinky. I told her to fix my hand on the family clock at Mortal Peril, and I asked her to get some of my things from Muriel's. She left and not long afterward, I ran into Shacklebolt. After he calmed down - you see, he wanted to arrest me then - he talked to me and told me that I wouldn't really get a fair trial, despite the spying. I told him that I needed to leave the country, because I knew I wouldn't be able to survive Azkaban without my magic. He didn't know I'd lost it; I didn't tell him that. But I did promise him that I'd return. He let me go and I came here. This is Aiden Roberts; he's my brother. And we share a sister; her name is Alexa. And their mother, Tristan, reminds me _a lot_ of Mum. You'd like her. And then there's Aiden's step-father, Sam; his grandparents - Mary and Eugene. They've been good to me these past five years, despite everything I am. They _should_ turn me away-."

"We'll never turn our back on you," Aiden said, giving me a loyal look of the utmost sincerity. When his hand squeezed mine, I surprised myself by not allowing my eyes to water. I nodded at the kid, seeing him offer me a small smile.

"I still think you all should." I said quietly, seeing Aiden shake his head almost stubbornly.

"Well, even nerds sometimes think wrong." He said fondly but I couldn't smile.

Instead, I looked down and waited for my family to call me a liar. I waited for one of them to say I was a filthy murderer, who was no family of theirs. I waited for them to officially disown me. After five years, I just wanted them to say something. And now, they were silent.

"Ginny," Dad asked, forcing me to look up at him. His blue gaze seemed so unsure, before he finally spoke next.

"Why didn't you come home?" He asked, frowning at me. "You said you knew you wouldn't come home. Why?"

I didn't expect this, but I understood why he asked. "Everyone thought I was dead. I couldn't've been sure whether or not I'd survive five years without my magic. I thought, if I'm still alive, I'd go home and face everyone. But, if I died, none of you would ever know. At the time, I thought it was the best thing for everyone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything - the killing, the lying, and the shame. If I wasn't so selfish, I wouldn't've put you all through so much by coming home-."

"Coming home was the best thing you ever did, Gin." Charlie said, looking at me like I was his sister. I smiled at him, seeing him nod.

"I was nearly a coward, you know." I said, seeing him frown. "It would've been much easier to stay here rather than doing what I'm doing now. I-I won't pretend like I was a good person back then, but the only thing that changed me was coming here. I spent five years relearning what I'd lost so long ago. I found myself here, with the help of Aiden, Tristan, Alexa and Sam. But, once I was home, it was like the past five years had never happened. It was like I'd never changed at all, and I couldn't even believe in me anymore. I felt like all the hope, all the good, was being taken from me and that hurt-."

"We have a right to be angry, Ginny." Bill said, and Percy and Dad nodded.

"I know," I whispered. "But, after the trial, I just couldn't deal. I didn't want to hear how wrong I was, or how evil I was, or how I'd even shamed you all. I even remembered what you said." I sighed, looking at Dad.

"'_I don't know where we went wrong with you_'." I said, my voice tight with control. "You said a lot of things that you had a right to say, but how many times was I going to hear that? How many times would I be denied for what I'd done?".

"Ginny, I didn't mean- " Dad began.

"Yes, you did. And it's okay." I whispered reassuringly. "I deserved it- "

"No, you didn't." Aiden said defensively, looking at me with a frown. Then, he looked at my family. "After five years, she didn't need to hear how mad you were at her. She came home because she wanted forgiveness. Yea, I understand you were mad." He yelled, shouting over Bill. "But isn't she your family? You should've seen her, when she got here five years ago."

"Aiden, stop." I hissed, glaring at him. He shook his head and ignored me.

"Like I said, you should've seen her." He said, ignoring me glaring at the others. "It took her months to sleep, months to even laugh and two years for a real smile to even reach her eyes. It took her years to be _normal_, and then she returns to you lot and it's like someone died or something." The seventeen year old yelled, staring at Dad and Bill.

"Before she left, she was happy here. She's not going back with you." He said firmly, and I glared at him, shaking my head.

"And you're going to stop her?" Ron yelled, narrowing his eyes at Aiden.

"Yeah, I am, jerk-off." Aiden said, eliciting a chuckle from me. Ron shot me a glare that immediately silenced me. "She's not leaving. The last time she left, she almost didn't come back. You didn't take care of her then, so I'm not trusting you to do it now. You got your explanations, so go home and leave Ginny be." He said firmly, glaring at my family, who all looked offended and furious.

"Aiden, stop!" I said, glaring at the teen until he quieted. I then looked at my family. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back there with you."

"And why not?" Ron yelled, voicing the question that Bill, Charlie and Percy were going to ask.

"I don't know." I lied softly, avoiding their gaze.

"_I know_." Dad said tiredly, looking at me. "She's made a home here. She has a life here, a family." He gritted out, staring at his hands.

"AND YOU'RE CHOOSING THEM OVER US?" Ron yelled, glaring at me.

"It's not like that." I screamed. "But I am happier here. I feel better here." I said honestly.

Bill frowned at me. "So, you're choosing what's easier rather than what's right. I should've known."

I grimaced and nodded. "The sad thing about all of this is that you _did _know. I-I…just don't think I can go back there and start over. It's so hard to explain- "

"She's happier here." Aiden said, deciding to explain for me. "We accept her just the way she is - flaws and all. We don't judge; we try to understand _and_ help. She's where she belongs."

"You don't know what you're on about, so shut up-." Ron grumbled.

"Stop!" I yelled, glaring at Ron. Then, I looked at the others. "Are you saying you…do you really want me to come home?"

Dad nodded slowly, but his eyes never left Aiden's. I looked at Bill, who looked away. Percy and Charlie gave me curt nods, offering me a sincere small smile. Ron nodded reluctantly and looked away, much the same as Bill. I studied Dad again, seeing him look around the flat, then at Aiden, and finally me. Was he still thinking about what Aiden had said? Before I could think anything else, Tristan walked into the flat.

"I'M HOME!" She yelled. Then, she frowned, staring at everyone. "Ginny, Aiden, who are these people?"

Everyone looked at Tristan with wide-eyes. Then, she saw all of the red-heads and her eyes snapped onto me. Tristan's composure immediately changed. She glared at my family, dropping her things and walking over to stand behind me.

"What are _they _doing here?" She asked derisively.

"Relax, Tristan. They came to talk and they finally let me explain everything." I said, seeing her nod curtly at me. Tristan, however, never took her eyes off my family.

"So, I guess they want you to go back with them." She said flatly, finally looking down at me with pursed lips. I could tell that she had stunned my family into even more silence. Tristan had a presence about her that was hard not to be stunned by.

"You are not leaving, not after the last time." Tristan said resolvedly.

Aiden nodded, grinning at Ron, whose eyes narrowed at Tristan.

"I told you." He said childishly, smirking at Bill and Ron. "My Mom's going to set you all straight."

"Aiden, be quiet before I make you go to your room." Tristan said sharply. Immediately, he obeyed, looking smug.

"Now, you listen to me." She said, looking at my Dad. "Ginny tells me that you're good people but I can't be so sure of that, especially after the way she looked when she returned here. I know you didn't do that to her, but you sure as hell didn't stop it, now did you?" She said, her voice getting angrier by the second.

"Tristan, that's not fair. There's nothing they could've done." I said, watching Tristan shake her head.

"I don't believe that." She said bluntly. "And even if that's true, I saw her when she came here five years ago. A broken, scared, and _lost_ teen, who was cold in a way she never should've been."

"TRISTAN!" I yelled.

"You are not going back." Tristan said firmly.

"Excuse me, Lady, but you don't understand a thing." Ron yelled, receiving a glare from Dad. "She doesn't! Ginny lied! For all we know, she could've said- "

"Ron!" Bill growled, and Percy yelled. Dad shook his head. His hand was placed at his forehead, like he had a headache.

"You see, _that_ there." Tristan said, pointing at Ron. She was now talking to Dad. "She told me about the spying. She told me everything." Tristan said, glaring at Ron.

"I don't like that she lied to you and that she did everything she could to put herself in harms way. I know you, your wife and your whole family tried your best to protect her and - let's be honest - she threw all of that back in your face. _But how could you have not known?_ You are her parents; you're supposed to know when something is wrong with your child." She screamed at my Dad and, for some reason, I couldn't stop her.

Tristan silenced everyone in the room. "Yes, Ginny was wrong in a thousand ways. But, you are her parent. Be honest, for once. The moment that girl, your daughter, no longer followed that silly family tradition of yours," She said, receiving a frown from my family. "Ginny, what was that stupid tradition? Go on, say it." She yelled and I flinched.

I shook my head no. "Tristan, stop."

"No, it has to be said. The moment that girl broke that tradition, you and your family let her go- "

"That's not true," Arthur gritted out, his face red with anger.

"Tristan, it didn't happen like that-." I said quickly.

"IT IS TRUE! Why can't you admit it?" She asked, staring at me fiercely. "You were left on your own, and at a time when you needed someone the most. I bet there were signs; there are ALWAYS signs. This all could've been prevented if only you all had opened your eyes. She had none of you to turn to, so _what did you all expect_ for her to do? Ginny was wrong-."

"OF COURSE SHE WAS WRONG!" Bill fumed, standing off the sofa. "You don't know anything-."

"Tristan, STOP!" I yelled, staring between her and Bill.

"Sit down, Ginny!" She yelled, pointing at the sofa. I ignored her. "I may not know exactly what happened to you, but I know _something _happened and _it_ scarred you for life. It needn't have been that way, if only you all had dealt with her pain - and not by pretending that nothing happened, as so many families nowadays like to do. You never meant to treat her like that, and I can see that you all love her. But don't judge what you all had a hand in making."

The room quieted.

"Ginny, what do you think?" Dad asked quietly.

"We NEVER- " Ron began, yelling.

Dad silenced Ron with a look. Bill then spoke, forcing his voice to remain calm.

"Dad, Ron's right. We all love Ginny. We never made her feel- "

"You never meant to." I said quietly, my voice distant. "Dad, you and Mum are great parents. It's just…very difficult being a parent to me. You can't be blamed for my choices. That's my fault." I said, smiling watery at him.

"Ginny- " Tristan began.

I shook my head. "No, Tristan, I wasn't the best daughter to my parents." I said quietly, guilt filling me now.

Tristan shook her head slowly. "Fine, I won't argue with you. Are you staying?"

I bit my lower lip.

"Ginny, don't go back." Aiden said. "They'll only tear you down again." He whispered, reading my thoughts exactly. Aiden could always read me.

I looked at Dad. "I'll explain things to Mum and the others, but don't expect for me to stay afterward. I don't think my future is in the Wizarding World period."

Percy frowned. "Ginny, you're a witch. You can't ignore what you are- "

"I wouldn't be ignoring my magic, Percy. Not entirely." I said, seeing the others frown. "But I do think being apart of the Magical World is too much for me to handle."

"Ginny," Charlie said, his voice horrified. "You can't…it's not _right._"

I stood, looking at Tristan and Aiden. "I'm going back for a couple of days. Aiden, before you say anything, I owe my Mum an explanation. I promise, I'll be back."

Tristan looked at me and nodded. "I guess we'll be seeing you in a week, then." She said.

I hugged her and smiled. "Yes, you will. Then, we can go visit Alexa." I promised, seeing Tristan nod at me.

I turned and faced my Dad. "I'm ready." I said, seeing Dad nod.

(**Hours Later**)

"GINNY!" Mum yelled, running up to me and hugging me tightly. "You came!" She said, her smile wide and watery.

I nodded, hugging her tighter to me. "Yeah. I owed you that much." I whispered, pulling away from her slightly.

She nodded and looked at Dad. She mouthed a thank you to him, and he smiled warmly at her.

"I've got breakfast ready." She said excitedly. "I honestly didn't expect you all so soon. I thought it would take weeks to find you again." She finished quietly.

I smiled a sad smile at her and shook my head. "I'm sorry I left like that. Something just told me to run and I did." I said, more to myself than to her.

Mum shook her head, anger appearing in her eyes. "Ginny, you should've come home. I was so worried." She said heatedly.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling the tension in the room build.

Mum offered me some biscuits and I took them, biting into the warm bread. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Dad were all at the table. They were staring back and forth between Mum and I.

"Well, are you ever going to finish explaining?" Mum asked, staring daggers at me.

I nodded and looked to Dad. "Would you call the others? I don't feel like repeating myself again." I said softly.

Dad nodded and stood to Floo the others. I meanwhile stared at my hands, not feeling up to doing this. This time, however, I wouldn't be a coward. I'd face them.

And then I would run.

* * *

><p>"So that's it." I finished breathlessly, staring at everyone who was in the kitchen now.<p>

_**This time around, I'd taken Veritaserum**_. Hermione wouldn't hear a word from me, unless I'd taken the substance. She said listening to me without taking it would've been a total waste of her and everyone else's time. So, I took the potion and explained everything as truthfully as I could.

The Trio, Luna, Fleur, Percy's wife (Audrey), the twins and their significant others, Katie Belland Angelina Johnson, were all present. I answered whatever questions they had. Now, all I did was wait for the judgments to come, because they were the only sure thing out of all of this.

"I don't understand how you could've lied to us all like that." Hermione said, her voice angry. "And we fell for it." She said sharply, rebuking herself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I lied. I'm sorry." I said quietly, staring at my Mum and ignoring the others.

"So sorry just fixes everything." Harry said, releasing himself from Luna's grasp. She tried to calm him, but she failed.

I looked at him. "No, Harry, I don't expect to come back here and pretend like it does." I said understandingly.

"But you are here," Fleur said, her English sounding much better. "You came. For what, ezactly?" She asked, her voice as hard as steel.

I glared at her and, without meaning to, my voice turned to ice.

"I came to explain to my mother." I spat, glaring at the blonde coldly. "I came because I owed her the truth. I could care less what you all think. The only opinion in this room that matters to me is hers." I said, looking pointedly at Harry, Hermione, Fleur and the others.

I then turned to Mum. "I'm sorry that I lied to you for so long. I'm sorry for everything. I know that it's weak and not good enough. But it's really all I have to say. I can't take back what I did and I wouldn't take back becoming a Death Eater-."

Ron shook his head. "Of course, you wouldn't. You _say _you're sorry, but you don't mean it. You haven't changed- "

"This is who I _am_." I said, my voice stronger now, probably because of the Veritaserum. "And the time where you all made me feel guilty for it is over." I said resolvedly.

The room quieted then. Ron looked as if he were on the brink of yelling again. Dad's gaze on me widened. _I guess I partially agreed with Tristan after all._ I looked away from him, my eyes landing on Bill and Percy.

I continued. "From here on, there's no more pretending, no more lies." I said flatly. "What you see from here on is the truth. I was a Slytherin. I was a liar and, yes, I am a murderer. But, I _have _changed. I _have _learned. And I won't let you or anyone tell me different." I said, glaring at Ron heatedly.

An unease settled over the room upon hearing me admit to murder. Hermione shook her head and left the room with Ron walking out behind her. It hurt, but the pain wasn't as excruciating as I expected it to be. Fleur and Harry followed after Ron and Hermione. George stood but, instead of leaving the kitchen, he walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're home, Gin." He said, kissing my forehead.

A wide smile spread across my face and I nodded gratefully at him. George looked up at Fred, who smiled widely at me and walked over.

Fred's arms wrapped around me. "I never thanked you for saving my life." He said seriously, although his voice was tainted with amusement.

I shook my head. "And you won't, because doing _this _is saving mine. Thanks." I said, squeezing Fred, who smiled wider at me.

He stood and said he'd see me later. Together, the twins and their wives left the kitchen.

I looked to Mum. She then spoke.

"Ginny, I could never hate you. I'm just…I wish you'd come to me - to us." She said, looking at Dad. "Well, at least we have time to work this out between all of us. You're home and that's all that matters." She said, squeezing me in a warm hug.

I tensed and she looked down at me with a frown. "What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "Mum, I came back to talk to you. But I won't be staying- "

"WHAT? What do you mean, you won't be staying? You just got home." She screamed.

I gulped and nodded. "I know. I'll visit every week or so- "

"No!" She said forcefully. "I won't have it. You are not leaving. Arthur, where would she go?" Mum asked, wide-eyed.

I answered before Dad could. "Mum, I promise to visit- "

"No!" Mum interrupted. "You are not leaving now. I just got you back. You can't leave now." She said, her voice desperately low.

It was her tone that changed my mind. _At least Mum wanted me around._ I nodded reluctantly, seeing her sigh with relief.

"But only for a week." I said, seeing Mum look crestfallen afterward. However, I was thrilled when she nodded slowly at me.

"So you were serious." Bill said slowly, scrutinizing me.

"Serious about what?" Mum asked sharply, looking between Bill and I. "About what, Ginny?"

My eyes widened. "I'm going to be living in the Muggle World…_permanently_." I said, waiting for her to lose it.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't…you just can't. Arthur, tell her! She can't!"

Dad took off his glasses and wiped them slowly. After putting them back on, he shrugged.

"It's what she wants, Molly. We can't stop her." He said quietly.

Mum plopped down on the chair next to me, looking wide-eyed at me. She closed her eyes, calming herself. After breathing a long sigh, she looked at me.

"We'll deal with this later." She said determinedly. "Right now, you're home and that's all that matters." She said, shaking her head back and forth slowly.

(**Later that evening**)

"I know **I** haven't said it," Percy said pompously, walking me up the stairs to my old room. "But I am glad you're back, Ginny."

I smiled at him, glad he'd finally said something to me. I hugged Percy before entering my old room.

"Thanks, I mean it." I said softly.

He nodded. "And don't worry about the others. Ron and Bill will be the hardest to reach, but they'll come around…_hopefully_." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, mock glaring at him.

"You certainly know how to make life interesting, so yes. I'm somewhat enjoying this." He drawled properly. _Just like Percy._

I chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, entering the room now.

Percy nodded and I closed the door, turning around to glance at my room. It was exactly the way I'd left it five years ago. Even back then, the room itself was lifeless. Besides the bed near the window, no one would ever know that someone had lived here.

I sighed sadly, remembering how I was back then? I cared about things that were entirely too grown up for me. That girl back then had no real life. She had no warmth, nothing valuable to offer anyone. I'd changed though.

I barely even recognized that girl anymore, and I refused to ever become her again.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came, Luna." I said, smiling at the blonde warmly. "At least you're willing to give me another chance."<p>

Luna smiled serenely and shrugged. "I can see that you mean what you say. Your aura is white now. It used to be a really dark gray." She said dreamily.

I laughed. "Is that your way of saying that you believed I've changed?" I asked, seeing the witch tilt her head and nod with a smile. I grinned, shaking my head.

"Ginny, you have changed." She said, scrutinizing me critically. "Harry and I were talking about that last night. He said you seem warmer, happier even." She said, her voice lowering upon mentioning Harry.

I frowned. "What's wrong, Luna? Look, if you and Harry are fighting over your being here, then maybe- "

"No," Luna interrupted, her blue eyes staring widely at me. "We're not fighting. I just wanted you to know that I love Harry, and that he loves me very much." She said, looking at me pointedly.

I frowned, not really understanding her. The room quieted and I studied her. Then, I looked into her eyes and I saw it. _Possessiveness._ I nodded, realization dawning on me.

"Luna, I get it, really. I don't love Harry like that; I never did. He's my brother, not a lover. I'd never come between you- "

Luna smiled and swept a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"All right." She said softly. "You know, I never thought you were dead." She said confidently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "I just felt like you weren't gone. Besides, after learning the truth from Harry, I figured that you were capable of anything; even cheating death, although you didn't really do that." She said lightly.

I laughed and nodded. "No, but I'm not surprised you figured it out." She smiled.

"Well, I just came over before work. I'll see you later, and I'll try and talk Hermione around to visiting you." She added.

I smiled. "Thanks, Luna. I'm really glad you came." I said, watching her nod and depart the room with an ethereal smile.

* * *

><p>"Ginny." I heard from behind me.<p>

"Hi, Dad." I said, forcing a smile. "I told Mum I'd cook you breakfast. You're going in pretty late, aren't you?" I asked, making small talk.

Dad nodded, a distant expression in his eyes. "Yes, I am." He said quietly.

I nodded, setting the breakfast down in front of him. The kitchen was eerily quiet.

"Luna came over earlier. You missed her." I said softly.

"Oh," Dad said, reaching for the Daily Prophet.

I stiffened. "Well, I'll let you eat in peace." I said, standing up abruptly.

I left the kitchen without a backward glance. I just couldn't read my Dad; I wondered, would things between us ever work out in the end?

* * *

><p>"So, will you tell me about your life so far?" Mum asked warmly, although her voice was tainted with a bit of sadness.<p>

I smiled a bit and nodded slowly. "Well, my family has gotten bigger." I said, seeing her eyes widen in joy. I frowned.

"OH MY GOD!" Mum yelled. "Do you have a child? You're not married, are you?" She asked hurriedly, clearly overly excited.

My eyes widened in horror and I shook my head. "No, Mum, nothing like that. Not at all." I said, watching Mum frown at me.

"Then, what do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"I mean, that I've met some pretty awesome people for the past five years." I clarified, explaining further. "They're muggles but you'd love them."

I watched Mum nod and purse her lips. I continued.

"They're like my family. Tristan is like…well, she reminds me of you. You're both a lot alike." I said, nodding my head. "She has two teenagers: Alexa, the girl. She's the oldest. And then there's her brother, Aiden, you'd love him. He's like a combination of the twins and Ron actually. Anyway, they're amazing. You have to meet them someday. You'd love them." I said, smiling at Mum.

She looked sad but she forced a smile. "Yeah, I'd love that." She said quietly.

Silence filled the room then. Then, after a minute, I decided to speak.

"Mum, you know you're irreplaceable, don't you?" I said, seeing a wide, sad smile form on her face. She laughed lightly and smiled tearfully at me.

I nodded. "When I was in Wellington, I always thought about you. Everyday and every hour. When I was beginning to lose the details of the others faces, yours always remained constant. I'd never forget you." I said honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to meet them." She said more genuinely.

I stood, telling her to wait for a bit. "I have pictures. That way, you'll be familiar with who's who when you finally meet them." I said excitedly, getting up to run up the stairs.

I grabbed my purse and ran all the way back downstairs. Mum frowned as I sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Ginny dear, why didn't you just summon your purse?" She asked, frowning at me.

I shrugged. "I haven't had my magic back for long." I said off-handedly. "It's just _normal_ for me now, I guess." I said, pulling some pictures out of my purse.

"Ginny, honey, you're not a muggle- "

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Mum, not you too. I know who I am, but I've already chosen alright. Look, this is Alexa and her brother, Aiden." I said, showing her pictures of Alexa and Aiden.

I spent the evening showing her pictures of Tristan's family, pictures that didn't have me in them. I didn't want my Mum to feel too terrible about the last five years, but I did want her to know that I'd been happy and well taken care of.

* * *

><p>I sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The Trio and Luna had decided to arrange a get together for lunch because they were now very busy, important, working adults. I had to be fitted into their schedules.<p>

I wasn't foolish enough to go in public without a glamour. I was now wearing my favorite glamour charm, the black-haired girl with stunning ocean blue eyes. It took me no time to spot Ron and Harry in their Auror robes. I waved them over, seeing their faces set in a deep frown.

"Who're you?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed on me. I rolled my eyes. _And he became an Auror._

"Ron, it's me, your sister." I snapped, sighing now.

"Hello, Harry." I said, watching him sit down at the table next to Ron. "When will Luna and Hermione be here?"

"They're arriving together." Harry said distantly. "I'm going to go ahead and order lunch." Harry said, seeing Ron nod.

I bit my lower lip, wondering if lunch with them would really be like this? Were they seriously going to ignore me or be short with me throughout it all? I fought another sigh, resigning myself to be cordial to them. I wouldn't snap, not in public.

"Sorry, we're late." Hermione said to Ron, bending down to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Hi, Ginny." Luna said serenely, leaving Hermione's side with a dreamy smile.

"Hey, Luna." I said softly, winking at the girl who laughed at me.

Luna walked over and planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips. Then, she sat next to her husband and began on the lunch he'd ordered for her. Hermione did the same as well. Apparently, the couples often had lunch here in Diagon Alley. I watched them all eat in silence, not really wanting to disturb their lunch hour right now. Instead, I looked around for familiar faces in Diagon Alley. I, however, found none. Everything about the Wizarding World just seemed so different.

"Well," Hermione said, her voice hard and cold.

My eyes snapped onto her and I blinked. "I honestly don't know what to say." I said nervously.

Ron shook his head, and Hermione's right eyebrow lifted. She surveyed me a bit coldly for Hermione. Harry looked at me and glowered. Luna seemed bored.

"Well, say something." Ron snapped. "You're the one who wanted to meet _us_, remember?"

I clenched my jaw. Then, I sighed. "Yeah, and I think I won't waste any more of your time." I said, standing up to leave.

"Ginny, don't." Luna said softly.

"Why not?" Hermione said smoothly. "That's what she does best - leaving. Let's watch her do yet another fabulous disappearing act. Go on, prove us all right, Ginny." She said rigidly.

I nodded. "Alright." I said, turning around.

I heard Hermione laugh dryly. "Unbelievable." I heard her say.

"Ginny, stay." Luna said louder, grabbing my wrist. Her wide eyes pleaded with me.

I bit my bottom lip and dropped back into the chair, staring at passerby's now.

I then faced Hermione. "I get it, Hermione, and I won't ask you to stop because I know you won't."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at me. "You deserve this and much more." She said spitefully, glaring at me.

I smiled a small smile. "Yes, I do. Funny, you haven't changed one bit." I chuckled fondly.

Hermione blushed. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

I smiled. "I don't mean it in a bad way. You're just constant, highly ethical and such a stickler for rules. I can see it, even now." I said, my voice reminiscent of the past Hermione.

"Unlike you." She said pointedly, trying to get a rise out of me. I laughed.

"Obviously." I said, drinking from my glass.

"Ginny, what do you want?" Harry asked, his green eyes piercing mine.

I shook my head.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But I do want to leave this lunch and kind of know where I stand with you all. I want to try again; I want to do this right." I said, staring into Harry's emerald eyes. I looked to Luna and she nodded in encouragement at me.

"And you want to do things right, now?" Ron asked, glaring at me. "Unbelievable."

Hermione nodded, her lips pursed. I nodded slowly, seeing his point reluctantly.

"Yes, now." I said bluntly. "Why not now?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "If you'd behaved right in the past, we wouldn't be in this mess right now, would we?" He snapped.

I sighed. "Ron, we've discussed this already. You all have your own version of right, and you've always stuck to that. Great! I had my own once twisted version, but that's in the past now. I can't undo all that I've done so…I don't know, at least give me a chance to prove that I've changed. What do you have to lose, any of you? I prove myself and you see me for what I really am. And, if I don't, then you'll see that you were right all along." I said simply.

"Some people don't deserve second chances." Hermione said, her voice strong.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, pointing his finger at me. "I don't see much that's changed, honestly. You lied to us so many times. I don't know what to believe from you anymore." He said quietly, his voice controlled.

I nodded.

"That's fair." I said. "But it's all I've got to offer any of you. It's the only way I can show you that I'm different. I'm not going to beg, but I'm going to ask for a second chance, even though I don't deserve it." I said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

The table quieted. Then, Harry spoke. "Fine."

Hermione and Ron gasped. "Harry, how could you-?" Hermione began.

"It's like she said," Harry said bluntly. "She proves that she's changed, and then maybe we'll be a bit more receptive to her from now on. But, if she proves that she's just the same, then we'll know that she's not worth our time. And, if that ever happens, I will never speak to you again. Is that understood?" He asked, leaning toward me.

I nodded. "Crystal." I said, instantly seeing Alexa say the same thing in my mind.

Harry leaned backward in his seat and smiled a small smile at Luna. It was his way of telling her "see, I said I'd be reasonable."

I looked to Ron and Hermione. "So, what's it going to be?" I asked lightly.

Hermione reluctantly nodded, looking at her drink rather than at me. Ron shrugged.

I smiled. "Don't expect for me to be all Gryffindor." I said sarcastically. "That's not me." I said, watching Harry and Ron clench their jaw. I laughed.

"Fine." Harry spat, trying to control his annoyance. He took out his wand and cast _Muffliato_, before speaking to me again. "I want to know how you became one, Ginny? I want you to tell me why _he_ believed you. Why didn't he kill you the moment you came to him?"

I could see that Ron, Hermione and Harry really wanted to know why Voldemort allowed me to serve him. It was understandable and I had to applaud Harry. He was, after all, the only one with enough courage to outright ask me the question everyone wanted an answer to.

"I can't be sure but I can tell you what I've always suspected." I said, seeing Harry nod. "Well, being a pureblood - despite the family reputation - helped somewhat. Ron, don't; even you're a pureblood. But that's not what convinced him. You see, Tom was powerful but with such power came arrogance. The Diary, in his mind, was a keepsake and a weapon of incredible power. And no, I'm not worshipping the bloody Dark Arts, Ron." I said, glaring at him and Hermione.

Harry frowned and I continued. "The Diary was powerful and Voldemort only trusted me because he knew I'd been exposed to the Diary. It was a symbol of his power, and that power, in his eyes, had changed me so irrevocably. In his mind, it was his power that made me a Slytherin. It was his power that made me hate and thirst for more power. He only trusted me because he'd bonded with me and, despite the destruction of the Diary, he still saw some of himself in me when I came to him. He didn't turn me away; I took the Mark and weeks later, I became his protégé."

"So the Diary made you a Slytherin?" Ron asked, his voice holding guilt and something else indiscernible.

"Not really, no." I said, seeing him frown. "Ron, I already had Slytherin tendencies. No one is strictly a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. Tom just amplified those tendencies and I'm convinced from the moment I sat down to be sorted that the Hat did sense some of him in me. Yet, he can't be fully blamed."

"Why did he trust you?" Hermione asked softly.

"I was a very good Occlumens back then and a very good Legilimens." I said, hearing Hermione and Ron gasp. Harry didn't seem surprised. Luna seemed intrigued.

"Every Occlumens or Legilimens has a different style and mine convinced him that I was loyal only to him and power. He liked that - the way I craved power. That, I'm sad to say, was real. I was a lot like Tom in those respects - at least, I was five years ago."

"And you used it on us, didn't you?" Harry asked fumingly and I nodded.

"Yes." I said simply. "We all used it on you - Dumbledore, Snape and I. I'm not trying to excuse it, but it was one of the several ways I gathered information for Dumbledore. At the time, I did what I thought was right. That, however, still doesn't mean that I'm not sorry because I am."

"Are you using it on us now?" Ron asked fearfully.

I shook my head. "I can't use magic the way I used too. It's like my magic is a wave now - at one point, it's at a high and the next, it's very low. So no, I can't use Occlumency or Legilimency like I used to. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to be as magical as I was before my magic was taken."

"So you really are going to live like a muggle." Ron said, shaking his head slowly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked, looking at me like I was insane. I shook my head.

"No, not completely. I'll still use magic when I'm in the muggle world."

"Ginny, that's insane. You can't live in the muggle world." Hermione said logically. "You have no muggle credentials, none of their education- "

"Hermione, I received a secondary education in the muggle world. I even attended muggle university, where I finished second in my class-."

"WHAT?" They yelled. I looked around, seeing people staring at us.

"Lower your voice." I whispered. "Look, I'll be fine- "

"How?" Harry and Hermione asked, puzzled.

"What did you major in?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"What's a major?" Ron asked.

I smiled. "It's a program of study in the muggle world, Ron. And the family I lived with all encouraged me to further my education. Tristan, who's like a surrogate mother to me, made sure I got my schooling."

"Your major?" Hermione asked, receiving a frustrated glance from Ron.

"Chemistry with a minor in Physics. I'm proud to say that I have a Masters degree and I graduated with honors." I said smugly, not trying to hide my Slytherin nature.

They all looked dumbfounded at me.

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, who had a blank look on her face.

Then, Hermione spoke. "You're serious, aren't you?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said. "I choose the muggle world over this one. It's amazing and not quite as small." I said seriously.

"That _is_ unbelievable." Harry said slowly, staring at me like he'd never seen me before.

"No, that's just my life from here on out." I said simply. "So tell me what's it like to be an Auror? Your jobs have to be boring - especially since He's gone."

Harry and Ron looked at one another and frowned, before looking at me again. Ron answered me, observing me closely.

"Things are a lot better than they were, but things still happen from time to time." He said, and I saw Harry nod tiredly, looking off somewhere in the distance.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning at Ron.

Ron, however, didn't answer. It was Luna. "Many Death Eaters were caught, but there were a few who weren't."

"How is that even possible?" I asked, looking at Harry.

He shrugged. "We don't know." He said quietly, studying me closely. "They sometimes like to get…active. It keeps Ron, Hermione and I busy but things are a lot better now than they used to be."

At that moment, things became very awkward and silent around us. I sighed, looking up at Florean Fortescue's shop. Would things in the Wizarding World ever be truly peaceful? Why, no matter what, could the Darkness just go away and leave everyone alone? I looked at Harry, wondering when things would truly be over for him?

It was Luna who started up the conversation between us. The lunch hour passed incredibly fast, but I felt like we had got a lot accomplished in that one hour. It would take time for them all to be able to trust me again, but I would earn their trust. I owed them that and so much more.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Sequel: A Changed Destiny, Part II

Sequel: A Changed Destiny, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world, and I don't get paid for this. Not mine; please, don't sue.

"Hey, you two." I said loudly, offering Fred and George a huge smile. "You called me here. What? Don't tell me you're short a helper." I said sarcastically.

Fred had a huge box in his hand. He walked over to me and smiled. "In fact, we are, baby sister. Here." He said, shoving the box at me. I barely caught it.

George looked up from behind the counter and smiled. "Welcome home." He said, grinning wickedly at me.

I looked at Fred in horror. "No, I'm not- "

"See yah." Fred said lightly, walking away. Then, he turned. "Oh, and I need that box over there, next to the door." He said, pointing. I glared at him and sighed, walking over to the door and dropping the box onto the ground.

"Hey!" George yelled, glaring at me. "I'll have you know that box contains sensitive materials." He said, trying to sound serious.

"I can't believe you called me here to help." I said indignantly. "Where do you need me?"

Fred smirked. "That's the spirit. Over at the desk. Go." He yelled, pushing me toward George and the counter.

"Take over." George said hurriedly.

My mouth fell. "I-I don't- "

"Learn." George said forcefully, running up the stairs. I sighed, turning to face smaller children in their shop with an overwhelmed expression.

_I'm going to kill them_. "Who's next?" I asked, forcing a smile. A loud chorus of 'me' could be heard everywhere.

"Just great." I said chipper.

When the evening approached (and the little brats decided to go home), I sat down, truly tired. I glared up at the twins, who were smirking wickedly at me.

"Remind me why you had me working like a house elf!" I yelled. They chuckled.

"Well, we figured you'd need a break from Mum." George said lightly. Fred nodded.

"And, we just wanted to throw you to the little cretins." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

I shook my head. "You're both evil." I whined.

"We know. So, how are things going with Dad?" George asked.

I glared at him for changing the subject. "Awkward." I grumbled.

"And Bill?" Fred asked, grinning widely at me.

"Horrible." I said simply. They both chuckled.

"Lighten up, Gin." Fred said, slapping me on the arm lightly.

"Yeah, it's going to take…time." George said.

I shrugged. "I know. I've never been patient though." I said softly.

"Well, we all have to learn things from time to time." George said lightly. "Come on, we want you to get reacquainted with Angelina and Katie."

I frowned. "I honestly never knew them."

Fred grinned. "Well, you will now." He said smoothly. "Come on, I know you're having dinner with Bill and Fleur on Saturday. This won't be nearly as unpleasant as that."

I grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should consider myself lucky, hmm?" I said, eyeing both twins.

Both of them saluted me. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh! Let's go." George said, pushing me into the Floo to meet "the love of his life".

That evening was fun. The time afterward, however, was far from fun. In fact, it was awful.

(**Later that Evening**)

"When are you going _home_?" Dad asked pointedly, staring up at me without his glasses.

"Late Saturday. I'll visit you and Mum every other week or so." I said, about to head upstairs.

Dad sighed and looked down, shaking his head slowly at the table. "So you're really going to put her through all of that." He said tiredly. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused.

Dad's hands clenched, as if he were forcing himself to not slam them down onto the table. He looked as if he wanted to stand, and I couldn't help but stiffen as I gazed at him.

"You're really going to just go on with your life by coming in and out of hers." Dad said heatedly. "I won't let you hurt her with your selfishness, Ginny."

I tried not to let his words hurt me, but they did. Shame! I should've been used to it by now.

"I'm not trying to hurt Mum, and I'm not being selfish. I mean, seriously, what do you want from me? I came back! I said I was wrong, and Mum doesn't hold anything against me-."

"And you're taking advantage of that fact, aren't you?" He said, standing now. "You owe her much more than the truth, Ginny."

I closed my mouth, trying to calm myself. "I _know_ and I'll make it up to everyone I promise." I said shakily, about to head upstairs.

"No, that's not everything." He said quietly, making me freeze. "You can stay and clean up your mess. You can start over the right way with _this_ family, your _blood_. You don't belong-."

"It took you long enough but you finally said it. Let's get this straight: I belong wherever I want to be, and they _are_ my family-."

"More so than us." He said forcefully, stepping closer to me. "How could you brag to your mother about them, Ginny? How could even tell her about them at all?"

"I told Mum about them because they matter to me. I wasn't bragging." I screamed, forgetting that I was yelling at my father.

My Dad reddened. "But they do mean more to you than us." He said softly, his voice tired and burdened.

My eyes widened. "I love you all the same, but you can't see that because you see what you want to see and nothing else. You hear what you want to hear. Ever since I've came back into this house, your mind has been going over Tristan's words-."

"DON'T speak that woman's name in this house." He said, regaining his composure.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know, blaming me or yourself isn't going to help this rift between us." I said rationally.

"Who says that I want it gone?" He said flatly, leaning up against the wall exhaustedly.

I felt a painful clutch in my chest that truly hurt more than anything. I could feel the slowing of my heartbeat, as if I were losing my life. I ignored it and tried to focus. I hadn't imagined his words. No, they were real.

"Well, if that's what you want then, so be it." I said shakily, my voice on the verge of tears.

I walked up an extra step and turned around to face him. He was looking up at me with wide-eyes.

"I won't bother you, and you won't bother me. I'll be dead to you after all." I said coldly, turning my back on him and heading up the stairs, to my room.

I gently closed my door and slid to the floor. I couldn't will away the tears. I breathed heavily, trying to get reason and calm to return to me. I looked up and saw the sun setting in my window. I couldn't move; in fact, I didn't move at all that night. I sat there, subconsciously waiting for my Dad to come and tell me that everything between us would be okay. But it wouldn't be okay. He didn't want me to be in his life. He never came to my door. I was dead to him. He just wanted me gone.

* * *

><p>"What happened between you and Dad?" Percy asked, frowning at me.<p>

I swallowed loudly. "The truth was just too much. We agreed to just let the other be." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Percy shook his head. "Don't do that, Ginny?"

"Why did you call me here, Percy?" I asked impatiently, changing the subject.

"DON'T shut us out, Ginny." He said, barely controlling his voice. "We're all trying our best. You have to try and make this work with Dad. You can't leave until you do. You'll regret it-."

"No, I won't." I said honestly. Percy glared at me. I explained further.

"If things are meant to work out between us, then we'll work past our issues some day. I can't worry about that right now, because that's just not what I need. I don't need more guilt, more shame and anguish. I need happiness and a life - a good one too. I may not be as honest as all of you, but I deserve that much. And don't call me selfish for it. If that makes me selfish, then fine." I said, standing up to leave.

"Ginny, that's not why I called you here." Percy said level-headedly, trying to get me to sit down again. I sighed and took my seat.

"I was wondering, have you…considered all of your options?" He asked subtlety.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have and I've chosen."

Percy clenched his jaw, reminding me of _me_. "What about becoming an Auror? A healer? Seriously, Ginny, you don't have to live like a muggle-."

I laughed. "I'm not going to completely live like a muggle. How many times must I repeat myself? But I am going to have a quiet life, away from all of this." I said forcefully.

"Away from _us_, you mean." He said pointedly.

"No. I just want peace and this world just never seems…I guess, tranquil. I don't feel like fighting in another war." I said wryly, seeing Percy frown. I laughed.

"Come on, Percy; even you can't pretend. Ron and Harry told me about how the Death Eaters like to get 'active' from time to time. I mean, you all seriously can't be that deluded. Something's bound to happen in a decade or two. Look at the break between Grindlewauld and Voldemort. Some other lunatic is bound to step forth and declare himself Lord or some nonsense." I spat, shaking my head irately.

"Ginny, I doubt that-." Percy began.

"Okay, whatever." I said dismissively. "Look, I just don't want any part in this place. It's my life, my choice. But I am glad you want me around. I just can't stay here. I'm sorry." I said softly.

Percy nodded slowly. "There are a lot of things about you that I'm going to have to get used to, Ginny."

I grinned. "Yeah, but at least we have time." I said lightly, enjoying the rest of the evening around Percy and his wife Audrey.

* * *

><p>"Ginny," Fleur said, her voice somewhat cold. "Come in." She said, stepping aside to invite me into Shell Cottage.<p>

I walked inside, peering around the place for the first time ever. I'd never been in my eldest brother's home. It looked homey.

"Zis way." Fleur said, beckoning me to follow her. She led me to the kitchen, and the people inside surprised me.

"Ginny," I heard. My head snapped to the right side of the room.

"Remus!" I said breathlessly, a smile widening on my face.

His smile widened upon seeing me. "Nice to finally see you." He said, enveloping me in a hug.

I laughed, pulling back from the hug to get a good look at him. His hair was incredibly gray now and he did look extremely tired. This Lupin, however, looked well taken care of. He clearly was a happy man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "They didn't mention anyone else."

Remus grinned. "And here I was thinking you'd be thrilled to see me." He said lightly.

"I am happy to see you. Is little Teddy here then? I've heard so much about him."

Lupin nodded. "He's not so little anymore." He said, waving his son over to us.

"Hi, Teddy. My name is Ginny." I said, kneeling down in front of the boy with electric blue hair. The five year old smiled shyly at me. Did he not speak much?

"He's not too good around strangers." Remus said, watching his son turn around and run over to Bill's daughter, Victoire.

I sighed, looking at the two children. "A lot _has_ changed." I said quietly, more to myself.

Lupin patted me lightly on the back. "You certainly have. Come on, I think Bill wants to talk with you about something." He said, pulling out a chair for me at the table.

I looked up upon hearing Bill come into the room. Victoire, who looked to be about three or four, stood and ran to her father, who picked her up and held her like she was his world. I felt my eyes getting warmer and I looked away, choosing to focus on Fleur instead.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Remus asked, his voice _knowing_.

My eyes snapped onto his. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. Lupin didn't believe me. He just continued to study me.

Bill sat down at the head of the table, which was to the right of me. Victoire was in his arms, staring at me now.

"Daddy, who is she?" The little girl whispered, staring at me with her mother's eyes.

Bill looked at me seriously but answered: "This is your Aunt Ginny, my sister, remember?" He asked softly, seeing his daughter look up at him with confusion.

"But, Daddy, you said she was gone." Victoire said innocently and I cringed by her tone.

Bill reddened. "She was, but she's back now." He said hesitantly, offering his daughter a tight, warm smile.

The little girl nodded and held out her arms to me. I looked wide-eyed at the child, blinking stupidly. The little girl sighed impatiently; she was beginning to look hurt. I looked at Bill, and he reluctantly nodded. I forced a smile and took my niece into my arms. My eyes studied her just as intensely as she studied me.

"You're pred-dee, Aunt Ninny." Victorie said, making me laugh and smile at her.

"You're prettier, chéri." I said honestly, looking at a miniature Fleur. The girl grinned at me and hopped down off of my lap. She ran down the length of the table to where her playmate Teddy was. I watched her join the boy, jerking a toy from his hand.

"Ginny," I heard and my eyes snapped from the young child to Bill's face.

I blinked. "I'm surprised you came." He said cautiously. I nodded.

"I said I would." I responded quietly. Things quieted then. Fleur announced that dinner was ready.

She looked at me and glared. "Well, are you not going to help?" She snapped, so much like my Mum.

I nodded quickly and stood. "Yeah, sorry." I said, not really expecting Fleur to speak to me period.

After I set the plates in front of the children (who frowned at the vegetables on the plate), I sat back down in my seat, across from Fleur, who didn't seem as resentful as before. There was small talk happening between Lupin, Bill and Fleur. Apparently, they always had dinner with one another. I, however, tuned out most of their conversation. I watched Teddy and Victoire in wonder.

"Ginny. Ginny." Bill repeated. I turned and shook my head.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said, feeling stupid. Bill nodded.

"Obviously," Fleur said sarcastically. I stiffened but forced a smile.

"She's beautiful." I said genuinely, nodding at Bill and Fleur. "And smart." I said with a smile, trying to fight the swell of emotions that threatened to overtake me at this moment.

Fleur and Bill looked proud. "Yes, my daughter is lovely like zat." Fleur said, her voice loving and warm.

I nodded. "She really is." I said, smiling at Fleur. "I bet you're teaching her French."

Fleur's smile widened. "Of courze." She said simply.

I grinned. "I should've known."

Bill cleared his throat and I knew that was a signal for the real conversation at hand to begin. I couldn't help but tense up now.

"I'm glad you came and I won't argue with you, not like I used to in the past." He said, his voice filled with regret. "I can't say that I can look past everything, Gin. But I do want to make this work. You're family and I want this to be a second chance for us all." Bill finished, his voice controlled but genuine.

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thanks. I'll try not to let you down." I said, looking at Bill, Fleur and Remus shortly. The atmosphere in the room then relaxed.

"You leave tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Later tonight actually." I said, looking at him squarely.

"Back to New Zealand?" Bill asked, his voice hard and somewhat cold.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"For how long?" Fleur asked, staring at me penetratingly.

I shrugged. "For now, indefinitely." I responded quietly.

"But, what would you do?" Fleur asked, looking confused.

I smiled. "I begin work on Monday. I think it'll be okay. I'll be fine." I said confidently.

"There are jobs here, Ginny." Remus said, frowning at me.

"She doesn't want them." Bill said, his voice bordering furious.

I looked down, not really knowing what to say now. "It's a bit far, but I can always visit with a portkey or something. Percy is actually working on that now; he says he'll use his ministry contacts and see what he can do. I'll be around so often, it'll be like I'm always here - at least, on the weekends." I said softly.

"You mean that?" Bill asked, his blue eyes locked onto my brown.

I smiled. "Yeah, you can visit anytime you want. I plan to get my own soon. It'll take me a while to get settled, but I'll have my own place. Maybe I can get it hooked up to the Floo network or something. I'd be glad to see you anytime." I said, looking at him, Fleur and Remus.

For the first time this evening, Bill smiled. After having dinner with them, things seemed somewhat alright. We had issues but all of us were determined to work through them. And this made me feel a lot better because there was still some hope left after all.

* * *

><p>(<strong>3 Months Later<strong>/ December 2003)

"Hey, you're finally home." Percy said with a frown. "I don't like the time difference one bit." He complained for the thousandth time.

I rolled my eyes, hanging up my coat before sitting. I walked over to the sofa in my flat, plopping down across from him.

Percy continued to complain. "I'm serious, Ginny. The only time anyone gets to see you are on the weekends." He said admonishingly.

"Or during an early lunch." I drawled pointedly, staring at my food that Percy was eating.

Percy grinned and shrugged, looking a lot like Ron. "I still can't believe you work so late on Fridays." Percy said, scandalized. "I mean, I believe in hard-work like any sensible person, but arriving home at eleven is just ridiculous."

I smiled. "You're repeating Audrey's words." I said in a sing-song voice.

Percy scowled. "I know." He said distastefully. "And it still sounds utterly ridiculous."

I laughed. "I'll be sure to let your wife know that the next time I see her." I said, receiving a glare from Percy.

He shook his head. "Where's the brat? I was actually looking forward to seeing him." Percy said, referring to Aiden.

I laughed. "He won't be visiting tonight." I said simply. Percy frowned.

"It's a Friday night and he's young." I said, hoping that explained everything. Percy nodded.

"I was hoping the brat and I could double team you with a lecture." He said wryly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "The least you could've done was fixed me a plate." I snapped, sending him a light glare.

Percy shrugged. "It's in that box." He said, indicating the microwave.

I grinned, standing to go have a very late dinner. "Did you come to remind me about Victoire's birthday party? I didn't forget. I have her gift here." I said, pointing to the closet.

Percy shook his head. "No, I knew you'd remember that. I was just checking in, as usual." He said, looking at his watch.

"Drat, I've to go." He said hurriedly, standing up to Floo out of the flat.

He was now inside the fireplace. "Don't forget about the party." He said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Perce. Bye." I said lightly, watching him leave for work again.

I made sure the door to my flat was locked (I was horrible when it came to locking doors) and then I walked to the sofa in the living room. After five minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"You late, Aunt Ninny." Victoire said, pouting her lips up at me.<p>

I kneeled down to her level. "And I am very sorry. Silly old me overslept, chéri. Am I forgiven?" I asked, smiling at the four year old.

She beamed at me and nodded. I smiled. "Here's your present, but don't tell your Mummy and Daddy I gave it to you already." I whispered, watching the girl nod seriously. I grinned, watching her take off down the hall to tell her mother about the gift I'd given her.

"Hi, Audrey." I said somewhat distractedly, putting away my things. "You look a bit sick." I said concernedly, seeing that she didn't look too good.

Audrey smiled a bit crookedly. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She lied. _I miss the old days when I'd just pry into people's minds and know all of their secrets._ I thought reminiscently.

"Alright. Have Luna and Hermione arrived?" I asked.

"Not yet. Funny, _you_ beat them here." She said, smiling warmly at me.

I grinned. "That is unusual." I said, trying to cover up my yawn.

"What? No work this weekend?" She asked teasingly. "You're seriously worse than Percy, Ginny."

I shook my head. "Nope, no work. I'm going to go help out in the kitchen. Call me if you need anything, seriously. Perhaps you should sit down. I'll bring you some water." I said hurriedly.

(**Later that day**)

"She loved her party." I said fondly, watching a sleeping Victoire in Bill's arms. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped me.

"You're tired, _still_." He said, staring concernedly at me.

"No, I'm fine." I said dismissively. "Can I put her to bed?" I asked excitedly.

Bill grinned, shaking his head at me. "Don't wake her, Ginny." He said chidingly, handing the girl over to me.

I grinned. "Never." I said wickedly, holding my niece in my arms.

It took me no time to reach her room. Once I neared her bed, I pulled back the sheets and gently laid her down, smiling warmly at the sleeping child. She was tired after such an exciting day. I quietly walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. I turned, seeing Remus. I rolled my eyes.

"Bill sent you, didn't he?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I told him I wouldn't wake her."

Remus grinned. "Well, you _did_ wake her the last two times." He said pointedly, smiling warmly at me.

"You all won't let that go." I said, walking down the hall with Remus. "Where's Teddy?" I asked, seeing the five year old nowhere.

Remus smiled. "He's spending the night with Harry and Luna."

I nodded, remembering now. We were now in the kitchen and Fleur looked extremely exhausted.

"Excuse me, Remus. Fleur looks like she could use help." I said hurriedly, seeing Lupin smile crookedly at me.

I walked away, choosing to help my sister-in-law in the kitchen. I didn't go home that evening, although I really meant to. Instead, I fell asleep on Bill's sofa.

* * *

><p>(January 2004)<p>

Out of all my sister-in-laws, I was surprisingly more close to Audrey (Percy's wife). Hermione and I often talked, but she still had trust issues with me. Audrey's weird behavior at Victoire's party could only be explained by one thing: She was pregnant.

I didn't share much of my life with the Trio, Luna, and the Twins. Oddly enough, it was Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Remus and little Teddy who were constantly present in my life. They visited the condo, which I sometimes shared with Aiden, who'd be leaving for college in the fall. I looked forward to Alexa's return. Tristan agreed to allow them to live in the condo with me for the summer. It would be nice, mostly because it would be like old times. I visited Mum every Sunday, but I often avoided Dad. At least, he'd speak to me now. He'd say hello and other small phrases, nothing else.

"Fred flooed yesterday," Audrey said. "He wants you to come by sometime. Aiden, would you pass me the…remote, right?" She asked, a thoughtful frown donning her face.

Aiden grinned. "You're learning." He said, handing it to her. "Hey, is Percy coming over later? I'll stay up to see him." Aiden said hopefully, speaking to Audrey.

Audrey smiled. "I don't think he will, but he might. Besides, you know how Ginny is about early morning visits."

"Exactly," I drawled. "Aiden, you're going to bed. You have school, remember?"

Aiden looked at the clock, seeing that it was now 12:30AM. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm the man of this house." He said playfully, making Audrey laugh.

I grinned, shaking my head. "I wonder what Tristan- "

"All right, no need for threats." He grumbled. "It looks like I won't be staying up to three in the morning."

Audrey and I talked for another hour, discussing what she'd name her "little one". Percy and Audrey were excited to be parents and they should be; I knew they'd be more than great.

* * *

><p>(January 2004)<p>

"Ginny, can you watch Victoire and Teddy tonight?" Fleur asked from the fireplace. "You _know_ what I have to tell him and I just- "

I sat down in front of the fireplace and smiled. "Yea, you needn't ask. But why is Teddy- "

"Remus will be working late with Harry and Ron; none of the others could watch him. You don't mind, do you?" She asked worriedly.

"No." I sighed. "Besides, those two are inseparable anyway."

Fleur smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry to wake you for this, but we'd really appreciate it. Are you sure you're up for watching them?" She asked nervously.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm an insomniac, remember?" I said, grinning at her.

She nodded and thanked me again, leaving the fireplace. I sighed, wanting to see Bill's face when he found out that his wife was pregnant, yet again.

(**Four hours later**)

"Remus," I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Your son is impossible."

Lupin grinned. "He's the son of a marauder. Of course, he's impossible. Where is he? He wasn't too much of a handful, was he?"

I shook my head. "No, not really." I said, walking to Bill's drawing room and sitting on the couch.

Teddy stood and ran into his father's outstretched arms. The boy looked over at me with neon green hair and smiled. It was his way of apologizing for the antics he and Victoire got up to tonight. I looked and saw my niece playing with Bill's broom. _How had they found that?_ I thought irritably, standing up to take it away from her. Victoire held her arms up, gesturing for me to pick up her. I smiled, lifting the girl up and sitting down on the sofa next to Remus. I looked down, seeing Victoire place her head on my shoulder. The stubborn girl was clearly trying to fight a yawn.

"Come on." I said, standing with her. "To bed you go, chéri. You can play with Teddy tomorrow. Goodness sakes knows it past both your bedtime. Say night-night." I said, carrying her to her room.

After tucking Victoire into bed, I closed the door behind me and walked back into the drawing room.

"What's wrong, Remus? I didn't know Aurors worked so late nowadays." I said smoothly, looking at Lupin with a small smile. Remus looked away from a sleeping Teddy in his arms and grimaced at me.

"The Death Eaters." He said awkwardly, staring at me for a reaction. I tensed, frowning at him now.

"What about them? They're all gone, aren't they?" I asked flatly.

"Not _all_ of them. A few evaded capture and they've been active recently." Remus said, studying me closely.

"How many?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"We were never able to find Rabastan Lestrange or Dolohov. Even Amycus Carrow evaded arrest for all these years." Lupin said tiredly, although he closely observed my reaction.

I gulped and sat next to Remus. "Are there any others?"

Lupin shook his head. "Not that I know of, no. The Malfoys and the Notts-."

"What about the Notts?" I asked quickly without thinking, seeing Remus frown.

"They were able to buy their way out of Azkaban." He said bitterly, looking almost as if he were about to spit.

I nodded and, for a long time, there was silence between us. Then, Remus spoke again. "What are you thinking, Ginny?"

My eyes locked onto his, slightly fearful. "You have to stay away from Dolohov, Remus. I mean it, do _not_ duel him."

"Because he killed me once." Remus said softly, although his voice was slightly cynical.

"Don't be a dead, stupid Gryffindor." I spat, seeing him frown. "You have a son who needs you, so I suggest you think about him. Stay away from Dolohov, and keep Harry and Ron away from him too. I bet he's behind this activity Ron spoke of."

"Harry, Ron and I just don't understand their patterns of attack-." Lupin said irately, shaking his head.

"And you're wondering if I'll be able to tell you something." I said acerbically.

Remus sighed. "We're not trying to be insensitive, Ginny, but you do know their ways." He finished resolvedly, not regretting bringing up this subject at all - I could tell.

I looked at Teddy before answering. "They're probably trying to scare people. They're leaderless and the majority of them are dead. I wouldn't worry if I were you. Relax, the war _is_ over."

Lupin smiled a tight smile and nodded. "Thanks." He said awkwardly. "Sometimes, it just doesn't feel like that, you know." He finished, standing up to leave.

I sighed. "I wouldn't know, Remus. I was gone, remember?" I said sadly, seeing him nod curtly and reach for the door.

At the last moment, he turned around and spoke to me. "Who do you think is leading them now?"

I sighed. "You said their attacks are erratic, so that leads me to suspect that neither Lestrange nor Dolohov are involved. They weren't his lieutenants but they do know how to orchestrate consistent attacks. I think it's Carrow, but I could be wrong. Look, Remus, I don't want to sound…ungrateful or anything." I said, seeing him frown.

I continued. "But I don't want to get pulled back into any of that, alright? You've been awesome about letting me back into your life, so maybe I can help with an idea or something; but I won't fight anymore. That's over for me." I said seriously, seeing him nod understandingly and walk out of Shell Cottage with his son.

* * *

><p>(Late January 2004)<p>

"How is your magic coming along?" Tristan asked, looking worriedly at me.

I smiled at her and Aiden. "Some days I feel like its _really_ strong, and then sometimes I feel like its really weak. It's weird, you know. For three days, I could barely levitate a tea cozy and then afterward, I was able to levitate _everything _- and I do mean _everything_ - in sight."

Aiden frowned. "Do you know what's wrong?" He asked nervously.

I shook my head. "I don't understand why it's like this. I never thought I'd struggle this much after getting my magic back." I sighed, trying to force myself to remain calm.

Tristan leaned forward and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should tell your parents or your brothers-."

"I won't bother them with this," I said forcefully, seeing Aiden and Tristan share a brief look with one another before speaking again.

"Ginny, if you want your family to trust you, then you have to tell them things like this. They're only looking out for-."

"No, they'd be worrying and I don't want that." I said softly. "Look, I'll continue practicing. If it gets any worse, I'll talk to someone. I promise, Tristan." I saw Tristan and Aiden nod, although I saw Aiden narrow his eyes speculatively at me.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to Percy or the twins, Aiden. I'm serious." I said, glaring at the boy.

He nodded reluctantly and we spent the rest of the evening, discussing Aiden and Alexa. I really couldn't wait till Alexa's summer holiday. I felt like only then would I be able to slow down and really enjoy life with both of my families.

* * *

><p>"Gin," Ron yelled, stepping into the sitting room of my flat.<p>

"I'm right here, Ron. There's no need to yell." I said from the sofa, smiling up at him. "What are you all doing here? Why aren't you at work?" I asked, staring at the Trio and Luna.

"And here we were, thinking you'd be happy to see us." Harry said, plopping down on the loveseat with Luna. I frowned, thinking Harry was spending too much time around Remus.

"I'm thrilled." I said sarcastically. "You're all off work early. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We have a list we want you to glance over." Hermione said, holding out a scroll of parchment to me.

I frowned. "Nice to see you too, Hermione. So this is work." I said, taking the parchment from her.

My gaze then hardened. "These are former Death Eaters." I said stonily, glaring at her.

"Don't be like that, Gin. You said you'd help Remus." Ron said hopefully.

Aiden stood up from the computer and sat on the sofa next to me. Of course, he'd be interested in hearing more about Death Eaters.

"It's past midnight, Aiden. Go to bed." I said tiredly, watching the teen about to argue with me. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his head.

"I'll turn you into a ferret." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I smirked.

"Try me." I snapped. Aiden groaned and made a show of going to his room. Harry and Luna chuckled. I watched Aiden leave, shaking my head.

"He shouldn't know of our world." Hermione said disapprovingly. "The International Statute of Secrecy forbids it." She said bluntly.

I glared up at her. "Your International Statute of Secrecy can go screw- "

"No, no." Luna said serenely. "How about we don't do this today?" She asked in a way that reminded me of Dumbledore.

"Would you just look at the list, Ginny?" Harry asked, clearly not wanting to hear an argument.

I sighed and glanced over it. I handed it back to Hermione, saying nothing.

"Well?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. None of those names had any weight with Voldemort, okay. I can't see them following someone who he didn't somewhat respect."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Gin."

"Yea, no problem." I said softly.

"And h-how do we know you're telling the truth?" Hermione asked, her voice distrusting, although she clearly wasn't trying to pick a fight with me.

I sighed. "Look, Hermione, I get it. You have problems letting me back in your life. Fine! I honestly don't care what your problem is- RON, SHUT UP! This is my house, remember? Now, you came here for answers. I told you all I know. Have enough decency to thank me and leave. I don't need another lecture about what a lying, manipulative little Death Eater I was. In fact, I get tired of you all whispering about it behind my back." I finished, glaring at the Trio.

"Ginny," Harry moaned tiredly.

"No, let's get everything out in the open, once and for all." I said loudly, looking at Harry. "I've apologized. You've got what you want. If you're going to be confrontational, then leave." I said, pointing to the fireplace.

Hermione glared at me but sat down, folding her arms across her chest and holding her nose high in the air. Ron kept looking between us like he was watching a tennis match. Luna seemed bored, like she'd never noticed any tension in the room whatsoever. And Harry, as usual, looked uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, they spent an hour in the flat, talking about something other than Death Eaters. Things were fine between Harry, Luna and I. Yet, things between Ron, Hermione and I would require _a lot _of work.

* * *

><p>(February 2004)<p>

"Here, give this to the kid." George said, tossing me a new Joke Shop product of his.

I threw it back at him. "I'm not giving that to Aiden. Merlin knows what you've done to it."

Fred smirked, standing up beside George. "Don't be like that, Ginny. Besides, we like the kid. We wouldn't do anything to hurt him." He grinned slyly.

I pursed my lips. "No. Where's Fleur?" I asked impatiently. "She was supposed to be here by now."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Fleur and Victoire appeared in the doorway of another room inside the shop - the room that held a fireplace for others to Floo into. I stood, seeing Victoire run into my arms.

"Aunt Ninny!" She yelled, smiling widely at me.

I grinned. "Hi, chéri. You have dust on your nose." I said, watching the girl giggle at me.

"You look funny, Aunt Ninny." Victoire said, mentioning the glamour charm I was now wearing.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, setting her gently on her two feet. "Well, it's only for now." I said, winking at the child, who grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, it took some time to get her ready." Fleur explained airily. "Before we start shopping, we'll have to swing by Gringotts first."

I nodded and waved bye to the twins. Together, Victoire, Fleur and I headed down Main Street of Diagon Alley. It was hilarious to watch Victoire; the child wanted everything in sight. Thank Merlin we weren't far from Gringotts now. And then I heard it.

_Screams_.

My eyes widened, and my head whipped around. _Masked Death Eaters_. I drew my wand and looked to Fleur; she looked stunned and afraid.

"GO! APPARATE AWAY!" I yelled.

"I can't! Not with Victoire and I'm pregnant." She yelled over the explosions that were nearing closer to us.

"Run!" I said, picking up Victoire and placing her in Fleur's arms. "Go to Gringotts and Floo out of Diagon Alley." I said hurriedly, watching Victoire's tear-streaked face.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie. Be good for Mummy." I said comfortingly, hearing the girl scream as an explosion blew up a shop ten feet away from us.

I pointed my wand and focused with every fiber of my being, firing stunners every which way I could. I saw Fleur begin to run.

"FLEUR!" I yelled in horror. _She was running the wrong way, or was she?_

I ran to her side, still firing stunners. I didn't waste time seeing whether I'd stunned any of the robed men; instead, I grabbed Fleur's arm and pulled her into an alley behind one of the many shops. Victoire screamed and her cries frightened me more than anything at this moment.

Oh God, they were coming and there were too many of them. _How was this even possible? _Fleur's eyes widened as she drew her wand and Victoire continued to scream.

"_Protego horribilis._" I said shakily, seeing a shield expand between the robed Death Eaters and I.

I stood in front of Fleur and Victoire, whose tear-stained face and blue eyes made me stronger than ever. They would not hurt my niece; they would not hurt my family.

"The shield won't hold, Fleur!" I yelled, still facing the robed men. "You'll have to apparate!" I screamed desperately, feeling another curse deliver a powerful blow to my shield.

"The baby!" She cried and I trembled, shaking my head.

And then, at that moment, one of the Death Eaters stepped forward and somehow I _knew_ what he was going to do. I didn't think; I flung myself in front of the Cruciatus meant for Fleur and little Victoire. Even throughout the hot, stabbing pains that seared throughout my body, I was still able to hear my niece's earth-shattering screams. And I knew, no matter what they did to me, I would be strong for her. Thank Merlin my shield held. I could still feel the robed men trying to bring it down as I stood, shielding Fleur and Victoire from their Cruciatus curses. When the pain dulled, I looked behind me at Fleur.

"GO! NOW!" I yelled.

Afterward, I immediately had to bite my lower lip to stop Victoire from hearing me scream again. It was another Cruciatus and, this time, I knew the shield wouldn't hold.

"GO!" I yelled, pushing myself away from Fleur and collapsing onto the ground.

Immediately, she disapparated. She couldn't take me, not without the risk of splinching herself or little Victoire. I could hear the robed Death Eaters jeering and that alone gave me the strength to cast another shield. Yet, I knew it wouldn't last for long and I was growing weak. And then, at that moment, Victoire's tear-stained face appeared in my mind. I don't think I'd ever seen her as clear as I was seeing her now. I could hear the masked men laughing, and I felt rage and _power_.

I pointed my wand at the cement floor in the alley, blasting the whole street in front of me apart. _Now, I could hear them scream_ and I felt a vindictive pleasure that only made me think one thought and one thought alone: _More. _The rubble from the explosion landed everywhere, giving me enough time to stumble forward and beyond the deep crater I'd left in the alley. I didn't look down into it; I knew I'd see some of the robed men bodies there. I stumbled my way back onto Main Street, erecting another shield that would stop everything - with the exception of an Unforgivable. If only I could make it to Gringotts.

And the moment that thought rose to the surface of my mind, I was blasted forward (from behind) into a brick wall at the front of a shop. I'd barely missed flying through the window. I lay on my back, staring up at a smoke filled sky. _This was it._

"_Avada Kedav_- "

"_Stupefy,"_ I heard someone yell. _Remus._

I pushed myself off the ground, staggering to my feet as I leaned up against the brick wall of the shop I'd just been blasted into. All around me, I watched Aurors appear. And Remus stood in front of me, with a stunned Death Eater at his feet. I laughed hysterically, seeing Lupin frown. He was clearly puzzled by my strange reaction. He didn't know who I was, and I could tell he thought I was mad. I raised my wand and cast another shield, protecting both Remus and I. The Aurors were closer to Gringotts than we were. They were near us, but they weren't _close enough_ and Death Eaters were beginning to close in on Remus and I. I staggered forward, feeling Lupin steady me with his arm around my waist.

"It's me, Remus - Ginny." I said, seeing his eyes widen in shock. He held me tighter to stop me from falling.

He couldn't say anything while trying to drag me backward to safety. He was trying to near the Aurors, who were beginning to rush forward to duel. My head snapped in front of me, seeing the robed Death Eaters running to meet the Aurors and _they were running directly toward Remus and me_. I pointed my wand in front of Remus and I, blasting Main Street to pieces. The ground shook like an earthquake as debris went flying everywhere, stopping the Aurors and the Death Eaters from advancing forward. The robed Death Eaters took the worst of the explosion; it had, after all, been meant to stop them. _And it had worked._

Remus forced us backward. We were now directly in front of the Aurors, who looked at me in horror. I decided not to focus on them. The Death Eaters were nearing, and I didn't want the Aurors meshed in with them. I turned my head as I leaned up against Lupin, facing the horde of Aurors behind us. I could see Ron and Harry making their way forward. They stopped directly behind us.

"There's too many of them! We need for them to fall back." Ron yelled at Remus and Harry, firing curses at the nearing Death Eaters who were firing curses of their own.

"Get ready." I said weakly to Ron, seeing him frown confusedly at me.

"Get ready for what?" He asked, staring at me like I was insane.

I ignored him, stumbling forward away from Remus, who moved forward with me.

"Ginny-." He yelled, pushing me out of the way of a stray curse.

"Tell the others to put up Anti-Apparition Jinxes. NOW!" I yelled, pushing him behind me toward Harry and Ron.

I pointed my wand at the brick shops near us, causing another deadly explosion to destroy the last bit of street in front of me and the Aurors. I saw many Death Eaters blasted backward through the air, but still too many remained. I focused, for once, feeling my magic build within me. There was no doubt in my mind, I _could_ do this or I'd die trying.

"_Ignis Elementi_."

Fire emitted from my wand and formed a barrier between the remaining Death Eaters and I, stopping them from advancing forward. I focused more, willing the fire to climb higher above the shops. _Please, let them have put up the Anti-Apparition Jinxes already. Please. _

"HURRY UP!" I yelled, knowing I couldn't make the fire last much longer.

After thirty seconds, the fire calmed until it was no more. The air was thick with smoke and the Aurors were advancing, overtaking the Death Eaters who could not escape.

"Ginny." Remus breathed from beside me, staring at me concernedly.

I swayed on the spot, but I could feel Remus's arm around my waist, stopping me from hitting the cement below. And no matter how hard I tried to fight the darkness that threatened to cloud my vision, I still saw darkness. And then I saw no more.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, seeing an incredible white light that hurt my eyes. I groaned, choosing to close my eyes again.<p>

"Ginny! She's awake!" I heard someone (Audrey?) yell.

I opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to that horrid light. I was able to focus, seeing Audrey, Percy, Bill and Fleur standing beside me. I looked around, seeing Mum and Dad rush into the room. I sat up in the bed and slowly shook my head.

"Ginny, are you okay, dear?" Mum asked, her wide honey eyes fixed worriedly on me. "I'll call the Healer."

"No, Mum, I'm fine." I said quickly. "Percy, get my things. I'm leaving, now." I said, slinging my legs over the side of the bed.

My mother's gaze became stern and she easily forced my back onto the mattress again.

"You are doing no such thing. Ridiculous, talking about leaving. And in your condition." She admonished, her gaze daring me to open my mouth to argue.

"Mum, you don't understand. If I've missed work- "

"That does NOT matter right _now_," Mum yelled, giving me a hard, blazing look.

"Don't worry, Ginny." Percy began, trying to ease the tension. "I was able to contact Aiden and he said he'd tell your boss that you're hospitalized. Everything's fine. How are you feeling?" He asked concernedly.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm fine. And why are you all looking at me like that?" They looked at me like I was insane. Bill spoke.

"Ginny," He said breathlessly. "The Healers said you were hit with over two Unforgivables. Don't you feel…tired?"

I laughed, scaring them all. I sighed, not really wanting them to react like that. "Bill, I've been hit with much worse, trust me. Look, I'm okay. Seriously, I can go home."

Mum glared at me, daring me to move one inch at all. I shrunk away from her, thinking that perhaps it would be wise to stay still until Mum calmed.

"The Healers won't let you leave." Audrey said softly. "They want to keep you for tests."

I sighed, staring at the wall rather than the others. I didn't need them all looking at me like I was a freak. And then, I remembered.

"Victoire." I yelled, looking wide-eyed at Fleur. "The baby?"

"She's fine, thanks to you." Fleur said gratefully, giving me a forced smile. "And the baby's fine too."

I sighed in relief and nodded, ignoring the way both Bill and Fleur looked at me. Why couldn't they all just leave me alone?

"Ginny, dear, you should rest. We'll leave and let you- "

"Mum, I don't need to rest anymore, seriously. I've rested for how many days now? How long have I been here?"

"Nearly two days." Dad replied, his gaze fixed on me in deep thought.

"That's more than enough. Mum, please, make the healers- "

"No," She said firmly, silencing me with a look. "Rest."

And with that said, she forced everyone out of the room. I had nothing else to do in a huge room all by myself.

So, I did the only thing I could- I went to sleep, yet again.

(**A day Later**)

"Please tell me I can go now." I groaned, looking up at Percy, who'd come to visit me during his lunch hour.

He smiled. "I honestly think they'll release you today." He said knowingly, sounding pompous.

I sighed. "Thank goodness. I don't like it. Too many visitors…too many people looking at me like I'm some bloody freak of nature or something."

Percy sat down on my bed and gave me a disapproving look, reminding me of Mum. "Well, get ready because Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna will be visiting too."

"Uh, when-."

"Ginny, you're awake." I heard Harry say from the door. He entered, holding hands with Luna. Ron, Hermione and Remus came in behind them.

I looked at Percy and glared. Percy smiled, or was he smirking? "It's not my fault this happened, Ginny. Anyway, you should play nicely." He said amusedly, and I wanted to slap him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a frown. Before I could respond, Luna answered.

"She doesn't want us here." Luna said bluntly, smiling serenely at me. I glared at her.

"It's not that." I sighed.

"Then, what is it?" Ron asked, scowling at me.

"She wants to leave." Hermione and Remus answered. I was getting very irritated now.

"Can everyone stop answering things for me?" I grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, sitting down in a chair near my bed.

"Fine." I spat. Ron's eyebrows raised and he looked at Percy, who shook his head. "Where's is my wand?" I asked aloud.

"Molly has it." Hermione answered, a small smile on her face. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"If she thinks that can stop me from blowing up this hospital-". I mumbled.

"Ginny, calm down. The healers are going to release you in an hour or two. They've finished with their tests and you'll know everything. Then, you can go." Remus said good-naturedly, inclining his head at me.

I sighed and leaned back against the bed. "How many of them were you able to arrest?" I asked distractedly, looking at Harry without really seeing him.

"There looked to be seventy; we caught forty." He said uneasily. "You did good." He finished humorlessly.

I shook my head and frowned. "They weren't Death Eaters." I said evenly.

Harry frowned. Remus stood and came closer to my bed, and Ron looked at me with confusion.

"Ginny, you _saw_ them." Remus began. "They were Death Eaters. What else could they have been?"

"Look, they don't fight like Death Eaters." I said irately. "Death Eaters would've instantly went for the kill, rather than firing Cruciatus Curses at Fleur and Victoire. Whoever they are, they aren't _really_ Death Eaters. They're impersonators."

"Kingsley wants to talk to you, Ginny." Ron said slowly, looking at Remus rather than me.

"Figures." I said sarcastically. Lupin's gaze fell on me and I sighed.

"Look, I just want out of here." I said quietly, staring at my hands rather than at Remus. "I'll talk to Shacklebolt. Tell me, is that the reason why I have a room all to myself, because the Minister wants to pay the former Death Eater a visit." I finished acerbically.

Ron groaned. "Ginny, give it a rest." He snapped.

"Not until you answer." I said, glaring at Ron.

"Your picture was in the Daily Prophet." Ron said slowly. "You were wearing the glamour - dark-haired girl, blue eyes. Well, it seems that people recognize that girl. They…want to meet you _again_."

"And that's why I've been kept here for so long and against my will." I drawled. "Who came forward? I never tortured anyone using that glamour - I think."

"Ginny," Harry said cautiously, looking at Ron. I grinned.

"Only a joke, Harry." I said lightly, winking at Luna. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to use the same glamour again. You'd think I'd've learned by now."

"Mother will be here soon. I suggest you take the time to get ready." Percy said briskly, standing. He ushered the others out of the room and left me alone by myself.

(**An hour later**)

I was dressed, getting ready to leave St. Mungos. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ron were the only ones here with me now. I wouldn't be going home until tomorrow, and I wouldn't be returning to work until the day afterward.

"Ms. Weasley, before you leave, we came to discuss your test results." The Healer said.

I frowned and looked up at her. "Okay. Is something wrong?"

The Healer looked around at the others awkwardly. "They're alright. Tell me."

The Healer nodded and cleared her throat. "Ms. Weasley, the tests indicate that you've endured an excessive amount of severe trauma to your…body in the past. Is that correct?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I guess." I said stupidly, not understanding where she was going with this.

The Healer nodded. "By severe trauma, I mean the Cruciatus Curse, among a string of many others."

I gulped, remembering my spying days and the early mornings I'd return to Hogwarts, bleeding and bruised. "Yes, and?"

She looked at me pityingly and I sighed, getting frustrated with all of this.

"Perhaps, if you'd received treatment earlier, we could've helped- "

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Mum asked impatiently, rounding on the Healer.

"The trauma she endured over the years will make it nearly impossible for her to conceive." The Healer finished very business-like, staring sadly at me.

The room quieted and I hated the way they looked at me.

"Is that it?" I asked nonchalantly, seeing the Healer's eyes widen in surprise.

"You do not want to attempt any of the available treatments." She said slowly. "There are things that can be done that _may _help- " She began, but I raised my hand.

"No. Thank you for everything you've done." I said dismissively.

"Ginny," Mum cried. "You have to try- "

I looked to the Healer. "That'll be all, thank you." I said, watching her leave the room.

I then turned around and faced my mom. "Mum, I'm fine. This is okay. Now, where are my clothes?"

"It is NOT okay." She yelled, staring wide-eyed at me. I flinched. "You don't w-want children?" She asked, as if the thought itself was inconceivable.

"Mum, if it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then it's not meant to be." I said gently, holding her hand.

"The least you could do is try." Fleur said forcefully, standing beside Mum.

"Actually, I don't want to try." I said lightly, standing up to leave.

"Gin, what do you mean you don't want to try?" Ron asked, staring at me like I was mad.

"Can we just go?" I snapped, getting annoyed with this topic.

"No, we can talk about this here. Ron, shut the door." Mum yelled, staring at me with wide eyes. When the door shut, I sat back down on the bed and looked at my mother.

"Ginny, if this can be helped, then why won't you- "

"I told you already; it's not what I want." I said slowly, trying to get her to see. "I have everything I want: A life, a family and a career. That's good enough for me. In fact, it's more than I deserve. Now, I'm leaving. You all can stay, if you like."

I stood and placed a different glamour on my face. Then, I left the room, not wanting to hear anything else about my inability to have children.

* * *

><p>(The BurrowNighttime)

"Can't sleep?" Dad asked, pulling out a chair at the table next to me. I nodded.

"Yea, I just can't seem to stop thinking." I mumbled, drinking a warm glass of milk, rather than looking at him. "I'm surprised you're talking to me."

Dad sighed. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. I just didn't know what to say beyond an apology, perhaps." He said quietly, staring at me.

I smiled a small smile at him. "You should never apologize to me- "

"She was right." Dad said, stopping me. "Tristan, I think, was right."

I shook my head. "Dad, you and Mum are the best parents anyone could have. You loved me-"

"Yeah, we love you. We always have." Dad said genuinely, his eyes fixed on mine. "But we didn't always show it the way we should've." He said softly, his voice filled with regret.

"Dad, that's not true-."

"Yes, it is." He said sharply. "We loved you but we let our distrust, our prejudices, overshadow that love. We looked at you and saw our daughter, but we'd see a Slytherin and we just couldn't understand. We couldn't see beyond that sometimes. I tried, I really did- "

"Dad, I lied to you and Mum- "

"And we knew." He said slowly. "On some level, we _knew_ something was wrong but we never knew _how_ wrong things were." He finished, his voice more burdened than anything.

"Of course you would've never known. I lied to everyone." I said imploringly. "I never meant to hurt you and Mum like this; in fact, I never meant for you all to find out period. I was wrong; I lied. But I don't regret it because, in a way, I was able to _help_ keep this family safe."

"But at the expense of having a family of your own one day." He finished quietly. "Fleur told us how you protected her and Victoire. She said you didn't think-."

"Of course I didn't think. I never do, not really." I said gently, offering him a small smile. "And I don't want thank-yous for that. Victoire should've never had to see that. I wish I could've thought of a better way to get them out of there sooner-."

"Ginny, you can't change the subject." Dad said firmly, giving me a knowing look. "You say you don't regret what you became, but look at what its cost you: A family of your own one day.

I shook my head. "That's _not_ certain. Besides, Bill and the others will have more children than I can spoil." I said, smiling at Dad.

"Ginny, this isn't a joke." He said, his voice loud. He breathed, trying to calm himself down again. "Who tortured you? I want to know everything."

"I don't remember everything." I lied.

"And I suppose that's the real reason why you never sleep at night. Don't lie to me, Ginny. I want to know. I'm strong enough to bear it. Tell me!" The kitchen stayed silent for the longest.

I shook my head. "I caused more fear and terror than anything." I said quietly. "I never tried to hurt anyone other than the Death Eaters, but I brought pain to people. I made mothers cry; I watched as fathers shielded their children and failed. I even killed Doris Crockford. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because that's what you love. There's nothing admirable in anything I did; in fact, all of it was selfishness."

There was silence before Dad spoke again. "Who tortured you?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember. Good night, Dad." I said gently, standing up to leave.

"Ginny," Dad said softly; it was his tone that made me stiffen and look back at him.

"You're my daughter." Dad said strongly. "I'll always love you, no matter what you do."

I nodded and walked up the stairs, afterward closing the door to my room. When I laid down in bed, I stared up at the ceiling feeling restless. I don't know how long it took me to notice that a delicate teardrop had flowed down the length of my cheek. I touched it and smiled, realizing that the tear was a happy tear, not one from desperation, anger or bitterness. I had finally experienced one tear of joy, and I had finally experienced true warmth in my childhood home.

It had been years - twelve years since I felt like this. But now, I finally felt like I was truly _home, once and for all_.

* * *

><p>(Mid February 2004)<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Tristan asked worriedly, smiling at me.

I smiled. "I'm great. Hey - after I leave the lab Friday - do you want to go and get a bite to eat? Just you and me. We haven't really talked in a while."

"Yea, it's a date." Tristan said comically, smiling widely at me beside Sam.

"Rude!" Sam groaned playfully, winking at Tristan.

"Guys," Aiden said quietly, looking at us all. We looked up, seeing his blank face.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously, never seeing him like this.

"I got in!" He said softly. Then, he held up a letter. "I got into NYU."

My face broke out into a smile and I immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. Aiden's face was wide in a grin and he lifted me bridle style.

"Put me down!" I yelled. "Hey, do you think you can handle New York?" I asked, still smiling at him.

Aiden smirked. "Can New York handle me, is the question?" He said arrogantly.

"What's going on in here?" Percy asked, appearing in the fireplace. I smiled.

"Aiden got into the college he wanted." I said happily, beaming at the teen with pride.

"So, I assume you won't be coming home this weekend." Percy drawled pompously. I nodded.

Percy's attention turned to Aiden. "Congratulations and the best of luck, Aiden." He said, disappearing from the fireplace.

I smiled at the teen. "Well, it seems we have a party to plan. Now, have you called Alexa?"

Aiden beamed. "She was the first person to know." He said dismissively.

We spent the rest of that Thursday evening planning the details of our weekend party.

* * *

><p>(Late February 2004)<p>

"Aunt Ninny, play with me." Victoire whined, pulling on my hand.

I smiled down at the girl. "Let me first finish talking with your Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Remus. Then, I'll spend the rest of the evening playing with you and Teddy."

I saw Victoire nod excitedly and run off to play with Ted. I sighed and looked up at Fleur.

"You're not showing one bit." I said thoughtfully, biting my lower lip. "Audrey isn't either." I shrugged.

Fleur smiled a sad smile at me. "Ginny, I think you should at least try-."

"Fleur, don't." I said tiredly, silencing her. She nodded and looked at Bill.

"Ginny, when are you going to talk to Kingsley?" Bill asked, frowning. "You can't keep putting him off."

I nodded. "I'm not trying to, honestly. I owe him a Life Debt. It's just so much has happened. Can I meet with him Sunday?" I asked, looking at Remus now.

"That probably would work better for Kingsley." He said slowly. I nodded.

"There haven't been anymore…raids, have there?" I asked.

"No, not yet anyway." Lupin said gratefully; he looked so exhausted. "We're hoping the whole Diagon Alley incident sent a message to the others."

I nodded. "Maybe." Remus frowned.

"You think they'll attack again." He said quietly. I looked at Bill, Fleur and finally back at Lupin.

I nodded slowly. "Yea." I said simply. "Just be careful. Don't leave the home by yourself, that includes you too Bill. Make sure you're not being followed, because Fidelius Charms can only go so far. Maybe all of this will settle down, but be safe." I said seriously, looking pointedly at Fleur, who paled.

"Ginny-." Bill began.

"I'm going to go play with my niece now." I said over him, standing up to leave the table.

I wanted no part in _their_ world and that included _their _wars. I'd done enough. I'd do no more.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22: When Old Allies Return

Chapter 22 (When Old Allies Return)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Wizarding World, not me. I'm just borrowing her characters, and I'm still broke.

(**March 2004**)

"Minister." I said softly, seeing Shacklebolt for the first time in months.

"Weasley, take a seat. Soon, some others will be joining us." He said straightforwardly, staring at me thoughtfully. I nodded and sat down in his office, looking around at the spacious room. I honestly thought I'd never set another foot in the Ministry, ever.

"Minister." Harry said respectfully, entering the office with Ron and Remus. I frowned upon seeing Bill and four other men. One out of the three I didn't recognize, although he looked familiar. I looked at Shacklebolt and frowned, but I remained silent. When Dad entered Kingsley's study, I felt my stomach knot almost painfully.

"What is this about?" I snapped hoarsely. My throat felt incredibly dry upon seeing all of them in the office like this.

"Don't you recognize these men, Ginny?" Remus asked knowingly, his gaze studious.

My eyes landed on each of them and I shook my head. "No." I lied.

"Well, they recognized you." Ron said agitatedly.

"What is this?" I hissed, glaring at him. "If this is a scheme to charge with me something else-."

"No," The man standing beside Remus said, stepping toward my chair. "I just wanted to thank the girl who saved my life." He said slowly, smiling a small smile at me.

My gaze found his and watched him almost calculatingly. Then, I relaxed, sensing no threat from him or the others. I nodded slowly. "You're Ted Tonks. Nymphadora's father." I said softly, feeling sadness at the thought of his daughter.

He nodded gloomily at me. "Yes." He said quickly. Quiet enveloped the office until my eyes landed on the men behind him.

"Dedalus Diggle - I remember you and your wife. You're Creswell - I never thought I'd see you again." I said wryly, seeing the man beam at me. "And who are you?" I asked, looking at the man beside Cresswell with a frown.

"Dawlish. I remember dueling you many times." He said quietly, his gaze distrusting but very interested in me.

"Yes and there were many times when I wanted to kill you." I drawled, seeing Ron groan something at me. I shrugged. "Well, it's not easy trying to duel someone who's hell-bent on killing you, especially when you're not trying to _hurt_ them. It was difficult, fighting Aurors, while trying to protect as many of them as I could." I finished, my voice almost reminiscent.

Dawlish looked away from me, staring at Shacklebolt. My Dad had a strange gleam in his eye that I couldn't quite make out, and Diggle and Creswell looked at me as if they didn't know whether to laugh or frown. Tonks and Remus looked amused, and Ron looked impressed. As usual, I could never really read Harry.

"Look," I said firmly. "I don't need gratitude. I didn't help for that. Now, I thought you wanted to talk to me about the Death Eaters or whoever." I said brusquely, looking at Shacklebolt expectantly.

He looked stunned but cleared his throat and began speaking. "Yes, we need to know they're organizing strategies and which families probably are involved. I…also wanted to ask…well, would you consider a career as an Auror, even if it's temporary?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Ginny," Ron began, but I silenced him with a glare.

"I owe you my life, so I will help you, Minister." I drawled silkily. "But I won't get involved in this…whatever it is."

"Ginny, how can you say that?" Ron groaned. "We need your help."

I turned and fixed him with a severe look. "I've been fighting every since the age of fourteen-."

"Harry and I fought from the age of eleven." Ron argued.

"My style of fighting is very different from yours?" I laughed crisply.

"What do you mean, your style is different?" Ron asked, frowning at me.

"I don't duel Death Eaters; I _kill_ them." I said bluntly, feeling the tension in the room heighten. "As an Auror, I suggest you take up that philosophy too - that is, if you want to live long enough to have children." Ron was about to say something, when Shacklebolt spoke.

"I won't lie, Weasley, I could really use your help." He said earnestly, meeting my gaze fully.

"And you'll have it, but not like that. I only fight to protect my family, that's it."

Kingsley nodded. "We'll open the investigation to you." He said, looking at Remus. "You won't mind filling out weekly briefs, would you?"

"Not at all. Can I go now?" I asked impatiently, feeling like I was spying for Dumbledore all over again. Shacklebolt looked at me thoughtfully and nodded. I placed a glamour charm on my face and left his office. Beside me, Dad and Creswell walked slowly.

"Are you an Auror?" I asked Creswell, seeing him shake his head.

"No but I work closely with them. Perhaps, I'll be working closely with you too. Well, I have work to finish. I'll see around Ms. Weasley -Arthur." The man said, waving bye to us and walking away. Remus and the others walked up beside me and Dad.

"Ginny, would you think about it?" Ron asked almost pleadingly, stepping in front of me. I grabbed his arm and hooked it with mine. He was still my older, more annoying brother. He seemed startled by my quick change in mood. I grinned.

"No, Ron, I won't." I said firmly. I saw his expression slacken. I frowned, removing a small necklace from my throat.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked quickly, frowning at me with Dad, Harry and Remus beside him. I drew my wand and pointed it at the necklace. "_Portus._"

"Ginny, you can't-." Harry began. I glared at him.

"Do I look I care about breaking the law." I snapped, watching him look startled and then quiet.

"It seems your magic is stronger." Remus said thoughtfully, seeing me nod.

"Today it is." I said irately, looking up at Ron now. "Put on the necklace and never take it off." I said gently, handing it to Ron, who frowned.

"What?" I asked playfully, seeing Ron narrow his eyes at me. I chuckled but explained. "I've placed a powerful charm on it that'll recognize whenever you're in the most danger. It'll take you to the Burrow. I mean it, Ron. Never take it off. Harry, I'll make you one when we get back to the Burrow and don't argue." Harry closed his mouth and looked at Remus and Dad, who looked stunned.

"I'll see you all at home." I said lightly, seeing Lupin frown.

"Ginny, we're not out of the Ministry. You can't apparate yet." He said chidingly, looking at me like I was mad. I smirked, somewhat in the mood for showing off.

"No, the wards in this spot aren't quite as strong. You should probably fix that." I said amusedly, smiling warmly at him. "I'll see you all at home."

And with that said and done, I disapparated to the Burrow and helped Mum prepare her Sunday dinner.

* * *

><p>(Late March 2004)<p>

Since Alexa was now on a very early Spring Break, she returned to Wellington. Alexa, Aiden and I now shared a condo and living with them again was fabulous. We'd stay up late and talk well into the early morning, listening to music loudly and watching television.

"So when do I meet your family?" She asked impatiently, an excited glint in her eye.

"They visit often." I said, smiling at her. "Sometimes, it's like they live here."

She grinned. "I hope your brothers are cute." She said mischievously.

"Most of them are married." I said disapprovingly, pursing my lips much like my Mum. "Besides, whatever happened to you and Adam?"

Alexa shrugged. "He ditched me for a New Yorker. It's funny how people change when they get away from home." She said nonchalantly, which surprised me.

"I never liked him anyway." Aiden mumbled to himself. Alexa and I laughed.

"You're so much like Ron sometimes." I said fondly, shaking my head. "You're her brother. Chances are, you'll never like anyone she dates."

Aiden nodded. "True. She should join a nunnery and-."

"Shut up, idiot." Alexa snapped, glaring at him.

"Ginny, you're home." Fred said, clearly taken aback. He sounded disappointed. Immediately, my eyes snapped onto Aiden.

"What were you planning?" I asked sharply, glaring at Aiden and Fred, who looked playfully innocent. Alexa shook her head, staring at her brother.

"Nothing." Aiden said dismissively. "Hey, Forge. Long time, no see."

My eyes narrowed on the teen. He should've been a Slytherin; he could almost lie better than me. "I know you're both up to something." I said, scowling at Fred. "Why else would you be up at six in the morning to Floo me?"

"I was going to leave a message for you…from Ron." Fred insisted, obviously lying. "The Trio and Remus want to talk to you this weekend. Okay, bye, now." He said, winking at Aiden and Alexa before leaving the fireplace.

"Is he married?" Alexa asked interestedly, beaming widely at me.

"Yes, he's recently married." I said impatiently. "And he's awful. Never take anything him or his twin offers you. I'm serious, Alexa, unless you want to be puking your guts out or something."

"Okay," She said, nodding amusedly. "Stay away from the brothers."

"And, Aiden, don't let them get you in any trouble. I'm serious. I don't want to come home and see my flat blown up." I said seriously, glaring at him. Both Aiden and Alexa grinned evilly. I knew I'd regret the day they both met the twins. I shook my head and, together, we all continued to enjoy the afternoon.

* * *

><p>(Early April 2004)<p>

"So only two more attacks since Diagon Alley. Well, that's not too bad." I yawned, looking at Remus, Harry and Ron.

Remus nodded and grimaced. "It seems they got the message you sent them."

I frowned. "I wasn't sending any messages, Remus. I was desperate. If they were going to kill me, I was going to take as many of them with me." I said tiredly, drinking the tea Luna had set before me. I gagged and stifled the urge to spit. I looked up, seeing Ron and Harry laugh.

"That was _not_ funny." I spat icily. "What was that?"

Harry grinned and answered shakily: "That's a special brew of Xeno's. It's supposed to make you smarter. I never drink it." He laughed.

I glared. "I should've known." I grumbled, seeing Ron nod slowly.

"You really should've." He said smartly, beaming at me. I looked at Remus, seeing him smile fondly at Harry, Ron and I.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can't establish a pattern because there are so few attacks. But that's good; it means their leadership is weak."

Lupin nodded and looked away from a laughing Ron and Harry. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Now, you're going to laugh at me too. Great!" I said, fighting a smile of my own.

"I can't help it." He said amusedly, looking at Ron and Harry before standing. "I'll give this to Kingsley. He should be satisfied with everything." He finished, his voice serious now.

I nodded and stood, walking over to the fireplace. "I have to get home. I feel like Fred and George may be helping Aiden and Alexa demolish the flat." I said irately, grabbing the Floo Powder.

"Harry, I think we should paint the nursery yellow." Luna said excitedly, running into the room, as if she just realized something of the utmost importance. I frowned, feeling the Floo powder slipping from my hand. I let it fall back into the pot near the fireplace.

"A nursery?" I asked, confused. Then, my eyes widened. "You're pregnant too."

The room silenced and all of a sudden became uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and looked at Luna.

"You could've told me." I said gently, smiling widely at her. "You don't need to hide a pregnancy from me." I said honestly, walking over to her and hugging her.

Luna beamed widely at me and responded: "I wanted to tell you. It was Harry and Ron who thought I shouldn't." She said serenely. Luna was always honest, no matter how uncomfortable her honesty made others. I nodded and mock glared Ron, Harry and Remus.

"Guys, stop trying to protect me." I said warmly, looking particularly at Ron.

"Ginny, we wanted to tell you. Mum just thought-." Ron began.

I nodded. "I knew it. She just can't fathom a woman not wanting children or a husband for that matter."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, staring at me like I was mad. I frowned. _What did I say?_ "You don't want to marry!" He shouted, staring at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "And here I was thinking you'd be happy to hear that." I drawled, hugging Luna one last time before walking to the fireplace to leave.

Ron stood and grabbed my wrist. "What's wrong with you? Everyone marries. Everyone!"

I laughed. "Charlie hasn't." I said smartly, smiling up at him. "It's my life Ron. I'll see you later." And, before he could grab me again, I moved quick and practically threw myself into the fireplace and went home.

**(Later that Month)**

"I like this flat." Tristan said excitedly, showing me a vacant residence in Queens. "Sam thinks it's a nice, clean neighborhood."

I nodded. "You should hurry up and get it before someone else does."

Tristan smiled. "I think Sam's already got it for me." She said lovingly. "He showed it to me. The inside is so lovely. You have to visit us or, better yet, move to the states with us."

I shook my head slowly. "I'll visit as often as I can, I promise."

Tristan frowned. "Ginny, sit down. I want to talk to you about something." She said firmly, patting the seat next to her on the sofa. I sighed and sat down, staring at her expectantly.

"Sam and I were talking." She said slowly. "And we think… perhaps you should move back home."

I sighed. "Tristan, I love it here. Besides, I won't be alone much. Eugene and Mary-."

"Both agree with me." Tristan said stiffly, cutting me off. "There are labs in England, and very good ones too. I know you're afraid because you think we ground you and that the magic corrupts or something."

"I never said that." I said slowly, frowning at her.

"You didn't have to." She said quietly. "I've seen how you sometimes don't like to touch that stick of yours. I've even seen how you look at it sometimes. Ginny, it's who you are. You can't run from your magic sweetie. As a matter of fact, that incident a month ago proved that we're making you…well, weaker."

I scoffed. "Tristan, no! What are you talking about?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're strong, but your magic could be stronger. I've heard Aiden talk. He told me what your brother said."

I frowned. "Which one?" I groaned.

"The eldest and the youngest, Ron, I think." She said cautiously and I almost snarled. She touched my hand to calm me. "Don't. They care about you and I'm starting to think they have a point. You're stronger when you're more…magical, I guess. I never see you practice anymore and that scares me because you're always in and out of their world. If you can't be sure about your magic-."

"Fine, I'll practice more." I snapped, seeing Tristan scowl at me. "Tristan, going back would mean a lot. I don't even show my face there in public-."

"And why shouldn't you?" She asked, frowning at me.

"Tristan, you know-."

"That's right, I know everything you've told me." She said strongly, nodding at me. "You should never feel ashamed. Ever."

I looked down, biting my lower lip. "Look at it this way: England is much closer to New York than New Zealand. The time difference wouldn't be such a pain and you'd be able to see us more often than not." Tristan finished, her voice very soft and song-like.

"You're too used to getting what you want." I said, playfully annoyed.

Tristan smirked. "Of course. So…when are you moving back?" She asked, smiling knowingly at me.

I shook my head and sighed. "I'll start looking for jobs and a flat soon." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Tristan hugged me tightly and pulled away, cupping my chin gently. "You'll see, Ginny. Things will work out fine. And don't worry about losing yourself. You'll always have us." She whispered, smoothing out my hair as it flowed down my back.

"I can't believe I'm really moving back there." I said, slightly frowning. She smiled and nodded. Then, she bit her lower lip and stood to leave.

"Just be safe." She said warningly, leaving me to myself.

Tristan and Ron were right. I didn't like to admit that but it was true. My magic _had_ weakened, although it was still stronger than most. I was vulnerable and I'd easily tire after doing rather mediocre magic. I didn't like to think about it, but I understood why Tristan and Ron were concerned. I didn't tell anyone how badly the incident in Diagon Alley had affected me. I felt incredibly drained. Sometimes, I felt as if there was no more magic in me. To be honest, I got lucky in Diagon Alley. If I were facing real Death Eaters, I would've been dead. I was no Gryffindor. As a Slytherin, choosing the easy path came very natural to me. Staying in New Zealand rather than going home was incredibly easy…too easy, as a matter of fact. But I'd have to be a Gryffindor - at least, for a while.

"Mum," I asked carefully, looking up at her in the kitchen. "What do you think about me…moving back in the Burrow?"

Mum turned on her heel and fixed me with an excited look. "Of course you can move back. What brought this on?"

I smiled. "Well, it's only until I can find a flat in London and a job. But, yeah, I want to come home."

She laughed and hugged me. "_Thank goodness_. I couldn't handle the time difference. You're going to need help moving. I'll talk to Bill, Ron and Percy. Oh, this is great." She said happily, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled and mumbled. "Yeah, great." I mumbled, watching her hurry out of the kitchen to the fireplace in the sitting-room. She said she was Flooing the others to tell them that "her baby" was finally coming home. But I was too scared of what being back would mean for me.

* * *

><p>(Late April 2004)<p>

"You have too much stuff." Harry panted, setting a box in the twin's old room. I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry." I said apologetically, looking at the heavy box. "Ron, don't slam that down. There are some very valuable things in there idiot."

Ron glared at me. "You try picking that box up-."

"Have you both forgotten a little thing called magic?" I said sarcastically, leaving the room and rolling my eyes. I was now walking down the stairs. "Percy, you can put that one on my bed. Thanks." I said quickly, watching him carry the box upstairs to my room. I walked down the stairs and fixed myself some home-made coffee. Upon looking up, I saw Ron and Harry enter the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

I smirked. "And you two call yourselves Aurors." I said amusedly, shaking my head.

"You move your own stuff the next time." Ron groaned and I laughed, smiling at him but nodding.

"Well, if it wasn't for you telling Aiden that my somehow being in New Zealand was weakening me, then this move would've never happened." I said smoothly, smirking at him.

"Guys, come on. Can you not argue today?" Harry asked tiredly, rubbing his temple. I sighed and reached across the table, grabbing a muggle newspaper.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, staring at the paper's headline.

"Looking for a flat." I said distantly, seeing an advertisement that interested me.

"So, when are you seeing Alexa and Aiden again?" Harry asked interestedly, changing the subject. "Luna really wants to meet them." He explained awkwardly.

I smiled. "Alexa finishes university in May, so I should see her and Aiden then. And when she goes back to school, I won't be able to see her until November." I said sadly, frowning at that fact.

Ron smiled. "Audrey should be expecting around that time - September, I think." He said, grinning at Harry. "Percy's nervous; I hope he cries."

I glared at Ron. "Give it a rest, Ron. Leave him alone." I chided, seeing him shrug innocently at me.

Harry chuckled dryly. "Come on, Ron, before Hermione kills us both. See you later, Gin." Harry said, standing up to leave. I told them bye, watching them Floo away. Then, I focused on finding a flat in London. I didn't look forward to my search, but it was something I'd have to do and soon.

* * *

><p>(May 2004)<p>

"This is lovely, Ginny." Hermione said, impressed. She was looking around my new flat with a very pregnant Luna. With Luna's help, my relationship with Hermione was slowly improving. We still argued _a lot_, but the resentment wasn't as openly blatant as it once was before. We could even spend hours at a time around one another, although things between us weren't the way they used to be. But Luna wanted us both to try: She knew how badly I wanted things to work out with my family, and Hermione was simply tired of arguing with me.

I smiled at her. "It's perfect. And it has a balcony." I yelled, too thrilled for my own good. "I can see the Thames from here."

"She didn't go to London often as a child." Luna explained frankly, seeing Hermione frown at me and my excitement.

I mock glared Luna. "Would you stop that - the whole blunt honesty thing?"

Luna smiled serenely and simply said, "No."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Well, now all I have to worry about is having a house warming party." I said excitedly.

"Yes, you're going to have a difficult time inviting _all_ the family." Hermione said, staring around the apartment in admiration.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm not having a party for the family, although maybe I should." I said thoughtfully.

Hermione was about to speak when Luna interrupted her. "She means that it's for the neighbors. Ginny likes meeting strangers." She said bluntly, rubbing her very pregnant stomach distractedly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I like to know who I'm sharing a building with." I said smartly. "It's how I sense who's a threat and who's not." I said seriously.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "So it's a spy thing?" She asked smoothly.

I smiled and winked at her. "Exactly."

(**A Week Later**)

"You found a job that fast." Harry said speculatively, frowning at me.

I nodded. "Excellent references and a nice little Confundus Charm was all I needed." I said lightly, seeing Hermione look scandalized.

"Ginny, how could you?" She asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Slytherin, remember? Besides, I can do the job and he would've hired me anyway. It was in the bag before I even walked through the door." I said smoothly, seeing her glare at me. It was frightening how much she looked like Mum when she did that.

Ron shook his head. "What did you expect, Hermione? I would've done it too." He admitted, nodding at me.

I smirked. "Are you all staying to meet the muggles?" I asked amusedly, knowing they wouldn't. Hermione shook her head, along with Ron, who acted somewhat oddly around strangers, especially muggles.

"That's Ginny's way of telling us to leave." Luna said placidly, standing up to go.

I smiled tightly at her. "Thanks, Luna."

She smiled at me and nodded, "Your welcome. Let's go, Harry." She said, tottering over to the door. Her stomach was getting bigger now. It was funny, seeing tiny Luna with a huge boulder for a stomach.

"Bye, Ginny." Hermione said gently, leaving the flat with Ron, who smiled at us both. Everyone was glad to see things between Hermione and I improving. I honestly didn't think we'd be as close as we once were, but at least she could genuinely smile and joke with me now.

(**Later that Evening**)

"I've always wondered about this flat in particular. I would've bought it but the floors simply weren't adequate enough." A very pompous sounding man named Roger said.

I nodded and forced a smile. "That's nice. Excuse me." I said rigidly, walking away from the prat.

_When would this awful party end?_ I thought, filling the drink of a lady guest near the back of the sitting room. She smiled and I smiled back, walking away to serve some of the other guests. I walked to the kitchen, hearing the rather loud music blasting from the other room. _Someone had turned up the stereo, yet again._ I sighed, leaving the kitchen and walking into the crowded drawing room. _How would I make them leave?_ I wondered, biting my lower lip. I looked around, seeing my non-threatening _neighbors_ making themselves too comfortable here. I groaned while scrutinizing everyone in the flat. None appeared to be dangerous; in fact, all seemed highly respectable, making this party utterly useless. I heard someone yell a loud welcome. I looked up, seeing someone I thought I'd never see again in my entire life.

_Theodore Nott._

He didn't see me yet, but I saw him. And he looked so _different_ but in a good way. He was always tall and incredibly dark-haired, but he was no longer tall and thin. He was tall and lean, with a rather toned physique. He'd always kept his hair combed neatly, but what stunned me was the fact that he didn't wear wizard robes. He dressed like a muggle, although his clothes screamed insane wealth and respectability.

_This couldn't be an accident, or could it?_

He seemed to be familiar with the muggles. They liked him; in fact, they clamored toward him - especially the women. He was now talking to a lovely blonde woman, who was my next door neighbor. She pointed at me and his eyes fixed on me, wide in wonder. At that moment, all the air seemed to leave my body. He was seeing _me_, without a glamour. I thought I wouldn't need to wear a glamour around muggles. How could I have been so wrong? I gulped, seeing Nott stare expressionlessly at me. Then, he walked over slowly, weaving his way through the crowd toward me.

"Ginevra." He breathed, his gaze roaming my face.

I looked around before fixing my gaze on him. "Theodore." I said disbelievingly, seeing a smile of wonder spread across his face. There was quiet between us as we just stared at one another in a very crowded room.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" We asked at the same time.

I frowned. "Me? What about you, Mr. I'm pureblood and I hate filthy muggles." I said sarcastically.

Nott's dark eyes narrowed at me. "I'm a half-blood, remember? What, Ginevra, you don't believe people can change?" He drawled silkily, fighting a smirk.

I shook my head slowly. "Not you, Theo." I said quietly. Nott's right eyebrow rose and he laughed. His laughter was full of dark humor as he stared unrelentingly at me.

"_You_ should speak." He sneered, stepping closer to me and whispering in my ear. "You may have Potter, your brother and Granger, along with over half the Wizarding World fooled, but I _know_ better. I _know_ you." He said pointedly, a condescending smile on his face.

I scowled up at him. "No, you don't." I spat. "You never knew me."

Theodore smirked. "You haven't been doing much Occluding lately, have you Ginevra? I see you don't believe the lie that just fell from your lips." He drawled, stepping closer to me. I looked up at him, almost paralyzed with fear and foreboding.

"But don't worry. I won't bother you while you live the lie you so desperately cling to." He said snidely, walking away to speak with another female who'd waved him over.

I stood there, shaking my head, as if trying to clear it of all thoughts. _I know you._ Those three words kept playing over and over in my head. _This was why I didn't want to return_; something like this always happened, despite how well I planned out…everything. How in the world was this even possible? What was he doing here? I ran my hands through my hair, deciding to walk into the kitchen. I leaned up against the kitchen countertop, biting my lower lip. It took me a couple of minutes to wrap my mind around this new turn of events but I finally came up with a solution: I would ignore Theodore Nott. After all, the girl he'd once knew had died years ago.

I was no longer her. She was gone now - for good.

(**A Week Later**)

"We never see you." Mum complained, looking around the flat with a disapproving look.

I yawned and sat down next to her. "Late nights at the lab, Mum. It's a new job and it's going to take a while before things can slow down. I'm sorry."

"But we'll be seeing you for Sunday dinner." She insisted, not asking what she already knew.

I nodded. "Yeah, I actually look forward to it." I said honestly, seeing her smile warmly at me.

"When is um…Alexa, right…arriving?" She asked, awkwardly, surveying me closely.

I stifled another yawn before answering, "She'll be here in three days. I'll have to go pick her up from the airport then." I said tiredly, seeing Mum nod slowly.

She stroked my hair and changed the subject, much to both of our relief. "Well, how was the party?" She asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Do you like your neighbors?"

I nodded slowly. "They seem nice, not threatening at all. There's just one in particular that's rather a thorn in my side, but he's not worth talking about."

Mum frowned. "Should we be worried, Ginny?" She asked warily.

I shook my head. "No, he's kept his distance. Besides, everyone has neighbors they can't stand. Now, when are we going shopping?" I asked too quickly, knowing that I hadn't fully convinced her about this neighbor of mine.

"We can go to Madam Malkins next weekend." She sighed, indulging me. "And don't worry; it's safe. Your father and Remus will be tagging along, so we'll be more than fine."

I fought another yawn, losing terribly. "Go to sleep, dear. You don't look well. You haven't been eating much. It seems I'll have to start making dinner for you too. I don't understand it. You all should just move back home, if I'm going to have to cook for you all everyday." She said fondly, shaking her head.

"You'd like that." I said softly, smiling tiredly up at her.

She shook her head. "Sleep." She ordered, walking over to the fireplace, Flooing away afterward. And a welcoming nothingness consumed me, until I thought no more.

(**A Day Later**)

"What do you want?" I groaned, seeing Nott leaning against the frame of my door with an arrogant look on his face.

"Just wondering if you wanted to catch up." He said flippantly, walking past me and into my flat. I closed the door and faced him, sending him a glare.

"Yes, Theodore. By all means, please come inside." I said, falsely enthusiastic. Nott sank onto my sofa, surveying the flat with an impressed look on his face.

"Always knew you'd do well for yourself." He drawled, his dark chocolate eyes fixed on me. "Come, Ginevra. Must I invite you to sit down too?" He asked, humouredly. I glared at him, walking over to the sofa in front of Theodore. I dropped onto it, staring thoughtfully at him.

"You don't expect for me to believe that you just found this complex and began living here. Why here and not your Manor?" I said suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

Theodore's right eyebrow rose and he smirked at me. "Your manners have always been less than refined. I see that hasn't changed." He said smoothly. "Nice seeing you too, Ginevra. It's been six years. Life for me has been splendid. And you?"

I scowled at Theodore, but he only seemed on the brink of laughter. I sighed and regained my composure. "Don't try and be normal, Nott. It's not exactly your style. Now answer the question." I said emotionlessly.

Theodore leaned forward, his eyes fixed on mine. When he lifted a finger to touch my face, I turned my head. I heard him chuckle beside me and I turned, seeing that he was amused by my anger and my discomfort. After I met his gaze fully, he forced a polite smile and began speaking.

"For the last four years, my family has expanded the business into…new territory." He drawled, a small smirk on his face.

"Meaning that, in order for you all to get richer, you've cast in your lot with the muggles. Unbelievable." I sighed.

"It was my mother's idea. She's a rather brilliant entrepreneur." He said smoothly, but I could sense the pride in his voice. "I am what the muggles would call a CEO in all corporations owned by my family, which I'm proud to say are very extensive."

I rolled my eyes. Nott was incredibly egotistical. "Careful, you're sounding like Malfoy."

"And you, Ginevra? What do you do?" He asked condescendingly, his gaze making it clear that I was beneath him.

I laughed dryly, smiling a small smile at him. "Well, I work in a bio-tech laboratory." I answered vaguely.

Nott seemed interested and leaned closer to me. "You work with muggles." He said bluntly.

I nodded. "Yes, very brilliant muggles who are nice and highly respectable." I said defensively, making it clear that I wouldn't tolerate his stupid prejudices.

Nott, however, surprised me. He nodded slowly and seemed almost impressed.

"Which laboratory, if you don't mind me asking." He said too nonchalantly for my care.

"That's for me to know." I snapped, trying to Occlude my mind. Nott smirked.

"Good, Ginevra, but not good enough." He said smoothly, smirking wider when he heard me swear.

"I think we've caught up enough, don't you?" I spat, standing up. Theodore grabbed my wrist but, before he could do anything else, the fireplace in my flat came to life. Remus, Harry and Ron stepped out.

"WHAT'S THAT DEATH EATER DOING HERE?" Ron yelled, his face red with anger. I groaned and shook my head, all the while looking at the carpet in my flat. Why did Ron always have awful timing?

"Ginny?" Harry asked carefully, frowning at Nott, who smirked arrogantly at them all.

I looked up and sighed. "He lives in a flat down the hall, and he came to visit."

"WHY?" Ron snapped, rounding on me.

I glared up at him. "Have you lost your mind? Step back." I spat, watching Ron move slightly away from me. He glared, but I could tell he was unnerved by my tone. I'd never really spoken to him or any of them like that. Not in years anyway.

"He's here to catch up." I said exasperatedly, glaring at Nott who didn't seemed bothered by Ron or the others. "And he was just leaving."

Theodore's smirk widened. "I was actually enjoying the show, Ginevra."

I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. "Theodore, leave before I make you." I hissed coldly, not having the patience to deal with him and them now. Nott stood next to me, looking down into my eyes with obvious amusement.

"All you have to do is ask." He drawled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am _not_ amused. Go!" I said, pointing to the door. Nott threw me and everyone else one last smirk before swaggering out of the flat. I glared at the prat, shaking my head slowly.

"Why are you associating with Death Eaters again, Ginny?" Remus asked slowly, his gaze scrutinizing and almost disappointed.

I plopped down onto the sofa. "Look, I didn't know the idiot lived in the building before I moved here. But he does and I refuse to be scared away by the likes of Theodore Nott." I spat, glaring at Lupin. "Why can't I have a normal life that's quiet and…quiet?" I repeated lamely.

Harry sank onto the sofa next to me and studied me. I faced him, meeting his emerald orbs squarely.

"Harry, I'm not reverting or anything." I said bluntly. "Look, Theodore and I knew one another before I ever became a spy. He's not my friend, but he's certainly not my enemy - I think. But he doesn't matter, so can we talk about something else?"

Remus and Ron looked like they wanted continue talking about Nott, but Harry cut them both off. "Are you sure he won't harm you?" He asked resignedly, and I sighed.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I don't think that's what he wants."

"What _does_ he want?" Ron grumbled, glaring at me.

"You're giving him exactly what he wants, Ron. Stop acting like we're back at Hogwarts. We're adults now. Grow up!" I snapped, scowling at him. "I don't care what Nott wants. He was easy to outmaneuver in the past, and it'll be easy to anticipate if he ever decides to do something in the future. So, no, I'm not worried about him. Now can we quit talking about that git." I said irately, hearing a momentary silence.

"There was another attack." Remus said tiredly, finally taking a seat. "It wasn't rampant, but it scared the public. Their numbers, however, aren't intimidating."

I nodded and swallowed loudly. "You're worried." Harry said bluntly.

I smiled and looked down. "You're making Luna proud, Harry." I joked, seeing him smile. "There's one thing that does bother me about Nott's presence here." I finished, seeing the others frown.

"He can Occlude; I can't. I wouldn't be able to withstand an attack from him and I know Theodore. That'll come in time." I said quietly.

"You should probably move back in the Burrow." Remus said, nodding his head at the idea.

"No. He doesn't scare me." I said strongly.

Lupin shook his head. "Swallow your pride, Ginny, and go home."

"This _is_ my home and I won't be chased away by the likes of him." I spat, seeing Remus open his mouth to argue.

"Guys, don't-." Harry began.

"I agree with Remus." Ron said firmly, interrupting Harry, who scowled at him.

"Well, I don't care who you bloody agree with." I hissed.

"Ginny, it's the sensible thing to do." Remus said impatiently.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted.

"I said, STOP!" Harry yelled, glaring at us all. "Ginny, we're going to place wards around your flat. You will be staying at the Burrow for a while; it's only temporary. Do not argue! Now, what would it take for you to…I don't know…relearn Occlumency?"

I bit back a snide comment before answering. "I don't know. But, while you all put up the defenses, I guess I can work on strengthening my magic. I'll have to call Alexa and tell her to visit in June." I said reluctantly, scowling at Remus and Ron.

"Hermione could help you with your magic. I bet she'd know how to fix this." Ron said certainly, trusting in his wife. I rolled my eyes and looked away, staring down at my nails to keep me from saying something I'd later regret. Ron would soon learn that he couldn't boss me around; I mean, who did he think he was? Infuriating jerk.

"You think your magic will be okay by then?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

I sighed and answered: "Perhaps. Now, tell me more about the Death Eaters." I said hastily, choosing to discuss a problem I felt like I could better solve than the riddle of my magic - and admittedly Theodore Nott.

* * *

><p>(Late May 2004)<p>

"Ginny, dear, _what_ are you doing?" Mum asked, looking down at me with a frown. I was outside by the little pond, sitting on the ground with my legs crossed and my eyes closed. My wand lay forgotten on the ground beside me.

"Nothing, Mum. Thanks for the dinner." I said tiredly.

"Ginny, it's nighttime. Stop this nonsense and come inside, now." She said forcefully. I nodded and opened my eyes. Mum's hands rested on her hips as she waited impatiently to walk me back up to the Burrow. We entered the house and saw Dad at the table. I smiled at him, seeing him smile back.

"She was just out there sitting on the ground like a madwoman." Mum said to Dad, talking about me like I wasn't even there. "Eyes closed and all. Ridiculous. I thought you were supposed to be _practicing_ your magic, not doing foolishness." She lectured.

"Mum, I was practicing." I said impatiently.

"Not without a wand, you weren't." She snapped and I sighed, not wanting to argue.

After eating a bite (literally), I stood. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to be late for work tomorrow. Goodnight Mum, Dad." I said, leaving the kitchen hurriedly.

I liked living with my parents but, more often than not, Mum felt like she knew what was better for me than I did. I understood that all parents were like that, in their own way. Yet, I was getting annoyed. I needed her and Dad to trust that I knew exactly what I was doing and, despite whatever they think, that I could truly take care of myself. The tension in the Burrow between us was already awkward enough, although my relationship with both my parents had substantially improved. Before going to sleep tonight, I smiled to myself, glad that I was getting along well with all my family.

I was outside again, trying to find my magic. There were times when I could feel it and then there were times when I felt nothing. It scared me, but I felt like I was progressing, even if my progress was very little. I now at least could find my magic and stabilize it for a couple of minutes.

Hermione was doing research but there wasn't much she could do to help. She had her own life and she wanted to start a family of her own now. I couldn't fault her for valuing that above all else because it's what she deserves. A very pregnant Luna, who would be delivering her firstborn son (James) soon, spoke of an insane blockage. _But, it seemed that Luna was right, as usual._

There was a powerful blockage on my magical reserves and it took a lot to free it. I'd have to figure out how. If I wasn't careful about it, I could become a squib forever. Meanwhile, I had to endure taunts from the twins about being a squib. Mum always silenced them with a glare but I was still the brunt of all their jokes. I think Percy liked this fact because they were no longer so focused on him.

Deep down, however, I was afraid. Despite everything, I really wanted my magic. Losing it would be like losing me all over again.

"It's been over a week, Ginny." Harry said, sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow. "Why won't you return to the flat?" He asked, frowning.

"You're done with all the wards?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I still think a Fidelius-." Remus began. I shook my head.

"No." I answered simply. "I'll go back when my magic is stronger. It's just taking longer than I thought." I said honestly.

Ron frowned. "You're still having…issues then." He said quietly, trying to be sensitive.

I nodded, looking down at the table. "Don't worry, Ginny. It'll come in time." Remus encouraged, smiling tightly at me.

I stood. "Harry, you need to be home with Luna-."

"Hermione's with her." He said quickly. I shook my head.

"Go home. You too, Ron - Remus, kiss Teddy for me." I said hastily, leaving the kitchen quickly and heading up the stairs of the Burrow to my room.

I got into bed and closed my eyes, instantly seeing the face of a very handsome, tall, dark-haired man with dark captivating eyes. I dreaded Theodore Nott and, yet, I dreamed of him almost every night. I never meant to think about him; it just happened. To be honest, his presence in my life more than unnerved me. It was the thought of him that kept me here at the Burrow. He was from my past, and so he _did_ know me in a way that the others didn't. That somewhat scared me, but what scared me even more was how _attracted_ I was to him; that I could no longer lie to myself over. I wanted him, without understanding why. I mean, I had never wanted him like this in the past. Why was this happening now all of a sudden? I swore and cursed my luck, turning out the light so I could go to sleep and dream, yet again, about Theodore.

* * *

><p>(Early June 2004)<p>

"Ginny?" Dad asked concernedly from behind me. "Ginny?" He repeated.

"I'll come inside in a minute, Dad." I said distractedly, focusing on channeling.

I could finally feel my magic. "Ginny, what are you?" He asked shakily.

"Magic." I whispered. And, at that moment, the barrier that had blocked my magic for six years and one month finally fell. I laughed, feeling my magic finally flow through me in a _consistent_ wave that _I_ controlled.

I didn't need a wand so much now. I continued channeling my magic to the surface. I could feel it and so I willed it into almost anything I could imagine. I leaned forward and stuck my hand into the water, willing it higher until it rose in the air around me. I bent the element around me and allowed it to circle me. I focused more, feeling my magic grow stronger. The wind around me quickened and with one final burst of magic, I was able to conjure flame. It all circled me now, rising to whatever heights I willed it to be.

"GINNY!" I heard someone yell. I brought the elements to a calm, opening my eyes to see Dad and some of the others. They all looked afraid.

"Ginny?" Ron (I think) said shakily. I sighed, allowing my magic to slowly stabilize. I saw the elements seep back into the earth and the fire turned to smoke. I stood and fixed my parents, the Trio, Bill, Percy and Luna with a forced smile.

"Well, I got my magic back." I said overly chipper, beaming at them.

"W-What was that?" Mum stuttered, her mouth wide open with shock. I almost wanted to laugh.

"I feel up for a bite to eat." I said hastily, trying to walk past everyone. Dad, however, stopped me; he planted himself in front of me, refusing to let me pass.

"What was that, Ginny?" Bill asked, his eyes stunned. "You did that without a wand."

"Well, at least I'm not a squib." I said amusedly.

"We can see that." Harry said stonily. "What was it?"

"Was that Dark Magic, Ginny?" Dad asked, his blue eyes looking at me with incredible disappointment.

"How could you-?" I began furiously, regaining my composure afterward. "No, it was not Dark Magic. Excuse me." I said stiffly, trying to force my way past him. Seriously, Dark Magic! Clearly, he didn't fully trust me and I was the only one to blame for that. But how could he even think I was using Dark Magic? And I certainly wouldn't use it anywhere near them.

"How can we be sure?" Dad asked thoughtfully, looking at Bill and Harry, who shook their heads as if to say I don't know.

"She's an elemental." Hermione said slowly, coming to my defense. "She's a natural elemental."

"Not a natural one, Hermione." I said quickly, seeing the others frown in confusion.

"You could be - in time." She said knowingly.

"Hermione, can you just stop? I don't want to talk about it. Now that we've all established that it's not Dark Magic, can we just forget about it? I don't want to talk about-."

"How long have you been able to do that?" Percy asked interestedly. He chose now not to sound pompous. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to talk about this with any of you." I snapped, glaring at them all. "You all want to know what an elemental is. You all want to know what they can do. Fine! Go to a library and look it up. There's the know-it-all right there; she'll gladly tell you anything you want to know, but don't think I'm going to stay here and listen. I'm hungry and I'm leaving." I said firmly, annoyed that they wouldn't just leave this alone. And Dad's reaction, coupled with Harry's and Bill's, still angered me. They should've known I wouldn't do Dark Magic. Some part of them had to know that.

"Don't you talk about Hermione like that." Ron snapped, glaring at me. "She was only trying to help you."

"Maybe - maybe not. Either way, I don't care." I spat, scowling at him and the others. "It's my magic - mine. It's not a danger to anyone and before you interrupt me Mrs. Know-it-All, it is no danger to others, only myself. And that's only if I push beyond my limits - I'm not that stupid, Hermione. I don't need you telling others something you have no right to tell, so be quiet and but-out. When I want to talk, I'll talk. Until then, be patient and sit pretty." I snapped, seeing Hermione look offended.

Yet, I didn't care how hurt she was. I pushed past Dad and walked toward the Burrow. I never wanted them to see that. I didn't need them thinking I was some weird freak of nature. But the _way_ Dad, Ron, Harry and Bill looked at me, like they were disappointed. They looked at me like I had just confirmed that I was evil incarnate or something. _I knew they were trying and so was I_. But I had to soon leave the Burrow. I couldn't take being around all of them for much longer; even if that meant facing Theodore Nott again.

* * *

><p>(Mid June 2004)<p>

I returned to the flat after spending two weeks and a half at the Burrow. I couldn't take their stares. Dad and Bill watched me too closely for my tastes, despite the fact that they knew I wasn't using Dark Magic. They would need more time to trust me, but I was willing to work even harder to gain what I had caused them to lose in me so long ago. Thankfully, Remus, Harry and Ron hadn't come around to do any briefs for Shacklebolt. I, however, wasn't surprised by this fact because the attacks weren't frequent enough.

I was now on the walk home from work, which was incredibly stupid because it was raining. Yet, it took me no time to arrive outside of my flat. After fumbling with the keys, I pushed open the door and gently tried to push it closed; yet an outside force stopped me from closing the door.

"Go away." I said rigidly.

"I usually don't have that effect on people. Yet, I honestly love it coming from you." Theodore said smoothly, entering the flat without an invitation. He closed the door behind him and walked up to me. His proximity unnerved me but I wouldn't let him know that. I could Occlude better now, and he'd never know anything much.

"I see you've been Occluding." Nott drawled, stepping away from me and leaning up against the back of my sofa. He folded his arms across his broad chest, with the hint of a smirk on his face. He looked handsome and he knew it. I had to work hard not to stare at his body; instead, I kept my eyes trained on his face.

"And you've become a better Legilimens." I said snidely, walking away from him and hanging up my wet coat and parasol. I was cold and hungry. I ignored Theodore and walked to the fireplace, starting a fire.

"Are you really going to pretend I'm not here?" He asked amusedly.

"Maybe you'll take the hint and leave."

"I doubt that." He said silkily, watching me as I stood and entered the kitchen. I now stood by the oven, placing a frozen dinner inside it. I heard the door to the kitchen swing open. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Theodore.

"You know, maybe you _have_ changed." Nott said thoughtfully, making me look up at him wide-eyed. "I mean, the Ginevra I knew would've never run away from anyone - including me; it's rather disappointing actually."

I turned and faced him, scowling. "You don't know anything, Nott. Why are you even here? Revenge, is that it?"

"Something like that." He said almost distractedly, and then he fixed me with a pointed gaze.

"For what?"

"For _everything_, especially the humiliation and the deceit." He snarled, nearing closer to me, as if he were the predator and I the prey.

"The deceit I understand. You'll have to explain the rest." I said nonchalantly. He stood closer to me now and I couldn't help but take a step back from him. This made him smirk as he came closer, backing me up into the kitchen counter-top.

"As you say, I've become a better Legilimens and I remember every memory you took. Not to mention the lies, the _Memory Charms_ and the elf." He spat.

"All of which you never cared about." I said bluntly, seeing his eyes narrow at me. "Your stupidity is to blame for the loss of your memories, not me. You should've had the good sense to protect your mind-."

Nott laughed coldly, which instantly silenced me. His dark eyes fixed onto my face and I couldn't help but somewhat draw away from him. His face was too close to mine and it was becoming too hard to focus on the conversation at hand, rather than grabbing him and kissing him. I looked away and took in air slowly, feeling the overwhelming heat in my body come to a calm. I faced Nott again, seeing that he didn't look to be having the same difficulty as I. Of course, he would keep his cool now. Damn him.

"Your problem is that you think you're so clever…so smart. But I'm going to make you regret every lie and every memory you took. I don't like being used-."

"Like you never used me or my body," I spat back, seeing his dark eyes harden.

"When I'm through with you, you'll know what it's like to be used, Ginevra." He hissed.

I looked up at him and smirked. "You're challenging me."

A cold smirk that reminded me of Lucius Malfoy spread across his face. "You wish you were a challenge, but I will crush you like I've crushed all others who've crossed me."

"Well, I guess I better be scared then." I said playfully, no longer able to resist the urge to finally touch him - at least, this once.

I used my index finger to trace the length of his face, stopping at his lips. I saw his eyes flash with something akin to lust and I smirked. _So he wanted me too_. And then, his eyes hardened again, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. His eyes flashed and almost instantly, his large hand covered my wrist, clenching it tightly, yet never shoving it away.

"Ginny," Ron yelled from the other room. I closed my eyes and groaned, turning my head to the kitchen door. I glanced at Theodore, seeing an amused smirk spread across his face.

I shook my head, seeing the kitchen door swing open. "WHY'S THAT PRAT HERE? GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I looked up at Theodore, seeing that he had no intention from stepping away from me yet. He enjoyed making Ron angry and standing this close in front of me would certainly make Ron lose it every time.

"You better ready yourself, Ginevra. I will have my revenge." Nott hissed, glaring down icily at me.

I smirked up at him, forgetting that my brother was in the kitchen with us. "We'll see then, won't we?" I whispered playfully, smoothing back his dark brown locks from his face.

At my touch, Theodore slightly leaned forward. And I laughed, seeing him blink and almost instantly regain his composure. He glared at me and stepped away, storming past Ron and Harry out of the kitchen. I bit my lower lip, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ron asked, rounding on me. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

I smirked at Ron. "_That_ was none of your business. What is it, Ron?"

Ron spluttered. Harry answered, looking at me almost cautiously. "There's been another attack." He said severely, observing me closely.

I sighed and walked into the sitting-room, listening to Harry and Ron explain the details of the Death Eater's most recent raid. I would spend no more time thinking of Theodore Nott.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23: Too Many Changes

Chapter 23 (Too Many Changes)

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

(**Late June 2004**)

"Ginny, we want to talk to you." Harry said severely, sitting down on the sofa in my flat next to Luna. Hermione continued to stand, looking down at me with that '_I should've known you'd never change look_.' I was tempted to roll my eyes. _What had I done now?_

Ron stood beside Hermione, glaring at me much the same way. I shrugged and sighed, leaning back in my chair and waiting. I looked at a very pregnant Luna and smiled tiredly at her. She nodded at me; it was her way of telling me to remain calm.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked impatiently, seeing him look to Ron.

"Remus and Dad are on their way-."

"On their way for what, exactly?" I snapped. "What is this?"

Ron shook his head. "You'll see when they get-."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because - at that moment - Remus, my Dad and Bill entered the flat. I frowned and my eyes snapped onto Harry.

"Has there been an attack?" I asked quietly, my voice worried. "Was anyone hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "No." My frown deepened.

I watched as Dad, Bill and Lupin took a seat not far from Harry and Luna. For the longest, there was silence. Then, I decided to end it.

"What is this about?" I asked irately, staring at them all expectantly.

"It's about Nott and his presence in this flat three days ago." Ron said, trying to keep his voice controlled. I closed my eyes and shook my head, reigning in my temper.

"And here I was thinking that something was actually wrong." I mumbled.

"Why was he here, Ginny?" Dad asked carefully, his voice low and almost disappointed.

I shook my head, looking at a vase in the flat rather than at them. "Are you serious? Are you all being serious right now or is this a joke or-?"

"This isn't a game, Ginny." Bill said loudly, his voice low but explanatory. "Since Harry and Ron are Aurors, they had to report Nott's visit to Kingsley-."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHY?"

"Two former Death Eaters together, and all of these attacks." Ron grumbled. "We have to report things when we see your kind…gather."

"My kind." I said softly. I stared at him disbelievingly. "I'M YOUR FUCKING SISTER."

My voice made them all flinch. I leaned back in my chair and couldn't help but mutter "un-fucking believable."

"Ginny, don't." Dad said warningly, shaking his head. A dry laugh escaped me as I stared at him.

"Just get to the point." I snapped. "I just got off work and I don't feel like hearing this, so say what you've got to say and get out."

"Why was he here, Ginny?" Remus asked softly.

"Harry, why don't you answer that. What did we look like in that kitchen, hmm? Did we look like we were plotting anything-?"

"Ginny, this isn't a joke." Bill said patiently. "Kingsley is thinking about having your home searched…the way they do all former Death Eaters convicted-."

"I don't understand why a visit to my home is any of your business. We weren't plotting-."

"You're going to have to get more specific if you want to stop Kingsley." Remus said bluntly, looking at me.

There was a long silence before I finally spoke. "Fine. I wasn't very nice to Nott when we were in school. He used me and I used him. Somehow, he figured everything out. Yesterday, he came over to tell me this and that he wanted revenge for everything I'd done to him. There - now get out." I spat, glowering at them all.

"That's not what that looked like in the kitchen." Ron said slowly, frowning.

"And what did it look like, Ron? Answer, since you know everything."

"N-nothing." He said awkwardly, blushing. I smirked.

"Exactly." I said snidely, looking at Dad now. "Yes, he was a Death Eater. And, yes, so was I. But what happened between us in this flat three days ago had nothing to do with that sort of past. In fact, it was far from it and you can tell Shacklebolt I said that."

"Will he be over…often?" Dad asked quietly.

"That's your way of asking me if I'm dating Theodore Nott. Well, the answer is no. And I don't know if he'll come over again. But, knowing him, he probably will. But this is my house, and if I want to invite Voldemort over, he can be here." I shouted, glaring at them all.

"Ginny, shut up!" Ron yelled and beside him, Hermione shook her head in that know-it-all way.

"YOU shut up." I raged, drawing my wand on Ron. Harry stood beside me, grabbing my wrist. Hermione stood in front of Ron, and that made me laugh coldly at her.

"STOP!" Dad yelled, glaring at Ron and I both. We now had our wands pointed in one another's faces.

"GET OUT!" I shouted, jerking out of Harry's hold. "GET OUT and DON'T come back!"

I then walked into my room (making sure to bump hard into Hermione) and slammed the door. I threw myself on the canopy bed, hoping to fall asleep. Yet, I didn't sleep that night. I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Early July 2004<strong>)

"Hey, sis. Nice flat." Aiden said from the door, entering my home at last. A wide grin spread across my face. Aiden left the door open and walked over to me, lifting me up off the floor. I looked at Alexa and saw her grinning as well.

"Ginny, do you know that man at the door?" Tristan asked frightfully, frowning as she stared at the entrance to the flat. I looked past Aiden's shoulder, seeing _Nott_ staring at Aiden and I with a frown that bordered furious. I easily left Aiden's embrace and walked to the door, slamming it in Nott's face.

"Aiden, what have I told you about closing doors?" I said wryly. Aiden frowned, along with Tristan, Sam and Alexa.

"Who was that, Ginny?" Sam asked slowly, concern etched across his face.

"An old classmate of mine. Don't worry about him." I said dismissively, sitting down next to Alexa on the sofa.

"He's hot in that dark, bad way." She said appreciatively, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay away from him." I said seriously, seeing her light look turn worried.

"I thought you said he was nothing to worry about." Aiden said forcefully, glaring at the door. "Is he weird or psycho? Because, if he is, you've got to move."

I laughed, looking at Aiden and Sam. "He's okay. Now, you've all got to tell me about life in New York." I said lightly, smiling at them all.

And the conversation for the afternoon continued well into the night. I'd already made dinner for them (okay, I bought dinner for them). It was now nighttime and the evening was winding down. Aiden and Alexa were experiencing a bit of jet-lag, so they'd already went to sleep, along with Sam. Tristan and I were in the kitchen, doing dishes.

"Ginny, who was that man at the door?" Tristan asked carefully, staring at me as I dried a plate.

"Since you can tell when I'm lying, I'll be honest." I said resignedly, seeing Tristan smile warmly at me. "He's an old classmate of mine but he's more than that. I don't know how to explain it." I sighed, plopping down into a chair in the kitchen. Tristan walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat next to me. She waited for me to continue.

"You see, we had a strange thing between us when I was younger." I said slowly, seeing Tristan purse her lips.

"Go on." She said knowingly. I sighed.

"We'd _do_ _things _- together. And I'd use _it_ to my advantage, which ended up somewhat using him. But he used me too. I mean, he's not innocent in all this. He's far from it actually."

Tristan shook her head. "I bet you were one of the most intriguing teenagers ever." She said quietly, more to herself than to me. "So… you two are just living in the same building now? That's odd, don't you think."

I smiled and nodded. "Trust me, I know. And that's not the worst part. He's bought the lab where I work at. He did it because he has this scheme to make me pay for all the humiliation I brought him-."

"WHAT?" Tristan yelled and then calmed. "What do you mean he's bought the lab? How is that even possible?" She asked with her mouth wide-open.

"Did I mention that he's rich?" I said bitterly. "Well, he is and he now holds a majority of the stock that's invested in the lab. He's pouring a lot of money into our research and…he's become my boss, Tristan. I haven't told my family. They act stupid whenever he's mentioned."

"Why?" She asked confusedly, frowning at me.

"He was a Death Eater." I said quietly, seeing her features change. She no longer looked light; she was very serious now. "Is he dangerous, Ginny?" She asked slowly.

I shook my head and said, "No."

"How can you be sure about that? It's like Alexa said: He looks dark and bad, in that dashing way." She admitted grudgingly, rolling her eyes at my smile. "Stop that! All I want to know is whether he means you any harm, sweetie?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Not serious harm, anyway. He just wants to drive me mad." I said irately.

Tristan stood and shook her head. "Well, that's all men, dear. Goodnight."

I waved, watching her leave the kitchen. I finished tidying up and cut out all the lights, going to bed.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Early July 2004<strong>)

"Why haven't you been into work, Ginevra?" Nott asked stiffly, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the flat into the hallway. I glared up at him, fighting the urge to run my hand through his dark brown locks.

"I'm using my sick days, Nott. And what's it to you?" I glowered, moving to go back inside the flat.

Theodore's well-toned arm blocked me from entering the flat and I leaned up against the wall, determined to ignore the git just to annoy him.

"Your absence is losing me money." He said coldly, glaring at me.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you bought the bloody lab." I hissed. Theodore inched closer to me and my entire back hit the solid wall. Then, he used both of his arms to lean in closer, scowling down darkly at me.

"No, I'll give you something to think about. How about losing your job?" He sneered, smirking at me.

"As if you'd fire the best little worker you have. You think you're losing money now. Go on, do it! Your pockets aren't that deep." I drawled, giving him a knowing smirk of my own.

"You're fired." He said simply, smiling vindictively at me. I swore to myself and pushed him away.

"Fine." I said nonchalantly, turning to enter the flat again; but I felt his hands grip both of my shoulders, forcing my back up against the wall - yet again.

"What is wrong with you?" He spat, looking me in the eyes. Instantly, I began Occluding, feeling his intrusion into my mind. Theodore's dark brown eyes flashed with irritation as he stared at my face and frowned.

"I told you I'm not the same girl you knew back then. I've changed." I said firmly, trying hard to look him in the eyes rather than staring at his mouth which was so close to mine.

"Yes, you've changed into a weakling." He drawled amusedly, trying to provoke me.

"No, I've changed for the better. You want me to play along with your silly little scheme but I won't; it's not worth it." I said, trying to push him away, but he only came closer. And his scent was divine. He smelled like expensive cologne, with a blend of vanilla and spices.

"What if I make it worth it?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that precious muggle you seem overly fond of." He said silkily.

"Don't you dare threaten him." I spat, feeling a powerful burst of strength that allowed me to shove him away. Theodore's eyes narrowed as he stared at me closely.

"I see that he is indeed a rather soft spot for you." He said thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving mine.

I walked over to him and nearly drew my wand. "You think you knew me back then-."

"Don't waste your time with threats, Weasley."

For the longest, I stared up into his dark chocolate eyes, seeing that he was studying me just as intensely as I was observing him. I stepped away from Theodore, turning around to enter the flat again. I looked over my shoulder and met his gaze fully, saying:

"I'm not scared of _you_ but, if you touch him or the others, I promise that you _will_ be scared of me." I said threateningly, turning around and opening the door. I didn't wait for him to respond. When I entered the flat and closed the door, I couldn't help but lean up against it.

One thing about Theodore did bother me. There was a change in him too - I could see it. We'd both changed but I didn't know exactly _how_ he'd changed. Had he become ruthless? And, if so, would he destroy everything I had to get his revenge? I wouldn't have thought the Theodore of the past truly capable of it but, as I gazed at him now, I recognized that almost unfeeling glint in his eyes and it troubled me. I realized then that I didn't know him the way I used to and, because of that, I didn't know his potential. One thing was certain: I could not afford to underestimate Theodore Nott again.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Early July 2004<strong>)

"So, how are you both liking school?" I asked, seeing Aiden smile and Alexa roll her eyes. It wasn't the reaction I expected from either.

"I love it." Aiden said excitedly, showing me more photographs he'd taken of Central Park in NYC.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "The novelty for him hasn't worn off yet. School is great though. I have an internship later this summer, and I'm nervous but ready." She said determinedly, eating a pastry I'd baked earlier this morning.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a nerd and say that I actually like school too." Aiden said playfully, snatching the pastry out of Alexa's hand. "It's cool learning the different styles of photography and experimenting with them all. What about you? Any…dates?" He asked teasingly, narrowing his eyes at me.

I laughed. "No, it's just a lot of work." I said lamely, smiling.

Aiden grinned. "Keep that up and you're going to die an old maid."

Alexa slapped Aiden on the back of his head. "That's a horrible thing to say."

I grinned. "No, he might be telling the truth." I said quietly. My tone quieted them both and Aiden frowned.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk, Gin." He said apologetically, and I shook my head.

"You weren't being a jerk, Aiden. It's just an honest truth." I said falsely light.

"That's not true, Ginny." Alexa began. "You're awesome and guys just like you. They can't help it and…you'll find someone."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure. Do you guys think that I've…changed?" I asked carefully, seeing them frown.

Then, Aiden leaned forward, almost looking furious. "That's why you should move to the States with us." He said slowly. Alexa nodded. "Look, Gin, I've seen you change and you're a good person. Even when you came to Wellington, you were a good person. Don't let idiots bring you down." He said strongly, nodding his head slowly at me.

"Is it your family again?" Alexa asked cautiously. I said no but, in a way, it was. And _Nott_.

"Okay," I said tiredly, deciding to change the subject. "Everyone has to get ready. You're all going to a Sunday dinner at the Burrow and it will be interesting." I watched Alexa and Aiden stand to go and get ready for the dinner. It _would_ be interesting. In the end, I just hoped that it would all be alright and far from awkward.

(**Later that Day**)

"Young man, don't eat that." Mum said gently to Aiden, seeing him take a piece of candy from George.

"Oh, he told me what it does, Mrs. Weasley." Aiden said politely, winking at Mum and popping the candy into his mouth.

Mum glared at George, while Aiden transformed into a large spider. Ron screamed like a little girl, hitting Hermione while falling back in his chair. I laughed, seeing the prat stare wide-eyed at the gigantic spider. Ron scrambled off the floor and ran out of the kitchen. I continued to laugh uncontrollably with the twins, Tristan, and Harry. Mum was glaring at me and Dad had a funny stunned expression on his face. Hermione's face was red with embarrassment (probably because of Ron's behavior) and Luna looked unperturbed by it all. After thirty seconds, Aiden returned to normal.

He had a wide smile on his face. "Where did Ronnie-kins go?" He asked innocently, eliciting laughter from the twins and I.

"Ginny, that was uncalled for." Hermione said angrily. "You _know_ he doesn't like spiders."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Hermione, and have a laugh. It was a joke. Besides, he a grown man and an Auror at that. You mean to tell me that he _still_ can't stand the sight of spiders."

She stood up from the table and dramatically left the kitchen. I looked at Aiden and shook my head. I couldn't help the wide smile that was plastered across my face. Alexa was smiling, but she still smacked Aiden on the back of the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Don't start." Tristan said warningly, glaring in their direction.

"Little idiot." Alexa said almost fondly. "Apologize to Mrs. Weasley."

Aiden mumbled "suck-up," causing Alexa to smack him again. He grumbled something else and looked up at my mother.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't pass up the chance-." Aiden began, trying to dodge another blow from Alexa. "Mom, if she hits me again, I swear-." I laughed quietly, seeing that no matter their age, they'd always behave like children.

"You will both behave." Tristan said firmly, looking at my Mum with an apologetic smile. "Since Aiden likes his pranks at the expense of others, he'll be doing the dishes, won't you, Aiden?"

Aiden smirked and winked at his mother. "It still was worth it."

"That's his way of saying yes." Sam said smoothly, looking at my parents who nodded.

"That's not really necessary." Mum insisted, glaring at the Twins. "After all, Fred and George know better."

Aiden grinned. "I'm used to doing dishes." He said wryly, making Alexa and I smile.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and took their seats again. Ron glared at Aiden and George, who burst out laughing. I looked down at my dinner because, if I looked up at Ron, I'd laugh louder than everyone. Dinner continued smoothly, as I sat next to Alexa, who liked talking to Angelina and Katie. I was mostly quiet throughout dinner, watching Sam and Dad talk about mechanical parts to a car. I shook my head, knowing my Dad was fascinated with anything to do with muggles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred slip something into my drink. I glared at him, vanishing the pumpkin juice.

"Sometimes, I swear you're not my sister. Come on, Gin, live a little." Fred said lightly, beaming widely at me.

"You mean be an idiot." I said fondly, shaking my head.

"Do you want mother to kill you?" Percy asked from across the table, staring at Fred like he was mad. "If you pull another stunt, she might just do that. Calm down."

Fred and George grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Percy, whenever you of all people tell them not to do something, what do they do?" I asked the obvious.

Percy frowned and answered. "They…they do it anyway." He said quietly.

I nodded. "It took you twenty-six years but yea, Perce." I said sarcastically, seeing the Twins, Aubrey, Bill, Fleur and some of the others chuckle.

Percy blushed red in embarrassment and remained quiet. "Don't feel bad, Percy." Alexa said, nodding understandingly at him. "Younger brothers are sometimes very stupid." She said lightly, eliciting a small smile from Percy. Aiden smacked Alexa on the back of the head, and she glared at him.

"Later, Alexa." I warned, recognizing the look she gave Aiden: The 'fight' look.

I shook my head, focusing on the food. "You're going to let him hit you like that." George said to Alexa, who glared at Aiden.

I looked at him. "George, I will tell Mum, you keep it up." I snapped, seeing Fred snigger.

"She can't be our sister. There's not a fun bone in her body." He said as if it were the greatest shock of his life. Aiden nodded. _Total_ _Idiots_.

"I know. She must be my sister, who's also a lame nerd." Aiden joked, trying to provoke both Alexa and I.

"Aiden, I told you to behave." Tristan chided, glaring at her son. Aiden shrugged, looking at Fred.

"What did I say?" He asked innocently. The Twins saluted him, making Sam and Tristan shake their heads.

"So Aiden, are you and Alexa twins?" Harry asked interestedly, studying them closely.

Alexa shook her head. "No, thank goodness."

"He asked me, not you." Aiden grumbled. Harry grinned, seeing Aiden make a rude hand gesture at Alexa that both sets of parents missed. Hermione shook her head, mumbling something about appalling manners.

"You both look like twins." Harry said quietly and I nodded, along with Bill, Percy, Ron and the Twins.

"We know, but I look better." Alexa said smugly, receiving a nudge from Aiden.

"What, I do?" She insisted, making me and the others laugh.

"In your dreams," Aiden sneered, making Alexa humph.

"You both go to college?" Hermione asked interestedly, looking at the siblings. They nodded.

"The nerd-." Aiden said seriously, pointing his thumb at Alexa. "- goes to Columbia. She changed her major to English because she thinks she can write." Alexa gasped, giving Aiden a hurt look.

"Just kidding." He said light-heartedly, looking at Hermione. "She's an amazing writer." He finished, watching Alexa's face light up.

"Anyway," He continued. "I go to-."

"He," Alexa started, cutting Aiden off with a pointed glare. "-goes to NYU and wants to be a lame photographer. And he's awful at it, of course."

"I know you didn't just insult my pictures." Aiden said threateningly.

"You insulted my writing." Alexa said snidely, smiling evilly at her brother.

"Don't. I'm serious." I said, knowing that someone would end up in a headlock soon.

Hermione frowned but smiled at them both. "That's great. Education is important, after all."

Aiden grinned. "You sound like my Mom." Hermione blush.

"Aiden is a closet nerd." I told Hermione, seeing her frown and then nod.

"So…what are you planning to do after school?" Ron asked on an impulse, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Don't know." Aiden said lightly.

"I'm going to write, hopefully for a newspaper or a journal." Alexa sighed.

"Want to know what Ginny's going to do in the future?" Aiden asked, winking at me.

"Aiden, be quiet!" I snapped, scowling at the little idiot.

"What do you mean? I thought she's working at the lab." Ron said confusedly, frowning.

"That guy from next door fired her." Aiden grinned, smiling at me afterward. I shook my head.

"How would Nott fire you?" Ron asked, turning redder by the second. "And since when does he live next door to you?"

"He doesn't live next door to me, and can we talk about this later?" I said quietly, seeing him somewhat calm down. I looked up, seeing Mum talking to Tristan. I then looked back at Alexa, trying my best not to be furious with Aiden right now.

"Come on, Lexa. We have plates to put up and Aiden has dishes to wash." I said vindictively, seeing Aiden glare at me as I stood up from the table.

The evening continued much the same. When I got home and went to bed that night, I couldn't help but be thrilled. Both of my families finally knew one another better. It wasn't one pit against the other now. In a way, we all were literally a huge family. And that mattered more to me than anything. I just the appreciated the fact that everyone could look past their differences and get along.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Mid July 2004<strong>)

"Ginny, are you - oh, one moment." Remus said, his head hovering in the fireplace. The next moment, he entered my flat.

"Good, you're home. _Why_ are you home?" Remus asked, frowning at me. I didn't need to use Legilimency to know what he was thinking.

"I'm home because I was fired by none other than Theodore Nott, my old boss. And no, Remus, I didn't participate in any raid. If you ask me for an alibi-."

"Ginny, I'd never do that." Lupin said apologetically, walking over to the sofa and sitting next to me. "How did you know there was another attack?"

I sighed. "Ron somehow was able to send me an owl. Him and Harry are fine, Remus, relax. They say it wasn't bad - only injuries, no murders. Why weren't you with them?"

Remus grimaced. "I was at Azkaban questioning the detainees. Most of the information they've given is useless." He said irately, observing me closely. "Ginny, are you sure you don't recognize a pattern in their attacks? Anything really-."

"Remus, if I knew anything, I'd tell you." I said bluntly, seeing him nod tiredly. He looked up upon hearing the fire in the flat come to life. Ron, Harry and Shacklebolt entered the flat looking haggard, exhausted and somehow strong.

"Good, so you've asked her more about the attacks." Kingsley said to Lupin, his voice deep and urgent.

"Yes, he has." I said softly. "I know I owe you a Life's Debt, Shacklebolt, but - like I told Remus - I wouldn't hide anything this important from you, not after everything you've done for me." Kingsley nodded beside Harry, who looked tired and somewhat furious. Ron collapsed down on the sofa across from me, closing his eyes and forgetting his surroundings. He looked the same as Harry, except he didn't seem so furious.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, wondering what was bothering him so badly?

Before answering me, Harry briefly looked at Shacklebolt. Then, he looked back at me. "Ginny, I think you need to become an Auror-."

"No."

"You can't help us with our investigation because you haven't seen enough of the attacks." Harry said rationally.

"No, Harry, I won't get involved."

"Why not, Ginny?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Because I don't want to fight-."

"Ginny, you wouldn't have to be an Auror permanently." Lupin began, trying to persuade me. I looked up, seeing Kingsley nod. "It would only be until the attacks are over."

"And when will that be, Remus?" I asked softly. "The attacks have been happening for six months now. My involvement won't make it any easier catching whoever is behind them."

"None of us can be sure of that." Shacklebolt said, seeing Lupin incline his head in agreement. "Weasley, your involvement would be helping the Ministry and it could help save-."

"I'm a Slytherin, remember? I don't fight for noble reasons."

"Ginny, _don't_-." Harry breathed furiously.

"Don't even waste your breath, Harry." Ron groaned. "She's selfish and she'll always be that way."

The tension in the room stiffened. I looked at all of their faces, seeing that they agreed whole-heartedly with Ron; even Remus seemed to reluctantly agree. I wasn't angry because I knew they were right.

"I am selfish, so I won't deny that." I said quietly, stunning them all to silence. "Since I want you all out of my flat, I'll give in just this once." I said, seeing them looked shocked. I continued. "But understand this: I won't be playing the noble little hero. I'll help as many as I can and kill as many who get in my way-."

"Ginny, you can't kill-." Remus began.

"Then I won't help." I said simply, looking at Shacklebolt. "Alright, if I can help it, I won't kill. If you want me to be of better help, then I'll have to visit Azkaban and question the detainees myself. Remus and I can do that together later on this week. Also, I won't be spending a lot of time at the Ministry - I refuse to be seen there. I'll show up at the scene of the attacks and help the other Aurors as much as I can. Those are my terms; you either agree or disagree."

"Very well." Shacklebolt said without hesitation.

"And you can't charge me with murder if I kill a Death Eater - with or without the use of the Unforgivables. I want your word, Minister." I said, seeing Shacklebolt nod reluctantly.

"You can't kill just-." Ron began furiously, red in the face.

"I'd never kill just to kill, Ron. I'm not deranged." I said agitatedly, rolling my eyes.

Ron was about to say something when Harry placed an arm on his shoulder, calming him down. Ron's blue gaze settled on my face before he nodded reluctantly. He stood with Harry, and I watched as all four men left the flat. They had gotten almost exactly what they wanted: My involvement. I wanted no part in this because something about it didn't feel right. But, perhaps, spending more time with Ron, Harry and Remus would be beneficial for our relationship. I could prove to them now that I had really changed.

* * *

><p>"You think they're under some sort of enchantment or something?" Remus asked distantly, watching Victoire and Teddy play a toddler's version of Exploding Snap in the corner of my sitting-room.<p>

I nodded. "It has to be an enchantment."

"How do you figure, Ginny?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from his son.

"Simple, really. Slytherins would use any information they gathered to give themselves some leverage against the Ministry. Yet, none of them are talking. I think it's an enchantment."

"Ginny, the whole lot weren't Slytherin."

"I know, Remus, which is why it all fits. A Gryffindor would tell, either for leverage or to simply do the right thing. A Ravenclaw would do the same, although they wouldn't care so much about doing the right thing; and a Hufflepuff, even one as hard-core as a Death Eater, would crack." I said lightly, smiling at Remus.

"Teddy, you're not to pull Victoire's hair. How many times must I tell you that, son?" He sighed tiredly, before focusing on me. "Ginny, we need facts, not theories."

"Not theories, Remus - intuition. And its never failed me before."

Lupin grinned. "Now, you want to act like a normal lady." He grinned, seeing me glare at him. "Alright, maybe there's an enchantment but what kind?"

"We won't know how powerful the enchantment until Shacklebolt gets the Wizengamot members to sign an order that would allow us to administer Veritaserum to them. I have a feeling like that's going to take a while. There are a few of them who are influential and corrupt."

"You should've given Kingsley-."

"Don't, Remus, please. Where's Victoire? Victoire?" I asked loudly, seeing the four year old nowhere.

Remus stood, walking over to Teddy, who I could see pointing out the corner of my eye. Yet, I wasn't watching him; instead, I saw my niece smiling up at a tall, handsome, dark-haired man who was also smiling down warmly at her. I stood quickly (nearly tripping over a toy of Victoire's) and walked over to my niece, picking her up and holding her protectively in my arms.

"You don't answer the door, young lady. Wait until I tell your mother?" I said, seeing her eyes water as she gazed hurtfully at me.

"But, Aunt Ninny, you and Uncle Remy were thalking. I heard a bang on the door two times." She whined.

"I'm still telling your Mum and-."

"Lay off her, Weasley." Nott said defensively, smiling good-naturedly at Victoire. I turned so that he couldn't get a good view of her in my arms.

"What are you doing here?" Remus almost growled, glaring daggers at Theodore.

"I came to talk to Ginevra obviously. What are you doing here, wolf?" Nott spat disgustedly, eliciting a glacial look from Remus.

"He knows Uncle Remy?" Victoire asked and my eyes locked onto hers, silencing her instantly.

I gently put her down. "Go play with Teddy and don't argue, cheri." I said gently, seeing her smile before running to Teddy's side.

"I don't care why you're here. Leave." Remus said irately, stopping himself from nearing any closer to Nott.

Theodore's right eyebrow raised high as he smirked at Lupin. "Tell the half-breed to calm down. After all, I come in peace. I only wish to speak to you." Nott said smoothly, his gaze locked on mine.

I sighed and looked at Remus. "This'll be quick. Don't worry, Remus, I'll be fine." I said, walking out of the flat with Theodore behind me. He threw one departing smirk at Remus before following me, however.

"What is it, Theodore?" I asked impatiently, closing the door behind me.

Nott's eyes roamed the hall before his gaze landed on me. "How would you like a promotion?" He drawled reluctantly.

I laughed dryly, seeing him fight a scowl or was that a smile. "I _knew_ it. Two weeks and the lab's gone to pieces. You aren't much of a what did you call it - oh, I remember, a CEO, correct?" I taunted, seeing Theodore keep his impeccable composure. _Damn him._

"I assume you'll be taking the promotion." He drawled, seeing me smirk.

"Of course…and an extra day off." I said snidely, seeing Nott scowl this time. "And don't worry, we'll have your…investment back up and running almost flawlessly in a day or two. Anything else you want to muck up, genius?" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms across my chest.

I was thrilled when Theodore's eyes lingered a little too long on my breasts underneath my somewhat low-cut V-neck shirt. My smirk widened, and I saw him sneer at me. He turned to walk further down the hall toward his flat, but I wasn't through with Nott yet. I had to bait him. I sauntered slowly over to him, standing at his side as I gazed up at him.

"You know, if this is your revenge, then you're not the Theodore I remember. And I should know, shouldn't I? I mean, we both know each other oh-so-well and everything. Admit it, Theo. You're losing your touch…or, dare I say, your heart isn't in it as much as you thought." I said, smiling almost cunningly up at him.

Nott didn't say anything, but the cold, calculated smirk he gave me was unnerving; it made me think that baiting him probably wasn't a smart idea after all. His smirk widened, as if he could read my thoughts. He walked away, without so much as a parting glance. I frowned, thinking Ginevra one and Nott cero. I entered the flat, seeing Remus instantly. He scowled, narrowing his gaze at me as he studied me closely.

"I'm not going to ask what you two are up to, Ginny." He began.

"Of course you aren't. You already know - especially since you eavesdropped on us." I said, seeing Remus remain indifferent to my comment.

He never denied my words. "Just be careful. I'm going to take the kids home; it's getting kind of late."

I grinned. "No you aren't. You're going to Harry's because you know Ron and some of the others will be there, and I'm pretty sure that you'll let slip that Nott came to my flat _yet again_."

"Ginny, do _not_ use Legilimency-." Remus growled.

"Then, give me some benefit of the doubt, Remus." I said, watching his frown deepen. "I'm not stupid. I'll be careful and, if it's too much to ask-."

"Will I keep his oh-so-short visit to myself?" Remus smiled wickedly, reminding me of the twins. _Of course he'd choose now to let his Marauder side show._

"Yes - please."

Remus walked over to the kids, gathering their things and picking them up before stepping in the fireplace.

"We'll see, shall we?" He said wittily, grinning at me. "Good night."

I groaned, knowing that I wasn't up for another row with Ron over Nott. I already had enough to worry about when concerning Theodore; I didn't need Ron going berserk on me over another visit. _Perhaps_ Remus wouldn't tell and all would be kept quiet - that is, if Victoire or Teddy didn't let slip the fact that I'd had a visitor this evening. I walked to my bedroom, feeling surprisingly sleepy. _At least I have my job back_, I thought, turning out the light with my wand. And, no matter what, I would _not_ have another dream about Theodore Nott. No, I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Late July 2004<strong>)

"I almost wish you'd have stayed fired from that job of yours, dear. I hardly ever see you anymore and you never took me shopping like you promised." Mum complained, her soft gaze riveted on me.

"I know and I'm so sorry, Mum. Maybe we can do something next weekend." I said apprehensively, seeing her gaze turn stern.

"Ginny, what is going on with you and that job of yours?" She asked, staring at me closely. "Your father and I find it odd. I mean, you work such late hours now; in fact, you're working much later than you were before."

I sat down on the sofa next to her, meeting her gaze fully. "Mum, I want to tell you something but you have to keep it between us, okay?" She nodded and I continued. "I work late nights because of my…boss."

"I figured as much, but why is this boss of yours doing this? Ginny, I know that look. Tell me now." She insisted, making me feel like I was ten years old all over again.

"Theodore Nott is my boss, Mum." I said almost meekly, seeing her eyes widen as she blinked almost senselessly at me.

"B-but you work with muggles." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He somehow found out where I worked and bought the place. Then he fired me and then he hired me back." I said with some amusement.

"Ginny, this isn't funny. I think I have to tell your father-."

"No."

"Ginny, I have to tell him that our daughter has a Death Eater-."

"Former Death Eater, Mum."

"Well, former Death Eater then, working alongside her-."

"He doesn't work alongside me. In fact, I hardly see him."

Molly glared. "Don't you lie to me, Ginny. This is serious."

"Mum, please. I don't think this is as serious as you're making it. He won't hurt me-."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I scratched my head. "Just because you fancy-."

"I do not fancy Theodore Nott." I spat, seeing Mum look almost disappointed. _Now, what was that?_

"Well, then I won't tell your father." Mum said softly, standing up to leave. "But, if I think you're in trouble, I will tell Arthur. And you had better not miss Sunday dinner. Bye, dear." I grinned, seeing Mum walk over to the fireplace and Floo to the Burrow. I stood, deciding that I should probably get some sleep - that is, if I didn't want to arrive at dinner late tomorrow.

(**Weasley Sunday Dinner the Next Day 11:00AM**)

"It's going to be weird to see a miniature Harry. I bet he'll have blue eyes." I said, seeing both Harry and Luna grin widely.

Luna smiled up at me. "Hopefully, there will be more little Harry's." She said dreamily.

"And don't forget, little Luna's too." I replied, winking at her. Luna's blush surprised me, as she looked at a smiling Harry.

"Gin, Remus is in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you about something, and he's been waiting for quite some time." Harry said good-naturedly, inclining his head toward the kitchen.

"You just want to be alone with Luna so you two can make-out." I said teasingly, seeing Luna nod serenely and Harry blush. I laughed before leaving them both, entering the kitchen to find Remus standing near the door that lead outside. I frowned, following after him.

"Please don't tell me there was another-."

"No," He interrupted, shaking his head. "Kingsley was barely able to get the majority he needed from the Wizengamot."

"So you're going to administer the Veritaserum now, Remus? Does it have to be today?"

"Yes, especially today. You work throughout the weekdays, Ginny." He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Fine," I said softly. "I hate going to Azkaban." Remus nodded and walked back inside, telling my mother that we'd be returning later. When he stepped back outside, I grabbed his proffered arm and, together, we disappeared off to the shore's of Azkaban.

"Kingsley gave me clearance." Remus explained and I nodded, knowing that it shouldn't be that easy getting here. As we walked up the stone steps and past the human guards into Azkaban, I looked up seeing the tall fortress that leered threateningly ahead of us. The moment we stepped inside a spacious, stone corridor, I felt the overwhelming cold. I unknowingly moved closer to Remus, seeing his gaze become troubled.

"Will you be alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Let's just hurry." I said weakly, seeing him nod. But his gaze never left me, as I stared around at the place with an almost haunted gaze. I could hear the screams now in my head.

"Ginny," Remus said firmly, causing me to flinch.

I focused on him and nodded. "I'm fine. Where are we-?"

"This way," He said, gently steering me down the corridors and into a room that held two Dementors and one prisoner in the center of the room. The screams were too loud in my head. I could even see blood and fire in my mind, along with torn flesh and broken homes that had been blown apart. I could distantly hear what sounded like Remus yelling.

"_Expecto Patronum._" I heard from beside me and almost immediately, the room became warmer. The room itself became clearer, and I was actually able to see Remus standing in front of me, forcing the Dementors out of the room. He turned, gripping my shoulders gently.

"Ginny, speak." Remus said carefully, frowning at me. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No," I said quickly. "Thanks for making them leave."

Lupin nodded. "Are you sure-?"

"We have a job to do, Remus. Let's do it and go home." I said, seeing a glint in his eye that looked almost like respect and wonder.

It took us three and a half hours to interrogate ten of the prisoners with Veritaserum. They certainly were placed under an enchantment, but there were ways one could ask questions to somewhat get around such concealments. Upon leaving, I walked even closer toward Remus, hearing the screams in my head get louder as we neared toward the Dementors. Together, we walked faster until we were on the outside of Azkaban and past the human guard. Remus took my arm and apparated us both back to the Burrow. As soon as I stepped inside, Remus asked Mum for a slab of chocolate.

"Ginny, you should-."

"I am, after the Loo." I said lamely, taking the Burrow stairs two at a time, until I was finally able to get inside the bathroom.

_Too many people are in this bloody house_, I thought, almost slamming the door to the room. I poured cold water on my face, trying to stop myself from trembling. I looked up in the mirror, seeing that I was sickly pale and that my eyes looked hallow and almost burdened. I pulled out my wand, glamouring myself so that I now appeared to have my normal, almost radiant complexion. Once I was satisfied that I hadn't overdone it, I left the Loo and headed downstairs to the sitting-room, which now preoccupied by nearly all the Weasley men - with the exception of the twins, of course; even Harry was present. I sat down on the sofa next to Ron, who immediately handed me the chocolate. I thanked him, ignoring their pointed gazes as I felt the chocolate in my mouth send waves of warmth throughout my body. I smiled, trying to relax the somewhat uncomfortable tension in the room.

"Did you tell them what we found out?" I asked, looking at Remus.

He nodded. "There are enchantments of some kind on them. The Veritaserum didn't work as much as we'd liked it too. If it weren't for Ginny, we wouldn't've found anything worthwhile. How did you…know what to ask?" Lupin asked, staring at me interestingly.

I sighed. "It's what I'm good at, Remus - not to mention that it's mostly what I used to do for Dumbledore." I said, seeing them all focus more on me now. I fought hard not to roll my eyes and decided to somewhat explain.

"There was more to just being a Death Eater. I had to always have information about members of the inner circle and those of his lower ranks, and that sometimes required…getting creative. I quickly learned how to get what I wanted and fast. With the help of Snape, I was able to become a master at finding what he liked to call intelligence." I said fondly, smiling a bit to myself. "I got good - so good, in fact, that I didn't really have to use Legilimency as often - unless it was a particularly powerful wizard, or a wizard who had taken precautions by using enchantments to protect his mind."

The others looked stunned. Ron blinked vapidly at me, and Harry looked almost confused. Only Remus, Bill, Percy and Dad were able to figure out what I was actually hinting at.

"So…are you saying that you can use Legilimency to get around the enchantments?" Dad asked and I nodded, smiling at him.

"But that's illegal." Ron said, staring at me wide-eyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Ron, it won't be illegal if Kingsley permits it. Besides, it could be the difference between stopping this in a few months or in a matter of years. Which do you prefer?"

"Ginny, how can you be sure that the enchantments won't protect their mind? I mean they were powerful enough to stop Veritaserum-." Remus began.

"Any idiot can go to Knockturn Alley and buy a potion that renders Veritaserum useless for at least half a year, and that depends on how well one pays for an enchantment like that. And, yes, Harry - there are places in Knockturn Alley that sell powerful potions like that. You just have to pay the right price-."

"But we've raided Knockturn Alley." Harry said rationally, and I laughed, seeing them all raise their eyebrows.

"Harry, not everyone in Knockturn Alley is stupid enough to get caught by the Ministry. For instance, some store owners alternate their locations every week and they never go to the same place twice. Those who are really clever - and very successful, mind you - run their businesses from several homes that are placed under the Fidelius. Most you'd never suspect, since most have no criminal record or ties to the Dark Arts. That is a major reason why their clients favor them so much. What I'm trying to say is that there is a darker side to our world, and not all of it lies in Knockturn Alley; yet, it's a good place to start looking for enchantments that are strong enough to fight Veritaserum." I said, seeing Harry nod slowly as he looked at Remus.

"And you think that Legilmency is a way to get around their enchantments?" Remus asked again, and I nodded.

"Yes, it's the only way." I said certainly, seeing him and Bill frown. "You see, the mind is too complex for a potion to simply shield _all_ of it. Only learning Occlumency and Legilimency together fully protects the mind and that takes years. You see the mind has conscious and subconscious levels that are protected. Enchantments only protect _part_ of the mind - that is, if they don't drive the person mad by doing it. Since all levels of the mind aren't protected, a skilled Legilimens - like Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort - could easily render the enchantments useless and take whatever they want-."

"Can you do that, Ginny?" Percy asked before Dad, who nodded.

"I used to be able to do it." I said softly, seeing Remus sigh in frustration. "I can try, and in a way that won't damage their minds. But, if I feel like I have to stop the assault, then I'll have to quit. I won't do what Voldemort did to Bertha Jorkins."

"When can you do it?" Ron asked, reminding me a lot of Dumbledore in this moment.

"Probably in two weeks." I said, seeing Ron groan and argue. "Ron, there's a potion I have to make first. The prisoners will have to take it, and then I can use Legilimency on them-."

"It won't hurt them, will it?" Harry asked.

"No, it's painless. It allows any Legilimens to comb both the conscious and the subconscious part of the mind at the same time, so it's fast." I said, seeing Harry relax a bit.

"Sounds like something Snape would invent." Ron mumbled.

I grinned. "Actually, I invented it but thanks for the compliment." I said, seeing him goggle at me. "It should be ready in two weeks. Remus can tell you everything we found out. I'm going to help Mum in the kitchen; it's been over three hours and she still hasn't finished yet."

I walked to the kitchen, making sure I closed the door behind me. I had to stop Victoire from running into the other room, but I was finally able to eavesdrop on what they were discussing in the sitting room.

"I can't believe she's going back to Azkaban." Remus said thoughtfully. "The way it affected her."

"She didn't look bothered to me." Ron said, and I smiled, listening to Dad.

"Not physically, no." Dad said so quietly that I could barely hear him. "But I could see it." He sighed.

I cringed at the door, not wanting to hear anymore. "With a mind like that, she should really be an Auror." Harry said.

For a moment, there was silence and then Percy spoke. "So what did you find out, Remus?"

And their conversation in the sitting-room rehashed everything we'd discovered. I walked over to Mum and helped her. I was, after all, the only female in the house who wasn't either distracted by children or idle chatter about a husband. We were finally able to finish in another hour (my family was too huge) and, when I was finally able to go home, I sighed in relief. The visit to Azkaban made me more determined to help Shacklebolt. After all, the man had twice saved my life and I owed him. Azkaban was all the reminder I needed of my debt to him. I'd help Kingsley and then I would move on with my life - once and for all.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Late July 2004<strong>)

"I wish I had a date to go to this thing with." I groaned, hearing Luna and Audrey chuckle in the sitting-room of my flat. "I mean, what kind of lab has a ball or whatever this stupid thing is supposed to be."

Audrey laughed louder. "I thought you said it was a way to raise money for the lab. Why aren't you happy?" She asked, laughter shaking her voice.

"She doesn't want to see Theodore." Luna answered smoothly, sounding completely uninterested.

"Luna, please stop being so honest." I sighed, hearing her chuckle.

"Why do you ask, Ginny?" She said dreamily. "You know I won't."

"Ginny, dear." Mum yelled from the living room. "I have dinner to get ready for your father. You'll have to hurry this up, now. Come out and let us see your dress."

I sighed, knowing I was being incredibly stupid. I walked into the sitting room, showing them the long black dress I'd be wearing tonight. It was classy and backless. The satin fabric looped around the back of my neck to the front of my body, covering my chest substantially while leaving just enough to the imagination. The front of the dress was a V that was cut at the appropriate length. The dress flowed down straight to the floor, and there was a slit on the side that stopped just above my knee. It was a daring dress, but it was indisputably elegant.

"I'd call you a scarlet woman if it weren't for the length." Mum scorned, making Luna, Audrey and I laugh.

"That's your way of telling me that you like it." I grinned, seeing her fight a smile. She stood, making her way over to me.

"Have fun, dear. But not too much fun." She said as an afterthought. I hugged her, smiling.

"I won't, Mum. Now, go make dinner for Dad." I said, seeing her depart the flat with an almost wistful smile.

"Theodore will love it." Luna said thoughtfully and I was seized with the urge to throw something at her.

Audrey laughed with Luna. "She's right, Ginny. You'd better not let your brothers see you in that dress."

"Trust me, I'm not crazy enough to tell them about a ball so they should never know a thing. Do you think I should wear my hair down?" I asked them both.

"You already knew you would." Luna said bluntly, smiling serenely at me. "You like attention and your hair color with that dress - well, you'll certainly have his tonight." I smiled at Luna, shaking my head slowly. She knew me all too well. It wasn't long before both Audrey and Luna left, wishing me good luck. Before leaving the flat, I looked in the mirror one last time. I was more than satisfied with my appearance. I just hoped that much satisfaction would be had by the end of the night.

(**Later that evening**)

I'd been at this ball for over an hour, dancing with various co-workers of mine. And, yet, I hadn't seen Nott anywhere. I was disappointed, as I allowed my eyes to quickly glance around the room. I sighed, deciding to enjoy my dance partner for now; he was, after all, a nice young man named Marcus. We worked together and he was a friendly distraction.

"I'll go refill your drink." Marcus, a blonde, said.

I smiled and told him thank you. I walked in the direction of the Loo, deciding to freshen up before returning to search for Theodore. Yet, getting to the Loo wasn't easy. There were too many people in this rather spacious ballroom. I was tempted to shove someone out of my way, as I was pushed from behind.

"Excuse me." I said, somewhat offended.

"You're certainly excused." A voice from my right responded. I'd recognize that drawl anywhere.

My head snapped to the right, seeing Theodore standing beside a gorgeous dark-haired woman who could be a model for Witch Weekly. I smiled, although I knew that Nott and his date probably guessed that it was fake.

"Theodore," I said politely. "Truly lovely seeing you here tonight. And who is your lovely date? I don't think we've met. I'm Ginny Weasley." I said, offering her my hand.

The dark brunette looked down at my proffered hand and her right eyebrow rose high, as she first gazed at it and then finally me. She gave me a look that I could clearly read: You aren't fit to lick my shoes. A true smile lit up my face, and I saw Nott frown. When my eyes landed on him, however, he smirked. He wanted me to think that he approved of his date's reaction.

"My fiancé, Rebecca MacDougal." He drawled and I blinked, thankfully remembering to keep my composure and my smile.

I looked at the witch, seeing her looking me up and down. "I assume you're related to Julian MacDougal, correct? Or does Nott have to speak for you at all times?"

She glared coldly at me. "Yes, you would be acquainted with my brother. He defends criminals."

I smirked. "Touché." I said, staring pointedly at Nott. I wondered, had MacDougal defended _him_?

"Well, this conversation has been…lovely." I said, falsely polite. "Excuse me, I have an evening to actually enjoy."

I left Nott to his fiancé, heading to the Loo to freshen up. _How could he be engaged to that horrible…girl_? I looked in the mirror, deciding that I wouldn't let this news damper my spirits. So Nott was engaged; big deal. And, yes, his Rebecca was, in my opinion, one of the most attractive women I'd ever laid eyes on, with the exception of the Greengrass sisters, obviously. Still, I'd enjoy the evening and ignore Nott and his bloody fiancé. I left the Loo, finding more of my co-workers and striking up a conversation with them. I was in a conversation with Marcus and a female co-worker of mine when I heard someone say my name from behind me. I turned, seeing Nott with his fiancé and his parents. I smiled at Marcus and Catherine, asking them to excuse me. They nodded and I parted their side, stepping away from them slightly.

"So this is Ginevra Weasley." A woman, who I knew to be Yelena, spoke from her husband's side.

Her gaze looked me up and down, before her cobalt eyes finally locked onto mine. I did not waver as my gaze assessed her just as she was assessing me. There was a tension that surrounded us - I knew because people were beginning to stare. I smirked.

"Yes, but you can call me Ginny." I said amusedly, refusing to hide the amusement in my eyes. Yelena, who looked even more beautiful than Rebecca, smiled a tight smile at me. She continued speaking.

"I assume you know my husband." She said pointedly and my gaze glanced over Nott Sr. indifferently.

"Yes. It's always so lovely seeing a former comrade." I said wryly, seeing Nott Sr. keep his composure and smirk at me. Yelena seemed amused but I knew that she wouldn't make the mistake that so many others before her had made: She would _not_ underestimate me.

"So you're the little girl that fooled everyone and my son tells me that you two are quite…rivals. I look forward to seeing who wins." She said smoothly, receiving a glare from Rebecca. But it was her words that made Nott Jr. slightly scowl.

I laughed, lightening the atmosphere around us so that others would look away. When they did, my expression became very serious expression. I believe that I had quite frightened Rebecca and Nott Sr., but Theodore and Yelena seemed puzzled, yet intrigued.

"My lady, if your son was my rival, then I would have crushed him a long time ago." I joked dismissively with a smile. I, however, wasn't able to fool Yelena and Theodore. Both knew exactly what I was thinking: If Nott was my enemy, I would've crushed him as I'd crushed so many others before him.

I continued. "I'd rather like to think that we are old friends, who are finding rather creative ways to catch up." I said amusedly, seeing Rebecca's lip thin considerably. "I must say that your son is…delightful, and meeting you has certainly been interesting. If you would now excuse me, I must talk with a contributor who wishes to donate funds to your family's lab."

Theodore glared at me with Rebecca by his side. Yelena smirked, her eyes torn between amusement and cold assessment. They 'excused me' and I parted their side with a smile, seriously deciding to talk to a donator. The man contributing to the lab was easy to persuade - especially after only five minutes of talking and two dances with him. When he smiled and said that he would indeed help fund the lab, I laughed and thanked him for his contribution. Afterward, I spent the rest of the evening ignoring the Notts and Theodore's little strumpet.

"Ginny," I heard from behind me. I turned, seeing Ron, Harry and Remus. My eyes narrowed on them, seeing Harry step back. Ron's red face glared at me.

"Why are you dressed like a scarlet woman?" He said loudly, but thankfully not loud enough to attract much attention.

I narrowed my eyes on him, poking my brother in the chest hard. "Shut up! What are you doing here and in robes? Are you mad? Are you trying to lose me my job?"

"Your job as a what? A-a…"

"A what? You say it and I'll smack your face." I growled, on the brink of yelling myself.

"Now isn't the time for this." Remus said patiently. "There was an attack, Ginny. We need for you to come with us."

I sighed, nodding as I saw Remus walk beside Harry to leave. Ron walked beside me, glaring at me the whole time. As we left, we all walked past the Nott family, who I ignored. I don't think Theodore saw me; he was too interested in staring _possessively_ at his awful little strumpet. I put on my coat, hearing Ron tell me he was going to enlarge it the moment we got outside. I rolled my eyes, choosing to leave beside Remus before I killed my own brother.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Theodore's<strong> P.O.V.)

The whole night was a bloody failure. Ginevra was supposed to feel ostracized as she watched me with my family and Rebecca. She was supposed to watch in envy, not dance with any ridiculous idiot who wanted to place his arms around her small waist and feel her up. She was supposed to feel like an insignificant nobody.

Instead, she thrived.

She was the life of the ball, who was mentioned in every conversation - and I do mean _every_ conversation - that my parents and I had with the lab workers and donators. Over half of the men at this wretched evening function danced with her, and I caught Father looking at her more than once; he could never resist her type - highly intelligent and obviously gorgeous. After mother caught father and I staring, she could no longer check her impatience. She had to _finally_ meet her.

And Ginevra, composed as always, remained cordially witty. It was like she'd never been a Slytherin at all or, at least, the Ginevra I knew so long ago. Her response to my mother's comment about us being old rivals was the only reminder I had of the old Ginevra at all.

She was so changed, despite my best efforts to make her feel as if she hadn't done so at all. Initially, I didn't seek revenge. But her baiting quickly changed my mind. I would have my revenge. She had to feel the humiliation I felt after learning of all her deeds years ago. After becoming a _better_ Legilemens (and an Occlumens), I was able to slowly figure out how she'd experimented on me - especially with those bloody Memory Charms of hers. And, yet, even after all of that, I still wanted her.

I must be a mad masochist or something.

"Are you so sure you want to hurt her, son?" Mother asked, watching me as I watched Ginevra with her brother, Potter and the half-breed. My arm tightened around Rebecca's waist, as I looked at my mother instead of Ginevra.

"I'm sure." I replied softly, hearing her sigh. I heard Rebecca whining about being hungry. The silly bint never shut up. Yet, she was a distraction, whose only worth was sex. I watched her greedily, pulling her flat up against me. I ignored Ginevra and her gang of blood traitors and half-breeds as they walked past. I couldn't help but think one thought to myself as I watched Rebecca in my arms: If I could not score with Ginevra, then I would certainly score with her - my brainless fiancé. We left the ball, but not before Mother stopped me from leaving.

"Theodore, it is unnecessary to hurt others this way - including yourself." She said knowingly. I scowled, knowing that I wasn't hurting anyone - especially not Ginevra. I wanted my revenge, yes. _But I would never hurt her_. Besides, one did not have to hurt someone in order to get even with them. And I'd made a vow to myself that she would know what it's like to be manipulated and humiliated.

And, at the end, she _would_ pay.

(**Later that night**)

"How many were there?" I asked, seeing Remus frown.

"There numbers have grown. There were over fifty." He said worriedly, watching Ron place his head in both of his hands.

I sighed. "This can't be happening, not again." I groaned, seeing Harry nod. "Can you apologize to Shacklebolt for me? I mean, I never expected for an attack to happen tonight of all nights." I said, seeing Remus nod.

"Well, at least we know one thing for sure." Ron began, glaring at me. "The Notts have nothing to do with the _others_."

I pursed my lips. "They may not be physically involved, but there is a possibility that they're funding whoever is behind this. Or…maybe they know something."

Remus and Harry stood tiredly, deciding that it was getting too late to stay any longer. "How much longer left on the potion, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Another week." I said, seeing him nod almost reluctantly. It wasn't long before him and Remus left, leaving me with Ron.

"What is it, Ronnie-kins?" I said teasingly, mock glaring my brother.

"Ginny, I don't know what you're playing at with Nott-."

I laughed. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm playing at and that's why it bothers you so much."

Ron glared at me, standing up to leave. "There are better men other than the likes of him."

I smirked, seeing Ron throw up his hands in defeat and Floo out of the flat. I really laughed this time, walking to my bedroom and removing my dress. I sighed in frustration, thinking that it should've been Theodore's hands gliding over my skin. He should have removed the dress first from the nape of my neck and then further down my body, past my hips and lower thighs. I got in bed, turning out the light with my wand.

I had so many plans for tonight and going to bed alone had not been apart of those plans at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing Ever Hurt Like You

Chapter 24 (Nothing Ever Hurt Like You)

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Song for this Chapter ****James Morrison: Nothing Ever Hurt Like You**

(**Late July 2004**)

"You'll have to work on Sunday, Weasley." Nott drawled, smirking at me from across the sofa.

"I work six days out of the week, Nott. I refuse to work Sundays-."

"You either work or lose your job." He said smoothly, his smirk widening at me.

"Oh, please do fire me again so I can work for another lab, where I've already been offered a job." I said snidely, seeing him slightly frown.

"You are bluffing. Why would you continue working for me if you didn't have to? You and your lies." He spat, his eyes flashing in anger. I stood, walking into the kitchen to get a bite to eat from the fridge. When I heard the door behind me open, I groaned in frustration. Theodore walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning his long frame against the wood as he watched me.

"Can't answer my question, Weasley? You have to run away from me, rather than face me and look me in the eyes." He sneered, walking over to me and slamming the door closed to my refrigerator. I turned sharply, seeing Nott glare down at me. I tried to push past him but Theodore was much larger than me. I sighed.

"Nott, I'd never act like that a coward around you. Do you think I'm afraid of _you_?" I asked patronizingly, seeing his eyes harden almost murderously at me. "Maybe you've deluded yourself into thinking that people fear you - I don't know, perhaps they do. But I will never fear you, so stop being a prat-."

"Oh, you _will _fear me, Ginevra - one way or the other. You see, as I've said before, your arrogance blinds you." Theodore said disdainfully, walking closer to me until I was backed into the refrigerator. "It was the reason why you humiliated and stole from me all those years ago. It was the reason you've always underestimated me. And it was the reason why you allowed me inside your home so you can rub it in-."

"I let you in so I could apologize." I said shakily, trying to control the rage I felt as I stared up at Nott. He halted. The sneer on his face fell as his gaze searched my face for the truth. "I wanted to tell you the truth: That I was wrong and that what I did to you was inexcusable. You're making me regret letting you in here at all but-."

"Trust me, Ginevra, when I say that you have not yet come to regret your actions enough." He spat, using his hand to gently tilt my face up higher. "But you will, especially when I'm through with you. And you can keep your meaningless apology; it's only more lies that are falling from your lips." He sneered and, before I knew what I was doing, I used the palm of my hand to strike him across the cheek.

Theodore's head snapped to the right, but he turned slowly to actually smile down at me. "You don't like for anyone to call you what you are, do you? A murderer." He leered, and I tried to push him away, shoving him hard against his chest. And yet he didn't move an inch. Instead, he laughed coldly. And I tried to slap him again, but Nott anticipated the blow. His large hand firmly wrapped around my wrist, hoisting it above my head. He leaned in and, for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. His closeness was that intense but I'd misread what he was doing; it was only a distraction. He reached for his wand, pointing it straight at my temple.

He smirked. "The first thing I did after entering your home was summon your wand." He said with a vindictive gleam in his eyes, and I fought harder against him, feeling him press his body flat up against mine - and flat up against the refrigerator. He was a lot more stronger than me, and I couldn't stop him because he was too close.

"Theo, please-."

"Don't beg. It is not becoming of you, Ginevra. I told you I would have my revenge and I shall. _Legilemens_."

His assault on my mind tore into my conscious. I was able to expel him more than four times; afterward, however, I quit counting. I was tiring too fast against him, and my mental shields were failing. His intrusion hurt too much and I couldn't fight anymore. Every shield I erected, he obliterated. He forcefully tore them all down with such a hammering force that I could no longer form any other mental barriers. I felt my body slacken, but I never hit the floor. Nott needed eye contact in order to maintain his assault.

The first memory he went after was the memory of Doris Crockford. I saw myself turn my wand on the elderly woman. I watched her twitch, beg and scream. I saw myself end her life and then I screamed because of the pain. I tried to make another shield, but Nott immediately tore it down. He next saw Fred's dead body in the alcove and then he forced me to watch Greyback tear the Montgomery child limb from limb. The smell of his blood and his mangled flesh was too powerful at the very forefront of my mind.

Theodore changed the memory; first, forcing me to watch myself blackmail him. The next memory of us was when we were last together lying naked on my bed, underneath the sheets. He changed the memory, forcing his way beyond memories of Tristan, Aiden, Sam and Alexa. Then, the memory changed again. I was eleven years old, writing in a Diary. I raised another feeble shield and I screamed, feeling pain when he rammed through it. I kept screaming because I couldn't stop. The pain cascaded everywhere, like waves. He saw me writing, he saw me crying and he saw me possessed. He watched as I fought, while walking submissively to my death.

He heard the last thing Tom ever said to me. "Such a silly, worthless little girl. So weak - so pathetic. I know your soul, little Ginny. And it is mine. You have no power that will stop me; that is why your soul is mine for the taking. That is why you do not deserve to live."

Theodore freed me from his hold on my mind, backing away from me all too quickly. I fell to the floor, shaking everywhere. I could feel the tears but no matter how hard I tried to fight them, I couldn't stop crying. I curled up on the floor beside the fridge, hearing loud screams all around me. And I looked in front of me, seeing Tom clearer than I'd seen him in years. He had blood on his handsome face and there was blood in his eyes. He didn't wear robes; instead, he wore the Montgomery child's mangled flesh.

I didn't realize when I was picked up and settled on a soft bed, nor did I realize when potion vials were being forced through my lips and down my throat. I could still see Tom; I could hear him. And, no matter how much I begged, he wouldn't give me mercy. That was my last thought before I finally thought no more.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

I watched her sleep and I used my thumb to wipe away the tear streaks on her face. For some inexplicable reason, I didn't want them to dry there. On her porcelain face, their presence seemed incredibly wrong. _And it was all my fault; I had done this to her_.

I only wanted to do what she'd done to me and so many others. I wanted revenge; she deserved my revenge. And, yet, I never wanted _this_. _Why didn't I see sooner_? Why didn't I pay attention to her screams? I thought the force I used to tear down her mental shields wouldn't damage her conscious because they were shields she'd erected right then. Ginevra was more skilled at Legilimency than I, so _she would have known. She would have saw what I didn't. _

I delved so deeply into her mind that I could no longer hear her screams. And her mind was unlike any I'd ever seen. It was so protected - _too_ protected. I should have realized how potent but scarred her mind was. I should have realized what entering her mind felt like the first four times I tried: As if someone were using a sharp knife to tear open a healing wound that went entirely too deep. She had precautions she'd built up for years to protect her sanity.

_They were her defense mechanisms_ _that protected her mind from itself_. And I'd certainly damaged them or destroyed them completely without knowing what exactly I was doing. _How could I have been so effing stupid? _

Ginevra now lay on the bed and, even after administering her a powerful sleeping draught, she still looked afraid. Was she remembering the woman she'd killed? Was she remembering the overwhelming guilt that was too much for one person alone to bear? Or was she remembering her desperate need for power that stemmed from her need, not only to be loved, but her need not to ever feel weak and worthless again?

_Perhaps, she was remembering him_. He was the man she feared more than fear itself. In her mind, he was a catalyst she looked upon with the utmost terror. He - the forever growing shadow that lingered at the back of her mind and violated her soul - was her greatest fear and her worse shame, next to the murder of the old woman. I looked at Ginevra, hearing her moan in her sleep. _What had I done? _I wanted revenge - never this.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN GINNY'S ROOM?" The youngest Weasley yelled.

I quickly looked down at Ginevra, seeing that she had not yet awakened. I stood from the bed, pointing outside the room. Weasley's face was red in rage but he surprisingly reigned in his temper and left the room. I followed him, placing a silencing charm on Ginevra's room before shutting the door. Weasley looked moments away from attacking me. I ignored him, entering the sitting room to see the half-breed and Potter.

"What were you doing in her room?" Weasley gritted out, rounding on me with an impressive fury in his eyes.

"Weasley, just hear me out. If you're going to kill me, then I at least want to give you a legitimate reason for ending my life. Just let me explain-."

"What did you do to her?" The werewolf growled, advancing closer with an almost lethal look in his eyes. I watched Potter, who drew his wand on me. He waved it in a circle above him, putting up an Anti-Apparition Jinx in the flat. He left us in the sitting room to check on Ginevra.

"What did you do to my sister, Death Eater?" Weasley growled, and I knew he would attack me if I didn't answer soon.

"My wand is in my pocket." I said slowly, without thinking. "Take it." I said to the werewolf, feeling him remove the wood from my robes.

"Ron, she's only asleep." Potter said, reentering the room. "I don't think anything is wrong-."

I interrupted him. "Something is _very_ wrong with Ginevra and it's all my fault." I said quietly, more to myself than to any of them.

I collapsed onto Ginevra's sofa, staring at my hands rather than at any of them. I didn't want to admit that I'd hurt her like _that_; just knowing was painful enough. I sighed, resigning myself to explaining.

"I-I made a mistake." I said the words so foreign to me, trying to figure out a way to explain why I'd acted so irrationally. I needed them to know how things had gone so horribly wrong. "I used Legilimency on her and I…I think I may have driven her insane."

There was a stillness - an overwhelming quiet - that filled the room. And, just when I began to wonder if they'd heard me speak at all, I felt a blow delivered to the right side of my face. The attack didn't stop there. I saw a flash of fiery red before I felt hands wrap themselves tightly around my neck, closing all of my air passageways. I didn't fight back; after all, why fight what you deserve?

"Let him go, Ron!" I heard someone yell. _Potter._ "Let him go!" The pressure on my neck disappeared and I couldn't help but gulp in a lot of air to fill my lungs afterward. After some seconds, my vision focused, allowing me to see Potter holding a struggling Weasley back from attacking me yet again.

"Explain," The werewolf spat, glaring down coldly at me.

"I wanted to make her pay for everything she'd ever done to me, so I thought: Teach her a lesson; show her what it's like to have her thoughts forcibly taken from her." I said regretfully, feeling a stifling emptiness. "So after she let me in, I summoned her wand without her noticing it. I waited until she least expected my a-attack. It wasn't - I didn't really know what I was doing at the time. I thought she was fighting but she wasn't, not at the end. She screamed and, for some reason, I couldn't hear her. I just - I couldn't stop." I finished lamely, staring at my hands.

"What did you do to her?" Potter asked slowly, his voice a deadly whisper. "Why is she asleep?"

"I forced her to watch almost every painful memory she has." I confessed bluntly, clenching my jaw. "I either destroyed or damaged her natural defense mechanisms, but I just didn't see them at the time. I mistook them for something else. I went too deep; I tore at her conscious. But, by the time I realized what I'd done, it was too late. She - she just couldn't stop crying, so I put her to sleep yesterday and I haven't woken her since."

"I'M GOING TO KILL-." Weasley began, trying to push Potter out of his way to get to me again.

"Ron, stop!" Potter yelled, shoving Weasley back forcefully.

"Why haven't you wakened her - called her family or something?" The werewolf asked, glaring at me.

"She can't be awakened yet - not after an assault like _that_." I said tautly, disguising my voice so that the rage at my own callousness couldn't be detected by them. "When an assault like that fails, you put them in a Dreamless Sleep. She can't be wakened because her mind is healing - that is, _if_ it can be healed."

"We have to get her to St. Mungos." The werewolf said aloud. "They may be able to repair the-."

"They won't be able to help her." I said rigidly, feeling more guilt. "Only a very skilled Legilimens can help her now and most of them are dead. The only living person who could repair damage like this is Ginevra." I sighed miserably, feeling an overwhelming despair from my callousness build within me and pour out into the sitting room.

"Don't you speak her name," Weasley fumed, trying to side-step Potter again to get to me. I really wanted him to beat me to a pulp. I wanted him to destroy me like I'd destroyed her.

"What happens if we wake her?" Potter asked loudly and my eyes fixed on him, gazing at him blankly.

"I can't be sure. We need a very skilled Legilimens…one who will know what to do." I said softly.

"You're a Legilimens-." The half-breed began.

I sighed. "I do not know the intricacies of the art itself. I am simply proficient at Legilimency; I am not advanced-."

"THEN WHY?" Weasley boomed.

"Ron, calm down." The werewolf, Lupin, said impatiently. "We need-."

"We need Dumbledore or Snape." Weasley spat, glowering at me murderously. "Remember what Ginny told us, and their portraits are at Hogwarts. They'd know what to do and, for your sake, you'd better hope they fix your mess or I'll kill you myself." Weasley promised and I gave him a curt nod, knowing that if this failed, I'd _help_ him kill me.

I stood and said, "I'll go get Gin-."

"You keep your filthy hands off my sister." Weasley raged, pushing past Pottter and drawing nearer to me. We stood tall at the same height, scowling furiously into one another's eyes. I understood him perfectly, but he wouldn't keep me away from Ginevra.

"I understand your anger-." I started.

"My anger." He spat through clenched teeth, stepping even closer toward me.

"Yes, your anger." I seethed, feeling the urge to throttle Weasley. "But I will not leave her side, Weasley, and that we can fight over to the death. Get out of my way."

When I felt the red-head grab the front of my robes, I clenched my fist to land a blow to _his _face. I felt a shield expand between us, throwing both of us backward. _Potter_.

"Stop!" He yelled, planting himself in between us. "Ron, he'll have to come with us; it'll be for Ginny's sake. Besides, he may be able to help."

"Oh, he'll help alright." Weasley fumed. "He'll help kill her."

"Shut your mouth," I spat, advancing forward to push Potter out of my way. How dare he? I wouldn't kill her - ever. Potter shoved us both back; his arms held out between us, separating us both.

"We don't like it either, Ron, but that's the way it is." The werewolf said resignedly, watching the red-head clench his fists and say no more.

"I've had enough of this." I said viciously, scowling at Weasley. "I'll get her and then we leave for Hogwarts."

The others stiffened, but I didn't care for them. The only thing that mattered now was Ginevra and me figuring out a way to make sure that she was stable after all of this.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"Hmm, I see now." Dumbledore's portrait said thoughtfully. "It _was_ wise to let her rest. Take Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing, Remus, and tell Poppy to administer her more Dreamless Sleep."

"That's it!" Weasley yelled at the old man. "Sleep! That's all that can be done for her?"

Yet, it wasn't Dumbledore's portrait that answered him. Instead, it was the portrait of my former Head of House.

"There are potions, Mr. Weasley, that may heal the girl's conscious. I, however, am more wary of her subconscious and the damage you wrought to it." Severus Snape drawled, his gaze cold as he assessed me. "You will need a skilled brewer and that usually requires someone of a certain temperament. I would trust no other to brew them, with the exception of Horace or Granger."

"Hermione's pregnant." Weasley mumbled. "She can't do it."

"Understandable," Snape's said silkily. "Then, that leaves Horace. There are three potions that Weasley will have to take every six hours for the next week and a half: The Mentality Stabilizer, The Draught of Peace, and The Psyche. Under no circumstances can she be awakened. She'll have to be administered Nourishment Potions and Dreamless Sleep throughout the day."

"Why the Psyche?" I asked, seeing the former Headmaster scowl at me.

"Brainless dunderhead." Snape's portrait spat. "Only an idiot would not have known when to cease the assault on the girl's mind. You persisted, jeopardizing not only her sanity but her personality. When she awakens, will she be the Ginevra of the present or of the past? Perhaps, she will behave like the fourteen year old Ginevra and Merlin help you all _if _she does. You remember her at fourteen, or have you forgotten that along with your senses?"

Snape could always eviscerate an opponent with his words, and I was no exception. I couldn't help but flinch at the memory of her at that age.

"What?" Weasley asked confusedly. "I remember Ginny when she was-."

"There is a side to your sister you have never seen, Weasley." Snape drawled and Weasley frowned.

"Ginevra was at her worst around that age." I admitted quietly, seeing the red-head glare at me. "We can't be sure of her condition, not until she awakens."

"And what then?" Weasley asked Dumbledore's portrait. "If she wakes up and she's different, then what?" The old man's gaze on us both was that of great sadness. He didn't need to say the words; we all understood.

"I'm going to the hospital wing-." I began.

"I told you to stay away from my sister." Weasley growled.

"And I told you I wouldn't." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a blow strike the right side of my face. I pushed Weasley back, punching him straight in the nose. I didn't watch as he bled on the Headmistress's pristine floor. I wouldn't even look up at Snape or Dumbledore. Instead, I turned and left the study. I said I wouldn't leave Ginevra's side and I meant to honor my promise - no matter what.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER!" Ginevra's father raged, roughly grabbing the front of my robes and shaking me.

"Yes, sir." I admitted resignedly, seeing the Weasley patriarch look at me with fury.

"Why is he here?" Ginevra's mother asked hatefully, glaring at me in a way that reminded me so much of Ginevra. They looked so much alike.

"I'm not leaving Ginevra's side." I said firmly, seeing the woman reach inside her robes for her wand.

"Yes, you are." He eldest brother said stonily, standing tall in front of me.

"You're going to Azkaban." Ginevra's mother, Molly, raged. She now had her finger pointed at me.

"Mrs. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said irately, coming out of her office to send an offended glare at Ginevra's family. "Please, keep your voice down. Ginny Weasley is not the only patient in here. Calm down this instant." She said, entering her office and slamming the door. I took my seat again beside Ginevra's bed, ignoring the pointed glares from her parents and her two brothers.

"You _will_ be arrested." The youngest Weasley spat.

"Only after she awakens." I hissed, my eyes never leaving Ginevra's still form. "I told you: I'm not going anywhere. You all think I'm a Death Eater, fine. You all think I belong in Azkaban, you're right. But what any of you think doesn't matter to me. I'm staying so get over it."

My words made them all pause and the tension in the room heightened but I didn't care. Ginevra was still too pale. If I didn't know she slumbered, I would think her dead. The only sign of life from her was the rhythmic way her chest rose and fell. It looked as if she lingered somewhere between existing and not existing at all. When she awakened, what would I say to her? How would I explain?

And as I sat in the hospital wing seeing Ginevra and only Ginevra, I could think of nothing to say at all.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"Why did Ginny let you into her flat?" Potter asked, looking at Ginevra rather than at me.

I wondered, should I answer him? He was Potter after all, and I never liked him. I never liked the way Ginevra fancied him, and I certainly didn't like the way he watched her now. In fact, I felt rage at the thought of him being here. Stupid scarhead. Yet, it had been five days since Ginevra was brought to Hogwarts. I hadn't left her side, nor had I held any amiable conversations with the Weasleys and their bloody family friends.

"She said she wanted to apologize." I answered stiffly. There was a silence between us and then I added: "I did not believe her at the time."

Potter finally looked away from Ginevra and met my gaze fully. "And why not?" He asked, his voice a deadly whisper. I shook my head and gazed at Ginevra.

"Believing her would've finally meant accepting that she _had _changed." I confessed, admitting something I had never wanted to acknowledge to anyone, including myself. "And if she had changed, then there wouldn't have been room for someone like me in her life."

"What are you on about?" Potter asked confusedly, frowning at me.

"Men like me are not like you." I spat, seeing Potter glare at me. "I couldn't accept her change, so I chose to see what I wanted to see. And, at the time, I felt I was justified for that. I mean, I thought it was an act. But I knew. I just couldn't be honest with her. And then, her _incessant_ mocking. It didn't help at all. Doing this - getting revenge against her - was much easier. It was too easy."

"That is no excuse-."

"It was not meant to be an excuse, Potter." I said rigidly, seeing him nod curtly. "It is, or it _was_, my reasoning. It was my reasoning to seek revenge against something I-."

"Love?" Potter offered, scrutinizing me closely.

"You Gryffindors." I sneered. "Life for your lot is all about love and glory. But Ginevra and I are no Gryffindors."

Potter shook his head almost sadly. "That doesn't mean you can't love, nor does it mean that you don't love her."

I glowered at him, wanting him to shut up with this talk about love. But I wanted him and the others to understand. "I _want_ her, Potter. Love and want are very different so don't delude yourself."

Potter sighed impatiently. "You're the one who's deluded Nott and it's pathetic-."

"Do not speak of things you do not understand." I spat.

"Apparently you don't understand Ginny or yourself either." Potter fumed, glaring at me coldly. "I don't know whether you love her or not and, to be quite honest, I don't think you do - not after doing something like _that _to her. All I know is that if you didn't love her at her worst, then you certainly can't love her now when she's at her best. You can't even recognize what you're feeling, or _how _to love for that matter. I'm convinced, along with everyone else, that you're no good for her. Don't be a selfish git. Just leave Ginny alone."

I smirked at Potter, seeing him visibly force himself to remain calm. _His reaction blinded him to mine_. After spending an hour gazing at Ginevra, I knew without a doubt that Potter was right. Ginevra was a battered star who still shined after falling and burning. I was no star; I was ice and I'd only end up freezing or smothering her, until she glistened no more. Leaving her alone would be the best thing for her.

And I would do so - as soon as she awoke.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>/ **Early August 2004**)

"Young man. Theodore." I heard, feeling a gentle pressure on my shoulder that lightly squeezed. "Wake up and eat. Poppy brought you lunch."

My vision cleared as I focused on Molly Weasley, lifting my head from Ginevra's mattress so I could see her more clearly.

"Mrs. Weasley-."

"What is it that keeps you at my daughter's side? Is it guilt or is it love?" She asked curiously, although she slightly glared at me. I ignored her, choosing to eat rather than have another row with yet another Weasley. I didn't have much of an appetite; food simply lacked taste now.

"Coward-."

"Do not call me that." I nearly shouted, seeing the woman redden in fury. "I am no coward."

"Then why did you attack my daughter in the most cowardly way that you could?" She asked quietly. _How could I answer that?_ And then I knew: She was right but I'd never tell her that.

Instead, I gave her a wry smile. "You and your family are laboring under the misapprehension that your daughter is the innocent victim out of all this." I said evenly, seeing her eyes flash. "I didn't mean to injure Ginevra like _this_ but your daughter - pardon me Madam for my crudeness - simply had it coming. If she had never used me as a guinea pig, I would've never sought revenge against her."

"How dare-?"

"I speak the truth." I said firmly, seeing the Weasley matriarch pale. "I was wrong for this, yes. But your daughter did some very wrong things to me too. I don't expect you or your family to understand _this_ or how things are - or were - between Ginevra and I."

There was a long silence between us but, through it all, I watched Mrs. Weasley's gaze flicker between Ginevra and I. "What exactly is going on between you and Ginny?" She finally asked after minutes of staring.

My eyes found hers again but her gaze never wavered under my scrutiny. I sighed, deciding to be honest. "Nothing." I said gently, seeing the woman frown and look confused.

"And do you want there to be something between you? Answer me, young man." She insisted, her voice glacial.

"Perhaps." I said vaguely, wanting her to be quiet. Instead, she continued.

"So 'perhaps' is the reason why you've never left her side after all of this time?" She asked, sounding annoyingly knowing. It reminded me of my mother.

I didn't dignify her question with a response. No matter what she said, I'd remain cool. I was no Potter: I was no devoted, love-sick fool. Spiting Ginevra was easy and desiring her body sometimes felt easier than breathing itself. Yet if the insipid woman and her family, along with Potter, thought I was actually in love with her, then they didn't know _me _at all. I wanted; I never loved.

"I'm not in love with your daughter." I said coldly, although I knew I sounded like a stubborn child to her. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Then, why are you here? I should have you thrown in Azkaban-."

"And if you and your family could've made that happen, then I would be there already. The only reason why I'm not in there is because you'd have to toss your daughter in a cell with me - one of her _many_ victims." I sneered, seeing Mrs. Weasley nearly draw her wand. "I do not wish to talk about this nonsense anymore."

"Then why are you here? If you don't love her, then walk away." She said simply.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. "Think what you want." I spat, glaring at Mrs. Weasley. And when she finally quieted for the rest of the evening, I took the time to seriously think about things between Ginevra and I.

There was no doubt in my mind about my feelings for her: _I'd always looked at her and thought mine_. Yet, did I _really _love her? _Is it still love, even if you hurt your beloved?_

I doubted whether I could love outside of duty or familial bonds. I'd come from my mother so of course I loved her. I loved father out of duty. But could I love Ginevra, just for the sake of loving her? Had my obsession with her for all these years been love? From the age of thirteen, I always thought of her as mine. I never liked the thought of sharing her with Potter, Zabini, Malfoy, or even the Dark Lord. She was once my favorite tool to use as I pleased, but somehow my feelings for her changed.

_When had that happened?_ And, whatever this was, why had it endured for so long? Did that mean that this really was love? Why was figuring this out so bloody difficult? And why was figuring out what I'd say to her tomorrow so bloody hard? She would wake up tomorrow, and the possibility of her murdering me on sight was highly probable - especially if she awoke with the mind of a fourteen year old. I'd never apologized to _anyone_. What would I say? _The truth_.

There were too many truths. The truth is that I knew her mind and her fears, and I wanted to protect her from them all; even if that meant protecting her from me. The truth is that she's mine, but men like me are not healthy for her. And yet, I was no coward; I had to face her one last time. And then I'd spare her more pain because she is mine.

I would not hurt her ever again.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Early August 2004**)

"I'm not going to ask how you could've done that to me. You've made _that _abundantly clear." I said contemptuously, seeing Nott's dark chocolate eyes assess me thoughtfully.

"Ginevra, hear me-."

"I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say." I spat viciously, glaring at him.

"You should know that I'm-."

"I told you: I don't want to hear it." I said on the brink of shouting now. I hadn't felt resentment like this in _years_. It was raw and I had to focus hard in order to control it. Theodore instantly recognized my expression and looked worried. _The nerve of him_. _This was all his fault_.

"Then, I'll _make_ you-."

"And you will d-d-." I sighed, stopping myself from threatening to murder him. "I won't threaten your life. That's not who I am, no matter what you believe. I just can't believe you hate me-."

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Theodore raged, nearing closer toward me.

"-enough to try and take away all that I am - all that I've become." I finished, seeing Nott stiffen next to me.

I glared at him, wanting him to say something. But he just stared at me, looking thoughtful and tired. I couldn't really tell what was he was thinking; as always, Nott looked calm and his composure impeccable. _Damn him!_

"I know they can't arrest you without arresting me too. So I say this now, Theodore: This makes us even. That's what this was about, right?" I asked spitefully, seeing Nott clench his jaw.

"Ginevra," He began, forcing patience in his voice. "I will leave-."

"Of course you'll leave now that you can't have the girl you used to know in the past. Your pathetic little attempt to bring her back-."

"Ginevra, do _not_-." He spat.

I laughed dryly, seeing Theodore finally lose his self-control. His fists clenched, as if he were trying to stop himself from shaking me. And I saw his anger and his arrogance. I felt a vindictive urge to lash out and hurt him, just like his inability to accept me had resulted in hurting me.

"You want to leave now that you can't have old Ginevra back. But let me tell you about her, Theodore. She never loved you. _Never_." I said, smirking at him and watching his eyes harden. His features, at first glance, seemed to be nonchalant - that is, if one didn't notice the tension in his thin lips that slightly twitched, as if he were forcing himself to stay quiet.

"She saw you as a means to an end, nothing more. What made you want _her _so much?" I spat nastily, resentful of the fact that Theodore didn't want me the way I was now. He wanted the old me, like the new Ginevra wasn't good enough for him now.

"Well, I'm glad I know now." Nott said stonily, turning his back on me to walk away.

_That's it! That's all he had to say?_

"Oh, and Theodore." I said sickeningly polite, watching his tall lean frame pause right outside the double doors to the infirmary. He wouldn't turn and face me, damn him. "I think I'll show you how to _properly_ destroy someone. That's all." I said casually, seeing him leave without so much as a backward glance.

Why didn't he show me that he cared? Maybe the prat didn't care for me at all. Maybe he really wanted to hurt me like that. But he'd stayed by my side. How could he not feel guilty? Why wouldn't he say something worthwhile for once? I just knew that one thing and one thing alone was certain: _Theodore Nott would pay_.

* * *

><p>(Ginny's P.O.V **Early August 2004**)

I was now inside Headmistress McGonagall's office. Before I left Hogwarts, the woman summoned me to "discuss something of importance." So I now stood before her, staring around the office I thought I'd never again enter.

"Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape would like to-." She began, gesturing to the portraits before she was interrupted by Severus Snape.

"We are right here, Minerva." Snape drawled, eliciting a chuckle from Dumbledore. "It is rude to speak of others as if they are not present."

I smiled, seeing McGonagall purse her lips in annoyance. "Very well then. You speak." She said smartly, putting her back to the high-backed chair behind her desk.

Snape's black eyes surveyed me calculatingly - the way he used to. When he was done, his right brow lifted high and he looked away to McGonagall, who also watched me shrewdly. I still smiled, gazing up at Dumbledore's portrait. His eyes twinkled as he gazed at me and I couldn't help but feel warm, as if I had somehow finally made the man proud. He smiled and I wondered, was it possible for a portrait to do Legilimency? I didn't care if he was doing it; I just wanted him and the others to see how much I'd changed.

"Minerva, you forgot to offer Ms. Weasley a seat." Dumbledore said amusedly, teasing the Headmistress. McGonagall fought a smile and gestured to the seat in front of her. I sat and looked up at Snape's portrait.

"I miss you - all the time." I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. The portraits in the office quieted but I didn't care as I focused on Snape, whose face somewhat softened. His gaze, however, still remained sharp.

"I assure you that I rarely miss meddlesome students." He drawled, making me grin.

"Now, now, Severus." McGonagall began playfully. "I believe there has never been a week that's passed where you haven't asked me about this particular meddlesome student." She finished, making Dumbledore and I laugh. Snape scowled and glared down at McGonagall and she smirked up at him. I looked at Dumbledore and spoke to him.

"I don't claim to have learned everything you tried to teach me, but I do understand now. I'm grateful that you saw me for what I was back then, and I'm thankful you tried to help me when so many others either couldn't or wouldn't open their eyes to see. I never told you thank you." I said truthfully, seeing Dumbledore's eyes fill with an incredible light that exuded warmth and pride.

"And I never thanked you for everything you did, Ms. Weasley. Even back then, I could see a brilliant young mind with a vast potential to one day love and evolve beautifully. It was truly an honor knowing you, my dear girl. And I will end on this one final note: That I will always believe in you; even when you do not believe in yourself." He finished with a brilliant smile.

I nodded and looked to Snape, seeing him still stare at me like he almost didn't know who he was seeing. I felt my eyes water because I knew I'd always loved him like a father. He cared for me at my worst and, still, he tried to save me. And, in a way, he did.

"I called you here for another reason, Ms. Weasley." McGonagall said formally, looking at me pensively. "Severus tells me that you are well adept at Potions. Is that correct?"

I nodded, frowning. "Yes, but that was ages ago." I said slowly.

"Ah, but you are good at Potions. I took the liberty of reviewing your O.W.L. results and I was astonished to see twelve O's. You would be the perfect candidate for any post here-."

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"I assure you, I am very serious Ms. Weasley." She said warmly, smiling at me in a way that told me that she was amused by my reaction.

"B-but the parents." I began. "And I never took my N.E.W.T.s."

McGonagall didn't seem bothered at all. "Do not worry, Ms. Weasley. If you are interested in the post, then I can arrange for your N.E.W.T.s to be taken at your convenience sometime before the start of next term. I understand that you are a very busy woman: You work and you help the Minister with his ongoing investigation. But there is still time for your exams to be taken." She assured me.

"And the parents?" I asked, knowing that this would be a huge problem for them and understandably so.

"Ah, I do not believe all of them will object to your appointment. You would not be the first Death Eater spy employed here, and your loyalty to Dumbledore would be appreciated by many. Besides, you are highly qualified and I do believe the children would like you." She said, looking very serious now.

I sighed and smiled. "Are you sure you want to go through all the trouble-?"

McGonagall inclined her head and offered me a small smile. "I assure you that I've thought very hard and long on this. Dumbledore and Severus respect you and so do I. If only you would accept the post-."

"I'll do it." I said quickly.

"Very well." She smiled, clearly pleased. "I will owl you with all the details later and I thank you for your time. Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor." She said softly, her expression pleasantly formal.

"You look very vapid, Ginevra. For Merlin's sake, close your mouth. I'd hate to think you've lost your senses after all of these years." Snape said silkily, a teasing smirk on his face.

I mocked glared him. "You would react the same way under these circumstances." I said smartly.

"Ah," Snape drawled. "I guess I was being insensitive then."

I rolled my eyes and faced Headmistress McGonagall. "Thank you." I said, seeing her nod. "And Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ginevra." He said as if he were very bothered.

I smirked at him. "It's Ginny."

And, before leaving the study, I turned at the last moment, seeing Snape curl his lip in distaste, as he spat the childish name. I knew he'd never use it to address me. I left the study, hearing the portraits and McGonagall chuckle at the Potion Master's expense.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"The next time you decide to disappear, you tell me or your father. What is wrong with you, Theodore?" Mother asked, staring at me in fury. "Theodore Octavius Nott, are you ignoring me?"

_Yes_. But I _did_ recognize her tone. "Forgive me, Mother, I was thinking of something."

"Hmm, I've never known you to allow your mind to wonder. I know why; it's the girl. I know what you did to her-."

"And how did you-?"

"Her mother wrote to us, Theodore. She told us exactly how our son assaulted her daughter. And she also said that you refused to leave the girl's side-."

"I should've left her." I spat. "I should've never wasted my time."

Yelena's face softened. "I told you that revenge would not-."

"Mother, don't." I hissed, seeing her eyes harden.

"Do not be foolish by repeating the mistakes of your father and I." She said patiently.

"You always loved him and he you. She said she never loved me." I said glacially, seeing Mother stiffen.

"You should talk to her, son." She sighed.

"I will not speak to that - thing." I spat, seeing Mother shake her head melancholy at me. "I have to think of how to stop her before she ends me. I won't let her-."

"Don't, Theodore. Revenge is not the way. You and Ginevra will both have to learn how to set aside pride and anger. You will both have to learn how to compromise. Theodore, you must talk to her-."

"You speak as if I love that harpy." I sneered. "And I refuse to speak to her again. She wouldn't listen."

Yelena sighed and surveyed me critically. "Theodore, you both are young, stubborn, and incredibly foolish. You do not care for any other woman the way you care for _her_. And the girl, whether she knows it or not, loves you. She probably just struggles to recognize this kind of love. Give her time."

"_I'm tired of being patient, Mother_." I groaned.

Yelena nodded. "I know and it's at times like these when I regret your father ever raising you. Theodore, love is worth the wait and do not argue with me. You love her and I don't care what your father says: Love is not a weakness and it _can _give you considerable power. You love each other-."

"We do not-."

"Then why hurt each other this way?" She snapped, silencing me with a scowl. "It is your love for one another that has lasted all these years, not your enmity or your thirst for revenge. You both are letting your pride get in the way of your feelings, and I fear someone will get hurt. Learn from your father and I, Theodore. Talk to her and find a way to make this right."

I looked at her for a long time before I said: "It's too late. I sold all my shares in the lab, and I'll begin moving my things out of the building next week. We're not good for one another."

Yelena sighed. "I know you want her so I know you'll tell her you're sorry. I know you'll put things right." She said softly, standing up to leave me to myself.

And I wanted more than anything to make things better between Ginevra and I. Yet, I had to focus on outmaneuvering her before she "destroyed" me.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>)

"I'm sorry I forgot to call, Aiden, Lexa." I said, holding the phone while cooking dinner. "I guess I thought you both were very busy with exams-."

"You haven't called Mom and Sam, Ginny." Alexa said gently.

"And why is that?" Aiden yelled, making me flinch. He was on speakerphone.

"Aiden, it's not like your screams can be heard all the way across the Atlantic. Please, speak softer." I chided, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry but things have just been very…busy. I haven't been very well - nothing serious, mind you. I've just been feeling under the weather these past two weeks."

"Ginny, are you sure you're okay?" Alexa asked caringly.

"I'm more than fine, Lexa. I can't wait for you all to visit. I miss you all so much." I said honestly.

Aiden laughed in the background. "We miss you too and we'll see you soon. And, Ginny, take better care of yourself. I know you're lost without us but seriously-."

"Bye you two. Hopefully, I'll see you soon." I said loudly over Aiden, hearing him laugh harder.

"Bye, Ginny." Alexa said amusedly. Aiden screamed the same goodbye, trying to annoy me.

After a final goodbye, the conversation ended and I dialed Tristan. I knew I'd later call Mary and Eugene. I'd get an earful from them all, but I missed them a lot. Getting an earful was so worth it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>)

"How long until the potion is ready, Ginny?" Ron asked anxiously.

I smiled. "Give it at least four more days, Ron. Then we can test how strong their enchantments are."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Remus asked concernedly, frowning at me.

"You think what happened between Nott and I will affect my ability to do Legilimency." I said, seeing Remus give me a curt nod. "Don't worry so much, Remus. I got lucky. Theodore's attack didn't cause any permanent damage. The only difference I feel is that I'm sometimes more prone to anger. Besides that, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, studying me closely.

I nodded. "I'm good, Harry. I just hope Shacklebolt gets the Wizengamot's approval. I don't feel like ending up in Azkaban for doing him this favor."

Ron blanched, looking at me protectively. "We won't let anything happen to you, Gin."

Remus nodded, looking pensive. "The sooner we deal with this problem, the sooner we all can relax and live…normally."

My gaze found Harry and, together, we shared a grimace. Remus was right; Harry and everyone else in this room deserved to move on with their lives. We'd fight again to stop us from losing what mattered to us the most: Our families and our lives.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>)

"What is the meaning of this, Ginevra?" I spat, seeing her swagger toward me as she neared the door outside her flat, where I was waiting for her. She held a knowing smirk on her face.

"What does it look like Theodore?" She asked pleasantly, making me draw a breath of impatience. I would not let her anger me - not this quickly.

"It looks like investors in all my families industries are pulling out their assets-."

"Not my problem, Theodore." She said nonchalantly, opening the door to her flat. "It sounds like it's your problem. Perhaps you should go and fix that rather than wasting your time here. You'll get no solutions from me." She said coldly, and I suppressed the urge to groan. Ginevra could always hold grudges better than anyone else I knew. But _this _was extreme.

"Yes, the hell I will." I said bitingly, pushing past her into the flat. I surveyed her, seeing that she kept her hand on the inside of her robes, touching her wand. "So this is your plan, hmm. You're going to-."

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

"-cause a panic that will devalue your family's stock, your industries and practically all your assets. Yes." I said remorselessly, watching Theodore give me a glacial glare. "That is my plan and I have to say it's going beautifully. So beautiful, in fact, that I already know of ten buyers who are willing to-."

"I will never sell-."

"Theodore, I'm being _very_ generous here." I said flippantly, watching Nott almost draw his wand. "I mean, at least this way you'll make some profit from your destruction. But I see that you want to keep what little is left of your pride-."

Theodore walked slowly toward me, stopping only four feet in front of me. He did look threatening and, yet, I couldn't focus on anything but how overwhelmingly dark and handsome he looked in his black suit; he did not wear his usual black robes today, and I appreciated that. My eyes were better able to appreciate his body; for Theodore had always been tall, but his build in his youth was too thin and almost frail. He was so changed physically with his broad chest and well-toned arms. His frame was muscular but lean, so much like Bill's and Ron's. I had to work hard to keep my eyes fixed on his face and _only_ his face.

"You will _undo_ what you have done-."

"No," I said simply, seeing golden specks flash in his dark chocolate eyes. "Did you know that the Malfoys are interested in buying-?"

"Do you really think I would let you sell _my _corporations to the likes of _them_?" Theodore asked dangerously and, at the same moment, we drew our wands on one another.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

Why did she always have to provoke me? Why? And selling my corporations to Draco or Lucius. The thought alone made me feel like a life-term in Azkaban was worth what I'd do to that git if he _ever_ got _my_ company. And she _knew _that. Damn her and her scheme for revenge!

"I see you and Draco still like to compete against one another. You know, _this _loss to him - well, there's no way you or your family would ever be accepted into refined society-."

_How dare she? _She thinks I care about society. Society? I looked at Ginevra, seeing that she had a hex on the tip of her tongue. I didn't want to duel her; I swore that I wouldn't ever hurt her again. Besides, she _would _beat me senseless with a wand.

"_Expelliarmus._" I said quickly.

"_Protego_." She said, sounding bored. I groaned, watching her shield deflect my spell straight at me. My wand flew out of my hand and landed in the palm of hers, where she caught it with a smirk.

I closed my eyes, stifling the irritation I felt now. "Come now, Theo-."

How dare she call me that after what she said to me in the hospital wing? "Do _not_ call me that."

"So very sensitive." She teased, and I clenched my jaw to silence my response. I had to clench my fists to stop myself from shaking her. "I can't believe _you_ would allow your sensitivities to impede your dueling abilities. I must say that I'm disappointed, _Theo_. I wonder what your Daddy would say?"

_I was trying to honor my vow to never harm you __**again**__, silly little twit._ "He'd tell me to wring your neck." I sneered coldly, watching her watch me.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

There was silence between us now as we stood and simply stared at each other. For some reason, Theodore didn't want to fully meet my gaze. Perhaps, he thought I'd use Legilimency on him and I really wanted to. But I refused to do that to him ever again. I walked cautiously toward Theodore, closing the short distance between us.

"So you're really not going to hurt me; even though I'm trying to destroy you and your company?" I asked softly, reading him so well without the use of Legilimency. I wasn't stupid; I knew Theodore only tried to disarm me to stop me from cursing him. His whole body language screamed self-control.

And, as I stared up at him, I could no longer repress the urge to run my hands through his silky dark locks; they fell annoyingly perfect in his face and, before I knew what I was doing, I had smoothed several strands back from his forehead.

"Don't." Theodore said stonily, grabbing my wrist tightly.

Even in this, he was trying to show restraint. But I didn't want him to be so cool about this. _Did he even want me at all?_ Sometimes, I couldn't tell; he was too composed _all the time_. But he couldn't want me, could he? Not after attacking me like that. He wanted old Ginevra, not me. _Or worse._

"Of course." I spat. "I guess only your strumpet can touch you now." I said, stepping away from him. I couldn't be this close to him without touching him.

Theodore frowned down at me before I saw humor in his eyes. And then the prat began to laugh and his throaty laughter would've made me kiss him, if the arrogance in it didn't make me so mad.

"You think that's funny." I snapped, seeing him smirk. "You won't be laughing when I rip your corporations to shreds."

Nott's dark eyes narrowed on me. "And I assure you that you still won't have me then."

I threw a vindictive smirk at him. "And I doubt your strumpet would have you either. She seems to be high class-."

"You heartless shrew. You won't take my companies-."

"Then explain why you did it." I said rigidly, seeing Theodore frown at me. "Why did you attack me like that? Why didn't you stop? You had to know what you were doing; you had to hear me scream." I said quietly, waiting to hear him answer.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

_Now? She wanted me to explain now _- _after all of this_. Should I tell her _everything_? Perhaps, the truth alone would be enough to make her see reason. Perhaps then, we could straighten things out between us and have more. I walked to the sofa in her flat and finally took a seat, looking up at Ginevra, who took a seat across from me.

"I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. My Legilimency isn't as good as yours; it's much improved but it's not overly skilled. I thought your were fighting. I couldn't distinguish between the mental shield you'd erected and the natural defense mechanisms that already dwelled in your mind. I didn't recognize that I was hurting you like that. I thought you weren't hurt-."

"You thought I was getting exactly what I deserved." Ginevra said coldly and for the first time in years, I felt shame.

"Yes," I said quietly, not liking to admit how wrong I'd been. "It was only supposed to be my revenge, Ginevra."

"AND IT NEARLY COST ME MY SANITY!" She yelled, and I glared up at her.

_She never listened. That was always her problem; she just never listened. She wasn't the only one who had changed, damn it. _When I first came back into her life, I didn't desire revenge nearly as much as I wanted her to listen. But, no, she just wouldn't. She had to mock and be arrogant. And, now, she wouldn't even let me explain. She'd finished her mocking and now she wanted to yell.

"And you never apologized-." She shouted, standing abruptly.

"I tried to!" I yelled over her, seeing her close her mouth and plop down onto the sofa. "I tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear it. But it doesn't matter - I mean, I heard _all _I needed to hear from you that morning, Weasley. You said enough for the both of us." I spat coldly, seeing her flinch in understanding.

And, at that moment, the fireplace in her flat came to life. I suppressed the urge to sneer, knowing it was one of those infernal brothers of her. And, sure enough, the youngest male Weasley stepped through the fireplace and into the sitting room.

"You dare-." He growled.

"Later, Ron. Why are you here?" Ginevra asked impatiently, glaring at me. "Ron?"

Weasley sighed and answered, "They're attacking Yorkshire."

I frowned, watching Ginevra nod and hand me my wand. Then, she stood and said: "We'll talk later-."

I stood, scowling at them both. "What attack Weasley?" I asked her brother, seeing him glare at me.

"Your kind - Death Eaters." He spat, and I walked over to him, wanting to break his nose _again_. Ginevra positioned herself in front of me, stopping me from moving any closer toward him.

I looked down at her, glaring. "Where do you think you're going? Don't tell me you're involved in this nonsense." I sneered, watching Ginevra glower up at me resentfully.

What was she thinking, getting involved in something like this? Didn't she know all of the things that could possibly go wrong? And now she wanted to play the stupid little hero? Now?

"Why can't I fight, Theodore?" She spat. "What? You're only allowed to hurt me now!" She yelled, and I grabbed her wrist, refusing to let her leave this flat.

"Let her go." Weasley growled roughly, coming forward to shove me back.

"I'm warning you," I sneered, glaring at him. "Stay out of this." I hissed, watching him turn a furious shade of red.

I ignored him and, instead, looked down at Ginevra who looked just as stubborn as ever.

"When was the last time you dueled someone face to face, Ginevra?" I asked, knowing for a _fact _that she hadn't dueled someone like that for years. I would not let her do this. It was suicide.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

I looked up into Theodore's dark eyes, seeing them hard and resigned to not let me leave. I was angry; I mean, how dare he act like he cares? But _did _he? I was angry, but I did feel _hope_. This was the angriest I'd seen Theodore this evening. Only his anger over his company matched what he was showing now. _So maybe he did want me_. I thought, fighting a smile.

"You're wasting my time." I snapped at Nott, seeing his eyes flash in fury.

"But you have time to go and get yourself killed!" He hissed angrily. "You are not leaving." He said _protectively_.

And I cursed. Why did there have to be an attack in Yorkshire now? Why did Ron always have to be here whenever Theodore showed up? I mean, did he have a Nott radar or something? I wanted to continue arguing with Theodore; I didn't want to leave for yet another battle.

"And you're going to allow this?" Theodore sneered at Ron, watching him become redder and look at me worriedly. How dare he? I could damn well take care of myself.

"No one allows me-."

"If you insist on carrying out this madness, then I'm going with you. You are not to leave our side-."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I yelled angrily. "Don't you talk to me like I'm some-."

"We don't have time for this." Ron shouted, running out of patience. "Ginny, you stay close to us. And I don't want to see you dueling-."

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled. "I can't believe you're siding with him."

I didn't want to argue anymore, but I was determined to escape Theodore and his arrogant smirk. My attempts, however, failed. We Flooed into a Wizarding tavern in Yorkshire before we entered yet another battle.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>)

"WHERE'S RON?" I yelled over the chaos at Theodore, who was beside me.

"I don't - _Protego_." He said hastily, casting a shield that threw back four Death Eaters who were charging toward us. "Focus, Ginevra!"

"RON!"

"GINEVRA, FOCUS!"

"RON!" I yelled, ignoring Theodore.

"_Crucio_!" And I tensed expecting for a thousand hot knives to stab me everywhere, but all I felt was the breath being knocked out of me as I was tackled to the ground. I looked up, seeing Theodore briefly glare down at me before he rolled us both, lifted his wand, and cast a stunner at the nearest masked man.

Afterward, he jerked me up off the ground. "I said focus. Your brother can take care of himself. _Stupefy, stupefy_. And, in case you haven't noticed, they're closing in on _us_. Undoubtedly, they recognize _you_." He yelled over the madness, casting another shield that repelled four curses, rebounding them back at their senders.

I wanted to glare at him; after all, I had forgotten the glamour because of his pestering. And, now, we had over ten Death Eaters surrounding us.

"_Expulso_. _Confringo._" I shouted, satisfied to take out five with those two curses. But it still wasn't good enough. Theodore and I needed space.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I lifted my wand and blasted apart the street, feeling the ground jolt horribly underneath my feet. I cast a quick shield to protect Nott and I from the falling rubble. I looked around, grateful that mostly Death Eaters had been hurt. The explosion hadn't been too powerful. I only needed the Death Eaters to fall back so we'd have space.

"GINNY!"

"RON!" I yelled, relieved to see him and Harry less than fifteen feet away from Theodore and I. And, without thinking, I ran toward them, wanting to ask Ron where he went.

"GINEVRA!" And it was the way Theodore yelled my name that made me stop and turn. At that moment, the curse hit my body and threw me through the air, until I flew up against a wooden wall. I landed hard on the ground, feeling my wrist break. The pain made me cry out but, as I took deep breaths, I found that it dulled. I looked up then.

"_Avada_-."

"_Stupefy_!" I said weakly, forcing the masked Death Eater in front of me to dodge my curse rather than finish his. I stood shakily, hearing the Death Eater in front of me laugh cruelly. I tensed, recognizing that laugh anywhere. It was _Antonin Dolohov_.

"Filthy blood traitor." He spat loathingly. "The pleasure of killing you will be mine."

I heard Theodore yell my name, and I saw Dolohov smile and flicker his wand in Theodore's direction. His eyes never left mine; they didn't need too, for he was that skilled. I heard something that sounded like a body fall to the ground and I felt horror. Was Theodore okay? And then, I heard Ron and Harry shoot curses at Dolohov who disapparated and reappeared, shooting Unforgivables directly at them. I blasted the ground at his feet, watching him fly back and hit the ground. He looked up and disapparated yet again.

I cast a quick shield and, the next moment, I felt a hard blow to it from behind me. I turned, seeing the older Death Eater. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Dolohov disapparated and I looked around wildly, never seeing him. I sent a powerful shield in Harry and Ron's direction, knowing it would protect them and stop them from interfering too much. Immediately afterward, a ball of flame was thrown at me from the right, shattering _my_ shield. I conjured another quickly, seeing him blast the building next to me. My shield protected me from the debris and I flicked my wand, sending all the fragments back at him.

"GINEVRA!"

I ignored Theodore, although I was more than grateful that he was okay. Dolohov didn't try to stop the debris; instead, he disapparated. But anticipating him was becoming much easier for me. I turned and saw him appear exactly in front of me.

"_Crucio._" I yelled, watching Dolohov fall to the ground and writhe. But he _never_ screamed.

I lifted the curse to strike him with an _incarcerous_, but he seized the moment and disapparated. I looked around wildly, making sure my shield was strong enough to withstand any surprise attack of his. But, after two minutes, it never came. I sighed with relief and smiled, making my way over to Ron, Theodore and Harry.

"GINEVRA! GINNY!"

And before I could turn to defend myself, I felt a blinding pain unlike anything I'd felt in years. A sharp blow shattered my shield and sliced through the nape of my neck all the way down to my lower back. I felt like flames and acid were consuming my entire backside. _Please, anything but this curse._ I fell to the ground, unable to move at all. I could barely see or hear, and all I could think about was the pain. I did the only thing I could: I closed my eyes and embraced death.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25: Revelations

Chapter 25 (_Revelations_)

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm not that awesome.

(**Nott's P.O.V**/ **Mid-August 2004**)

"The Healers don't know what to do." Weasley panicked, pacing the length of Ginevra's bed in St. Mungo's.

"She's only been here half an hour." Potter said, his voice low and hopeful. "Give them another thirty minutes-."

"She won't last the hour." I spat, glaring at him. Potter and Weasley were both Aurors; they recognized _this _curse. They had seen countless others die by it. There was no need for false hope.

"Shut up!" Potter raged, standing up from his seat. "You were supposed to watch her, not let her run around. This is your fault - _again_!"

And those words made me grab him by the front of the robes and raise my fist to strike the prat's face. But a firm grip on my wrist stopped me from hitting the idiot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the werewolf. He separated Potter and I by pushing us apart. Throughout the commotion, Weasley's gaze never left his sister. He looked at her with a desperate urgency that I felt, and only his look stopped me from shoving aside the half-breed and beating Potter to a bloody pulp. I wanted to fight him - at least then, I'd be doing something rather than watching her die. And this was my fault; I'd failed to protect her.

"Stop, now! Harry, sit down!" The werewolf ordered, watching Potter reluctantly reclaim his seat. "Molly and Arthur will be here soon. This fighting isn't helping her-."

"What can anyone do?" Weasley asked, his voice hollow. "No one can help her."

We all quieted and my gaze found Ginevra, gazing at her stunned frame as she lay on the bed. She was unconscious but her eyes reflected just how much excruciating pain she was in. We couldn't revive her: The pain alone would hasten her death. If only there was a counter-curse. Ginevra loved curses; she would know what to do. _She would know what to do_. The idea in itself was enough for me to hope that maybe this was the answer that would save her life.

"We have to revive her." I said slowly, looking at Weasley.

"We can't do that Mr. Nott." Lupin said firmly, shaking his head.

"No one knows curses better than she does. If anyone knows how to fix this, she does. We have to wake her now!" I said on the brink of shouting, staring at a puzzled Weasley.

"If you say one more word, I'm going to toss you out of here myself." Potter threatened, standing out of his chair again.

"We can watch her die slowly, or we can wake her and fix this. It's the only way. The curse is progressing too-."

"W-we'll d-do it." Weasley said shakily, looking at me. "You do it." He said, his voice a bit stronger now.

"Ron, think about this." Lupin said hurriedly.

"Ron, the pain of-." Potter began.

Weasley interrupted them both. "She's my sister. I won't let her die without trying. Just do it - now." He said firmly.

I nodded and pointed my wand at Ginevra, instantly reviving her. And she screamed the moment she became conscious. I'd heard so many scream before but never like this. Her loud shrilling pierced the room and the pitch only seemed to amplify with each passing second.

"Ginevra," I said, rushing to her bedside. "Is there a counter-curse? Do you know it?" I yelled over her screams, seeing no answer in her eyes - only pain.

"STOP!"

"I'm putting her back under again, damn you."

"Ginevra, focus for me." I begged, seeing her pained honey eyes snap onto me as if she were finally _seeing_ me. "That's it. Focus and tell me the counter. Nod, blink, speak - just do something, please."

I saw her nod seconds after fighting through the pain. "Say something." I breathed, but her only response was more screams. I couldn't blame her for not being able to focus; I could barely do it myself. The pain distracted her. And, as for me, all the blood, coupled with her eroding flesh was nearly unbearable for me to watch.

"Ginevra, can-."

"D-don't r-remem-ber." She forced out, afterward biting her lower lip to stop the screams. She failed again. Seconds later, she said two more words. "_Make me_."

I shook my head no. I could hear Weasley behind me. "What is she talking about?" He asked fearfully.

"P-please." She begged, screaming again when the curse amplified again.

I looked at Weasley and spoke quickly. "I'm going to make her remember the counter-curse so - no matter how loud she screams - don't stop me." I said urgently, seeing Weasley give me a curt nod. I looked down at Ginevra and spoke to her. "Try to guide me to bits and pieces of what you can remember." I said, seeing her nod. "I am sorry. _Legilimens._"

My assault two and a half weeks ago made her defenses more flexible. They still protected her, but I didn't have to use quite as much force to see what I needed to see. Although I could faintly register her screams, she guided me deeper into her mind. She pushed fragments of the memory to the very forefront of her mind. With her help, I was able to roughly navigate through her consciousness and piece together the severed parts of that one memory. I united the severed pieces, until they were whole again. Once I found the counter-curse, I drew from her mind and pointed the wand to her back, muttering a Runic translation that sounded almost like a song. Instantly, her fleshed stopped bleeding and eroding. Her screams lessened as I continued with the spell, watching a golden layer of protection form over the nape of her neck and her entire back. Her screams stopped entirely then.

"Call the healers. If she doesn't get a potion to heal the inner and outer tissue of her skin, it'll scar. GO!" I yelled, watching Weasley nod dumbly and leave the room in a hurry.

"W-What is that?" Potter asked shakily. I ignored him.

"Will she…live?" Lupin asked, as if he were afraid to hope.

"She'll live." I said abruptly. "Where is Weas-?"

But, at that moment, he entered the room with two healers and his parents. I looked at Ginevra, seeing that she was sleeping. I stepped aside, giving her mother enough room to rush past me and to her side. I didn't want to watch Mrs. Weasley cry; Ginevra looked so much like her, after all. And then I saw her father's ashen face, staring at all the blood that covered the bed sheets.

"How?" He croaked, his eyes never leaving Ginevra.

It was Potter who answered. Lupin stood a good distance behind Molly, watching Weasley and Ginevra with a concerned gaze. Weasley looked at his sister, guilt and exhaustion etched across his face.

"Dolohov." Potter said quietly. "She cast a shield. It wouldn't let us get to her. W-we couldn't stop him."

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked more firmly, looking at his son who paled even further. And as the man listened to what Weasley had to say, his face became red in fury. I dared not move, less he turn and blame me. He took a seat by his wife, avoiding everyone's gaze. When all seemed to be silent for good, he spoke. "You tell Kingsley she's done - _no more_."

And when he said that, we all released a long breath. The tension in the room relaxed and we watched the healers administer her the strongest skin healing potion they could find. I spoke to Weasley, asking him if Slughorn had any potions left over from two and a half weeks ago. He stood and I nodded, leaving the room to journey to Hogwarts. Ginevra would need those potions. The curse was the least of her problems now. No, now I worried about her mind.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V<strong>/ **Mid-August 2004**)

"What did he mean by telling the Minister she's done?" I asked the werewolf, seeing him give me a cautious glance before answering.

"Ginny felt like she owed Kingsley because he saved her from Azkaban, so she's been helping us with this investigation for months. She didn't want to fight anymore, but we - we wouldn't listen. And now she's in here." He said guiltily, looking away from me.

"She has always been meddlesome." I said to the half-breed, not knowing why I was trying to comfort him. Perhaps, it was because of how exhausted and old he looked. Perhaps, it was because he was Ginevra's friend. "She would've interfered sooner or later, with or without your knowledge. That's just who she is."

Lupin shook his head, his eyes still distant and tired. "You know her well then?" He asked, studying me closely.

I knew what he was asking. I couldn't help but smirk humorlessly. "I'm not sure about that."

Lupin chuckled dryly. "One can never be sure about anything when it comes to Ginny, especially when she was younger." He said fondly, remembering her as one of his most favorite pupils.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe I was having a pleasant conversation with him. Yet, there was something I needed to know. "How was Ginevra planning to help the Minister after this latest attack?"

Lupin shifted his weight before replying, "I can't answer that. I'm sure you understand-."

"No, you'll have to clarify that for me," I drawled sarcastically, seeing him tense.

"It is a matter of the Ministry, Mr. Nott-."

"A matter that nearly got Ginevra killed." I spat, seeing the man's posture slacken almost dejectedly. "And, as long as she is involved in your little 'investigation,' then you _will _have to put up with me as well. Now tell me."

Lupin sighed impatiently. "For months, we've been trying to get information from the captured Death Eaters about…anything. But they're all under some sort of enchantment that even somewhat resists Veritaserum. Ginny said she could test the strength of their enchantments by using Legilimency on them. She was working on a potion that would make it easier for her to access their minds-."

"She won't be able to sustain a repeated assault on their minds, not for that long. Two and a half weeks ago, she could-."

"So she won't be able to do it, even with the potion?" He asked almost knowingly.

"No, her mind is too fragile for that. If she uses Legilimency on anyone right now, there is a possibility that she won't be able to differentiate between her psyche and those of her…victims. She can't do it but _I_ can. Where is this potion?"

"No." Lupin said firmly. "You are not getting involved in this investigation. You were one of them - you still could be one of them for all I know."

I stiffened, knowing that he had every right to be suspicious. "That was apart of my past; it is not my present, nor my future. And Ginevra won't be able to test their enchantments. I, however, can. See it this way: Everyone gets what they want. You get your information and I know that she's safe." I finished, seeing the man nod reluctantly and walk away.

Ginevra and I fought often, but I didn't wish to see her harmed at all. I couldn't believe her family would agree to put her at risk like this, but it seemed her father and I agreed that her involvement in this should be limited to a degree or completely. My gaze found a sleeping Ginevra, as I leaned quietly up against the wall. The healers said she would awake soon and then - as agreed to by Potter, Weasley, Lupin and I - we would tell her all that we suspected from the attack and it was not good. _It wasn't good at all. _

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Mid-August 2004**)

"Who are the Roberts?" I heard a high, clear voice ask as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently stirring me awake. "Ginevra, who are the Roberts?"

I opened my eyes, seeing an incredible blinding white light. And then, I saw Theodore and frowned. For some reason, my reaction startled him and there was _fear_ and _guilt_ in his eyes. Fear? Guilt? Over what?

"Do you not remember the Roberts?" He asked, his voice silky but slightly unsteady.

"Of course I remember them." I said irately, sitting up in bed. "I want to know how _you _know their name. Do not involve them in one of your schemes, Theodore." I said warningly, seeing his dark eyes soften with _relief_.

Theodore smirked and that made me want to slap it off his face. His smirk widened, as if he could read my thoughts. He was so insufferable and, yet, even now I wanted him. I forced myself to look away from him, staring at Ron instead. He looked unusually pale and tired.

"Don't tell me you've been blaming yourself for what happened in Yorkshire." I admonished, seeing Ron look down and smile a small smile. "Ron, you're not to blame. I should've remembered the glamour. I was in a rush, and I was too busy arguing with _him_." I said lightly, mock glaring Theodore, who had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

I looked at Ron again. "So you see none of this is your fault." I said, seeing him nod.

And then, he asked: "D-do you know why he didn't-?"

"Kill me?" I finished for him, seeing him nod and bite his lower lip.

I shrugged. "He hit me with a very powerful curse, Ron. And a lot of Death Eaters take the time to learn curses - whether from Voldemort, someone else, or on their own. But you'll find that they rarely take the time to learn the counter. Most were stupid enough to believe Voldemort when he said there were no counters to his most lethal spells; I, however, was not. I'd spend hours in the library devising ways to counter everything he taught me. I like curses." I smiled uneasily. "I do somewhat specialize in them."

Ron shook his head slowly and sighed. "I'm just glad you knew the counter." He said, clearly relieved.

I nodded and changed the subject. "How did we get separated?"

"An explosion hit closer to me than you and him-." Ron began.

"This him has a name." Theodore drawled, making me smile as I looked at him. I fought a blush (or at least I tried to) and looked away, focusing on Ron again.

"Anyway, I got blasted toward the other end of the street. It was like once they saw you two, they just went straight for you." Ron said worriedly, still looking guilty.

I turned my head to the right and looked down, seeing Mum's head resting on the side of my bed. She was in a deep sleep and I couldn't help but smile. "Where's Dad?" I asked with a frown, hurt to see that he wasn't here.

"Dad and Harry stepped out for a moment. They'll be back." Ron said, sounding more like his old self now. I nodded.

"So what do you have to tell me?" I asked lightly, seeing Ron look startled. I gazed at Theodore, seeing that he wasn't surprised that I'd suspected something amiss all along. It was he who answered me.

"Lestrange, Dolohov and Carrow were in Yorkshire. You know what that means." He said smoothly and I nodded, sighing.

"I was so stupid. I should've known this the whole time." I said bitterly, looking at Ron who was now frowning. "When did the very first attacks start happening, Ron?"

Ron's eyebrows almost drew together as he tried to remember. "I'd say about six months after the Final Battle."

I nodded. "And how large were their numbers then?"

Ron nodded quickly, realization dawning on him too. "No more than thirty. Sometimes, it was even less than that. But their numbers have grown ever since; that's why we didn't make the connection." He said quietly, afterward cursing himself. I sighed.

"It's not your fault - I missed it too. Now, all we need to worry about is how big their numbers really are." I said pensively, seeing Theodore nod curtly. At that moment, Dad and Harry entered the room. Dad rushed over to me, slightly knocking Ron aside. I grinned and hugged him tightly, feeling Dad smooth the back of my hair as he returned my hug.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry - perhaps, thirsty?" Dad asked hastily.

I smiled and shook my head no. "I'm fine, Dad. Thanks."

"Hey, Gin." Harry said, clearly relieved. "Glad to see you're awake."

I smiled and nodded in his direction, looking away to survey my Mum. She was stirring in her sleep now. When she looked up, her wide eyes fixed on me and widened.

"Ginny, you're awake." Mum cried, standing and enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Yea, Mum." I said, smoothing her rather messy hair straight. "You look tired. Dad you should take Mum home and-."

"We're not leaving." Dad said slowly, observing me closely. "Ginny, what are you up to now? Why do you want your mother and I gone so badly?"

I sighed, knowing my Dad was too perceptive for his own good. Mum fixed me with a stern gaze that was shrewd and disapproving. "Answer you father, now." She insisted and I sighed again.

"We were talking about Yorkshire - that's all." I lied smoothly, seeing Dad glare.

"She was talking about the investigation." Theodore drawled, smirking down at me vindictively.

Dad's jaw clenched and he sat on the left side of my bed, gently grabbing my hand. "Ginny, you are of age so I can't forbid your involvement in their investigation. But I beg you to see reason." He said pleadingly. "You were almost killed-."

"Again," Mum added, her gaze still fixed on me. Dad nodded and continued.

"I think you've done enough, Ginny. Ron, Harry, Remus and the others-."

I interrupted him. "Dad, I'm going to do this because I-."

Dad spoke loudly over me. "That young man there-." He said, pointing at Theodore. "-told me what he heard Dolohov say to you. He won't stop until you're dead, Ginny." Dad said severely, surveying me with desperation.

"I know," I said bluntly, seeing Mum and Dad frown.

"Well, dear, if you know this, then why-." Mum began.

"Because it has to be this way. I owe Dolohov, and he won't stop until I'm dead. And if he can't have me, then he'll come after one of you. I won't put any of your lives at risk, so I'm going to tell you now: The next time I see him, it's either me or him. That's just the way it is, Mum. It can't be helped."

I watched her pale even further. She opened her mouth to argue but, surprisingly, a look from me made her sigh in defeat and look up at my Dad, who shook his head and fixed me with a worried look. I squeezed his hand and saw him nod, knowing that he understood me perfectly.

"Will you be all right?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Well then, it's time I get your mother home. Come, Molly."

When Mum and Dad left the room, I looked at Ron and spoke. "I think we all can agree that Dolohov, Lestrange and Carrow are leading this resistance. I'll bet it's been them all along. I mean, they couldn't be open about it because they would've been caught sooner. Yet, they've been recruiting and their numbers may be too sizable for even the Ministry to handle."

"You can't know that, Ginevra." Theodore said thoughtfully, frowning at me.

I sighed. "They risked exposure, Theo. What now makes them so confident as to expose themselves publicly? It has to be their numbers or their political contacts within the Ministry, possibly even both. And goodness sakes help us all if they've infiltrated the Ministry - again. You'll have to use Legilimency soon, Theo-."

"Do not presume that I will simply use Legilimency on more than a dozen criminals, Ginevra." Theodore drawled, smirking at me. "What would I get out of it?" He asked, smirking at me.

"But you said-." Ron began, but he was silenced by a glare from Theodore.

"Since I know you can't do anything out of common decency," I spat, seeing Theodore's smirk widen at me. "Then, I'll reverse all that I've done to your corporations." I said reluctantly, seeing Nott nod at me.

"Slytherins." Harry said, shaking his head.

"What did you do to his corporations?" Ron asked, a deep frown on his face.

Theodore ignored Ron and fixed Harry with an amused look. "Well - you see, Potter, I don't play the bloody hero unless I get something in return." He said, trying to anger Harry. But Harry kept his cool and looked away from Theodore, mumbling something underneath his breath.

Theodore looked at me again and said: "I want you to undo all that you've done and that includes the stocks too, Ginevra." He said warningly and I rolled my eyes, nodding afterward.

"I said I'd reverse everything." I said stiffly, seeing him smile victoriously at me.

Harry, Ron and Theodore soon left me in the room to myself. My thoughts turned to Dolohov and his Death Eaters. The sooner we took care of them, the sooner we all could live out the rest of our lives in peace.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Two days later<strong>/ **Ginny's P.O.V**)

"Are you combing both their conscious and subconscious?" I asked Nott, watching him sift through the mind of a male prisoner. "What's wrong? Why are you-?"

"Silence, Ginevra." Theodore hissed with his eyes closed. "I'm trying to focus and your incessant chatter isn't helping."

I glared at him, looking away at Remus, who seemed as amused as one could possibly be in Azkaban. We all were inside a room. Remus had used his patronus to force the Dementor to wait outside. When the door to the room opened, a horrible chill filtered inside. I looked up, seeing Shacklebolt enter the room, rather than Harry and Ron. I offered Shacklebolt an abrupt nod, seeing him walk over to my side.

"This will have to be the last one, Weasley." His deep voice said reluctantly, watching Theodore closely.

I frowned. "Why?"

Shacklebolt shifted his weight before answering: "The Wizengamot somehow found out that young Nott there would be using Legilimency, not you. In their eyes, his involvement risks jeopardizing and even invalidating this entire investigation." He said bluntly.

"But that's ridiculous." I spat, seeing Shacklebolt sigh tiredly.

"Not really, Weasley." He said uneasily and that alone made me glare up at him.

"You know your high court is crooked, don't you?" I sneered and continued. "Unbelievable! They can take dirty money from the Notts and Malfoys but - when one of them decides to do some real good in the world - they simply won't step aside and allow it. That's a lie and you know it. Your Ministry has been infiltrated."

Shacklebolt scowled down at me. "Well, you do know their names and, yet, you still refuse to divulge them." He said accusingly.

"Kingsley, it would only be an accusation; even if I confessed under Veritaserum, it still wouldn't be enough to have them removed from the High Court. I'd need proof. Besides, I can't fight Death Eaters _and_ the Wizengamot. Do you know what they could do to my family?" I said irately, seeing Shacklebolt nod understandingly.

"Leave them to me." Nott said tautly, walking to my side. I looked up and surveyed him closely, seeing little beads of sweat on his forehead. "I know how to deal with aristocrats. We're leaving." He said firmly to Shacklebolt, gently grabbing my elbow and steering me out of the room behind Remus, who'd conjured his patronus more for my benefit than his and the others.

It took us all ten minutes to arrive back at my flat. Kingsley immediately began talking. "What did you find? How strong are their enchantments?" He asked Theodore expectantly.

Nott looked at me and replied: "Their numbers are well over a hundred, but no more than one-hundred and thirty. Their enchantments were only meant to undermine the effects of Veritaserum. And - yes, Ginevra - I do believe Dolohov is leading them. Anything their mind associated with him held a sliver of fear, which was attached to the association itself."

"Do you understand their pattern of attacks?" Remus asked, seeing Nott shake his head.

"No, they're simply following orders." He drawled, seeing Remus sigh in frustration.

Shacklebolt nodded. "Where do they meet?" He asked interestedly, looking at Theodore thoroughly.

Nott's right brow rose high as he gazed at Kingsley and I with an amused look. "In various locations throughout Europe. They've met in France and Germany. The Lestrange family has connections in France." He said to me in particular. I nodded.

"And the Dolohovs have relations in Russia, I know." I sighed, feeling like this all was impossible. I sat on the sofa and looked at Theodore, listening to him talk to Shacklebolt.

"Are you saying we're dealing with foreign wizards?" Kingsley asked, his voice disbelieving.

"More than likely, yes." Nott said nonchalantly and, although I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was watching me closely.

"Is that all?" Remus asked tiredly, seeing Theodore nod. Afterward, he stood and looked down at me with a small smile. "I'm going to Harry's to pick up Teddy. I'll tell him you send your love."

I nodded. "Thanks, Remus - especially for today." I said gratefully, referring to the patronus he'd conjured in Azkaban. Together, Remus and Shacklebolt walked to the fireplace and Flooed to their destinations. That now left me alone with Theodore. _Just great!_

Silence enveloped the room and I refused to be the first to break it. "I see you decided to end your nonsense today." He drawled, sitting on the sofa across from me. _Arrogant prick._

I narrowed my eyes on him. "If you mean that I decided to show you mercy rather than destroy your pathetic little career-."

"Profitable career, mind you." He said smoothly.

"Well, I chose to be the so-called bigger person." I said maturely, seeing him smirk and scoff at me. "Just go home to your strumpet. I'm sure she's waiting for-."

"Of course she's waiting." He said conceitedly, his dark eyes alight with humor. "It's either that or shopping. She's quite predictable that way." He said coolly, observing me closely.

"That explains why you two are such a perfect fit. I now understand your reasoning for marrying her." I said sarcastically, watching him shrug nonchalantly at me.

I never expected that reaction. I expected him to sneer and later insult me, never _this_. He practically admitted that he _was _going to marry her, and that made me feel the most dejected I'd felt in months. The feeling came over me so suddenly and, yet, it took what seemed like several minutes for me to realize exactly what I was feeling. I wanted him to say she was a plaything who was exposable to him. But he wouldn't say that because she would be his wife.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

I watched Ginevra closely, seeing her guarded expression somewhat falter. I doubt I ever would've noticed, if I hadn't been studying her eyes so closely. There was something akin to confusion, and something else that I couldn't quite make out.

"You see," I began slowly, watching Ginevra's eyes snap onto me. "She makes the perfect wife for several reasons. Her predictability is one." I said, watching Ginevra raise a brow at me. "Also, her willingness to stay out of my affairs is another." I continued, seeing her smirk. "And she is also from a very respectable family that will afford me - and all future heirs I produce with her - a great advantage."

Ginevra seemed unaffected so far, but I wanted to see some reaction from her so I continued. "So, you see, she makes the perfect wife. She truly is a caring girl once you get to know her. And she's loyal, which is mostly why I'm marrying her mostly." I drawled, not believing one word that fell from my lips.

For a moment, Ginevra seemed frozen. Yet, when she looked up into my eyes, I saw a brief flash or hurt before her gaze became cool and eerily unaffected. She was too good at hiding her emotions; so good, in fact, that I wondered had I ever seen her look hurt at all.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

The _way_ he talked about her. There was sarcasm, yes. But there was also _fondness_. There was a tendril of tenderness toward the end there; it was something I'd never heard from him. There was no maybe about it. He really wanted her for his wife, and why shouldn't he? She was beautiful and sophisticated. She was loyal - _obedient_ - to him. And he wanted children. I couldn't give him that. His Rebecca had a lot to offer him - he'd said so himself. I could give him nothing. The realization alone made me feel like my heart was dropped into a void hollow, and its bareness - its lack of _feeling_ - was like starvation; in fact, it felt worse. A lot worse.

I looked up at Theodore and nodded. "Well, she _does _seem like the one for you. You should go home. I'm sure she's expecting you." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I stood and walked over to the door, opening it for Theodore to leave.

Nott never visibly reacted to my words. I bet I looked like a bitter loser to him. _Damn it!_ I should say something. I didn't want to appear rude or pathetic.

"And, Theodore, congratulations. I mean it." I said softly, easing the door closed as he looked at me thoughtfully.

He wanted her, not me. Never me. I should've known the whole time.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

_What in the bloody hell just happened?_ I thought, scratching my head distractedly. She went from hurt - wait, I couldn't be sure whether or not she was hurt at all. How could she seriously think Rebecca was perfect for me? And she congratulated me! Did that mean she believed me? Out of all the times she could see straight through me, she chose now to act blind. Or was it just that, an act?

Why in the bloody hell couldn't I be sure? I just wanted a reaction - a real reaction beyond the aloofness, the petty resentment and the annoyance; even I noticed how she sometimes barely seemed able to tolerate my presence. I just wanted to see for once and, instead, I got _more_ confusion. _Why had I even tried?_ I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight; as usual, I'd spend hours on end thinking about her.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

What is wrong with me? When did I start caring - _really caring_ - about Theodore Nott? Had I always cared? I would've known otherwise, right? On some level, I now had to admit the truth to myself. _I cared a lot_ _for Theodore_.

But I didn't want to - at least, not anymore. I would never be fortunate enough to have the kind of love my Mum had with Dad, or Bill with Fleur, or Tristan with Sam, or Percy with Audrey, or Harry with Luna, and even the powerful, passionate bond that Ron shared with Hermione. I'd always known that would never happen for me, least of all with Theodore Nott.

This is stupid and it's such a waste of time. I'm being stupid, thinking of things that I'll never have. I want Theodore Nott; that I cannot deny. Still, he'd marry his Rebecca because that is what's good for him - as being alone is what's good for me.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late August 2004**)

"I miss you all so much. I can't wait till the next holiday. If only I could Floo to America." I said softly, hearing Alexa and Aiden chuckle on the phone.

"We miss you too, Gin." Alexa said excitedly. "Don't worry. We'll visit as soon as our holiday starts."

"And I can't wait to eat up all your food." Aiden yelled, slamming something firm in the background. "Plus, you said you'd give us a tour of your country. And I'm going to make sure you keep your promise."

I laughed. "I'll remember that. Would you put your mother on the phone?" I asked, hearing a brief commotion in the background (probably Alexa and Aiden arguing over the phone) before Tristan picked up the other house phone, telling them both to hang up. "Hi, Tristan. I'm sorry it's been a while."

"I know. I was so worried but Molly said you were okay. She said you just work long hours at the lab and that _she _barely sees or hears from you anymore. Ginny, what's going on? Are you arguing with your parents a-?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that - I promise." I said truthfully. "I've just been busy with a whole lot of work. You'll soon get to hear a lot more from me. I've found another job that's not quite as time-consuming as the one I've got now."

"Really?" Tristan asked, sounding relieved. "Well, good. I really miss you, you know. I want to know how you've been and what you've been up to." She said hurriedly, chuckling into the phone afterward because she knew exactly how she sounded. "Sorry." She said embarrassedly.

"Tristan, I understand and I promise - no matter how busy things get - to check in from now on. I'm really sorry." I said guiltily, hearing her tell me not to worry.

We spent half an hour on the phone catching up. Talking with them made me realize how badly I missed them. One thing was certain: I hoped I lived long enough to see the Roberts again.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late August 2004**)

"Ron, you are worse than Remus." I sighed, seeing Ron frown. "You can't establish a pattern of attack. Their gatherings have been too erratic for that."

Ron groaned in frustration. "Do you really expect for me to just wait until they hurt someone else?"

I looked at Ron, knowing that this truly bothered him. Ron and Harry both weren't the type to sit and wait for innocent people to get hurt. They were all about action, and I could see that now as Ron and Harry both thought of ways to anticipate the Death Eater's next attack.

"Gin, all we're saying is maybe we're missing something." Harry said, looking over the plans that Ron had drawn out. I sighed and nodded.

"Of course, you're missing something. We all are, Harry. And it's really admirable to work so hard at this; it really is. But there are going to be cases like this that make you feel blind and-."

"We know how to do our job, Ginny." Ron snapped and I sighed.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that." I said softly, seeing his blue eyes become less irritated. "That's what I'm saying. You and Harry are doing your jobs all too well. When was the last time you took Luna out for dinner, Harry? And, Ron, when was the last time you and Hermione spent an evening together without talking about work?"

Ron and Harry looked guilty, and I couldn't help but nod and offer them a small smile. "Take it from someone who has spent years fighting the so-called good fight: Do your job the best you can and leave it at that. Make sacrifices only when necessary, and sacrificing time with your wives is not necessary. It's foolish actually and, at the end, I promise you that sacrificing your marriages won't be worth it. So do your job and leave the work at the office sometimes." I said seriously, standing up to leave.

Ron looked red in embarrassment. Harry looked up thoughtfully at me. I smiled. "And, no, Harry. Luna and Hermione didn't tell me to say that." I said amusedly, seeing Harry nod awkwardly. I was about to walk over to the fireplace and Floo to my flat, when Hermione rushed into the room.

"Fleur's in labor." She said breathlessly.

I frowned. "That's a bit too early, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded quickly and grabbed her robe. "The baby was supposed to be here by early September. I don't know if we should be worried yet. I'm going to St. Mungo's. Are you all coming?" She asked knowingly, looking at us and the plans that Ron had drawn out earlier. I gave Ron and Harry a pointed look and they looked away; they were embarrassed. Hermione expected for us to stay here and work, not to leave with her.

"Of course we're coming." I said lightly, flooing out of the flat with the others.

But, before leaving, I saw Ron plant a kiss on Hermione's forehead. I beamed at him and he nodded. I wanted Ron and Harry to understand that giving up a normal life just to fight Death Eaters was not worth it. If it hadn't been for the _survival_ and _growth_ of my family, then my sacrifice wouldn't have been worth it at all - at least, to me. I was thrilled to see my family evolve and be happy.

_It was everything I'd ever wanted for them. And __**that**__ made me happy_.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Early September 2004**)

I was inside my flat, reading Headmistress McGonagall's letter. I'd soon have to devote an entire week to taking my N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts. I barely had free time anymore. I spent nine hours at the lab and, afterward, I'd Floo to Ron's home and we'd discuss whatever we could about the Death Eater activity. Sometimes, I'd leave Ron and Hermione's and go straight to Bill's. Fleur had delivered a healthy baby girl named Dominique. I loved spending time watching Victoire and the baby. At first, Victoire was jealous of her little sister and all the attention she was getting. Yet, I told her that she now had a responsibility to look after the baby. Only that seemed to make her come around, and Victoire now fiercely protected and loved her little sister. She reminded me a lot of Ron; he was like that too, when we were kids. I found them both adorable.

It was too easy to let the thought of my nieces distract me from what I'm actually supposed to be doing. Right now, I'm making out lesson plans for all years at Hogwarts. McGonagall said I'd have to finish them soon. I would've considered this task fairly okay, if it didn't take up so much time - not to mention the fact that I felt behind all the time. I needed to focus but focusing right now seemed too hard - especially now that someone was knocking on my door. Only one visitor knocked: Theodore. And sure enough, when I finally got up to open the door, Theodore's tall frame leaned against the door frame outside.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly, not in the mood to argue with him now. His dark brow creased, and his mouth thinned. "Well, don't just stand there. Are you coming in or not?"

Theodore's right brow rose before he entered the flat. His eyes immediately found the mess I'd made with scattered parchments everywhere. He looked at me, his gaze condescending but questioning.

"_That_ is none of your business." I hissed coldly. "Now, why are you here? I thought you were moving out of this building." I said bluntly, relieved by the fact that Nott and I wouldn't be neighbors for much longer. I saw his movers and guessed that he should be gone by the end of the week.

"I am," He drawled arrogantly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and, instead, I chose to watch him. Theodore took a seat on the sofa, picking up a book and several of my papers. He riffled through them all, studying each piece of parchment closely. I took my eyes off his irresistibly long frame and walked over to him, snatching the parchments from him.

"These took hours to organize, Theodore. I won't let you mess them up." I snapped, watching him smirk.

"You know, the whole ordeal could've simply been avoided if you'd just answered me." He drawled sarcastically, his dark gaze fixed on me in some amusement.

"Why are you here?" I groaned, glaring down at him.

"Sit down." He said softly, gesturing to a seat near him on the sofa.

I smirked. "And here I thought this was my flat." I said coolly. "I don't feel like-."

But, before I could say another word, Nott quickly grabbed my arm and jerked me down on the sofa next to him. I lost my balance and went in the only direction I could: Forward. I ended up landing unceremoniously on top of him. I stared down into his dark eyes, not registering the fact that both of his hands had traveled to my waist. I blinked, looking away from him. I used the back of the sofa to upright myself again, choosing to sit on the sofa across from him. Being that close to Theodore wasn't a good idea, and his presence here certainly allowed my imagination to work in overdrive. I couldn't help but imagine what his bare chest looked like.

"Why are you here?" I asked, watching him study me closely.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

I smirked, seeing a delicate red blush spread across Ginevra's face. _Interesting_. So our closeness bothered her _now_.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you and I refuse to argue with you, Ginevra." I said emotionlessly, seeing her glare at me.

I _did_ want to talk to her because I mostly wanted answers. I wanted to seriously talk about us because I need to know _what _we are to one another. This was already hard enough; I didn't need her picking fights just so she could have yet another excuse to avoid me.

"Well, that's a first." She spat, scowling at me and crossing her arms across her chest.

And even I couldn't stop my eyes from looking down at her breasts. They were pressed tightly together underneath her white tank-top, which also allowed me to see that she wore a black bra. I wondered, was it my favorite, lace? As her breasts rose up and down as she breathed, I swore and forced myself to meet her gaze fully.

"I told you - no arguing." I said tautly, clenching my fists in order to keep my hands off of her and her breasts.

Ginevra sighed. "Fine, so talk. And make it fast. I have better things to do than waste my time on you." She said, clearly annoyed by my presence -_yet again._

And there it was: Her picking a fight. I stood and sat on the sofa next to her, seeing that she wanted to move further down the love seat. I smirked, knowing she wouldn't. After all, that _would _be giving me a small victory. Her honey brown eyes slightly widened, staring at me like she didn't know what I'd do next.

"What do you have to tell me that can't be said from over there?" She asked, never revealing how uncomfortable my closeness was making her. "Theodore, what's wrong with you? Why are you looking-?"

But I never really heard what she was saying. I was simply fascinated with her mouth and the way it moved. There was nothing truly extraordinary about her moving lips, but I was mesmerized by them all the same. She had the perfect mouth and I couldn't help but wonder did she taste the same. And, without thinking, my right hand gently wrapped around the back of her neck, bringing her face to mine. I leaned forward and tasted what I hadn't had in years, savoring ever sweet flavor that flooded my mouth.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

_He was kissing me_ - softly, at first. Then, his kiss became more urgent - almost desperate. His tongue gently glided over my bottom lip, teasing me to allow him entrance. His kiss grew more demanding and, before I knew what I was doing, I allowed his velvet tongue into my mouth. I'd always loved how he tasted: A blend of wine and tantalizing spices that sent waves of passionate heat everywhere throughout my body. I'd always assumed it was the thrill of having sex, but maybe it was Theodore all along.

His soft tongue delicately massaged mine at first, until he ended the kiss. Then, he trailed lighter kisses on my jaw all the way down to my neck. When his tongue glided over my breasts, I gasped, hearing him chuckle darkly. His hand went under the fabric of my shirt and my bra, cupping me and caressing me gently. And when his mouth found my nipple, I moaned throatily, watching him look up at me with a smirk.

_And that did it for me_.

"Stop." I said weakly, feeling him still kissing me. "I said stop!"

Theodore looked up at me, frustration and lust written all across his face. His tall frame still lingered on top of mine, and his closeness made me pleasantly light-headed. But I didn't want him - _not like this_.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

_What now?_ Did we really have to talk now of all times?

"What is it now, Ginevra?" I asked stiffly, looking down into her warm honey eyes. I could see that she wanted this. What in the bloody hell was stopping her now?

"Why are you here?" She breathed, looking away from me. I frowned and gently grabbed her chin, not able to fight the smirk from spreading across my face. And her eyes hardened, changing from a fiery passion to a cold steel.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." I whispered hungrily, seeing her shake her head slowly and look away again. I sighed, delicately kissing her porcelain neck. I heard her intake a sharp breath and she faced me again, her eyes almost pleading for me to stop. _She really wanted me to stop_. "I want you to talk to me, Ginevra." I said patiently.

It was a half-truth. I wanted to talk but I wanted to ravage all of her more than chattering about feelings. Yet, I could feel her hands up against my chest, pushing me off of her. I sat up and studied Ginevra closely.

"Theodore, why do you want me now?" She asked quietly, her eyes warm but apprehensive. "Why didn't you want me before? What's changed?"

I froze, blinking at her. She looked beautiful and, yet, I didn't like how the doubt and the distrust spread across her face. Doubt did not suit Ginevra at all and, by the end of the evening, I was determined to show her exactly how much I'd always wanted her.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

"Wanting you has always been a constant for me, Ginevra." He said softly, gazing into my eyes with a sincerity that was composed but genuine. "No matter what - despite all appearances - that has _never _changed."

And I felt a rushing sensation that was overwhelming and exhilarating. Every since his visit over a week ago, I'd thought he only wanted his fiancé. But here he was telling me he wanted me too - _had always wanted me._ But we didn't trust one another. This could be one of his ultimate schemes to get back at me. For me, this is _real_. _But is it real for him_, whatever this crazy, indescribable attraction is between us?

"So this isn't an act?" I asked carefully, watching realization dawn on his face. "This isn't another one of your attempts to hurt me."

Theodore's dark eyes showed with regret but his hand firmly grasped the bottom of my chin.

"I cannot say that my intent was never to hurt you, but it was _never _to that degree, Ginevra. I was wrong…and so very stupid." He admitted, forcing the words out. I knew it took a lot for him to admit that. Theodore was a very proud man. "Ginevra, I do not know what is happening between us. And I honestly don't want to waste anymore time thinking about it." He said almost confusedly, making me frown.

I glared at Nott. "What do you mean you don't want to think about it anymore?"

Theodore gently touched the right side of my neck and replied: "What I'm trying to say rather ineloquently is - well, can't we just be together…just as we are?" He asked, swallowing afterward. I looked into his dark chocolate eyes, seeing a calm resolve that was masculine, true and strong.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not daring to get my hopes up.

"I'm saying we want each other." He drawled bluntly. "Whatever this is doesn't strictly have to be a relationship - that's the beauty of this; it can be whatever we want it to be. But I do want you - want us."

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

I watched her as she looked at me with a gleam of wonder in her eyes. And there was also hope but caution. I want her to know how much she means to me. She has to know and believe in that.

"And your fiancé?" She asked, studying me closely. "Do you-?"

_She actually thinks Rebecca is worth mentioning._ "Ginevra, she was only a very convenient distraction of no worth to me. The whole arrangement was about convenience. We both were expected to marry: I, out of responsibility, and Rebecca for money. You did not _know_?" I asked, wondering how she couldn't have seen my blatant disregard for Rebecca.

Had I ever given any indication that the bint actually mattered to me? Ginevra nodded slowly, a small smile spread across her face. And I felt content upon seeing it. I'd finally made her smile, not glare or sneer. Right now, I felt like I'd be content to dedicate a century just to making her smile at me like that again. She stood and gently sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. And the way she looked into my eyes made me feel a tightening in my groin. I had to have her _now_.

"Well, I know now." Ginevra said, biting her lower lip seductively. "I now know a lot of things I didn't know from before." She said softly, staring into my eyes with lust.

I nodded slowly and, a second later, I felt her kiss me. Everything about it was passionate, demanding and searing. It was everything I'd ached for these past six years. I grabbed her waist and gently laid her back onto the sofa, climbing on top of her. I looked down into her hungry eyes that almost pleaded for me to touch her. I crushed my mouth onto hers, hearing her moan throatily. It took me no time to unceremoniously rip her shirt; I could always buy her a new wardrobe. And I looked down, seeing her pale breasts hidden under her bra. I raised a brow, seeing her somewhat frown up at me.

"I love lace." I said silkily, smirking down appreciatively at her gorgeous breasts that were full and round,

Ginevra sat up quickly and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down flat against her. And with a kiss, I thought of the lace bra no more; instead, I focused only on having her.

(**Ginny's P.O.V/ Explicit scene in first paragraph**)

There was so much pleasure that night: Like when he took my breast into his mouth, or when he parted my legs and kissed the inside of my thighs. And I felt like I lost my senses many times that night: Like when his lips and his tongue glided over my clit, arousing me in way that I'd never been aroused in my life. And there was a desperate ache that only he could satisfy but he was a horrible tease - the perfect seducer. He knew what I wanted and his fingering was obviously not it, no matter how slick it made me. And, when I least expected for his gentle torture to end, his hardness entered me, causing me to moan with each thrust that, at first, was slow and gentle. He was savoring every moment we shared together as one then. But we later became overwhelmed with urgency, which lead to longer, more stronger strokes that made us both cry out deliriously. And the climax nearly made me scream.

Yet, the most joy I felt that evening came after we were done. Theodore looked down at me and his dark gaze wasn't that of lust or cruel deception; it was _want_, and only then did I realize how badly I wanted him to want me all along. He kissed me - a simple kiss. And, afterward, he rested on top of me, his head directly underneath my chin as we lay together on the sitting room sofa. I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

"What?" Theodore asked, his dark chocolate eyes staring up at me amusedly.

"We're on the sofa." I said shakily, laughing afterward.

Theodore smirked and drawled: "Hmm, well, we've done it on the loveseat. That leaves…the wall, a table, and oddly enough the floor. Those are fantasies of mine." He said smoothly, teasing my breast with his tongue.

"Ah, I see." I said, gasping subsequently.

Theodore chuckled darkly before fixing me with his dark gaze. "I think we'll try out the shower next." He said roguishly, raising a suggestive brow at me.

I smirked down at him. "No matter where we do it, you won't make me scream your name."

Theodore's smile was dark, arrogant and enticing as ever. "We'll see."

I shook my head and silenced him with a deep kiss. We spent the rest of the night just being together. Theodore was right: We wanted one another. We could work out the details later - much later, when we were ready for whatever this is between us to make itself clearer to us and only us.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26: A Stumbling Block

Chapter 26 (A Stumbling Block) 

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

(**One Month Later**/ **Early October 2004**)

It's funny how so many things could happen in a month; for instance, Percy and Audrey were now parents to a beautiful baby girl called Molly. Baby Molly had been born in mid-September, and she was another wonderful addition to my forever growing family. Seriously, too many women were pregnant at the same time. It only showed how much we all were growing in our personal lives. We all were growing and changing.

Theodore and I had been together for a month now and I only found myself growing more attached to him. With every passing moment we shared together, I learned more and more about him. I grew to genuinely trust him - with time. I could recall the exact moment he moved into my flat. Of course, Theodore didn't ask to move in; he didn't like to ask anything.

"You turned my third room into your study." I groaned, glaring up at him.

Theodore smirked. "Obviously." He said bluntly. "I need the space to work. Besides, you could have moved into my townhouse which, by the way, isn't far from your work-."

"Not this again! I told you I'm not leaving this flat, no matter how big your townhouse is." I said stubbornly, watching Theodore's smirk widen as he walked over and sat next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair, smoothing it neatly down my back. "You can have the third room, but it wouldn't kill you to ask."

A small smile touched his face before he leaned in closer to me. "I'll remember that the next time." He said softly, standing up to leave.

I glared up at him, seeing him smile knowingly down at me. He knew I expected him to kiss me. I shook my head slowly, pulling my lesson plans back toward me. And then I remembered his last words.

"Theo, what do you mean 'the next time'? Don't you walk away from me. What are you up to now?" I asked, seeing him leave the room without answering me.

Of course, he'd never answer me. We'd argue later, only to make up afterward. Living with Theodore Nott felt oddly natural. We quickly fell into a routine; so quick, in fact, that it shocked me when I realized how being with him was so second-nature. We argued still, and there were certain topics we steered clear of. For instance, Love. We never talked about being in love, just as we never talked about the _past_ and _love _in the same sentence.

I knew he wondered whether or not I loved him all those years ago, but he always seemed indifferent about our _past_ relationship. We never talked much about our feelings and that was more than fine by me. We both liked where we were now: Together. We only focused on the present, not the past or the future. We were determined to just take this one step at a time.

I didn't need to be reminded of how unconventional my relationship with Theodore was; Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad and Bill did that almost every single day for the past month. They avoided the flat but they did visit at least three times a week in the early afternoon.

"Gin." Ron said cautiously, stepping through the fireplace. I rolled my eyes.

"Theodore doesn't bite, Ron. Besides, he's working in his study. What is it?" I asked patiently, seeing Ron cross the sitting room rather awkwardly and take a seat across from me. "What is it?" I asked, noticing his strange behavior.

Ron looked down, wringing his hands. "Are you sure about this? You and him." He asked for the thousandth time.

I nodded, seeing Ron sigh. "I just had to ask - again. Hermione thinks it's crazy too. I mean, you know what he did-."

"And I've done a lot worse to him." I said truthfully, seeing Ron stare at me like I was mad. I chuckled and continued: "Tell Hermione to worry about her pregnancy rather than me. Ron, what's wrong? You look…green."

Ron blanched before meeting my gaze fully. "Don't laugh." He said softly, seeing me nod. "I don't know the first thing about being a Dad." I raised a brow and Ron frowned. "Stop that."

It was _that_ which made me laugh. Ron stood up to leave but I stopped him. "No, Ron. Come on, I'm sorry." I said, smiling warmly at him. "I'm just surprised you came to _me_ with this. I mean, you usually talk to Dad, Bill or Harry. But, Ron, I seriously don't see what you're worrying about. You'll make a great father; you've always been insanely protective of me." I said, seeing him give me a small smile. "And you're a very open person, which means that you love openly."

Ron's complexion was somewhat returning to normal. I stood and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. I sighed and looked into my brother's blue eyes. I could tell he was really worried about being a Dad.

"Ron, the truth is that you're going to make mistakes - you _and_ Hermione both. But I think that's all apart of being a parent and you're a natural. So you'll stumble a bit. Who hasn't? But you'll learn and grow. Just take it one step at a time. No one is perfect, but being a parent isn't about being perfect. It's about being loving and supportive; it's about teaching and guiding. You'll be great, Ron." I finished, seeing him offer me a relieved smile and a nod. He looked less sick now. I knew his smile was his way of telling me thank you and I understood.

"Have you told him, Ginny?" Ron asked uncomfortably and I stiffened. "Have you told him you can't have kids?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, not yet. I promise, I will. I know I have to tell him, Ron. I'll just do it later." I said meekly, seeing Ron nod and stand.

"Be careful, Gin. I know you know what you're doing, but I still want you to be careful around him." Ron said warningly and I smiled, looking up at him as he stood.

"Is that why you make a habit of visiting me everyday around this time?" I asked knowingly, seeing Ron look embarrassed. I chuckled. "See, you're acting like a father already. You'll be perfect." I said fondly.

Ron grinned and thanked me, Flooing out of the flat afterward. I walked into the kitchen, deciding to fix myself some tea. One of the many topics Theodore and I avoided was the future and I automatically lumped children into that category. My reasoning was simple: Theodore and I were just starting our 'relationship,' and mentioning children would just be too much for us to handle. But Ron was right: He deserved to know. I had to tell him soon.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Four Days Later<strong>/ **Ginny's P.O.V**)

"Why doesn't he come over for Sunday dinner?" Mum asked angrily, as I stood in the kitchen to the Burrow. "I have invited him over at least three or four times. It's just rude!" She added, glaring in my direction.

I sighed, walking over to the stove to help with this Sunday's dinner. "Mum, he has meetings that he goes to and they all happen very early in the week. I've told you how busy he is." I sighed, seeing her purse her lips.

"Then why not have lunch or dinner with Molly and Arthur?" A pregnant Hermione asked from her seat at the table. "It could be later on in the week, and it would just be between the four of you." She said understandingly, knowing I didn't want Nott around all of my family.

Fleur frowned at me while holding little Dominique in her arms. "One would think you don't want him to meet your parents." She said wittily.

I glared at her. "They already know one another." I snapped, seeing Mum pivot around with a scowl on her face.

"Your father and I would like to meet him under much different circumstances, Ginny. I'm sure you have enough sense to understand why." She said sharply.

Audrey, a pregnant Angelina and Katie chuckled, watching Mum turn back around and continue her rant. My eyes momentarily found Luna, who gave me an encouraging nod that calmed me considerably. She understood how I felt; I never had to say a thing. I looked at Mum's back and began to speak, yet again.

"Mum, if Theodore and I ever get really serious, then you and Dad will be the first to have dinner with us." I said patiently, seeing her angry features return to normal again. "I'm sorry, Mum. I'm not trying to be difficult. It's just that Nott and I don't need something like this to happen so early; it just wouldn't be good for us now. But, if we ever get there, then we can have dinner." I sighed reluctantly, seeing her look at me with satisfaction.

"Have you talked to Tristan?" Mum asked. "And how is it that she knows about him?" Mum asked with a thoughtful frown.

"She saw him rather briefly once. That was a couple of months ago though." I explained, seeing Mum nod. "I talked to her yesterday, and she's skeptical of him. What have you been telling her?"

Mum shrugged, looking a lot like me when she did that. I rolled my eyes. "I told her everything - the truth. She wants to meet him too."

"Maybe." I said stiffly, picturing how Aiden would react to Theodore. "Look, I'm going to talk to Harry and Ron about the investigation." I said hurriedly, leaving the kitchen.

I was tired of defending my so-called relationship with Theodore to them. My relationship with Theodore was not conventional. It was more like a delicate experiment that evolved with each passing day. Why explain what I knew they'd never understand?

(**Nott's P.O.V**/ **Same Day**)

"So…when will you invite the girl over?" Yelena asked, staring at me closely.

"Mother, no. She won't be meeting you or father anytime soon." I said rigidly, controlling the irritation in my voice.

"Very well then." Mother drawled thoughtfully, smirking at me. "I guess I'll devise a plan to accidentally bump into her. You should know I love my schemes, son. After all, you inherited that trait from me."

I was unable to hide my frustration as I stared into mother's cobalt eyes. "Perhaps you will meet her later - that is, if our relationship-." I forced out, seeing Mother frown. "-lasts."

"Is that trouble I'm sensing, Theodore?" She asked, always perceptive. I sighed, not meeting her gaze. Mother continued. "I'm sorry, son. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to pressure you both into something that you're not ready for. I really want you to be happy, you know. And I'm sure Ginevra can do that a thousand times better than Rebecca ever could."

I nodded and finally looked at her. "I know you and father think it's time I fulfilled my duties-."

"Oh, Theodore, you're too much like your father sometimes." Mother said irately, fixing me with a serious gaze. I raised a mocking brow, seeing her playfully narrow her eyes at me. "Well, you are. It's all about duty and responsibility with you two and, from what I can tell, you have more than adequately managed our family's affairs and-."

"I'm not speaking of finances, Mother, and you know it." I said impatiently, seeing her give me a stern look. "Father expects me to marry soon-."

"And you will, when _you _are ready - not your father." She said firmly. "You know, Theodore, I know you have a duty to this family but you also have a duty to yourself. Take your time and I'm sure marriage and heirs will come later. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter. Just simply be." Yelena finished, standing up to leave me alone.

I'd have to talk to Ginevra soon: It was time that we had a serious talk about us.

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Next Day Ginny's P.O.V**)

"Theodore, you've been acting strange all evening. What is it?" I asked, fed-up with his odd behavior of late. "What? Did the visit with your parents not go well?" I asked, stroking his hair as he laid his head in my lap. He gently grabbed my hand, kissing it almost distractedly. He sighed and his eyes focused on me.

"Mother doesn't care." He said stiffly, forcing out the words. "She has always been rather lax when it comes to…family duties."

I frowned. What was he talking about? Theodore, upon seeing my confusion, explained further. "My father, for the past year and a half, has been pushing for me to marry, Ginevra. In his eyes, I was supposed to be married with an heir by now." He said bitterly and I felt my heart rate slow, as if the beating would come to a smooth stop. I blinked down at him and sighed.

"I should have told you weeks ago." I said quietly, watching him give me a thoughtful look. "_Theodore, I can't have children_."

For the longest, the room became silent. And then, Theodore sat up from my lap and stared into my eyes. His gaze was so intense; it made me want to look away, but I _would_ face him. I knew how much family and his duties meant to him. His pride would be what either made us or broke us a part. I could see the inner battle in his eyes: Was staying with me really worth the loss of having a family of his own one day? And - before the battle in his eyes was even won - I knew exactly what he'd choose to do because I'd always known him. It would be duty; it was _always _duty with Theodore.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

So she was hiding _this_ all along. I wasn't blind - I'd seen a shadow move behind her eyes every time I alluded to marriage and children. I saw how she sometimes looked at her niece - Victoire, I think. There was always love but there was a sadness that I'd never understood, until now. So she couldn't give me what I needed to build towards reestablishing my family's legitimacy. She couldn't give me what I needed to fulfill my family duties. I couldn't be the last Nott, despite my status as a half-blood. The bloodline had to continue. And, as I looked into her eyes, I saw that she knew. Ginevra understood, but I didn't want her to. I wanted children. I wanted to be the kind of father I never had, but at the expense of losing her?

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping with every fiber of my being that she couldn't be sure.

I saw her sigh and nod quickly. "The Healer said so - so yes." She said quietly, looking at the arm of the sofa now. "Too many Cruciatus Curses - too much damage to my uterus." She sighed, facing me again.

I nodded, looking away from her. I realized then how much I'd always assumed it would be her: My wife, the mother of my children, my first friend and always my lover. I knew it would take years; that's just how we were. But it was always her. _Always_.

"I need time." I said slowly, meeting her honey gaze fully. "I need time to think."

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

I hated how those words rolled off his tongue. I hated how much they hurt and how inadequate they made me feel. It was a reminder that made me feel like there wasn't anything between us at all. We weren't _evolving_ or _building toward something_. Had it always been this way - a convenient arrangement that lasted as long as it was useful? Was that all I was to him - just a means to whatever ends he desired?

I watched him stand and walk out of the flat. I wanted to follow him. I wanted him to know that I could offer him so much and I could, if only I'd lower my guard and commit to him - to us. It was what I wanted, an _us_. And, as I curled up on the sofa, I realized that letting him get this close to me was a mistake. It made me weak and stupid. I hated feeling worthless to the world - especially to _him_. I should have known he wouldn't really want me. And that's why it hurt so much, because part of me had known it all along.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Three days Later<strong>/ **Ginny's P.O.V**)

"Excuse me, Mizz. Mizz. Ginny!" The small elf exclaimed. I stood in the doorway to Theodore's study, seeing Twinky for the first time in six and a half years.

"Twinky!" I yelled, stunned. And, before the words left my mouth, the elf ran toward me and wrapped her small arms around my leg. I kneeled down to her level, gazing into her wide blue orbs. "You never found me afterward. I thought something bad happened."

She shook her head. "Master has-."

"Master?" I asked, frowning at her. The little elf nodded and explained.

"He is not being Twinky's real master, Mizz." She said, watching me nod slowly. "I have been Master Theodore's elf for years. Master never tells Twinky of you. I did not want to visit Mizz's family. I did not want you hurt." The elf said through thick sobs, staring into my eyes.

"It's okay, Twinky. I missed you too." I said gently, seeing her smile and wipe her eyes. It was moments before she regained her composure again. "Twinky, do you know why Theodore never told you of my return?"

The elf shook her head. "Twinky does not know, Mizz. I knows he never liked talking about you when you was gone. Master talked to me once and then he never said no more about Mizz."

I frowned. "And when was this?" I asked, curious to find out how Theodore had coped with my so-called death.

"Just after you left, Mizz." Twinky answered. "And I sometimes thought he _knew_. But Master never talked to Twinky about you again." She said sadly, a tear falling down her face.

I smiled at the elf and hugged her again. "I'm so happy to see you again. I know he sent you but that - wait, _why _did he send you?"

Twinky looked at me rather meekly before saying: "Master said I was to be very quiet and get his things."

At that moment, I felt like all the air had left the room. Could I no longer breathe, or had I simply forgotten how? "You're sure he said that?" I asked breathlessly, feeling my throat almost close-up.

The little elf nodded quickly. "Yes, Mizz."

"GINNY, WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" I closed my eyes and, when I opened them again, I focused on Twinky. I felt a tear slide down the right side of my face.

"GINNY, THEY'RE ATTACKING HOGSMEADE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

That was Ron. I blinked away other tears and looked at Twinky, seeing her looking at me with a scared expression. "Tell Theodore we understand one another perfectly. He'll know what I mean, Twinky. I hope to see you again." I said gently, kissing the elf quickly on the forehead.

I stood and felt a sickness that made me taste bile at the back of my throat. I could vaguely hear Ron yelling, just as I could barely hear Twinky repeatedly asking, "Mizz. Ginny?" I swallowed, tasting a sour acid inside my mouth. I left Theodore's study and walked to my closet, grabbing a cloak.

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should-." Ron began.

"I'm fine." I said sharply, cutting him off. "Let's go." I said stonily, grabbing his hand to disapparate.

"Where's Nott, Ginny?" Ron asked quietly, seeing me look away and hide my tears.

"_Gone_," I said softly, apparating away to battle.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ _**The Battle of Hogsmeade**_/ **October 15, 2004**)

I made sure to wear a glamour this time; I now looked like Sydney. Ron and I arrived in the south of Hogsmeade. The battle that took place in the streets somewhat reminded me of the one that happened six years ago. There were explosions that could be felt at this distance and there were flames; it looked like Fiendfyre. I swore and looked up at Ron.

"Where's Harry and Remus?" I asked, seeing his face turn ashen.

"They were supposed to meet us right here." He said quietly, staring through the smoke and the flames, looking for them both.

I drew my wand and began walking slowly toward the chaos that was happening in the streets. I felt somehow disassociated from it all. I could barely register the explosions, and I knew there were screams but I couldn't make sense of them. All I could make sense of were the thoughts in my head and they were screaming at me. I could see Theodore's face flashing in my mind. I heard a focus Ginevra, and my head whipped around, searching for him. But Theodore didn't want me anymore. He wouldn't care whether I lived or died.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ron yelled, conjuring a shield to protect us both. "Are you mad? Pay attention!"

And I blinked, seeing all that was really happening before my eyes. And the battle began for me then. Ron and I fought side-by-side, firing curses to gain ground whenever and wherever we could. I aimed a stunner at a Death Eater, hitting him in the face. I blasted three backward, and they screamed as they fell into the Fiendfyre. The flames were getting out of control. I ducked a curse, deflected another and ran toward the flame. I pointed my wand at the fire and concentrated hard, beginning the counter that would require a lot of power.

A curse struck my left shoulder, causing me to cry out and almost stumble forward into the flame. Ron caught me by the back of my robes, hoisting me upright before the Fiendfyre could consume my face.

"Shield!" I yelled at Ron and, for the next three minutes, Ron's shield protected us but he was tiring too quickly. It wouldn't last for long. And then, I feared we'd be dead.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Nott's P.O.V)<strong>

"Have you got the contracts?" I asked the elf, seeing it stare wide-eyed at me. I frowned, watching the frantic elf stare at me almost panicked. "What is it?"

The elf's tears fell as she answered: "Mizz. Ginny went fighting."

I swore and stood to my feet, rounding on Twinky. "Where did she go? Answer me!"

The startled elf nodded quickly before saying: "Hogsmeade, Master."

I sighed in frustration, making sure to grab my wand before apparating to the village. I would be lucky to find Ginevra at all through this madness - especially if she wore a glamour. And I never meant for Twinky to reveal herself to Ginevra, but I thanked my lucky stars that the stupid elf had. I was grateful that Twinky had been there when Ginevra left; otherwise, I would've never been able to stop her from this madness. _Seriously_, had she not learned from the last time? And she'd heard Dolohov! He meant to kill her for fuck's sake!

There was no sense to the madness that plagued the streets of Hogsmeade. The place was too crowded - too destroyed beyond recognition. There were explosions and a thick haze that covered the entire village. I needed to figure out how to find her and she'd more than likely be with Weasley, Potter, or perhaps Lupin.

I had to find her - before Dolohov did.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **The Battle of Hogsmeade Continued**)

Thank Merlin the Fiendfyre was gone. I turned and sent a _Bat-Bogey Hex _at one of the closest Death Eaters, watching him fall limply to the ground.

"Expulso." I shouted, blasting four backward. "Confringo." I yelled, watching two thrown backward as their robes lit up in flames. "Ron, are you-."

"I see them - _Reducto_." He yelled, taking out two Death Eaters by blasting the brick wall on his right. "They're over there by Honeydukes."

And I looked through the smog, seeing Harry and Remus on the pave directly outside the shop. Aurors surrounded them, but they were badly outnumbered.

"_Avada_-." A voice from my left said.

"_Crucio_." I said quickly without thinking, watching the masked man fall to the ground in a heap. He thrashed and screamed, until I lifted the curse. I summoned his wand and snapped it in half.

"Come on." Ron yelled, pulling me through the dueling pairs in the streets toward Harry and Remus. I conjured a shield, protecting us from stray curses. As we neared, I saw Aurors trying to push forward but they were backed in.

In a matter of seconds, I conjured elemental fire, forcing the flames toward the many Death Eaters. They lost ground, giving six of the Aurors near Remus and Harry the opportunity to gain an advantage.

"There has to be eighty of them here." I yelled, seeing Ron and Harry nod. "Tell the Aurors to set up Anti-Apparition Jinxes throughout the village. We finish them today!"

Remus nodded and quickly left our side, giving orders to the other Aurors about where they should place the jinxes. My shield crumpled after a powerful curse from my far left struck it. I turned, seeing Rabastan Lestrange point his wand at Ron. He sent a ball of purple flame at him and I flicked my wand, causing the curse to rebound back at him. He barely put up his shield in time; I watched it shatter afterward with satisfaction. Rabastan smirked at me and pointed his wand to his left, blasting a part the southern end of the street. Ron and I turned, watching huge chunks of pavement crush bodies in horror. Many were blasted helplessly into the air, falling instantly to their death. And my eyes fixed on Lestrange, seeing him smirk cruelly at me. So he knew who I was, despite the glamour. Good, he'd know it was I who killed him. And I watched him turn his back and run. Without thinking, I ran after the bastard.

"GINNY, NO!"

I _could_ hear Ron and Harry, but I could also hear Rabastan's laughter. I blasted my way through the Death Eaters, setting elemental fire on them. For some reason, it felt almost natural to conjure it on a whim now. I willed it to burn the masked men as a whole, pushing it to catch up with Rabastan, who wasn't much far ahead. And when he stopped and faced forward, I saw his smirk and I understood. He'd provoked me until I followed him - right into a trap.

(**Nott's P.O.V**/ **The Battle of Hogsmeade**)

It took ages to fight my way to Potter's side. I stunned, hexed and cursed but never killed - unless I _truly_ had to. I was barely five yards away from Potter, who saw me and began to duel even fiercer. One thing could be said about scarhead: He was aggressive in battle and he was fast. In less than three minutes, he'd disarmed five Death Eaters, binding them so they couldn't leave. Afterward, he conjured a shield and walked to my side.

"You're looking for her!" He yelled over the chaos.

"Where is-?" But, before I could finish the question, a great wall of flame enveloped twenty Death Eaters clustered in the northeast of Hogsmeade.

"What in Merlin? Is that Fiendfyre?" Potter shouted, his eyes staring at the flames in horror.

I watched, torn between terror and wonder, as the flames formed a huge circle in the far north of Hogsmeade.

"I think we just found Ginevra. Come on!" I yelled, striking down the nearest Death Eater with a Cutting Curse. "Where is Weasley?" I shouted, stunning two masked men.

"He ran after Ginny - haven't seen him since." Potter bellowed, blasting four Death Eater's back.

That somewhat made me more relieved; at least, she wasn't alone. And Weasley would take care of her. I looked up at the flames, seeing that they were growing more powerful by the second. _What was she doing?_ Potter and I were drawing closer to the fire but we were a good ten yards away. Yet, I could see Ginevra dodge a curse that Dolohov aimed at her.

And he wasn't alone. Lestrange and Carrow were with him.

"Is she mad?" Potter raged, watching the flames build and consumes the eastern part of the street. "Does she have a death wish?"

And my eyes widened in horror, _understanding_ dawning on me. The realization alone made me feel as if I were falling in a bottomless pit, and then I felt desperation because I knew exactly what she was going to do. She didn't plan on surviving those three.

She meant to kill them and herself. And I had to stop her - before she was gone for good.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**/ **The Battle of Hogsmeade**)

"GINNY, LOOK OUT!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide in fear.

I moved but not in time enough. The next moment, a Cutting Curse sliced open my elbow. I screamed but was able to keep standing upright. My shield, after all, had protected me from the worst of the curse. The amount of raw power I was using - from the elemental magic to the many curses - had long ago ended my glamour. But I couldn't think about that now as I dodged Lestrange's next spell - the Killing Curse. I felt my shield absorb a powerful hex from Carrow and I slashed my wand through the air, sending a ball of flame his way. I turned to my left, seeing Remus and Dolohov circling one another.

"REMUS, NO!"

And, at that moment, Lestrange cast another Killing Curse that I was forced to dodge. I shifted the elemental flame, using it to shield Rabastan from me long enough so I could get to Remus. But Lestrange was blindly shooting Killing Curses through the flames and one of them had nearly hit Ron, who dueled Carrow.

"_Obscuro._" I yelled, watching a blindfold cover Lestrange's eyes.

And, before I could set the flame on him, I heard a horrible cry of pain. I faced my right and saw Remus on his knees, looking up hatefully at the tip of Dolohov's wand. I quickly blasted Dolohov, seeing him thrown backward. I pointed my wand at Carrow and aimed several Killing Curses at him, forcing him to fall back away from Ron.

"RON, USE YOUR PORTKEY AND GET REMUS OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, seeing Dolohov raise his wand and begin to slash it through the air.

"NO!" Ron yelled, hitting Carrow with a powerful _Furnunculus_.

"I SAID GO!" The next moment, I aimed a Cutting Curse at Dolohov, watching him deflect the curse back at me. I dodged it and aimed, firing a Killing Curse at Dolohov, forcing him to fall back. I saw a flash of red and I knew Ron was getting ready to leave. I fired another Killing Curse at Dolohov, stopping him from cursing Remus and Ron as they disappeared on the spot.

Rabastan was free of his blindfold now. One of the Death Eaters had helped him - just as another had freed Carrow of Ron's curse - and now they were all closing in on me.

"You're dead." Dolohov spat, sending yet another Killing Curse my way. He was trying to force me back into a wall. I'd never be able to fight my way out of _that_ - especially with all the surrounding Death Eaters. They were my most urgent problem. I couldn't dodge over twenty Killing Curses.

I had no choice. It had to be like this because their numbers were too great. I willed the elemental magic to grow more powerful, watching the flames climb higher into the air and form a huge circle around Dolohov, Lestrange, Carrow and I. The flame burned the nearing masked men, forcing more of their comrades back. And yet, I continued to amplify my magic, strengthening the fire. The odds weren't equal: Three versus one wasn't a fair fight. And, if I was going to die, they would die with me.

I strengthened the flames even more, knowing that they would soon grow too powerful for even me to handle. Dolohov and his minions were now afraid. He yelled at Lestrange and Carrow, ordering them to "take care of it."

I laughed mockingly at him, dodging yet another Killing Curse. "Even if you kill me, that flame will end you all." I spat, watching his eyes widen in rage. I aimed a Beheading Curse at him, seeing him dodge what he didn't recognize. And then, he sent his curse and it shattered my shield, striking me in the ribs. I fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

(**Nott's P.O.V**/ **The Battle of Hogsmeade**)

I saw her fall to her knees and I yelled her name, running forward through a little crevice in the flame that was air. I didn't care if it burned me alive, as long as I got to her. I aimed a Killing Curse at Dolohov, watching a leer form on his face as he dodged and fired an Unforgivable of his own.

"POTTER, GET TO GINEVRA!" And, afterward, all my attention focused on Dolohov. I wouldn't underestimate him and, for hurting her, he had to die. But dueling him and Lestrange was admittedly too much for even me to handle. Potter interfered and blasted Lestrange backward, running past me to charge at him.

_He left Ginevra! What was he thinking? I'd kill him myself._ I deflected another one of Dolohov's curses, making sure to dodge the Killing Curse he fired immediately afterward.

"Going to die for your little whore." Dolohov sneered, and I answered him with a Killing Curse of my own. The curse missed him by an inch, but I was bewildered when he fell to the ground, writhing and screaming.

I looked slightly behind me and saw her off to my left. The shirt underneath her robes was stained with blood near her ribs and her shoulder; but she otherwise was fine. And the way she glared at Dolohov almost made me feel pity for the man. She _still_ had him under the curse.

"Go and take care of Carrow." She said flatly, without looking at me. I lowered my wand and looked toward the flame, seeing Carrow focused completely on getting rid of it. It would've been easy to kill him - too easy.

"_Incarcerous_." I said, watching the bonds encircle him so powerfully that he toppled to the ground, right into the flame. And, yet, I spared Carrow no more thought. I turned and faced Ginevra, seeing that she still had Dolohov under the Cruciatus Curse. Just to be safe, I summoned Dolohov's wand.

Potter had already finished Lestrange and he was now at Ginevra's side, screaming at her to stop. But she kept the curse on Dolohov, her eyes never leaving the man as he thrashed on the ground, screaming until he could scream no more.

"Harry, I _know_ what I'm doing." She shouted, watching Dolohov with a murderous gleam. And so often, I'd heard Father speak of her wrath without ever understanding why it caused him and the _others _to fear. She looked like a murderer, but she was beautiful - always beautiful. "He has about another minute until he's paralyzed from the waist down. Then, you can do whatever you want with him."

And as Dolohov's yells pierced the air, a minute seemed to trickle by slowly, until finally the man stopped screaming. Potter looked at Ginevra in horror before placing bonds on a very paralyzed Dolohov. Ginevra looked at the fire and closed her eyes. I watched in wonder as the raging flames dimmed until they were no more.

_And she'd done it without a wand_.

Her gaze found mine and, for a moment, I saw her wand slightly twitch. I flinched, expecting for a curse to hit me because I recognized that look. It was almost the exact same look she'd given Dolohov. I moved forward slowly, holding up my hands so she could see that I meant her no harm. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at me, but thankfully she hadn't lifted her wand.

_Yet._

And even though I didn't know _exactly _why she was so angry with me at this moment, I knew that it was important for her to know that I wanted her - and that I needed her more than she would ever know.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**)

_I should curse him_ but there was a part of me that could never hurt him again. I was furious beyond measure but, if he wanted to leave, I'd let him go. I watched Theodore walk slowly toward me with his hands help up. If I wasn't feeling particularly murderous, I would've enjoyed seeing him like that. He now stood tall in front of me, gazing down at me with a gentle expression of open _tenderness_ on his face. And when his hand cupped the side of my face, I felt like his touch paralyzed me. _That was ironic_, I thought, fighting another smirk.

Damn him! I couldn't even be angry at him - not when he looked at me like _that_. It was like I was his everything, which felt overwhelmingly exhilarating. I'd waited months for him to look at me like that but, as I gazed up at him, I _remembered_. He wanted to leave, didn't he?

"Don't touch me." I said slowly, not liking the way it sounded coming out of my mouth. Nothing about those words were forceful, probably because I wanted him to touch me forever.

Theodore raised a brow and smiled down at me. "I think you want me to do more than touch you." He breathed, leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled away and glared up him. "Twinky told me you told her to get your things-."

"Yes, Ginevra." Theodore drawled amusedly. "Parchments: Contracts and layout plans - those things." He said simply, meeting my gaze fully.

And I saw his mental shields relax as he let me in. He _actually _allowed me into his mind and I saw the truth for myself. I felt an extreme sense of relief and happiness fill me. I smiled up at him, seeing him lean in and kiss me fully. And I didn't care how dangerous and stupid this was. All I cared about was having him back with me, where I knew he belonged. I was now sure that we really belonged together. I pulled away from the kiss, not meeting his gaze because I knew one look from him would make me want to kiss him again. I looked around, seeing Ministry officials - Aurors, Ministry workers and even regular Hogsmeade patrons - rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters. Our side had casualties, but they weren't nearly as great as those the other side had sustained. When Theodore and I finally focused on our surroundings, we actually spent an hour helping the Aurors (Harry) capture the others.

It wasn't a difficult thing to do: The Death Eaters couldn't apparate away; in fact, less than ten escaped. After we had them all bound and ready for Azkaban, Theodore and I walked up the badly damaged street with Harry, who was escorting us up to Hogwarts. I, like so many others, was on the way to pay Madame Pomfrey a visit.

"Sorry, Gin. I couldn't stop the press from taking photographs." Harry said apologetically, looking at me and Theodore with _approval_. I rolled my eyes, agitated to see the Daily Prophet journalists photographing the capture of the Death Eaters. They were too interested in Theodore and I for my tastes.

Theodore's arm was around my waist as he supported me up against his lean frame. He laughed at Harry's comment, saying: "You should've let Ginevra hex them. _That _would've kept them away." He said affectionately with a smirk.

Harry shook his head and stopped walking. "No, that would've earned her a cell in Azkaban." He said seriously, hearing Nott and I both chuckle dryly. "This is as far as I go. I'll leave you two to it then. And, Gin, I'll check in later and tell you what happened to Ron and Remus." Harry said, walking down the path leading away from Hogwarts.

I sighed and Theodore looked down, studying me closely. "It was stupid of me to leave like that." He forced out, staring determinedly at me.

I smiled up at him, knowing it took a lot for him to say that to me. "And will you be leaving again?" I asked pointedly, watching him shake his head slowly.

"No," He said firmly. "I'll never leave you again."

I looked away and smiled. Together, we continued walking up to the castle. We didn't speak anymore that evening because enough had been said; for once, we finally understood one another more than perfectly.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27:Test

Chapter 27 Test

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

(**5 Months Later**/ **Mid-March 2005**)

So much had happened these past three months. Luna and Harry now had a lovely baby boy named James. He was born rather late on January 1, 2005. He, of course, looked like Harry with Luna's shocking blue eyes. It was incredible to see how much Harry had changed - especially Ron. They were beginning families of their own, although Hermione would not be due until April. Still, I could see everyone in my family evolving before my very own eyes. It was _everything_ I'd ever wanted and more. _We all had changed_, including myself. It was inevitable and something I'd worked so hard for. And, yet, it still caught me by surprise from time to time.

There was so much change: One of them being the Death Eaters. A total of seventy-five had been caught in Hogsmeade. Over twenty had been killed by Fiendfyre or the explosions they'd caused. Thankfully, our side had less than twenty causalities. Trials were being held by the Wizengamot and Shacklebolt. I gave Kingsley and Theodore the names of the corrupt Members, and Theodore figured out a way to remove them from office. This was helpful when it came to dealing out punishments, which ranged from the Dementor's Kiss to a Life Sentence in Azkaban. Since I went through a lot to help Shacklebolt, I no longer owed him a Life Debt. We were even, and now I could move on from _that_ _part _of my life. But I wasn't the only one moving on: The whole Wizarding World had this feeling about it.

_The feeling like the nightmare was truly over_ - this time.

Now, everyone was getting on with their lives one step at a time. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. For instance, things between Theodore and I were more than okay. We still had a lot of passion for one another, despite the fact that he still had difficulty fully accepting the fact that I was practically barren. But we were still together and he was slowly becoming my real friend. We openly trusted one another now and I was only too grateful for this pleasant change.

For the first time in months - arguably even years - I looked forward to life and all it had to offer. I could barely wait to see exactly what Fate had in store for me next. Yet, as always, I'd take it all in stride and keep _learning _from it all.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late March 2005**)

"Theodore, you've met my parents. This is my Dad, Arthur. And my mother, Molly." I said hurriedly, sensing the tension between Theodore and my parents.

"Call me, Mr. Weasley." Dad said sharply, receiving a glare from Mum, who left his side to hug a slightly stiff Theodore.

"You can call me Molly." Mum said gently, looking up at Theodore with soft eyes that were slightly calculating. "Come inside - the others are waiting. I'm so glad you could make it _this_ Sunday." She said pointedly, sending me a glare.

Theodore's dark eyes found me and he smirked, clearly amused to see that Mum was agitated with both of us. After Dad followed Mum into the Burrow, I elbowed Nott in the ribs, receiving a nudge from him in return. As soon as we entered the kitchen, little Victoire and Teddy ran over to me.

"Aunt Ginny!" The little blond yelled, hugging my legs. She had grown so much these past months and she could finally correctly pronounce my name.

"Hi, Chéri. I've missed you too. And Teddy! You aren't so little anymore." I said fondly, hugging the seven year old with his favorite neon blue hair. He reminded me so much of Tonks sometimes. He'd even inherited her clumsiness.

Teddy whispered to me: "Who is he?" I grinned, forgetting how he didn't react too well to strangers.

I smiled warmly at Teddy and Victoire, looking up at Theodore who held remnants of a smile on his face. "This is a very good friend of mine. He won't mind if you call him Mr. Prim." I said shakily, unable to stop myself from laughing.

Theodore glared down at me and addressed the kids. "You can call me Nott or Mr. Nott." He said, sounding warm as he watched a grin spread across Victoire's face. Teddy drew closer to Victoire, offering Theodore a small smile.

"Ginny, if you see Dad, tell him we're outside." Teddy said excitedly, pulling Victoire out the door to go and play with the garden gnomes.

Nott and I walked to a sofa in the sitting room, ignoring the pointed glances from the others. It was still somewhat early in the morning, so not everyone had arrived yet. Thank Merlin.

"Ginevra, I know she's your niece-."

"She's my oldest brother's daughter - Bill." I said fondly, gesturing to my brother, who was seated on the sofa across from us. When he saw me point to him, he stood with Fleur and walked through the cramped space toward us.

"Nice to finally meet you." Bill said tautly to Theodore, forcing his voice to sound polite. Nott nodded curtly, listening to Bill introduce Fleur and baby Dominique, who Bill was holding.

After the small talk was done, Bill and Fleur took their seats again. Nott's amused gaze turned to me. "I knew that child was too pretty to be a Weasley."

I mock glared him. "Excuse me, need I remind you that you're dating a Weasley."

Theodore smirked and drawled: "When you start acting like a Weasley, then I'll think of you as one of them." He said, his dark eyes alight with humor.

I threw him a smirk, feeling him kiss the top of my forehead. He purposefully ran his fingers through my dark red hair, which flowed all the way down my back. At that moment, Percy and Audrey entered the Burrow with little Molly.

"Ginny!" Audrey shrieked excitedly, hugging me as tightly as she could. She, of course, was pregnant. "You don't visit and you don't Floo call. There's something Percy and I need to ask you. Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Theodore." Audrey said hurriedly, smiling widely at Nott.

Theodore inclined his head curtly, his eyes leaving her stomach as they settled onto her face, offering her a reserved smile. Percy quickly walked over to us (he'd just finished talking to Bill), and he hastily introduced himself and left the sitting room, telling me that he'd Floo call me later this week. Audrey sat on my right, chatting idly with Theodore and I. Even though all my family hadn't arrived, the place was still crowded and loud.

"Is it like this all the time?" Theodore asked silkily, his voice sounding almost disbelieving. I followed his gaze, seeing him look at little Molly and Dominique play baby games on the sofa near us.

I chuckled. "Pretty much, yea. I have a _very_ big family, Theodore, and this isn't everyone, so brace yourself."

His dark eyes slightly widened. "You mean, there are more?" He asked, and the way he said it made me laugh.

"Well, the twins and their pregnant wives haven't yet arrived. And then there's Ron and a pregnant Hermione. Also Harry, Luna and little James. So… about ten others. Now, you see why we eat dinner outside." I said amusedly, seeing him nod distractedly as he looked around the room.

"Weasleys and their breeding." He said softly, his voice taunting but somewhat awed.

I glared at him. "If you don't have a death wish, I suggest you quit making jibes about my family." I snapped, seeing him smirk infuriatingly.

"And who is that?" He asked thoughtfully, looking at Molly who somewhat looked like me in miniature with her flaming red hair. I smiled at her and Dominique both, watching both babies play together.

"Her name's Molly." I said hurriedly, going over to stop Dominque and Molly from fighting over a toy. I picked up Molly and handed her to Audrey. Dominique, however, didn't want to be separated from her cousin so she began to cry. I picked her up and sat her on my lap, right next to her best friend - Molly.

"That's Percy and Audrey's daughter." I said affectionately, removing my silver necklace (a gift from Theodore) from Dominique's grasp. "You've met Dominique." I said, seeing the little blond look up at me. Even though she was a baby of six months, she recognized her own name.

Theodore smiled at her, and Dominique beamed widely at him. She held out her arms and I frowned, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Even Dominique should've known that Theodore wasn't one of her many uncles. I looked at Theodore questioningly, and he smiled awkwardly but nodded. The next moment he was making little stars appear out of the end of his wand, watching both Molly and Dominique smile and giggle.

"He's good with kids, Ginny." Audrey whispered affectionately to me, watching her own daughter clap her hands and giggle at Theodore's antics. And even though I was happy to see him like this, it also hurt too.

I faced Audrey and forced a smile. Audrey sighed and offered me a small smile. "Don't give up on having children, Ginny. It may happen, you know."

I looked up, seeing both Bill and Percy sitting across from us on the other sofa. They both were engrossed in a conversation that seemed very serious. I looked at Audrey, who stood and asked whether or not I was going to help Mum in the kitchen.

I nodded and looked at Theodore, who was now making clever shapes out of smoke. "Audrey and I are going into the kitchen to help Mum with dinner. You should be alright - Percy and Bill are over there, if you need them. You'll be-."

"I'm fine, Ginevra." He said gently, nodding at me. "Go on. I'll try and keep them from getting in too much trouble." He said fondly, smiling affectionately at Dominique and Molly. He looked so much like a father that it made me want to stay and watch him just like this forever.

Audrey steered me out of the sitting room. Before I opened the door to the kitchen, I saw Bill stand and take Audrey's seat on the end of the sofa where Theodore sat. Bill picked up his daughter and struck up a conversation with Theodore. Percy nodded at whatever they were saying and I couldn't help but smile. _He'd be okay_, I thought, heading into the kitchen to help Mum and Fleur with this huge dinner.

(**Nott's P.O.V**/ **The Burrow**)

Never in all my years had I seen a place as homely as this. It lacked a refined elegance; it lacked wealth, taste and grandeur that emphasized pureblood ideals and traditions. And, yet, I loved it. There was an abundance of warmth, joy and love that had been absent from the many decadent halls of Nott Manor. I felt envious of Ginevra and wondered, for the thousandth time, how she'd turned out so differently from her family. But, upon a closer look, I saw that she was not entirely different from them after all.

Little Molly looked a lot like Ginevra. And not to mention that Ginevra had her older brother's - Bill, I think - strength of fortitude. Ginevra held that same glint her eyes too - especially when she sized people up.

"So you and my sister have been living together for five months." Bill said slowly, staring at me calculatingly. "And _you're here_, so things must be getting serious between you two."

And - before I could answer - his father, the werewolf, a set of stocky red-haired twins and two pregnant women entered the sitting room of the home. As soon as the twins eyes landed on me, an almost malevolent smirk formed on both of their faces. Ginevra had warned me about them, but she needn't have done so; I remembered the things they got up to at Hogwarts. I was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad and had suffered many of their damn pranks. They kissed their wives and urged them into the kitchen. Bill offered little Dominique and Molly to the two women, watching them carry the two girls into the kitchen with them. That now left me alone with five male Weasleys. _Just Awesome!_ I didn't have to wait long. Mr. Weasley began first.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" He asked stonily, sitting very stiffly on the sofa.

I fought the urge to smirk and answered the obvious. "My intentions toward her are not ill, if that is what you are worried about."

"Could you clarify your intentions for us?" The one named Percy asked rather condescendingly.

Since Ginevra made me swear that I wouldn't "pick fights" with her family, I decided that I wouldn't satisfy my humor by irritating them _too much_. "For now, my intentions are to simply carry on my relationship with your daughter, sir."

Arthur Weasley gave me a stiff nod before one of the twins cleared their throat. I gazed at them, seeing them return my gaze fully with a mischievous glint in their eyes that was threatening. Ginevra looked a lot like that right before she did something rather vindictive.

"Let us make ourselves clear." One said lightly, smiling too nicely at me. It was very unnerving, even to me.

"After all, we wouldn't want you to leave without understanding." The other twin said smoothly, folding his arms across his chest threateningly. His look matched his twin. I looked at the eldest brother, seeing him look at them with pride.

"We love our sister-." One began.

"-and we don't want to see her hurt - especially by you _again_." The other said lightly, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that was warning and I understood him and that look all too perfectly.

"So keep her happy-."

"-and we'll be happy." The other said with a shrug, smiling too widely for my tastes.

"But, if you hurt her _again_-."

"_-_then we won't be happy-."

"-and, if we're not happy-."

"-then we promise that you won't be happy."

"_Ever_." They finished together and I smirked, although admittedly I was _slightly _unnerved - only a bit. They looked at me and somehow _knew _they'd gotten the exact reaction they wanted.

"Forge and I are so glad you understand us now. Do you play Quidditch?" The one - George, maybe - asked amusedly. I blinked, probably looking very stupid to them. And, yet, I'd never met anyone quite like them before.

"Somewhat, yes." I answered without thinking.

A slow smirk spread across one of their faces. "We love our contact sports." Fred (I think) said with a sickening fondness that made me think that maybe it would be wise to keep both feet on the ground while around them.

They continued talking about Quidditch. Only Mr. Weasley and Percy seemed uninterested. Mr. Weasley still sent me shrewd glances. Clearly, he still didn't trust me. They decided the game could only begin when Potter and the youngest male Weasley arrived. I didn't look forward to their presence. Before we went outside to play - which was exactly after their arrival - Lupin stopped me for a brief chat.

"You might want to watch out for the twins." He said humouredly, not bothering to hide his good-natured smile.

I sneered. "And why is that?"

Lupin's smile widened. "Well, they have the tendency to get…carried away." He said amusedly, although I could tell that he _was_ serious. "And they definitely have a penchant for getting their point across - _one way or the other_."

And with that said, he turned and took his seat again beside Mr. Weasley. I swore silently to myself, hoping I'd live long enough to actually have dinner this evening. I couldn't believe I was about to play Quidditch with a bunch of Weasleys and a Potter to boot. It was weird but I was very grateful that being with Ginevra was more than worth all of this weirdness.

(**Later that Evening**/ **Ginny's P.O.V**)

"See, we're home and you're alive - just as I promised." I said lightly, smirking at Theodore.

"Barely," He spat, making me laugh. "It's not funny. They nearly killed me!" He raged, losing his pristine composure. The twins had "accidentally" aimed two bludgers at Theodore's head - one of which he couldn't dodge. I looked up, seeing a nasty cut on his forehead, which was only partially hidden by his dark hair.

"It serves you right. Why didn't you let Mum heal it?" I asked, pressing my thumb to the cut and hearing him intake a sharp breath.

"Perhaps I wanted you to feel guilty and spend the whole night making it up to me." He drawled, snaking both arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. I pretended to think on it.

"Hmm, only after you tell me why you never told Twinky I was back." I said slyly. Theodore slightly pulled away from me, glaring down at me. "Oh, come on, Theo. It's been five months and I want to know why. I want to know if you missed me for all those very long years." I said slowly, smiling seductively up at him.

"And what will I get in return?" He drawled, raising a brow at me. I smirked.

"Anything for tonight - served just as you like." I breathed, kissing his neck.

Theodore smirked down at me and said: "Make it a week and we have a deal."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, seeing that he wouldn't give in. "Fine, but I want details - every last one." I said seriously, seeing him nod reluctantly.

"Very well," He said properly, sounding very business-like. "And then afterward, we can talk about how you'll be handling dinner with my parents tomorrow."

I sighed. "The sooner you tell me what I want to know, the sooner I can make you scream." I said enticingly, seeing his eyes instantly turn lustful.

"You wish, but I'll indulge you regardless of your delusions." He said smartly, and he then began to explain everything I ever wanted to know and more.

(**A/N: The paragraphs below are important. Please, don't skim them**)

Theodore admitted that he only ever seriously doubted my loyalties to Voldemort once: When I forced him to keep Twinky's freedom to himself through blackmail and the use of an Unbreakable Vow. He said he doubted me, but that he never wanted to betray me to Voldemort. He actually said he never cared whether or not I was a blood traitor and that made me laugh. But I didn't laugh when he told me that I'd acted my part all too well: My part as a vicious Death Eater. That had ultimately convinced him that I was no traitor.

He also told me that he saw me die at Bellatrix's hand. He said he spent three years endlessly searching for my body but, when he never found it or my wand, he had to give up and accept that I was dead to the world and to _him_ after all. Seeing me die like that _somewhat_ convinced him that I really was dead, but the tender look in his eyes told me that he never wanted to believe that - especially since my wand _and _my body were missing. But, "the stupid elf" (he said) had only confirmed that I was "indeed gone." He hired Twinky, hoping that I would contact her if I ever returned to the country. I never contacted her, and so he was forced to continue on with his false hope or give up.

His contacts at the Ministry informed him of the impossible: That I was alive and that I'd returned and was arrested. It was _he_ who hired Julian MacDougal to defend me. MacDougal, of course, wanted Theodore's money. He also wanted Theodore to pledge that he'd marry Rebecca. To break that contract, Theodore had to pay a hefty sum that he easily could afford.

Apparently, Theodore could afford a lot: He was able to buy the vote of nearly half the Wizengamot, so that they would vote in favor of my freedom. He was an aristocrat through and through, and the betrayal of a few members after they'd taken his money and broken their promise had only angered him. In the end, it was that which made him more determined to end their careers on the High Court which he did _for both of us_. Theodore said he had plans in place to ensure that I would've never received the Dementor's Kiss, but he never would tell me exactly what those plans were.

_And _he had me followed. I always knew it was too coincidental how he'd just came back into my life like that. He had one of the Aurors (I bet it was Perkins or Gibbs) place a Tracking Charm on me. As soon as I left the courtroom, he knew exactly where I went. He had his informant tip off my brother (Percy) that I'd done magic in Wellington, New Zealand. He wanted them to find me, and he wanted them to force me to come home.

And when I returned to the Roberts - who he'd taken the liberty of finding out whatever he could about them - Theodore said his mother practically forced him to be patient. He said she told him I'd return when _I_ was ready and that alone stopped him from coming to get me himself. He said he was relieved when I "finally came to my senses" and returned to England. He bought the flat on my floor and paid a few of our female neighbors to pretend like they already knew him.

He said he never really wanted to get revenge. He said that seeing me like that - like nothing had ever happened and like he'd never changed at all - had made him angry with me. He only wanted me to feel how he'd felt: Used and defenseless, although he admitted that one _very_ reluctantly. But he ultimately never wanted things between us to, "spiral out of control." And, as I thought back to his behavior back then, I knew he meant it. Too often I'd taunted him, while he mostly remained a gentleman. Yet, I'd pushed him one too many times and he acted without really thinking. He said his deepest regret was the possibility that we'd never be able to fix things between us. And when we reconciled, he was "more than satisfied." When he finally finished telling me everything, he turned his head on the bed pillow and surveyed me thoughtfully.

"Are _you _satisfied now?" He asked quietly, and I could hear embarrassment in his voice. I could even see it in his eyes.

I smiled and nodded, seeing his dark eyes turn lustful. "Good, now I want you to-."

But, before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. Because he'd _always _been good to me when I was cruel to him. Because, at this moment, I honestly knew I loved him - and had loved him all along; even when we were younger. And, finally, because I wanted to make love to him. I wanted him to feel how much I loved him. It didn't matter that he couldn't tell me what I already knew he felt; even if he didn't know so himself: That he loved me.

And, finally, I knew without a doubt that I loved and needed him too. I always would.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late March 2005**)

I couldn't help but leave Theodore's side and run to the Loo, throwing up everything I'd eaten an hour before. It was a little snack that was only meant to tide me over until I actually ate a real dinner with Theodore's parents.

"Ginevra, we can't be late." Theodore said impatiently, knocking on the door to the Loo.

I sighed and answered. "We won't. Just one second." I said hurriedly, walking to the sink and quickly grabbing a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I couldn't meet his parents with breath like that.

This dinner with Theodore's parents meant a lot to him, because he finally wanted me to meet his mother, whom he loved above all others. I too wanted to make a good second impression on them. Throwing up before such an important dinner was a good way to embarrass us both.

"Ginevra." Theodore complained from the other side of the door. I ignored him, brushing faster and checking the time. It would be a miracle if we weren't late. I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth, hastily opening the door to the Loo and seeing a very frustrated Theodore.

"Are you fine?" He asked impatiently. "Are you ready now?"

I sighed and grabbed his arm. "Just apparate already." I snapped.

Theodore frowned down at me before apparating us both on the steps of Nott Manor. He looked down and surveyed me closely.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked caringly, his dark eyes roaming my face.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

And, at that moment, a house elf opened the door and invited us inside. The Manor was just as I remembered it - elegant, incredibly vast and rich. We were lead to a sitting room, and Theodore walked slightly ahead, hugging his mother and shaking his father's hand. That to me was very odd.

"Ginevra, you know my father." Theodore drawled, giving his father a curt nod that seemed warning. Nott Sr. stepped forward and gently grabbed my hand, kissing it softly. I shook my head, looking up at Theodore, who glared at his father. "And you've met my mother, Yelena."

He gestured to the beautiful black-haired woman, who walked closer to us, offering me a polite smile. "Excuse my husband's forwardness, Ginevra. We all know he has a weakness for young, attractive women." She said smoothly, smirking up at Nott Sr. who gave her a small smile that was almost loving. Admittedly, it was a look I thought I'd never see from _him_.

"It's good to see you again." Yelena said gently, walking to my side and gazing up at her son meaningfully. "Your father wants to speak with you before dinner, Theodore. I'll entertain Ginevra while you're gone." She said politely, linking her arm with mine and steering me toward a spacious patio that was decadently feminine and gorgeous.

"I'm glad you like the courtyard." She said observationally, staring around the outside of the Manor appreciatively.

I nodded. "You have a lovely home. But I can tell you don't want to talk about decorations." I said purposely, seeing her raise a brow out of amusement.

"Straight to the point." She drawled, reminding me so much of Theodore. "I like that. Now, I want to know whether or not you are in love-."

"Yes," I said quietly, although I didn't want to admit that aloud. Yelena somehow understood that as she watched me expectantly, waiting for me to finish. "I do love Theodore."

She looked at me shrewdly, assessing me fully. After a moment, she nodded and spoke again. "My son is a very rational man." She said distantly, looking at a rose rather than at me. "From the first moment I met him - well, that is, after sixteen years - I saw that his ability to reason was nearly flawless in all respects, except for when it comes to _you._"

I didn't know what to say, so instead I chose to remain silent. Yelena's cobalt gaze found me again and she continued speaking.

"I see that you love my son so _that_ I am not troubled so much about." She said severely, her gaze fixed on me. "What troubles me is your behavior toward him in the past - both far _and _recent. You claim to love my son and yet you stole from him in several ways; you lied to him; you jeopardized his sanity; you blackmailed him; and you threatened the lives of my husband, my son and I. Theodore says that you've changed, and I would have believed him had you not nearly single-handedly destroyed everything he's worked so hard for these past six years. And you tell me you love my son. What kind of love is that exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her tone was rigid, and that alone told me that she wasn't requesting an answer; she was demanding one. I couldn't blame her and so I decided to answer as truthfully as I could.

"The girl I was back then had a lot of issues." I said slowly, trying to figure out the best way to explain my history with Theodore. "And because of those issues, I wasn't very nice to people. I cannot lie: I looked at Theodore back then and I saw only how I could use him. I cared for him, but I cared for a lot of people and hurt them all the same. To be fair, Theodore and I used one another back then. It was a game and I had to be the best at several games simultaneously; it's what kept me alive for so long." I said bluntly, hoping she knew that I was alluding to my spying.

She nodded and I continued. "What I'm trying to say is that I made mistakes - both in the far and recent past. I really cared for Theodore back then, but I wouldn't have been able to love your son the way you would've wanted me to love him. I can love him a lot better now. I only went after Theodore's money because I thought he was rejecting me. I thought he didn't like the new person I'd become, but I was wrong. Theodore and I were wrong about a lot of things, and that led to a bunch of stupid mistakes that nearly cost us both so much. But, despite all of that, I really do love Theodore."

Yelena stilled stared at me pensively. She hadn't relaxed at all. "And what if my son had betrayed you by telling him of what you'd done to his elf?"

"The Vow would've instantly stopped him, but I know what you're asking and the answer is _yes_: Back then, I would have watched Voldemort kill you all without flinching. I told you I was a different girl back then and she had many issues: Selfishness being the worst - I think. It took six years for me to learn and to change, and I'm learning _still_. I'm learning not to hurt the people I love and I really do love Theodore. I won't ever hurt him like that." I said with all certainty, seeing Yelena still studying me closely.

"From the first moment I saw you, I saw exactly why my son was so fascinated with you." She sighed. "Ginevra, I'm not deluded when it comes to my son. I know he isn't innocent in all of this. But things between you two are highly…unusual. It's strange what you two have, and it's strange how you've both went about this for all these years. I just don't want my son to turn up dead, penniless or in Azkaban somewhere. I don't want either one of you hurt - especially my son. If ever a time arises when you two may need to split, I need you both to recognize when to walk away and call it quits. I want you to promise me that you'll end things before they get dangerous." She said uneasily, confessing a worry that had troubled her for quite some time now - I could tell.

I nodded, understanding her perfectly. "We'll stop before things get out of control - _again_. But you should know that I love him and-."

"Ah," Yelena said, offering me an amused smile that was full of humor and relief. "But you said so yourself: Even people who are in love sometimes hurt one another. And giving you such a hard time was honestly more than a bit hypocritical of me. Before I married Theodore's father, well - you see, we had several issues too. And…on more than one occasion, I thought we'd seriously hurt one another too. I'm trying to tell you that I understand but, as a mother, I had to be sure."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand - I do. And I won't be hurting Theodore, no matter what happens between us."

Yelena stood and I did the same; afterward, I saw her smile at me. "Well, let's have dinner then, shall we?"

We walked back inside the Manor to finally continue with the evening dinner. I was so very hungry. And, as I walked beside Yelena and chatted idly, I felt like I very much liked the woman and she me. She understood unconventional relationships all too well, which meant that she understood Theodore and I almost entirely.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late March 2005**)

I was in the Loo, vomiting yet again. It seemed like I could keep nothing down as of late. The food was even tasteless or it had too much taste that seemed to overwhelm my senses and force me to the Loo to regurgitate it all back up. I knew my cooking skills weren't as superb as my mothers, but I couldn't have mucked up dinner that badly, could I? I brushed my teeth before leaving the room, sitting on the sofa next to Twinky. The little elf had been helping me all day and I really appreciated it a lot.

"Thanks again, Twinky." I said, truthfully grateful. "I would've never been able to finish all those lesson plans without your help."

I saw Twinky beam at me and stand to bow. "Twinky is glad to be around Mizz. Ginny. Do not forget - you meet with Headmistress tomorrow morning." She said dutifully, apparating out of the flat.

I heard footsteps from down the hall of my flat. Upon looking up, I saw Theodore enter the sitting room. He looked around with a frown on his face. "Where is that elf?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

I smirked. "She just left. Be nice for once, Theodore. You did say I could borrow her for a while." I said gently, reminding him of his generosity.

Theodore's eyes narrowed amusedly at me. "I still pay her for her services, which I expect to receive." He drawled smartly.

I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're just jealous because you don't like to share."

Theodore looked down at me, his dark eyes alight with incredulity. "Share with an elf. Ridiculous!" He said more to himself than to me. Afterward, he kissed me deeply, pulling away only to breathe. I smirked up at him, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking without using Legilimency.

"You know, the Roberts will be here in three days." I said softly, feeling him press his forehead to mine. "That means you'll have to learn how to share and share alike. I mean it, Theodore. Don't be-."

"Rude, sarcastic or arrogant." He drawled, looking down at me with humor in his eyes. "I said I wouldn't so relax. What did you cook for dinner?" He asked distractedly, and I planted myself firmly in front of him, stopping him from entering the kitchen.

"It didn't quite turn out right, so…how about we go out and get a bite to eat?" I said hastily, seeing Theodore look at me suspiciously.

"You ruined dinner, Ms. I'm the best Cook You've Ever Seen." He said mockingly, and I flushed red in embarrassment.

I walked to the sofa, organizing my lesson plans before I messed them all up again. Theodore walked over to me and held my coat out silently to me. I didn't need to look up and see his smirk. I chuckled to myself, hearing Theodore do the same from beside me. I smiled and linked my arm with his, leaving the flat to have dinner in the city.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Hogwarts** - **Late March 2005**)

"Ms. Weasley." Professor Marchbanks said stiffly, greeting me with a tight smile. "The Headmistress tells me you completed the last of your written N.E.W.T.s. Are you now ready for the practicals?" The woman asked pointedly. Her gaze was shrewd as she assessed me.

"I certainly hope so." I said politely, seeing her give me a stiff nod. Marchbanks and I would be spending four hours together today. Before meeting her, I submitted my lesson plans for all years to Headmistress McGonagall over breakfast. She seemed pleased with what I had to offer her students. After breakfast, I was to visit Marchbanks to begin my practical exams for Charms and D.A.D.A. I could tell Marchbanks didn't know what to think of me but, by the end of our session, she looked at me with genuine interest that was pleasant.

"My, my, Ms. Weasley." She said, sounding deeply impressed. "I've only ever known Dumbledore to be that inventive with a wand. You did beyond great, girl."

I smiled widely at her, seeing her give me a curt nod. "That'll be all for today. We should be finished with everything in two days." She said officially, leaving me in an empty classroom to myself.

In two days, I'd officially be able to call myself a Hogwarts Professor. I was more than thrilled. It surprised me how passionate I was about teaching; I looked forward to it so much. I looked forward to life and all that it had to offer me.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Early April 2005**)

"So are you going to marry Ginny?" Aiden asked aloud at the dinner table, looking at Theodore with all the severity in the world. And, at that moment, all the silverware in the room clattered down onto the plates loudly.

"Aiden-." I said warningly, but he interrupted me.

"Come on!" Aiden exclaimed loudly, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I've heard you talk to Mom and Alexa, Ginny. He's met your folks and you've met his. There's been a lot of meetings lately, including us. Are you both trying to-?"

"No, we are not trying to tell anyone anything." Theodore said tautly, his gaze dark and disapproving as he looked at Aiden. "We are simply getting to know one another's families."

Aiden's eyes narrowed on Theodore. "Aiden, stop!" Tristan said softly, giving her son a warning look.

"It's none of your business." Alexa hissed, giving Theodore and I an apologetic look.

"So you mean to tell me-."

"AIDEN!" I shouted, seeing his gaze leave Theodore and flicker to me instead. "That's enough."

He pursed his lips but sat in silence throughout the rest of dinner, observing Theodore and I closely. Why did Aiden have to act so much like a younger Ron? Upon sensing the tension in the room, Alexa quickly changed the subject.

"So Ginny says you two were old school friends." She said to Theodore, giving him a crooked smile.

Theodore gave her a mischievous smirk. "One could say that." He said smartly, a humorous glint in his eye. I laughed.

"I actually thought we were allies who tended to be very friendly rivals." I said reminiscently, seeing Theodore incline his head at me. Tristan looked at me and smiled; afterward, Tristan and Sam shared an almost knowing look that held remnants of a smile.

"Well, that sounds interesting." Alexa said, sounding intrigued. Her eyes flickered between Theodore and I expectantly. "Care to tell us all the details?"

I was about to say something like it's a long story, when Theodore surprised me and answered her. "Well, Ginevra's told me you know about her spying." He said, seeing them all nod. I looked at Theodore curiously, interested to hear exactly what he'd say. "Back then you see, Ginevra never really trusted people - especially her classmates. She and I both didn't believe in friendships, but what we had back then was the closest thing to a friendship that either one of us had ever experienced. In our own way, we were friends. But we always had to outdo the other. It made for a very…interesting partnership." He finished, sounding almost affectionate as he spoke of the past.

"I wish I would've known you both back then." Alexa said sadly. Theodore and I shared another look. We were eternally grateful that we hadn't known Alexa and her family back then - especially because of _who_ we were back then.

Dinner continued well into the evening with my family becoming more and more comfortable around Theodore and his refined mannerisms. At the end of dinner, I made sure to pull Aiden aside and talk with him.

"You don't like him, do you?" I asked softly, seeing Aiden sigh and shrug.

"Look, all I know about the bloke is what Fred and George tell me." He said stonily, giving me a penetrating gaze. "I don't know what to think. But I do know that you like him. I'll try, alright?" He said reluctantly, shrugging resignedly.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Just give him a chance; you'd really like him, Aiden."

He scoffed. "He's an idiot if he doesn't ask to marry you soon." Aiden said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he wouldn't be the first idiot I've loved." I said lightly, and the next second I was placed in a headlock.

After I was sure that things were okay between Aiden and I, Theodore and I said our goodbyes to everyone and left. Before leaving, Tristan made sure to tell me that she actually liked Theodore a lot. Sam said that he was happy for me, and Alexa said that Theodore and I looked like we belonged together. I was more than thrilled with how well dinner went. It was important for my family to like Theodore and vice versa, whether we married or not. As Theodore and I left the Robert's hotel room, I could say that things were working out more smoothly than I ever could've imagined.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Three Days Later**)

"I'm pregnant." I sighed, seeing Luna and a very pregnant Audrey look at me with wide eyes.

"What? I-I thought?" Audrey stuttered. I nodded.

"I know." I said shakily, looking at Luna who gazed back at me placidly. "I didn't think I'd be able to, you know. And now I am. I haven't told him. I don't want to tell him." I confessed, closing my eyes afterward.

"You have to, Ginny." Luna said gently, giving me an understanding look. Audrey nodded, looking between Luna and I.

"No, I don't." I said more to myself than to them.

"He has every right to know." Audrey exclaimed, sounding so much like Mum.

"Don't you think I know that?" I hissed coldly, seeing her look offended. "I don't want to lose him over this. I mean, we're just getting to the point where we can talk about kids without it feeling awkward as hell. And I want this baby so much. If I told him, he'd want it too. But I just can't. I'm not going to tell him. I-."

"Then, you both would be living a lie." Luna said almost sadly, her blue eyes never leaving mine. "I understand why you're scared but I know you, Ginny. You are so tired of living a lie. You'll regret it if you don't tell him."

I bit my lower lip as the silence grew between us. Later, both Audrey and Luna stood, making up excuses to leave. They knew I wouldn't be very sociable for the rest of the lunch hour, so they silently agreed to give me time to myself. I was glad they did that because I needed to think. Luna's words were playing over and over in my head. I could hear Audrey too. They were right: I'd have to tell Theodore, no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Mid-April 2005**)

The hour was just before bedtime and I lay on my side, watching Theodore write out a business memo he'd been complaining about for the past hour. It had been two days since I told Audrey and Luna of my pregnancy and, still, I couldn't find the courage to tell him. As he wrote, I saw how focused and strong he looked. Again, I couldn't help but think that he'd make a great father.

"Stop staring." He taunted with a small smirk. I forced a smile but I couldn't look away. Theodore looked down at me and frowned. "What are you thinking about?" He asked concernedly, his gaze searching my face.

"Nothing." I lied, blinking up at him. I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I felt an arm snake around my waist and I turned, facing Theodore now.

"Ginevra, there's something I want to ask you." He said stiffly, his gaze distantly pensive. I nodded. "Do you remember what you said to me in the Hospital Wing that morning?" He asked all too reluctantly, studying me closely with his dark eyes. "You said you never loved me back then. I want to know why you said it."

I nodded. "And you want to know if I meant it." I said, not asking what I knew he really wanted an answer to.

Theodore kept his facade of indifference. "I didn't ask that of you, Ginevra." He said gently, his gaze never leaving my face.

I sighed and touched his stiff jaw, feeling his face relax afterward. "I was angry and I said something stupid. But, Theo, I think you know that I couldn't…love you or anyone like that back then. I just…wasn't right, you know. But I really cared, more than you'll ever know." I said truthfully, seeing Theodore nod.

"Well, I'm glad that you really cared back then." He said slowly, sounding very pensive. He turned on his side with his back now to me. And when he turned out the light, I couldn't help but think one thing: _Another reason for me not to tell him I'm pregnant._

(**That Morning**)

I woke up, finding that Theodore had already risen out of bed. I turned on my side and stared at the slight impression he'd made on the bed, indicating that he'd just gotten up. For some inexplicable reason, seeing the bed like that made me feel warm and the terrible ache in my stomach - that I now realized was foreboding - had somewhat lessened to a degree. I sighed, hearing the shower water running in the Loo. I sat up in bed and stared blankly at the mirror, seeing my somewhat disheveled red hair framing a face so pale that it almost looked sick.

I wondered, what Theodore was thinking now? He had to know I was being honest with him last night. I could get why he didn't understand why I couldn't love him back then. I was to blame for that too. And this, coupled with the baby, was getting to be too much. But he did have every right to know the truth. I lifted my left hand to run it through my hair and, when I did so, I felt as if my hair had been snagged on something.

I looked down, seeing red strands stemming out of an engagement ring. My eyes widened and, for a moment, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think and everything in the room turned blacked, with the obvious exception of the ring. I blinked and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. And then, a slow smile spread across my face. I laughed loudly, not being able to stop myself. The ring was too beautiful: It was all silver; so silver in fact that the band at first glance almost appeared to be crystal. Instead, I saw that the band was studded with small diamonds that completely surrounded it. And, at the center of the ring was a modest sized diamond that was breathtakingly gorgeous. It had a regal simplicity about it that made me want to stare at it forever.

When Theodore left the shower half an hour later, I couldn't help but ogle him. I loved seeing him without his shirt on and he was all wet. "It'll be a rather late night at the office." Theodore said smoothly, putting on a shirt and some robes as he stared at himself in the mirror. Of course he'd have his back to me now.

"And here I thought you'd actually want to celebrate." I said lightly, smiling widely at him. Theodore raised a brow in the mirror.

"And what are we celebrating exactly?" He drawled, turning around to face me fully. I frowned and looked down at the ring, checking to make sure that I wasn't imagining things. But I saw it and held up my hand for him to see the ring.

"You gave me this. It wasn't on my finger last night. You gave it to me - I know you did." I insisted, not knowing why he was acting like this.

Theodore smirked. _Arrogant bastard._ "And you like it." He said in a way that told me he already knew the obvious.

I narrowed my eyes at him and afterward looked away. I reached to pull the ring off; I wanted to throw it at him, but the ring wouldn't come off. I looked up wide-eyed at Theodore. I was on the verge of panicking, as I pulled harder. But, no matter how hard I tried, the bloody ring wouldn't come off.

"What did you do to it?" I yelled, looking at Theodore to see that his eyes were wide in shock. He paled and took long strides across the bedroom, until he sat on the bed next to me.

His dark eyes pierced mine intensely for a moment. I blinked and he said: "Are you pregnant?" I looked away and closed my eyes, forcing myself not to swear. "Ginevra, are you-?"

"Yes." I snapped and silence followed.

"Look at me." Theodore said firmly. "I said look at me, Ginevra. How long have you known?" He asked angrily.

"I suspected it nearly two weeks ago. But I thought it was crazy so I ignored it. But then I did the spell just to make sure. And it said…that I'm pregnant." I said distantly, looking down at the beautiful ring blankly.

Theodore nodded and released a long, slow breath. It would have been funny to see him like this, except the circumstances of our situation weren't funny at all. "Then that explains why you can't take off the ring. It recognizes when an heir is conceived; it's an old spell that's been on this ring for centuries, handed down to every woman who's ever directly married into my family. You won't be able to take it off, not until the baby is born. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked tautly, trying to control the anger he felt. His eyes were hard now as they stared at me unrelentingly.

"Because I wasn't ready to tell you." I hissed coldly. "I thought something like this couldn't happen…and I just couldn't, okay."

Theodore sighed and his eyes became warm and soft. "I'm sorry. I'm being a prat." He admitted, leaning in to kiss me.

I turned away and, afterward, I heard him groan. I faced Theodore, glowering at him. "You either ask me to marry you the traditional way or I swear I'll hex you."

Theodore smirked but I gave him an icy gaze, seeing his smirk change into a frown. "You're serious?" He asked, sounding stunned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course I'm serious, you git! This is an engagement ring. You can't just be presumptuous like that. You ask and that's your problem: You refuse to ask-."

"Only because I know your answer." He said, sounding stiffly rational, as if he were talking to a petulant child.

"Where's my wand?" I asked aloud to myself. "I don't even need it." I growled, hearing him chuckle.

And that was what did it for me. _SMACK!_

Theodore's head snapped to the left but, when his eyes settled on mine again, he was furious. For once, I felt elation. No more Mr. I'm Too Composed To Actually Take you Serious. I'd always thought about smacking that smirk off of his face and now I'd done it. I should've done it much sooner.

"Have you lost your senses?" He spat, glaring at me icily.

"You jerk. You wreck everything. And now I have to marry you." I said, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Well, I could just-."

"What? No, I'll tell you what you could do, Theodore." I said angrily, watching his eyes flash angrily at me. "You could just ask me the way any other man would. It doesn't have to be special but you could at least ask. I can't believe you'd turn this - out of all things - into another one of your schemes. _This_!" I said forcefully, hitting my pillow with my fist. I laid down on the bed, turning my back to him. Why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes? I felt his hand gently pulling on my shoulder, until I laid on my back, staring up at him on the bed.

"I thought you'd be amused. I see that you aren't. I thought - wrong." He said, and I blinked up at him, seeing his eyes flash with humor.

Theodore smirked down at me as his hand reached under the bed sheet and rested on top of my stomach. He used the same hand to reach all the way underneath my gown, trailing it slowly up my thighs, until he found my bare stomach, caressing it gently. And when he used his other hand to rip the side of my gown, he chuckled darkly and kissed my bare skin.

"I love destroying your lingerie." He drawled, making me laugh. He continued to kiss me and I closed my eyes, for once feeling like I was supposed to feel this morning - happy. "Your mother is an abusive little harpy. I will have to make her say sorry."

"As - oh." I moaned, hearing Theodore chuckle as he continued to kiss me. He lifted his head and leaned all the way up toward me, staring down at me with a burning want in his eyes.

"When the Minister ask you if you'll have me for your husband, will you say I do?" He asked softly without a trace of arrogance in his voice. It was his way of asking me to marry him.

"Hmm," I said, playfully thoughtful. I saw Theodore's eyes narrow at me before I whispered, "I do."

Immediately afterward, his mouth crashed onto mine. And only after savoring one another very thoroughly did Theodore and I clean up and leave for work.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Mid-April 2005**)

"You're pregnant! And engaged!" Mum shrieked, hugging me tightly. "I can't believe this. Oh my! I knew it! And this is so great - I mean, Hermione had Rose last night and now my daughter is pregnant _and_ engaged."

I laughed, raising a brow at her. Mum frowned. "Stop that. You look like him." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "He makes me happy, Mum."

"That's when he's not being arrogant," Dad said rigidly from the far end of the table, looking up from his dinner to watch us both disapprovingly.

I sighed. "Dad, you'd really like-."

"Don't lie, Ginny." He interrupted quickly, his eyes never leaving mine. Mum glared at him.

"Arthur, you stop it right now." Mum insisted, narrowing her eyes at him threateningly.

"I don't know him." A very flushed Arthur Weasley explained, staring at Mum and I patiently. "He doesn't come to ask for permission to marry my daughter, and he hasn't proven to _me _that he really does love Ginny. It's insane - marrying a man who's never told you 'I love you.' Yes, your mother and Audrey let that one slip." He said factually, watching Mum turn tomato red.

"Mum!" I yelled, seeing her look guilty.

"Sorry, dear, he overheard us talking, I promise." She said regretfully, and I nodded, offering her a small smile.

I looked down at the table, looking straight at Dad. "Just because someone doesn't say I love you doesn't mean that they don't really love you, Dad. And I know he does. I'm so sure about that."

Dad grunted his response and I smiled, shaking my head. I'd never told my family how far Theodore had gone to not only protect me, but to get me back into his life. I wanted that to be something that only Theodore and I shared between us. The lengths he went to - not to mention the way he'd sometimes look at me when he thought I wasn't looking - told me that he loved me. This time, I didn't need for him to tell me what I already knew.

"I just want you to be happy, Ginny." Dad said good-naturedly, offering Mum and I both loving smiles.

I nodded and changed the subject. Mum and I spent the rest of the evening going over wedding plans; so much, in fact, that I thought she was getting married - not me.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late April 2005**)

"It's been ages since we've last saw you." Ron complained, absentmindedly caressing the back of Hermione's long hair. "You could've visited sooner, you know."

I rolled my eyes, hearing Luna, Harry, Audrey and Percy chuckle. "Ron, I visited two weeks ago. You and Harry were at work. Hermione, you remember, don't you?"

"Of course." Hermione said knowingly, cradling baby Rose in her arms. "He's just not taking the news of your engagement all too well." She said, giggling while receiving a light glare from Ron.

"I have to somewhat agree." Harry said awkwardly, shrugging afterward. "I mean, I was just starting to wrap my head around you two actually being together. And he's okay - well, that is if you look past the sarcasm, the arrogance and the cold exterior. But that's a lot for anyone to get past."

I smirked and looked at Percy. "What do you think?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Luna sighed almost dreamily and interrupted: "Oh, Percy is thrilled that you're happy, Ginny. He had some Gurdyroot tea - my Dad's specialty - and now his mind is open to your union with Theodore. I tried to get Ron to drink it too but he wouldn't. Harry took a sip and that's why he's so tolerant of your engagement." Luna said seriously, sounding serene.

Percy fought a smile and gave a noncommittal nod of his head. For a moment, there was complete silence. And then, at the same time, everyone burst out laughing. A chorus of 'We Love You, Luna' was heard throughout the room. Luna, however, seemed unperturbed. She smiled and nodded, giving Ron an admonishing look.

"Ron is going to need more than your tea to be tolerant of Theodore, Luna." Audrey said amusedly, smiling at the blonde. There was a bit more laughter before Hermione spoke.

"So what have you been up to, besides the wedding plans of course?" She asked interestedly, leaning toward me.

"Mostly work in the lab with research and case studies. I've been wounding down the amount of time I spend there and I feel guilty because it's like I'm leaving them high and dry or something." I admitted, seeing Hermione beam at me.

"What you're doing sounds very nice, Gin-."

"Oh, stop it Hermione." Ron said fondly, a small smile on his face. "She - like everyone else in the family - wants to know the date for your wedding. Why isn't there a-?"

"There is a date, Ron." I said patiently, hearing him humph. "It'll be around June."

Audrey perked up in excitement. "I can't wait." She squealed excitedly. I nodded slowly, beaming widely at her.

"Well, I look forward to what's hopefully the last wedding this family will have in a very long time." Percy said pompously, receiving a sharp slap on the arm from Audrey.

Harry smiled. "I think we all agree with that." He said lightly, nodding at Percy. "But we do want you to be happy, Gin; even if that means you're marrying the git."

"Hear, hear." Ron yelled somewhat cheerily, slapping Harry on the back. "Nice one mate."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, seeing Ron shrug at me. I spent the rest of the evening enjoying the time around my family, noticing how we all had changed so much over the years. But we were happy with who we were now and who we were becoming. It felt extremely good to reach this place with my family. _Finally_, we all were able to look past the spying and just be a family.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Early May 2005**)

"Tristan, I know it's been a month." I sighed. "But you can't fly over now. Alexa and Aiden have hardly ever been without you. Besides, soon they'll be on summer break. Then, you can fly over."

"I just want you to slow down, Ginny." She said gently. "And besides, I want to be there and-."

"Oh, you will be here. You can't miss helping me and I need you." I said seriously, hearing Tristan laugh in the background. "But right now, we'll have to wait till Aiden and Alexa's semester ends. It won't be long now. And then you all can help me, okay?"

"Oh, alright." Tristan said resignedly. "Well I have to go, Ginny. Call me later."

I chuckled. "Promise." And with a click of the phone, the call ended. I looked up, seeing Twinky staring at samples of wedding invitations.

I smiled at her. "Which one do you like?"

She beamed at me and held up a design. "This one." She said overly-excited.

I looked at it and smiled. "You have very good taste, Twinky. Definitely this one." I said, watching the elf's eyes water as she gazed up at me appreciatively.

"Mizz. Ginny is too good-."

I sighed. "You're my friend, Twinky. I've told you that over a hundred times, and friends get to make decisions for other friends." I said softly, seeing her beam up at me and nod.

We spent the rest of the early morning going over wedding plans. I didn't have to work much on the weekends; in fact, I didn't work at all on Sundays. Since I now had time to myself, I'd take full advantage of it. I wished Theodore had a day off, but he could be a work-aholic sometimes. Today, it would just be me all alone in the flat. I planned to later go shopping in Diagon Alley for the baby. I'd put it off long enough. I just rarely had the time to do what I really wanted. After Twinky left to go help Theodore at the office, I decided to go back to sleep. I was more than a bit light-headed, and I knew some sleep would do me good. I could shop for the baby later.

(**Later that Day**)

I woke up to a horrible pain in my stomach that made me cry out. I felt like every organ in my belly was being squeezed into a very tight knot. I took rattled breaths, hoping that it would alleviate these awful, white-hot, sharp stabs of pain. They seemed to be growing stronger by the second. I pulled back the bed sheets and somehow stumbled to the Loo, seeing blood hit the floor as I walked as quickly as I could.

"Twinky." I breathed heavily, feeling another wave of pain. _Oh, no please. Too much blood._ "Please, Twinky."

I took gasps of breath before hearing the elf apparate in the Loo beside me. She saw my distraught and the blood on my hands. Without question, she apparated us both to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>)

The baby was gone. It only lived one month and a week. I hated it. I hated myself because I'd lost my baby and that was all my fault. It was my entire fault.

I was a worthless failure. My body couldn't do what countless other women had. Hermione had a baby; Audrey would soon be having her second child; Luna had done it; and my mother had done it seven times. What did they have that I didn't?

Sometimes, I just knew. It was me. I was wrong. It was karma - a cruel justice that I deserved more than a thousand times over. And it had decided to come now and take my baby. It was punishment for all the awful things I'd done or had watched happen. It was an awful, sweet bitterness that I knew all too well. And, yet, I'd _never_ known anything like _this_.

Theodore didn't deserve this. He wanted this baby and I'd failed us both. I felt too much at once and it felt like it all would kill me until I was either insane or dead by my own hand. The pain, the guilt, the jealousy toward all other pregnant women, and the spite. But, most of all, there was anger. I was angry _all the time_ and, when I was tired of raging at myself, I cried and cried.

But the tears never brought the baby back. I spent weeks like that - just fading. I couldn't look at Theodore, not after I thought I saw a shadow of blame in his eyes the day I'd lost our love and our greatest hope. He was disgusted. He'd touch me but I just couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything but this. It was like being imprisoned in clear glass without moving, without feeling anything but anguish, loss and total despair.

Theodore wanted to fix this but I wasn't sure that he or anyone could. He couldn't bring my baby back. And for that, I hated myself more than anything at this very moment.

(**Nott's P.O.V**)

Ginevra was closing up. It had been over two weeks and no one had been able to reach her. She was in this place that just wouldn't let anyone get close to her - no matter what. She was damn near catatonic. I tried and failed to get through to her, just like her Mother, her endless sisters-in-law and the muggle woman she so loved - Tristan. Ginevra just wouldn't listen; it was like she was a shell now. There was no life in her eyes, except the pain. It was the only thing that reminded me that some part of her was still here with me - with us all.

People would come around and she'd stare straight at the walls rather than meet their gaze - especially mine. For some reason, she wouldn't look at me. And whenever I touched her, she'd flinch and pull away. Her work and the wedding plans lay forgotten. Only her withdrawal endured. It seemed like the only thing she cared about, but oddly enough she didn't care for anything at all. If our mothers hadn't taken over the reigns of the wedding, our marriage wouldn't be happening as quickly as planned.

It was like she was gone. I don't even think she realized when I'd hold her. She didn't even want to share the same bed with me anymore. Did she blame me? I wanted to ask; I tried to ask her many times, but talking to her was pointless. It was like talking to a mute. When she'd let me touch her, she'd never look at me. How was I going to reach her? Everyone said to give her time. They said to wait until she came around. But with each passing day, she grew worse. Did she know that losing the baby hurt me just as much as it hurt her? I had plans for us all too. This was so damn frustrating.

No matter what I did, I just couldn't reach her. It was like she was eternally empty, and I couldn't save her - no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>)

"Ginny." Mum said gently, but she was met with silence. "Ginny, dear, talk to me. Just say something."

I continued to look outside my window, watching the rain cascade down into the bustling street below. It had a smooth rhythm about it that dulled everything going on around me. I was here but then I wasn't.

"Ginevra, do you hear your mother?" That sounded like Yelena. I looked down into the crowded wet street outside, seeing umbrellas and some businessmen running in the rain. And then the curtains were closed and I saw emerald and silver in front of me. They were beautiful; even I loved my house colors. I wish I could go back and do it all over again. I needed to do it all over again and make things right.

"Ginny, we understand what you're going through." said Audrey. Did she say she understood? "The loss of the baby-."

"Don't talk about my baby." I croaked. It had been days since I'd last spoken anything.

"We understand how the loss-." Audrey continued.

"You know nothing - all of you." I spat, seeing them clearly for the first time now as I finally looked at them. "None of you have ever felt something die in you. Why are you even here anyways? I don't want you around! You just came to gloat. Just leave me alone and get out. Talking about you understand. Your baby is fine, while mine is lying dead in a box somewhere. Just - GET OUT!"

"Ginevra, that's enough." And I looked away from Audrey, who seemed to be on the brink of tears, and my eyes found Theodore's. "Could you all excuse us, please?" He asked, his voice stonily polite as he gazed at me intensely.

I looked away and faced forward. I could feel the tears threatening to spill, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't pay attention to them when they left, just as I practically ignored Theodore when I felt his presence directly in front of me. I didn't even look up at him. Why should I anyway? So I could see disgust and blame in his eyes.

"Ginevra, it's time we talked." He said firmly and I opened my eyes, feeling like I knew exactly what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear him tell me it was over. I didn't want to look into his dark chocolate eyes that were once so warm and tender. I didn't want to see resentment or disappointment in them now. "The way you talked to your mother and Audrey was inexcusable. Look at me, Ginevra!"

And yet I couldn't. I felt a wave of pain and, for a moment, I couldn't breath. And not breathing felt all too good then. I closed my eyes and curled in the chair, feeling the engagement ring on my finger. I knew he wouldn't be able to see me take it off. I could remove it now because his heir - our baby - was no more. I felt Theodore's hands grab my shoulder and I flinched. His grasp wasn't hurting me, but his touch just reminded me of everything that we could've had. He didn't want me anymore. How could he? The ring clattered loudly to the floor, and there was a silence that filled the room. It was like poison, but it would free him of me.

"Ginevra, what?" He asked confusedly. I opened my eyes, taking in a rattled breath. It hurt to breath and the cavity in my chest seemed to be shrinking. "_Why_?"

And the sound of his voice made me close my eyes. His tone sounded nothing like the Theodore I loved. It was confused, so uncertain. I'd reduced him to this. I had hurt him so much. If he stayed with me, what else would he lose? He had to leave. Some part of him had to want to go. He should go.

"Look at me." He said angrily, shaking me. For the first time in days, my eyes focused on his. Theodore's dark eyes widened in surprised, and I looked away, feeling the tears fall. I didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

"Ginevra, is this…do you…just speak! Say something!" He yelled, gripping my shoulders tightly. I focused and blinked so that I could see beyond the tears.

"I…I'm sorry." I whispered, because it was the only thing I could say. I'd never apologized for the baby and he had to know. I was so sorry.

"I won't let you do this." Theodore said firmly, putting both hands on each side of my face to force me to look him in the eyes - yet again. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - I didn't." I said through the tears, breathing heavily now. He had to understand before he walked away. He had to know this one final truth.

"Ginevra, what are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

I panted. "I didn't mean to lose our baby. I'm so sorry." I said weakly, shaking my head slowly back and forth while looking into his dark eyes. "And I know you want to leave-."

"I told you I'd never leave you." He said strongly, and I couldn't help but sob. "Do you…want me to leave?" He finished quietly.

"You don't want me to stay with you." I whispered. "How could you after all of this? And I can't give you what you want. I tried but I can't. I'm so sorr-."

Theodore's hands on both sides of my face pulled me closer toward his, and I couldn't help but look into his eyes and see understanding. "It is _not_ your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. He gently shook me, until I opened my eyes and looked at him again.

"Ginevra, I know we might not ever be able to have children. I get that." He said resolvedly, his eyes never leaving mine. "But I want you, do you hear me? I know the loss too - I feel it everyday. But I'm not losing you. We'll get past this-."

"But we won't get past it if it happens again and again and again." I said weakly, taking in a deep breath.

Theodore didn't hesitate to say: "Yes, we will. I told you I'm not going anywhere, and I meant that. You don't know how much _I love you_. You've never understood that but I do. I love you - I always have. And I won't let _this_ or anything get in our way. We'll get past this and anything else that may happen. You're mine. You'll always be mine."

And I felt myself slacken from exhaustion and anguish. But none of that mattered as Theodore held me throughout the night and soothed me, letting me cry on his shoulder. All that mattered was that he was still here - _with me_.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28: Make You Mine

**Make You Mine**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable (characters included) belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

(**Ginny's P.O.V**/ **Mid-May 2005**)

It had been four days since my breakdown but I was starting to slowly feel like I was living again. The pain was still more potent than ever but, with Theodore's help, I was able to keep it at bay. He was there for me more than anyone had ever been there for me. I couldn't help but love him fiercely as I gaze up into his eyes, seeing him smile warmly down at me. I returned the smile before knocking on the door to the Burrow. It took a few minutes but the door swung open. I saw Mum's face light up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you came." She whispered. I felt my heart jolt but I nodded, clinging to her tightly. Mum pulled away and gave Theodore a hug that seemed truly genuine. She smiled up at him and looked at him like a son. "Well, come inside. Everyone's glad you decided to come and, Ginny, I really need your help in the kitchen. I'm sorry, dear."

I laughed and bit my lower lip, looking up at Theodore before we entered the house. So many things had changed, but it seemed like this routine never would. And I felt a tremendous pleasure from that one simple fact. Theodore held my hand and we both walked inside behind Mum, looking around the cramped sitting room. My eyes immediately landed on a very pregnant Audrey and I felt all the air leave my body. Theodore's grasp on my hand tightened and I nodded at Audrey, leaving Theodore's side to walk over to her.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly, thrusting down the shame I felt at this moment. "I know you were trying to help. I shouldn't've-."

"Don't. I would've done it too." She said understandingly, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug that made me want to cry all over again. I sighed and forced a watery smile as I looked at her.

"Well, I just had to, you know." I said thickly, seeing her nod.

"Hey," Hermione said gently, walking up to me with a small smile. "I'm sorry to bother you both like this, but Molly really needs you in the kitchen. We all know I'm no good in that department, although I really am trying to learn." She admitted, and I knew she only said that to make me laugh.

And I did, nodding at her. "Well, let's go then." I said, leaving the drawing room to enter the rather cramped kitchen.

Mum and Fleur stood at the stove with little Victoire, who kept asking her very distracted mother something over and over. I made my way over to a pregnant Fleur, but I felt something hard collide into my legs before I reached her.

"Easy, Cheri." I said gently, smiling down at Victoire. "I've missed you too, you know." I said truthfully, seeing a wide smile spread across the girl's face.

Fleur turned and fixed me with a tired look. "She 'az mizzed you. You didn't come to ze last two Sunday dinners and so she 'az been asking about you every since. Now, you see, Victoire. I told you she vould come." Fleur said, looking down at her daughter who beamed up at me.

"Aunt Ginny, would you play with me?" Victoire begged, giving me one of her many charming smiles.

I chuckled. "How about you help us in the kitchen? You know, it's never too early to start learning how to cook." I said, seeing her nod happily and ask me what she should do.

And so I spent my time in the kitchen, helping Mum finish the dinner she'd started rather later than usual. While I was in the kitchen though, I talked to many members of my family.

"Gin, you okay?" Fred asked concernedly, hugging me tightly. I smiled and nodded, making sure to hug George too.

"I'm fine. I haven't seen you two in ages." I sighed.

George nodded. "And here we thought you loved us." He said amusedly. I rolled my eyes, all the while smiling at them both.

Fred smirked. "I thought she was mad because we roughed up her fiancé." He said mockingly. "By the way, where is that lovely bloke of yours?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

I glared at him. "He's in the sitting room and if he gets one mark on him - or if he turns into anything - you'll both have me to answer to."

George faked looking affronted. "Well, she sure set us straight, didn't she Forge?" He asked, grinning widely at me.

"Just get out of here." I said lightly, mock glaring the twins, who left the kitchen with a playful salute to me.

It wasn't long before Harry, Luna, and Ron flooded into the cramped kitchen. I lit up when I saw Luna. I walked over to her, hugging her as she looked at me serenely.

"I'm glad to see you came this Sunday. I wanted to talk to you about Daddy's latest discovery in Switzerland. He thinks he's found a Crumple-Horned Snorckack." She said, overly thrilled. I looked at Harry, seeing that he his emerald orbs were alight with humor.

"Xeno flooed over last night and it was all they could talk about. Luna practically talked James ears off about it all night." Harry said amusedly, giving me a quick hug. He whispered. "I was kind of glad he heard it and not me. I sometimes need a break."

Luna and I laughed, seeing Harry flush awkwardly. I offered Ron a quick hug, not having seen him in over a week and a half.

"You okay?" He asked caringly, looking so much like Bill and Dad at this moment.

I looked up at my big brother and smiled, nodding at him. "Yeah, I am now." I said, seeing him give me a small smile.

"I'm glad you came. You had us worried." Ron said softly and I nodded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Harry stood next to Luna and beamed at us all. "You're going to play Quidditch with us later, right? We need a chaser." Harry said hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm stuck in the kitchen." I said wryly. "Maybe next Sunday."

Ron swore quietly and, afterward, he eyed Mum warily to see if she'd heard him. "We'll be in the drawing room waiting for you to change your mind. I made a bet with Fred, and I've got to win this game today."

I chuckled and, together, Luna and I ushered Harry and Ron out of the kitchen. Luna got started on desert and Victoire and I helped her, chatting idly throughout it all. I was falling back in a routine; so much, in fact, that it was like I hadn't even lost the baby at all. I cringed at that thought, but thankfully Luna didn't see or she either pretended not to see. Remus, Teddy and little James entered the kitchen. I beamed at Remus, seeing him wave and walk over toward Luna and I.

"It's nice to see you, Ginny. Hi, Luna. I'm sorry about the boys, but Teddy just didn't want to come inside." Remus said, smiling down fatherly at us both. I chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Remus, you might want to watch Teddy. I think he's throwing James up a little too high." I said amusedly.

Remus sighed and walked over to Teddy, looking down at his son. "How many times have I told you he's not one of your toys?" Luna and I grinned and looked away from a flustered Teddy, continuing to make desert.

When Angelina and Katie entered the kitchen, I sighed in relief. More hands meant less pressure and I thought with a smile that maybe I would get to play Quidditch later on with Ron and the others. Things felt as close to normal as they could possibly be. I was now more than grateful for that fact.

(**Nott's P.O.V.)**

I was talking with Bill Weasley when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned my head, seeing Mr. Weasley giving me a pointed look. I looked at Bill, who looked at his father thoughtfully. The look they shared meant something but I couldn't take the time to think about it now. Mr. Weasley gestured for me to follow him outside and I did so, wondering what he wanted to possibly talk about now. The man had made it abundantly clear that he didn't like me being with Ginevra, so what else could he possibly have to say to me?

Mr. Weasley was a tall man. His height almost matched mine, but it was the look he gave people that made one think of him as gentle but formidable. He had a silent strength about him that had to be reckoned with at times like this. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the threshold of the door, gazing at me pensively. I waited for him to speak and he finally did.

"I wanted to say that perhaps I haven't always been fair to you." He said slowly, his blue eyes fixing me with a serious gaze. I raised a brow and thought of a bunch of sarcastic things to say, but then I grimaced. Now wasn't the time to be a prat - maybe later.

"Well, I've done some things that have made you distrust me." I admitted reluctantly, seeing him slightly incline his head.

"I'll never forget how loyal you are to my daughter. I must admit that I couldn't be sure whether or not you really loved her the way I always wanted her to be loved, but I now know that you'll be there for her and protect her - no matter what." He said quietly, and I nodded quickly.

"I love Ginevra, so of course she'll always be safe with me." I drawled truthfully, seeing Mr. Weasley smile at me.

"I know you do, son. And that's why I'm saying welcome to the family. At least you're not a Malfoy. I don't think I could stomach it." He said with his lips curled, as if he tasted something horribly bitter.

I laughed, seriously understanding exactly where he was coming from. "You and I both, sir."

And with that said, we entered the sitting room again which was mostly full of the male Weasleys and the children. I took my seat again next to Bill, offering a smile to Dominique who sat on his lap. I looked up at Bill, seeing him look at me almost sadly. I looked away from him and back to the baby.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and Ginny." He said quietly, truly sounding regretful. The room silenced and I looked around, seeing all of Ginevra's brothers staring at me. "We never wanted that to happen, and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you're okay."

I looked around, meeting each and every one of the Weasley's gazes. Percy gave me a curt nod, and the twins winked at me (I didn't know what to think about that). Ronald nodded his head slowly at me, and scarhead offered me a small smile. I looked to Lupin (who I'd quit referring to as the werewolf), and I saw that his gaze was thoughtful but clearly approving. Mr. Weasley stood beside him, giving me a warm, trusting look. At that moment, I never realized how much I wanted them to actually approve of my union with Ginevra. But seeing them all like this only made me more confident that Ginevra and I belonged with one another for good.

I looked at Bill with a small smirk. "Thanks." I said, truly grateful to be accepted by them. Ginevra did want us all to get along.

The multiple conversations in the sitting room continued until finally dinner was ready.

(**Ginny's P.O.V.)**

"He's alright, Ginny." Dad said gently, gazing thoughtfully at Theodore who was talking to Percy. "I was wrong, and I'm glad that I was."

I beamed up at him and nodded. "Well, you know how I love to say I told you so." I said smartly, hearing him and Bill chuckle.

"Don't get cocky, sis. It's not a flattering trait." Bill said affectionately, shaking his head slowly. "But seriously, we didn't give him much of a chance and I admit that I thought he was trouble. But he's okay and I'm glad he makes you happy."

I grinned at Bill, who'd forever honor his responsibility as my eldest brother. "I'm glad that you all finally see that he's a good man."

Dad nodded. "He's proven that more than once. It just took me a while to see and I-."

"Ginny!" Mum yelled from inside the house. "Are you going to help me put up this food?"

I shook my head, hearing both Bill and Dad chuckle beside me. "It's not funny." I said embarrassedly.

"Ginny!"

"I'm coming Mum." I said hastily, sighing. I faced them before running back into the house. "Thanks for telling me that. You don't know how much it meant to me."

"GINNY!"

And without thinking, I turned around and ran back into the house. I could hear Dad, Bill and the others laughing loudly behind me but I didn't care because I felt like I had almost everything I ever wanted in life.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Late May 2005**)

"I'm really sorry I couldn't get here earlier, Ginny. And I'm so sorry about the baby." Tristan said quietly, apologizing for the thousandth time. The Roberts had arrived yesterday morning, but Tristan felt like she had to apologize for not being here for me. I understood where she was coming from, even though I thought she was making too much of a fuss now.

I nodded. "I'm fine now, Tristan. Really, I am."

Alexa winked at me. "Of course you're fine. Tall, dark and handsome over there has been making you smile, hasn't he? I wonder what else he makes you do." She said mischievously.

"Lexa." Tristan said warningly, giving her daughter a disapproving look. I chuckled and smiled widely at her.

"It's alright, Tristan. It is the truth." I admitted, nodding at them both. "I hope you two don't mind but I brought Mum and my future mother-in-law here to help us plan for the wedding today."

"The sooner, the better." Alexa said, sounding very focused. "I can't believe you made me your maid of honor. When do we pick out the dress?"

I rolled my eyes. "First, I want you to meet someone. Come on." I said anxiously, leading them into the kitchen where my Mum and Yelena waited.

"Molly." Tristan said, beaming at Mum before walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Alexa said politely, then her gaze switched to Yelena. "Hello, Mrs. Nott. My name is Alexa. Ginny's told us so much about you."

I frowned, knowing that Alexa was lying. I had barely mentioned Yelena to them at all. Yelena beamed at the girl, stepping forward to hug her. "So you're the lovely maid. It should be easy finding something suitable for you. You chose well, Ginevra."

I beamed at Yelena and nodded. "I just hope I didn't choose a little too well. I don't want you looking better than me on my wedding day." I said teasingly to Alexa, feeling her nudge me on my side.

"Okay," Mum said loudly, sounding very business-like as she walked over to Yelena, Alexa and I with Tristan. "It's early and we have dresses to shop for. Let's get moving."

"Is she always like that?" Alexa asked, a slight smile on her face as she watched my Mum.

I grinned. "Whenever Mum plans a wedding, she goes barking mad. You haven't seen the worst of it. Wait till the eve of the wedding. I'll be lucky if she doesn't drive me bedlam."

"I heard that." Mum said stonily, and I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing. Mum lead us all out of the kitchen. We entered the sitting room, seeing Aiden, Sam and Theodore seated on the sofas.

I walked to the arm of Theodore's chair and smirked down at him. "How's it going?"

Theodore smirked up at me amusedly and answered: "Well, your surrogate brother just threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you. Other than that, things are fetching." He drawled sarcastically.

I laughed and looked over at Aiden, seeing him nod curtly at Theodore. "He's good with me now. We understand one another, you see."

Alexa shook her head and walked over to Aiden, smacking him upside the head. "Be nice."

Aiden glared up at her. "You know I can't wait until you get married. Any bloke who'd rid us of you would be divine, you crazy little bint." He quipped, dodging another one of Alexa's swing.

"Guys, knock it off." Sam sighed, shaking his head. Theodore and I laughed, watching both Aiden and Alexa sulk and glare at one another.

I bent down and quickly kissed Theodore. "Be back soon."

Theodore nodded and watched us all Floo out of the flat, leaving him alone with Aiden and Sam - yet again.

(**Later that Day**)

"I love this one. It's perfect." I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. The dress was a V-neck wedding gown that dipped modestly, revealing only a bit of cleavage. The white gown clung to my curves but flowed out quite elegantly at my thighs. And the very bottom of the dress flowed out regally behind me, leaving a train of silk that spanned slightly less than a foot on the floor. It was breathtakingly simple and, yet, it was the dress for me.

"It _is_ lovely, dear." Mum said appreciatively, her eyes wide with pride as she gazed at me appraisingly. "It's simple but it looks so great on you." She said, nodding her head with watery eyes.

I grinned, seeing Tristan beam at me. "It looks stunning on you."

"I can't show you up in that." Alexa said slowly, circling me as I stood in my dress. I winked at her.

"It still doesn't mean you won't try." I said tauntingly, seeing her beam at me.

"My son will love it. Are you sure this is the one?" Yelena asked, always sounding composed and utterly sophisticated. I nodded and smiled widely at her. "Then it's perfect for the gift Theodore told me to give you. He wanted you to have it after you finally chose. And I must say - with that dress - it _is _fitting, my dear."

My eyes widened as I watched her walk over to her purse and pull out a small box. She enlarged it and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face, opening it slowly. I gasped, turning around to urge Mum, Tristan and Alexa to my side. I looked down at the beautiful tiara that was decked with silver, diamonds and emeralds. Nothing about it was modest; it screamed wealth and the utmost elegance.

"I want it." Alexa moaned, making me laugh.

Tristan's eyes never left the tiara as she said: "Sweetie, I think we all want it."

"Thank goodness we don't have to borrow Muriel's. She was insufferable about that thing the last time." Mum said, sighing with relief. She looked at me and smiled. "You are going to be the most loveliest bride I've ever seen."

I hugged Mum, while looking at Yelena. "Thank you for giving it to me."

Yelena nodded and simply said: "Thank my son. It was his gift, after all."

And as I looked at myself in the mirror, placing the tiara on my head, I couldn't help but smile at myself. I had every intention of thanking my soon-to-be husband come nightfall.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ **Two Hours Before the Wedding** **in Early July 2005**)

"I don't know half of those people out there!" I raged, glaring at Mum and Yelena as I looked out the window of Nott Manor and glanced down at all the chairs that the guests would be sitting in. "Why did you invite all of these people? And why was this kept from me?"

Tristan shook her head. "I just want to say that I had nothing to do with it." She said bluntly, throwing up her hands. She received a glare from Yelena and Mum. "What? I didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone had better answer me before I start blowing up things-."

"It was my idea." Yelena drawled coolly, her cobalt eyes meeting mine fully. "Do you know how many people wanted to come to this wedding? And it would be frowned upon to refuse some of them, so I made the decision and sent out the invitations over a month ago. It was too late to undo what I'd already done, so I asked your mother to keep it quiet until the day of your wedding. I do not regret it." She said smoothly.

I glowered at her. "I could refuse, you know."

Yelena raised a brow and her smirk widened. "And disappoint my son? I think not. Give it up, Ginevra. You've simply lost this one, dear."

I groaned, hearing Yelena laugh. She was good to deceive me like this for so long. I'd never suspected a thing. Curse that woman and her schemes. Even now, I didn't like losing.

"Oh, Ginny, relax." Alexa said lightly, entering the room with Hermione, Luna and Audrey.

"Come away from the window, Ginny." Luna said serenely, walking over to me and steering me to a seat.

I sat down and glared at Yelena. "Who did you invite?" I spat.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you watch your tone." Mum admonished, staring at me like I was mad.

I scowled at Yelena expectantly, seeing her remain cool and unaffected. "Hmm, well I invited a lot of people, Ginevra. You can't possibly expect-."

"Who?" I asked quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and, upon looking up, I saw that it was Hermione's.

"You should expect to see some of your old classmates." Yelena said smoothly, humor in her eyes. I don't think the woman realized how close she was to getting hexed. "The Zabinis, the Goyles, the Brocklehursts, the Abbots, the Flints, the MacMillans and ah…the Malfoys."

I stared at Yelena, seeing her look at me calmly. "Ginny, perhaps you need a drink." Audrey said hastily. "I've been dying for one for months." She said out an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Who are the Malfoys?" Alexa and Tristan asked at the same time, frowning in confusion.

"Are you trying to get me sent to Azkaban on my wedding day?" I yelled, seeing even Yelena flinch. "You know I don't like them and yet you invite them anyway."

Yelena stood and walked over to me, looking down at me with empathy. "I didn't want them at my wedding either, Ginevra, but we all sometimes have to do things we just don't like. Please calm down and enjoy your wedding day. I'm honestly not trying to ruin it for you, dear. And trust me - I'll make sure the Malfoys' seats aren't quite as decent as the others are."

I sighed and took in more breaths, feeling myself slowly calm down. "You keep Lucius and Astoria away from me. I promise I'll kill them if -."

"But who are the Malfoys?" Tristan asked, and my eyes moved from her to Alexa.

"They're prejudiced jerks who think they're better than everyone else. Don't go anywhere near them - you too Alexa. They all have really blonde hair; it's almost white. I mean it, stay away from them." I said seriously to Alexa, seeing her nod quickly. I looked up at Yelena and glared. "I can't believe you did this on my wedding day. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

But, before Yelena could reply, Aiden entered the room and stood beside Alexa. "What's wrong, Gin? Why is she mad?" He asked, frowning at me as he addressed Alexa.

I shook my head and sighed, feeling a sense of calm return to me. "Fine, I'll just get over it." I seethed, gritting my teeth.

Yelena grimaced down at me. "I really am sorry, Ginevra." She said sincerely. I forced a small smile.

"I'll live." I said quietly, seeing her look relieved. "Audrey, you shouldn't be standing. Here, take my seat." I said distractedly, walking over to the window to stare outside again at all the last minute preparations that were going on outdoors.

"Ginny, dear, calm down. We've taken care of everything." Mum said gently, coming over to me and steering me to a seat.

"Yeah, Gin, relax." Aiden said lightly, walking over to me and gently touching my shoulder. "You're supposed to be happy, right?"

I nodded and Aiden continued. "Well, the way I see it is pretty simple. Focus on what matters and that's only you and Theo. This is your day, sis. Calm down."

Everyone watched in wonder as Aiden worked his magic and calmed me down. I grinned up at him and laughed.

"You're right." I said resignedly, rolling my eyes. "I'm being stupid."

"_I_ don't think you're being stupid." Hermione said empathetically.

"Oh, but she is." Aiden said fondly, receiving a nudge from Alexa. "What? Have you looked outside? All of that is for you and Theo. Calm down and enjoy yourself. If you won't have fun, I certainly will." He said mischievously.

I shook my head and grinned up at him. "I get the point, Aiden. And thanks."

He nodded. "Anytime."

And with that said, he left us "girls" alone. I looked at Mum, Tristan and Yelena. "I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and Theodore."

They all walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes, feeling like this day was slowly becoming the most perfect day of my life. When they pulled away, I beamed up widely at them.

"Well, I have an aisle to walk soon." I said playfully.

They all laughed and we spent what little time we had before the wedding enjoying one another's company.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>/ _**The Wedding Ceremony**_)

I could hear the music that signaled for the bride's maids to walk down the aisle and to take their positions at the very front of the crowd. The white French doors were open wide, but the guests couldn't see me because I was too far back into the Manor. Yet, I could see the breathtakingly beautiful sight that was my wedding.

Everything was white - the only exception being the lawn. The guests sat in white chairs that were adorned with white roses that were linked together as they tread a length that expanded all the way up the aisle. There was a path of white silk laid out for me and everyone in attendance to tread on and - despite the number of people present - the path remained immaculate. It lead to a magnificent white arch, where Theodore and I would exchange our vows. White roses and lilies covered the arch, giving it an almost ethereal appeal. Everything about it was beautiful; even the music that signaled for Victoire and her cousin to go down the aisle was lovely. Victoire and the girl were my flower girls.

"Good luck, Cheri." I said humorously. I looked at her blonde cousin, offering the child a gentle smile. She was a cousin of Fleur's.

"You too, Aunt Ginny." Victoire said excitedly, facing forward to walk down the aisle with her cousin.

"Are you ready?" I looked up, seeing Dad look down at me with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yea, I am. I'm not even nervous." I said truthfully, seeing Dad nod. And what I told him was the truth. Being with Theodore was completely natural, so marrying him in front of so many people was second nature to me. I wasn't nervous; I was anxious to get this done and over with.

"You know, I'm proud of you, right?" Dad asked, giving me a soft look of the utmost pride and love. I gaped up at him and nodded. He continued. "I never told you how grateful I am for all that you've done for this family. And I am so proud of you, Gin. I'm proud of you everyday. I want you to be happy. You deserve it, sweetheart."

And I nearly cried because my Dad hadn't looked at me like that for close to a decade. It was like I was finally his little girl again; I could see that now. And he finally loved me _for_ _me_. He hugged me before linking his arm with mine.

"Thanks, Dad." I said rather thickly, feeling a small tear fall down my face. He wiped it away and smiled down widely at me.

"No tears - only smiles. Now come on. You have a Nott to marry." He said gently.

I laughed, hearing the music signaling for me to make my entrance. In less than half an hour, I would be _Ginevra_ _Nott_. I couldn't wait to see the look on Theodore's face when he saw me in this dress. My dark red hair was done up into some curls that sat beautifully on top of my head. My hair was adorned with the emerald tiara and some small beads of pearls. Some curls had fallen and framed my face attractively. I liked the way the emerald tiara and my red hair looked in the light. The effect was almost dazzling; it was like I glowed from the inside-out. The overall effect of the dress and the tiara made me look elegant in the simplest of ways. I loved it.

When Dad and I stepped onto the aisle, close to a hundred guests stood and gazed at us. I would've been nervous, if my eyes weren't fixed straight ahead on Theodore. And the way he looked at me took away _my_ breath. He looked at me and I felt his love with that one look. It was powerful, warm and so very stabilizing. When he looked at me like that, all felt right in the world because he loved me. I needed him and I was eternally grateful that Fate had blessed me by allowing him to come back into my life. I saw only him as he looked at me in awe. His expression only changed to pride and then love afterward. I smiled widely at him. There was a hint of a smirk on his face as he watched me walk closer toward him.

I walked until I was finally in front of my soon-to-be husband. When Dad placed my hand in Theodore's and took a seat next to Mum in the front row, I beamed widely up at Theodore, seeing him smile and look at me like I was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Together, we turned and faced Kingsley, who beamed down at us both.

And the minutes trickled down to two very special moments meant for Theodore and I. Seven year old Teddy (with his neon blue hair) walked down the aisle bearing both of our rings. He held them out to Theodore and I, smiling warmly up at us both. I gave Teddy a small wink, watching him walk away and take his position beside the groomsmen - one of them being Remus. Afterward, Theo slowly slid the rings onto my finger. He never let go of my hand; even when I put the silver wedding band on his finger.

We said our vows, which were short and straight to the point. And when Kingsley asked me if I would have Theodore as my husband, I didn't hesitate to answer I do. I barely let Kingsley finish his sentence, and the crowd couldn't help but chuckle at that. Theodore smirked down at me, and I knew exactly what joke he wanted to make. And when Kingsley asked Theodore the same question, he looked down at me and beamed, saying I do.

We were pronounced man and wife. Theodore didn't wait for Shacklebolt to tell him to kiss his bride. He grabbed me by the waist and touched the side of my face with his hand, gently placing his lips on mine. He kissed me so deeply that I felt like I was completely alone in the world, with the obvious exception of Theodore. Everything around us dimmed, except for the bit of laughter and the cat-calls I heard from some of our guests (Fred, George and Aiden). Theodore pulled away and snaked his arm around my waist and, together, we faced the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Nott.

My eyes immediately found my Mum's. She was standing beside Dad and they both looked at me with watery eyes. I nodded at them and smiled, understanding that they loved how happy Theodore made me. I finally had everything they ever wanted for me: Happiness and a love of my own. As I walked past, I stopped and touched Mum lightly on the arm. Theodore nodded at Dad, who smiled back at him. I kissed Mum before walking further down the aisle beside my husband.

Behind Theodore and I walked Alexa and Nott Sr., who was Theodore's best man. They were followed by the bride's maids which included all of my brothers' wives and a few others. The groomsmen were several too: All of my brothers, Aiden, Harry and Remus. And we all were walking down the spacious aisle, laughing and smiling at one another. I barely registered the flashing lights and the clicking of cameras because none of that mattered to me. Only enjoying this day with Theodore and my family meant anything remotely to me.

As I walked down the aisle, I saw several familiar faces. There was Blaise and his wife Daphne, who both looked arrogant but somewhat pleasant in demeanor; there was Neville, who beamed widely and waved at me from beside his grandmother; and then there were the four Malfoys. My gaze flickered over them. They weren't important to me.

"You look beautiful." Theodore whispered in my ear, kissing the left side of my face.

"Wait for the honeymoon!" Aiden shouted from behind us, making everyone in the line laugh loudly. I blushed as I looked up at Theodore, seeing his eyes sparkle with love and humor.

"I love you." I sighed, seeing Theodore's dark chocolate eyes light up with little specks of gold. We walked into a decadent room inside Nott Manor, only followed by a few close family members.

"Congratulations, Gin." Harry said, beaming widely at Theodore and I. "You too, Nott." Harry said sincerely, clapping Theodore on the arm. Theodore smirked at Harry, intentionally trying to annoy him. Harry gave him a smirk of his own, making Theodore slightly frown.

"You look beautiful, Ginny. I seriously wanted to wear yellow, but Molly and Harry said it had to be white. I wanted to give you extra good luck, but the way you too look at one another - well, you don't need it." Luna said calmly, making us all laugh.

"Thanks, Luna." I said shakily, still trembling with laughter.

"Gin!" Ron yelled from the doorway and Theodore groaned, shaking his head slowly.

"Has Weasley ever heard of an in-door voice?" He asked sarcastically, receiving a glare from me and Harry. He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Ron, who'd walked over to us and hugged me.

"If I didn't know you were the bride, I wouldn't have recognized you." He teased, and I slapped him on the arm.

"Then, you would have been the world's biggest idiot." Theodore drawled, making us all laugh.

Ron shrugged and gave a noncommittal nod. "Look, I just wanted to say that…you look good. And congratulations." He said in that crazy way that brothers do. He then looked at Harry. "We have to go outside and help Bill, Fred and George with the guests." He said hurriedly, seeing Harry nod. Ron looked at me and spoke. "They said they'll come and let you know when the reception's ready. We'll see you later Gin, Nott."

And with that said, Harry and Ron left to go help Bill and the others outside. The wedding reception would be inside the ballroom of Nott Manor. Almost all of my brothers were outside, leading guests to their seats within the ballroom itself. Theodore and I would wait until everyone was seated before we made our entrance.

"Aunt Ginny!" Victoire yelled, running toward me with a crown of white lilies on top her silver blonde hair. Teddy, of course, was right beside her.

I hugged them both, smiling widely at them. "You both were awesome." I said truthfully, seeing a grin spread across Victoire's face. Teddy looked relieved that his part in the wedding was finally done and over. "I mean it."

They looked up at Theodore and saw him nod. "Spectacular job." He said affectionately, smiling down at them. Teddy relaxed and nodded, while Victoire laughed.

"I had fun too." Victoire said childishly. Fleur called Victoire and she pouted. "I have to go, Aunt Ginny." She said, afterward running over to her mother.

"I have to go too." Teddy said seriously, trying to sound older than he is. "I'm going to help Dad and Uncle Harry. See you Ginny, Theodore."

I looked up at Theodore, seeing him watch Teddy with remnants of a smile on his face. "I like that kid." He said gently, nodding his head in approval. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, seeing a flustered Hermione making her way over to us.

"I can't believe your mother invited all of these people." She said irritably to Theodore, seeing him throw her an arrogant smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at me with a wide smile. "I just had to tell you both congrats. I get it now, Ginny." She said gently, looking at Theodore with acceptance.

"I told you so Hermione." I teased.

"Yeah, know-it-all Granger." Theodore mocked, receiving a mock glare from Hermione.

"It's Weasley actually." She said pointedly, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm going to help Harry and Ron. It should be about thirty more minutes, okay."

I nodded and told her thank you, watching Hermione walk away with Luna. Theodore sat down on the sofa, pulling me down onto his lap. I smiled widely at him, kissing him on the mouth.

"Get a room." I turned slowly, seeing Tristan, Aiden and Alexa. I smirked at Aiden.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this _is _a room."

Aiden was about to say something when Tristan walked closer and put her hand on my shoulder. "You look so beautiful, sweetie." She said, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I love the dress on you. You look amazing." Alexa said, smiling widely at me.

"No one ever tells me how I look." Theodore said smoothly, faking jealousy. _He was joking! _

Aiden nodded. "It's because women think the wedding day is all about them." He said pointedly, winking at me.

Alexa nudged Aiden in the ribs before saying: "Don't be a jerk today." She snapped and then looked at Theodore and I. "You both look stunning. Sam told us to tell you that; he's outside with the others, helping with the guests."

Tristan nodded. "He'll be in later to see you."

"Great." Theodore said sarcastically. "More people."

I pinched him, hearing him intake a sharp breath. Tristan and Alexa laughed. "I think that's our cue to leave. Don't worry, Gin. It's no problem and he's right. You could use a bit of time to yourselves. Come on, you two." She said motherly, making both Alexa and Aiden leave with her.

"You'll love the pictures I got from the ceremony!" Aiden yelled over his shoulder, making Theodore and I both grin as his mother grabbed his arm and made him face forward.

"Finally, we're alone." Theodore drawled, gently grabbing my chin and kissing me. I felt an overwhelming rush throughout my body that only he could make me feel. And when I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you." I whispered, watching Theodore's eyes burn with humor and lust.

"You said that already." He drawled with a raised brow. "Now you have to prove it." He said, caressing the skin on my back just above where my dress dipped.

I smiled against his lips. "And so I will tonight, after the reception." I whispered, kissing him again.

"They're ready for you now." Bill said from behind us. I heard Theodore groan again.

I stood up from his lap and was immediately enveloped in a hug by Bill. "You look so beautiful, Gin. Congratulations." He whispered.

I pulled away from him with a watery smile and nodded. "Glad to see my big brother approves." I said lightly, seeing him beam at me.

"Well, what can I say? I love my little sister." He said softly, sounding almost fatherly. And I was happy to hear him tell me that. For too long, I'd felt like I was no sister of his.

"Hey! We love her too." Fred said childishly, shaking his head at Bill.

"I'm not so sure, Forge." George said quietly and I narrowed my eyes on him. "I mean, she won't let us liven up the party."

"Yea, why not, Gin? Please." Fred grinned. "Just let us slip the Malfoys something."

I seriously thought about that, but Bill shook his head. "No." He said firmly.

The twins looked at me and I reluctantly nodded. "Sorry boys."

"You're killing us." Fred said, mock glaring me. "But we love you anyway."

After that, they talked a little more with Theodore and I. When they left us to ourselves, I spent the rest of the half hour sharing kisses and laughter with Theodore. I knew one thing for certain: I enjoyed being a newly-wed.

(_**The Reception**_) / **Keane – Somewhere Only We Know **song

Theodore and I entered the ballroom with his arm wrapped around my waist. We shared a smile before staring around at the guests gathered before us. There were tables set in all four corners of the room. And, despite the number of guests, there was more than enough room for everyone.

As soon as we entered, we were introduced as husband and wife. There were flashing lights and the clicking of cameras. Theodore walked me to the center of the dance floor then. He cut our huge wedding cake and fed me a bite. He kissed me afterward and steered me toward a raised platform where I'd throw my bouquet. Tristan insisted that I follow through with this muggle tradition, and I didn't so much mind it - especially after Alexa caught the bouquet. Aiden gave all the men in the room a look that clearly said stay the hell away from my sister. Theodore and I both laughed at Aiden's expense, watching him lift the camera and shake his head, snapping a picture of us.

My favorite moment was when Theodore led me out onto the center of the ballroom floor. We shared our first dance as a couple, which was ironic. But the way we moved across the marble white floors convinced everyone that we'd done this before. Dancing with him - whether it was a waltz or a simple dance where we swayed slowly from side-to-side - was exactly like being with him: It was completely natural. As he twirled me around the ballroom in my wedding gown, I forgot that close to a hundred people were watching us. All I could focus on was Theodore and the way he smiled and laughed, or the way he held me close to him.

We couldn't dance throughout the entire ceremony though. We had a responsibility to mingle with our guests and there were simply too many of them. Then, afterward, we'd take more wedding pictures with Aiden as our wedding photographer.

"Theo, these are Tristan's lovely parents. This is Mary and Eugene." I said excitedly, seeing Mary step forward and hug Theodore. Eugene and Theodore shook hands, smiling politely at one another.

"Nice to meet you." Theodore said cordially. He was almost always the proper gentleman.

Mary beamed up at him. "The pleasure is ours. You make our Ginny happy, young man." She said lightly with a touch of seriousness.

Theodore momentarily looked surprised before he recovered. "Of course." He said, giving Mary a curt nod.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you after hearing about you for so long. Welcome to the family." Eugene said gently, always good-natured and warm toward others. I smiled at him, mouthing a silent thank-you.

Theodore nodded. "Thank you, sir."

And with that said, Mary and Eugene left soon afterward, hugging us one last time before walking away to go and get "more red wine." The next guests who greeted us were the Zabinis.

"Ginevra." Blaise said with a polite but arrogant smirk, stepping forward to briefly hug me. "I see you're still a blood traitor but a very beautiful one at that. Ah, and Theodore. It's certainly time you married. You had Daphne here worried." He said pointedly, raising a dark brow at Theodore.

Daphne shook her head at Theo and gave us both a look that was almost apologetic. "Ignore him. He fails to realize that no one - other than himself, of course - actually enjoys his so-called jokes. We just…wanted to wish you both a very happy marriage." She finished somewhat awkwardly, but I could tell that she was sincere.

"Thank you." I said politely, remembering how I'd always slightly favored Daphne more than Astoria. Both were very proud and beautiful, but Daphne was more approachable.

"Yes, yes. We wanted to wish the happy couple good luck. Have fun on the honeymoon." Blaise said mischievously, winking at Theodore who glared at him. Zabini held up his hands and Daphne grabbed his arm, pulling him away from us. She threw us a lop-sided smile before steering Blaise away, fussing at him as they left.

"Well, that was interesting." I said amusedly, looking up at Theodore only to see him glowering at Blaise's back. "What, Theo?"

His lip curled in distaste. "No sense of propriety. No sense at all." He said dryly, looking down at me with a searching gaze.

I grinned. "You're jealous." I said happily, watching Theodore scoff. "And I like that."

Theodore glowered after Blaise. "Well, I don't like the way he looked at you." He said flatly.

I laughed. "He's tipsy, Theo. Besides, Daphne seems used to it so maybe he looks at every woman like that. This is Blaise we're talking about."

Theodore opened his mouth to say something else, until the sound of someone clearing their voice stopped him. He looked away from me, his dark gaze settling on the Malfoys. I watched an indiscernible shadow move in his eyes, and Theodore's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Lucius saw the gesture and a hint of a smirk formed on his cold face. He was older now, and his white hair showed just how aged he was. He leaned heavily on his cane and I allowed my eyes to flicker from the cane up to his face. I smirked, watching the elder Malfoy's grey eyes harden with loathing. He looked away from me and spoke to Theodore.

I meanwhile studied the other Malfoys. Narcissa looked the same: Beautiful, blonde and haughty. Astoria's expression mirrored Narcissa's as she looked at Theodore and I calculatingly, her gaze blatantly condescending. I looked at Draco, whose stormy grey eyes quickly left mine. He clearly didn't want to be here, and I almost pitied him. My gaze found Lucius's, seeing him trying to play the part of the well-bred aristocrat.

"Young Nott, congratulations. A fine ceremony - despite the rather _unusual_ company you keep nowadays." He said silkily, his cold eyes flittering over toward Alexa, who danced with Neville.

I was about to say something, when Theodore quickly squeezed my hand and stopped me. "Why, thank you. And - as _you know_, Mr. Malfoy - we all have to be careful about who we're seen with these days." He drawled, offering them a polite smile that was clearly not polite.

I wanted to kiss him then and there on the dance floor. Lucius stiffened as the corner of his mouth twitched. It was Narcissa who tried to lessen the tension.

"Yes, it was such a lovely ceremony." She said snootily out of nowhere, as if she were practicing lines.

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's so lovely to see old acquaintances." I said, falsely cordial. I looked away from Narcissa and addressed Astoria, who looked just as self-important as her mother-in-law. "So when did you two marry? Was it right after the war?" I asked casually.

I honestly didn't care when they'd gotten married. I only said it to intentionally make them uncomfortable and I succeeded. Lucius gave me a look of the utmost loathing, and Narcissa's lips slightly curled in fury. I knew she thought I was bragging about killing her sister, but I didn't care. Bellatrix was a bitch and deserved what she got. I felt like Narcissa would have dueled me now, if so many important people weren't around. And Astoria blinked, her prideful air slightly diminishing. Poor Draco paled and looked away.

"We married a year later." Astoria said softly, forcing her voice to sound polite. "I'm surprised Theodore didn't tell you. He was there after all."

Theodore smirked at Astoria, seeing her eyes harden as she looked up at him. "Forgive me, dear Astoria. I forgot." He drawled too nonchalantly.

I smiled a genuine smile at the Malfoys, feeling the tension between us build. Others around the ballroom could sense it too. I could see Mum, Dad, Tristan and Yelena staring at us with wide-eyes. They weren't the only ones. People expected for us to draw our wands any moment now - especially because of the look Lucius gave Theodore. He looked Theodore up and down with hatred, and the hand on his cane twitched. But we both knew he wouldn't draw his wand; he was too much of a coward to do that - especially in front of the Minister of Magic himself.

"I'm surprised my husband forgot a Malfoy wedding." I said lightly, clearly baiting them. "But congratulations to you and Draco all the same. I remember how _badly _you always wanted to marry him, Astoria. It was quite…something." I finished pointedly, thinking that it was really quite pathetic how she carried on about him back then.

Theodore cleared his throat to keep himself from laughing. "It's been a pleasure to see you all again-."

"Especially on such a happy occasion." I interrupted sarcastically, alluding to the old days when we all met up at Death Eater meetings, some of which were held in this very room. The Malfoys paled considerably and Draco shifted uncomfortably.

Theodore continued. "You will have to excuse my wife and I. There are so many others to meet, you know. Good day." He drawled derisively, steering me away from them with a cold smirk.

As we walked past them, I couldn't help but shake with laughter and bite my lower lip. I looked up at Theodore. "You are brilliant." I said, truly impressed how he'd handled them.

Theodore's smirk widened. "Of course I am. Besides, who better equipped to deal with snotty aristocrats who think they're better than everyone."

I chuckled. "I wonder who that reminds me of." I said sarcastically.

Theodore raised a dark brow and nodded. "Well, you see, we are Notts and so we _are _better than everyone." He explained arrogantly, and I shook my head. "But seriously, Ginevra. It's time that Lucius Malfoy learns there's a new order of things. His money won't get him respect and it certainly won't buy mine."

Theodore then pulled me into his arms, swaying us both to the rhythmic music. I smirked up at him, feeling Theodore pull me even closer to him.

"I see your rivalry with Draco is over." I said teasingly.

"There honestly was never any competition." Theodore drawled cockily, smirking down at me. "But I don't want to talk about the Malfoys. I want to dance with my wife."

And instantly, a wide smile spread across my face. "I love to hear you say that."

Theodore nodded before kissing me gently on the mouth. He pulled away, his dark gaze roaming over my face before his chocolate eyes settled on my eyes.

He whispered one simple question. "Are you happy?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Of course I'm happy. How couldn't I be happy when I have you?"

Theodore's only answer was a deep kiss that made me want to start on a very early honeymoon. Yet, the wedding reception continued. Theodore and I celebrated with my family, old friends and associates from our past. We were even on the verge of making _new_ friends. I was thrilled to learn that Theodore told the twins to spike the Malfoys' drinks with whatever they pleased. And when they all turned into ferrets, the ballroom erupted with laughter so powerful that we all felt giddy and breathless.

Overall, I loved every moment of my wedding day but I most enjoyed being alone with my husband. And when the clock struck midnight, Theodore and I were still in the empty ballroom swaying to music that we couldn't even hear. But it was the way he held me throughout it all that made me feel utterly complete.

Because I knew he was the one. _He had always been my destiny._

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29: My Everything

**My Everything**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Special thanks to **Lovehp26**,** TemperedRose**, **Maya**,** Lady Whitlock**,** BekaRoo**,** Obsessivegirl73**,** HellHathNoFuryLikeMine**,** Wow**,** Plain Toast II**,** Superscarface83 **and **Mitzzi. **Your names will forever be on this chapter.

(**Nott Manor/ **_**September 1, 2017 **_)

"SEPTIMUS!" I yelled, looking up the vast staircase of Nott Manor. "SEPTIMUS!"

"I'm coming, Mum." I heard a shrill yell from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and sighed, choosing to walk into the dining hall where I knew breakfast was being held.

I entered the room and Theodore's dark gaze settled on mine. I walked the entire length of the table, until I paused right in front of Theodore, who turned and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and bent down to kiss to him.

"Mum, Dad - that's really…can you please stop?"

Theodore smirked up at me, leaning ahead to look down the table at our ten year old daughter.

"Does that bother my little princess?" He asked wittily, seeing Selene slightly scrunch up her face.

"You and Mum are always making out. It's just…weird." She said childishly, shaking her head rather quickly.

Theodore looked up at me and stood. I smiled up at my husband, knowing that he hadn't changed much these past eleven years. His hair was still a very rich dark brown and it somewhat hung in his face now as he stared down at me with an amused smile. I stood on my tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips, feeling him kiss me deeply in return. The passion between us hadn't died after all of these years. In fact, it only seemed to grow stronger with time. The kiss ended and Theodore pulled away from me - a smirk donning his face.

I looked down the table at Selene. "You'll get over it." I said to my daughter, seeing her look down and continue her breakfast with a shrug.

I looked up at Theodore. "Will you go and get Septimus? He's going to miss the train at this rate." I said to Theodore, seeing him nod and sigh.

"That kid." He complained, although he had a prideful grin on his face.

"He's definitely _your _son - stubborn and hard of hearing." I said wryly, taking a seat at the table next to Selene, who was now reading _Hogwarts A History_. I picked up the morning _Prophet_.

Theodore chuckled and nodded. "I'll go get him. Then, we'll leave in an hour." He said, leaving the room hurriedly to go get Septimus.

"Where are your Grandparents?" I asked Selene, noticing that Yelena and Nott Sr. were nowhere around.

"They left for France an hour ago." Selene answered distractedly. "But they wished Septimus good luck and Grandfather gave me a gift."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't he always?"

"Yes." Selene smirked slowly. "He does."

I focused on Selene and I couldn't help but smile. "Unless you want James and Fred to tease you senselessly, I suggest you actually comb your hair this morning."

Selene ran a hand through her dark mahogany locks, until finally her eyes settled on me. A slow smirk spread across her face. "Let them try." She said lightly, sounding completely unaffected.

I beamed at her. "And that is why you are _my _daughter." I said proudly, knowing that Selene was truly a lot like me. She nodded and continued her morning reading. I picked up the Daily Prophet and began to skim the front page.

Selene was not easily bullied and she'd learned pranks from the master themselves - Fred and George Sr. Although her temperament wasn't very playful - she was sometimes too mature for her age - she still liked to be light-hearted and have fun every once in a while. Since James and Fred Jr. liked to play pranks on others, Selene often found herself teaming up with Lily, Hugo and sometimes Albus to undermine their jokes. It was often them versus James, Fred Jr. and Septimus. Many members of the family had served as collateral damage because of the playful war they had going on between one another.

"Here, he is." Theodore said, entering the room with Septimus. Like his father, he too was tall for his age; however, Septimus had the same dark mahogany hair that his sister, Selene, had. Theodore and I had been told on numerous occasions how they were the perfect blend of us.

"You mean, the little Gryffindor." Selene teased, receiving a glare from her brother, who sat across from her at the other side of the table.

"Selene." I said warningly, seeing the girl throw one last smirk at her brother before continuing with her breakfast. I looked up at Theodore, seeing him take his seat again at the table with a broad smile. I looked at Septimus, seeing that he did look incredibly pale. "You're nervous." I said to Septimus.

He looked at Theodore out of the corner of his eye before responding, "I am not."

I looked at Theodore and together we shared a smile. My gaze focused on Septimus again. I sighed. "You know, it's perfectly normal to be nervous. It's going to be your first year and-."

"I'm not nervous, Mum." Septimus said quickly, receiving a mocking look from Selene. I sent her another warning look.

Selene sighed. "Uncle Fred and George told him that he'd have to wrestle a troll to be sorted." She said lightly, fighting a smile as she looked at me.

I fought a smile of my own but I heard Theodore laugh. "Sometimes I think you spend too much time around your uncles." Theodore drawled and I nodded.

"Septimus," I sighed. "There's no need to worry. Remember, I'll be there when you're sorted. And, son, I promise that you won't be facing a troll."

Selene and Theodore chuckled, choosing to return to their breakfast. "Yea…um, right." He said.

Theodore's lips thinned. "Your mother and I have invested a lot in your education. At least express yourself more…eloquently." He drawled, giving Septimus a stern look that made him sit up straighter at the dining room table.

I shook my head and heard Selene chuckle silently to herself. The next moment, there was a sharp hiss from Selene, who looked up and glared at her brother. "Daddy, he kicked me." She said sickeningly sweet.

I shook my head and continued to read the Daily Prophet. Theodore sighed. "Both of you behave." He said slowly, giving them a sharp glare.

"Mum, can't you just tell me what the sorting will be like?" Septimus asked almost desperately, leaning slightly forward.

I looked up from my paper and fixed him with a patient look. "I told you already. I want you to see for yourself. It's why I forbade Selene from telling you. Some things you'll have to learn on your own." I chided, seeing the boy nod his head much like Ron would.

"Idiot." Selene said underneath her breath. I glared at her to be silent but she continued. "Seriously, Mum. He's not bright. I've left this book -." She said, holding up _Hogwarts A History_ in her hand. "- in his room twice now. With a brain like that, he'll certain be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff."

Theodore began but I interrupted him. "I said enough, Selene. You both will finish your breakfast and then we'll leave for Kings Cross. I don't want to hear another word from you two." I said firmly, seeing Septimus glower at his sister.

Every morning, Selene agitated her brother or vice versa. It always frustrated Theodore and I to no end. This morning, I was determined to have a normal breakfast in peace. I needed a good, calm breakfast before returning to my post as a Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I talked to Theodore, feeling him hold my hand as we sat at the table and discussed our plans for the coming Christmas celebrations.

(**King's Cross 9 ¾ Platform**)

"There's Albus and Rose." Septimus said excitedly, waving over the children and their parents. The platform was incredibly crowded, but Ron could be seen over everyone because of his flaming red hair and his height. Him, Hermione, Rose and Hugo walked over to us with Harry, Luna and their children in tow.

"Lily!" Selene said, beaming at her best friend as she waved at the raven-haired girl from beside Harry. Selene looked up at me. "Mum, can I visit Lily later? Please."

I smiled down at her. "I'm fine with it. You should ask Aunt Luna and Uncle Harry. I'm sure they won't mind." I said gently, seeing Selene nod and run over toward Lily and her parents.

Theodore smirked and whispered down into my ear. "Good thinking. She'll be gone, and that'll give us time alone." He said mischievously, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer toward him.

I nodded. "Well, what else do you expect from a genius?"

Theodore chuckled and looked up, receiving a curt nod from Ron who said: "Hi. I can't believe how crowded it is. You should've seen the mesh I had to drive through. We had to leave the house an hour earlier - an hour!"

Theodore smirked. "Well, that's what you get when you insist on nonsense like driving to King's Cross." He drawled, receiving a sharp glare from Ron and a light glare from Hermione.

"There's nothing wrong with driving." Hermione insisted, watching Theodore raise a brow. She continued: "It's really not _that _far a drive. Ron's just overreacting, as usual."

Ron's mouth opened in indignation. Theodore chuckled and beamed widely at Hermione, glad that she was able to get a rise out of Ron. Harry walked over with Luna, James, Albus, Lily and Selene. He'd heard the last bit of Hermione's comment.

"You know, I actually agree with Ron, Hermione." Harry said blandly, and Luna nodded. "I don't think driving is worth all the hassle. I mean, it's difficult enough getting the children up and ready." He said tiredly, sending a withering look at James, who was looking around the platform for Fred Jr. and Louis.

I nodded understandingly. "That's why we Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and caught a taxi the rest of the way." I said distractedly, noticing that Albus looked incredibly sulky. "What's wrong with Albus, Luna?"

Luna answered serenely. "He's worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin."

Albus did not deny this. "I-I'm just a bit…worried." He admitted quietly, and only because James was on the very outskirts of our little group.

Theodore shook his head and I sighed, looking up at Harry. He pulled Albus aside and began saying something to him.

I focused on Luna. "Is it okay for Selene to go with you all? I know she wants to play with Lily and Hugo at your place."

Ron scoffed, a smile spreading across his face afterward. "You just want time alone with the prat." Ron said lightly, smirking at Theodore and I.

Luna grinned. "Ginny, why don't you just ask Molly to watch the children for us today? They could even spend the night." She said placidly and I nodded slowly, winking at her.

"And that is why you are my favorite Ravenclaw." I said to Luna, seeing her shake her head and look at Harry and Albus.

I walked over to Septimus, who was standing on the outskirts of the group with James. I touched his shoulder and, instantly, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Excuse us for a moment, Jamie." I said teasingly, knowing James did not liked to be called that. He nodded as Septimus and I walked slightly away from him. I, however, chose to watch James as he carried some of his luggage onto the train. James Sirius Potter, after all, had a knack for getting into trouble. I looked down at Septimus, seeing that him and Selene were so very alike. Both were the perfect blend of Theodore and I. I, however, thought Septimus had my exact eye color, whereas Selene had her father's eyes.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke to him. "You're still nervous."

"Mum, no fair. You're not supposed to use Legilimency." He said, not meeting my gaze now.

I gently grabbed his chin and smiled down at him; his gaze settled on me again. "I know you're nervous because I'm your mother. Look, I just want to tell you that I don't care which house you get sorted into. Your father and I will love you regardless. You - Septimus Severus Nott - are my son. Everyday I look at you and Selene and I am so proud…so blessed to have you both _here_. You _know_ how lucky you are to be here-."

"I know, Mum." He said uncomfortably, blushing a bit.

I nodded. "Then, you know that your father and I don't value what House you're sorted into over your presence in our lives."

Septimus nodded and gave me a relieved smile. "Dad said the same. I just…I want to make you proud."

I hugged him tightly, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I'm proud of you everyday." I said gently, messing up his dark mahogany locks that were so much like his father's in appearance.

"I see Louis and Roxanne." Septimus said, narrowing his eyes to see through the thick haze of smoke.

I nodded. "Make sure to kiss your sister goodbye. You know she'll miss you." I said, seeing him nod and walk away to greet his cousins.

I walked over to Theodore and Ron, hearing Ron telling Rose to best ScorpiusMalfoy at every subject at school.

I beamed down at Rose, seeing Theodore doing the same. "Rosie will make us all proud. She's just like you, Granger." Theodore drawled, seeing Rose blush in embarrassment.

Hermione shook her head and playfully glared at Theodore. "How many times must I tell you that it's Weasley, not Granger?" She snapped.

We all laughed, including the children. I saw Harry and Albus join us all again. Albus asked Lily and Selene where James had went. I saw them shrug and look around the platform for the biggest troublemaker since Fred and George Sr. themselves. They, however, never found him.

"Alright now, Albus?" I asked, seeing the boy nod and smile at me.

I looked at Rosie, who was staring in ScorpiusMalfoy's direction. I smirked down at her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little competition?" I asked playfully.

Rose looked up at me and shook her head. "Never."

"Ginny." Hermione said warningly, giving me a disapproving look. "You and Ron shouldn't teach them to resent one another this early."

Ron, Theodore, Harry and Luna chuckled. I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. I'm not teaching Rosie anything, except Potions that's all." I said innocently.

"Uh huh." Hermione said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

I looked over the crowd, searching for Percy. I saw him and Aubrey on the very outside of the Hogwart's Express. Percy, Aubrey, Molly, and Lucy waved at us. Beside them stood Katie and Fred Sr., with his sons Fred Jr. and Michael. They looked up and Fred Sr. and his sons waved energetically at us through the thick haze of smoke. I shook my head, knowing that little Fred, James and Septimus would start scheming the moment the train took off for Hogwarts. I had the feeling like I'd be seeing my son in detention a lot this year. And beside them stood George and Angelina with Roxanne and Gideon. Roxanne would be beginning Hogwarts this year too. Gideon would be going next year with Selene, Lily, Hugo and Michael. Despite how hard I searched, I could not see Bill and Fleur anywhere. They had to be around somewhere.

"Have you all seen Bill and Fleur?" I asked concernedly.

It was Rosie who answered. "Victoire and Teddy actually brought Dominique and Louis." She said craftily. I nodded, understanding completely now.

"Where did Septimus go?" Theodore asked, a slight frown on his face.

"He's with Fred and George." I said lightly, seeing Theodore roll his eyes and walk away to go have a final word with the boy before departure.

I looked at Harry, who was looking around the platform for James. "The last I saw of him, he was on the train, Harry." I said.

Harry sighed and shook his head slowly. A look of relief spread on his face when he saw James step off the train and talk to Fred and George for a moment. Harry grinned and waved his son over, seeing the twelve year old run through the crowd and over to us.

"Victoire and Teddy are at it…_again_." He reported to us adults. We all ignored him, until he repeated himself.

"You know, keep that up and you'll be worse than Ron." I teased, receiving a nudge in the rib from Ron. I shoved him back, seeing Hermione open her mouth to chide us both and our immature ways. Rosie chuckled; Selene, Hugo and Lily walked closer toward us, smiling at Ron and I widely.

"Now, Mum. You and Uncle Ron should behave." Selene joked, making everyone around us laugh, especially Lily and Hugo. Ron walked over to Selene and messed up her hair, seeing the girl beam widely up at him.

Theodore and Septimus walked over to us. Septimus ruffled up Selene's hair worse than Ron. I watched Septimus stand beside Rosie and Albus, whispering something to them quietly. They grinned afterward and faced us. A couple of kids ran past our group, pointing at us as they neared toward the train. Albus looked around the platform, feeling uncomfortable about all of the stares that the Potter family as a whole was receiving. He, of course, knew why they were looking.

"I hate when they do that." Albus mumbled, looking up at all of us rather awkwardly. He was so much like Harry when he did that.

Harry sighed. "I know, son."

Theodore smirked. "You'll get used to it." He said wryly, seeing the boy nod.

At that moment, the conductor yelled for all the students to board the Hogwart's Express. The whistle blew loudly. The train would be leaving in five minutes. We all quickly hugged our children. I ruffled Septimus's hair, seeing him beam widely up at me.

"I'll see you at the Feast tonight." I told him, seeing him nod at me and leave my side to hug Theodore.

I quickly hugged Rose, Albus and James before their departure.

"Tell Neville that we all said hello." Luna said lightly, placing a kiss on Albus's forehead. James grinned and stepped forward, quickly hugging his mother. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Septimus hugging a teary-eyed Selene.

The children all said their last goodbyes and ran onto the train. Seconds later, the Hogwarts Express began to move slowly. We could still see the children leaning out of the train a bit. They waved bye to us all before the train rounded the corner. We saw them no more.

Hermione had an arm slung around Hugo's shoulder. She looked on the verge of tears. "I can't believe both of my kids will be gone off to Hogwarts next year."

We all nodded, understanding exactly where she was coming from. Parents all around us were looking proud but saddened. I looked up at Theodore, seeing him watching the corner where the train afterward had disappeared. I wrapped my arm around his mid-section, seeing him smile down at me.

"I'll watch out for him, you know." I said quietly, seeing him nod quickly.

"I know." He said confidently, waving Selene, Hugo and Lily over to us. "Do you all feel like spending an evening with Grandma Weasley?" He asked, seeing them nod excitedly.

Theodore beamed down at them and ushered them off of the platform. With his arm still wrapped around my waist, he waved bye to Ron, Hermione, Luna and Harry.

"We'll see you all later." I yelled to them, seeing them nod and wave bye to us.

"Much later." Theodore whispered in my ear, kissing me quickly. "Wait up kids." He yelled, watching them about to walk through the other side of the barrier without us.

We walked up beside them and I couldn't help but smile down at my family. Theodore and I left King's Cross with the children.

They were our everything - our future. And, as I looked up at my husband of twelve years, I couldn't help but be content with my life. Theodore and my family were everything I ever wanted and more.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue: You Saved Me

**You Saved Me**

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

(_**The Burrow **_/_** 8 Years Later 2025 **_)

"Ginny," Mum said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Ginny, what are you writing?" She asked impatiently, walking over to the kitchen table and leaning over the back of my chair.

I sighed and looked up at Mum. "I'll be there in a minute, Mum. I'm not going to miss my own daughter's graduation."

Mum scoffed. "At this rate, you will. Come on, everyone is waiting."

"Mum, just go ahead and leave." I said distractedly, not looking up from the journal I was writing in. "You and the others should go and find good seats. I'll be there in half an hour. Go." I insisted.

Mum nodded and sighed. "Well, I'll tell Theodore and the others. Just hurry, Ginny." She said, leaving the kitchen hastily. "Tristan, Sam, Alexa and Henry just arrived. They'll be waiting here for us all to return after the ceremony."

I nodded. "I know. Has Aiden and Alyssa arrived?"

Mum shook her head. "No, not yet. And you can't wait for them-."

"I know, Mum. Really, I do." I said patiently, although I really didn't feel like being lectured right now.

Mum nodded and, with one final sigh, she left the kitchen to leave the Burrow with the others. They - my parents, my brothers, my brothers' wives, their children and Septimus, along with Theodore - were getting ready to leave for the graduating ceremony at Hogwarts. Selene - along with Lily, Hugo, Michael and Gideon - were graduating this year from Hogwarts. And, yet, I couldn't leave just yet. I was incredibly proud of Selene but she wasn't very proud of me. She had somehow learned _very specific _details from my past. Selene was a Slytherin. Therefore, she was able to listen to the children of other Death Eaters as they described the old days.

She'd heard of the deeds that Theodore and me especially had gotten up to when we were Death Eaters. I'd never truly hidden my past from my children. After developing a _Fertility Potion_ in late 2005 that spared the life of Septimus, I vowed that any children of mine would know the truth about their mother.

And, yet, I could not tell them the _absolute _truth.

I told them enough of my deeds so that they understood the basics of what I'd done. I had been honest with them to a certain extent and, now, my relationship with my daughter was waning because I hadn't truly confided every last detail to her. She needed to understand - at least, she needed to understand better.

She needed to understand _why_.

And hopefully this journal, which I'd been working on for a year now, would explain what I needed her and Septimus to understand. I was on the last page now. After I finished, I would leave for Hogwarts. This journal was my graduation gift to Selene, although I knew she would share it with Septimus. It was the _truth_.

_Till this day, there isn't much I remember about the morning of September 1, 1992. I don't remember waking up, or any of the other tedious things I did that morning. I do, however, remember arriving on the castle steps of Hogwarts. I remember the feeling. I wasn't nervous. A sense of calm had stilled my nerves. I felt confident about my fate because I knew exactly where I belonged, and I was sure that I would be placed in Gryffindor. To me, it was a fact that was completely indisputable. But that fact was challenged the moment I sat down on the stool in the Great Hall._

_And that was how one word - and one word alone - changed my life irrevocably forever._

_You see, the Sorting Hat declared me a Slytherin. And, yet, the sorting itself had not truly set my fate in stone. You see, there is something that I could never tell you two. From a very young age, I was exposed to something that a child should never be exposed to. To you, it would be the most lethal of Dark Magic. _

_Dark Magic that corrupts the soul. _

_And it left scars that defined me for years. My soul, at a very young age, became very battered. A month of exposure to this dark object nearly completely changed me. And this change led me to be sorted into Slytherin. And, in Slytherin, I learned ways that were far from the virtues that my parents had instilled in me. _

_Kids, you both would not understand how Slytherin house was back then. Septimus, you are a Gryffindor. Selene, Slytherin house is much changed now. As the Head of Slytherin House, I have dedicated twenty years to ensuring that my house's reputation is…quintessentially improved. And, while the house itself still contains its famed characteristics, I must say that Slytherin house - as a whole - has come incredibly far. The House is changed, and so you both cannot truly understand how things were back then. _

_You do not understand how Slytherin House in the past brought out the worst in its students. And this fact, coupled with the Dark object that had corrupted my soul, was too much for an eleven year old girl to handle. And so the desire for power - the ambition and the greed - led me onto a very different path. _

_It lead me to a different destiny - a destiny that I do not wholly regret. _

_I have only one regret: Killing an innocent woman. Her name was Doris Crockford. I do not deserve the life I now have for taking hers and, yet, I am eternally grateful for the life I now have. You must understand that I truly feel every wrong that has resulted in all of the horrors I have brought to others. But I do not regret doing what I felt like I had to do at the time._

_If I did not do what I had done, then I never would have learned. _

_I would have never learned **how **to love. And I certainly never would have fallen in love with your father and had you two. _

_So my destiny was turbulent. My destiny involved a lot of grief and horrors, but I have you two. You cannot truly understand the past but that is alright. It is not a life your father and I ever wanted for you. It is why I became a Death Eater; so that my family would have a future. _

_And I have told you both that you are my future. I will forever love you. _

_I remember that which only matters and that is you two and your father. I can now say that you both know how very flawed your mother is. You learn that she was a murderer, a Death Eater, and a spy. You learn that she has regrets and - most of all - that it took years for your mother to grow to be a better person, not to mention that you also learn how very much afraid she is that you'll both never really love her because of her past transgressions. _

_Know that I never wanted you both to be ashamed of me. I will only ever want one thing from you and that is your love. _

_Your mother, _

_Ginevra_

"Are you done with it now?" Aiden asked from behind me. He was standing beside his wife, Alyssa. I looked up at the raven-haired thirty-nine year old, seeing that he still looked youthful after all of these years. Beside him, stood his wife. She was a beautiful blonde woman, who worked at the _London Times_ with Aiden. They had two lovely teens of their own - Trinity and Xander Roberts.

I nodded and stood, hugging them both. "Yeah, it's everything I could remember. It's everything I've pretty much ever done." I sighed, seeing Aiden somewhat grimace at the journal.

"Relax, Gin." He said comfortingly. "She's your kid. And - well, no matter what, they don't always hate you forever."

"She doesn't hate you, Ginny." Alyssa said firmly. "She's just confused. It took a lot of courage to write all of that for her. Someday, she'll appreciate it." She assured me.

"Let's hope you're both right." I said quietly, and then I checked my watch. "Oh, Merlin. I've got to go. See you when I get back." I said hurriedly, waving at them both before I apparated out of the kitchen and straight into the village of Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade had made many changes but they weren't very drastic. I was happy that I hadn't apparated far away from the gates of Hogwarts. The only problem now was navigating through the huge crowd of people, but I was a Professor; that, in itself, gave me clearance. I still had to run all the way up the path toward the school - there weren't any more coaches to be had. It took me five minutes to reach the very outside of the ceremony. I quickly vanished all of the dust from my robes and used a charm to refresh my appearance.

I walked onto the platform and took my seat, receiving a stern, disapproving look from Headmistress McGonagall and Remus (who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, of course). I had the good grace to look embarrassed. I checked my watch, noting that there was five minutes left until the ceremony began. I allowed my eyes to roam the crowd and I saw Theodore and my family. Theodore, of course, gave me a questioning look. I knew he was alluding to my journal, so I gave him a curt nod and watched him give me a small smile afterward. I sighed and searched the crowd, until my eyes found Selene.

She looked beautiful in her white robes. To me, Lily and Selene most stood out amongst the graduating students. Lily had raven hair that was richly dark - Harry's exact color - and Selene's dark mahogany locks glistened beautifully in the light. Both had an aura about them that easily made them stand out in a crowd. Lily saw me and whispered something to Selene, whose gaze settled on me as I sat onstage. She grimaced at me and focused on the Headmistress, who'd just begun her speech. Lily gave me an apologetic look that somewhat lessened the sharp sense of disappointment and hurt that I now felt. I looked away and finally decided to focus on McGonagall.

It was the typical graduating ceremony. I had attended too many of these. If it weren't for my daughter, my nieces and my nephews graduating, then I honestly wouldn't have cared that much at all. And, yet, I listened as each name was called. And when Selene - the Head Girl - came onstage to receive all of the honors accorded to her, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. I was thankful when she actually smiled at me, before taking her seat again. And then my god-daughter, Lily, walked onto the stage. She beamed widely at Luna, Harry and her brothers. She nodded at me with a small smile and soon joined Selene on the other side.

Then came Hugo, Gideon and Michael. They were a playful lot, who made the crowd laugh with the antics they got up to while they were onstage (throwing up both hands in the air and waving them around crazily in celebration). The ceremony seemingly ended as soon as it began. When it was truly over, Neville and I left the stage together and walked toward my family.

"Uncle Neville." Lily said happily from beside Harry, leaving her parent's side to come and hug him.

Neville beamed widely down at her. "I'm going to miss my best Herbology student." He said playfully, receiving a mock glare from Selene that made him chuckle.

"Do I not get a hug too?" I joked, seeing Lily wink at me and Selene smirk infuriatingly like her father. Albus, who Selene stood next to, poked her in the ribs, causing the smirk to quickly slide off her face.

"Of course you do," Lily said good-naturedly, hugging me quickly before looking over the crowd. "Have any of you seen-?"

"Looking for me." A voice drawled almost arrogantly, making Harry stiffen and Neville chuckle. It was Lily's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"No, I was asking about my cousins thank you very much. I'll see you all at the Burrow." She said lightly, walking away with Malfoy trailing after her. "Selene, you and Al coming?" She asked hopefully.

Albus was about to say something, when Selene quickly grabbed his hand and tugged. "Yeah, we're coming. I'll see you at the Burrow, Mum." She said without looking at me. I watched her back as she walked away and laughed with her cousin and her boyfriend.

I felt incredibly dejected seeing her leave like that. My head hung low, until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull my back up against someone's chest. My head snapped up until I peered into Theodore's eyes. Beside him stood Septimus, who was beaming widely at me.

"You love me, don't you?" I asked Septimus, seeing his smile widen.

"Of course, Mum." He said gently, touching my shoulder. "She'll come around. You know how Selene can be."

Theodore chuckled. "Now, I wonder where she gets _that_ from." He said sarcastically, eliciting laughter from everyone, Ron especially.

I rolled my eyes and handed Septimus the emerald journal. "Give this to her for me." I said quietly, seeing him nod and take a hold of the book. "It's for both of you. You can read it."

And he nodded slowly, flipping through the pages of the book. An unfathomable expression slowly spread across his face. He looked around the crowd before leaving our group, purposely making his way through the crowd to find Selene.

"So you finished it?" Theodore asked knowingly and I nodded.

"Why doesn't she resent you?" I asked jealously, glaring up at him. The prat was grinning - that is, until I used my elbow to nudge him just below the ribs.

"Come, Ginevra, you do not _know_." He drawled sarcastically, and I sighed impatiently. Theodore looked at Hermione, his look clearly telling her to explain.

"Selene mostly looks up to you, Ginny - not Theodore." She said gently. "Just give her time. She's always held you up on this pedestal. She's just realizing that…well, parents aren't perfect."

I looked up at Theodore, who nodded at Hermione. "Listen to the know-it-all." He said lightly.

Hermione punched his arm, making Theodore wince and me laugh. "It's not funny. Weasley, come get your harpy of a wife." He said loudly, receiving a glare from Ron before Hermione (and Hugo this time) hit him again. "Fine, okay, I'll stop. But, Ginevra, seriously…I agree with the know - alright, her." He said hurriedly, seeing Ron and Hermione give him a threatening look. "Give her time and she'll come around."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. I just hope you're right."

"I'm always right." He said arrogantly and I rolled my eyes, looking instead at Hugo.

"Congratulations." I said, seeing my red-headed nephew beam proudly at me. "You know, I expect the Headmistress-."

"She already gave me one of her stern lectures. And can you believe she did it in front of Mum?" He said, receiving a sharp glare from Hermione. Theodore, Harry, Luna, Ron and I chuckled.

"That must have been awful for you, Hugo." Luna said serenely. The way she said it reminded me a lot of Dumbledore and the way he used to say things sometimes.

"Not really." He said lightly, getting a swat on the arm from Hermione. "Just joking, Mum. Where's Al?" Hugo asked Harry, who told him where his son had gone off to. Hugo said goodbye to us all before parting our side.

"Well, we should really get going now." Hermione said rationally, looking around the thinning crowd. "I don't know about you all, but I'd actually like to take the carriage down to Hogsmeade." We all readily agreed.

"Neville, you can't miss out on the dinner. You'll be joining us, right?" I asked, seeing Neville nod.

"Yeah. Besides, I love your mother's cooking." He said expectantly, making us all laugh. And with that said, we all made our way toward the carriages to leave for Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Burrow An Hour Later**)

_Chaos_. The overcrowded-ness of the Burrow was completely chaotic and it was driving Theodore insane, as usual. But he still continued his conversation with Molly, who was excited about the job she'd been working in the Department of Magical Cooperation at the Ministry. She'd been working there for a year now and, like her father, she was very proud of how she was building her career. Dominique, a curse-breaker at Gringotts, talked animatedly to me about her career as well. She loved traveling, just like Bill, so she definitely loved her job now of two years.

"What is Selene going to do?" Dominique asked curiously. "I know Sep is mentoring under Uncle Theo. Is she going to do the same?"

I laughed. "Oh, no - you know her. Selene and Lily are going to be healers. They want to be like Rosie." I said fondly with a proud smile.

Theodore, upon hearing us mentioning Selene's career choice, said: "She may work at St. Mungo's or she may heal muggles. We don't know yet. She won't tell us." He said thoughtfully with a frown.

Victoire, who was seated next to Dominique at the kitchen table, nodded slowly. "I bet Aiden knows. She tells him everything."

I looked across the table and narrowed my eyes at Aiden and Alexa. "I don't know a thing." Aiden said hurriedly, making us all grin.

"She hasn't told me anything, Ginny." Alexa said gently, looking questioningly at Tristan who shook her head no.

I sighed and looked at Theodore. "I guess we'll just have to wait then, won't we?"

Theodore smirked. "And we all know how you hate that." He said, making Molly, Dominique, Victoire and Alexa laugh heartily.

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips. "Where is Selene and the others?" I asked, changing the subject.

Tristan pointed at the door behind her. "They're outside. Molly ordered them to get everything ready." She said amusedly.

"I did not." Mum said from over the stove, making us stifle a grin. Luna, Fleur, Aubrey and Hermione however _did_ grin, as they stood next to Mum. They were brave.

There was a commotion outside the kitchen door, until Fred, George, James and Fred. Jr. entered the kitchen. Gideon soon followed closely behind them, glaring at Fred Jr.'s back.

"I told you both _not _to put that in my drink, you brainless jerks." Gideon snapped, wagging his index finger at Fred Jr. and James. At times, Gideon could be a lot like Percy. And James and Fred Jr. knew that, so they spent hours on end playing pranks on him and their stiff Uncle. They were grinning at the boy now. "It's not funny." Gideon snarled, on the brink of drawing his wand.

"It's your fault." James said nonchalantly, receiving an encouraging nod from George. "You have to know by now not to leave your drink around _us_." He said, pointing to himself and Fred Jr.

At that, we all nodded, seeing Gideon stick his nose in the air (much like Percy) and leave the kitchen.

Fred grinned and shook his head at George. "Sometimes I really think he's not your son."

George nodded. "I know. I'm so ashamed." He teased, shaking his head while receiving a glare from Mum. We all laughed though. "Oh, and Lex. We came to tell you that Harmony and Trinity are trying to kill one another again." George said light-heartedly, grinning at Alexa who stood in a hurry and left the kitchen, looking angry.

I looked at Aiden, who was drinking tea like he hadn't heard George at all. "Well, aren't you going to go with her? Your daughter's involved too."

Aiden shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really a disciplinarian. I'd end up watching them fight and, of course, I'd cheer for Trinity."

Fred nodded at Aiden and said: "I'm betting on Trinity too."

Alyssa glared at Aiden and the twins before standing up to leave the kitchen. She, after all, _was_ the disciplinarian out of her and Aiden. When she left the kitchen, Fred shook his head at Aiden.

"She's like Mum - not a fun bone in her body." Fred said, receiving a glare from Mum.

"You two - out." Mum said, pushing Fred and George out of the kitchen. "And James - Fred- you both stay out of trouble or so help me…"

They both grinned but left the kitchen hurriedly. Her words were only a challenge to them; they'd soon do something else to drive Mum mad.

I stood up from the table and peered outside the window. "What are Harry and Ron doing? They haven't set up the tables yet." I said frustrated, feeling Mum beside me now at the window. She groaned and I knew then that she was going to go outside to start on them. I stopped her.

"Mum - relax. I'll go and see what's up." I said, seeing her sigh and nod. I looked at Theodore, seeing him excuse himself from his conversation with Molly, Victoire and Dominique.

We both made our way outside, seeing Harry and Ron charming the tables to do flips high in the air. Theodore yelled and slightly startled Ron. Ron's table would have crashed to the ground if he hadn't charmed it in time.

Theodore shook his head and smirked at Harry. "Well, Potter. I tried to give you a victory."

Harry grinned and said, "I had him on my own thanks." He said, receiving a mock glare from Ron.

"You know what Mum would have done to me if I'd dropped that table. Evil git." Ron hissed, glaring at Theodore who laughed at Ron's expense.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop playing and set the blasted tables." I snapped, sounding a lot like Mum.

"You heard her." Theodore said, and I glared up at him seeing him smirk down at me.

I frowned. "I thought Selene and the others were setting the table."

Theodore grinned. "No doubt they all weaseled their way out of doing anything. They're probably over the hill playing Quidditch…ah, yes. See." He said, pointing to the wooded area where we Weasley's played family Quidditch.

I nodded. "Of course."

Theodore and I walked up the hill and over toward Bill, Dad, Percy, Neville and Remus. They were staring up at the game in the air. I could see Septimus, Angelina, Katie, Scorpius, Lily, James, Teddy, both Freds, Roxanne, Lucy and Rosie. I could even see Gideon, Albus (who played Quidditch professionally) and Hugo off in the distance. I, however, did not see Selene. _Where was she?_

I looked up at Theodore, seeing that he was frowning. "Dad, where's Selene?" I asked.

Dad frowned as he looked around the field. "Sorry, Gin-bug, I don't know."

"Check the shed." Bill said thoughtfully. "She sometimes likes to mess with Dad's…contraptions." He said with a wide grin.

Neville nodded. "I saw her about half an hour ago and she was near the shed." He assured Theodore and I.

"She looked like she had something serious on her mind." Remus said attentively and I nodded, beginning to understand.

"Check the tree house too." Percy said distractedly, his eyes following the quaffle as he watched Lucy score a goal.

I looked up at Theodore questioningly. "Do you think we should-?"

"No, let her be for now." He said, slinging his arm over my shoulders and bringing me closer to him. "Give her some space."

I nodded, hating this ever growing distance between Selene and I. Theodore and I spent the rest of our time watching - and even playing - Quidditch in the backyard. But I couldn't enjoy the time around my family - not when my own daughter didn't want to be anywhere near me.

(**The Burrow**/ **Celebration Dinner Two Hours Later**)

We all had been dining outside for close to half an hour now and, still, Selene refused to look at me. Percy was right; she _had_ been in the tree house but no one knew exactly what she was doing there. I, however, felt like I _knew_. I just had a nagging feeling - a horrible sense of foreboding that settled heavily at the pit of my stomach. It was painful because I knew.

She'd read the journal or most of it anyway. And, now, she was truly disgusted. I couldn't be angry with her. It was exactly what I expected, after all.

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. "Ginevra, just-."

"Don't tell me to give her more time or space for that matter." I snapped icily at Theodore, feeling him stiffen beside me. I counted to ten in my head and then sighed again. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking down at my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"I know, love." He said softly, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the side of my face. "Just think about something else."

I nodded and looked around the table, gazing everywhere except at Selene. I saw Albus, who sat next to her. He was talking to Lily but he occasionally glared at both Scorpius and Selene, although he mostly glared at Scorpius who was intentionally trying to infuriate Ron and make Harry (and Luna unsuccessfully) uncomfortable. His jibes at Ron's favorite Quidditch team - the Chuddley Cannons - were causing Ron to go red in fury. And that, coupled with his roaming hands down Lily's back, did not help matters. Albus, Harry and especially Ron looked like they would jump him at any moment now. Albus looked away from Scorpius and glared at Selene, giving me apologetic looks. He wanted to close the rift between us but there was nothing he could really do. I smiled at him for trying though; I truly appreciated his help.

I continued to look around the table, seeing Luna and Hermione talking animatedly about something. Aubrey sat on my left with Percy, reading the Daily Prophet from yesterday. Meanwhile, Mum, Dad, Tristan and Sam talked with Charlie, Bill and Fleur at the head of the table. They were already planning this years Christmas gathering with Molly's and Dominique's help.

I looked down the table, seeing Alexa, Fred, Aiden and George toward the end. As usual, they looked as if they were planning something incredibly mischievous. Fred Jr., James, Hugo, Michael, Lucy and some of the others were tuning in to their conversation - they, of course, were eager to disrupt this family dinner. Katie, Angelina and Rose were talking with Alyssa, Trinity and Harmony about sports - they were trying to compare Quidditch to fútbol with Henry's help. I looked further down the table, seeing Teddy, Victoire and Remus playing with baby Nymphadora. From time to time, Harry would playfully wave at the baby too.

And seated next to Theodore was Septimus. They were engaged in a serious conversation about business. They _always_ talked about business.

Suffice to say, I was incredibly glad when dinner ended. I always sat between Theodore and Selene, just as Theodore always sat between Septimus and I. Not having my daughter to talk to throughout dinner made me feel incredibly lonely: I missed her too much. When it came time to put up everything, I decided to stay outside and put up the tables.

"Watch this, Mum." Septimus yelled, flicking his hand and causing a chair to fly straight at Rose. She ducked but pivoted around to glare at her cousin, before going in the house to help my Mum.

"She's going to get you one of these days." I said amusedly. Septimus nodded.

"I know - you, Grandma Yelena and Aunt Hermione have been saying that for years…and she hasn't done it yet. I think I'm going to go and charm her hair green." He said mischievously, heading toward the Burrow to further agitate poor Rosie. I shook my head, hoping the girl would one day hex him thoroughly.

That left me alone to now deal with three tables floating in the air. It, however, was easy to manage by myself. I shrunk the tables before setting them gently on the ground. I heard someone scream and I looked up quickly, seeing James chasing Lucy with a yard snake. I grinned before picking up the tables (all of which now easily fit in the palm of my hand). I carried them to the shed, but not before I spotted Theodore talking to Selene on the back porch of the Burrow. They didn't seem to be arguing. She rarely argued with her father anyway. I sighed and made my way alone to the shed.

I entered, seeing that Dad had a motorbike in the far left corner of the garage. I grinned, knowing Mum would freak out if she saw it. I put the tables in the drawer of one of Dad's old desks. I looked around, not really wanting to leave the peace and quiet of Dad's shed. I, however, honestly didn't want to continue getting the cold shoulder from Selene.

I sighed and opened the door, closing and locking it quickly. When I turned around, Selene stood directly behind me. I wasn't startled; in fact, Selene was very good at appearing out of seemingly thin air. She scared many people with that trick (even Theodore) but never me.

I looked up, seeing her study my face closely. Selene - like Septimus - knew Legilimency. Selene, however, was more skilled in the art than her brother. She was no master but she was very good. I knew she was searching for something and so I allowed her entrance into my mind. And her intrusion was soft, focused, experienced and unyielding. After she severed the connection with my mind, her eyes (Theo's eyes) finally settled on my face.

Selene sighed. "I'm sorry, Mum." She said quietly. "And, no, I was _never_ ashamed of you."

I blinked, not instantly processing what she was saying to me. This tension between us had been building for over a year. Was she truly going to give me another chance to make it up to her?

Selene, legilimizing me again, spoke. "Mum, you have nothing to make up to me. Thanks for this." She said, holding up the emerald journal with a small smile. "I get it now - I do. I never _really _understood the things you did. I never knew how you could _do_ the things you did but I get it now. I can't say I'm okay with all of it, but I get it and I'm so sorry for how…awful I've been."

I smiled a watery smile at her and hastily wiped away a tear. "Are you sure you're not ashamed-?"

"No," Selene said firmly, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Anyone who could go through all of that and come out strong in the end is …awesome. I'm not ashamed of you, Mum. I'm sorry for being a prat - I really am." She whispered in my ear.

I laughed, feeling incredibly light-headed with relief. I nodded and pulled away from her, a huge smile gracing my face. "Well, I'm glad you know now."

Selene nodded. "I felt how _much _you regret the past." She said quietly, referring to her earlier intrusion into my mind. "I - well, I wonder what you learned after it all?"

I leaned up against the shed door and thought for some seconds before answering. "I learned a lot. But…I'd have to say that Dumbledore was right all along. Having power isn't everything it's made out to be; in fact, the blinding greed for it eventually makes the seeker feel incredibly lonely and empty." I said knowingly.

Selene raised a brow much like Theodore. "It's not worth it." She said knowingly, and I was so proud of her then because - at the age of 17 - she'd learned a lesson that took me years to grasp.

I nodded, beaming widely at her. "_It's not worth it_." I repeated, seeing her nod and open her mouth to say something else. "It's forgotten, Selene." I said, seeing her give me a relieved look.

"SELENE!" I grinned, knowing that was Albus. Selene blushed and rolled her eyes. "No sense of propriety at all." She said much like Theodore.

I chuckled dryly. "Well, he _is_ a Potter."

Selene smirked and I didn't need to legilimize her to know that she was thinking one thing when it came to Albus Severus Potter: _Mine._

"Later, Mum." She said, walking backward now. "I'm really sorry."

I smiled at her and nodded. "I know - now, go." I said, seeing her turn around and jog up the hill toward Albus.

I began to walk up the hill, until I heard a twig snap on the ground behind me. I turned around with my wand at the ready and a racing heart but, after looking around everywhere, I saw no one. I turned around and stumbled into Theodore, who was smirking down at me.

"I scared you, didn't I?" He said naughtily, wrapping his arms around my waist and jerking the front of my body flat up against the front of his body.

I scoffed. "Please. You could never scare me."

Theodore raised a brow. "Arrogant much?" He drawled sarcastically, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You love it." I whispered, watching a smile spread across his face.

"I wonder why." He said almost mischievously and, before I could say anything else, he captured my lips in a searing kiss that made me grateful for every last thing I'd ever been through and it was because of _this_ - this life that I had with Theodore and my children now.

They were my everything, and Theodore was the love of my life. I was perfectly content now. Nothing compared to them; it was like I'd told Selene: Dumbledore was right. Power didn't compare to _this_ because power didn't save me.

_Love did_.

* * *

><p><strong>Septimus Severus Nott<strong> - in honor of Arthur Weasley's father, and _especially_ Snape himself.

**Selene Ariana Nott** (probably Potter in the future) - in honor of Yelena and Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to thank every person who's read this story. <strong>There was a point in time when I couldn't be excited about much, with the obvious exception of this one thing - this story. I was just really down and I poured a lot of that into this fanfic. So yeah, I am eternally grateful to **everyone** who's **read** this, **favored** it, **alerted** it and especially **reviewed** it. It was nice to feel like people cared about something I cared about for once. _

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry to inform readers like this, and when I say sorry, I truly **am** sorry.

For those of you who are interested, there will be a rewrite of this story that will come out May 1, 2012.

Yes, Ginny will be a Death Eater and she will still be in Slytherin house. Many things, however, will be different.

I would appreciate you all telling me what you HATED or loved about the original _A Changed Destiny_. What could I have done much better on? I welcome flames, too. Why? Because they tell me what I'm missing—they tell me information that'll make me a better writer, not to mention info that makes the story better, too. Therefore, all flames will be read and taken very seriously. Just tell me what you think and let it be substantive, not shallow.

Look for _**A Changed Destiny: Rewrite**_ on May 1, 2012.

Again, sorry to inform you all like this.


End file.
